Wróg numer jeden
by Madeleine345
Summary: Jak rozwinęłaby się relacja pomiędzy Soneą i Akkarinem, gdyby młoda Nowicjuszka nie była tak ufna? Jak potoczyłyby się losy Gildii, gdyby Sonea uznała za największe zagrożenie nie Ichanich, lecz Akkarina? Raiting M nie bez powodu. **Jestem beznadziejna w podsumowaniach** Postępy na profilu!
1. Prolog

_Przedstawiam prolog do mojego drugiego opowiadania. Pomysł zrodził się we mnie dość dawno i nie mogłam doczekać się, aż zacznę pisać. Bardzo cieszę się, że mogę powrócić do Was z czymś nowym :) zapraszam!_

**"Prolog"**

Noc wypełniał zapach ognia i mieszanki aromatycznych potraw. Słodkawa woń rozgrzanego drewna potęgowała wrażenie ciepła, którym rozpieszczał ich wieczór. Powietrze aż wibrowało od dźwięku bębnów i rytmicznych uderzeń ludzkich stóp o wysuszoną ziemię. Pył, który wzniecali swoim tańcem unosił się wysoko i mienił w pomarańczowym świetle ogniska mieszając się z tysiącami świetlików. Wśród nich była ona. Zjawiskowa. Niepowtarzalna.

Jej ciemne, gęste włosy falowały kusząco, próbując nadążyć za jej ruchami, które starała się naśladować od pozostałych. Na jej rozpromienionej przez płomienie twarzy, widniał uśmiech, który sprawiał, że jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Jej brązowe, duże oczy, błyszczały w nieskrywanym podekscytowaniu i radości. Miał wrażenie, że niski ton bębnów zlewa się z silnymi uderzeniami pod jego piersią. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Od jej swobodnych, niewymuszonych ruchów i bezpretensjonalnego wdzięku, którym urzekała wszystkich obecnych. Sonea nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak wielką stanowiła atrakcję dla wielu ciekawskich oczu.

Kiedy jej twarz nie była ściągnięta w gniewie, a z jej spojrzenia nie ziało tak dobrze znaną mu nienawiścią, wyglądała po prostu urzekająco. Pragnął, by zawsze była taka, jak w tej chwili. Jednak to nie było możliwe. Akkarin wiedział o tym zbyt dobrze i ta świadomość rodziła w nim dziwne uczucie tęsknoty i gniewu.

Wtem jej oczy natrafiły na jego własne, czarne spojrzenie. Nawet z dzielącej ich odległości, czuł napięcie, które zbudowało się w jej ciele. Przez chwilę delektował się resztkami radości, które zostały w jej źrenicach. Sonea zatrzymała się i zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Jej usta wciąż pozostawały lekko rozchylone i Akkarin niemal skrzywił się na myśl o tym, jak miękkie muszą być w dotyku. Jej oczy nagle jakby pociemniały, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, nie rozbłysły w nich gniewne iskry. W zamian za to, przez chwilę obserwowała go niepewnie. Tym razem emocje, które zwykle z łatwością z niej odczytywał, były nie do rozszyfrowania. Kobieta, która stała obok Sonei szturchnęła ją łokciem i powiedziała coś głośno, ale nawet tego nie mógł usłyszeć pośród mieszanki tylu głosów i rozbrzmiewającej muzyki.

Akkarin widział, jak Sonea szybko odwraca wzrok i posyła swojej towarzyszce promienny uśmiech. Skrzywił się. Ile by dał za to, by móc zobaczyć taki uśmiech, który byłby przeznaczony wyłącznie dla niego.

Ktoś usiadł obok, jednocześnie popychając go lekko. Odwrócił głowę, marszcząc brwi, gotów zganić nieostrożnego uczestnika zabawy. W zamian za to, ujrzał znajomą twarz i usta rozciągnięte w szerokim uśmiechu. Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego kierunku drewniany kubek wypełniony po brzegi spylem.

\- Pij - powiedział głośno.

Chwycił naczynie i przyjrzał się jego zawartości.

\- Wypiłem wystarczająco - odparł, odstawiając napój na ziemię.

Mężczyzna obok cmoknął z dezaprobatą i natychmiast schylił się. Podniósł kufel i ponownie, tym razem siłą, włożył mu go w ręce.

\- Pij - polecił. - Noc jest długa. Jeszcze wytrzeźwiejesz zanim się skończy. Nie wiadomo, co przyniesie ranek.

Akkarin przez chwilę patrzył na siedzącego obok mężczyznę, lecz jego mina nie wskazywała, aby miał zamiar przyjąć jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. Pociągnął pierwsze kilka łyków i skrzywił się, czując smak nielubianego napoju.

Muzyka na krótką chwilę przestała grać, dając bawiącym się chwilę wytchnienia. Sonea stała pochylona, opierając dłonie na kolanach i oddychała głęboko. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a jej policzki były delikatnie zaróżowione. Kilka pasm jej włosów przykleiło się do jej czoła. Skromna sukienka, którą na sobie miała, podwinęła się wbrew jej wiedzy zbyt wysoko, ukazując jej smukłe nogi. Akkarin mocniej zacisnął palce wokół trzymanego naczynia.

\- Masz rację. Nie wiadomo, co przyniesie świt... - mruknął i wziął kolejny łyk.

* * *

_A/N : Zaintrygowani? Niewiele rozumiecie? Chcecie wiedzieć więcej? Kolejne rozdziały przyniosą większość odpowiedzi :)_


	2. Złość

_Przedstawiam pierwszy rozdział. Wrzucam szybko, nie chcąc, żeby był jedynie prolog. Z pewnością zauważycie, że druga część to taki zmodyfikowany epilog z "Nowicjuszki". Ogólnie akcja dziać będzie się później, ale konieczny jest odpowiedni wstęp :) Za dużo Wam na razie nie zdradzę! Czytajcie i piszcie co sądzicie!_

**"Złość"**

Trzymała w dłoniach kartkę zapisaną eleganckim, kształtnym pismem i wpatrywała się w nią ze złością. Przecież dopiero co trzy dni temu zjedli wspólną kolację, dlaczego znów ją zapraszał? Za jakie grzechy zmuszona będzie znosić jego obecność przez kolejną godzinę, lub nawet dłużej? Westchnęła głośno i w gniewie zgniotła trzymany liścik. Następnie rozluźniła palce, a papier zajął się samotnym płomieniem, który w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund strawił przeklęte zaproszenie na obiad, obracając w popiół piękne pismo Wielkiego Mistrza.

Gdy tylko jej dłoń dotknęła drzwi Rezydencji, poczuła dobrze znany jej niepokój. Serce natychmiast zaczęło szybciej bić na myśl, że pewnie już na nią czeka. A wraz z nim jego mroczne spojrzenie, przyprawiające ją o dreszcz. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc puste miejsce w fotelu, które zwykle zajmował. Drzwi kliknęły za nią cicho, a ich echo rozniosło się po wysokim pomieszczeniu. Sonea wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie i rozejrzała nerwowo. Przeklęła się w duchu - chcąc nie chcąc, to był jej dom, a czuła się w nim jak intruz.

Jej uwagę przykuł odgłos cichych kroków ze strony kuchni. Po chwili zobaczyła znajomą twarz Takana. Ukłonił jej się lekko, choć z szacunkiem.

\- Pani Soneo, Pan już czeka w jadalni - oznajmił.

Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brwi, zaskoczona słowami służącego.

\- Spóźniłaś się - dodał po chwili mężczyzna, widząc pytanie wypisane na jej twarzy.

Zacisnęła zęby i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w górę schodów, przeklinając swój braku poczucia czasu. Szczególnie, gdy spędzała go w towarzystwie książek. Wiedziała, że Akkarin nie przepuści okazji, by zganić ją za niepunktualność.

Pchnęła drzwi do środka i natychmiast poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku. Nawet wyśmienity zapach potraw nie był w stanie wywołać u niej głodu, kiedy jego oczy patrzyły na nią w _taki_ sposób. Akkarin siedział już po drugiej stronie stołu i obracał w dłoniach wypełniony do połowy kieliszek wina. Jego usta wykrzywione były w tym samym pogardliwym półuśmiechu, który budził w niej chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki. Mimo wszystko zmusiła się do grzecznego dygnięcia.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Wielki Mistrzu - powiedziała tak spokojnie, jak tylko była w stanie.

Jakkolwiek zareagował na jej słowa, nie mogła tego widzieć, gdyż jej wzrok był utkwiony w dywanie pod jej stopami. Usłyszała szelest szaty, gdy podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Odruchowo spięła się i niemal siłą powstrzymała się przez cofnięciem o kilka kroków. Wyczuła jego drażniącą obecność, gdy stanął naprzeciwko.

\- Kazałaś mi na siebie czekać ponad kwadrans... - rozbrzmiał jego niski głos. - Soneo patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię - dodał po chwili.

Dziewczyna drgnęła i uniosła przestraszone spojrzenie, tylko po to by napotkać parę czarnych oczu, obserwujących ją bezlitośnie. Na wysokości serce poczuła lodową kulę, a na karku gęsią skórkę. Jedyne na czym mogła się skupić, to pragnienie, by mag w czarnej szacie odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Mogłaś powiadomić mnie, że się spóźnisz. Jedzenie pewnie już wystygło - powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

\- Przepraszam Wielki Mistrzu - mruknęła opuszczając głowę.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i Sonea w końcu mogła nabrać do płuc swobodny oddech.

\- Siadajmy - polecił i gestem dłoni zaprosił ją do stołu.

Posłusznie zajęła miejsce, lecz nie odważyła się podnieść spojrzenia. Wiedziała, że ją obserwował, jak zwykle. Lekko skrępowanymi ruchami, nałożyła sobie na talerz niewielką porcję jedzenia. Akkarin nie miał racji, było nadal ciepłe i do tego rozpieszczało jej nozdrza wspaniałym zapachem. Gdyby tylko chociaż raz miała apetyt w jego obecności... Machinalnie przeżuła pierwsze kęsy, prawie nie skupiając się na smaku potraw. W miarę jak kończyła swój posiłek, czuła rosnące poczucie nadziei, że lada moment będzie mogła opuścić jadalnię i zniknąć w swojej sypialni. Dopiero gdy odłożyła sztućce z cichym brzęknięciem, zdała sobie sprawę, że przez ten cały czas, Akkarin nie tknął ani odrobiny. Spięła się i zerknęła w jego kierunku.

\- Jak minął mojej nowicjuszce ostatni Dzień Wolny? - pytanie padło zupełnie znienacka, sprawiając, że niemal zakrztusiła się wodą.

\- Słucham? - wymamrotała, gdy zdołała już opanować zbliżający się atak kaszlu.

Akkarin westchnął cicho i potarł skronie palcami dłoni, w której nie trzymał kieliszka z winem.

\- Pytam jak spędziłaś Dzień Wolny. Jeśli mam być bardziej precyzyjny, przypadał on dwa dni temu, tuż po naszej ostatniej kolacji - powiedział, nie przestając masować nasady nosa. - Mówiłaś wtedy, że chcesz odwiedzić rodzinę.

Zagryzła dolną wargę i skupiła się na dzbanku z wodą. O tym kłamstwie zapomniała. Dobrze, że jej przypomniał.

\- Tak. Odwiedziłam ich w slumsach - odparła sucho.

\- Czyżby? - zagrzmiał jego głos.

Sonea zamarła z dłonią wyciągniętą w stronę swojego kieliszka. Po jej plecach spłynął zimny dreszcz.

\- Nie rozumiem - wyparowała, chociaż wiedziała, że i tak już przegrała. Wyprostowała się i zmusiła się, by spojrzeć na jego mroczną, beznamiętną twarz, z której ziało wyłącznie chłodem.

\- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że nie mówisz mi prawdy?

_Może dlatego, że sam jesteś kłamcą? _Pomyślała, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. _Kłamcą i mordercą._

\- Ja... - zaczęła, lecz natychmiast zamilkła. Z całą pewnością wyczytał to z jej myśli. Ile by dała za możliwość ukrycia ich przed jego wścibskim umysłem.

\- Widziałaś się z Dorrienem - stwierdził, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony jej zbyt długim milczeniem.

Gwałtownie zadarła głowę i wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. _Skąd o tym wiedział?_ Akkarin obserwował ją spokojnym, lecz surowym wzrokiem, z którego jak zwykle nie dało wyczytać się żadnych emocji. Zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy na niego z rozchylonymi ustami, więc szybko je zamknęła i odwróciła głowę w kierunku okna. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując pohamować rosnący gniew. Jak on to robił? Przecież spotkała się z młodym Uzdrowicielem w lesie i była pewna, że nikt więcej im nie towarzyszył. I dlaczego powiedział to takim tonem, jakby zrobiła coś złego?

\- To prawda - warknęła i zdziwiła się na dźwięk własnego głosu.

Usłyszała, jak Wielki Mistrz odstawił kieliszek na stół. Gdy niechętnie zerknęła w jego kierunku, zauważyła, że oparł się o blat i pochylił w jej stronę. Momentalnie przeszył ją zimny dreszcz, lecz zdołała zmusić się do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego. Akkarin posłał jej półuśmiech, a Sonea poczuła nieprzyjemny skręt na wysokości żołądka. Jego czarne, nieprzenikalne spojrzenie piekło jej skórę. Chcąc zachować nad sobą kontrolę, mocniej zacisnęła pięści, balansując na krawędzi bólu.

\- Jestem ciekaw o czym tak długo rozmawialiście - mruknął.

Sonea wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Jego tupet ją przytłaczał. Nie była nawet w stanie wymyślić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi, podczas gdy Wielki Mistrz potrafił zbić ją z tropu kilkoma słowami. Nienawidziła się za swoją słabość. Nienawidziła jego. Tego wyrachowanego, bezwzględnego człowieka. Ukrywał się za maską obojętności, manipulując każdym, kto stanął na jego drodze. Pozbawił ją cennego kontaktu z Rothenem, zastraszył, biorąc za zakładników bezpieczeństwo jego, jak i jej rodziny.

\- O niczym takim, Wielki Mistrzu - odpowiedziała lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Soneo, czyżbyś zapomniała o naszej umowie? - spytał, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

Całe jej ciało aż świerzbiło ją na myśl o możliwości posłania w jego kierunku uderzenia ogłuszającego. Wiedziała jednak, że nie miałaby z nim żadnych szans.

\- O niczym nie zapomniałam.

\- Odnoszę inne wrażenie. Mówiąc, że kiedy piśniesz chociaż słówko wszyscy, którzy są dla siebie ważni, mogą zapłacić za to życiem, nie miałem na myśli tylko Rothena i twojej rodziny w slumsach.

Jego słowa sparaliżowały ją do tego stopnia, że z trudem nabrała powietrze do płuc. Poczuła nagłą falę mdłości.

\- Dorriena także to dotyczy - dokończył i wyprostował się.

Sonea siedziała z opuszczoną głową, powoli trawiąc to, co właśnie usłyszała. Z trudem dopuszczała do siebie jego słowa.

Wspomnienia z przed kilku dni powróciły nagłą falą. Na nowo poczuła na wargach przyjemny pocałunek, którym obdarzył ją Dorrien. Dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku niemal nie wywołało uśmiechu na jej ustach.

\- Nie powinnaś więcej z nim rozmawiać - dotarł do niej jego chłodny głos.

\- Co?! - krzyknęła, podrywając głowę i zapominając o zasadach dobrego wychowania.

Wielki Mistrz nie wydawał się być poruszony jej bezczelnym zachowaniem. Patrzył na nią tak jak zwykle - bez żadnych emocji, zero zaskoczenia, czy gniewu. Sonea nie raz miała ochotę wyprowadzić go z równowagi, tylko po to by w końcu zobaczyć na jego twarzy _jakiekolwiek_ uczucia. Przecież on _musiał_ coś czuć!

\- Dlaczego?! - krzyknęła po raz kolejny.

\- Aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych nieprzyjemności.

\- Nic mu nie powiem! - jęknęła, zrywając się z miejsca. - Nie możesz zabronić mi... - zaczęła, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język.

Na widok lekkiego zdziwienia w jego spojrzeniu, poczuła nutkę triumfu.

\- Dyskusja jest już skończona, Soneo.

Stała, drżąc na całym ciele. Opierała się o stół, wbijając w twardą powierzchnie paznokcie. Wściekłość dawała jej siłę, by wytrzymać intensywne spojrzenie pary czarnych oczu. W końcu jednak osłabła i niczym przegrany zwiesiła głowę. Oczy zaczęły ją szczypać i wiedziała, że musi jak najszybciej opuścić jadalnię.

\- Czy mogę już odejść Wielki Mistrzu? - wydusiła z trudem ze ściśniętego gardła.

Akkarin westchnął głośno, lecz po chwili rzucił;

\- Możesz.

Niemal biegiem wyszła z pokoju. W drzwiach minęła Takana, który patrzył na nią z pokrzepiająco. Jednak to nie pomogło. Gdy przekroczyła próg, poczuła silny zawrót głowy. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i zacisnęła powieki. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się jak po ogromnym wysiłku, gdy nabierała kolejne spazmatyczne oddechy. Zza plecami usłyszała stłumiony głos Wielkiego Mistrza;

\- Jeszcze za wcześnie, Takanie...

Oderwała się od ściany i rzuciła w kierunku swojej sypialni. Najpierw zabronił jej kontaktować się z Rothenem, a teraz odebrał możliwość spotkań z kimś, kto był dla niej kimś znacznie więcej, niż przyjacielem. _Nienawidzę cię Akkarinie! _Krzyknęła, jednak wyłącznie ona mogła słyszeć własne myśli.

* * *

Wracała do Rezydencji pogrążoną w mroku alejką, wiodącą przez ogrody. Była wykończona po całym dniu spędzonym w Bibliotece. Egzaminy zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, a Sonea każdego dnia zdawała sobie sprawę z kolejnej luki w jej wiedzy, którą należałoby uzupełnić. Mimo, że była wykończona, odwlekała w nieskończoność moment powrotu do Rezydencji. Pomimo takiego czasu, który spędziła w towarzystwie Wielkiego Mistrza, nie czuła się w jego obecności ani trochę swobodniej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Z każdym kolejnym dniem, tłumiona wewnątrz złość rosła do niebezpiecznych rozmiarów. Już dawno strach przerodził się w coś znacznie większego - w czystą nienawiść. Sonea obawiała się, że pewnego dnia nie będzie w stanie dłużej jej kontrolować.

Dotknęła palcami klamki drzwi i zaklęła głośno, gdy zamiast wejść do środka, uderzyła boleśnie kolanem o twarde drewno. Zmarszczyła brwi i popchnęła je nieco mocniej. Już od progu wyczuła, że coś było nie w porządku. Rezydencja była spowita w całkowitym mroku i gdyby nie nagłe stuknięcie, które dobiegło do niej z piwnic, pomyślałaby, że jest kompletnie sama. Włosy zjeżyły się jej na karku, gdy wyczuła magiczne wibracje.

Nagle, ciszę przerwał czyjś krzyk. Stała jak porażona, nie mogąc zmusić stóp do oderwania się z podłogi, mimo, że widziała, że byłaby to najrozsądniejsza z możliwych decyzji. Ktoś znajdował się w podziemnych pomieszczeniach i najwyraźniej toczył walkę. Z Akkarinem? Czyżby ktoś dowiedział się o jego sekrecie? Być może było tam więcej osób? Poczuła słabą iskierkę nadziei, która dała jej odwagę, by ruszyć w kierunku co raz głośniejszych dźwięków.

Schodząc po schodach czuła drżenie nóg i wyłącznie jej własna ciekawość i upór sprawiały, że jeszcze nie zawróciła na pięcie. Gdy w końcu stanęła przed drzwiami, otoczyła ją przerażająca cisza. Jedynie serce głośno dudniło w jej piersi. Usłyszała męski głos, mówiący w obcym dla jej uszu języku. Odpowiedział mu drugi głos i Sonea niemal zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy rozpoznała jego właściciela. Akkarin mówił w tej samej tajemniczej mowie. Brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Po raz pierwszy w jego tonie rozpoznała prawdziwą wściekłość i być może coś, co przypominało strach? Nagle dobiegł ją przeraźliwy krzyk.

Z jej ust wydarł się zduszony okrzyk, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i ujrzała w nich znajomą twarz Takana. Zakryła usta obiema dłońmi na widok sceny za jego plecami. Na ziemi leżał mężczyzna ubrany w proste odzienie. Tuż nad nim klęczał Akkarin, z dłonią przyciśniętą do jego karku. Z pomiędzy jego długich palców wypływała krew. Usłyszała chrząknięcie z ust służącego. Jej żołądek wykręcił się boleśnie, gdy Wielki Mistrz odwrócił głowę i skrzywił się na jej widok.

Odruchowo wycofała się o kilka kroków, lecz ku swojemu zdziwieniu napotkała za plecami przeszkodę. Z przerażeniem odnotowała, że to magiczna bariera powstrzymuje ją przed ucieczką.

\- Soneo - warknął Akkarin z nieukrywaną irytacją. - Podejdź tutaj.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, lecz nie mogła się cofnąć. Musiała patrzeć na szkarłatną ciesz spływającą po jego dłoni. Akkarin, jakby czytając w jej myślach, wytarł krew w skrawek materiału, podsunięty mu przez Takana. Dopiero wtedy mogła spojrzeć w jego czarne oczy, które przyglądały jej się uważnie. Przystąpiła krok do przodu, nie rozumiejąc skąd nagle tyle w niej odwagi.

\- Ten człowiek... To zabójca... - zaczął Akkarin zmęczonym głosem.

\- Zupełnie taki sam jak ty - warknęła ze złością. Skryty w niej potwór wyciągał swoje szpony.

\- ... przysłany by mnie zlikwidować - dokończył.

Podszedł do niej, lecz Sonea nie dbała o to, że stał zdecydowanie za blisko.

\- Jesteś mordercą - wycedziła, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie w stronę martwego mężczyzny.

Akkarin zatrzymał się i uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Uważasz, że nie powinienem był się bronić?

\- Uważam, że powinieneś był oddać go w ręce Gildii, kimkolwiek był - powiedziała oschle i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Powstrzymała ją dłoń na jej nadgarstku. Siłą została zmuszona, by się odwrócić. Zderzyła się z jego czarnym spojrzeniem, gdy te bezlitośnie omiatało jej twarz. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując kontrolować gniew. Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku, czując falę obrzydzenia.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknęła.

\- Soneo, zaczekaj - powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. - Nie rozumiesz.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Możesz mnie zastraszać. Grozić mi i moim bliskim. Zakazywać rozmawiać z ludźmi, z którymi mnie coś łączyło - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale nie chcę słuchać twoich kłamstw.

\- Ten człowiek był szpiegiem - przerwał jej, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Cofnęła się o krok z walącym sercem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Kiedyś odpowiesz za to wszystko. Wiem o tym. - Odwróciła się, nie mogąc znieść siły jego wzroku. I tak powiedziała już zbyt wiele. Nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Akkarin pozwolił jej dojść do drzwi.

\- Soneo. - Zatrzymał ją dźwięk jego głosu. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Pragnęła po prostu wyjść. - Pamiętaj, że jeśli piśniesz chociaż słówko...

\- Wiem - ucięła. - Nie martw się Wielki Mistrzu - powiedziała ironicznie. - Nie zdradzę twojego sekretu.

Szybkim krokiem zaczęła wspinać się po schodach.

\- _Jeszcze nie..._ \- szepnęła ledwie słyszalnie.


	3. Największe zagrożenie

**"Największe zagrożenie"**

_A/N; Rozdział drugi :) Chciałam, żeby był trochę dłuższy, ale w ostateczności postanowiłam podzielić go na dwie części. Witam wszystkich, którzy zaglądają tutaj i czytają! :) Bardzo dziękuję tym, którzy poświęcają chwilę, by zostawić po sobie ślad._

_**Francesca**, bardzo się cieszę, że podobały Ci się "Decyzje" i uważasz je za spójne i logiczne. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki to dla mnie komplement! :D Cały czas starałam się tak prowadzić opowiadanie, by na końcu wszystko miało swój sens. W przypadku tej historii, również postaram się nie zawieść Twoich oczekiwań :)_

_Proszę, czytajcie i piszcie :)_

* * *

Kroki za jej plecami stawały się co raz głośniejsze, więc przyspieszyła, widząc przed sobą drzwi do Rezydencji. Banda Regina nie odpuściła jej nawet po jego porażce na Arenie. Z początku ich zaczepki były nie groźne, lecz od jakiegoś czasu znów posuwali się za daleko. Kilka dni wcześniej złapali ją, gdy wracała z dodatkowych lekcji z Yikmo. Było ich kilkunastu i dali jej tak popalić, że gdy już znudziło im się przysmażanie jej tarczy, musiała odczekać dobrą godzinę, zanim była w stanie wstać o własnych siłach.

Nie powiedziała Akkarinowi. Nie chciała mu się żalić i nawet nie miała większych pretensji o brak jakichkolwiek interwencji. Jednak czuła złość na samą myśl o jego bierności. Najbardziej irytował ją fakt, że Wielki Mistrz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jej prześladowców i wiedział, do czego się posuwają. Świetnie się bawił, podczas gdy ona nie raz ledwo wracała do domu i z trudem wdrapywała się po schodach na pierwsze piętro.

Poczuła wibrację na tarczy, gdy jedno z uderzeń okazało się być celne. Zacisnęła zęby i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyła kroku. Gdy dotknęła klamki, musiała rozkojarzyć się na chwilę i osłabić swoją barierę ochronną. Poczuła gorąca smugę na łydce. Do środka wpadła z przekleństwem na ustach. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i natychmiast spojrzała na ranę, wyrządzoną przez drobne uderzenie palące.

\- Jasna cholera - warknęła i posłała w ciało leczniczą energię.

Wtedy dotarł do niej znajomy szelest szat. Błyskawicznie wyprostowała się i spojrzała w czarne oczy, które obserwowały ją uważnie. Miała wrażenie, że widziała znikający cień półuśmiechu z jego ust. To tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozgniewało.

\- Wielki Mistrzu - wycedziła i ukłoniła się grzecznie.

Akkarin wstał i podszedł odrobinę bliżej.

\- Taki język nie jest akceptowany w tym domu - powiedział.

Zacisnęła usta i niżej opuściła głowę.

\- Wybacz, Wielki Mistrzu - nie zamierzała mu się tłumaczyć.

\- Co stało się z twoją nogą?

\- Nic - skłamała.

\- Przecież widziałem.

_Co cię to obchodzi?_ Pomyślała i ledwo zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

\- To tylko Regin - odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ach, znowu on...

Podniosła na niego rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Powiedział to taki tonem, jakby mówił o jakiejś przyjemnej rutynie.

\- Ostatnio nie daje ci spokoju, prawda? - spytał, mrużąc przy tym oczy i Sonea poczuła pilną potrzebę wycofania się do swojej sypialni.

Akkarin zrobił krok w tył, chyba po to, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jej nodze, lecz Sonea wykorzystała ten moment na ucieczkę. Nie zdążyła jednak dotrzeć do schodów, gdy zatrzymał ją jego głos.

\- Soneo.

Niechętnie odwróciła się i spojrzała w beznamiętną czerń jego oczu.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie.

\- I znasz na nie odpowiedź.

Akkarin uniósł brwi i przez chwilę wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego jej śmiałością. Sonea jednak zdążyła już skarcić się w myślach za brak kontroli nad sobą.

\- Czyżby? - mruknął i ruszył w jej kierunku.

\- Jestem zmęczona. Chciałabym odpocząć - powiedziała z zamiarem odwrócenia się do niego plecami.

\- Gdyby Regin naprzykrzał ci się zbyt mocno na pewno byś mi o tym powiedziała, prawda?

Zacisnęła pięści, czując nagłe drżenie dłoni. Jego obecność źle na nią działała. Traciła zdolność temperowania własnego gniewu, gdy zadawał jej tak idiotyczne pytania.

\- Robisz to specjalnie, Wielki Mistrzu? - warknęła, prawie trzęsąc się ze złości. - Doskonale wiesz, jak często się to zdarza, więc dlaczego zadajesz mi takie pytania? Widzę, jak cię to bawi. Jak za każdym razem, zamiast walczyć, pozwalam im sobą pomiatać.

Akkarin stał przed nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wyglądał na kompletnie nieporuszonego jej słowami. Jego spokój tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszał.

\- Jeśli to dla ciebie taka świetna zabawa, powiedz. Następnych razem, gdy będziesz mnie obserwował, postaram się urozmaicić scenkę jakimiś ciekawymi elementami - warknęła, niezbyt świadoma tego, że Wielki Mistrz zacisnął jedną dłoń w pięść.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że tym razem posunęła się odrobinę za daleko. Jego oczy błyszczały gniewnymi iskrami i wiedziała, że jej wyskok nie obejdzie się bez odpowiedniej kary.

\- Twój temperament przybrał ostatnio na silę, czy odnoszę mylne wrażenie? - zapytał.

A więc postanowił drażnić ją dalej.

Sonea warknęła głośno i odwróciła się, by wspiąć się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Usłyszała za sobą jego kroki, lecz pohamowała chęć otoczenia się tarczą. Miała go naprawdę dość, a wyglądało na to, że Akkarin czerpał z tej żenującej sytuacji mnóstwo radości. Jakby widok jej, wybuchającej nagłym gniewem, był zabawny. Sonea nie uznawała tej kłótni za coś wartego przedłużania. Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawi jej w spokoju, jak zwykle?

\- Zatrzymaj się - polecił jej jego ostry głos.

Posłuchała go i natychmiast pożałowała.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie.

\- To nic nowego - odgryzła się.

\- Zapominasz się...

\- Mam to gdzieś. Po prostu pozwól mi już odejść.

\- Sądziłem, że te niegroźne zaczepki Regina będą dla ciebie dobrym treningiem. Yikmo wspominał, że idzie ci lepiej z każdym dniem.

Zaniepokoiło ją to, że Akkarin aż tak interesował się jej ćwiczeniami z Wojownikiem.

\- Świetnym treningiem jest także wracanie do domu na czworakach - mruknęła, chociaż nie miała zamiaru mówić niczego podobnego.

_Pomyśli, że użalasz się nad sobą._ Skarciła się w myślach.

Wielki Mistrz uniósł nieco wyżej brwi i przez krótką chwilę wyglądał nawet na zaskoczonego. Sonea wiedziała, że potrafił doskonale grać, zmieniając role szybciej, niż była w stanie to zauważyć.

\- Jeśli chcesz... - zaczął spokojnym, chłodnym głosem.

\- Nic od ciebie nie chcę! - wybuchnęła, gwałtownie cofając się w stronę drzwi, za którymi była jej sypialnia.

Na karku poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz na samą myśl o otrzymaniu od niego pomocy. Gdyby Regin i jego banda zostaliby przez niego utemperowani, nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Była pewna, że jedynie pogorszyłoby to jej sytuację. Po za tym, sam pomysł interweniującego Akkarina był dla niej nie do przyjęcia.

\- Nie chcę twojej pomocy! - powiedziała głośno. - Jedyne, czego chcę, to skończyć naukę i uwolnić się od ciebie! Wyrwać się z tego więzienia i nigdy więcej cię nie oglądać!

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość do zaledwie kilkunastu centymetrów. Sonea niemal przestała oddychać. Nie była pewna, czy to z powodu znalezienia się tak blisko człowieka, który wielokrotnie zabijał, czy też przez słowa, które przed chwilą opuściły jej usta. Jej kolana zaczęły lekko drżeć.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę, byś zniknęła wraz z moim sekretem - powiedział tak cicho, że ledwie słyszała jego słowa. Stał jednak tak blisko, że wyczytałaby je nawet z ruchu jego warg.

\- C-co? - wydukała, sparaliżowana.

\- To, co słyszałaś. Zbyt wiele wiesz.

Silna fala mdłości ścisnęła jej żołądek. Miała wrażenie, jakby cały świat zwolnił na chwilę, by po chwili rozpędzić się do niewyobrażalnej prędkości.

\- Nie możesz...

\- Mogę i jeśli nie okażesz chociaż odrobiny posłuszeństwa, sprawię, że to, co czeka cię po ukończeniu Gildii, będzie jeszcze mniej przyjemne - powiedział, a lód w jego głosie, wbił się niczym igły w jej kręgosłup.

Pokręciła przecząco głową, nie mogąc wydobyć słowa z rozchylonych warg.

\- Ostatnio sprawiasz mi wiele problemów. Powinnaś skupić się na nauce, zamiast na próbach wyprowadzania mnie z równowagi, gdyż przyznam, że dzisiaj ci się niemal udało - warknął i uderzył pięścią w ścianę, o którą się opierała.

Podskoczyła i odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. Gdzie podziała się jej odwaga i niechęć, w miejsce tego obezwładniającego strachu? Dlaczego znów była taka słaba!?

\- Nienawidzę cię... - wyszeptała, a do jej oczu nabiegły pierwsze łzy.

Jego usta wygięły się w gorzkim półuśmiechu.

\- Wynoś się do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź z niego, dopóki ci na to nie pozwolę - zagrzmiał.

Sonea struchlała i natychmiast wykonała jego polecenie. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zaryglowała zamek i obłożyła je barierą dźwiękową.

Ledwo dotarła do łóżka, na które rzuciła się ze zduszonym krzykiem. Zakryła twarz drżącymi dłońmi, próbując zatrzymać łzy. Nie pomogło. Wybuchnęła głośnym szlochem, czując ogromny ból w sercu. Z trudem łapała kolejne oddechy. Panika co raz mocniej zacieśniała się wokół niej, uniemożliwiając zapanowanie nad sobą.

To, co przed chwilą usłyszała zaczynało nabierać przerażających kształtów. Nie uwolni się. Nie pozwoli jej na to. Zawsze będzie jej cieniem, nigdy nie zazna pełnej swobody. Zapłakała jeszcze głośniej, a jej płuca niemal nie rozdarły się od krzyku, który wydarł się z jej ust.

Chwyciła leżącą obok poduszkę i wtuliła w nią twarz, próbując uciszyć się chociaż na moment. Poczuła znajomy zapach Rezydencji i z wściekłością odrzuciła ją, nie dbając o to, czy niczego nie uszkodzi. Usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i przypomniała sobie o wazonie na komodzie. Nie obchodził ją on teraz, ani już nigdy nie będzie.

Dopóki Akkarin żyje, będzie miał nad nią kontrolę. Dopóki żyje, nie ucieknie. Dopóki żyje...

_Dopóki żyje_.

Energicznie usiadła i otarła łzy. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej wyobraźnia podsunęła jej taki pomysł. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem na samą myśl o prawdopodobieństwie powodzenia misji tak szalonej i w zasadzie niewykonalnej. Jednak nic nie jest niemożliwe, jeśli mocno się tego pragnie. Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz podekscytowania.

_Nie jesteś do tego zdolna_. Pomyślała.

_Jesteś_. Odpowiedział drugi głosik, który ostatnio odzywał się co raz częściej.

* * *

\- Jak najskuteczniej rozbroić bardzo silną tarczę? - zapytała, podnosząc z ziemi drewnianego manekina, którego wykorzystywali do ćwiczeń.

\- Słucham? - Mistrz Yikmo odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego twarz wyrażała zdziwienie.

Sonea opuściła wzrok, speszona jego reakcją.

\- Jeszcze tydzień temu upierałaś się, że nie chcesz uczyć się walczyć - dodał z pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie dumą. Zapewne myślał, że to on zachęcił ją do nauki sztuk walki. - Zaskakujesz mnie, Soneo. Rozumiem, że na dzisiaj kończymy z technikami obrony?

Przytaknęła z lekkim uśmiechem. Wojownik zakasał rękawy i gestem dłoni polecił jej podejść na środek.

\- Mogę zapytać, co sprawiło, że tak nagle zmieniłaś zdanie? - spytał, mrużąc oczy w ciekawskiej manierze.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myślałam o wystartowaniu w turnieju - odparła swobodnie.

Yikmo zakrztusił się z wrażenia. Zasłonił usta dłonią i wciąż kaszląc, spojrzał na nią w niedowierzaniu. Widząc upór w jej spojrzeniu, wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

\- Turniej zaczyna się za trzy miesiące... Przed nami wiele pracy - powiedział, mierzwiąc dłonią krótkie włosy.

* * *

Wyciągnęła rękę starając się dosięgnąć interesujący ją wolumin, gdy nagle usłyszała czyjś głos.

\- Soneo.

Niemal nie straciła równowagi, stojąc na drabinie, gdy obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła czającego się w mroku Rothena.

Szybko zeskoczyła na dół, podeszła do Alchemika i mocno uściskała. Natychmiast jednak poczuła ukłucie niepewności. Nie powinni się spotykać, ani rozmawiać. Czyżby coś się stało? Dlaczego Rothen złamał zakaz?

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał ją.

\- Mam pozwolenie Wielkiego Mistrza na przebywanie w bibliotece magów. - Myślała, że o tym wiedział.

\- Rozumiem... - mruknął i rozejrzał się nerwowo.

Nagle chwycił ją za rękaw szaty i pociągnął za sobą.

\- Kręci się tu za dużo ludzi - wyjaśnił, a Sonea mruknęła, że nie zgadza się z nim. Biblioteka była prawdopodobnie najbardziej wyludnionym miejscem w całej Gildii.

Gdy w końcu zatrzymał się na styku dwóch bocznych alejek, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Nawet dobrze się składa, że się spotkaliśmy. I tak chciałem cię dziś szukać po zajęciach.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

Rothen posłał jej jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, którego nie widziała od paru długich lat. Patrzył na nią karcącym wzrokiem mentora, ganiącego swoją nowicjuszkę.

\- Co to za głupi pomysł z tym turniejem? - przeszedł od razu do sedna.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wieść rozeszła się szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała.

\- Uważasz, że nie dam sobie rady? - zapytała łobuzersko.

Alchemik fuknął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Nienawidziłaś sztuk wojennych! Więc co się stało? Tylko nie mów mi, że to było nagłe olśnienie.

Dziewczyna zachichotała i zakryła usta dłonią.

\- Zawsze warto próbować nowych rzeczy - mruknęła, wciąż uśmiechając się.

Rothen chwycił ją za ramię. Dość mocno, na co Sonea zareagowała cichym syknięciem.

\- Koniec żartów. Mów, o co chodzi.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana i wywróciła oczami.

\- Już dobrze, nie martw się. Nie zamierzam startować w turnieju, to była tylko taka przykrywka... - zaczęła.

\- Całe szczęście! Już myślałem, że zwariowałaś, lub skusiła cię nagroda...

\- Jaka nagroda? - przerwała mu, zaciekawiona.

\- Widzę, że nie masz bladego pojęcia o tym turnieju. Zwycięzca może wybrać dowolnego maga, z którym chce walczyć i jeśli on wyrazi zgodę...

Wiedziała, że na wygranego czeka specjalna nagroda, lecz nie była świadoma jej rozmiarów. Rothen podał jej pomysł jak na tacy. Pierwotnie naprawdę chciała wykorzystać turniej, jako wytłumaczenie dla nagłej chęci walki. Lecz skoro los dawał jej taką szansę, ciężko było oprzeć się pokusie i z niej nie skorzystać. Być może turniej nie był wcale takim złym pomysłem?

\- Dowolnego maga? - szepnęła, głosem uniesionym z podekscytowania.

\- Tak. Chwila, o jakiej przykrywce mówiłaś?

\- Co? - zreflektowała się. - O niczym takim. Chciałam po prostu namówić Yikmo do uczenia mnie nieco bardziej zaawansowanych technik - uśmiechnęła się.

Rothen zmarszczył brwi i posłał jej krytyczne spojrzenie. Nie wiedział jednak, że Sonea co raz lepiej potrafiła ukrywać przed nim prawdę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie knujesz - mruknął, nie przestając mierzyć ją wzrokiem. - Turniej to nie byle jaka zabawa dla nowicjuszy i magów. Tylko najlepsi biorą w nim udział. Na dodatek to twój ostatni rok nauki, nie powinnaś się rozpraszać przed najważniejszymi egzaminami.

\- Nic się nie martw - zapewniła go pogodnym głosem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Oboje podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Alchemik dał jej ponaglający znak ręką, więc Sonea pospiesznie oddaliła się w jedną z bocznych alejek, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zastanawiała się, jak zdoła ukryć przed nim swój szaleńczy pomysł. Nie wiedziała jednak, że nie będzie musiała.

* * *

Nadgarstek zaczął ją już pobolewać od ciągłego pisania, więc odchyliła się w swoim krześle i omiotła wzrokiem notatki, które przygotowała na zbliżające się zajęcia z anatomii układu kostnego dziecka. Z zadowoleniem pokiwała głową.

Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc pukanie do drzwi. To pewnie Takan, pomyślała zerkając na zegar i widząc na nim godzinę kolacji. Od kłótni z Akkarinem minęły trzy dni i można by powiedzieć, że Sonea miała... szlaban. Na szczęście służący dbał o nią i jakby chcąc zrekompensować jej izolację (którą powitała z wdzięcznością), przemycał w jej posiłkach drobne, miłe niespodzianki. Ostatniego wieczora były to słodkie orzechy w syropie, które pochłonęła niemal na raz. Na samą myśl o tym, co dziś ją czeka, poczuła napływającą do ust ślinkę.

Wstała i z nieobecnym uśmiechem podeszła do drzwi. Gdy je otworzyła, poczuła zastygające w jej ciele wszystkie mięśnie. Zamiast przyjaznej twarzy Takana, ujrzała mroczne oblicze Akkarina i jego usta wygięte w drwiącym półuśmiechu.

\- Wielki Mistrzu - dygnęła i opuściła wzrok.

\- Soneo - powiedział.

Czekała na dalsze słowa. W zamian za to, ogarnęła ich niepokojąca cisza. Sonea czuła rosnące napięcie na własnej skórze. W końcu przemogła się i podniosła głowę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin stoi w otwartych drzwiach, co dawało mu swobodny wgląd do jej sypialni. Skrzywiła się i ostrożnie przekroczyła próg, pociągając za sobą drzwi, aż te kliknęły cicho. Jednocześnie przypomniała sobie o zakazie opuszczania pokoju, dopóki jej na to nie powoli i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- Rozmawiałem dziś z twoim nauczycielem sztuk wojennych - powiedział nagle. - Jest z ciebie bardzo zadowolony.

Sonea poczuła ucisk w żołądku, lecz nie pozwoliła, by emocje które ukrywała, stały się dla niego widoczne. Zacisnęła zęby boleśnie, pracując nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.

\- Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie.

\- Wspomniał mi coś o turnieju.

Mogła się tego spodziewać. Yikmo nie miał powodów, by okłamywać Wielkiego Mistrza. Zimny dreszcze zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie, kiedy wzrok Akkarina stał się jeszcze bardziej intensywny.

\- To bardzo ciekawe, Soneo... - mruknął i przystąpił pół kroku w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna przywarła plecami do drewnianych drzwi za sobą.

\- Nie widziałem, że aż tak zainteresowały cię techniki walki. Byłaś ich przeciwniczką. Wygląda na to, że Mistrz Yikmo osiągnął swój cel.

\- Najwyraźniej... - mruknęła i wbiła spojrzenie w swoje stopy.

\- Z tej okazji, coś mi się przypomniało. Czytałaś może Najnowsze Dzieje Gildii, pióra Mistrza Jugena?

Niepewnie zerknęła na niego z ukosa, nie rozpoznając dziwnego sposobu, w jaki się do niej zwracał. Akkarin obserwował ją z lekkim rozbawieniem, co dało jej pewność, że na pewno coś planuje.

W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- W jednym z najnowszych rozdziałów, zawarł historię świeżo upieczonego maga, który został właśnie zwycięzcą turnieju. Podczas walki z magiem, którego nigdy nie darzył wielką sympatią, z resztą z wzajemnością, doszło do tragicznego wypadku. Widzisz Soneo... - mruknął i ponownie zbliżył się do niej. - Nie stosuje się w takim wypadku dodatkowej tarczy ochronnej. Młodzieniec był zbyt pewny siebie i za mocno osłabił własną. Tak się złożyło, że przeciwnik źle dostosował poziom mocy w uderzeniu i biedny chłopak zginął na miejscu.

Serce w jej piersi biło tak głośno, że była pewna, iż Akkarin je słyszy. Czy on właśnie próbował ją zastraszyć?

\- Oczywiście nikt nie oskarżył Mistrza Orena o morderstwo - dodał, jakby żartując. - Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

Sonea spięła się. Była pewna, że Akkarin nie mówił jej tego przez przypadek. W końcu przyszedł do niej tylko po to, by w swoich słowach zawrzeć ostrzeżenie - wie, co zaplanowała i nie powoli na realizację tego planu. Ma nad nią przewagę. Zawsze ją miał...

\- Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego...

\- Z tobą? - zmrużył oczy.

Sonea znała ten gest, jako oznakę momentu, w którym Akkarin zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Ze złością stwierdziła, że potrafiła rozszyfrowywać sygnały, które jej posyłał. Jakim cudem zdołała go na tyle poznać? Przecież unikała go jak ognia, a każda chwila spędzona w jego towarzystwie była dla niej prawdziwą udręką.

\- Twoje powierzchowne myśli są tak głośne, że równie dobrze mogłabyś to powiedzieć - warknął.

Ziemia usunęła się spod jej stóp i Sonea czuła, że traci oparcie. Zaparła się dłonią o framugę drzwi. Zapomniała jak świetnie radził sobie z odczytywaniem myśli bez kontaktu fizycznego. Ile razy już to robił, podczas gdy ona nie zdawała sobie z niczego sprawy?

Szyderczy uśmiech zawitał na jego ustach i Sonea zrozumiała, że robi to cały czas. Poczuła ogarniającą ją furię.

\- Czy mógłbyś przestać, Wielki Mistrzu? - myślała, że jej głos zabrzmi uprzejmie, lecz był przesiąknięty wyłącznie złością.

\- Zbyt głośno myślisz - odparł, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Więc jeśli uważasz, że pozwolę ci zrobić coś tak głupiego, to grubo się mylisz. Nie wystartujesz w żadnym turnieju.

Sonea otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować.

\- Powiedziałem. Zapomnij o tym, inaczej koniec z zajęciami z Mistrzem Yikmo - warknął.

Zacisnęła pięści, czując jak zaczyna drżeć ze wściekłości. Znowu to robił. Manipulował nią, zastraszał i bawił się nią jak marionetką. A ona mu na to pozwalała. Akkarin odwrócił się do niej plecami i ruszył do drzwi własnej sypialni. Sonea poruszyła się w jego stronę, wiedziona czymś, co mogło być determinacją lub nagłą odwagą.

\- Nie przestanę trenować - powiedziała głośno.

Mężczyzna w czerni zatrzymał się i powoli zwrócił w jej kierunku. Jego brwi były zmarszczone i wyglądał na lekko zaniepokojonego.

\- Będę ćwiczyć tak długo, aż ci dorównam.

Z jego płuc wydarło się groźne warknięcie. Kilkoma krokami podszedł do niej, tak że Sonea znów została przyparta do drzwi. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, wyparowała;

\- Boisz się tego, że będę mogła ci zagrozić.

Natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie. Miała wrażenie, że siłą powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem jej. Przerażał ją.

\- Głupia dziewczyno - powiedział głośno, a echo jego głosu rozeszło się po całym korytarzu. - Naprawdę myślisz, że to ja jestem twoim największym wrogiem?

Rozszerzyła oczy, słysząc jak wypowiada jej własne myśli.

\- Jesteś równie uparta, co zdolna, lecz wiedz, że sama na siebie sprowadzisz katastrofę - warknął i chwycił ją za ramię. - Nie sądź, że możesz się ze mną mierzyć.

Sonea znieruchomiała, niezdolna do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Dotykał ją. Była w niebezpieczeństwie. Tak jak mówił, sama była sobie winna, powinna była siedzieć cicho...

\- Nadchodzi coś znacznie gorszego, a ty tak samo jak cała Gildia, jesteś ślepa. Próbowałem ci wytłumaczyć, lecz odpychasz od siebie prawdę - syknął i mocniej zacisnął palce wokół jej ręki. Sonea zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna zacząć wołać o pomoc. - Przyjdzie taki moment, że w końcu zrozumiesz, że...

Przerwały im czyjeś kroki na schodach. Akkarin odsunął się od niej jak oparzony, wyprostował i splótł dłonie za plecami. Emocje z jego twarzy po prostu wyparowały. Ukazała im się głowa Takana.

\- Panie... - zaczął niepewnie i posłał Akkarinowi pytające spojrzenie.

Sonea odetchnęła z ulgą, dziękując mu za wyczucie dobrego momentu. Korzystając z okazji, otworzyła drzwi i wsunęła się do pokoju. Zabezpieczyła wejście kilkoma zaklęciami i z walącym sercem usiadła na łóżku.

Co chciał jej powiedzieć? Co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że jest ślepa? Jego słowa nieprzyjemnie wirowały w jej głowie. Nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić.

Jednego była pewna. Właśnie ocalała z wielkiego zagrożenia. Wyszła cało z konfrontacji z Akkarinem, lecz drugi raz może nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Nie może dopuścić do tego po raz kolejny, zanim nie będzie gotowa. Nie wiedziała jak cienka była już granica jego wytrzymałości. Z pełną świadomością testowała ją, lecz dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że próby te mogą okazać się dla niej fatalne w skutkach. Musi nauczyć się kontrolować emocje, dopóki nie będzie pewna, że nadszedł właściwy moment.


	4. Pierwsza krew

**"Pierwsza krew"**

_A/N: Siłą powstrzymuję się przed dopisaniem do tego rozdziału jeszcze kilku rzeczy, lecz zostawię je sobie na kolejny ;). Uff..._

_Droga **elark**, dziękuję za Twój komentarz, zawsze jestem wdzięczna za opinię, wytknięcie pewnych błędów - to uczula na przyszłość. Jednak odczuwam silną potrzebę obrony :) "Poza tym" to jedyna poprawna pisownia tych dwóch słów. Nie "pozatym", a już na pewno nie "po za tym". Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewasz o ten kontratak ;) Jeśli chodzi o końcówki - bardzo na nie uważam. Na początku "Decyzji" zdarzały mi się one znacznie częściej, lecz obecnie ciągle pracuję nad tym, by moje teksty czytało się jak najprzyjemniej. Pozdrawiam i do przeczytania ;)_

* * *

Dzień końcowych egzaminów nadszedł tak niespodziewanie, że Sonea nie mogła się nadziwić kiedy minęły te wszystkie lata. To prawda, ominęła jeden rok, przeskakując klasę wyżej, lecz i tak była odrobinę przytłoczona tym, że to już koniec.

Z jednej strony czuła ekscytację. Nareszcie nadszedł moment, w którym stanie się magiem. Czekała na to cztery długie lata, osiem niekończących się semestrów wypełnionych upokorzeniami ze strony Regina. Wiele nieprzespanych nocy i tysiące przeczytanych stron ksiąg, które wyciągała z odmętów biblioteki. Lecz przede wszystkim, przez ten cały czas, towarzyszyła jej złość.

Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie ostatniej kłótni, którą odbyli. Akkarin dowiedział się, że nie zrezygnowała z konkursu i był po prostu wściekły. Sonea, nauczona doświadczeniem, przyjęła jego sprzeciw w milczeniu, po czym odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zmieniać zdania i nie widzi przeszkód, dla których nie mogłaby wziąć udziału w turnieju. Wielki Mistrz jedynie zacisnął usta i podsumował ją, jako "nieposłuszną nowicjuszkę". Odczuwała dziwną satysfakcję, kiedy ją tak nazywał.

O tyle, o ile cieszył ją dzień ukończenia studiów, o tyle nie mogła pozbyć się towarzyszącego jej niepokoju. Nie wiedziała co było lepsze. Nieciekawa codzienność, do której przywykła, czy też przyszłość, która napawała ją strachem. Słowa Akkarina były w niej wciąż żywe. Była pewna, że nie zapomniał, więc nie spodziewała się niczego dobrego.

Spojrzeniem omiotła swój pokój w Rezydencji. Miała nadzieję, że wkrótce to miejsce przestanie być jej domem. Obiecała sobie, że kiedy wróci, przejrzy swoje rzeczy, by być przygotowaną do jak najszybszego opuszczenia sypialni. Lecz teraz musiała się pospieszyć, by zdążyć na swój ostatni egzamin z wybranej przez siebie dyscypliny.

* * *

\- Jak ci poszło? - zapytał Rothen ze słabym uśmiechem.

Czekał na nią przed wyjściem. Sonea wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do tego, że mogli w końcu ze sobą rozmawiać. O ten cenny skarb, jakim były chwile spędzone razem z Rothenem, zażarcie walczyła przez ostatnie miesiące. Akkarin w końcu ugiął się, po części chyba świadomy nadchodzącej chwili ukończenia przez nią studiów.

\- Dobrze - odparła i wzruszyła ramionami.

Uczyła się i trenowała wiele godzin. Nie dopuszczała do siebie innej opcji, niż jeden z lepszych wyników.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybrałaś Sztuki wojenne. Myślałem, że chciałaś być Uzdrowicielką.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

\- Wiem. Jednak nadal nie potrafię sobie tego wyjaśnić. Najpierw te ćwiczenia z Yikmo, później turniej, a w końcu dyscyplina... Nie rozumiem, co tak nagle cię zmieniło.

Spojrzała na niego poważnie. Gdyby tylko znał prawdę... Lecz nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że zdecydowała się zostać Wojowniczką, po to, by kiedyś stać się silniejszą od Akkarina i go pokonać. Przestraszyłaby go, a już na pewno nie zdołałaby przekonać, że wygranie walki z Wielkim Mistrzem jest możliwe. Jednak, jeśli więcej osób pozna prawdę...

\- Kto będzie twoim kolejnym przeciwnikiem? - Jego głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. - Pierwsze dwie walki poszły ci jak z płatka, więc nie spodziewam się niczego innego, jak samych dalszych sukcesów. - puścił jej oko.

Odpowiedziała mu szczerym uśmiechem. Mimo, że nie popierał jej decyzji o udziale w konkursie, teraz nieustannie ją wspierał i motywował.

\- Johid, chłopak z grupy niżej.

Miała jeszcze kilka dni, by się przygotować. Musi powtórzyć podstawowe techniki. Te najwymyślniejsze chciała zachować na sam finał.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść, umieram z głodu, a to chyba pora obiadu - dodała i chwyciła Alchemika pod rękę.

* * *

Leżała w łóżku i w zamyśleniu wpatrywała się w biały sufit. Ręce ułożyła wygodnie pod głową. Było jej ciepło i przyjemnie pod otulającą ją kołdrą. Jednak nie mogła się zmusić do snu. Jej myśli uparcie krążyły wokół walki, którą miała rozegrać następnego dnia. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i pokona przeciwnika w pierwszych trzech rundach, zachowa wiele energii i zagwarantuje sobie miejsce w ćwierćfinałach. Dotychczas nie miała żadnych problemów z wygrywaniem pojedynków. Przekonała się, że to czego uczył ją Yikmo, było bezcenną wiedzą. Udało jej się nawet polubić Sztuki wojenne i zaczęła czerpać niezdrową radość z każdej wygranej.

Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze. Lubiła wieczory, kiedy Rezydencja była ogarnięta kompletną ciszą. Zamykała oczy i pozwalała myślom odpłynąć daleko od problemów, które ją dręczyły. Od wiecznych sporów z Akkarinem, od niepewności czekającej na nią po ukończeniu studiów, od gniewu, który od dłuższego czasu nie pozwalał jej zaznać pełnego spokoju. Każdego ranka, gdy stawała przed lustrem i patrzyła na swoje odbicie, widziała w nim coś niepokojącego. W jej brązowych oczach co raz częściej pojawiał się płomień, który powoli trawił ją od środka. Sama do końca nie wiedziała ile złości w sobie nosi.

Serce w jej piersi biło spokojniej z każdą minutą. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła.

Zbudziła się z bólem głowy i jęknęła cicho. Z wysiłkiem podniosła się i usiadła. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzała się po pokoju i skrzywiła się, gdy oślepiło ją jaskrawe światło. Niechętnie opuściła stopy na drewnianą podłogę i wstała, by przeprowadzić poranną toaletę. Poczuła silny zawrót głowy i niemal nie przewróciła się z powrotem na łóżko. Zdołała ustać w miejscu. Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś było nie w porządku. Nie czuła się dobrze.

Ten promieniujący ból w skroniach i dziwnie miękkie nogi nie świadczyły o niczym dobrym. Była słaba. Przerażająco słaba.

_Musiałam się rozchorować_, dotarło do niej. Usiadła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie, nie może być chora akurat dzisiaj. Wczoraj czuła się świetnie. Czyżby przesadziła z wieczornym treningiem? Jęknęła głośniej i podejrzała swoją moc. Była faktycznie zaniżona i wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak u chorej osoby. Musi zawołać Takana. Potrzebuje czegoś, co postawi ją na nogi. Natychmiast.

* * *

Vinara odsunęła dłoń z jej czoła i zacisnęła usta w cienką linijkę. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie zachwyconą tym, że została tak pilnie ściągnięta do Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza o poranku Dnia wolnego. Jednak Akkarin nalegał, by zbadał ją najlepszy Uzdrowiciel. Jak zwykle postanowił uprzykrzać każdemu dzień.

\- Nie wygląda to dobrze. Za dużo trenowałaś. Twój organizm odmówił ci posłuszeństwa - stwierdziła ostro.

\- Ale dzisiaj jest kolejna walka w turnieju! - poskarżyła się.

\- Trudno.

Sonea zamrugała kilkakrotnie, niepewna czy dobrze zrozumiała słowa Uzdrowicielki.

\- J-jak to?

\- Nie jestem w stanie przywrócić ci sił w kilka godzin. Musisz po prostu odpocząć.

\- Nie mogę! Walka...

\- Ważniejsze jest twoje zdrowie, niż udział w konkursie - powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Mistrzyni Vinaro, chyba nie rozumiesz. Jeśli dziś nie wystartuję, odpadnę z rywalizacji - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

\- Rozumiem doskonale i wciąż nic na to nie poradzę.

Dziewczyna podkurczyła nogi pod kołdrą i przytuliła do nich czoło. Westchnęła cicho. Po chwili poczuła na ramieniu dotyk ciepłej dłoni.

\- Soneo, wiem jak ciężko na to pracowałaś - powiedziała Vinara. - I bardzo ci współczuję. Dostaniesz odpowiednie leki i... pewnie jutro będziesz czuć się dobrze...

\- Jutro? - wyszeptała, podrywając głowę.

\- Dzień w łóżku, w połączeniu z naszą medycyną, pozwolą ci odzyskać siły.

Sonea oparła lewy policzek na kolanach, odwracając wzrok od starszej kobiety.

\- Jutro będzie już za późno... - wymruczała.

Mistrzyni nic nie odpowiedziała. Poklepała ją jedynie pokrzepiająco po dłoni i po chwili wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając ją samą i zrozpaczoną.

Hektolitry wylanego potu na nic - odpadła z turnieju. Naprawdę zależało jej na tym zwycięstwie. Gdyby jej się udało i doszłoby do starcia pomiędzy nią i Akkarinem, mogłaby poznać techniki walki, których używał. Dowiedzieć się co nieco o sposobie utrzymywania przez niego tarczy. Dałoby jej to sporą przewagę w przyszłości. Oczywiście nie spodziewała się wygranej. Przecież Wielki Mistrz był najlepszym Wojownikiem w Gildii. W końcu, jakżeby mogła się z nim mierzyć...

* * *

Po całym dniu spędzonym w swoim pokoju, Sonea czuła się jeszcze gorzej, niż o poranku. Takan nie zajrzał do niej cały dzień, więc zaczęła odczuwać ssanie w żołądku. W końcu zdecydowała się sama zejść do kuchni i zjeść chociażby resztki wczorajszej kolacji.

Nie miała na sobie nic poza cienka koszulą nocną, lecz była pewna, że była sama w Rezydencji. Gdy dotarła do kuchni, burczenie dobiegające z brzucha, było już bardzo głośne. Na stole znalazła koszyk ze świeżymi bułeczkami, więc zachłannie chwyciła kilka w garść i wgryzła się w miękkie pieczywo. Mruczała z zadowoleniem, przeżuwając swój pierwszy posiłek.

Wtedy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Odwróciła się szybko i zamarła, widząc nikogo innego, jak Wielkiego Mistrza. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Zawsze natrafiała na niego w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Tym razem jednak stała przed nim w cienkiej koszuli, a powietrze w kuchni było dość chłodne. Poczuła się zażenowana, że widzi ją w takim stanie. W pół prześwitującym ubraniu, z ustami wypchanymi jedzeniem.

\- Wkmistcu... - dygnęła.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że Akkarin się uśmiechnął. Poczuła się jeszcze niezręczniej.

\- Dlaczego nie zawołałaś Takana? - zapytał po prostu.

Sonea w końcu przełknęła bułkę i odpowiedziała, tym razem już normalnie;

\- Nie było go cały dzień.

\- Cały dzień? - uniósł jedną brew.

Dziewczyna otoczyła się ramionami, mimowolnie czerwieniąc się.

\- To właśnie powiedziałam - odparła, odwracając wzrok.

Usłyszała głośne westchnięcie ze strony stojącego przed nią mężczyzny.

\- No tak. Wracaj do swojego pokoju, za chwilę przyślę ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Zostaw te bułki.

Sonea odłożyła trzymane w garści pieczywo i pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Dumnie minęła Wielkiego Mistrza, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Zupełnie zapomniała, jak słaba była, a na dodatek zmarznięta. Gdy przekroczyła próg, zakręciło jej się w głowię, a wzrok stracił swoją ostrość. Poczuła, jak osuwa się w dół, więc wyciągnęła dłoń, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam napotka ścianę. Lecz pomyliła się i z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że za chwilę zderzy się z twardą podłogą.

Z głuchym łupnięciem wylądowała na zimnym kamieniu. Ostry ból w kolanach przywrócił jej świadomość.

\- Soneo? - usłyszała wołanie Akkarina.

_Tylko nie to. Najpierw widział mnie pół nagą, a teraz czołgająca się po ziemi._ Pomyślała i w panice zaczęła się podnosić.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Wyszedł akurat, gdy nieudolnie próbowała przenieść ciężar ciała na swoje ręce. W jednej chwili klęczał już przy niej, a jego intensywne spojrzenie wierciło w niej dziury. Odsunęła się od niego jak oparzona. Akkarin zastygł, z dłonią wyciągnięta w jej kierunku. Po chwili, widząc przerażenie na jej twarzy, cofnął ją i skrzywił się lekko.

\- No już, nic ci nie zrobię - powiedział spokojnie.

Sonea miała ochotę się uszczypnąć. Mówił do niej jak do zwierzęcia, które oswaja się delikatnym głosem. Lecz ona nie czuła się ani trochę bardziej oswojona z myślą, że leży przed nim na podłodze z koszulą plączącą się między nogami i nie ma siły by się podnieść.

Wielki Mistrz przysunął się odrobinę bliżej.

\- Jesteś wykończona. Myślałem, że miałaś leżeć w łóżku, a nie spacerować po Rezydencji.

\- Dokładnie to robiłam cały dzień - warknęła. - Ale jeśli celem było zagłodzenie mnie, to prawie się wam udało.

Akkarin zaśmiał się, wprawiając ją w osłupienie.

\- Pomogę ci, dobrze? - powiedział, poważniejąc.

Zaprzeczyła energicznym ruchem głowy i odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Posłuchaj. Możesz w taki sposób samodzielnie dotrzeć do swojej sypialni, lub pozwolić mnie zrobić to za ciebie.

Rozszerzyła oczy, pojmując, że miał na myśli zaniesienie jej tam. W jej gardle utworzyła się twarda gula, niemożliwa do przełknięcia.

\- Nie ma mowy.

Mężczyzna potarł skronie. Zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, to był kolejny sygnał, który znała.

\- Dobrze - dodała nagle.

Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby się spierać. Chciała znaleźć się już w swoim łóżku i zasnąć. Nawet jeśli kosztem miała być chwilowa bliskość mordercy. W końcu i tak zdążyła już przywyknąć do mieszkania z nim pod jednym dachem.

Akkarin zerknął na nią niepewnie. Przysunął się i wyciągnął ramiona. Sonea spięła się i nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech. Nawet jeśli widział jej reakcję na jego dotyk, nie obchodziło ją to. Podniósł ją z ziemi z lekkością, jakby ważyła tyle co nic. Sonea zacisnęła powieki i starała się nie myśleć o jego oddechu na jej twarzy, gdy niósł ją do pokoju. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do jej sypialni i pomógł stanąć o własnych siłach. Dopiero, gdy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, udało jej się trochę rozluźnić. Akkarin odsunął się, oddając jej cenną przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała i wciąż lekko się chwiejąc, popchnęła drzwi do środka.

\- Takan przyniesie ci coś do jedzenia - usłyszała jeszcze jego głos.

Z ulgą położyła się do łóżka i natychmiast zamknęła oczy. Jak to możliwe, że była tak słaba? Miała nadzieję, że ranek przyniesie jej lepsze samopoczucie. W końcu był to dzień ogłoszenia wyników. Jej powieki natychmiast powędrowały do góry, a serce zaczęło bić niezdrowym rytmem. Oznaczało to, że do inauguracji został tylko tydzień...

Wielki Mistrz był dzisiaj dla niej wyjątkowo miły. Zwykle utrzymywał między nimi dystans, który absolutnie jej nie przeszkadzał, lecz tym razem był jakiś inny. Jego wzrok nie był tak chłodny i beznamiętny, a z jego twarzy zniknął ten wieczny wyraz pobłażania dla wszystkiego, co robiła. Kiedy się przewróciła, wyglądał bardziej na zaniepokojonego, niż rozbawionego. Zupełnie odwrotnie, niż się spodziewała. Ta nagła, nawet jeśli tylko chwilowa, zmiana jego zachowania nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Zbyt wiele nauczyły ją lata spędzone w Rezydencji, by tak łatwo dała się nabrać.

* * *

\- Przyjmijmy tych oto Nowicjuszy w nasze grono! Z dzisiejszym dniem stają się oni magami! - zawołał Administrator Lorlen.

Sala Dzienna rozbrzmiała od gromkich oklasków. Pośród zgromadzonego tłumu odszukała twarzy Rothena i posłała mu uśmiech. Odwzajemnił go, lecz po chwili znów się zachmurzył. Martwi się, pomyślała, schodząc ze środka sali i kierując się w jego stronę.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie w tej czerwieni - usłyszała za sobą głos i odwróciła się, nie mogąc rozpoznać jego właściciela.

Wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, gdy ujrzała przed sobą twarz młodego Uzdrowiciela o jasnych włosach.

\- Dorrien!

Mężczyzna sprawnie ominął kilka osób, które stały na jego drodze i podszedł do niej. Obdarzył ją szerokim uśmiechem. Chwycił jej dłoń i złożył na niej kurtuazyjny pocałunek. Sonea poczuła, że się rumieni.

\- Ale się zmieniłaś - powiedział, zachłannie omiatając ją wzrokiem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Tylko włosy mam dłuższe - żachnęła się i chwyciła kilka pasm, które ułożyły się na jej ramionach.

Dorrien wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ich, a ich palce zetknęły się na moment.

\- To prawda... Nie odzywałaś się tak długo. Od naszego ostatniego spotkania...

\- Wiem, przepraszam, po prostu... - zamarła, gdy tuż za jego plecami natknęła się na mroczne spojrzenie Wielkiego Mistrza.

Rozmawiał z Administratorem, lecz chyba nie przykładał się zbytnio do konwersacji, gdyż jego wzrok czujnie śledził ją i Dorriena.

Wiedziała, że go rozgniewa, mimo wszystko chwyciła młodego mężczyznę za rękę i szepnęła;

\- Chodźmy stąd. Za dużo tu ludzi.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do niej i mocniej zacisnął dłoń wokół jej własnej. Zmierzając w stronę wyjścia, minęli Rothena.

\- Idźcie, idźcie. Spotkamy się później przy kolacji - ponaglił ich.

Wyprowadziła go na zewnątrz i zaciągnęła w stronę ogrodów. Jeśli istniało miejsce, w którym mogli liczyć na odrobinę prywatności, to znajdowało się ono pomiędzy tymi krętymi alejkami. Zwolniła, gdy stwierdziła, że oddalili się wystarczająco od gwaru Sali dziennej.

Słońce dopiero zachodziło, kładąc się długimi cieniami na żwirze pod ich stopami. Powietrze było ciepłe i pachniało latem. Dokładnie tak samo, jak dwa lata wcześniej, gdy ją pocałował. Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie i poczuła wpełzający na twarz rumieniec, gdy odkryła, że ciągle jej się przyglądał. Sądziła, że to uczucie dawno w niej umarło, jednak coś w jego nienaturalnie błękitnych spojówkach podpowiadało jej inaczej.

\- No co? - zapytała i szturchnęła go w ramię.

\- Nic. Patrzę, co jeszcze się w tobie zmieniło.

Zatrzymała się i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- I co?

Dorrien podszedł bliżej i nachylił się lekko.

\- Na pewno nie urosłaś ani trochę.

\- Uważaj sobie! - zaśmiała się i zamachnęła dłonią, by dać mu kuksańca w brzuch.

Powstrzymał ją, w porę chwytając jej rękę. Trzymając ją, przyciągnął do siebie, tak, że niemal się z nim nie zderzyła. Sonea zamarła i wbiła w niego lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie. Serce w jej piersi zaczęło szybciej bić. Powinna się tego wyrzec, przestać czuć dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku. Słowa Akkarina, niczym echo rozbrzmiały w jej głowie: _Dorriena także to dotyczy._

Dorrien wyciągnął drugą dłoń i palcami delikatnie musnął skórę na jej policzku. Sonea przestała oddychać, zaskoczona uczuciami, które tak chętnie jej okazywał.

\- Tyle o tobie myślałem... - mruknął. - Chciałem dać ci więcej czasu, aż skończysz naukę. Myślałem, że to minęło, ale kiedy cię dzisiaj zobaczyłem... Wszystko powróciło.

Pochylił się, tak że ich usta dzieliły zaledwie milimetry.

\- Soneo...

\- Dorrien... ja...

Uciszył ją pocałunkiem. Mruknęła i po chwili odwzajemniła go, wspinając się na palce. Otoczył ją ramionami i zachłannie przytulił do siebie. Było jej przyjemnie, lecz coś wewnątrz niej się buntowało. Myślał o niej, podczas gdy ona prawie zupełnie o nim zapomniała. Nauka i treningi pochłonęły ją do tego stopnia, że niemal nie wyrzuciła z pamięci osoby, która, zdawało się, tyle dla niej znaczyła.

Kolejny pocałunek odciągnął ją od wyrzutów sumienia. Objęła go i wplotła palce w jego miękkie włosy, których kolor zawsze kojarzył się jej ze słońcem.

Rozdzielił ich nagły przekaz mentalny. Nie wiedziała, kto był jego nadawcą, lecz był tak silny, że aż złapała się za głowę. Oczami maga, którego nie znała, zobaczyła przerażającą scenę. Tuż nad nią pochylała się zakapturzona osoba. Sonea zobaczyła błysk czegoś, co mogło być ostrzem, lecz równie dobrze znikającą kulą światła. Napastnik narzucił jej coś ciemnego na oczy. Jęknęła, czując ból, lecz nie potrafiła zlokalizować jego źródła. To nie było jej ciało, jednak ten ktoś cierpiał. Jej myśli rozdarł przeraźliwy krzyk i przekaz urwał się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie nieprzyjemnie dźwięczące echo.

Stała, oddychając głęboko, ze wzrokiem wbitym w Dorriena. Wyglądał na tak samo oszołomionego, jak ona.

_\- Kto to był!?_ \- rozległo się wołanie mentalne, a za nim dziesiątki kolejnych głosów.

Rozpętała się burza. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało. Sonea i Dorrien nie mogli wydobyć z siebie głosu. Uzdrowiciel posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie, które oznaczało, że powinni już wracać.

\- _Zwołuję zebranie w Sali wieczornej_ \- usłyszeli głos Wielkiego Mistrza. -_ Obecność obowiązkowa dla wszystkich magów._

* * *

Gdy weszli do środka, tłum zaczął już gęstnieć. Atmosfera była wyjątkowo napięta. W całym pomieszczeniu słychać było podniesione głosy. Zanim minęła próg, zawahała się. Była magiem od zaledwie kilku godzin, a już zmuszona była brać dział w powszechnym zebraniu. Na dodatek z takiego powodu...

Dorrien chwycił ją za rękę, dodając jej trochę otuchy. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo.

\- Chodź.

Ustawili się z boku, tak by mieć dobry widok na zasiadającą na podwyższeniu Starszyznę, a jeszcze wyżej, Wielkiego Mistrza. Wszystkie głosy ucichły, gdy wszedł do środka. Sonea odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Gdy znalazł się na ich wysokości, zerknął na nich. Nie wiedziała, skąd wiedział, gdzie jej szukać, ale jednego była pewna - Akkarin był zły.

\- Proszę o ciszę - zawołał Lorlen, gdy Wielki Mistrz zajął już swoje miejsce. - Najważniejsze pytanie: czy ktoś rozpoznał maga, który przesłał nam tę przerażającą scenę?

Spośród tłumu rozległo się kilkanaście głosów, które zlały się w niezrozumiałą mieszaninę słów.

\- Spokojnie - zaapelował Administrator, unosząc w górę jedną dłoń. - Jedna osoba, proszę.

\- To była Mistrzyni Fera - odezwał się starszy mag.

Zawtórowało mu wiele głosów aprobaty.

\- Gdzie przebywała obecnie Mistrzyni?

Sonea poczuła na ramieniu dotyk Dorriena. Młody Uzdrowiciel nachylił się nad nią i wyszeptał:

\- To doświadczona Wojowniczka. Od lat patroluje granicę z Sachaką. Kilka razy widziałem ją w swojej wiosce.

Z tłumu wyłoniła się młoda kobieta w fioletowej szacie. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

\- Wielki Mistrzu, Starszyzno, Administratorze... - powiedziała i ukłoniła się lekko. - Fera to moja kuzynka. Ostatni raz, gdy z nią rozmawiałam, była w pobliżu Fortu Corres. Ale mówiła, że kieruje się w stronę Południowego Przesmyku...

Jej głos załamał się i z opuszczoną głową, wróciła pomiędzy resztę magów.

\- Mistrzyni Juno, wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że twoja kuzynka jest cała i zdrowa - rzekł Lorlen.

\- Niestety jest to mało prawdopodobne.

Wszystkie oczy powędrowały w stronę Wielkiego Mistrza. Siedział wyprostowany, a jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Jednak Sonea dostrzegła, jak powoli zaciskał i rozluźniał jedną pięść, odkrywając przed nią swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, lecz wszystko wskazuje na to, że Mistrzyni Fera została zamordowana - oznajmił surowym tonem.

Kobieta w fioletowej szacie wybuchnęła głośnym szlochem. Sonea nie była zaskoczona bezpośredniością Akkarina, jednak pomyślała, że mógł powiedzieć to nieco delikatniej.

\- Świadczy o tym sposób, w jaki kontakt mentalny został przerwany. Od tamtego momentu nikomu nie udało się z nią skontaktować.

\- To prawda - odezwał się Mistrz Balkan. - Pozostaje pytanie, co się właściwie stało? Czyżby było tak jak mówisz, Wielki Mistrzu? Że została zamordowana? To mocne słowa...

\- Granica z Sachaką już od dłuższego czasu jest niestabilna! - wykrzyknął ktoś.

\- To prawda, najpierw te porwania...

Sonea posłała Dorrienowi pytające spojrzenie. Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- To jeden z powodów dla których przyjechałem - wytłumaczył.

Nic nie słyszała o żadnych porwaniach, ani o konflikcie przy granicy. Myślała, że Sachaka to osłabione przez wojny, prawie nic nieznaczące państwo, gdzieś za Żelaznymi Wzgórzami. Dlaczego nie mówiło się o tym głośno? Jak długo już działo się tam coś niepokojącego?

\- Porwania i otrucia! - dodał ktoś inny.

\- Sachace znudził się czas pokoju?!

\- Proszę o spokój! - zagrzmiał Administrator. - Mieliśmy nadzieję, że ktoś z was skontaktował się później z Mistrzynią, lecz wygląda na to, że nie uda się nam dzisiaj rozwiązać tej sprawy.

Sala wieczorna rozbrzmiała od niezadowolonych pomruków.

\- To zadanie dla Starszyzny - dodał Lorlen. - Jeśli podejmiemy jakieś działania, poinformujemy was o tym. Tymczasem prosimy o zachowanie spokoju i rozejście się.

Zanim Sonea zdążyła odwrócić się i podążyć za Dorrieniem, zerknęła w stronę Akkarina. Zauważyła, że ją obserwował podczas trwania zgromadzenia. Teraz również siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jej osobie. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, odwrócił głowę.

Przypomniała sobie jego słowa - nadchodzi coś znacznie gorszego... Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że to miało coś wspólnego z tamtym ostrzeżeniem. Wtedy nie traktowała go poważnie, lecz po wszystkim, czego była dzisiaj świadkiem, zaczęła wątpić w swoje przeczucia. Czyżby tajemnica, którą skrywał Akkarin była znacznie mroczniejsza, niż tylko znajomość Czarnej Magii?


	5. Spisek

_A/N:Oto i on, kolejny rozdział!  
_

_**Elark** :) sama widzisz, nawet zapomniałam, że robiłam takie błędy! Wyrzuciłam ten epizod z pamięci :D Wybacz mi Dorriena, będziesz jeszcze musiała go przeboleć w tym rozdziale... :) Nie martw się, doczekasz się SxA, ja również już bym chciała, jednak rozumiesz... :) Jeśli chodzi o Sale... mówiąc szczerze, nie zastanawiałam się nad tym za bardzo z racji, że nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia dla opowiadania. Jednak dzięki za uwagę - zapomniałam o czymś takim, jak RADA GIDLI :D. Postanowiłam być jednak konsekwentna i nie przenosić ich tam z dnia na dzień :). Dziękuję za zaangażowanie, które wkładasz w pisane przez siebie komentarze! Taki czytelnik to prawdziwy skarb ;)_

_Witam również wszystkich czytających i zachęcam do lektury! ... może jakaś opinia? Nie? Ok, nie naciskam! _

_... a może jednak? :D_

* * *

**"Spisek"**

Poruszyła się niespokojnie w fotelu. Zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją na kolana. Wbiła wzrok w drzwi naprzeciwko i skrzywiła się lekko. Po zgromadzeniu, które trwało zaledwie kilkanaście minut, wróciła do Rezydencji z zamiarem poczekania na Akkarina. Wiedziała, że razem ze Starszyzną udał się na znacznie dłuższe spotkanie.

Sonea była ciekawa i zaniepokojona tym, co wydarzyło się kilka godzin wcześniej. Miała zamiar zażądać wyjaśnień, do których jako mag, miała pełne prawo. Poza tym, czas nowicjatu dobiegł końca. Jej rzeczy leżały już spakowane w dwie walizki i czekały w sypialni na swoje dalsze losy.

Siedziała tak już kilka godzin. Słońce zdążyło zupełnie zajść i ogarnęła ją niepokojąca ciemność nocy. Takan pojawił się tylko na moment, by oznajmić, że wychodzi na chwilę do miasta, więc w razie, gdyby była głodna, w kuchni przygotował dla niej skromny posiłek. W brzuchy burczało jej głośno, lecz nie chciała wstać ze swojego miejsca, by przypadkiem nie przegapić momentu powrotu Akkarina.

Podskoczyła lekko, gdy usłyszała kliknięcie zamka. Zupełnie nie słyszała jego kroków. Szybko zgasiła świetlistą kulę nad głową. Drzwi uchyliły się i Wielki Mistrz wszedł do środka. Nie zauważył jej, gdy wstała. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej obecności. Sonea zamarła i przez krótką chwilę obserwowała go z ciekawością.

Akkarin wyglądał na zmęczonego. Przekroczył próg i popchnął drzwi, a te z hukiem zatrzasnęły się za jego plecami. Westchnął głośno i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Potarł skronie i po kilku chwilach ruszył w stronę schodów, omijając Soneę szerokim łukiem. Dziewczyna przystąpiła krok w jego stronę. Pech chciał, że deska pod jej stopą akurat głośno zaskrzypiała.

Akkarin błyskawicznie się odwrócił. Jego twarz ściągnęła się w zdenerwowaniu. Poznała to po mocno zaciśniętej szczęce, gdyż jego oczy były pogrążone w mroku, który ich otaczał. Wyczuła mrowienie jego tarczy. Zimny dreszcz zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że musiała go przestraszyć, tym samym narażając siebie na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Wielki Mistrzu - powiedziała niepewnie.

Mężczyzna rozluźnił się trochę i jego tarcza rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo - mruknął beznamiętnie, choć w jego głosie rozpoznała cień zaskoczenia.

Szybko się uczy, pomyślała słysząc jak zwraca się do niej po tytule, który nosiła zaledwie pół dnia.

\- Co tu robisz? - wyprzedził jej pytanie i zawiesił nad nimi kulę światła.

Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Czekałam na ciebie - odparła.

Akkarin uniósł brwi i podszedł bliżej.

\- Chciałam zapytać o to, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło - wyjaśniła szybko.

\- Co chciałabyś wiedzieć?

Na chwilę odebrało jej mowę. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Sądziła, że nie będzie chciał jej nic powiedzieć, tymczasem Akkarin nie wydawał się zdenerwowany jej dociekliwością, a już tym bardziej zaskoczony.

\- Co się dzieje w Sachace? - zapytała po prostu.

Wielki Mistrz patrzył na nią przez chwilę wzrokiem, który nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Nagle roześmiał się, lecz był to śmiech mroczny i wywołujący u niej nieprzyjemne ciarki na całym ciele.

\- Co się dzieje w Sachace? - powtórzył jej pytanie z ponurym rozbawieniem. - Wiele rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów. Sonea czuła niedosyt.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołała za nim.

Akkarin zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

\- Chcę wiedzieć - powiedziała, zanim zdążył się odezwać. - O jakich porwaniach mówiono na zebraniu? Dlaczego granica jest niestabilna? Co się stało Mistrzyni Ferze? Naprawdę została zamordowana? Przez kogo?

Mężczyzna w czarnej szacie podszedł do niej. Gdy się zbliżał, obserwowała go z mieszanymi uczuciami. On coś ukrywa, pomyślała. Nie tylko czarną magię, wiedział znacznie więcej.

\- Zbyt wiele pytań, Soneo - powiedział cicho. - Gwarantuję ci, że wkrótce poznasz odpowiedzi na większość z nich. Dzisiaj jednak pozwól, że pozostawię cię z tym głodem wiedzy.

\- Nie - zatrzymała go. - Tylko jedno pytanie. Jedna odpowiedź.

Akkarin zmrużył oczy, wnikliwie analizując jej prośbę.

\- Dobrze - przytaknął.

Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i zanim odwaga zdążyła ją opuścić, rzuciła:

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z czarną magią?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagle, lecz od razu ukrył emocje pod typową na niego maską obojętności. Czekała na odpowiedź z walącym w piersi sercem. Akkarin obserwował ją uważnie, a Sonea miała wrażenie, że jej twarz już płonie od rumieńca, którym się oblała.

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Ja... myślę... wydaje mi się, że tak... - odwróciła wzrok, nie mogą znieść intensywności jego czarnego spojrzenia.

\- Dobrze ci się wydaje, Soneo - uciął. - Tak, to co się dzisiaj stało ma związek z czarną magią.

Odwrócił się i ruszył do swojej sypialni, zostawiając ją samą, z myślami głośno kotłującymi się w jej głowie. Z ich odmętów wyrwał ją jego niski głos:

\- Idź już spać. Jutro wielki dzień. Pewnie nie możesz doczekać się, aż opuścisz Rezydencję.

Odszukała jego postać. Stał na samej górze schodów i patrzył na nią w dziwnym zamyśleniu. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę i Sonea po raz pierwszy poczuła się rozdarta. Pomiędzy dzikim pragnieniem wyrwania się spod jego władzy, a wrażeniem, że on nie może być do końca złym człowiekiem. Odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl i w złości na samą siebie, że dała się tak oszukać, zacisnęła mocno pięści.

\- To prawda - warknęła.

* * *

Od tajemniczego ataku minęły trzy dni i wydawać by się mogło, że sprawa trochę ucichła, gdyby nie zebranie, które zwołał Administrator. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będzie zmuszona udać się do Sali dziennej.

Cały poprzedni dzień poświęciła na przeprowadzkę. Nie miała wiele rzeczy, lecz przeniesienie wszystkiego przez prawie całą Gildię okazało się czasochłonne. Podczas zbierania swoich rzeczy nie natknęła się ani razu na Akkarina. Była wdzięczna losowi, że nie doprowadził do ich spotkania akurat w takim dniu. Po nieprzespanej nocy, rozmowa z nim była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę. I tak wystarczająco zmącił spokój jej myśli.

Została ulokowana piętro wyżej niż Rothen i związku z tym, że zajmowała mieszkanie w pojedynkę, było ono dość małe. Oprócz przedpokoju, miało jeszcze pokój dzienny, sypialnię i maleńką kuchnię, której wyposażenie pozwalało najwyżej na zaparzenie sumi. Sonea cieszyła się jak małe dziecko z wolności, która została jej zwrócona. W głębi duszy czuła jednak, że jej szczęście nie będzie trwało zbyt długo.

\- Strasznie tu pusto - usłyszała znajomy głos.

Odwróciła się przed ramię i posłała Dorrienowi uśmiech. Podniosła się z ziemi przed regałem, gdzie ustawiała książki zgodnie z porządkiem alfabetycznym. Strzepnęła kurz z czerwonej szaty.

\- Dla mnie to raj - zażartowała, rozkładając ramiona.

Uzdrowiciel omiótł niewielkie mieszkanko krytycznym spojrzeniem i w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówię tylko, że zieje tutaj pustką.

\- Wybacz, jeśli nie odpowiadam twoim wymaganiom. Nie posiadam więcej mebli - odparła.

Dorrien podszedł bliżej i usiadł w fotelu, będącym jednym z niewielu elementów wyposażenia, które było tam już wcześniej.

\- Po zebraniu wracam dzisiaj do swojej wioski - powiedział nagle.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi. Sądziła, że zostanie dłużej, niż tylko kilka dni.

\- Potrzebują ludzi przy granicy. Podobno wyślą też więcej Wojowników.

\- Nic o tym nie słyszałam.

\- Tak mówi ojciec. Być może to tylko plotki, w końcu słyszał je od Mistrza Sarrina.

\- Czyli wracasz... - mruknęła cicho.

Ogarnęła ich cisza. Sonea nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Dopiero co całował ją w ogrodach, a już był zmuszony wyjeżdżać. Zupełnie jak ostatnim razem. Wiedziała, że Dorrien zawsze będzie rozdarty pomiędzy swoją pracą, a czymś co mogła nazwać uczuciem pomiędzy nimi. Z kolei ona nie będzie mogła opuścić Gildii, dopóki nie upora się z problemem, którym był nikt inny, jak Wielki Mistrz.

* * *

Posiedzenie nie wniosło nic nowego. Sonea jedynie przekonała się, że było ono wyłącznie po to, by uspokoić nastroje zarówno pomiędzy magami, jak i Domami. Zmarnowała godzinę na to, by wysłuchiwać zapewnień Mistrza Balkana i Administratora, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Potwierdziły się słowa Dorriena. Gildia zwiększy liczbę Wojowników przy granicy, co pozwoli nieco uspokoić sytuację i zapobiec kolejnym tajemniczym porwaniom. Mistrzyni Fera została uznana za zaginioną i rozpoczęto jej poszukiwania w promieniu pół dnia drogi od Fortu Corres.

Podczas całego zebrania nie mogła zlokalizować Wielkiego Mistrza. Wyglądało na to, że nie pojawił się na obowiązkowym posiedzeniu. Uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie pod nosem. To było dla niego typowe.

Opuściła salę w towarzystwie Rothena i Dorriena. Udali się na Dziedziniec, gdzie czekały już konie, wraz z zapasami leków i ziół, niezbędnych do pracy Uzdrowiciela na wsi.

\- Jedź ostrożnie synu - polecił Rothen.

\- Odezwę się, gdy będę na miejscu - uspokoił go młody mężczyzna i odwrócił się w stronę Sonei.

Dziewczyna niepewnie podeszła bliżej i zauważyła, że Rothen uprzejmie odwrócił wzrok.

\- No to... uważaj na siebie - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Dorrien wyciągnął dłoń i czule założył jej za ucho kilka kosmyków, które niesfornie wyrwały się ze wstążki, którą próbowała je wcześniej związać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy.

Przytaknęła. Mężczyzna pochylił się i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Sonea nie była pewna, jak powinna zareagować. Nawet nie znalazł chwili, by się z nią porządnie pożegnać, a teraz oczekiwał, by odwzajemniła jego uczucie.

Za plecami usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie. Wzdrygnęła się, a Dorrien odsunął się szybko. Spojrzała na schody prowadzące do Uniwersytetu i oblała się rumieńcem, widząc przed sobą Administratora i Arcymistrza swojej dyscypliny. Skinęła uprzejmie głową, mając nadzieję ukryć swoje zawstydzenie.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo, jak dobrze, że akurat cię spotkaliśmy - powiedział Lorlen. - Chcieliśmy cię prosić na małe spotkanie w moim gabinecie.

Patrzyła na nich z lekkim zaskoczeniem, nie pojmując o co mogłoby im chodzić.

\- Dzisiaj? - zapytała w końcu.

\- Tak. Właściwie, to teraz - zreflektował się mag w czerwonej szacie.

Zamrugała szybko.

\- Oczywiście, tylko... - zaczęła i posłała pytające spojrzenie Dorrienowi i Rothenowi.

Alchemik wydawał się zaniepokojony i obserwował dwóch magów spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Za dziesięć minut. - rzucił Lorlen z przepraszającym uśmiechem i szybko oddalił się w kierunku głównych drzwi.

\- Idź Soneo - usłyszała głos Dorriena.

Otworzyła usta, lecz nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Jego przyjazd był tak nagły. Rozbudził w niej wspomnienia i uczucia, o których wcześniej zapomniała. A kiedy już myślała, że mogłaby się w nim zakochać, on tak po prostu ją opuszczał.

Uzdrowiciel przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

\- Postaram się przyjechać w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy znajdziemy więcej czasu, żeby porozmawiać. Mam ci wiele do powiedzenia - mruknął cicho.

Odsunął się i sprawnie dosiadł konia. Rzucił jej jeszcze ciepły uśmiech i piętami lekko popędził wierzchowca. Zwierzę ruszyło żwawo przed siebie, parskając i wzburzając spod kopyt chmury pyłu.

Obserwowała go, gdy mijał bramę Gildii. W końcu stał się niewyraźnym kształtem na horyzoncie. Na ramieniu poczuła czyjąś dłoń.

\- Spóźnisz się - powiedział Rothen.

Otrząsnęła się z dziwnego zamyślenia, w które popadła.

\- Wszędzie się spóźniam - odparła i puściła mu oko.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyła do drzwi Uniwersytetu i wbiegła po schodach. Gdy dotarła do gabinetu Administratora, była już mocno zziajana. Weszła do środka i natychmiast skamieniała. Oprócz Lorlena i Balkana, których spodziewała się zobaczyć, w pokoju był także Wielki Mistrz.

Dlaczego ją tutaj ściągnęli i co miało znaczyć to spotkanie? Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ukłoniła się w stronę obecnych. Usłyszała za sobą szelest kolejnej szaty, więc odwróciła się, by powitać jeszcze jedną osobę. Jednak po raz kolejny zamarła.

Regin. Siedział w fotelu i uśmiechał się do niej drwiąco. Widząc tą przeklętą twarz, niemal nie skrzywiła się w pogardliwym grymasie. Co on tutaj do cholery robił? Co ona w ogóle robiła?! Młody Wojownik wstał i skinął głową.

\- Regin... - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Soneo - odparł słodkim głosem.

\- Mistrzyni? - usłyszała Administratora.

Gdy spojrzała w jego stronę, nie mogła nie zauważyć dziwnego niepokoju wypisanego na jego twarzy. Podczas zebrania wydawał się spokojny, lecz teraz był blady, a jego oczy błyszczały alarmująco. Zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła bliżej, starając się nie zetknąć ze wzrokiem Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- Cieszę się, że przybyłaś - powitał ją Lorlen ze słabym uśmiechem.

Stał przed swoim biurkiem, tuż obok Mistrz Balkana. Akkarin kręcił się pod oknem i obserwował Dziedziniec.

\- Jestem, jak prosiłeś - odparła.

\- Tak, tak... - mruknął i złączył dłonie na wysokości piersi.

Sonea poczuła się jeszcze niepewniej, gdy zauważyła drżenie jego rąk. Coś musiało go silnie wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy - odezwał się nagle Wielki Mistrz.

Zmierzył ich chłodnym wzrokiem, który na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał na jej osobie. Zdołała wytrzymać napór jego spojrzenia.

\- Jak wiesz Soneo, na granicy z Sachaką dzieją się złe rzeczy - przemówił Balkan. - Zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu. Najpierw były to niegroźne kradzieże żywności, które później przerodziły się w porwania.

Przytaknęła, dając do zrozumienia, że słucha go uważnie.

\- Kimkolwiek są napastnicy, zaczęli od małych dzieci. Najbardziej interesowały ich dziewczynki w wieku kilkunastu lat oraz mali chłopcy. Do tej pory zaginęło kilkadziesiąt osób.

Kilkadziesiąt osób... Dlaczego słyszy o tym dopiero teraz? Czyżby Gildia próbowała ukryć te informacje?

\- Już wtedy posłaliśmy kilku dodatkowych magów do Forstu Corres i Galii. Na krótką chwilę było lepiej. Porwania ustały. Śmierć Mistrzyni Fery była dla nas poważnym ciosem.

\- Śmierć? - powiedziała głośno. - Mówiliście, że zaginęła!

Balkan posłał Lorlenowi przelotne spojrzenie. Administrator westchnął głośno.

\- To nie była prawda.

Obserwowała ich w napięciu z lekko uchylonymi ustami. W końcu przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Jak to...?

\- Wczoraj znaleziono jej ciało. W górach. Ona...

\- Ciało? - rozszerzyła oczy. - Jak to możliwe? Co jej się stało? Straciła wszystkie siły?

Balkna i Lorlen zamilkli i wbili wzrok w podłogę. Sonea głowiła się, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Magowie nie zostawiali po sobie ciała w przypadku śmierci. Mistrzyni musiała zamarznąć, lub... Nie miała pojęcia. Było lato, temperatura w górach nie spadała poniżej zera.

\- Mistrzyni nie miała w sobie żadnych resztek energii - wtrącił Akkarin.

Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Mag w czarnej szacie podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się obok niej tak, że zamknął krąg w którym stali. Posłał jej poważne spojrzenie.

\- Żadnej mocy. Jej ciało było nienaruszone - dodał mrocznie.

Na karku poczuła gęsią skórkę. Znała ten ton zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie zwiastował on nic dobrego.

\- Jedynie ranę na przedramieniu - odezwał się Balkan.

Nic już nie miało sensu. To co mówili, było dla niej tak absurdalne, że miała ochotę się uszczypnąć.

\- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówicie?

Mag w czerwonej szacie odchrząknął.

\- Jesteś jedną z naszych najlepszych Wojowniczek.

Sonea prawie uśmiechnęła się, słysząc takie słowa z usta swojego przełożonego. Szybko jednak powróciła do rzeczywistości.

\- Jestem zaszczycona, jednak wciąż nie wiem co masz na myśli, Mistrzu.

\- Wiesz, że zwiększamy liczbę Wojowników przy granicy.

Zachłysnęła się powietrzem. A więc chcieli ją tam wysłać.

\- Dopiero co skończyłam naukę!

\- Widziałem cię w walce i znam twoje umiejętności. Przewyższasz niejednego z doświadczonych magów. I jesteś bardzo silna.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i zmarszczyła brwi. Nie po to ćwiczyła te wszystkie lata, by teraz zostać zesłana z dala od Gildii. Miała być tutaj. Rozpracować Akkarina i podzielić się tym planem z odpowiednimi osobami.

\- To doprawdy ogromna odpowiedzialność, Arcymistrzu... Lecz nie wiem, czy podołam - powiedziała słabo.

\- Nie będziesz sama.

Przeszył ją lodowaty dreszcz. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się do tyłu i zderzyła się z prześmiewczym uśmieszkiem Regina.

\- On!? - krzyknęła. - To jakiś żart, czy tylko zły sen!? Nie powiecie mi chyba, że...

\- Soneo, tak zadecydował Wielki Mistrz, który... - zaczął spokojnie Administrator.

Tym razem wbiła mordercze spojrzenie w Akkarina. Gniew sprawiał, że drżała na całym ciele.

\- Jak mogłeś? - syknęła.

W odpowiedzi posłał jej półuśmiech. Miała ochotę zedrzeć z niego ten ironiczny wyraz twarzy.

\- Zaczekaj do końca - mruknął, pochylając się nad nią.

\- Soneo - przywołał ją Balkan. - Wielki Mistrz udaje się z wami.

Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś ogłuszył ją tępym narzędziem. Stała jak sparaliżowana i nieobecnym wzrokiem śledziła twarze obecnych magów. To musiał być zły sen. Nie może tego robić. Nie pozwoli na to...

Oddychając ciężko, wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę, próbując złagodzić nagłe mdłości.

\- Czy mogłabym... - wydusiła z trudem. - Zostać na chwilę sama z Administratorem?

Zaczekała aż wszyscy opuszczą gabinet. Nie podniosła wzroku by zobaczyć kto wyszedł jako ostatni. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Sonea poderwała głowę i wbiła w Lorlena rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Mag w błękicie nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej złością. Posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech i zajął miejsce na biurkiem. Przezornie otoczyła ich barierą dźwiękową.

\- Nie możesz do tego dopuścić - warknęła.

Mężczyzna westchnął głośno i odchylił głowę. Patrzył w sufit, unikając jej oczu.

\- Akkarin tak zdecydował. Sytuacja jest zbyt poważna, a my nie mamy więcej dobrych Wojowników. Pojedzie zaledwie garstka. Nie przejmuj się Reginem, rozdzielicie się w połowie drogi. To nie on będzie twoim towarzyszem.

To w cale jej nie uspokoiło.

\- A Wielki Mistrz? - zapytała drwiąco.

Lorlen zerknął na nią niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem, co planuje.

Sonea oparła dłonie o blat biurka i pochyliła się w jego stronę.

\- Tym bardziej nie możesz mu na to pozwolić! - powiedziała głośno.

\- Nic już nie mogę zrobić...

\- NIGDY nie mogłeś nic zrobić! - ryknęła.

Lorlen podskoczył, zaskoczony tak emocjonalną reakcją młodej Wojowniczki. Wbił w nią lekko przestraszone spojrzenie. Sonea czuła, że traci nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Nie zrobiłeś NIC, gdy wziął mnie jako swoją nowicjuszkę! Gdy odczytał moje myśli! - krzyczała. - Podporządkowaliśmy się jego woli, jak dzieci!

\- Soneo, spokojnie...

\- Nie mogę być spokojna! Czy ty nie rozumiesz!? Znajdę się z dala od Gildii, z moim największym szkolnym wrogiem i mężczyzną, który zna czarną magię!

\- Ciszej! - syknął.

\- Nie martw się, nikt nas nie podsłucha - warknęła, chcąc wrócić do tematu jak najszybciej.

\- Posłuchaj, długo o tym myślałem...

\- I stwierdziłeś, że nic nie możesz zrobić? - ucięła.

\- Nie. Nie mogę powstrzymać go przed zabraniem cię ze sobą, lecz możemy to wykorzystać.

Sonea uspokoiła się nieco i osunęła na stojące obok krzesło. Oddychała głęboko, wciąż wytrącona z równowagi nagłym wybuchem złości, który ją ogarnął.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Przez jakiś czas Gildia będzie wyłącznie pod moją opieką. Jeśli wspólnie zbierzemy wystarczającą ilość dowodów, będę mógł powiedzieć Starszyźnie prawdę - mówił lekko roztrzęsionym głosem.

\- I sądzisz, że on się nie dowie, że coś knujemy? Nie znam nikogo bardziej przenikliwego, niż Akkarin. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zna moje myśli.

Administrator sięgnął do szuflady po swojej prawej stronie i położył przed nią... pierścień. Z ciemno-czerwonym okiem.

\- Wiesz, co to jest?

Zaprzeczyła słabym ruchem głowy.

\- Ja również - odparł z zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. - Lecz pozwala mu to na wgląd do moich myśli i wspomnień.

Gwałtownie wstała i odsunęła się na kilka kroków.

\- Nie, nie. Tylko jeśli noszę go na palcu.

Czyżby była to kolejna czarno-magiczna sztuczka? Poczuła obrzydzenie na myśl o tym, do czego posuwał się Akkarin by mieć kontrolę nad swoim przyjacielem. Z lekkim wahaniem na powrót zajęła swoje miejsce.

\- Po co mi to pokazujesz? - wskazała palcem na dziwny przedmiot przed sobą.

\- Muszę zakładać go co kilka dni. Jeśli nie zdradzę naszych planów, Akkarin nie powinien nabrać podejrzeń.

\- Chwila. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Czuła, że traci grunt pod stopami. Jeszcze chwila i da się wplątać w kolejną nieprzyjemną sprawę.

\- Spędzicie wiele czasu... sami - zaczął nieśmiało.

\- Robi się coraz ciekawiej. - warknęła, zdając sobie sprawę z rozmiaru podróży, która na nią czekała.

\- Ciężko mi ciebie o to prosić. Zrozum, Akkarin był przez tyle lat moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - opuścił wzrok. - Jego zakazana wiedza mocno nadszarpnęła nasze relacje. Nie mogę dłużej udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Ostatnio zachowuje się jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie. Czuję, że to wszystko zmierza w złym kierunku. Jeśli chcemy temu zaradzić, musimy działać w miarę szybko.

Pochyliła nieco głowę, nadstawiając uszu. Lorlen z każdym kolejnym słowem mówił ciszej i zaczynała mieć problemy ze zrozumieniem tego, co mówił.

\- To czego potrzebujemy, to jego słabe punkty. W tym momencie wydaje się niemożliwy do pokonania. Jeśli oskarżmy go o znajomość czarnej magii, może dojść do walki, a wtedy...

Westchnął i potarł skronie.

\- Więc mam...?

\- Obserwować go i być może dowiedzieć się więcej o zakazanej sztuce.

\- Mam poznać czarną magię?! - nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczył, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. - Nie narażaj się na coś takiego.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i jęknęła cicho. Zaledwie pół godziny temu jej jedynym problemem był _tylko_ Akkarin, a teraz miała już na głowie cały spisek. Jednak jeśli miało to doprowadzić do postawienia go przed sądem...

\- Sama nie wiem, Lorlenie - szepnęła. - Nie wiesz, do czego jest zdolny. Jeśli dowie się, co planujemy, będzie po nas. Z dala od Gildii i magów będę zdana wyłącznie na siebie...

\- Nie mogę cofnąć jego decyzji - wtracił. - Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że mógłbym się obawiać o twoje życie. Szczególnie pod jego opieką.

Posłała mu przerażone spojrzenie. Administrator miał rację. Mogła nawet zginąć. Być może to był właśnie cel Wielkiego Mistrza - usunąć nieposłuszną nowicjuszkę ze swojej drogi. Przecież zabijał już wielokrotnie. Czym byłaby kolejna ofiara, szczególnie w postaci kogoś takiego, jak ona? Mocno zacisnęła pięści. Dopiero co prawie dała się nabrać, myśląc, że Akkarin nie jest złym człowiekiem. Jak mogła być tak naiwna, chociażby przez moment?

Odsunęła od siebie czarne myśli. Jej los został już przesądzony, jak zwykle bez jej wiedzy. Może się mu poddać i zapłakać w kącie, lub też obrócić sytuację na własną korzyść. Udało jej się to w przypadku bycia podopieczną Wielkiego Mistrza - świetne wyniki w nauce i najlepsi nauczyciele. Być może powiedzie się i tym razem?


	6. W drodze

_A/N: **elark**, hihi :D to prawda, dzieje się sporo, ale uwierz mi, nic nie pojawia się tutaj przez przypadek :) Domyślam się, że na początku jest tego dość dużo, jednak staram się trzymać mojego planu, choć nie raz mnie kusi, żeby zmienić to i owo. Dziękuję za komentarz :) zdania o skarbie nie zmienię! :D_

_**Nika**, witaj, jak miło Cię znowu widzieć :) Jeśli chodzi o widoczność niektórych opowiadań na stronie - to przez raiting. Tych z M nie widać, jeśli nie zmieni się ustawień w filtrach..._

* * *

**"W drodze"**

Takan przymocował do jej siodła jeszcze jeden pakunek, po czym odsunął się i posłał jej słaby uśmiech. Odwzajemniła go z lekkim trudem i rozejrzała się dookoła. Otaczało ją dziesięć osób, większość siedziała już na swoich koniach i prowadzili jeszcze ostatnie rozmowy z bliskimi dla siebie osobami. Rozpoznała kilka magów, którzy skończyli naukę rok wcześniej od niej. Było także dwóch starszych mężczyzn w czerwonych szatach, których imion nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Widziała jedynie, że byli rodzeństwem i jednocześnie świetnymi Wojownikami. Śmiali się głośno i pokrzykiwali coś w kierunku Wojowniczki w podobnym wieku. Kobieta zerknęła na nich z politowaniem i wygodniej usadziła się w siodle.

Czekała ich długa podróż, jednak pierwsi z nich mieli się odłączyć od grupy jeszcze przed Coldbridge i ruszyć w stronę Davlin. W Coldbridge, kolejna garstka miała podążyć wzdłuż rzeki, by tamtędy dotrzeć do Fortu Corres. Dla Sonei najważniejszy był dzień, w którym zbliżą się do Calii. To tam Regin miał odbić w stronę Przełęczy Południowej. Wtedy zostanie sama z Wielkim Mistrzem.

Na samą myśl poczuła zimny dreszcz, wędrujący w dół jej kręgosłupa. Akkarin był już między nimi. Stał obok swojego konia i prowadził rozmowę z Administratorem. Po chwili pożegnali się uprzejmymi uśmiechami, a mag w błękitnej szacie podszedł do niej.

\- Powodzenia, Soneo - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na szyi jej wierzchowca.

Sonea dostała chyba największego ogiera, którego Gildia trzymała w stajniach. Koń był czarny, z jej zdaniem uroczymi skarpetkami na przednich nogach. Jego grzywa była długa i aksamitna w dotyku. Początkowo bała się podejść do zwierzęcia, które patrzyło na nią parą ogromnych, miodowych oczu, lecz przemogła się, gdy poznała jego imię. Malo. W staroelyńskim oznaczało to kogoś złego. Jak na przekór, to tylko bardziej przekonało ją do niego. Choć z bliska wydawał się jeszcze większy, to okazał się być spokojny i przyjacielsko nastawiony.

Gdy Lorlen oddalił się, by pożegnać innych uczestników wyprawy, wyczuła obok siebie obecność kolejnej osoby.

\- Odzywaj się tak często, jak tylko będziesz w stanie - polecił Rothen z miną ściągniętą w zdenerwowaniu.

\- Przecież obiecałam robić to codziennie - odparła spokojnie i zsunęła się z siodła.

Przytuliła się do byłego mentora i po raz pierwszy, odkąd dowiedziała się o wyjeździe z Gildii, ogarnęło ją wzruszenie. Będzie za nim tęsknić. Alchemik źle przyjął wiadomość o opuszczeniu przez nią miasta. Najpierw wpadł w furię i groził, że tym razem rozprawi się z Akkarinem. Sonea zdołała go uspokoić i wytłumaczyć, że przede wszystkim najważniejsi są ludzie, którzy giną przy granicy w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Nie powiedziała mu o spisku, który uknuli z Lorlenem. Ryzyko, że dowie się ktoś postronny było zbyt duże, a na dodatek, nie chciała jeszcze bardziej denerwować starszego maga.

\- Uważaj na siebie. Pamiętaj, że noce pod gołym niebem potrafią być bardzo chłodne. W ciągu dnia...

Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, przerywając mu.

\- Jestem duża, zadbam o siebie - uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

Rothen zacisnął usta, lecz po chwili rozluźnił się i westchnął.

\- Wiem, przesadzam - mruknął. - W takim razie, mam tylko jedną prośbę. Nie pozwól się skrzywdzić.

Sonea skinęła głową. Nie do końca wiedziała, co były mentor miał na myśli. Odniosła wrażenie, że nie mówił o tym, co czekało ją na granicy.

Zauważyła, że wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich koniach, więc szybko uściskała Rothena na pożegnanie i również wdrapała się na grzbiet Malo. Po chwili kolumna ruszyła w stronę bramy. Sonea zaczekała, aż ją miną i dopiero popędziła konia. Po raz ostatni odwróciła się i pomachała w kierunku Rothena. Miała nadzieję, że nie jest to ostatni raz, gdy widzi jego twarz.

* * *

Pierwsze dni podróży były dla niej koszmarem. Pogoda, mimo panującego lata, była ulewna i wietrzna. Nie mogła całą drogę chronić się pod tarczą, więc pozwoliła, żeby deszcz wniknął w jej ubrania, mocząc ją do suchej nitki. Jechali średnim tempem, zatrzymując się tylko na noc. Wtedy kilku najwytrwalszych Wojowników rozpalało ogień, a Sonea z trudem zwlekała się z konia i szykowała dla siebie posłanie. Mięśnie całego ciała bolały ją tak bardzo, że leczenie ich magią było prawie bezowocne.

Kiedy trzeciego dnia zatrzymali się w gospodzie w Coldbridge, myślała, że rozpłacze się ze szczęścia. Po długiej kąpieli w gorącej wodzie i wypraniu ubrań, zeszła do głównego pokoju na parterze. Panowała tam radosna atmosfera. W myślach pożałowała trójkę magów, z którymi rozdzielili się kilka godzin wcześniej.

Od właściciela gospody dostała miskę zupy i kilka kromek ciemnego chleba. Znalazła ustronne miejsce i zjadła posiłek z milczeniu, delektując się ciepłem i dźwiękiem trzaskającego ognia w palenisku. Wtedy przysiadł się do niej młody mężczyzna z ciemnobrązowymi, kręconymi włosami i oczami koloru morza. Ich widok tak ją zaciekawił, że przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w niego, trochę mało uprzejmie.

\- Jesteś Sonea, prawda? - zagadał.

\- Tak - odparła i szybko odwróciła wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak natrętnie świdruje go wzrokiem.

\- Malik.

\- Miło mi - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

Za czasu nowicjatu, niewielu uczniów zdobywało się na rozmowę z nią. Odstraszało ich jej pochodzenie oraz to, że była podopieczną Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- Podobno jesteś z nas najlepsza.

\- Co? - uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. - Kto tak twierdzi?

\- Wielki Mistrz - odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Sonea prychnęła. Jeśli Akkarin planował ją upokorzyć, to był na dobrej drodze.

\- Wielki Mistrz się myli - mruknęła i gniewnie wgryzła się w kawałek chleba.

\- Niemożliwe. Przecież spędziliście ze sobą tyle czasu. Musi znać umiejętności swojej nowicjuszki. - Jego słowa sprawiły, że jedzenie stanęło jej w gardle. - Swoją drogą zastawiałem się, dlaczego od momentu wyjazdu z Gildii, nie odezwaliście się do siebie słowem.

Sonea z trudem przełknęła i spojrzała w róg sali, wiedząc, że go tam znajdzie. Siedział ukryty w cieniu i podobnie jak ona, jadł swój posiłek. Nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy, lecz była prawie pewna, że ją obserwował. Szybko odwróciła wzrok w kierunku swojego rozmówcy.

\- Nie mogliśmy znaleźć czasu.

\- Przecież godzinami jedziemy w milczeniu. A ty ciągle trzymasz się z tyłu.

\- Posłuchaj - warknęła i pochyliła się w jego stronę. - Ja nie wciskam nosa w nieswoje sprawy, więc udzielę ci dobrej rady, też tego nie rób.

Chłopak, który do tego czasu wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego, spiął się wyraźnie. Obserwował ją uważnie, szukając oznak na to, że Sonea nie mówiła poważnie. Widząc wyłącznie jej rozzłoszczoną twarz, odsunął się.

\- Dobra, dobra - wymamrotał, wstając. - Wyluzuj...

Oddalił się i Sonea pomyślała, że była dla niego zbyt surowa. Sam jest sobie winien, podpowiedział jej wewnętrzny głosik. Nie musiał od razu zaczynać tematu Akkarina. Odłożyła pustą już miskę po zupie i wstała. Wieczór zapowiadał się całkiem dobrze, lecz po tej krótkiej rozmowie nie miała więcej ochoty przesiadywać w towarzystwie innych.

Siedziała samotnie we wspólnej sypialni i już chciała zacząć rozmowę mentalną z Rothenm, gdy nagle drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się i zobaczyła w nich postać Wielkiego Mistrza. Sonea zamarła.

Nie zamienili ze sobą słowa od czasu tamtej rozmowy w gabinecie Administratora. Wiedziała, że to wszystko był jakiś jego plan, w który została wmieszana wbrew swojej woli. Akkarin doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jej złości i dotychczas dyplomatycznie unikał z nią kontaktu. Jednak skoro do niej przyszedł, musiało być to coś ważnego.

Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy wszedł do środka. Ku jej uldze zostawił otwarte drzwi i usiadł na macie naprzeciwko. Gdy znalazł się bliżej, Sonea mogła zauważyć, że męcząca podróż również dała mu się we znaki. Na jego twarzy pojawił się kilkudniowy zarost, a pod oczami dostrzegła oznaki nieprzespanych nocy.

\- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - odezwał się.

Poczuła się zaskoczona. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy pytał ją o chęć rozmowy z nim. Wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Kiedy wyjedziemy z Coldbridge, będziemy musieli zachować większą ostrożność.

\- To znaczy? - zmrużyła oczy.

\- O tyle, o ile mieszkańcy tej części Kyralii byli do nas w miarę przyjaźnie nastawieni, to nie można powiedzieć tego o reszcie kraju. Dlatego musimy ograniczyć używani magii i ściągnąć szaty - wyjaśnił spokojnym głosem.

Zmieszała się, nie do końca go rozumiejąc.

\- Jakie mają powody, by nas nie lubić? Nie urządzamy im Czystki, tak jak w Imardinie. Co może być gorszego od wyrzucania z domów?

Akkarin zerknął na nią spod lekko uniesionych brwi i uśmiechnął się ponuro.

\- Brak żywności? Zerowa pomoc w walce z bandytami zza granicy? - odparł beznamiętnie. - Na dodatek wieści o porwaniach rozeszły się szybko. Za szybko.

Sonea opuściła głowę, zawstydzona swoją ignorancją. Jak mogła przypuszczać, że mieszkańcom mniejszych miast żyje się lepiej, niż w stolicy...

\- Aż do Calii będzie spokojnie. Lecz dalsza część kraju jest już dość silnie wzburzona. Nie powitają tam magów z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Rozumiem - mruknęła, marząc by zostawił ją już samą.

\- Posłuchaj - powiedział ostrzejszym tonem. - Stamtąd będziemy kontynuować podróż samotnie, więc przestań udawać naburmuszoną dziewczynkę. Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Tym razem ją zaskoczył. Już chciała wymyślić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nawet nie raczyłeś wyjaśnić mi swojego planu - warknęła.

Akkarin westchnął głośno, wyraźnie zirytowany.

\- Zanim dotrzemy do granicy, możemy wykorzystać czas na załagodzenie niezadowolenia wśród obywateli.

\- I do tego jestem ci potrzebna? - prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Porozmawiamy z kim trzeba.

Odwróciła wzrok, rozgniewana. Najpierw nazywa ją dzieckiem, a później traktuje dokładnie w taki sposób.

\- Zastanawiałaś się już nad tym, jak zginęła Mistrzyni Fera?

Wytrącona nagła zmianą tematu, zdołała jedynie zaprzeczyć ruchem głowy.

\- Pomyśl o tym - polecił i wstał.

Jego szata niemal zupełnie zniknęła za drzwiami, zanim Sonea przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym.

\- Wielki Mistrzu? - zawołała.

Zawrócił i stanął w progu.

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś Malikowi, że jestem z nich najlepsza? - zapytała, gniewnie ściągając brwi.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu, który Sonea znała aż zbyt dobrze.

\- Żeby ich zmotywować.

Po tych słowach zniknął, zostawiając ją z walącym sercem. Znowu mu się udało. Wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Ten przebiegły człowiek nigdy nie przestanie zadziwiać ją swoim wyrachowaniem.

_A niech cię, Akkarinie!_ Pomyślała, niemal zgrzytając zębami ze złości.

* * *

Następnego dnia kontynuowali podróż w piątkę i Sonea była wdzięczna za utrzymująca się niepogodę. Wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, by ze sobą rozmawiać. Dzięki temu udało jej się, podobnie jak przez cała podróż, uniknąć starcia z Reginem. Kiedy rozdzielili się w Calii, zrozumiała, że właśnie nadszedł moment, którego najbardziej się obawiała. Odprawili Regina wraz z dwójką starszych magów. Kiedy wpatrywali się w ich niknące na horyzoncie sylwetki, Akkarin podszedł bliżej.

\- Musimy uzupełnić zapasy, chodź za mną - powiedział.

Zostawili konie w stajni przed miastem. Zaprowadził ją na targ. Tego ranka powitało ich słońce. Jego ciepłe promienie, tak odmienne od chłodnego deszczu, przyjemnie grzały jej ciało. Akkarin sprawnie lawirował pomiędzy krętymi uliczkami Calii i Sonea miała wrażenie, że już wcześniej tutaj był. Posłusznie podążała za jego plecami, co jakiś czas rozglądając się z ciekawością wokół siebie.

Targ był najbardziej kolorowym miejscem, które w życiu widziała. Było głośno i duszno od otaczających ją aromatów. Więc kiedy wyszli z tej plątaniny straganów, czuła się bardzo zmęczona. Akkarin zaprowadził ją w cień pod rozłożystym drzewem i usiedli na murku, który je otaczał. Sonea z cichym jęknięciem zrzuciła z ramion torbę przepełnioną zakupionym jedzeniem. Zauważyła, że mężczyzna wyciągał w jej kierunku dłoń, na której coś leżało. Jabłko.

Przez to całe zmieszanie niemal zapomniała o obecności Akkarina. Po krótkiej chwili wahania, wcięła owoc i zanurzyła w nim zęby.

\- Do wieczora chcę chociaż zbliżyć się do Lonneru - przerwał otaczającą ich ciszę.

Sonea przyjęła jego słowa w milczeniu, nieznacznie kiwając głową.

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, za kilka dni powinniśmy dotrzeć do granicy.

\- I co dalej?

\- Dowiesz się na miejscu.

\- Świetnie - warknęła i podniosła się.

Narzuciła na ramiona torbę i ruszyła w stronę, z której zdawało jej się, że przyszli.

\- Soneo? - usłyszała jego głos i już wiedziała, że wybrała zły kierunek.

Odwróciła się i wzdrygnęła, gdy tuż przed sobą zobaczyła jego czarne oczy. Kiedy zdążył podejść tak blisko?

\- Nie będę miał z ciebie zbyt dużego pożytku, jeśli się zgubisz.

* * *

Malo ucieszył się na jej widok i zarżał radośnie. Sonea nie mogła podzielić jego entuzjazmu. Na samą myśl o kolejnych godzinach spędzonych na końskim grzbiecie, poczuła ból mięśni. Przytroczyli pakunki do siodeł i ruszyli w milczeniu przed siebie.

Słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, gdy Akkarin spowolnił swojego wierzchowca i zrównał się z nią. Miała wrażenie, że mężczyznę zaczęło irytować to, że prawie w ogóle się do niego nie odzywała. Nie miała na to ochoty. Była zła i postanowiła, że dopóki nie zacznie traktować jej po partnersku, ona nie będzie ułatwiać mu życia. Cichy głosik w jej głowie przypomniał jej o planie, który ułożyli z Lorlenem. Westchnęła. Jeśli chce coś od niego wyciągnąć, będzie musiała zacząć z nim rozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego mnie ze sobą zabrałeś? - zapytała, nie licząc nawet na szczerą odpowiedź.

Akkarin przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, jadąc ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie.

\- Byłaś... optymalnym wyborem - rozległ się jego głos.

Sonea zaśmiała się gorzko.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? Użerałeś się ze mną przed dwa i pół roku, nie wmówisz mi, że byłam dobrym wyborem na towarzysza podróży.

\- Użyłem słowa _optymalnym_ \- rzucił jej ukradkowe spojrzenie.

Zacisnęła usta.

\- Wiem, że po prostu chcesz mieć mnie na oku.

\- To czy nie łatwiej byłoby zostać w Gildii i tam cię kontrolować?

Otworzyła usta, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Było w tym ziarno prawdy.

\- Ale skoro już sytuacja zmusiła cię do wyjazdu, nie mogłeś dopuścić do tego, by spuścić mnie z oka - mruknęła.

\- Nie musiałem opuszczać miasta, Soneo.

Zatrzymała wierzchowca i wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Koń Akkarina jednak szedł dalej.

\- Kłamiesz! - wykrzyknęła za nim.

Gdy nie zwolnił, popędziła Malo i zagrodziła mu drogę, stając w poprzek ścieżki. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, które wpadały jej do oczu, irytując ją przy tym.

\- Jak to, nie musiałeś jechać? - syknęła zza zaciśniętych zębów. - To dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego mi to robisz? Po co to wszystko!?

Jeśli do tego momentu, elementy układanki pasowały do siebie, to właśnie wszystko straciło dla niej sens. Przestała rozumieć jego intencje. W jej głowie rozbrzmiały słowa Lorlena. _Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że mógłbym obawiać się o twoje życie. _Tylko to było jeszcze w miarę logicznym tłumaczeniem jego zachowania. Czyżby naprawdę chciał ją zabić? Cofnęła konia, przestraszona własnymi myślami. Akkarin musiał zauważyć emocje, które wypisały się na jej twarzy.

\- To jedyny sposób, żebyś zrozumiała.

Otrząsnęła się, dopiero, gdy ją minął.

\- Co zrozumiała?!

Nie odpowiedział i nie odezwał się do niej więcej tego dnia. Gdy kładła się spać, na horyzoncie widziała blade światła Lonneru, a raczej tego, co pozostało z niego po wojnach. Noc, która nadeszła była ciepła i spokojna, lecz Sonea nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Nie pierwszy raz zaliczyła nieprzespaną noc z jego powodu.

Następnego ranka zjedli śniadanie w krępującym milczeniu i wyruszyli bardziej zmęczeni, niż kiedy poprzedniego dnia szykowali się do snu. W kilka godzin dotarli do małej wioski, której światła widziała w nocy. Mieścina okazała się być bardzo biednym miejscem. Mimo, że pozbyli się swoich szat i mieli na sobie zwykłe ubrania, to na tle mieszkańców, wyglądali na bogaczy. Sonea poczuła gniew na widok wychudzonej twarzy dziecka, które umknęło spod kopyt Malo i uczepiło się spódnicy matki.

Kiedy zostawili Lonner za plecami, zwróciła rozzłoszczone spojrzenie na Akkarina.

\- Gildia wie o tym, że ci ludzie nie mają co jeść?

\- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Nie wiesz, jak ciężko jest zadowolić każdego. Ci tutaj, nie są jedynymi, potrzebującymi pomocy.

Prychnęła, słysząc tak płytkie wytłumaczenie.

\- Oczywiście, przecież w pierwszej kolejności są Domy - dopiekła.

Wielki Mistrz zerknął na nią z ukosa.

\- Masz rację. Domy mają swoje wymagania, ale uwierz mi Soneo, gdyby nie one, to nie byłoby nas stać na pomoc choćby dla małej części z tych, którzy jej potrzebują.

Jego słową ją zaciekawiły, więc przekrzywiła głowę i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Domy dbają przede wszystkim o własne interesy oraz o to, by utrzymać się na szczycie. Warto być popularnym. Na szczęście, pomoc jest jeszcze w modzie. I nawet jeśli niechętnie, lub z przymusu, to przekazują pewną część swoich dochodów na rzecz potrzebujących.

\- Nie słyszałam o nikim, kto by ją otrzymał - odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Imardin jest bogaty. Ludziom żyje się tam dobrze. Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale są większe problemy, niż slumsy i Czystka - dodał, widząc brak przekonania w jej spojrzeniu.

Nie mogła się z nim zgodzić. Dotychczas Czystka była najgorszą rzeczą, której dopuszczała się Gildia. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie niczego gorszego niż to, do czego posuwali się magowie, by innym "żyło się lepiej".

\- A co dzieje się z jedzeniem, którzy wieśniacy sami dla siebie wyprodukują?

Wciąż przed oczami miała obraz chłopca o zapadniętych policzkach i umorusanej twarzy.

\- Zjadają. Sprzedają na czarnym rynku. Nie sądź, że oni także grają uczciwie w stosunku do korony.

\- Widocznie to dla nich jedyny sposób, by zdobyć trochę pieniędzy.

Akkarin zaśmiał się krótko, co przykuło jej uwagę.

\- Próbowaliśmy zapewniać im pracę, ale nie o to im chodzi. Łatwiej jest sprzedać coś nielegalnie, a później wysnuwać żądania wobec tego, kogo się oszukało, prawda? - jego czarne oczy błysnęły groźnie.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji, że się z nim zgadza. Odwróciła głowę i zdała sobie sprawę, że krajobraz zaczął się zmieniać.

Wcześniej podróżowali po równinie, usianej tu i tam skromną roślinnością. Tymczasem wjechali na bardziej górzysty teren. Sonea przypomniała sobie lekcje, na której omawiano położenie geograficzne Kyralii. Musieli znajdować się w połowie drogi między Imardinem, a Żelaznymi Wzgórzami. To tu wił się niewielki wąwóz, który pozostawiła po sobie rzeka, która wyschła jeszcze przed wojną z Sachaką.

Droga, której się trzymali, wkrótce zaprowadziła ich w dół tak, że znaleźli się pomiędzy dwoma ścianami. Gdzieniegdzie wyrastały z niej drzewa, które zachłannie wczepiały się w skałę. Ich rozłożyste ramiona dawały dużo cienia. Od jazdy w ciągłym słońcu, Sonea czuła spieczoną skórę ramion i twarzy. Schronienie przed uporczywymi promieniami powitała z ulgą.

Po jakimś czasie, ścieżka zaczęła się zwężać, więc Akkarin zaproponował, że pojedzie przodem. Zwolnili tempa, gdyż ziemia pod kopytami ich koni była nierówna. Co kilka kroków napotykali większe kamienie, lub wystające korzenie. Zauważyła, że Malo coraz niechętniej posuwał się do przodu, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Poklepała go po szyi, próbując go nieco uspokoić. Zareagował na jej dotyk głośnym chrapnięciem.

\- Malo dziwnie się zachowuje - powiedziała.

\- Konie nie przepadają za ciasnymi miejscami - rzucił w odpowiedzi Akkarin.

Nagle powietrze rozdarł głośny huk. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Poczuła, jakby świat wywracał się do góry nogami i zrozumiała, że jej koń stanął dęba. Upadła na ziemię, tłukąc kolano. Przeraźliwy hałas nie ustał. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła chmurę pyłu, pędzącą w dół z niesamowitą prędkością. Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że znajdzie się wprost pod ściągającą lawiną. Przez jej głowę zdążyła jedynie przemknąć myśl: oby było szybko. Zasłoniła głowę ramionami, zacisnęła powieki i przygotowała się na ból.

Ogarnęła ją cisza. Wszystko wydawało się logiczne, jak na taką szybką śmierć, jednak coś nie pasowało do całości. Drapiący kurz w gardle i silny ból prawej kostki. Dopiero wtedy zaczęło do niej docierać, że nie umarła. Usłyszała głos, który ją wołał.

\- Soneo! - okrzyk wydawał jej się mało znajomy, lecz po krótkiej chwili zrozumiała, że to Akkarin.

Głośny pisk w jej uszach i dziwne pieczenie ciała nie pozwalały jej wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nagle na ramieniu poczuła dotyk, który przełamał dziwną barierę, niepozwalającą jej drgnąć. Otworzyła oczy i z wysiłkiem podniosłą głowę. Zaniosła się duszącym kaszlem. Zauważyła, że otaczała ją stera powalonych kamieni, zmieszanych z ziemią. Jednak ona była cała i zdrowa, z wyjątkiem kostki, która oznajmiła o sobie ostrym ukłuciem. Jęknęła i spróbowała usiąść.

\- Żyjesz - powiedział Akkarin, pochylając się nad nią.

W jego głosie było coś, czego jeszcze nie słyszała, więc szybko spojrzała w jego kierunku, chcąc się upewnić, czy to na pewno on. W dobrze znanych jej czarnych oczach zobaczyła odbicie tego, co przed chwilą wyczuła w tym krótkim słowie. Cień strachu i być może ulgi. Odepchnęła do siebie te wrażenie, pamiętając jak wiele raz dała się oszukać.

Po raz kolejny rozejrzała się dookoła. Jakim cudem zdołała to przeżyć? Przecież nie zdążyła podnieść tarczy. Prawda uderzyła w nią. To on musiał ją osłonić...

Wbiła w niego pytające spojrzenie, lecz Akkarin już na nią nie patrzył, tylko wysoko ponad jej głowę, w miejsce z którego zeszła lawina. Mruknął niezadowolony i ku jej zaskoczeniu, chwycił w ją w pasie i pociągnął za sobą. Zaprotestowała zduszonym okrzykiem, gdy jej kostka otarła się o kamienie. Ból został zagłuszony kolejnym hukiem, gdy ostatnie kamienie spadły dokładnie w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą leżała.

Poczuła pod sobą ciepło drugiego ciała i spięła się momentalnie. Bała się otworzyć oczy, bo wiedziała co zobaczy, gdy to zrobi. Oddychała szybko, próbując pozbierać myśli. Uratował ją. Osłonił barierą. Gdyby nie on, zginęłaby na miejscu. Uniosła powieki i spojrzała prosto w ciemne, teraz rozszerzone i nieprzenikalne źrenice.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - mruknął, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Panicznie wyplątała się z jego ramion, ignorując towarzyszący jej przy tym ból.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła, gdy już osunęła się ziemię obok niego. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

Jej umysł nie pozwalał na zadanie odpowiedniejszego pytania, więc w tym jednym zawarła wszystkie swoje wątpliwości. Akkarin usiadł i skrzywił się.

\- To się nazywa wdzięczność.

\- Poradziłabym sobie sama! - warknęła, chociaż wiedziała jak głupio to brzmiało.

\- Czyżby?

\- Tak!

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko. Sonea poczuła, że się czerwieni. Ze złości i dziwnego zażenowania. Akkarin zrobił coś odwrotnego, do tego czego się po nim spodziewała. Myślała, że chce ją zabić, tymczasem on uratował jej życie. Zawróciło jej się w głowie i poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Z trudem powstrzymała się przed zwymiotowaniem. Nadmiar emocji powodował prawdziwą huśtawkę nastrojów. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocno otarła się o śmierć.

Akkarin musiał zauważyć nagłą bladość jej twarzy. Pochylił się nad nią i zajrzał w jej oczy.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z nieznaną jej delikatnością.

\- Nie! - jęknęła słabo i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciała, żeby ją taką widział. Pociągnęła nosem i szybko otarła łzy.

\- A t-ty? - mruknęła niepewnie.

Akkarin nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego jej troską. W końcu jednak kiwnął głową i powiedział:

\- Nie najgorzej. Jednak obawiam się, że straciliśmy większą część zapasów.

\- Co?!

\- Mój koń uciekł. Przestraszył się i popędził przed siebie.

Sonea natychmiast pomyślała o Malo i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła swojego zwierzęcego przyjaciela kilkanaście metrów dalej. Obserwował ich uważnie, co jakiś czas podrzucając łeb do góry i przebierając kopytami w miejscu.

\- Może jeśli go zawołasz, to wróci? - zaproponowała.

Spróbowała podnieść się z ziemi, lecz wtedy jej noga przypomniała o sobie ostrym bólem. Jęknęła i opadła z powrotem na piach, przeklinając pod nosem. Pierwszy raz odważyła się spojrzeć na swoją ranę i niemal nie zemdlała na widok białej kości i rozszarpanego ciała.

\- Wybacz. Najwyraźniej nie zdążyłem osłonić cię całej - odezwał się Akkarin.

Przyjrzał się bliżej jej nodze i zmarszczył brwi. Sonea obserwowała go niepewnie, starając się przewidzieć jego ruchy.

\- Potrafisz ją wyleczyć? - szepnęła.

Ona nie była w stanie. Tak skomplikowane urazy były poza jej umiejętnościami. W końcu była Wojowniczką, a nie Uzdrowicielką...

\- Mogę spróbować.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Sonea skinęła głową. Akkarin położył dłoń nad jej kostką i poczuła delikatne mrowienie. Odwróciła głowę i zacisnęła powieki. Mocno zagryzła zęby i wstrzymała oddech. Bolało, kiedy składał jej kość, lecz nawet nie pisnęła.

\- Już po wszystkim.

Jej noga wyglądała jak nowa. Poruszyła nią ostrożnie i odetchnęła, gdy nie poczuła bólu. Zerknęła na niego z wahaniem, nieprzekonana, co powinna powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała. - Za to i za... uratowanie mi życia.

Wstał i wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać. Gdy ją chwyciła, pociągnął ją do góry. Zachwiała się, wciąż dręczona zawrotami głowy, lecz zdołała ustać w miejscu. Odgłos kopyt podpowiedział jej, że Malo odważył się podejść bliżej. Trącił nosem jej ramię, więc odwróciła się, by podrapać go pysku. Prychnął zadowolony.

\- Będziemy musieli jechać na nim w dwójkę - odezwał się głos za jej plecami.

Okręciła się w miejscu i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Wykluczone.

Być może powinna okazać chociaż odrobinę wdzięczności, jednak nie potrafiła zmusić się do czegoś takiego. Już samo spędzanie z nim całych dni było wyczerpujące, a co dopiero jazda na jednym koniu. Kiedy byłby bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z wyjątkiem tej jednej chwili dzisiaj, pomyślała.

Akkarin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz. W takim wypadku, podróż zajmie nam dwa razy więcej czasu.

* * *

Szli równym tempem, z Malo pomiędzy nimi. Na próżno próbowali wołać konia Akkarina. Po kilku godzinach wyszli z wąwozu. Ostatni odcinek był stromy, więc musieli wspólnie pomagać ich czworonożnemu przyjacielowi wdrapać się pod górkę. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić, więc zaczęli rozglądać się za miejscem na obóz. Sonea znalazła strumień, nad którym się zatrzymali. Nie mogła doczekać się, aż zanurzy się w lodowatej wodzie i zmyje z siebie kurz i brud, który przykleił się do jej ciała.

Wykorzystała moment, kiedy Akkarin zniknął by poszukać drewna. Szybko wykąpała się, po czym przyszykowała dla nich posłania. Mieli szczęście, że takie rzeczy woziła ze sobą. Z torby, przytroczonej do siodła wyciągnęła także kilka sucharów i pastę z raki. Akkarin jej nie cierpiał, lecz przy było to jedyne, co miała. Z resztą ona lubiła ten smak, który kojarzył jej się z dzieciństwem.

Usiadła na swojej macie i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo bolą ją nogi. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tak długich pieszych wędrówek. Dzielny Malo niósł ją tyle dni, a ona po kilkunastu godzinach miała dosyć.

\- Biedaku - rzuciła w stronę konia, który stał pod drzewem i skubał trawę.

\- Bez przesady - odezwał się znajomy głos.

Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła przed sobą Akkarina, niosącego stertę gałęzi i patyków.

\- Mówiłam do konia - warknęła, czując że się rumieni.

Jego usta wykrzywił półuśmiech, gdy podszedł bliżej. Położył przed sobą drewno i zajął się jego rozpalaniem.

Leżała na plecach, patrząc na tysiące gwiazd, które tego wieczoru świeciły wyjątkowo jasno. Wdychała zapach nocy, rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju. Jednak dręczyło ją pytanie, którego nie miała okazji zadać. Wiedziała, że on także jeszcze nie śpi.

\- Wielki Mistrzu?

\- Hm?

Wciągnęła chłodne powietrze do płuc i wyrzuciła z siebie:

\- Jak zdołałeś ochronić zarówno mnie, jak i siebie?

Usłyszała, że Akkarin poruszył się w swoim posłaniu, lecz nie drgnęła, by sprawdzić, czy na nią patrzy.

\- Czarna magia, to coś więcej niż to, co widziałaś wcześniej.

Zesztywniała, słysząc jego słowa. Bała się przewrócić na bok, by nie napotkać jego świdrującego spojrzenia. I tak już czuła, jak wbija się w nią niczym igły. W końcu przemogła się i usiadła. Ciekawość była silniejsza. I zadanie, które miała do wykonania...

\- Czarna magia daje ci więcej siły? - zapytała.

Akkarin ułożył się na plecach i splótł ramiona za głową.

\- Chyba zaczynasz łamać prawo Gildii - mruknął leniwie.

Miał rację. Nie powinna pytać. Nie powinna się tym nawet interesować.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie, wydaje mi się to normalne, że chcę wiedzieć jak ci się to udało.

\- O tak, zawsze stawiamy życie na pierwszym miejscu.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Mówił samymi zagadkami, których później nie potrafiła rozszyfrować.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Czasem warto nie rozumieć pewnych rzeczy.

\- Akkarin, proszę...

Nie wiedziała, czy to jego imię w jej ustach, czy też mroczne spojrzenie, które jej posłał, lecz poczuła dreszcz na karku.

\- Skoro chcesz wiedzieć... Czarna magia faktycznie daje więcej siły. Lecz jeśli usłyszysz ode mnie chociaż słowo więcej, złamiesz prawo.

Opuściła wzrok, skupiona na tym, co właśnie powiedział.

\- Czyli... twoja moc na stałe się zwiększa?

Akkarin zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Soneo - powiedział ostrzegawczo.

Opadła na swoją matę i szczelniej owinęła się kocem. Chociaż wiedziała, że znowu będzie miała problem z zaśnięciem, to czuła lekką satysfakcję. Udało jej się coś z niego wyciągnąć. Teraz musi się jeszcze dowiedzieć, czy energia, którą zwiększa przy pomocy zakazanej sztuki, odnawia się sama. Jeśli by tak było, ich szanse z nim zmaleją jeszcze bardziej. Obiecała sobie, że gdy tylko dotrą do Przełęczy, napisze do Lorlena list.

* * *

_A/N: Nie byłam pewna, co do czasu, jaki zajmie im podróż do granicy, ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli ją zbytnio wydłużę, lub skrócę, to mi jednak wybaczycie :)_


	7. Dawni znajomi

_A/N: Dziękuję Wam za zainteresowanie tą historią. Jest to dla mnie najważniejsze i cieszę się z każdej osoby, która czyta to, co publikuję. Jeszcze raz Wam dziękuję, przyjemność po mojej stronie! :)_

_Przepraszam za opóźnienie i zapraszam do lektury :)_

**"Dawni znajomi"**

Następnego ranka obudziła się obolała i w podłym nastroju. Zjadła kilka sucharów, oszczędzając pastę z raki na później. Wiedziała, że jeśli dzisiaj nie zdołają nic upolować, wieczorem położą się spać z pustymi brzuchami.

Kontynuowali podróż na piechotę i Sonea przywykła do bolących stóp i nóg. Upierała się, że nie dosiądzie Malo - skoro został im tylko jeden koń, będzie służył im jako tragarz. W ciągu ostatnich kliku godzin, zdążyła już kilkakrotnie przekląć swoje postanowienie, ale zacięcie trwała przy swoim. Akkarin nie narzekał, idąc w palącym słońcu, więc i ona nie pisnęła słówka.

Na horyzoncie zobaczyła kształty zabudowań i poczuła iskierkę nadziei na lepszy posiłek i okazję do uzupełnienia zapasów. Jakże wielkie było jej rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że wioska była wyludniona. A przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało, kiedy nie dostrzegła żywej duszy.

\- Nikogo tutaj nie ma - odezwała się pierwszy raz tego dnia.

Akkarin nie uraczył jej spojrzeniem, tylko rozejrzał się ukradkiem dookoła.

\- Nie powiedziałbym.

Zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do tych tajemniczych i nigdy nie kompletnych odpowiedzi. Przyjrzała się uważniej otaczającym ich chwiejnym chatkom i aż wzdrygnęła się, gdy w jednym z okien mignęła jej para błyszczących, dużych oczu. Zatrzymała się, a Malo zrobił to samo. Akkarin również stanął w miejscu i dostrzegła, że na jego twarzy pojawił się dobrze znany jej półuśmiech.

Przysunęła się do niego bliżej. Zdecydowanie wolała jego towarzystwo, niż to co przed chwilą zobaczyła.

\- Widziałam ruch w jednym z okien - wyszeptała.

Akkarin nic nie odpowiedział. Wtedy drzwi jednej z chat uchyliły się i Sonea zobaczyła przed sobą dziecięcą buzię. Dziewczynka stała w progu i patrzyła na nich z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili wyskoczyła na zewnątrz i podbiegła bliżej. Sonea spięła się, zaskoczona zachowaniem tego chudego jak patyk dziecka. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, przestraszyła się go, lecz zganiła się w myślach za chęć otoczenia się tarczą.

Dziewczynka stanęła zaledwie dwa kroki od niej i obejrzała ich uważnie. Miała ogromne brązowe oczy, a jej włosy były lekko rudawe i nawet wyglądałyby ładnie, gdyby nie były tak potargane. Miała na sobie znoszone, choć czyste ubranie. Dopiero po chwili, Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że mała nie nosiła butów.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie, dziecko przyskoczyło jeszcze bliżej i wysunęło rękę w stronę kieszeni u spodni Sonei. Wzdrygnęła się i odsunęła, nie rozumiejąc intencji tego dziwnego mieszkańca wioski.

\- Flora! - rozległ się kobiecy głos.

Sonei serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Musiało minąć kilka długich sekund, zanim zlokalizowała źródło głosu. Wtedy w drzwiach tego samego domu, zobaczyła niską kobietę o obfitych kształtach.

Dziewczynka obróciła się na pięcie i popędziła w stronę osoby, którą Sonea zdążyła już nazwać jej matką.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, córka musiała pomylić was z objazdowymi handlowcami. Oni zawsze noszą przy sobie słodycze i rozdają je dzieciakom - wytłumaczyła.

Sonei udało się w końcu rozluźnić, więc obdarzyła ją uśmiechem.

\- Nic się nie stało. Gdybym wiedziała i cokolwiek miała, sama poczęstowałabym pani dziecko czymś smakowitym.

\- Nie wątpię! Ten darmozjad potrafić zadbać o własną skórę - mówiąc to, zmierzwiła czuprynę dziewczynki, która zaczęła się cicho śmiać.

Kobieta nagle zamarła i zmarszczyła brwi, a Sonea zrozumiała, że przypatruje się ona Akkarinowi.

Południowa ciszę przerwał niedowierzający głos:

\- Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? Akkarin, to ty...?

Sonea zamrugała kilkakrotnie, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku. Omiotła wzrokiem twarz stojącego obok mężczyzny i zaważyła na niej podobne zdziwienie. Po chwili jednak jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym półuśmiechu.

\- Tak Mariko, choć minęło trochę czasu - odpowiedział.

Sonea czuła się kompletnie zbita z topu. Jej spojrzenie gorączkowo przeskakiwało pomiędzy twarzą Akkarina, a kobiety, która, jak się okazywało, znała go wcześniej. Nie zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek, co mogłoby chociaż odrobinę rozjaśnić jej myśli, gdyż Marika znowu się odezwała.

\- A niech mnie! To naprawdę ty! - wykrzyknęła radośnie i wybiegła do nich. - Jak mogłam cię od razu nie rozpoznać, przecież nic się nie zmieniłeś. - Przyjrzała mu się z bliska.

Akkarin jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie wierzę w przypadki! - kontynuowała kobieta, podekscytowanym tonem. - Skoro już się spotkaliśmy, musicie zostać na kolacji.

Mimo, że Soneą miotały sprzeczne emocje, na dźwięk słowa _kolacja_, poczuła skręt żołądka, który upominał się o pożywny posiłek.

Nim się zorientowała, zostali zaproszeni do środka chatki. W progu powitały ich buzie jeszcze dwóch innych dzieci, starszych od Flory. Wszystkie miały rudawe włosy i wesołe, duże oczy w kolorze rozżarzonych węglików. Weszli do pokoju, który był główną izbą i usiedli ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na rozłożonych na podłodze kocach i poduszkach. Sonea rozejrzała się z nieskrywaną ciekawością i stwierdziła, że mieszkanko było bardzo przytulne. Na środku, przed nimi stał niski stolik z ciemnego drewna, o grubych, solidnych nogach. Na jego zmatowiałej powierzchni widać było upływ czasu. W rogu pomieszczenia stał piec, który ze względu na panujący upał, nie był rozpalony. Otaczające ich ściany pokrywały misternie splecione maty z trawy morskiej. Oni sami siedzieli pomiędzy wieloma poduszkami i futrami. Wszystko to, sprawiło, że Sonea poczuła się odrobinę lepiej, niż kiedy przekroczyła próg. Zapomniała nawet, jak blisko był obok niej Akkarin. Jej otępiałe zmysły nie wychwyciły tego, że ich ramiona się stykały.

Marika wyłoniła się zza ściany, niosąc dwie miseczki, wypełnione czymś, co parowało i roztaczało piękny zapach. Sonea poczuła ściekającą do ust ślinkę.

\- Jedźcie. Wyglądacie, jakbyście ostatnie dni spędzili na sucharach i wodzie - powiedziała, podając im naczynia.

Sonea zerknęła z ukosa na Akkarina i nie zdołała pohamować rozbawienia, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia na wspomnienie ich ostatnich posiłków. Prychnęła śmiechem, zwracając tym samym na siebie jego uwagę. Spojrzał na nią poważnym wzrokiem, więc zamilkła i zainteresowała się ciepłą miską w dłoniach. Nie mogła zauważyć uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach.

Gdy skończyła jeść coś, co było owsianką z suszonymi owocami i przyprawą, której nigdy wcześniej nie jadła, poczuła przyjemny ciężar w żołądku. Marika dołączyła do nich i usiadła naprzeciwko.

\- Jestem okropnie nieuprzejma, nie zapytałam nawet o imię twojej uroczej towarzyszki - powiedziała, czerwieniąc się lekko.

Akkarin odstawił miskę na stoliku i wyprostował się.

\- Mariko, poznaj Soneę. Zmierzamy razem aż do granicy, by odwiedzić rodzinę. Chcemy się z nimi spotkać, zanim pobierzemy się jesienią.

Sonea niemal nie zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Odruchowo chciała zaprotestować tym idiotycznym słowom, lecz została uciszona dłonią, którą Akkarin położył na jej udzie. Skutecznie odebrało jej mowę.

Wbiła w niego szeroko otwarte oczy.

\- Żenisz się! A niech to! - krzyknęła kobieta i klasnęła w ręce. - Soneo, bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Szczęściaro! Gdy poznałam Akkarina tę parę ładnych lat temu, byłam już mężatką i żałowałam tego z całego serca! - roześmiała się.

Sonei nie było do śmiechu. Dłoń Akkarina na jej udzie piekła ją nieprzyjemnie, a gniew wewnątrz sprawiał, że zaczęła lekko drżeć. Wtedy na obrzeżach własnych myśli wyczuła jego obecność.

\- _Nie utrudniaj, Soneo. Chwyć mnie za rękę_ \- usłyszała jego stanowczy głos.

\- _Nie ma mowy - _odburknęła.

\- Czyli idziecie aż do granicy. Mówisz o tej samej rodzinie, o której wtedy wspominałeś? - przerwał im radosny głos.

\- Tak, o tej samej - odparł Akkarin i posłał kobiecie uśmiech, który sprawił, że Sonea na chwilę zapomniała o jego rozpraszającym dotyku.

Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałaby, że Akkarin może wyglądać tak... _urzekająco_. Taki uśmiech mógłby sprawić, że jej kolana zmiękłyby na jego widok. Gdyby tylko nie był przebrzydłym kłamcą i mordercą... Zganiła się za myśli, który wdarły się nieproszone, odrywając ją od tego, co było najważniejsze. Nawet nie zdążyła zastanowić się nad wymianą zdań pomiędzy mężczyzną, a ich gospodynią, gdy Marika odezwała się po raz kolejny, wyrzucając z ust słowa szybciej, niż Sonea była w stanie uporządkować je w głowie.

\- Ale nie widzę pierścionka na twojej ręce, czyżbyś gdzieś go chowała?

Wyczuła napięcie, które zbudowało się w ciele siedzącego obok Akkarina. Odpowiedziała bez większego zastanowienia:

\- Został w domu. Podróż jest długa i niebezpieczna, nie chciałam żeby się zgubił, lub spotkało go inne nieszczęście.

Ku jej uldze, jej ton był lekki i pogodny, jak na głupiutką, zakochaną dziewczynę przystało. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zgodziła się na udział w tej upokarzającej grze.

_\- Brawo. Tak trzymaj_ \- zabrzmiał jego niski głos.

_-_ _Nie wiem, co planujesz, ani po co te idiotyzmy, ale obiecuję, że jak już zostaniemy sami..._ \- warknęła, zaciskając zęby.

_\- Czekam z niecierpliwością_ \- przerwał jej nagle z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Jeśli miał zamiar wytrącić ją z równowagi jeszcze bardziej, to był na dobrej drodze.

\- Ach, to bardzo mądrze, Soneo. - Prawie zapomniała o obecności Mariki. - Wybaczcie, ale muszę zająć się przygotowaniami do kolacji. Mężczyźni wrócą z pola za kilka godzin, a ja jeszcze nic nie mam gotowego. Na pewno jesteście jeszcze głodni, ale obiecuję, że wraz z zachodem słońca, wasze brzuchy będą pełne.

Po tych słowach, kobieta wstała i zniknęła za ścianą, za którą pewnie była kuchnia. Akkarin w końcu ściągnął dłoń z jej uda. Nawet nie spojrzała w jego kierunku. Była wściekła za absurdalny plan, który wymyślił. Nie wiedziała po co, lecz obiecała sobie, że dowie się wszystkiego, kiedy już nikt nie będzie mógł im przeszkodzić. Na razie mogła jedynie siedzieć i modlić się, by dzień dobiegł już końca.

Zgodnie z obietnicami Mariki, gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, do wioski zaczęli powracać zmęczeni mężczyźni. Po niecałej godzinie zasiedli do kolacji. Słodkawy zapach pieczonego mięsa sprawiał, że Sonea ledwo stała na nogach. Była tak głodna i zmęczona, że oddałaby wszystko za porcję ciepłego jedzenia i wygodne łóżko.

Zjadła w milczeniu, przysłuchując się rozmowom pomiędzy członkami rodziny. Dzieci wypytywały ojca o to, jak minął mu dzień. Chłopiec, który wydawał się najstarszy, był wyraźnie zaciekawiony pracą swojego taty. Sądząc po jego wieku, niedługo miał do niego dołączyć.

Po zakończonym posiłku, poczuła silną falę znużenia. Nadchodzącą senność przerwała dłoń kobiety na jej ramieniu. Drgnęła i spojrzała w jej wesołe oczy.

\- Przygotowałam dla was posłanie - oznajmiła półszeptem, nie chcąc zbudzić śpiących już dzieci.

Sonea wstała i powlokła się za plecami Mariki. Zaprowadziła ją do maleńkiej izdebki, oddzielonej od reszty wiszącą zasłoną. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy tuż obok stanął Akkarin, z równie zmęczoną miną. Kobieta pożegnała ich, życząc im dobrej nocy i wyszła. Dopiero wtedy, Sonea rozbudziła się na tyle, by zauważyć, że patrzy na jedno, średniej wielkości rozmiarów, łóżko. Panicznie rozejrzała się dookoła, jednak pokoik był tak ciasny, że nie mógł skrywać jeszcze jednego posłania.

Odwróciła się szybko i spojrzała na Akkarina. Mężczyzna tkwił w miejscu, patrząc na łóżko z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem. Sonea poczuła silną ochotę, by podbić mu jedno z tych czarnych, tajemniczych oczu.

\- Śpisz na podłodze - warknęło cicho, lekko drżącym głosem.

Akkarin jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Podszedł do łóżka, ściągnął z niego koc i zaczął układać go na ziemi. Obserwowała go uważnie, jakby chciała upewnić się, że nagle nie zmieni zdania.

Jej wzrok przemierzył izdebkę po raz kolejny i zamarła, gdy w rogu dostrzegła misę i dzban z wodą. Skóra całego ciała aż zapiekła ją na myśl o możliwości umycia się. Jednak _on _tutaj był, a ona nie miała jak się ukryć przed niego wzrokiem. Westchnęła głośno i podeszła do naczynia. Wylała odrobinę wody na dłonie i obmyła twarz. Jęknęła cicho. Jej ciało błagało - _więcej_. Zrezygnowana, spojrzała na Akkarina i mruknęła:

\- Odwróć się i nie podglądaj.

Mężczyzna wykonał jej polecenie, kładąc się plecami w jej stronę. Upewniwszy się, że nie ma możliwości zobaczyć jej w żadnym z potencjalnych odbić, Sonea ściągnęła z siebie koszulę. Następnie zsunęła buty i spodnie. Szybko umyła się, rozkoszując się uczuciem czystości i owinęła się kocem, który zgarnęła z łóżka. Ubrania oczyściła przy użyciu magii i wyprała w wodzie, która została po jej krótkiej kąpieli. Wysuszyła je, wykorzystując proste zaklęcie i z powrotem ubrała koszulę.

Położyła się z cichym westchnięciem. W końcu odwróciła się na plecy i zerknęła w stronę Akkarina.

\- Kilka pytań i kilka odpowiedzi - wyszeptała, wiedząc, że mężczyzna zrozumie jej intencje.

Usłyszała ciche mruknięcie z jego strony.

\- Skąd znasz Marikę?

\- Byłem tutaj wcześniej - odparł.

Sonea wywróciła oczami.

\- Tego domyśliłam się i bez twojej pomocy. Co to znaczy wcześniej? Czego Wielki Mistrz Gildii szukał w tej zapomnianej przed świat wiosce?

Akkarin poruszył się na swoim posłaniu i Sonea domyśliła się, że pewnie obrócił się w jej kierunku.

\- Kilkanaście lat temu, wyruszyłem na pewną wyprawę, która miała... poszerzyć moje horyzonty. Wracając, natknąłem się na Marikę i jej rodzinę.

Zapomniała o tym fakcie. Rothen istotnie mówił jej coś o podróży, którą odbył Akkarin, zanim stał się Wielkim Mistrzem. Jednak to wiele nie wyjaśniało i Sonea wciąż była spragniona wiedzy. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Akkarin kontynuował.

\- Jako, że byłem... w nie najlepszej kondycji, przyjęli mnie pod swój dach. Spędziłem z nimi kilka dni, po czym ruszyłem dalej w stronę Imardinu. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek spotkam tę dobrą kobietę na swojej drodze.

\- Po co wymyśliłeś tę całą historyjkę o ślubie i rodzinie?

Przez chwilę towarzyszyła jej wyłącznie cisza. Gdy już straciła nadzieję na odpowiedź, Akkarin odezwał się zmęczonym głosem.

\- Tak po prostu jest łatwiej.

Prychnęła.

\- Marika powiedziała, że wspomniałeś o tej nieistniejącej rodzinie ostatnim razem, kiedy tutaj byłeś. A więc okłamałeś ją już wtedy.

\- Tak - westchnął. - Nie mogłem tak po prostu powiedzieć, że jestem... Wojownikiem z Gildii Magów. Mówiłem ci przecież, ludzie nie witają nas z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Masz dobrą pamięć do swoich kłamstw - stwierdziła.

W spowijającej ich ciemności nie mogła widzieć, że Akkarin skrzywił się na dźwięk jej słów.

\- Czyli ona nie wie, kim jesteśmy. Więc po to, ta ckliwa bajeczka o zaręczynach...

\- Gdybym nie odezwał się w porę, zapewne wygadałabyś jej wszystko - warknął.

\- Nie jestem głupia - syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Ale na pewno nierozsądna.

Podniosła się na ramionach, gotowa do rozpoczęcia kłótni, która zawisła w powietrzu. Powstrzymała się w porę, widząc błysk czarnych oczu, które patrzyły na nią ostrzegawczo. Osunęła się z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Idiota - mruknęła tak cicho, że nie mógł jej słyszeć.

Przez chwilę pożałowała, że nie powiedziała tego głośniej. Wygodniej wyciągnęła się na materacu i pomyślała, że starczyłoby na nim miejsca dla nich obu. Została porwana przez czułe ramiona snu szybciej, niż zdążyła wymyślić kolejną obelgę pod adresem Akkarina.

* * *

Obudziło ją ciepłe słońce, które ogrzewało jej twarz. Pomarańczowe promienie oświetlały jej ukrytą pod kocem sylwetkę, gdy przeciągnęła się leniwie. Przetarła oczy i ziewnęła przeciągle. Dopiero wtedy powróciły do niej wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczora. Spojrzała na leżącego na podłodze Akkarina i poczuła nawet cień żalu, myśląc o tym, jak źle musiał spędzić noc na zimnej, twardej ziemi.

Mężczyzna leżał z twarzą zwróconą w jej kierunku i spał jeszcze. Obserwowała go z ciekawością. Kiedy nie patrzył na nią z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, wyglądał... dość normalnie. Jego czarne włosy, choć splecione w luźny kucyk na placach, były lekko potargane. Kilkudniowy zarost sprawiał, że jeszcze mniej przypominał groźnego Wielkiego Mistrza, którym był na co dzień. Sonea, w sennym rozleniwieniu, pomyślała, że był nawet przystojny. Jak na tak okropnego człowieka, jego wygląd co najmniej... przykuwał wzrok. Biorąc jeszcze po uwagę te jego czarne oczy, które wydawały się nie mieć dna, mógł uchodzić za kogoś wartego uwagi, w mniemaniu innych kobiet.

Studiując jego twarz, Sonea nieświadomie zapadła w kolejny, głęboki sen.

Tym razem zbudził jej dźwięk przelewającej się wody. Jęknęła w proteście i usiadła. Otworzyła oczy, zamrugała i rozejrzała się po pokoiku. Zamarła, gdy po swojej lewej stronie, zauważyła rozebranego do połowy Akkarina. Stał bez koszuli przed miską z woda i patrzył na nią wzrokiem, który nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Poczuła, że zasycha jej w gardle. Nie mogła zmusić się, by odwrócić głowę. Ten widok był zbyt... zaskakujący, by dać się tak łatwo odepchnąć. Przez kilka długich sekund, pożerała go wzrokiem. Na całym jego umięśnionym ciele dostrzegła coś co wydało jej się... _bliznami?_

Została przywołana do rzeczywistości zbliżającymi się krokami. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, przerażona tym, że ktoś za chwilę wejdzie do pokoju i dołączy do tej już wystarczająco krępującej sceny. Przeniosła wzrok na Akkarina i nim się spostrzegła, mężczyzna dwoma płynnymi ruchami wskoczył pod jej koc.

Dłonią uciszył zduszony okrzyk, który i tak uwiązł w jej gardle. Natychmiast poczuła ciepło jego nagiego ciała i z zażenowaniem pomyślała o tym, że sama ma na sobie wyłącznie koszulę, która przez sen, podwinęła się nieco za wysoko. Zamarła, z sercem dziko dudniącym w jej piersi. Akkarin przyciągnął ją do siebie i otoczył ramieniem. Ogłuszona jego wtargnięciem w jej intymności, mimowolnie podchwyciła jego zamiary, ułożyła głowę na poduszce i zamknęła oczy.

Usłyszeli, jak materiał odsuwa się na bok.

\- Widzę, że żadne z was ranne ptaszki. Wstawajcie, śniadanie już czeka - powitał ich słodki głos gospodyni.

Uniosła powieki, dopiero kiedy była pewna, że Marika oddaliła się wystarczająco. Bała się drgnąć. Nie mogła nabrać powietrza do płuc.

Na jej szyi zatańczył ciepły oddech Akkarina. Spięła się jeszcze bardziej i najciszej, jak tylko była w stanie, wyplątała się z jego objęć. Tym razem jego spojrzenie wyrażało lekki niepokój.

\- To naprawdę nie było konieczne! - wydusiła z siebie, zaledwie centymetry od jego twarzy.

Jego dłoń powędrowała do góry i spoczęła na jej ustach.

\- Ciszej - syknął.

Nim się zastanowiła, jej ciało zadziałało szybciej. Ugryzła go w palec. Mocno.

Akkarin cofnął dłoń i skrzywił się. Posłał jej niedowierzające spojrzenie, unosząc przy tym lewą brew.

\- Jesteś... - zaczął, lecz nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

Zerwała się na równe nogi. Wygładziła koszulę, która w jej przekonaniu i tak zasłaniała stanowczo zbyt mało i wycelowała w niego palcem.

\- Przełknęłam szopkę z mężem i żoną. Wytrzymałam ten numer z ręką za kolanie, ale to... To! - podkreśliła, potrząsając dłonią. - To... było stanowczo za dużo! - warknęła.

Akkarin nie wyglądał na poruszonego jej uniesieniem. Opierał się na ramieniu i patrzył na nią beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

\- I nie mów mi, żebym się uspokoiła! - dodała, czując, że czerwieni się pod siłą jego spojrzenia. - Masz szczęście, że nie otoczyłam się tarczą!

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Naprawdę fatalna z ciebie dyplomatka, Soneo - powiedział.

* * *

Wyjechali od razu po śniadaniu, w trakcie którego Sonea nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Była zła, a jej myśli zakłócał obraz, który wyjątkowo mocno wrył się w jej pamięć. Był to widok półnagiego Akkarina, jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej i cieniutkich, jasnych smug na jego ciele, które wyglądały zupełnie jak blizny.

Zmarszczyła mocniej brwi, idąc obok Malo i trzymając go za uzdę. Magowie nie mieli blizn. Ich skóry pod wpływem magii, leczyły się tak szybko, że rany nie pozostawiały po sobie śladów. Ona sama posiadała kilka, lecz zdobyła je zanim jeszcze odkryła w sobie moc. Życie w slumsach nie było bezpiecznie, więc Sonea niejednokrotnie raniła się w najróżniejszych okolicznościach. Poczuła dziwny niepokój. Czyżby Akkarin został skrzywdzony, jako dziecko? Nie, to było niemożliwe. Jako potomek tak bogatego i wysokiego rodu, był strzeżony lepiej niż większość jego rówieśników. Więc, kto mógłby wyrządzić mu taką szkodę? Spróbowała odpędzić od siebie natarczywe myśli. Być może jej się przewidziało...

Słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, gdy została wyrwana z odmętu swoich rozmyślań jego niskim głosem.

\- Spójrz Soneo.

Podniosła głowę i nabrała do płuc krótki, płytki oddech.

Tuż przed nimi, na horyzoncie, niczym groźne, czarne chmury, które często przewalały się nad Imardinem, widniał zarys Żelaznych Wzgórz. Ich ostre, wysokie szczyty, wyglądały niczym korona, oplatająca Kyralię. Ciemne, mroczne i... przytłaczające swoim ogromem. Były zaledwie paskiem na krańcu równiny, lecz i tak wywołały gęsią skórkę na jej karku.

\- Zostało nam jeszcze kilka dni drogi. Trzy, być może cztery - powiedział Akkarin.

W jego głosie było coś dziwnego. Nie zabrzmiał tak silnie i stanowczo, jak zwykle. Ukradkiem wychyliła się zza Malo i spojrzała na niego. Jego oczy błyszczały niepokojąco i zauważyła, że na chwilę przygryzł dolną wargę. Nigdy wcześniej go takiego nie widziała. Akkarin się denerwował? Zanim zdołała rozwiać swoje wątpliwości, wszelkie emocje zostały zakryte przez typową dla niego beznamiętność.

Później, tego samego dnia, rozłożyli swój mały obóz nad strumieniem, który od kilku dni wił się wzdłuż drogi, którą podróżowali. Zmęczeni całym dniem marszu, padli na swoje posłania bez kolacji. Sonea zasnęła błyskawicznie, ukołysana cichym szmerem wody.

Zbudziło ją lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i zamarła, widzą czujne spojrzenie Akkarina. Coś w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach sprawiło, że niepokój ścisnął jej serce.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Akkarin przerwał jej, przykładając swój długi palec do ust. Skinęła głową, dając mu znak, że rozumie.

\- Yeele - szepnął.

Sonea poczuła zimny dreszcz na plecach. Usiadła i spojrzała na niego w nieskrywanym przerażeniu.

\- Węszą od ponad godziny. Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj nam nie odpuszczą. Jest ich całe stado, pewnie z młodymi, skoro szukają pożywienia wśród ludzi.

Wtedy usłyszała wysoki dźwięk i dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że musiało to był wycie zwierzęcia, o którym mówił Akkarin. Rozejrzała się, lecz otaczała ich wyłącznie ciemność. Ognisko, które rozpalili przed snem, zaczynało już dogasać.

\- Zbierz nasze rzeczy. Pospiesz się, ale zachowuj się cicho - polecił jej, marszcząc brwi, gdy kolejny wycie rozbrzmiało w mroku za jej plecami.

Sonea wstała i tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej drżące dłonie, zaczęła zwijać swoją matę do spania. Akkarin wstał, zawiesił świetlistą kulę nad głową i nasłuchiwał. Gdy zawiązywała na Malo jego siodło, Akkarin warknął niezadowolony.

\- Szybciej!

Usłyszała szuranie łap o ziemię i w panice wypuściła z rąk pakunek, który chciała przytroczyć do siodła.

\- Wsiadaj na konia! - krzyknął Akkarin.

Wtedy światło nad jego głową zgasło. Ogień dawno już się wypalił, więc spowiła ją ciemność... i cisza. Przez chwilę stała w miejscu, drżąc ze strachu. Kilka metrów za jej plecami rozległo się niskie, zwierzęce warknięcie. Szybko wskoczyła na grzbiet Malo, który zarżał, również przestraszony. Otoczyła siebie i swojego wierzchowca barierą ochronną, chociaż wiedziała, że w przypadku ataku kilku yeelów jednocześnie, jej tarcza zostanie rozerwana.

W miejscu, z którego dobiegł ją wcześniej tamten dźwięk, pojawiła się nagle ognista smuga. Zobaczyła rozpalone, wygłodniałe oczy yeela. Jego zęby były obnażone, a z pyska toczyła się piana. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że trawa przed jego łapami płonęła. To musiało powstrzymać go przed atakiem.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Malo okręcił się w miejscu, zaniepokojony groźnym płomieniem tuż przed sobą oraz rozpaczliwymi piskami i wyciem dzikich zwierząt. Sonea nigdzie nie widziała Akkarina.

Gdzież on się do cholery podziewał!?

\- Akkarin! - zawołała, ledwo utrzymując się na Malo, gdy ten nerwowo zaczął przebierać kopytami.

Cisza. Tylko warczenie yeelów, jej własne, oszalałe serce i szumiąca w uszach krew.

Zostawił ją.

Uciekł.

Umrze, ponieważ ten drań zostawił ją na pożarcie tym paskudnym stworom.

\- Akkarin! - wrzasnęła, głosem drżącym ze strachu.

Nienawidziła go, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidziła bycia samej w takim momencie.

Łzy zaczęły cisnąć się do jej oczu, a w gardle poczuła gulę, której nie mogła przełknąć.

Jeśli przeżyje, to zabije go własnymi rękoma.

Wtedy, niczym we śnie, nieprzenikniona ciemność nocy rozbłysła ogniem. Tym samym, który powstrzymał tamtego yeela, przed skoczeniem do jej gardła. Zmrużyła oczy, oślepiona nagłym światłem.

Została otoczona przez płomienie. Zobaczyła więcej dzikich oczu. Zwierzęta próbowały ominąć przeszkodzę, lecz za każdym razem uciekały z piskiem. Malo zarżał i odrzucił głowę. Sonea wczepiła w jego grzywę palce, broniąc się przed grożącym jej upadkiem.

Za plecami usłyszała tupot stóp.

Akkarin pojawił się jakby znikąd i sprawnie wskoczył na grzbiet konia. Oplótł ją ramionami, chwycił lejce i krzyknął, popędzając Malo do biegu. Wierzchowiec natychmiast zareagował i puścił się przed siebie galopem. Przeskoczył płonącą trawę, a ogniste płomienie prawie dotknęły jego podbrzusza.

Prychając i wzburzając spod kopyt kłęby kurzu, Mało uniknął ataku jednego z yeelów. Sonea widziała białe, obnażone kły drapieżnika, którymi próbował dosięgnąć nóg ich konia. Jego szczeki kłapnęły głośno, aż Sonea krzyknęła, przestraszona.

Akkarin mocniej spiął lejce. Zwierzę dzielnie przyspieszyło, również pragnąc uciec przed wygłodniałymi drapieżnikami. Zostawili za plecami ich żałosne wycie i poszczekiwania.

Sonea kurczowo trzymała się grzywy Malo, jakby miało uchronić ją to przed upadkiem. Akkarin zwolnił nieco, dopiero po kilku minutach wycieńczającego galopu.

Serce w jej piersi wciąż pędziło z niesamowitą prędkością. Teraz, nie była do końca pewna, czy to z powodu uniknięcia rozerwania na strzępy, czy też z racji bliskości Akkarina. Kolejny raz w ciągu kilkunastu godzin, zbliżył się do niej bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mogła przypuszczać.

\- Jesteś cała? - zapytał tak nagle, że aż wzdrygnęła się, słysząc jego głos tuż nad uchem.

Skinęła głową, lecz po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że w otaczających ich ciemnościach, nie mógł tego widzieć.

\- Nic mi nie jest - odparła.

Musiało minąć kilka długich minut ciszy, przerywanej wyłącznie dźwiękiem kopyt uderzających o wysuszoną ziemię, zanim odważyła się odezwać po raz kolejny.

\- Co to była za sztuczka z ogniem?

Akkarin zaśmiał się gorzko, przyprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę na karku.

\- Improwizowałem - powiedział w końcu.

Sonea nie była zaskoczona.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to zadziała? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zdecydowana większość dzikich zwierząt boi się ognia. Poza tym... yeele to moi dawni znajomi.

Jego głos zabrzmiał mroczniej, niż zwykle, jednak Sonea, zbyt zmęczona i przytłoczona nadmiarem wrażeń, nie miała ochoty ciągnąć dalej tematu.

Akkarin i tak był dla niej wystarczająco dużą zagadką. Wciąż nie odpędziła od siebie zarówno widoku jego nagiej klatki piersiowej oraz tego, co wspomniał jej o swojej wyprawie. Jedyne, co wiedziała, to, że zniknął na kilka lat i wrócił jako zupełnie inny człowiek. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że było to coś bardzo ważnego.

To wszystko - jak sprawnie radził sobie na ulicach Calii, która dla niej była niczym labirynt, dziwna znajomość z Mariką, blizny na jego ciele i teraz yeele... To wszystko stanowiło elementy układanki, którą będzie musiała złożyć w całość.

Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób mogła dowiedzieć się więcej... ale musi o tym pamiętać, kiedy będzie pisać do Lorlena list. Może jako jego przyjaciel, będzie znać więcej szczegółów.

Jej głowa stawała się cięższa z każdą chwilą i kiedy nie skupiała się na trzymaniu jej prosto, opadała w dół. Jechali teraz znacznie wolniej i to kołysanie na grzbiecie Malo, było dla niej prawdziwą udręką, która coraz mocniej nasilała jej senność. Akkarin musiał to zauważyć bo odezwał się, niskim, spokojnym głosem:

\- Spróbuj zasnąć, Soneo. Dziś już nie zatrzymamy się na odpoczynek. Yeele potrafią utrzymać trop przez wiele godzin.

Opanowała ziewnięcie i potrząsnęła głową, by odpędzić falę znużenia.

\- I tak zostawiłam nasze posłania. Nie zdążyłam przymocować ich do siodła. Przepraszam - mruknęła.

Oprócz mat do spania, została także cała reszta - zapasy od Mariki, ubrania na zmianę i bukłaki z wodą. Zdążyła jedynie nałożyć na Malo jego siodło, więc wszystko co posiadali, mieli już na sobie.

\- Trudno. To nie było najważniejsze. Ważne, że jesteśmy cali - odparł spokojnie.

Tak, cali i zdani wyłącznie na siebie, pomyślała, krzywiąc się. Na dodatek, na jednym koniu, jadąc w dość niewygodnej pozycji. Z całych sił pożałowała, że zgodziła się jechać z nim na tę wyprawę. Nie mogła doczekać się chwili, w której dotrą do granicy. Odzyska wtedy swoją prywatność.

A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję...


	8. Tajemnice

_A/N: Jak zwykle, dziękuję Wam za zainteresowanie i wszystko, co piszecie. To dla mnie niesamowicie ważne i jakże motywujące. Dziękuję :) Przepraszam, że tę przerwę (prawie miesiąc), ale miałam naprawdę dużo rzeczy na głowie, w tym SESJĘ (brrr... mimo, że to już moja siódma ;)). Jednocześnie obiecuję, że teraz będę miała znacznie więcej czasu!_

**"Tajemnice"**

Została zbudzona przez lekkie szturchnięcie, a w każdym razie tak się jej zdawało. Nie otwierając oczu, wymruczała słowa dezaprobaty. Było jej na tyle ciepło i wygodnie, że nie chciała się jeszcze wybudzać. Sen wciąż ciążył na jej powiekach, sklejając je i odsyłając z powrotem w czułe ramiona snu.

Ramiona... dopiero teraz je poczuła. Obejmowały ją w pasie, tworząc bezpieczny kokon, z którego nie mogła się wyplątać. Poczuła niepokój.

Lekko otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła niewyraźne kształty, które poruszały się na boki. Wszystko było zbyt słabo oświetlone, by mogła rozpoznać, gdzie się znajdowała. Pamięć powróciła szybciej.

Spięła się, lecz nie dała po sobie poznać, że już nie śpi. Zrozumiała, że wciąż jedzie na końskim grzbiecie i że ramiona, które ją trzymały, należały do Akkarina. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, odkąd uciekli przed yeelami, ale domyśliła się, że nadchodziła godzina świtu. Jej głowa opierała się o jego klatkę piersiową i unosiła się lekko z każdym jego oddechem. W tym sennym rozleniwieniu nie znalazła nic niewłaściwego w sytuacji, w której się znalazła.

W końcu poruszyła się i wyprostowała. Akkarin rozluźnił uścisk.

\- No nareszcie. Dzień dobry - mruknął, a jego głos zawibrował w jej ciele.

\- Faktycznie, dobry - odburknęła. - Trzeba było mnie obudzić wcześniej.

Rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Podróżowali po lekko pagórkowatym terenie. W obrębie jej wzroku, otaczały ich pola, które o tej porze roku aż uginały się pod ciężarem dorodnych łanów zbóż. Sonea pamiętała, że ten rejon należał do najżyźniejszych w całym państwie.

Słońce leniwie wystawiło czubek nosa zza Żelaznych Wzgórz, które niezmiennie królowały na horyzoncie, choć dzisiaj wydały jej się większe. Poczuła ciepłe promienie na skórze i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie. To była jej ulubiona pora dnia. Powietrze pachniało mokrą ziemią, a śpiew ptaków był bardziej orzeźwiający niż poranna raka. Uwielbiała ten moment, kiedy wszystko na powrót budziło się do życia.

\- Widzisz te wzgórza przed nami? - Głos Akkarina wyrwał ją z błogości, w którą pozwoliła sobie popaść.

Wytężyła wzrok i zobaczyła niewyraźne kształty rosnących na horyzoncie pagórków. Skinęła głową.

\- Jeśli się nie mylę, mniej więcej dzień drogi na nim, znajduje się wioska, w której mieszka twój przyjaciel - powiedział i urwał na chwilę. - Mam na myśli Dorriena.

Zamrugała szybko. Kiedy zdążyli aż tak bardzo zbliżyć się do granicy?

\- Po części mamy szczęście. Nie mamy już żadnych zapasów, z tego co zdołałem się zorientować.

Sonea mruknęła pod nosem niewyraźne potwierdzenie dla jego słów. Poczuła że się rumieni, wiec na powrót zajęła swoje myśli otaczającym ich krajobrazem.

\- Tym tempem, dotrzemy tam przed zmrokiem - dodał.

Jakoś nie miała ochoty na schodzenie z ich wierzchowca. Nawet jeśli musiała siedzieć niemal przyciśnięta do niego i znosić jego dotyk... to tak było jednak wygodniej. Jej stopy mogły w końcu odpocząć. Już prawie zapomniała, jak miło podróżowało się na końskim grzbiecie. Poza tym, w ten sposób przemieszczali się szybciej.

Tak.

To był argument, którego potrzebowała.

* * *

Ulewa dorwała ich tak niespodziewanie, że nawet nie zdążyli otoczyć się tarczą. Początkowo, z nieba spadło na nich kilka niegroźnych kropel, lecz po chwili chmura nad nimi, jakby rozpadła się na pół i zostali zalani falą ciepłego deszczu.

Sonea pisnęła, gdy poczuła jak jej koszula i spodnie, łącznie z bielizną i butami stają się całkowicie mokre. Nad uchem usłyszała przekleństwo, które wyrwało się Akkarinowi z ust. Szybko jednak zostali otoczeni ochronną tarczą, którą nad nimi stworzył.

Malo wydawał się zachwycony nagłą zmianą pogody. Zarżał radośnie i odrzucił głowę, prawie stając dęba.

\- Spokojnie - rzucił Akkarin, niemal tracąc panowanie nad zwierzęciem.

Jednak Malo, ku ich zaskoczeniu, nie wziął jego ostrzeżenia do siebie. Sonea poczuła, że coraz mocniej zsuwa się na Akkarina. Spróbowała jeszcze chwycić końską grzywę, jednak jej ręce okazały się za krótkie. Jęknęła, kiedy ogier podniósł się na dwie nogi i okręcił w miejscu.

Zostali zrzuceni na tworzące się pod nimi błoto.

\- Malo! - krzyknęła, głosem pełnym wyrzutu.

Jej czworonożny przyjaciel zatrzymał się, po czym znów zaczął przebierać kopytami w kałużach, rozbryzgując wodę na wszystkie strony.

Akkarin musiał trzymać ją, gdy spadali, ponieważ nadal czuła jego rękę na swojej talii. Był to jeszcze bardziej rozpraszające, niż mokra ziemia, która się do niej przykleiła. Usiadła i posłała w stronę konia mordercze spojrzenie. _Co za nieusłuchany dzikus_, pomyślała.

Z małą pomocą Akkarina, niezdarnie podniosła się z ziemi. Starła strużkę błota, która spływała po jej skroni.

\- Wybornego wierzchowca sobie wybrałaś - stwierdził Akkarin.

Wbiła w niego rozwścieczony wzrok, lecz zauważyła, że Akkarin przypatrywał jej się z lekkim uśmiechem. Zbiło ją to z tropu. Zmarszczyła brwi, na co on tylko mocniej się uśmiechnął. Nagle wyciągnął jedną dłoń i zbliżył ją do jej twarzy. Jej serce natychmiast rozpędziło się do szaleńczej prędkości. _Co on wyprawiał?_

Wtedy Malo z radością wbiegł w kolejna kałużę, a błoto spod jego kopyt wzbiło się z powietrze i spadło prosto na nich.

Sonea zamarła, czując budującą się wewnątrz niej wściekłość. Zaczęła się trząść ze złości.

Cisza została przerwana śmiechem, którym wybuchł Akkarin. Była tak zaskoczona tym dźwiękiem, że zapomniała o gniewie. Spojrzała na niego z pytaniem malującym się w jej oczach. Błoto spływało po jej policzkach, miała go pełno we włosach, nie wspominając już o ubraniu. Akkarin nie wyglądał lepiej.

A mimo to, nie wydawał się być rozzłoszczony. Wciąż się śmiał, ukazując jej przy tym rząd białych, idealnie prostych zębów. Wyglądał przy tym tak niecodziennie i jednocześnie... urzekająco, że z trudem odwróciła wzrok.

\- Co w tym śmiesznego!? - wybuchła.

Akkarin przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

\- A co innego mi pozostało? - zmrużył oczy i stanął trochę bliżej. - Nie mamy zapasów, ubrań na zmianę, jesteśmy brudni. - Rozłożył szeroko ramiona. - Przynajmniej wody mamy pod dostatkiem.

Sonea uniosła brwi w nieskrywanym zdziwieniu. Po chwili, wbrew sobie, roześmiała się cicho. Zauważyła, że wprawiło to Akkarina w lekkie osłupienie, lecz nie mogła się powstrzymać. Miał rację, cóż innego mogła zrobić? Zaśmiała się głośniej, widząc cień konsternacji na jego ubłoconej twarzy. Najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się, że uda się mu ją rozbawić.

_Po raz pierwszy..._

Po chwili uspokoiła się i spojrzała w dół na swoje spodnie i buty, które wprost tonęły w błocie. Skrzywiła się i strzepnęła z siebie odrobinę mazi.

\- Uch... jak zdołam to wyczyścić? - mruknęła do siebie.

\- Powinniśmy poszukać schronienia. Jechaliśmy całą noc, chociaż ty słodko ją przespałaś - odezwał się Akkarin. - W suchym i ciepłym miejscu szybciej oczyścimy ubrania. Może uda się nam coś upolować.

Rozejrzała się dokoła w poszukiwaniu miejsca, które mogłoby zapewnić im ochronę przed deszczem. Chmury nad ich głowami miały niemal czarny kolor i jak na razie nic nie zapowiadało końca ulewy.

\- Widzę przed nami zagrodę dla owiec. A to znaczy, że niedaleko powinna być pasterska szopa - stwierdziła.

\- Masz rację. Powinniśmy jej poszukać.

Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy w nieustającym deszczu ich oczom ukazał się upragniony widok. Przechylona, lekko podniszczona szopa. Stała między kilkoma, skarłowaciałymi drzewami. Gdyby nie ulewa ograniczająca ich pole widzenia, zobaczyliby szerokie łąki, rozciągające się dookoła.

Z ulgą zsunęli z Malo. Akkarin rozsiodłał go i pozostawił pod drzewem.

Weszli do środka i Sonea westchnęła cicho. Wnętrze było dość czyste, a to znaczyło, że szopka nie była całkowicie opuszczona. Miejsca było bardzo mało, lecz i tak powitała możliwość osuszenia i ogrzania się z wdzięcznością. Wszędzie leżało mnóstwo siana, a to oznaczało wygodniejszy sen.

Zabrała się za przygotowywanie miejsca pod palenisko. Akkarin chwycił leżące w kącie wiadro i wyszedł. Po tylu dniach spędzonych razem, działali sprawnie i szybko. Obowiązki rozdzieliły się same. Ona zawsze zajmowała się ułożeniem posłań oraz zaaranżowania miejsca pod ognisko. Z kolei on zapewniał całą resztę.

Akkarin wrócił z wiadrem wypełnionym deszczówką i drewnem na opał. Sonea obserwowała go przez ramię z ciekawością. Podobnie jak ona, był zupełnie przemoczony i dopiero teraz zauważyła zmęczenie, które dało mu się we znaki. Kiedy sięgnął do guzików koszuli, odwróciła wzrok, jak oparzona.

Skupiła się na układaniu polan w taki sposób, by paliły się jak najdłużej. Dopiero po chwili odkryła, że jej policzki pokryły się lekkim rumieńcem. Usłyszała dźwięk opadającego materiału na ziemię. Ze złością stworzyła między palcami płomień i rzuciła go na drewno. Skąd wzięła się w niej ta głupia ciekawość? Co sprawiało, że miała ochotę się odwrócić, by na niego spojrzeć? To uczucie było tak niskie i prymitywne, że poczuła wstyd. Zacisnęła żeby i spróbowała utkwić całą uwagę na cieple z ogniska, które powoli obejmowało całe jej ciało.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy Akkarin pojawił się obok. Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i przysunął się bliżej ognia. Jego ubranie było suche i czyste. Nic nie było w stanie oczyścić ich tak, jak woda, lecz magia sprawdzała się niemal tak samo dobrze, szczególnie w takich warunkach.

Zrozumiała, że nadeszła jej kolej. Tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, uporała się z czyszczeniem swojej odzieży. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy poczuła na sobie przyjemne ciepło suchych ubrań. Posługując się magią, nabrała trochę wody z wiadra i umyła nią włosy. W końcu, usiadła przy palenisku, naprzeciw Akkarina.

Siedziała tak, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w hipnotyzujących płomieniach. Zawsze lubiła ten widok. Ogień był dla niej najpotężniejszym żywiołem. Podobał jej się sposób, w jaki rozżarzone drewno poddawało się jego niszczycielskiej mocy. Nieświadomie zaczęła przeczesywać włosy palcami, susząc je. Ognień przypominał jej czasy, kiedy nie była jeszcze Wojowniczką. Kiedy nie wiedziała jeszcze o swojej mocy... W domu Jonny i Ranela, zawsze płonął ogień. Kiedy była dzieckiem, myślała, że to właśnie było to "domowe ognisko", o którym mówiła jej ciotka. Dopiero później zrozumiała, co tak naprawdę miała na myśli. Choć nigdy tak naprawdę, nie miała tego, co mogłoby być prawdziwym domem, była wdzięczna wujostwu za tę namiastkę rodziny, którą dla niej stworzyli.

\- O czym tak myślisz? - wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos.

Otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na niego ponad tańczącymi płomieniami, które obijały się w czerni jego oczu.

\- O niczym takim - odburknęła, zirytowana jego nagłą ciekawością.

\- Rzadko widzę cię uśmiechniętą, dlatego pytam.

Ta uwaga, chociaż wbrew jej woli, sprawiła jej lekkie ukłucie bólu. Tak ją postrzegał - jako wiecznie naburmuszoną dziewczynę, która nigdy się nie uśmiechała... Co było głównie jego winą. Zacisnęła pięści.

\- Myślałam o rodzinie - odparła sucho. - O slumsach.

Wbrew jej oczekiwaniom, Akkarin nie dał po sobie poznać zniesmaczenia, które zawsze widziała w oczach innych, gdy tylko wspominała o miejscu swojego pochodzenia. Nigdy nie doświadczyła z jego strony gorszego traktowania ze względu na swoją przeszłość. Nie rozumiała tego, lecz nigdy nie pytała. Uważała to za przejaw dobrego wychowania.

Akkarin, słysząc jej słowa, nic nie odpowiedział. Przez długą chwilę, która zdawała się być wiecznością, przyglądał się jej bezdennym wzrokiem. Sonea walczyła ze sobą, by utrzymać ten kontakt wzrokowy. W końcu, mężczyzna opuścił spojrzenie na wesoło poruszające się płomienie.

Wtedy z jej żołądka dotarło głośno burczenie. Zamarła i z zażenowaniem chwyciła się za nieprzyjemnie pusty brzuch. Przypomniała sobie, że ostatnim posiłkiem, który jadła, było śniadanie, którym poczęstowała ich Marika.

\- Jutro rano spróbujemy coś upolować. Ta ulewa nie daje nam żadnych szans, by dostrzec zwierzynę - powiedział, poruszając przy użyciu magii kawałek drewna, by ten mocniej zajął się ogniem.

Położyli się spać głodni. Sonea była wdzięczna za to, że przynajmniej było jej ciepło i sucho. Siano, na którym leżała, było miękkie i wygodne. Zwinęła się w kłębek i przez chwilę, spod uchylonych powiek obserwowała Akkarina, gdy ten również układał się do snu. Upewnił się, że ognisko nie dymiło się zbyt mocno, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wrócił dopiero po pewnym czasie, kiedy Sonea niemal zupełnie już spała.

Widziała jedynie niewyraźny kształt, gdy do niej podszedł. Wiedziała, że to był on. Poznała go po jego krokach i sposobie, w jaki się poruszał. Przykucnął obok, lecz Sonea nie otworzyła szerzej oczu. Akkarin wyciągnął coś w jej kierunku i Sonea poczuła, na sobie coś ciężkiego i jednocześnie miękkiego. Musiał ją czymś okryć... Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do swojego posłania, by się na nim ułożyć. Wtedy jej nozdrza wypełniły się zapachem, który wbrew sobie znała zbyt dobrze.

_Jego zapachem. _

Zrozumiała, że przykrył ją swoim płaszczem. Nie potrafiła się już złościć. Była zbyt rozleniwiona, a ciepło, które czuła, było zbyt przyjemne. Ten jeden raz pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę wdzięczności.

Została wyrwana z snu przez dziwny dźwięk. Zamarła i przez kilka sekund jej umysł analizował sytuację, w której się znalazła. Szybko przypomniała sobie, co wydarzyło się wieczorem i uspokoiła się. Ognisko już zgasło. Widziała jedynie żar, który tlił się bladym światłem. Wciąż czuła jego ciepło.

Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała kolejny hałas. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jego źródłem był Wielki Mistrz. W ciemności widziała zaledwie zarys jego sylwetki. Poruszył się niespokojnie, a z jego ust uciekło zduszone jęknięcie.

_Śni..._

Pomyślała i odetchnęła z ulgą. Słyszała jego oddech, który stał się szybszy i głośniejszy. To musiał być koszmar. Nie był to pierwszy raz. Już kilka razy była świadkiem jego złych snów, lecz nigdy nie reagował tak żywiołowo jak tym razem.

\- Nie... - jęknął i gwałtowanie przewrócił się na plecy.

Poczuła silną potrzebę, by go obudzić. Gdyby jej śniło się coś podobnego, byłaby wdzięczna za wyrwanie jej ze snu. Poza tym, Akkarin strasznie hałasował, co uniemożliwiało jej ponowne zaśnięcie.

Ostrożnie usiadła i zmrużyła oczy, mając nadzieję zobaczyć nieco więcej. Akkarin jęknął głośniej, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby naprawdę cierpiał. Sonea poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz na karku.

\- Wielki Mistrzu... - szepnęła.

Zareagował nerwowym wciągnięciem powietrza.

To było dziwne. Obserwowanie go, kiedy... nie był sobą. Gdy nie ukrywał wszystkich emocji za maską, którą nosił na co dzień.

\- Akkarin! - spróbowała głośniej.

\- Nie... - mruknął, prawie błagalnym tonem.

Zrozumiała, że na nic zdadzą się jej próby. Wstała i podeszła bliżej. Ukucnęła obok i już chciała wyciągnąć rękę, gdy jej umysł wychwycił coś niepokojącego. Zmysły, które były odpowiedzialne za wyczuwanie magii, w jej przypadku były znacznie bardziej wyostrzone. Odpowiadały za to treningi z Mistrzem Yikmo. Tym razem również jej nie zawiodły.

Wyczuła silną prezencję, otaczającą Akkarina. Niemal zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Chronił się tarczą. Przez sen.

Taka zdolność wymagała niezwykłej kontroli nad własną mocną i nieprzeciętnych umiejętności.

Jednak Sonea uczyła się o tego rodzaju tarczach i wiedziała, jak je ominąć. Otoczyła się własną barierą ochronną i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Akkarin po raz kolejny wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Na jego czole dostrzegła kropelki potu. Sprawnie przedarła się przez jego tarczę i dotknęła jego ramienia.

Jak mogła być tak nieostrożna? W tym samym momencie, w którym jej palce zetknęły się z jego ciałem, Akkarin otworzył oczy i Sonea już wiedziała, że popełniła błąd. Zerwał się z miejsca, popychając ją bezlitośnie.

Nie zdążyła wydać dźwięku ze zduszonych płuc. Uderzyła o ziemię z taką siłą, że aż odebrało jej tchu. Akkarin przygwoździł ją pod sobą. Sonea widziała wyłącznie jego rozjuszone, czarne spojrzenie i czuła coś zimnego na gardle. Przeraziła się tak bardzo, że zapomniała o wszelkich technikach obronnych.

Mroczne źrenice patrzyły na nią nieobecnie, dziko przesuwając się po jej twarzy. Wyglądał jej wściekłe zwierze.

_Nie rozpoznawał jej._

\- Wielki Mistrzu... Akkarin... - wydusiła z siebie.

Mrugnął szybko i natychmiast wyczuła napięcie powstałe w jego ciele.

Jeszcze przez chwilę pozostał nieruchomy, po czym szybko odsunął się od niej z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Soneo... - szepnął z niedowierzaniem.

Wciąż leżała na ziemi, bojąc się nawet drgnąć. Nie wiedziała, co sprowokowało go do tego ataku, ale skutecznie ją przestraszył. W jego dłoni dostrzegła nóż i poczuła falę mdłości, wciąż czując chłodny dotyk na szyi.

Zerwała się na kolana i prawie potykając się o własne nogi wstała i rzuciła się w stronę drzwi. Wypadła na zewnątrz i zatoczyła się, jakby była pijana. Nie mogła zaczerpnąć oddechu. Ruszyła przed siebie, pragnąc oddalić się od zagrożenia. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, wiec odwróciła się i w panice otoczyła się tarczą. Jej stopa natrafiła na coś, co wydało jej się korzeniem. Niemal upadła, lecz została zatrzymana przez ręce, które chwyciły jej ramiona.

\- Soneo... - dotarł do niej głos. Tym razem brzmiał już spokojnie.

Zaczęła wierzgać i wymachiwać pięściami. Akkarin mocniej zacisnął palce wokół jej przedramion i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zamknął w czymś, co mogło być uściskiem, lub jedynie sposobem na unieszkodliwienie jej.

\- Zostaw mnie! - ryknęła dziko.

\- Posłuchaj, przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię...

\- Puszczaj! - wrzasnęła.

Jej serce waliło z ogłuszającą siłą. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ma zamknięte oczy, więc otworzyła je i znieruchomiała, gdy zderzyła się z jego własnymi. Patrzył na nią poważnym wzrokiem, pozbawionym tego prześmiewczego wyrazu...

\- Zabieraj. Ręce - wycedziła.

Akkarin zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Dlaczego mnie obudziłaś? Jak przedarłaś się przez tarczę? Myślałem, że jesteś... - urwał. Sonea czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy. - Nie chciałem... Nie skrzywdziłbym cię.

Ona jednak przestała go słuchać. Instynkt podpowiadał jej jedno - uciekaj. W miejscu, w którym ich ciała nie stykały się, skumulowała niewielką ilość energii. Odepchnęła go od siebie, sama zataczając się do tyłu. Akkarin wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.

\- Soneo, uspokój się, nic ci nie zrobię - powiedział spokojnie, wysuwając w jej stronę dłonie w uspokajającym geście.

Nie odpowiedziała, obserwując go uważnie. Nie rozumiała co się stało i dlaczego ją zaatakował, ale jej zmysły krzyczały, by zachowała ostrożność.

\- Niepotrzebnie mnie obudziłaś.

\- Miałeś zły sen - warknęła.

\- To był tylko zwykły koszmar - odparł zmęczonym głosem.

\- I z tego powodu postanowiłeś poderżnąć mi gardło!? - ryknęła, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

Akkarin skrzywił się, słysząc jej słowa. Zrobił krok w jej kierunku i Sonea spięła się, lecz nie drgnęła ani odrobinę. Chciała usłyszeć jego wytłumaczenie. Dopiero co ocalił ją dwa razy. Już zaczynała wątpić w jego mroczne zamiary, lecz w tym momencie miała wrażenie, że znalazła się w punkcie wyjścia. Stała w jadalni Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza i patrzyła w jego chłodne oblicze.

Lecz tym razem Akkarin nie był Wielkim Mistrzem... W jego spojrzeniu widziała niemą prośbę. Zbliżył się bardziej, a Sonea poczuła, jak negatywne emocje powoli ją opuszczają.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz, wszystko ci wytłumaczę - powiedział cicho.

Słowa opuściły jego usta z przyjemnym, ledwo słyszalnym dla ucha dźwiękiem. Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że przestało padać. Nie zwróciła na to wcześniej uwagi. Wciągnęła do płuc ciepłe, nocne powietrze, które pachniało rozgrzaną trawą. Powoli zaczynało świtać i niebo przybrało szarawy odcień.

\- Co chcesz mi pokazać? - zapytała niepewnie.

Akkarin podszedł do niej powoli, jakby się bał, że znowu go od siebie odepchnie. Wyciągnął prawą dłoń i rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

Zawahała się. Obserwowała go z głośno walącym sercem. Dlaczego miałaby to robić? Co jeśli to był kolejny podstęp? Odkąd wyruszyli z Imardinu, karmił ją samymi zagadkami. Jakie miała powody, by mu wierzyć? Żeby mu zaufać?

Stał naprzeciwko i cierpliwie czekał na jej decyzję. Sonea poszukała w jego oczach cienia kłamstwa. Poczuła dreszcz na plecach, gdy dostrzegła wyłącznie szczerość. W otaczającym ich półmroku pozwolił, by maska, która zwykle zakrywała jego twarz, opadła.

Przemogła własne uprzedzenia i położyła dłoń na jego własnej.

Była zaskakująco ciepła w dotyku.

Akkarin zacisnął palce i Sonea natychmiast odebrała silny przekaz mentalny. Jej oczom ukazała się obca twarz mężczyzny o ostrych, egzotycznych rysach. Odruchowo poczuła niechęć na jego widok. Jej myśli wypełniła mieszanka strachu i złości. Usłyszała płacz i przeraźliwy krzyk. Następnie dotarł do niej szyderczy śmiech. Wiedziała, że to ten sam mężczyzna. Czuła rozpacz, bezsilność. Nie musiała widzieć obrazów, by wiedzieć co się działo. Ktoś cierpiał, z jego powodu. Zaciekawiona, przyciągnęła do siebie te wspomnienie, które choć było snem, było tak prawdziwe... Tak namacalne...

Wtedy Akkarin zabrał dłoń, nie pozwalając, by zobaczyła więcej. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, jak jego twarz wraca do zwykłego wyrazu. Ukrył przed nią emocje, tak jak zawsze.

Nie musiał nic mówić. Zaatakował ją, bo myślał, że była zagrożeniem. Wyrwała go z koszmaru, który na chwilę stał się rzeczywistością. Sama była sobie winna.

Pytania cisnęły się na usta, nie dając jej spokoju. Kim był mężczyzna w jego śnie? Dlaczego wzbudzał w nim taką nienawiść? I w reszcie - dlaczego Akkarin miewał tak nękające koszmary?

\- Kto to był? - szepnęła w końcu.

Akkarin westchnął i zmierzwił włosy dłonią. Dostrzegła, że zaczął się irytować.

\- Dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie - odparł. - Chciałem po prostu, żebyś wiedziała, że ja... nie miałem złych zamiarów.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się od niej i ruszył w stronę szopy. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jego plecami. Sonea niechętnie podążyła za nim. Zostało im jeszcze kilka godzin snu, chociaż wiedziała, że nie zdoła już dzisiaj zmrużyć oka.

* * *

Następnego dnia jechali bez przystanku, szybkim tempem. Sonea nawet kilka razy zasugerowała, by dać odpocząć Malo i chociaż na chwilę zwolnić. Jednak Akkarin uparcie utrzymywał prędkość z jaką się poruszali. Chciał dotrzeć do wioski Dorriena przed zmrokiem.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego aż tak bardzo mu się spieszyło, lecz Sonea nie czuła podobnego entuzjazmu. Obawiała się spotkania z młodym Uzdrowicielem.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie cieszyła się na moment, w którym go zobaczy? Gdzie podziało się radosne oczekiwanie, zniecierpliwienie? Wiedziała, czego mogła się spodziewać po Dorrienie. Już z chwilą, gdy rozstawali się na Dziedzińcu, czuła mieszankę uczuć. Teraz była jeszcze bardziej rozchwiana.

Rządziły nią sprzeczne emocje. Ich przyczyną był... Akkarin.

W ciągu kilkunastu godzin, które spędzili w ciszy, nie rozwiązała żadnej z jego tajemnic. W zamian za to, rodziły się nowe. Kim naprawdę był mężczyzna, z którym podróżowała? Z każdym dniem okazywało się, że wszystko, co dotychczas o nim myślała... było nieprawdą.

Akkarin miał swoje słabe strony - dostrzegła to już wcześniej, a obrazy, które jej pokazał, były tylko potwierdzeniem. Codzienna obojętność i mur, który wokół siebie zbudował, nie były prawdziwym odzwierciedleniem jego osoby. Akkarin nie był pozbawiony uczuć. Widziała je, _poczuła_ je na sobie.

Na samym początku ją przerażał. Następnie, strach przerodził się w gniew, który dawał jej siłę. Lecz teraz... teraz ją intrygował. Nie mogła odpędzić od niego myśli. Chciała wiedzieć więcej.

* * *

Słońce ukryło się za horyzontem akurat, kiedy wjechali do wioski. Była niewielka, chociaż rozległa. Na głównej drodze było aż tłoczno od ludzi powracających do swoich domów po całym dniu pracy. Akkarin poprowadził konia w stronę mężczyzny, który szedł przed nimi. Nawet patrząc na jego plecy, Sonea widziała, jaki był zmęczony.

\- Witaj - powiedział w jego stronę.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na nich, a w jego oczach Sonea dostrzegła cień strachu.

\- Szukamy Uzdrowiciela - dodał Akkarin.

Na twarzy chłopa pojawiło się chwilowe zaskoczenie, po czym zmarszczył brwi i na końcu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie ma go.

\- Jak to, nie ma? - zapytał trochę za ostro.

\- N-nie ma. Wyjechał. Przedwczoraj - wydukał tamten, już wyraźnie przestraszony.

Sonea poczuła, że powinna włączyć się do rozmowy.

\- Dokąd wyjechał? - wtrąciła z uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna przeniósł na nią spojrzenie i trochę się rozluźnił.

\- Na północ, aż do Przełęczy. Tak mówią, Pani.

Sonea odpowiedziała mu kolejnym uśmiechem i skinęła głową .

\- Dziękujemy - powiedział Akkarin i szturchnął Malo piętą, by ten ruszył.

Podążali przed siebie wolnym tempem w milczeniu. W końcu Sonea postanowiła przerwać ciszę.

\- Dlaczego wyjechał?

\- Widocznie był potrzebny.

\- Miał na nas czekać. Wiedział, że przyjedziemy - dodała, zaniepokojonym głosem.

\- Spóźniliśmy się dwa dni. Gdybyś nie upierała się na początku i zgodziła się jechać na jednym koniu, bylibyśmy na czas.

Zacisnęła zęby, czując wzbierającą złość.

Dopiero co miała obawy przed spotkaniem z Dorrienem, ale teraz dałaby wszystko, by go zobaczyć. Jego wyjazd był niepokojący. Wiedziała ile ta wioska i jej mieszkańcy dla niego znaczyli i podejrzewała, że tak nagłe jej opuszczenie nie mogło być dla niego łatwe.

_\- Dorrien!_ \- wysłała swoje myśli.

_\- Soneo?_ \- usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

_\- Gdzie jesteś?_

_\- Na gra..._

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, Sonea poczuła na ramieniu zaciskające się palce.

\- Nie - warknął Akkarin. - Porozmawiacie później.

\- _Wielki Mistrzu?_

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. W jaki sposób Dorrien wyczuł jego obecność?! Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała. Rozmawiając z Uzdrowicielem, otworzyła przed nim swoje myśli. Jeśli Akkarin ją dotykał, równie dobrze mógł być wewnątrz jej głowy. Wytrącona z równowagi, przerwała więź z Dorrienem. Malo zatrzymał się na znak Akkarina.

Odwróciła się przez ramię, by zarzucić go oskarżeniami o wdzieranie się do jej prywatnych rozmów. Zamarła, gdy w jego spojrzeniu zobaczyła... zaskoczenie pomieszane z przerażeniem. Szybko otrząsnął się i zmarszczył brwi w gniewie.

\- Mój błąd. Byłem nieostrożny i nie przewidziałem tego.

Sonea fuknęła i przewróciła oczami.

\- Jasne.

\- Popełniłem ogromny błąd - powiedział, mocniej ściągając brwi.

Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, nie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli.

\- No... bez przesady - mruknęła, lekko zmieszana. - Nic się nie stało, po prostu...

\- Nie - przerwał jej. - Naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

Otworzyła usta, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyła na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Akkarin był spięty i wyglądał bardzo poważnie. Jego czarne spojrzenie omiotło jej twarz, po czym zsunęło się z niej i zapatrzył się przed siebie.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Moja podróż miała nie być poruszana w rozmowach mentalnych. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto je podsłuchuje.

\- Przecież nie powiedziałam gdzie jestem - powiedziała, wciąż niewiele rozumiejąc.

\- Rozmawiałaś wcześniej z Rothenem. Mówiłaś mu gdzie jesteś. Dla uważnego słuchacza oczywistym jest, że jesteśmy tutaj razem.

Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Akkarin miał rację. Tylko dlaczego jego obecność miała pozostać tajemnicą? Czego się obawiał? Etykieta rozmów mentalnych nakazywała wyłączenie się z przekazu, który nie dotyczył wzywanej osoby. Oczywiście zawsze istniało ryzyko podsłuchania, dlatego ten sposób komunikacji był wykorzystywany do niezobowiązujących pogawędek.

Dlaczego powiedział, że naraził _ją_, a nie siebie na niebezpieczeństwo? Po jej plecach zbiegł zimny dreszcz.

Znowu te zagadki.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili.

Akkarin milczał i Sonea zaakceptowała już to, że jak zwykle nie usłyszy odpowiedzi na tak ważne pytanie.

\- Nie tutaj - mruknął, a Malo ruszył przed siebie.

Zatrzymali się w jedynej gospodzie i zapłacili za dwa osobne pokoje. Sonea z ulgą powitała chwilę prywatności, którą poświęciła na kąpiel. Kiedy zeszła do głównej izby, jej myśli były wyciszone i ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę, była rozmowa z Akkarinem. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła porcję gorącego jedzenia na stole, z większym zapałem zajęła swoje miejsce i zaczęła jeść. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jaka była głodna.

Gdy skończyła, oparła się wygodnie i posłała mu zmęczone spojrzenie. Akkarin siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś za brudnym oknem. Byli jedynymi gośćmi, więc wszystko wskazywało na to, że mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Ich towarzyszem był tylko gospodarz, który kręcił się za ladą i wycierał kufle po spylu.

Akkarin oparł łokcie na lepkim blacie stołu i pochylił w jej stronę.

\- Pamiętasz człowieka, którego ciało widziałaś w Rezydencji? - zapytał cicho.

Otworzyła szerzej oczy, zaskoczona bezpośredniością pytania. Kiwnęła głową. Wciąż pamiętała widok krwi, która spływała między długimi palcami Wielkiego Mistrza i strach, który wypełniał każdą komórkę jej ciała.

\- Powiedziałem ci wtedy, że był to szpieg.

Obserwowała go uważnie, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek powrócą do tamtej rozmowy...

\- Tak wtedy twierdziłeś - odparła.

\- Bo to prawda. Tamten człowiek był szpiegiem, którego zadaniem było zabicie mnie.

Zamarła, czując zimny dreszcz. Słyszała to już wcześniej, ale wtedy w jego ustach nie brzmiało to tak... szczerze. O czym on mówił? Kto ośmieliłby się wysyłać zbójcę, którego celem był Wielki Mistrz Gildii? Dlaczego nikt o tym nie wiedział? Jeśli Akkarin nie kłamał, powinien wybuchnąć międzynarodowy skandal.

Musiał dostrzec wątpliwości, które nią targały, gdyż zaczął mówić dalej.

\- Tamten człowiek został wyszkolony po to, by dotrzeć do Gildii i poznać jej słabości. Widzisz Soneo, Gildia ma potężnego wroga. Nie jest nim żadna z Krain Sprzymierzonych. Jak myślisz, kto odpowiada za zamordowanie Mistrzyni Fery i za to wszystko, co dzieję się na granicy z Sachaką?

Natychmiast przypomniała sobie to, co powiedział jej tamtego dnia w Rezydencji, tuż po tym jak zginęła Wojowniczka. Zapytała go, co dzieje się w Sachace.

_Wiele rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia..._

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć - zaczęła niepewnie - że tamten mężczyzna ma coś wspólnego z tym, co teraz dzieję się przy granicy?

Dostrzegła błysk w jego oku. Skinął głową, dając jej znak, żeby kontynuowała wypowiadanie swoich myśli na głos.

\- Dlaczego to, że tutaj jesteś miałoby zagrażać _mnie_, a nie jak twierdzisz, tobie? Przecież podobno to ty jesteś ich celem.

\- Celem jest Gildia - odparł beznamiętnie. - A każdy, kto przebywa w mojej obecności jest dla nich kolejną ofiarą. Na dodatek ty wiesz więcej, niż powinnaś.

Nie dała po sobie poznać strachu, który ścisnął jej żołądek. Z jednym mogła się zgodzić - każdy kto znajdował się blisko Akkarina, był narażony na niebezpieczeństwo, bez znaczenia z jakiego powodu.

\- Jeśli tak jest, to dlaczego Gildia nie wie, kim są napastnicy? Sugerujesz, że nikt nie jest świadomy, że mamy wroga? Jeśli jest tak niebezpieczny, jak mówisz, to dlaczego dowiadujemy się o tym dopiero teraz?

Akkarin skrzywił się.

\- Nic nie umknie twojej uwadze - mruknął. - Nasz wróg myśli, że Gildia wie o czymś, o czym w rzeczywistości nie ma pojęcia. Nie mają świadomości, jak słabi naprawdę jesteśmy.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Znowu to robił. Tajemnice, wieczne tajemnice...

\- Nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz. - Poddała się.

\- Soneo, Soneo... - wymruczał, przyprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę. Nie lubiła, kiedy tak mrużył oczy i mówił tym mrocznym tonem.

\- Spróbuj poskładać fragmenty w całość - powiedział.

Patrzyła na niego w zaskoczeniu. Czego od niej oczekiwał? Co ominęła w swoich rozmyślaniach? Czego nie dostrzegła, a co było na wyciągnięcie jej ręki?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie próbujesz mnie oszukać? - wyparowała.

Z jego twarzy zniknął półuśmiech i spojrzał na nią poważnie. Jego wzrok niemal parzył jej skórę.

\- A jaki mam powód, żeby to robić?

Otworzyła usta, lecz po chwili je zamknęła. Wszelkie argumenty wypadły jej z pamięci. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Akkarin nie odrywał od niej spojrzenia i Sonea poczuła, że zaczyna... wątpić.

_Weź się w garść_, poleciła sobie gniewnie. _Pamiętaj, kim on jest w rzeczywistości._

Co się z nią działo? Czyżby zaczynała mu ufać?

Nie mogła już tego dłużej znieść. Wiecznej niepewności, mnóstwa pytań, na które nie mogła poznać odpowiedzi i tej tajemniczej aury, która otaczała jego osobę.

Poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymać.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła na łóżku. Wbiła nieobecny wzrok w zniszczone deski pod swoimi stopami. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Potrzebowała czasu, by uporządkować to, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

Jeśli Akkarin nie kłamał i tamten człowiek był szpiegiem, a on jego celem... Gildia była w niebezpieczeństwie. Z drugiej strony, czym zasłużył sobie na wiszącą nad nim groźbę śmierci? Sam przecież zabijał, widziała na własne oczy. Może ktoś szukał zemsty?

Głośno przełknęła ślinę.

Czego dopuścił się Wielki Mistrz Gildii, że w zamian za to, ktoś tak bardzo pragnął jego śmierci? Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i poczuła ich drżenie.

Istniała szansa, że Akkarin nie próbował jej okłamać. Lecz było to jeszcze bardziej przerażające. Oznaczałoby to, że Gildia miała problem, a ona...

Ona dała się wciągnąć w prawdziwe kłopoty.

Podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili te otworzyły się i zobaczyła w nich znajomą twarz. Aż nadto znajomą...

Akkarin zawahał się, widząc jej dzikie spojrzenie. Wsunął się do jej pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sonea miała dość, nie chciała być z nim znowu sama.

\- Wyruszymy jutro przed świtem. Musimy dotrzeć do Przełęczy najszybciej, jak to możliwe - powiedział.

\- Dobrze.

Odwróciła od niego wzrok, nie mogąc zdobyć się na utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego. Akkarin przystąpił w jej stronę. Usłyszała jego ciche kroki i spięła się mimowolnie. Zatrzymał się nagle, niewątpliwie widząc jej reakcję. Po czasie, który zdawał się stanąć w miejscu, mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. Drzwi skrzypnęły, gdy pociągnął za klamkę. Już chciała odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy rozległ się jego głos:

\- Soneo.

Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Był zamyślony i wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, lecz równie dobrze mógł być na nią zły. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak po chwili je zamknął, jakby się rozmyślił. Czekała. Akkarin jednak odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami.

Wpatrywała się w odrapane drewno pustym wzrokiem. Nie potrafiła zebrać myśli, a on tylko jej to utrudniał. Opadła na łóżko i zakryła twarz ramionami. Zdusiła w sobie głośne westchnięcie. Pragnęła chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim i znaleźć ukojenie w głębokim śnie. Nie zaznała go od tak dawna... Była zmęczona, bardzo zmęczona.


	9. Granica

_A/N: Przepraszam za opóźnienie, zajęło mi to dłużej niż sądziłam :) WYBACZCIE. Jeśli pod koniec rozdziału pojawią się jakieś pytania - nie martwcie się, wszystko będzie wyjaśnione ;)  
_

**"Granica"**

* * *

Wyruszyli, kiedy niebo było jeszcze zupełnie czarne. Sonea była zaspana i nieszczęśliwa. W ciągu nocy nie zmrużyła oka, dręczona prze myśli, które nie dawały jej spokoju. Kiedy jechali przed siebie, ukryci w mroku nocy, pozwoliła sobie nawet na drzemkę, jednak wraz ze wschodem słońca, zmuszona była pożegnać możliwość snu. Teraz, gdy więcej widzieli, Malo poruszał się znacznie szybciej.

Dotarli na miejsce po całym dniu drogi. Ich oczom ukazały się pierwsze zabudowania Galii. Zatrzymali się w stajni przed miastem, a Sonea z ulgą zeszła z końskiego grzbietu. Krzywiąc się, pomasowała bolące pośladki, po czym rozprostowała mięśnie nóg i rąk. Przeciągnęła się i posłała w ciało ilość energii wystarczającą do złagodzenia uczucia dyskomfortu.

Miasto okazało się dużo większe od Calii, przez którą przejeżdżali wcześniej. Było też znacznie bogatsze, z szerszymi ulicami, które akurat tętniły życiem. Akkarin poprowadził ich wgłąb, aż stanęli przed niskim, chociaż ciągnącym się wzdłuż całej ulicy budynkiem. Wejścia pilnowało dwóch mężczyzn o surowych twarzach. Akkarin bez wahania podszedł do nich. Sonea już myślała, że strażnicy będą chcieli ich zatrzymać, lecz wtedy Akkarin stworzył na dłoni maleńką kulę światła. Mężczyźni ukłonili się lekko i rozstąpili na boki.

Za bramą znajdował się ogród. Zielony i pachnący świeżymi kwiatami. Na środku rosło ogromne drzewo, wyciągające szeroko ramiona i dające schronienie przez palącym słońcem. Sonea zwolniła, zachwycona widokiem. Cały plac był otoczony krużgankami, z wbudowanymi w nie niskimi budynkami. W jednym z nich mignęła jej osoba w czerwonej szacie, lecz w ogóle jej to nie zdziwiło. Takie miejsce mogło należeć tylko do Gildii, lub Króla.

\- Soneo - usłyszała ponaglający głos.

Otrząsnęła się i przyspieszyła kroku, by dogonić Akkarina. Przeszli przez sam środek ogrodu, tuż obok drzewa. Sonea nie mogła powstrzymać się przed dotknięciem jego bladej, gładkiej kory. Tutejsza przyroda była zupełnie inna, niż ta w Imardinie. Wszystko wydawało jej się dziksze i niebezpieczniejsze.

Wspięli się po kilku stopniach, przeszli przez krużganek, po czym Akkarin popchnął drzwi, prowadząc ich środka. Została owiana przyjemnie chłodnym powietrzem. Musiała kilkakrotnie zamrugać, zanim jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do panującego wewnątrz półmroku.

\- Wielki Mistrzu! - rozległ się głos po jej lewej stronie.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła młodego maga w czerwieni, zmierzającego w ich kierunku.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo - powitał ją uprzejmie.

Ukłonił im się lekko, na co ona odpowiedziała tym samym.

\- Witajcie w Galii. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że przybędziecie akurat dzisiaj, ktoś wyszedłby wam na przeciw - powitał ich. - Ja nazywam się Jaren, jestem zarządcą tego budynku.

Sonea przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Na jej oko, nie przekroczył jeszcze trzydziestki. Był wysoki i mocno opalony. Wyglądał przyjaźnie i patrzył na nich jasno niebieskimi oczami. Nie mógł pochodzić z Kyralii, co po części zdradzał jego miękki akcent.

\- Witaj Mistrzu Jarenie - powiedział Akkarin. - Czy zechciałbyś zaprowadzić nas do sali spotkań? Chcielibyśmy oznajmić reszcie, że już jesteśmy.

\- Oczywiście Wielki Mistrzu, właśnie chciałem to zaproponować. Chodźcie proszę za mną.

Poprowadził ich do podwójnych drzwi, a następnie przez długi korytarz. Sonea cały czas obserwowała nowe otoczenie. Podobnie jak całe pogranicze, było surowe i znacznie mniej wystawne, niż to, co poznała w Gildii. Jedynymi ozdobami, były płótna na ścianach i kolorowe sklepienia. Powietrze było suche i aż wyczuwało się ciepło, które czekało na nich na zewnątrz. Chociaż spędziła tu zaledwie chwilę, czuła się znaczenie swobodniej, niż w wypełnionych po brzegi przepychem wnętrzach Uniwersytetu.

Wkrótce znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, w którym siedziało kilkunastu mężczyzn. Nie rozpoznała żadnego z nich. Na ich widok wszyscy wstali i zaczęli mówić na raz. Sonea miała ochotę się po prostu wycofać. Była zmęczona i marzyła o kąpieli. Do jej ciała przykleiła się warstwa kurzu, a jej włosy były zmierzwione. Ostatnim, na co miała ochotę było spotkanie z tłumem obcych ludzi.

Wtedy pośród wielu twarzy, odnalazła znajome, niebieskie oczy.

\- Dorrien! - zawołała.

Uzdrowiciel przecisnął się pomiędzy wianuszkiem magów, który otoczył Akkarina i podszedł do niej.

\- Soneo - powiedział z niedowierzaniem. - Co was zatrzymało? Mieliście przejeżdżać przez moją wioskę trzy dni temu.

\- Straciliśmy jednego konia i... - urwała, niepewna, jak właściwie mogła się wytłumaczyć. - Jesteśmy tak szybko, jak tylko daliśmy radę.

Dorrien przyglądał jej się z wyraźnym zatroskaniem w błękitnych oczach.

\- Jesteś cała? Wyglądasz dość... - zaczął delikatnie - mizernie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Akkarin chciał jechać całą noc, by dotrzeć tu jak najszybciej - mruknęła.

\- Akkarin? - Uzdrowiciel uniósł pytająco brwi.

Skarciła się w myślach.

\- Jestem bardzo zmęczona Dorrienie - jęknęła, niezdolna by wymyślić dla siebie wytłumaczenie.

Uzdrowiciel wyciągnął dłoń i musnął jej policzek. Zamarła, całkowicie niepewna tego, jak powinna zareagować.

\- Przyda ci się ciepły posiłek i kilkanaście godzin snu. Jeśli pozwolisz, pokażę ci twoją sypialnię - zaoferował.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i pozwoliła wyprowadzić się z gwarnego pomieszczenia. Zanim jeszcze przekroczyła próg, obejrzała się przez ramię. Jej spojrzenie odnalazło Akkarina, który rozmawiał z niskim magiem. Nagle obrócił głowę w jej stronę i zmarszczył brwi. Nie mogła zobaczyć więcej, gdyż znalazła się już na korytarzu.

Dorrien zaprowadził ją do dużego pomieszczenia, z którego rozchodziło się kilka korytarzy. Wybrał ten najbardziej po lewej stronie i po kilkudziesięciu krokach stanęli przed drzwiami z ciemnego drewna. Uzdrowiciel pchnął je do środka i pozwolił Sonei wejść jako pierwszej.

Wnętrze, podobnie jak cała reszta, było skromne, lecz odpowiadało jej gustom. Pokój był niewielki, z dużym oknem, które było zasłonięte okiennicą. Sonea otworzyła ją, a zachodzące słońce oświetliło jej twarz. Uśmiechnęła się na widok przed jej oczami. Jako, że cały kompleks budynków był raczej jednopiętrowy, miała łatwy dostęp do otaczających ich ogrodów. Dorrien stanął obok niej, ze wzrokiem zapatrzonym przed siebie.

\- To miejsce nie jest takie złe - odezwał się. - Jestem tutaj trzeci dzień i już polubiłem te ogrody, chociaż skwar w ciągu dnia bywa męczący. Jeśli będziesz miała ochotę, pokażę ci idealne miejsce na odpoczynek po zmroku.

Sonea zerknęła na niego i zauważyła, że uśmiechał się do niej szeroko.

\- Bardzo chętnie. Jednak nie wiem na jak długo tutaj zostanę - dodała szybko. - Szkoda, że spotykamy się tutaj w tak niesprzyjających okolicznościach.

Dorrien zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Masz rację - westchnął. - Nie możemy zapominać, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy.

Oparła się o okno i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Ja po części wiem, co tutaj robię, ale ty? - zapytała, trochę mało uprzejmie. - Byłam zaskoczona, że opuściłeś wioskę.

Mężczyzna w zielonej szacie zmieszał się wyraźnie.

\- To wy nic nie wiecie? - zapytał, drapiąc się po karku. - No cóż...

\- Co się stało? - Poczuła ukłucie niepewności.

\- Zaginął kolejny mag.

\- Co?!

\- Uzdrowiciel. Stało się to tego samego dnia, kiedy zostałem zmuszony opuścić wioskę. Przybył posłaniec, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło. Dopiero później dowiedziałem się, że zawieszono rozmowy mentalne. Podobno to zalecenie samego Administratora. Dlatego tak się zdziwiłem, kiedy usłyszałem twoje wołanie i...

\- Nie wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była tego robić - wtrąciła. - Próbowaliście się kontaktować z zaginionym?

\- Tak. Tego samego dnia, gdy nie wrócił z miasta. Wołaliśmy, lecz nie odpowiadał.

\- Nie nie słyszeliśmy.

\- Byliście za daleko, nie chcieliśmy wprowadzać zamieszania.

Sonea odsunęła się od okna i usiadła na łóżku. Głośne westchnięcie uciekło z jej ust. Wiedziała, co stało się z Mistrzynią Ferą, więc kolejne zaginięcie nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Szukaliście go?

\- Oczywiście, zaprzestaliśmy dopiero dzisiaj nad ranem.

Wbiła w niego zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Dorrien, co się tutaj dzieje...? Nie rozumiem.

Mężczyzna usiadł obok niej i położył na jej dłoni swoją i lekko zacisnął palce.

\- Myślałem, że to właśnie twoje zadanie - powiedział.

Gdy zerknęła na niego pytająco, zauważyła, że się uśmiechał.

\- Ja... - zaczęła, lecz urwała.

Poczuła silną potrzebę, by natychmiast wyjść, znaleźć Akkarina i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Nie, to było głupie, na pewno już dowiedział się od pozostałych magów. Zmęczenie, które wcześniej czuła, opuściło ją tak nagle, że z trudem siedziała w miejscu. Zapomniała nawet o Dorrienie, który wciąż trzymał jej rękę.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z troską w głosie.

\- Tak - wymamrotała. - Musze o tym pomyśleć.

Energicznie wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

\- Hej! - zatrzymał ją. - Sądziłem, że chciałaś odpocząć. Z resztą, spójrz na siebie.

Podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do niej. Wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił pasmo jej brązowych fal.

\- Wyglądasz jak jedna wielka pustynia.

Po tych słowach zmierzwił jej włosy, wzburzając przy tym chmurę pyłu. Sonea pisnęła i odsunęła się, krztusząc. Dorrien roześmiał się głośno i Sonea nie mogła nic poradzić na rozbawienie, które w niej wywołał. Zawtórowała mu własnym śmiechem, gdy kurz opadł już na podłogę.

\- Masz rację. Powinnam najpierw doprowadzić się do porządku.

Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały radośnie, gdy na nią patrzył.

\- Za dwie godziny będzie kolacja - rzucił.

Po tych słowach zostawił ją samą. Chociaż poczuła się odrobinę lepiej, to wciąż towarzyszył jej dziwny niepokój. Postanowiła uciszyć myśli odprężającą kąpielą. W pokoju znalazła komplet ręczników i butelkę z aromatycznym, złocistym olejkiem. Odnalezienie łaźni nie było trudne. Gdy zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie, nie zdołała pohamować rozkosznego jęku, który uciekł z jej ust. Dokładnie umyła ciało i włosy, a po kąpieli natarła się niewielką ilością tego samego olejku. Pachniał pięknie i sprawił, że jej skóra nabrała zdrowego blasku. Podczas całej podróży zapomniała o siebie dbać. Z resztą, ciężko było to robić, gdy nieustannie towarzyszył jej tajemniczy Wielki Mistrz, który niemal nie spuszczał jej z oka.

Kolacja była wyśmienita i Sonea pochłonęła zdecydowanie zbyt dużą ilość jedzenia. Siedziała na poduszkach i rozleniwionym wzrokiem obserwowała twarze obecnych. Przekonała się, że nie była jedyną kobietą w towarzystwie. Poza sobą, dostrzegła jeszcze dwie Wojowniczki. Obie były od niej znacznie starsze i zupełnie nią niezainteresowane. Z resztą, jak większość magów. Wszyscy słuchali i zadawali pytania wyłącznie Akkarinowi. Sonea mogłaby równie dobrze nie istnieć, lecz w tamtym momencie nie miała żalu za traktowanie jej, jak powietrza.

Tematyka rozmów była daleka od tego, co usłyszała wcześniej od Dorriena. Magowie przede wszystkim byli ciekawi, co działo się w Gildii. Część z nich spędziła większą część życia w Galii. Tutaj założyli swoje rodziny, więc Imardin odwiedzali sporadycznie. Kiedy rozmowy przerodziły się w plotki, Sonea postanowiła wymknąć się na zewnątrz.

Wieczór był spokojny i wyjątkowo cichy. Powietrze było wciąż bardzo ciepłe, a delikatne podmuchy wiatru pieściły jej ciało. Tego dnia na powrót dostała swoje szaty, lecz było jej w nich za gorąco. Rozpięła więc guziki i pozwoliła materiałowi swobodnie zwisać na ramionach. Ruszyła w stronę szmeru wody, który wabił ją z dalszej części ogrodów. Odnalazła małą fontannę i przysiadła na jej skraju. Rąbek jej szaty niezauważenie ześlizgnął się i wpadł do wody, lecz nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio.

W końcu była sama. Z dala od natrętnego spojrzenia Akkarina, gdzie nareszcie mogła delektować się chwilą prywatności. Oparła plecy o niski murek i jedna stopę zwiesiła w stronę wody. Usłyszała ciche chlupnięcie, gdy jej but uderzył w taflę. Zaklęła pod nosem niezadowolona i wychyliła się by spojrzeć, jak mocno zamoczyła swoje jedyne obuwie. Równie dobrze mogłaby tego uniknąć, gdyby je wcześniej ściągnęła. Rozejrzała się i gdy upewniła się, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu, zdjęła buty i odstawiła je w bezpieczne miejsce. Zanurzyła obie stopy i mruknęła, czując przyjemny chłód.

Tak. Sama ze swoimi myślami. To było coś, czego desperacko potrzebowała. Akkarin nieprzerwanie dostarczał jej tylu wrażeń, że z trudem nadążała za układaniem ich w głowie. Był dla niej wielką zagadką. Na myśl o nim, natychmiast zobaczyła jego oczy. Czarne, niedostępne i chłodne, lecz skrywające w sobie uczucia, o których nikt nie miał pojęcia. To, co ukrywał za tą codzienną maską było jednocześnie przerażające i pociągające. Nie... nie potrafiła dłużej się go obawiać.

Cały plan, który uknuła z Lorlenem coraz bardziej tracił swój sens._ Lorlen!_ Przecież miała napisać do niego, gdy tylko dotrą na miejsce. Westchnęła głośno i zamknęła oczy. Jej druga połowa podpowiadała jej, że nie powinna tego robić. Należy zaczekać, przekonać się... Poznać go lepiej...

Jasna cholera. Od kiedy to, chciała lepiej poznać mężczyznę, którego dopiero co uważała za mordercę i oszusta, niewartego nawet odrobiny zaufania?! Dlaczego zaczynała postępować wbrew sobie? Co kazało jej podjąć ryzyko i spróbować zdobyć się na to, by _uwierzyć_ w słowa Akkarina? Dlaczego, zamiast dawnej złości, budził w niej skrępowanie? Zainteresowanie...? Z chwilą, w ktorej przestała widzieć w nim wroga, zobaczyła nim mężczyznę z krwi i kości, będącego prawie na wyciągnięcie jej ręki.

Jednak wciąż tak odległy...

_Kim jesteś Akkarinie, że tak mieszasz mi w głowie?_

\- Kim jesteś...? - szepnęła.

\- Często mówisz do siebie? - odpowiedział jej głos.

Podskoczyła przestraszona i chcąc się odwrócić, straciła równowagę. Wpadła wprost do fontanny, lecz szczęśliwie zdołała ustać na własnych nogach. Woda chlupnęła głośno i zmoczyła jej szatę i spodnie do wysokości kolan. Z furią w oczach spojrzała na intruza, który ośmielił się zakłócić jej chwilę spokoju. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, nie poczuła się zaskoczona, widząc przed sobą mężczyznę w czarnej szacie. Odzwyczaiła się od tego widoku. Prawie zapomniała, jak niepokojąco wyglądał w tym stroju. Nawet kilkudniowy zarost nie zmienił tego, że znowu miała wrażenie, że stoi przed groźnym Wielkim Mistrzem.

\- Często zachodzisz ludzi od tyłu i ich straszysz? - fuknęła.

Akkarin uniósł jedną brew do góry.

\- Często wpadasz wtedy do fontanny?

\- Bardzo zabawne - odgryzła się.

Podszedł do murku i wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Jego usta pozostawały wygięte w półuśmiechu. Sonea próbowała wmówić sobie, że nienawidziła, gdy tak się uśmiechał, lecz jej serce podskoczyło nerwowo na ten widok. Chwyciła jego rękę i pozwoliła mu sobie pomóc. Przy odrobinie magii osuszyła swoją szatę i spodnie.

\- Więc z kim rozmawiałaś? - przerwał ciszę Akkarin.

\- Z nikim.

\- Czyli jednak mówiłaś do siebie - stwierdził.

Rzuciła mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, lecz nie odezwała się już słowem.

\- Przejdziemy się? - zaproponował.

Przez chwilę rozmyślała nad odrzuceniem jego oferty, lecz w końcu skinęła głową i chwyciła swoje buty. Akkarin nie skomentował tego, że ich nie założyła. Ruszyli przed siebie jedną z alejek.

\- Dorrien powiedział mi o kolejnym zaginięciu - odezwała się, chcąc przerwać ciszę.

\- To prawda. Jutro odbędzie się w tej sprawie zebranie i zdecydujemy co dalej. Trochę to komplikuje nasze plany, lecz wierzę, że jakoś je pogodzimy.

\- Nasze plany?

Akkarin spojrzał na nią ukradkiem.

\- Twoje Soneo i moje. Czyli nasze.

\- Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, co to znaczy. Nie traktuj mnie, jak... - warknęła, lecz umilkła, gdy Akkarin zatrzymał się i zagrodził jej drogę.

Nie patrzył na nią, lecz gdzieś ponad jej głowę. Sonea zadarła spojrzenie i zobaczyła nad sobą wyłącznie koronę drzewa.

\- Widziałaś kiedyś mulloka? - zapytał tajemniczo.

\- Co? - wyparowała, całkowicie zbita z tropu.

\- Chodź - mruknął i ku jej zaskoczeniu, chwycił jej przedramię.

Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć. Pozwoliła mu odciągnąć się na bok, upuszczając przy tym buty, lecz nie zwracała na to uwagi. Ten dotyk był tak rozpraszający i nagły, że gdy odezwał się po raz kolejny, miała problem ze zrozumieniem jego słów.

\- Tam. Nad grubszą z gałęzi.

Akkarin złapał oba jej barki skierował jej ciało w stronę drzewa pod którym przed chwilą stali.

\- Gdzie? - zapytała, wciąż zbyt oszołomiona.

Wtedy coś jasnego rzuciło jej się w oczy. Wytężyła wzrok i dostrzegła dużego ptaka o śnieżnobiałym upierzeniu. Było zbyt ciemno, by mogła zobaczyć go dokładnie, lecz widziała rysunki w książkach i potrafiła wyobrazić sobie resztę. Zwierzę wydało z siebie ciche huknięcie. Brzmiało podobnie do sowiego, lecz było dużo głębsze i szlachetniejsze.

\- Piękny - szepnęła.

\- W końcu to królewski ptak.

Jakby chcąc się zaprezentować, mullok rozłożył skrzydła zatrzepotał nimi.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam żywego...

\- Żyją głównie w tej części gór.

Odwróciła głowę w stronę Akkarina. Jego czarne oczy były utkwione w jej twarzy. Stał zaledwie półkroku od niej i gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zmarszczył brwi. Sonea chciała się odsunąć, lecz nie mogła się do tego zmusić. Zupełnie, jakby jego bliskość miała pomóc jej go zrozumieć. Chciała wedrzeć się do jego myśli i wykrzyczeć wszystkie pytania, które nie pozwalały jej spokojnie spać. Chciała poznać to, co skrywał za tym mrocznym spojrzeniem. Jego twarz... dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła, jak bardzo była przystojna?

Musiał dostrzec jej emocje, bo cofnął się o pół kroku. Sonea odwróciła głowę, speszona tym, że pozwoliła sobie na tak długie przyglądanie się mu.

\- Upuściłam buty - powiedziała.

Podeszła po nie i podniosła je z ziemi. Gdy się odwróciła, Akkarin był już u jej boku, a jego wzrok nie zdradzał nic, poza rozbawieniem, które niezawodnie ją irytowało. W milczeniu przebyli drogę powrotną. W głównym holu, kiedy już chciała zniknąć w korytarzu, została zatrzymana przez jego głos.

\- Soneo. - Odwróciła się powoli. - Po jutrzejszym zebraniu, chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Dobranoc Soneo - dodał.

\- Dobranoc Wielki Mistrzu - odparła i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

\- Akkarin.

Zatrzymała się, jak wryta.

\- Słucham? - Zerknęła na niego przez ramię.

\- Chyba znasz moje imię, prawda? - powiedział cicho, mrużąc oczy.

Wbrew jej woli, lewy kącik jej ust uniósł się ledwo zauważalnie do góry. Nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. Oderwała stopy od ziemi i szybkim krokiem dotarła do drzwi swojego pokoju. Zamknęła je za sobą i na głos przeklęła siebie i swoje idiotycznie szybko bijące serce.

* * *

Na szczęście spotkanie odbyło się po obfitym śniadaniu i było dość krótkie. Uzgodniono na nim raczej niewiele. Mistrz Kored nadal uznawany był za zaginionego i Sonea przez cały czas zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek poza nią wie o śmierci Mistrzyni Fery. Obiecała sobie zapytać o to Akkarina podczas ich dzisiejszej rozmowy. Kwestia poszukiwań pozostała pod znakiem zapytania i decyzję w tej sprawie miał podjąć Wielki Mistrz w ciągu kilku dni.

Dowiedziała się, że reszta Wojowników, z którymi wspólnie wyruszyła z Imardinu, bezpiecznie dotarła do granicy. Grupka z Greyfort nawiązała już współpracę z wysłannikami z Elyne. Razem mieli zastanowić się "nad działaniami, które mogliby podjąć by zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo obywateli Krain Sprzymierzonych". Sonea, słysząc te słowa, przewróciła jedynie oczami. To było typowe do Gildii - dużo gadania, mało robienia.

Po niespełna godzinie, pozwolono im się rozejść. Zanim zdążyła zamienić chociaż słówko z Dorrienem, wyłapała ponaglające spojrzenie Akkarina.

\- Spotkamy się później - rzuciła Uzdrowicielowi, mijając go.

Podeszła do czekającego pod ścianą Akkarina. Zaprowadził ją do pomieszczenia, które było... kuchnią. A raczej jedną w wielu, bo sądząc po grubości warstwy kurzu osiadłej dosłownie wszędzie, nie była używana.

Sonea stanęła na środku pokoju i wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Odwróciła się ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Akkarin podszedł do stojącej w rogu komody i wyciągnął z niej kieliszek. Obserwowała go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Nie miała pojęcia, co planował, ale na pewno nie zamierzała pić o tej porze wina.

Akkarin postawił na stole przed nią szklany przedmiot. Sonea patrzyła na niego oczekująco, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Pojutrze wyruszymy w góry. Chcę dotrzeć na miejsce, w którym zginęła Uzdrowicielka i poszukać śladów Mistrza Koreda. Coś mi mówi, że to właśnie tam powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania.

\- Pojutrze? - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. - Przecież dopiero co przyjechaliśmy...

\- Nie ma czasu, by zwlekać - uciął. - Ale nie o tym, chciałem rozmawiać. Szczegóły możemy omówić później.

\- Och, jasne - burknęła. - Jak zwykle.

Akkarin jedynie uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym kontynuował:

\- Żelazne Wzgórza nie są bezpiecznym miejscem. Aż roi się tam od istnień, które tylko czekają, by cię zabić. I nie mam na myśli tylko zwierząt...

Cofnęła się o krok. O czym on mówił?

\- Dlatego muszę mieć pewność, że będziesz tam bezpieczna. Gdybyśmy się rozdzielili, ryzykownie byłoby używać komunikacji mentalnej, która jak wiesz, została tymczasowo zawieszona. Na szczęście istnieje inny sposób na rozmowę, na dodatek bez udziału osób trzecich.

Po tych słowach podszedł do niej odrobinę bliżej.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym dość długo. Nauczę cię czegoś, jednak nie możesz nikomu zdradzić tej wiedzy. Nie robiłbym tego, gdyby nie było to konieczne. Rozumiesz?

Sonea cały czas patrzyła na niego, chłonąc każde zdanie, które opuszczało jego usta. Z każdą chwilą, jej serce biło coraz szybciej. Czy to ze strachu, czy z ciekawości - nie potrafiła stwierdzić.

\- Rozumiesz? - powtórzył pytanie.

Niepewnie kiwnęła głową.

\- Dobrze. Teraz posłuchaj. Krwawe pierścienie, to nie zabawki i mogą stać się groźną bronią, jeśli wpadną w niepożądane ręce...

Sonea nie mogła dłużej skupić się na jego słowach. _Pierścienie, pierścień..._ Przed oczami zobaczyła złotą obrączkę z czerwonym kamienień, którą pokazał jej Lorlen. A więc do tego chciał ją zmusić. Chciał znać jej myśli...

\- Nie słuchasz mnie - warknął ostrzegawczo.

Otrząsnęła się i zmusiła się do zachowania zimnej krwi.

\- Nie rozumiem, co zamierzasz - powiedziała surowo.

Akkarin chwycił kieliszek i upuścił go na podłogę. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy szkło rozbiło się na kilkadziesiąt kawałków. Podniósł jeden z nich z podłogi i położył na otwartej dłoni.

\- Patrz uważnie.

Ostrym końcem naciął swoją dłoń. Sonea przełknęła głośno ślinę, gdy z rozcięcia wypłynęła strużka krwi. Akkarin przy użyciu magii... stopił szkło, zamykając w środku kilka kropli szkarłatnej cieczy. Czuła, jak włosy na jej karku stanęły dęba. Wyraźne wibracje magii były aż namacalne.

Akkarin wolną ręką wyciągnął z kieszeni przedmiot, który wyglądał na element świecznika, lub klamki. Kilkoma ruchami zamienił go w obrączkę i przymocował do niej powstały klejnot. Chwycił pierścień w dwa palce i podał go jej.

Sonea niemal odskoczyła, z przerażeniem w oczach. Nie miała pojęcia, co ta rzecz potrafiła, ale Lorlen powiedział jej, że dzięki niej Akkarin mógł zajrzeć w jego najpilniej skrywane myśli. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Nie mogła tego przyjąć. Czuła wstręt, przed dotknięciem czegoś, co było efektem czarnej magii.

\- To nie zrobi ci krzywdy, Soneo - powiedział spokojnie.

\- To co jest?

Musiała pamiętać, że Akkarin nie wiedział, co Lorlen pokazał jej wtedy w swoim gabinecie. Musiała udawać.

\- To jest właśnie krwawy pierścień. Jeśli założysz go na palec, będę mógł się z tobą komunikować i nikt poza tobą tego nie usłyszy. Działa podobnie, do czytania w myślach...

\- Nie chcę go.

Westchnął głośno i odłożył pierścień na stół.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś miała go przy sobie, by móc założyć go, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Będziesz mógł wyczytać z moich myśli co tylko zechcesz.

Zaczęła omijać go łukiem. Czuła silną potrzebę wydostania się z tego pomieszczenia. Nie mogła mu na coś takiego pozwolić. Zbyt wiele cennych rzeczy miała przed nim do ukrycia.

\- Jeśli coś będzie się dziać, będziesz zbyt skupiona, a ja zbyt zajęty. To ma nam pomóc, a nie wszystko utrudniać.

Zauważyła, że zaczął się denerwować. Ponownie pokręciła głową.

\- Soneo, nie sądziłem, że będzie z tym taki problem - mruknął, niezadowolony.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś?

Na jego dotychczas spokojnej twarzy, zauważyła zaskoczenie, które nagle przerodziło się w złość. Kolejne kilka kroków przybliżyło ją do wyjścia. Akkarin musiał się odwrócić, by nadal ją widzieć. Kawałki potłuczonego kieliszka zazgrzytały pod jej stopami.

\- Bez tego, nie możemy wyruszyć - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Więc zabierz kogoś innego.

\- To nie takie proste. Soneo, zaczekaj - przystąpił w jej stronę.

\- Nie. - Jej serce dudniło z szaloną siłą, kiedy Akkarin znalazł się bliżej.

\- Myślałem, że zrozumiesz.

\- Nie chcę! - krzyknęła panicznie.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy! - Akkarin wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość.

W jego oczach dostrzegła niebezpieczny błysk, co już zupełnie ją przeraziło. _Nie mogę mu ufać!_

\- Nie chcę cię w _mojej_ głowie!

W tym samym momencie, w którym wykrzyczała te słowa, potknęła się o własne nogi. Zachwiała się do tyłu i poczuła, że spada. Akkarin był szybszy i chwycił rękę, którą wyciągnęła przed siebie.

Stało się to tak szybko, że trwało najwyżej kilka sekund. Zobaczyła siebie. Własną twarz, pogrążoną we śnie. Leżała w swoim łóżku w Rezydencji. Było ciemno, gdy do niej podszedł i delikatnie chwycił jej nadgarstek. Zobaczyła błysk ostrza i własną krew, po czym ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie, które przyprawiło ją o mdłości.

Jej własny strach przedarł się przed otaczające ją obrazy, gdy ją puścił i upadła na ziemię wprost na potłuczone szkło.

Zawyła z bólu, czując wbijające się w jej delikatne ciało ostre drobinki.

Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła czarne, rozszerzone w strachu spojrzenie. Akkarin stał jak porażony i patrzył na nią w osłupieniu.

Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała. Dotarło do niej to, co właśnie zobaczyła. To były jego wspomnienia. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, a w ustach zaschło tak bardzo, że nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie kolejnego jęku, gdy ból rozdartego ciała był coraz ostrzejszy.

Jak? W jaki sposób tak łatwo wdarła się do jego myśli?! Jej wzrok przeniósł się na jego dłoń, na której wciąż widniało małe rozcięcie. Akkarin podążył za jej spojrzeniem, a jego twarz straciła cały kolor.

Przez jej oczami, niczym wspomnienie koszmaru, zatańczył obraz, który nosiła w sobie zbyt długo. Zakrwawiona dłoń Takana, który klęczał przed Wielkim Mistrzem. Otworzyła usta w zduszonym okrzyku, lecz jedyne, co mogła robić, to patrzeć na twarz człowieka, który praktykował na niej czarną magię.

Chciała poznać prawdę, to ją miała. Oto kim naprawdę był Akkarin - kłamcą, któremu prawie uwierzyła.

\- Ty... - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Jej głos jakby sprawił, że w końcu się otrząsnął.

\- Soneo, posłuchaj... - zaczął.

\- Praktykowałeś na mnie czarną magię!

\- Pozwól wyjaśnić...

\- Jak mogłeś...!?

Akkarin pochylił się w jej stronę i wyciągnął ręce.

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz. Wiem, że to wygląda źle, ale jeśli pozwolisz...

Nie pozwoliła. W momencie, w którym jego dłoń zetknęła się z jej ciałem, posłała w jego kierunku silne uderzenie mocy.


	10. Nadzieje

_A/N: Dziękuję na wszystkie komentarze. Nawet nie wiecie, jakie to dla mnie ważne. Od razu chce się siadać i pisać dalej, dalej... :) Ten rozdział jest krótszy od poprzednich, ale już zaczęłam pisać kolejny. Zapraszam do lektury..._

**"Nadzieje"**

* * *

Uderzył w stojącą za jego plecami szafę z głuchym trzaskiem. Sonea wstrzymała oddech. Akkarin zachwiał się, lecz zdołał ustać o własnych siłach. Sekundę później rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonych naczyń.

Akkarin przez dłuższą chwilę trwał w bezruchu z zaciśniętymi powiekami, jakby próbował ukryć ból, który mu zadała. Nabrał do płuc głęboki oddech i ciężko wypuścił powietrze. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy i na nią spojrzał. Jego rozszerzone źrenice wyrażały szok. Ona także nie spodziewała się po sobie podobnej reakcji. Zareagowała instynktownie, chcąc bronić się przed zagrożeniem. Dopiero co, wydawało jej się to najlepszym pomysłem, ale z każdą kolejną sekundą, z każdym jego powolnym oddechem, żałowała coraz bardziej.

Bała się drgnąć. Zdawało jej się, że czas stanął w miejscu i zostali wyłącznie oni. Patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu, niezdolna by zacząć racjonalnie myśleć. Akkarin wydał z siebie niskie warknięcie, gdy oderwał się od połamanych półek i spróbował zrobić krok w jej stronę. Jednak, wciąż oszołomiony i wyraźnie obolały, osunął się na jedno kolano. Zdołał podeprzeć się rękoma.

_Cholera, cholera! Co ja zrobiłam, już po mnie! _Krzyczały jej myśli. Chciała podnieść się z ziemi, lecz kawałki szkła przypomniały o sobie, mocniej wbijając się w jej ciało. Jęknęła i zaklęła pod nosem. Wtedy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, a raczej kilkanaście par ludzkich stóp, zmierzających w ich kierunku w pośpiechu. Nim zdążyła zastanowić się tam tym, jak zdoła wytłumaczyć to, co się właśnie stało, drzwi za jej plecami otworzyły się i usłyszała zduszony okrzyk.

* * *

\- Auć! - warknęła, gdy Uzdrowicielka wyciągnęła kolejny fragment kieliszka z jej ciała.

Było ich kilkanaście i tkwiły dość głęboko, sprawiając jej ogromny ból.

\- Nie ruszaj się - poleciła surowo kobieta.

Była to jedna z dwóch Uzdrowicielek w Galii. Miała ostre rysy twarzy, które jeszcze bardziej utrudniały Sonei zadanie, którym było polubienie jej.

Siedziała w pokoju, który pełnił funkcję przychodni. Wszędzie wokół niej było pełno krwi, lecz przestała już na nią zwracać uwagę. By odciągnąć zmysły od rwącego bólu, wróciła myślami do tego, co wydarzyło się kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej. Teraz, gdy już trochę ochłonęła, znowu czuła nieopisaną wściekłość. Przestała żałować, że rzuciła go na tę przeklętą komodę. Gdyby nie to, co teraz ją czekało, z chęcią powtórzyłaby to jeszcze kilka razy.

Po tym, jak do pokoju wtargnęło kilka osób przywołanych silną wibracją jej magii, została odseparowana od Akkarina, który w końcu zdołał się podnieść. Została oddana pod opiekę tej zimnej jak lód kobiety, a na odchodne usłyszała tylko, że sprawą zajmą się inni Wojownicy. Dla Sonei jasnym było, że słusznie podejrzewali ją o atak na Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii. Nawet nie chciała myśleć, jaką karę przewidywało za to prawo.

W końcu Uzdrowicielka skończyła swoją pracę i Sonea została odprowadzona do swojej sypialni. W środku czekały na nią wyłącznie cztery ściany. Z ulgą, położyła się na łóżku i zamknęła oczy.

Czuła się... okropnie. Nie wiedziała do końca z jakiego powodu. To, co widziała w umyśle Akkarina było prawdą. Tego była pewna i ta świadomość była gorsza, niż jakiekolwiek kłamstwo, które mogłaby od niego usłyszeć. Akkarin praktykował na niej czarną magię. To, co jej zrobił było identyczne do tego, co widziała tamtej nocy w Rezydencji. Krew i rozcięcie skóry... Jej żołądek wykręcił się boleśnie, a Sonea zwinęła się w kłębek.

Nie wiedziała, co było gorsze. To, że Wielki Mistrz Gildii wykorzystywał ją do zakazanej sztuki, czy to, że Akkarin zawiódł jej zaufanie. Już była gotowa mu uwierzyć... Zawiedzione nadzieje były bolesne, ale nie sądziła, ze aż tak bardzo. Nieświadomie skrzywiła się, czując niepokojący chłód, którego źródło zrodziło się gdzieś na wysokości jej serca.

To wszystko przez to, że była głupia i naiwna. Nie powinna była pozwolić sobie na taką słabość. Jak mogła dopuścić do tego, że zaczęła widzieć w nim kogoś więcej, niż mordercę i manipulanta, którym przecież był. Skoro utracone zaufanie musiało tak cholernie mocno szczypać pod jej powiekami, to sama była sobie winna. Trzeba było zachować przejrzystość myśli i racjonalność Wojowniczki.

Zacisnęła pięści i usiadła. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym wstała z zamiarem udania się do łaźni. Gorąca kąpiel powinna przywrócić jej spokój. Jakże wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy drzwi jej pokoju okazały się być zamknięte.

\- Świetnie - warknęła głośno. - No po prostu, świetnie! - wykrzyknęła i uderzyła pięścią w grube drewno.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach zaczęła tracić nadzieję na opuszczenie swojej sypialni. Zdążyła już zaakceptować karę, która ją czekała. Mogli ją zostawić gdzieś na granicy, miała gdzieś to, co zechcą z nią zrobić. Nie żałowała swojego ataku. Akkarin uczciwie na niego zasłużył. Najgorszą wizją, było wyrzucenie z Gildii, ale powtarzała sobie uparcie, że przecież nie zrobiła nic tak strasznego. Poza tym, jeśli dostanie szansę na przedstawienie swojej wersji...

Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się i zobaczyła w nich niskiego Wojownika.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo - powitał ją oficjalnie.

Wstała z fotela, na którym siedziała skulona i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- Przepraszamy za niedogodności. Musieliśmy rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Rozumiesz, że nie mogliśmy zlekceważyć tego wydarzenia - powiedział, wciąż stojąc w progu.

Sonea powstrzymała chęć wywrócenia oczami. Gildia i te jej wszystkie formalności, uprzejmości... Mógłby od razu przejść do sedna, zamiast trzymać ją w napięciu.

\- Możesz już opuścić swój pokój. Wielki Mistrz wszystko nam wyjaśnił.

\- To znaczy, co wyjaśnił? - zapytała z nutką niepewności w głosie.

Mag na chwilę zmieszał się, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się podobnego pytania.

\- Że te całe zamieszanie było wyłącznie nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem - powiedział w końcu.

Po tych słowach skinął uprzejmie głową i zostawił ją samą. Sonea wpatrywała się martwym wzrokiem w ścianę po drugiej stronie drzwi, które stały przed nią otworem.

Jej dłonie zaczęły drżeć, więc zacisnęła je w pięści.

_Jakże sprytnie, Akkarinie... _Wysyczała w myślach i ruszyła przed siebie.

Szybkim krokiem wpadła do pokoju spotkań, lecz nie znalazła w nim nikogo, poza dwójką magów, pogrążonych w rozmowie. Na jej widok ucichli i odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, gdy przeszła przed nimi i wyszła do ogrodu.

Dotarła do fontanny, mając nadzieję, że tam go znajdzie. Nie wiedziała, gdzie miał swoją sypialnię, ale czuła, że jeśli gdzieś powinna go szukać, to na pewno nie tam. Prawie zgrzytając zębami, przemierzyła główną alejkę i weszła głównym wejściem do budynku. Musiał gdzieś być i znajdzie go, choćby miała przeszukać każdy zakamarek.

Szła korytarzem, głośno stawiając kroki, gdy nagle na ramieniu poczuła czyjąś dłoń i została wciągnięta do jednego z pokojów. Drzwi za jej plecami zamknęły się cicho, zanim zdążyła się odwrócić.

\- Tylko spokojnie - usłyszała znajomy głos.

\- Jak śmiesz?! - ryknęła, odskakując od niego tak daleko, jak tylko była w stanie.

Akkarin stał przed nią z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- Jeśli się uspokoisz, wszystko ci wytłumaczę - dodał, niemal beznamiętnie, choć lekkie wahanie w jego głosie zdradziło jej jego prawdziwe emocje.

Denerwował się. Albo był rozwścieczony. Jedno z dwóch.

Poświęciła sekundę na to, by się rozejrzeć. Byli w pomieszczeniu, które przypominało jakiś magazyn.

\- Schowek na miotły. Jak oryginalnie - zaszydziła.

Akkarin posłał jej drwiący półuśmiech.

\- Mniej tu rzeczy, które można zbić i ściągnąć na siebie uwagę kilkunastu magów - odparł.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj. - Nie miała zamiaru żartować. - Co to za kolejna gierka? Nieszczęśliwy wypadek?! Wiem, że coś knujesz i nie pozwolę się w to wciągnąć. Wszyscy dowiedzą się, co zrobiłeś swojej Nowicjuszce, kiedy ta...

Z jej płuc uciekło zduszone jęknięcie, gdy Akkarin zacisnął palce na jej ramionach i przyszpilił do ściany. Przez chwilę była zbyt ogłuszona, by się bronić.

\- Nie zrobisz czegoś tak głupiego - syknął jej do ucha.

\- Puszczaj...

\- A wiesz dlaczego? - kontynuował, pochylając się nad nią tak, że czuła jego oddech na swoim karku. - Ponieważ ci na to po prostu nie pozwolę, a ty nie zaryzykujesz bezpieczeństwa ludzi, na których ci zależy.

Odepchnęła go od siebie, wkładając w to całą siłę. Dyszała ciężko, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - syknęła.

\- Pozwól sobie wytłumaczyć to, co widziałaś. Nie rozumiesz, co tak naprawdę się stało. - Akkarin mówił łagodnym tonem.

Rozłożył dłonie w uspokajającym geście. Sonea przypomniała sobie noc, podczas której ją zaatakował. Na powrót poczuła na szyi chłód ostrza i aż przeszedł ją dreszcz. Wtedy mu uwierzyła i dała szansę na wytłumaczenia.

Ale nie tym razem. Doskonale widziała, co jej zrobił i żadne jego słowa tego nie zmienią. Jedynie namiesza jej w głowie, a dopiero co obiecała sobie, że nigdy więcej mu na to nie pozwoli.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, czy to, co widziałam, było prawdą. Nic więcej nie oczekuję.

Akkarin zawahał się, lecz w końcu westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Tak - powiedział.

Zacisnęła usta i zmrużyła oczy. Było dokładnie tak, jak myślała.

\- Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem to wtedy zrobić. Zagrożenie było zbyt realne, a ty jak zwykle uparta - zaczął i przysunął się do niej odrobinę.

Sonea odszukała za plecami klamkę i zacisnęła na niej palce. Gdy Akkarin znalazł się bliżej, pod jego okiem zauważyła zadrapanie i zaczerwienienie. Niewątpliwie była to jej robota.

\- Przestań. Nie będę tego słuchać. Może nie dziś, ale odpowiesz za to, czego się dopuściłeś - warknęła.

Nacisnęła na klamkę, lecz Akkarin był szybszy i położył dłoń na drzwiach.

\- Nie rób tego. Pozwól mi wyjaśnić.

\- Nie. Nie mam zamiaru znowu dać się nabrać na twoje kłamstwa.

To nie było to, co miała zamiar powiedzieć, a jednak te słowa w jakiś sposób uciekły z jej ust. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i odchylił się lekko, by móc lepiej widzieć jej twarz. Sonea odwróciła wzrok.

\- Nie chcę cię...

\- Przestań!

Mocniej szarpnęła za drzwi, lecz te nie drgnęły nawet o odrobinę. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się spod nacisku jego spojrzenia. Czuła się jak Nowicjuszka, a on znowu miał nad nią przewagę.

Zawsze ją miał... Dlatego, że mu na to pozwoliła. Od początku ich podróży, zbliżała się do niego, wbrew wszystkiemu, co sobie obiecała. Była jak ogłupiona ćma, lgnąca do palącego się ognia, stopniowo zapominająca o tym, z kim naprawdę miała do czynienia. Jak mogła nazywać siebie Wojowniczką, kiedy w takiej sytuacji zachowała się jak naiwne dziecko? Pod powiekami poczuła paskudne pieczenie, które jeszcze bardziej podsyciło jej gniew.

\- Soneo.

Podniosła głowę i zatonęła w jego spojrzeniu. Jak zwykle czarnym i bezdennym. Poczuła ucisk w gardle. To były oczy, w których usilnie szukała potwierdzenia, że Akkarin nie był złym człowiekiem i że musiało istnieć wytłumaczenie dla wszystkiego, co robił. Jeszcze wczoraj miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła to, czego szukała, ale dziś były dla niej tak samo chłodne i bezwzględne, jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy go zobaczyła.

Właśnie dlatego, jego dotyk na jej policzku był tak niespodziewany, że aż przestała oddychać. Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i błagała, by był to jedynie sen. Ciężar w jej sercu był nie do zniesienia.

Akkarin omiótł wzrokiem jej twarz, po czym przesunął kciuk tak, że musnął jej usta. Sonea miała wrażenie, że straciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, bo nie mogła zmusić się do ruchu. To, co się działo było tak niewłaściwe i zarazem na miejscu, że coraz bardziej zdawało się być snem. Dopiero co, go zaatakowała. A teraz dotykał ją w sposób, który nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń.

Płytki, drżący oddech opuścił jej usta. Jego oczy błysnęły drapieżnie. Pochylił się w jej kierunku, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

_Nie... Nie!_ Jeśli mu na to pozwoli, będzie przegrana na zawsze. A na tym właśnie mu zależało. Unieszkodliwić zagrożenie.

Oderwała się od drzwi, jednocześnie napierając na niego. Akkarin zatoczył się do tyłu i zderzył się z regałem za swoimi plecami. W jego oczach dostrzegła... zaskoczenie. Pociągnęła za klamkę i wybiegła na zewnątrz, zostawiając za sobą emocje, które były przerażająco silne.

* * *

Westchnął głośno i odłożył pióro. Za oknem zaczynało zmierzchać i Lorlen wiedział, co to oznaczało. Wysunął szufladę i niechętnie zerknął na leżący na jej dnie mały przedmiot. W końcu z rezygnacją chwycił pierścień i wsunął go na palec. Jak zwykle, na początku nic nie wyczuł. Żadnej obecności, czy magicznej prezencji. Dopiero po kilku chwilach dotarły do niego strzępki świadomości Akkarina.

_\- Lorlenie_ \- powitał go tym samym spokojnym głosem, co zawsze.

_\- Witaj Akkarinie._

_\- Jak się miewa nasza mała rodzinka?_

Dawno nie użył tego określenia. Lorlen przez chwilę poczuł dziwaczny sentyment, łapiący go za serce. Nie, musiał pamiętać. Akkarin nie był już tym samym człowiekiem. Jego przyjaciel z dawnych lat odszedł wraz z tamtym wieczorem w Rezydencji...

_\- Wszystko po staremu. Ostatnio mam więcej pracy. Zbliża się okres rekrutacji nowych uczniów, trzeba wszystko przygotować._

Takie rozmowy była najbezpieczniejsze. Odciągał swoje myśli od grząskiego tematu, którym była Sonea. Nie mógł jednak jej ignorować. Stałoby się to równie podejrzane.

_\- Zbyt wiele czasu poświęcasz na pracę przy biurku_ \- stwierdził Akkarin.

Lorlen prawie mógł dostrzec dezaprobatę w jego oczach i ten sam lekko drwiący wyraz, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy, gdy przychodził do jego gabinetu i widział go wprost przysypanego pracą...

_\- Obowiązki, to obowiązki_ \- odparł.

_\- Tak..._ \- Lorlen wyczuł, że Akkarin zamyślił się na chwilę. _\- Czy masz jakieś wieści od innych Wojowników przy granicy?_

_\- Nie. Otrzymałem ten sam list, co wasza grupa w Galii. Na razie nie posiadamy nowych informacji. Podobno jest teraz trochę spokojniej, ale nie wiem, czy to nie zapowiedź czegoś gorszego.  
_

_\- Jutro rano wyruszamy na miejsce, w którym znaleziono ciało Mistrzyni Fery. Może uda nam się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej._

_\- My? To znaczy, kto? _\- Zaniepokoiły go dziwne emocje, które odebrał.

_\- Ja, razem z Soneą._

To było to, czego się obawiał, nawet jeśli do przewidzenia było, że jej imię, prędzej czy później, pojawi się w rozmowie.

_\- Akkarinie, nie oczekujesz od niej zbyt dużo? Dopiero co, dotarliście na miejsce. Daj jej chociaż odpocząć..._

_\- Sonea jest Wojowniczką i nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałoby przysługiwać jej ulgowe traktowanie_. - W jego głosie pojawił się upór. Coś, co rzadko dawał po sobie poznać.

_\- Jak uważasz... Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś ją chronić_ \- dodał Lorlen, prawie błagalnym tonem.

Zapadła dłuższa chwila ciszy i Lorlen już myślał, że Akkarin zakończył rozmowę.

_\- Pamiętam, Lorlenie._

To wszystko. Żadnego zapewnienia, że Sonea jest i będzie z nim bezpieczna. Akkarin zniknął z jego umysłu i Lorlen z wściekłością ściągnął pierścień i wrzucił go do szuflady.

Z każdym dniem, bał się o nią coraz bardziej. Byli na miejscu od kilku dni i wciąż nie otrzymał od niej listu.

Cierpliwości... Granica była daleko. Na pewno wkrótce przybędzie posłaniec, lub gołąb pocztowy. Może wtedy jego strach nieco osłabnie? Przeklął samego siebie za to, że pozwolił ją tam wysłać - z dala od ludzi, którzy mogli ją ochronić. Akkarin obiecał mu, że będzie jej strzegł i że Sonei włos z głowy nie spadnie. Jednak po dzisiejszej rozmowie, nie był już taki pewien. Było coś niepokojącego w dziwnych emocjach, które odbierał.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Byli naiwni, porywając się na coś takiego. Oszukać Akkarina? Tylko głupiec byłby zdolny w to uwierzyć.

* * *

Nie spała całą noc. Przez kilka godzin przewracała się z boku na bok, plącząc się pod cienkim prześcieradłem. Raz nawet się rozpłakała, lecz było to tak upokarzające, że nie pozwoliła sobie na kolejną słabość. W końcu, gdy zaczynało się robić szaro, poddała się i wstała. Udała się do łaźni.

Szybko rozebrała się i zanurzyła w ciepłej wodzie. Dzięki kąpieli, zdołała się rozluźnić i wyciszyć. Zamknęła się na myśli, które brutalnie wdzierały się do jej głowy. Wycierając się, myślała o Lorlenie i o tym, co zrobiła poprzedniego wieczoru.

Pod wpływem przygniatających uczuć, napisała list, który obiecała sobie wysłać z dniem, z którym dotarła do Galii. Wysłała gołębia jeszcze przed nocą. Powinien dotrzeć na miejsce w kilka dni, jeśli nic go nie zatrzyma.

Teraz nie była pewna, czy to był dobry pomysł... Pisać o tym wszystkim. Jeśli Lorlen dobrze odczyta jej słowa, będzie miał mnóstwo dowodów na to, by oskarżyć Akkarina. Z jej pomocą...

Wyszła na korytarz i udała się do kuchni. Nie jadła od kilkunastu godzin, bo wczorajsza kolacja ją ominęła, gdy tkwiła zamknięta w swoim pokoju. Znalazła chleb, żółty ser i trochę jajek. Przygotowała dla siebie śniadanie i mimo ściśniętego żołądka, zjadła wszystko do ostatniego okruszka.

Do świtu brakowały kilkunastu minut, więc Sonea udała się do ogrodu, by tam w spokoju obserwować wschodzące słońce. Usiadła na skraju fontanny. Tej samej, cholernej fontanny i zapatrzyła się na różowiejące się niebo. Jej głowa była ciężka, a zmysły przyćmione przez zmęczenie. Nie chciała jednak pomagać sobie magią. Tak było łatwiej. Otępienie wprowadziło ją w dziwny stan zawieszenia, pomiędzy tym, co się wydarzyło, a tym co jeszcze ją czeka.

Obok usłyszała kroki i serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, zanim się odwróciła i ku swojej uldze zobaczyła Dorriena.

\- Co robisz tutaj tak wcześnie? - zagadał, siadając obok.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mogłam spać.

\- To przez to, że znowu wyjeżdżasz?

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

Teraz to Dorrien wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą. Niektóry nawet uważają, że Wielki Mistrz powinien wziąć kogoś innego - mruknął i Sonea zerknęła na niego zaskoczona. - Powiesz mi, co wczoraj wydarzyło się między tobą i Akkarinem?

\- Och. A więc o to chodzi - powiedziała jakby do siebie. - To był tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Dorrien pochylił się, by zajrzeć w jej oczy.

\- Wszyscy wyczuliśmy silne wibracje magii. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś tak potężna. Zaatakowałaś go, tak jak mówią inni?

Zawahała się, słysząc niepewność w jego głosie. Czyżby się jej obawiał?

\- Doszło do drobnej sprzeczki, nic więcej. Nie zaatakowałabym Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- To samo mówił Akkarin... - Dorrien odwrócił wzrok. - Soneo... Jeśli zadam ci teraz pytanie, to obiecujesz, że będziesz ze mną szczera?

Zaniepokoił ją sposób, w jaki to powiedział. Ukryła emocje pod wymuszonym śmiechem.

\- To zależy, o co zapytasz, ale mogę spróbować.

Uzdrowiciel odchrząknął cicho, po czym spojrzał na nią błękitnymi oczami, w których odbijała się poświata wschodzącego słońca.

\- Czy jest coś... pomiędzy Tobą, a Akkarinem... o czym mi nie powiedziałaś?

Włosy na jej karku stanęły dęba. Zapomniała o zachowaniu pozorów i zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała ostro. - Skąd takie przypuszczenia?

\- Z własnych obserwacji i z tego, co mówią inni magowie - powiedział Dorrien, wstając.

\- To znaczy, co mówią? - warknęła.

Powinna lepiej się kontrolować, lecz niestety Uzdrowiciel wybrał sobie najgorszy moment na takie rozmowy.

\- Słyszałem, jak komentują jego zachowanie. Twoje również. Podobno, gdy jesteście razem, Akkarin prawie nie spuszcza cię z oka. Ciągle się na ciebie gapi...

\- To - warknęła, unosząc dłoń w proteście. - To wyłącznie plotki znudzonych magów, którzy powinni zająć się swoimi sprawami, zamiast doszukiwać się czegoś, co nie istnieje.

\- Też to zauważyłem - dodał niepewnie.

\- Widzisz to, co chcesz zobaczyć.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył i chwycił jej dłoń.

Sonea spięła się. Nie chciała, by ją dotykał. Nie chciała żeby ktokolwiek ją dotykał.

\- To nie jest coś, co chce widzieć, Soneo - powiedział, ożywionym głosem. - Nie chcę, żeby tak na ciebie patrzył. Żeby myślał o tobie w sposób...

\- Nawet nie kończ!

\- Nic na to nie poradzę. Gotuje się we mnie, kiedy widzę, jak próbuje cię mieć tylko dla siebie. Najpierw ta podróż z Imardinu, teraz w góry... Jeśli cię skrzywdzi...

\- Dorrien - powiedziała stanowczo, wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Jestem dorosła i potrafię o siebie zadbać. Gdyby coś mi groziło, nie ignorowałabym tego.

_A jednak to robię..._

\- Więc ty także tego chcesz.

\- Co?!

\- Gdyby tak nie było, nie pozwalałabyś mu na to. Nie trzymałabyś mnie w niepewności...

Zanim zdążyła się porządnie zastanowić, chwyciła materiał szaty na jego piersi i przysunęła się do niego. Zderzyła się z jego ustami i namiętnie pocałowała. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund, Dorrien zdawał się być kompletnie ogłuszony, lecz po chwili odwzajemnił pocałunek.

W sposobie, w jaki wpiła się w jego usta było tyle złości, tyle złych emocji, które w sobie nosiła, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. To nawet nie było przyjemne. Zadała ból nie tylko sobie, ale skrzywdzi także jego, gdy odsunie się, a on w jej spojrzeniu zobaczy wyłącznie wściekłość. Niemal desperacko wplotła palce w miękkie włosy Uzdrowiciela i zagryzła jego dolną wargę. Dorrien mruknął i jedną dłonią objął ją w pasie. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i Sonea aż zbyt dokładnie poczuła jego pożądanie.

To zadziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. Jak mogła go tak traktować? Była odrażająca.

Odsunęła się do niego. Dorrien zaprotestował zduszonym jęknięciem. W jego oczach widziała zwierzęcy głód. Oddychał szybko i patrzył na nią błagalnie. Jednak jej spojrzenie wyrażało jedynie paraliżujący chłód. Nie chciała by to dostrzegł, więc odwróciła się i niemal biegiem oddaliła się od niego, ze wzrokiem utkwionym we własne stopy, dygocząc z żalu i złości. Czuła palący wstyd i smutek tak wielki, że chciało jej się płakać. Nie zdążyła przejść kilkunastu kroków, gdy na jej drodze pojawił się cień. Zatrzymała się, zadzierając głowę.

Sądziła, że nie mogło w tym momencie przytrafić się jej coś gorszego. Lecz była w błędzie. Tuż przed nią stał Akkarin i patrzył na nią z chłodem ziejącym zza czarnych źrenic. Jego spojrzenie objęło łzy, które stoczyły się po jej policzkach, po czym przeniosło się na Dorriena za jej plecami. Znowu zerknął na nią, unosząc przy tym lewą brew.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się ten dobrze jej znany, szyderczy uśmiech.

Akkarin musiał wszystko widzieć.

Ruszyła na niego i gniewnie odepchnęła na bok. Zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły się w wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni, wpadła do głównego holu i popędziła do swojej sypialni.


	11. W górach

_A/N: Dziękuję za cierpliwość :) Dziękuję także za wszystkie komentarze, to bezcenne widzieć, że Wam się podoba! :) Canariam, I'm impressed, that you're reading this by google translator! For me, this translation is soooo horrible. Anyway, I'm happy that you still like it, and thank you for your review, my Dear Reader :)_

* * *

**"W górach"**

* * *

Szli dopiero od kilku godzin, a Sonea już czuła niebezpieczne napięcie, które zbudowało się pomiędzy nimi. Miała wrażenie, że znajdowała się na granicy wytrzymałości i że wystarczył jedynie drobny impuls, żeby rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.

Wysuszona ziemia, zmieszana z drobnymi kamieniami, szurała pod jej nowymi butami. Były wykonane z miękkiej skóry, chociaż ich podeszwa była gruba i idealnie przystosowana do pieszych wędrówek w górach. Dostała je krótko przed tym, jak wyruszyli z Galii. Gdyby obejrzała się za siebie, w dole zobaczyłaby jeszcze jej niewyraźne kształty. Żałowała, że musiała opuścić tę cichą oazę na końcu niczego. Chociaż z drugiej strony, wolała przez kilka dni nie mieć styczności z Dorrienem...

Zbliżało się południe i słońce zaczynało już porządnie piec. Upał stawał się nie do wytrzymania i Sonea zaczęła marzyć o postoju w cieniu. Nie śmiała się jednak odezwać do idącego przed nią Akkarina. Posłała w ciało trochę mocy, by dodać sobie sił i osłabić wrażenie przegrzania organizmu.

\- Nie wlecz się - usłyszała jego głos.

Ze złością zacisnęła pięści.

\- Nie wlekę się! To ty idziesz za szybko - warknęła.

Akkarin zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

\- Możesz iść przodem.

\- Nie chcę.

Pokręcił głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się półuśmiech, który wywoływał w niej sprzeczne emocje. Musiała przyznać, że jak na kogoś, kto od kilku godzin maszerował w niesamowitym skwarze, wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Na jego twarzy widniał cień zarostu, który zgolił z dniem przybycia do Galii, a włosy miał związane w luźny kucyk, opadający na jedno ramię. Podobnie jak ona, miał na sobie zwykłe ubranie - białą koszulę i brązowe spodnie, które niedbale włożył w wysokie buty, by nie przeszkadzały mu podczas marszu. Oboje nieśli skórzane torby, przerzucone przez ramię, w których mieli między innymi płaszcze i odrobinę prowiantu. Z pozoru ubrani tak samo, wyglądali zupełnie inaczej. Sonea była już porządnie zmęczona, a na jej twarzy zakwitły czerwone rumieńce od grzejącego ją słońca. Włosy, chociażby nie wiadomo ile razy je poprawiała, zaczęły lepić się do jej czoła, na którym zrosił się pot.

Jak on to robił, że wyglądał tak dobrze?

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, Akkarin ruszył przed siebie i Sonei nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za jego plecami.

Po kolejnych kilku godzinach zatrzymali się pod jednym z nielicznych drzew. Byli coraz wyżej, więc roślinność zaczynała być znacznie uboższa, a krajobraz jeszcze surowszy niż w dole. Przemieszczali się jedyną ścieżką, wiodącą przez góry. Służyła jako skrót pomiędzy Galią i Fortem, choć nierzadko korzystali z niej przemytnicy i miejscowi. Dolina, z której wyruszyli była daleko poza zasięgiem ich wzroku i Sonea zaczęła odczuwać niepokój. Zastanawiała się, jak daleko będą zmuszeni oddalić się od Galii i ile jeszcze czasu będzie musiała spędzić z nim w pojedynkę.

Prawie bez sił opadła na suchą ziemię i jęknęła z bólu. Była wykończona. Nawet magia nie pomagała w łagodzeniu objawów zmęczenia. Akkarin wyciągnął z torby bukłak z wodą i pociągnął z niego krótki łyk. Po chwili usiadł obok niej, w skromnym cieniu, rzucanym przez drzewko.

\- Tym tempem jeszcze dzisiaj dotrzemy na miejsce...

\- Przecież za godzinę zapadnie zmrok - zauważyła.

\- ... Ale zaczekamy do świtu - dodał i posłał jej ukradkowe spojrzenie. - Niebezpiecznie jest poruszać się po górskim szlaku w nocy. Chociaż ma to też swoje zalety.

Przekrzywiła głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Sama zobaczysz.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Będziemy nocować tutaj?

\- Nie. Musimy poszukać innego miejsca, z dala od szlaku. I tak dziwne, że w ciągu całego dnia nikogo nie spotkaliśmy.

Następnego dnia, kilka godzin po świcie, dotarli na płaskowyż, wielkości średniego placu miejskiego. Akkarin zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, jakby czegoś szukał.

\- To tutaj - powiedział.

Mrowiący dreszcz zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie.

\- Tutaj...?

\- Zginęła Mistrzyni Fera - dokończył i spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i podeszła do niego. Stali na środku polany, porośniętej niską trawą i mchem. Z jednej strony wznosiło się strome, kamieniste zbocze, z drugiej rozciągał się widok na Kyralię. Rozpędzony wiatr wpadał na równię, szargając ich ubrania i włosy. Nie miała czasu na zachwycanie się krajobrazem, gdyż Akkarin ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, więc podążyła za nim. Zatrzymał się nad czymś, co wyglądało, jak lekko przypalona trawa.

\- Mistrzyni rozbiła tutaj obóz. Soneo? - zwrócił się do niej.

Podskoczyła na dźwięk swojego imienia. Wciąż czuła dziwny niepokój, który ściskał jej żołądek. Coś było nie tak z tym miejscem...

\- Zbadaj ten teren, ja poszukam odrobinę dalej.

Przez chwilę tkwiła w miejscu, niepewna, od czego zacząć. W końcu westchnęła i skupiła zmysły. Przy użyciu magi, zaczęła szukać śladów dawnej prezencji. Wyczuła słabą iskrę w miejscu, w którym płonęło ognisko. Wojowniczka musiała rozpalić je przy pomocy zaklęcia. Dalej, znalazła niewyraźne ślady, świadczące o samej jej obecności. Minęło kilka tygodni, lecz na szczęście, odciski magii były wystarczająco silne.

Skusiło ją coś innego. Ta aura była zupełnie inna, nieznana jej zmysłom. Tylko Wojowników szkolono do odczytywania śladów pozostawionej magii, a Sonea zawsze była w tym dobra. Prowadziła ją z dala od obozu, więc podążyła za nią, aż dotarła do miejsca, w którym kończyła się równina i zaczynała się urwisko. Sonea ostrożnie stawiała kroki, wiedziona dziwnym tropem.

Otoczyła ją prezencja tak żywa i potężna, że aż zamarła. Tu musiało się coś wydarzyć. I nie było to nic dobrego. Uklękła i dotknęła trawy pod swoimi stopami. Ziemia aż zdawała się wibrować od nadmiaru magii, której była świadkiem. Sonea w życiu nie widziała niczego podobnego.

\- Akkarin! - zawołała.

Po kilku chwilach, usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Nie podniosła głowy, bojąc się, że aura rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Jedna ona wciąż tam była. Zdawała się być gęsta i możliwa do schwytania, gdyby tylko Sonea potrafiła to zrobić.

\- To tutaj. Coś się tu wydarzyło - powiedziała szybko, wstając.

Akkarin zamyślił się i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz rację. Czujesz tę prezencję?

\- Jest bardzo silna - kiwnęła głową. - Ale nie potrafię powiedzieć, co to. Żadne zaklęcie, nawet atakujące, nie zostawia takich śladów.

Zakręciła się w miejscu. Była rozdrażniona i pobudzona przez otaczające ich wibracje magii. Jedyne, co przychodziło jej na myśl, to Arena. Tylko w jej pobliżu doświadczała podobnego wrażenia, choć było ono stłumione przez bariery ochronne.

\- To musiało być... ogromne skupisko mocy - zaczęła głośno myśleć. Zbyt skoncentrowana, nie dostrzegła cienia zaskoczenia na twarzy Akkarina. - Ale w jaki sposób? Przecież znaleziono jej ciało. Prawda? - zapytała, podnosząc na niego błyszczące spojrzenie.

\- Prawda - odparł Akkarin i skinął głową. - Przeniesiono je do Fortu.

\- Więc nie spowodowało tego nagłe uwolnienie energii... - wymruczała. - Więc, co innego?

Spojrzała na niego, z pytaniem w oczach. Zamarła pod intensywnym, czarny, spojrzeniem. Akkarin przez cały ten czas nie spuszczał jej z oka. Zupełnie jakby na coś czekał...

\- Akkarin? - zapytała, odruchowo marszcząc brwi. - Ty coś wiesz?

\- Powiedz mi więcej na temat tej prezencji. Jak ją czujesz? Tak jak każdego innego maga?

Zawahała się na moment, aż w końcu pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Przecież zwykle każdy ukrywa swoją prezencję. Do tego jest bariera ochronna, którą jest... - urwała.

W jego zwykle spokojnych i beznamiętnych oczach, dostrzegła nagły błysk.

\- ... skóra - dokończyła przyciszonym głosem.

Akkarin skinął głową, a jego wzrok rozpalił się nagłą iskrą. Sonea przypomniała sobie ich rozmowę w Rezydencji. Tamtego dnia, gdy Wojowniczka zginęła, zapytała go, czy miało to związek z czarną magią. Odpowiedział jej, że tak.

Strach zacisnął się w okół niej i poczuła zimny dreszcz. Bała się wypowiedzieć swoje przypuszczenia na głos, ale widziała, że Akkarin właśnie na to czekał.

\- Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że brała w tym udział czarna magia - zaczęła z wahaniem. - Czyli Mistrzyni została przez nią zamordowana?

Jej żołądek wykręciła fala mdłości. Coraz lepiej zaczynała rozumieć i rozpoznawać czarną magię. Czy miało to związek z przebywaniem blisko Akkarina, czy też z jej własną dociekliwością - nie była pewna. W końcu, to było przecież jej zadanie. Lecz ta ogromna moc - w jaki sposób została uwolniona z ciała Mistrzyni, nie powodując zniszczenia?

Rozcięcie skóry...

Jęknęła, przygnieciona ciężarem, który na nią spływał. Dochodzenie do prawdy było gorsze, niż mogła sądzić. Nie mogła dłużej w to brnąć, to było zbyt niebezpieczne. Była coraz bliżej odkrycia wiedzy, której posiadanie było jednoznaczne z wyrokiem śmierci. Odwróciła się od Akkarina i chwyciła się za głowę.

\- Dlaczego mnie do tego zmuszasz?! - wyrzuciła z siebie.

\- Chciałaś poznać prawdę - odparł.

\- Ale nie chciałam mieszać się w czarną magię! - krzyknęła, odwracając się do niego z furią w oczach.

Akkarin cofnął się o pół kroku na widok nieskrywanej złości w jej spojrzeniu. Sonea nie potrafiła ukryć swoich emocji i nie rozumiała jego intencji. Czuła jedynie, że powinna się przed nim bronić.

\- Czyli nie chcesz wiedzieć, co zabiło tę kobietę - stwierdził surowo i skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Nie wciągniesz mnie w to wszystko - warknęła, celując w niego palcem, a jej głupie serce zakuło boleśnie. - I tak znosiłam zdecydowanie za dużo. Tę całą wyprawę, ciągłe kłamstwa i _ciebie_! Chcesz, żebym ci zaufała, a nie dajesz mi do tego żadnych powodów!

Oddychała szybko, dusząc w sobie chęć posłania w jego kierunku uderzenia mocy. Tutaj nikt by jej nie przyłapał...

Akkarin wydawał się lekko zaskoczony tym wybuchem złości. Stał nieruchomo i obserwował ją czujnym wzrokiem, nauczony doświadczeniem, że rozgniewana Sonea, to niebezpieczna Sonea.

\- Nie dajesz mi nawet szansy na wytłumaczenia - powiedział.

Dreszcz zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie i Sonea poczuła nagłą chęć rozpłakania się.

\- Bo potrafisz tylko kłamać! - ryknęła.

Akkarin odwrócił wzrok. Widziała, że mocno zacisnął szczękę. Musiała trafić w czuły punkt, lecz jednocześnie zraniła samą siebie. Dlaczego była taka głupia i naiwna?! Nienawidziła go... a raczej chciała go nienawidzić.

\- A ty jesteś uparta, jak osioł - warknął.

Nie wytrzymała.

Rzuciła się na niego z wściekłością. Nie spodziewał się tego, bo zanim zdążył zareagować, uderzyła go w twarz. Naparła na niego ciężarem swojego ciała i poczuła, jak Akkarin pozwala jej się przewrócić. Nie miała szansy na zadanie kolejnego ciosu, bo unieruchomił ją, zamykając w ciasnych uścisku. Próbowała odepchnąć się od niego, ale był od niej silniejszy. Jednym sprawnym ruchem przekręcił się i przyszpilił ją do ziemi. Sonea wstrzymała oddech.

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego tamtej nocy w Rezydencji, gdybyś nie była taka uparta - wyrzucił z siebie, zaledwie centymetry od jej twarzy. - Nie dałaś mi wyboru! Gdybyś wzięła udział w turnieju, zdemaskowałabyś mnie. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić, nie rozumiesz?

\- C-co? - szepnęła.

\- Gdybyś wygrała, czego nadal jestem pewien, wyzwałabyś mnie na pojedynek. A wtedy wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o _naszym_ sekrecie. - Mówił podniesionym głosem. Kilka pasm jego włosów spadło na jej twarz, przyjemnie łaskocząc.

\- Więc chodziło zawsze o to samo - syknęła. - Dbasz tylko o siebie.

\- Soneo - warknął i pochylił się bardziej, tak, że widziała wyłącznie jego oczy. Dlaczego się nie bała? - Jestem jedyną barierą oddzielającą Gildię od zagrożenia ze strony Sachaki. Od Ichanich.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - wydusiła z siebie. - Jakich Ichanich?

Wyraz jego twarzy nieco złagodniał. Odsunął się odrobinę, a Sonea w końcu nabrała pełniejszy oddech. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Akkarin podniósł się z ziemi i pomógł jej wstać. Jej serce wciąż łomotało z dziką siłą. Wciąż czuła na sobie ciepło jego ciała i jego zapach...

\- Magowie z Sachaki. Bardzo groźni, posługujący się czarną magią.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

\- Gildia o tym wie?

Akkarin zaśmiał się ponuro i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. A nawet jeśli by wiedziała, nie uwierzyliby. Dla nich czarna magia jest najgorszą z chorób - zaszydził.

\- Mają rację. Czarna magia jest zła i nie bez powodu została zakazana.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czym ona jest, skoro nawet się o niej nie rozmawia? - Zmrużył oczy.

\- Przecież to zakazane!

\- Właśnie - prychnął. - W ten sposób Gildia próbuje udawać, że wyższa magia nie istnieje.

Sonea skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Więc skąd ty znasz tę _wyższą magię_? - zapytała z przekąsem.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie odważyłaby się rozmawiać z nim w ten sposób. Kilka tygodni temu, wolałaby wydrapać mu oczy. Teraz była zaciekawiona. Akkarin spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.

\- To nie był mój własny wybór.

Nagle usłyszeli czyjeś głosy. Sonea obejrzała się dookoła, ale nie dostrzegła żywej duszy. Zerknęła na Akkarina pytająco.

\- Zejdźmy z widoku - mruknął.

Ukryli się w szczelinie pomiędzy skałami, które wnosiły się po jednej stronie polany. Po chwili głosy stały się wyraźniejsze, ale Sonea odkryła, że i tak nie rozumiała ani słowa. Rozmawiali w obcym dla niej języku. Wtedy ich oczom ukazały się sylwetki dwóch mężczyzn. Twarze mieli owinięte w jasne płótna, zapewne chroniące ich przed wiatrem, więc Sonea nie mogła określić ich narodowości. Widząc ich, zaledwie kilkanaście metrów dalej, mocniej wcisnęła się w szczelinę. Podświadomie pragnęła ukryć się przed ich wzrokiem.

Wędrowcy rozmawiali od czymś podniesionymi głosami, aż w końcu ruszyli w stronę, z której przyszli wcześniej Sonea z Akkarinem.

\- Kim byli ci ludzie? - szepnęła i zerknęła na stojącego naprzeciwko Akkarina.

\- Nie jestem pewien - odparł, marszcząc brwi.

Wydawał się zaniepokojony. Niemal widziała napięcie w jego ciele.

\- Rozumiałeś, co mówili - zauważyła.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią. W cieniu, jego oczy były jeszcze ciemniejsze i Sonea poczuła dziwny dreszcz na plecach.

\- Tak. To był sachakański.

Sachaka... Tak odległa, chociaż była tuż obok. Kilka godzin drogi i znalazłaby się na jej terytorium. Obca, surowa i groźna. Skrywała więcej tajemnic, niż Sonea, ciągu krótkiej chwili, była w stanie pojąć. Ichani - kim byli magowie, o których powiedział jej przed chwilą Akkarin? Skąd znali czarną magię i skąd _on_ ją znał? Wiele pytań kotłowało się wewnątrz niej, ale postanowiła zapytać o to, co najbardziej nie dawało jej spokoju.

\- Dlaczego mi to wtedy zrobiłeś?

Jego wzrok opuścił jej twarz, jakby nie mógł znieść widoku wypisanego na niej oskarżenia.

\- Nie miałem wyboru.

\- Już to słyszałam - odparła, starając się, by jej głos był surowy i oschły. - Ale nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego.

Akkarin westchnął cicho i wygodniej oparł się o ścianę, lecz wciąż unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił i Sonea poczuła się niepewnie. Była to dla niej zupełnie nowa sytuacja - oskarżanie Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii nie należało do codziennych czynności.

\- Gdybyś wygrała turniej, stanęlibyśmy do pojedynku. Łatwo było cię przejrzeć i mimo, że spodziewałem się tego, to przyznam, że po raz kolejny twój upór mnie zaskoczył. - Sonea spięła się lekko, lecz pozwoliła mu kontynuować. - Arena to dość specyficzne miejsce. Nie pozwala na utrzymywanie pewnych zaklęć. Gdybym tylko się tam znalazł, moja moc byłaby... widoczna, choć to mało powiedziane. Nie mogłem pozwolić sobie, by mnie zdemaskowano. Nie rozumiesz, jakie to ważne.

Zamilkł, dając jej chwilę na przyswojenie tego, co usłyszała.

\- Twoja moc... Czym takim różni się od mocy przeciętnego maga? - powiedziała prawie szeptem.

Wtedy Akkarin spojrzał na nią, a Sonea poczuła nagły chłód, który owiał jej ciało. Czarne źrenice wyrażały ostrzeżenie - nie podchodź za blisko. Ale Sonea wciąż była tą ogłupioną ćmą i lgnęła do niebezpieczeństwa, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

Przysunęła się w jego kierunku. Akkarin spiął się i Sonea pomyślała, że to zabawne, jak reagował na jej bliskość, której sam nie wymuszał. Szczelina była dość szeroka, ale gdy zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Kilkanaście centymetrów nienazwanego napięcia i żywych emocji.

\- Jeśli ci powiem... - zaczął, przyciszonym głosem.

Mógł mówić nawet szeptem, a i tak słyszałaby każde jego słowo.

\- I tak wiem za dużo. Chcę w końcu poznać prawdę.

W jej oczach błysnął upór. Widziała, jak się wahał. Przez krótką chwilę, Sonea mogła czytać z niego, jak z otwartej księgi. Ważył swoją tajemnicę, zastanawiając się, ile faktycznie była warta.

\- Nie mogę. Nie obarczę cię takim brzemieniem.

Maska, która nosił, powróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Użyłeś na mnie czarnej magii! A wcześniej, widziałam cię, kiedy to robiłeś. Żyłam z tym sekretem kilka długich lat. Myślisz, że to nie było już dla mnie ciężarem?! Chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego zrobiłeś coś takiego swojej nowicjuszce!

\- Tylko w ten sposób mogłem cię osłabić, nie zostawiając przy tym śladów!

Silny podmuch wiatru wpadł do szczeliny i zmroził ją do szpiku kości.

\- Wyższa magia... - powiedział spokojniej. - Umożliwia pobieranie mocy od każdej żywej istoty. W tym celu trzeba jedynie przerwać jej naturalną barierę ochronną.

Jego słowa były ciężkie. Kryły za sobą pasmo wspomnień, do których ona nie miała dostępu. Sonea nie mogła zmusić się nawet do oddychania. Akkarin właśnie zdradził jej sekret czarnej magii. Zrobiło jej się słabo.

\- Po to ten nóż - wydusiła z siebie, bezgłośnie.

Minęła go i wypadła na pustą polanę. Z trudem wciągnęła do płuc chłodne, górskie powietrze. Wszystko zaczynało do siebie pasować. To, co widziała w Rezydencji, czego dowiedziała się podczas spędzonego z nim czasu... Nawet śmierć Mistrzyni Fery przestała być zagadką. Dziwna magiczna aura była śladem po jej życiodajnej energii, odebranej jej siłą. Właśnie tym dla czarnej magii był każdy człowiek, a już tym bardziej mag - żywicielem.

Usłyszała za plecami kroki i odwróciła się do nich. Akkarin wyglądał na rozdrażnionego, ale mogła źle odczytać jego emocje. Przecież potrafił ją znakomicie okłamywać...

Niczym zimna fala, zalały ją wspomnienia z tamtego składziku. To także była gra? Czy Akkarin widział w niej jedynie źródło mocy? Dlatego ją ze sobą zabrał? Ale przecież wtedy, jego oczy nie mogły kłamać. Błyszczące tysiącami iskier pożądania i ciekawości, nie mogły być zwykłym strategicznym zagraniem. Czuła to zbyt dokładnie, by jego uczucia mogły być fałszywe.

\- Soneo - powiedział ostrożnie, podchodząc bliżej. - Chciałem powiedzieć ci to wcześniej, ale nie pozwoliłaś mi. Wiedz, że nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić i nigdy tego nie zrobię.

Po tych słowach, wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął z jej twarzy zbłąkane przez wiatr kosmyki. Przez chwilę, gładził je między palcami, po czym puścił je i oddalił się od niej. Zamknęła oczy i nabrała do płuc drżący oddech.

\- Nie ufam ci - powiedziała, nie odwracając się do niego.

Usłyszała, że zatrzymał się, ale wiedziała, że również na nią nie spojrzał.

\- Wiem - odparł cicho i Sonea miała wrażenie, że to wiatr przyniósł jej jego słowa.

* * *

Zamarudzili na polanie tak długo, że Akkarin stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli poszukają niedaleko miejsca na nocleg. Sonea podejrzewała jednak, że chodziło przede wszystkim o dwóch tajemniczych mężczyzn, z którymi nie chciał zetknąć się na drodze powrotnej. Szybko jednak rozwiał jej wątpliwości, gdy powiedział, że udadzą się do Fortu. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że ucieszyło ją to, że zyska kolejne kilka dni na pozbieranie myśli, zanim ponownie stanie przed Dorrienem.

Zeszli nieco z płaskowyżu, by ukryć się przed męczącym wiatrem. Znaleźli dość przytulny zakątek pomiędzy kilkoma skałami i niskimi, skarłowaciałymi krzewami. Z drugiej strony roztaczał się widok na Kyrialię. Sonea chciała zabrać się do rozpalania ogniska, gdy powstrzymał ją ostry głos:

\- Nie rób tego.

\- Dlaczego? Ukrywamy się przed kimś? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi w niezadowoleniu.

\- Być może - odparł, nachylił się nad nią i wyciągnął z jej dłoni kawałek drewna, który chwilę wcześniej podniosła.

Prychnęła pod nosem. Rozłożyła swoje posłanie i zjadła kawałek suszone mięsa i jednego suchara. Zapiła swoją skromną kolację wodą i położyła się na plecach. Niebo było ciemnoszare, miejscami jeszcze lekko pomarańczowe. Było ciepło i duszno, a powietrze pachniało igliwiem i słońcem, które na stałe wsiąkło w kamienie i skały.

Przez ostatnie kilkanaście godzin próbowała radzić sobie ze złością. Teraz, gdy ogarnęła ją cisza, było jeszcze gorzej. Wszystkie emocje powróciły i Sonea miała już dość tej wybuchowej mieszanki, kotłującej się nie tylko w jej głowie. Ostatnio w jej sercu szalała prawdziwa burza... A Akkarin nie robił nic, by ją powstrzymać.

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła, ale gdy się obudziła, spowijała ją gęsta ciemność. Na początku się przestraszyła, lecz po chwili przypomniała sobie, gdzie i z kim jest. Drżąc na całym ciele, zaczęła po omacku szukać swojej torby. Przed snem zapomniała okryć się płaszczem i teraz była przemarznięta do szpiku kości. Dzwoniąc zębami, powoli przesuwała dłonią w miejscu, w którym wydawało jej się, że zostawiła swoje rzeczy.

\- Cholera... - mruknęła do siebie.

Jej ręce, podobnie jak ale całe ciało, trzęsło się z zimna i Sonea już chciała zapalić nad głową maleńkie światło, gdy usłyszała głos:

\- Soneo? - Podskoczyła, przestraszona i czując się jednocześnie przyłapana.

\- To ja - odpowiedziała, z trudem wydobywając słowa z drżących ust.

\- Co robisz? - Dobiegł ją szmer materiału. Akkarin był blisko, chociaż nie była pewna, gdzie dokładnie.

\- Sz-szukam swoich rz-rzeczy.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

W jego pytaniu wyczuła cień niepokoju.

\- P-po prostu mi z-zimno - odparła niedbale.

Dało się słyszeć ciche westchnięcie.

\- Podejdź tutaj - mruknął nisko.

\- Co?

\- Zbliż się - dodał spokojnie.

Sonea na chwilę zamarła i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Ciszy nie przerywał nawet dźwięk jego oddechu. Tylko jej zęby stukały o siebie, a ramiona, na których się podpierała, trzęsły się tak mocno, że z trudem się na nich utrzymywała. Cokolwiek Akkarin miał na myśli, brzmiało to podejrzanie. Lecz Sonea była półprzytomna i było jej tak strasznie zimno, że wskoczyłaby w ogień, byle tylko się ogrzać.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - szepnęła.

\- Tutaj.

Podążyła za jego głosem i nagle poczuła na ramieniu dotyk. Wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, gdy została pociągnięta do przodu. Nim się zorientowała, otoczyły ją ramiona, a w jej nozdrza uderzył znajomy zapach.

\- Co robisz? - syknęła.

\- Ogrzewam cię - mruknął Akkarin, niebezpiecznie blisko jej ucha.

\- Przestań, to... - _głupie_, chciała powiedzieć. Mogła sama otoczyć się barierą i ogrzać wewnątrz powietrze.

\- Jesteś zimna jak lód. Nie sądziłem, że możesz być tak nierozsądna. Nie wiesz, że w nocy temperatura w górach potrafi spaść poniżej zera?

Zamilkła. Akkarin powiedział to tonem Wielkiego Mistrza i Sonea poczuła się przez to jeszcze gorzej.

\- Poradzę sobie sama - zaprotestowała, lecz wtedy jego ręce objęły ją mocniej i Sonea uderzyła nosem w materiał jego szaty.

\- Daj spokój... - wymruczał nisko.

Kiedy tak mówił... zaczynała zapominać o swoim argumentach. Nienawidziła się za to z całego serca. Spróbowała jeszcze raz wyszarpnąć się z jego objęć, lecz Akkarin nie rozluźnił uścisku ani odrobinę.

Ciepło jego ciała powoli przedzierało się do niej i Sonea zaczynała akceptować swoją sytuację. Poddała się temu nowemu uczuciu - ciepło. Płynące nie tylko od niego, lecz sączące się wątłą strużką z miejsca, którego nie miałaby odwagi wypowiedzieć na głos. _Z serca. _Mimowolnie zadrżała. Nie była przyzwyczajona do czegoś takiego. Kiedy tak ją obejmował, czuła się delikatna, krucha... Była stworzeniem potrzebującym czyjejś opieki. A jednak było jej dobrze. Jego bliskość nie była drażniąca, jak zwykle. Raczej... kojąca.

_Żałosne._

Akkarin musiał poczuć dreszcz, który przez nią przebiegł, bo rozluźnił trochę uścisk.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz...

\- Nie - przerwała mu słabym głosem. - Nie przestawaj...

To było idiotyczne, ale gdy to powiedziała, serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Oparła głowę o jego pierś i zamknęła oczy. Akkarin nie objął jej mocniej, ale wciąż czuła ciepło, które rozpieszczało jej ciało.

Tylko ten jeden raz. Tylko ten jeden raz pozwoli sobie na taką słabość. Obiecała sobie i pozwoliła myślom odpłynąć daleko.

Zbudził ją płacz. Płacz dziecka. Otworzyła oczy i pierwszym co zobaczyła, był Akkarin, który siedział na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. W dłoniach trzymał kawałek mięsa, lecz nie jadł. Miał zmarszczone brwi i wpatrywał się ponad skały, które otaczały ich kryjówkę. Kolejny dziecięcy krzyk przerwał ciszę wczesnego poranka i Sonea usiadła energicznie. Z jej ramion zsunął się płaszcz, lecz nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, by się nim okrywała.

Wtedy wtrącił się jeszcze jeden głos, męski i ostry. Sonea poczuła niepokój, ściskający jej pusty żołądek. Nie musiała nic mówić, by wiedzieć, że Akkarin również był zaalarmowany. Dziecko? W wysokich górach? Coś było nie w porządku.

Wstała i ruszyła w stronę, z którego dobiegał płacz. Akkarin dogonił ją po kilku krokach i zatrzymał, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Spojrzała na niego.

\- Tylko ostrożnie - mruknął.

Skinęła głową i pochyliła się, by ukryć się w kosodrzewinie. Posuwała się najszybciej, jak mogła, starając się przy tym nie hałasować. Akkarin był za nią, stawiając kroki bezszelestnie. Głosy były coraz wyraźniejsze.

Zatrzymała się, gdy nieco wyżej zbocza, pod które podchodzili, zobaczyła ruch. Ktoś był na polanie. Ostrożnie, patrząc pod nogi, przysunęła się do miejsca, z którego mogli obserwować równinę, jednocześnie pozostając niezauważeni.

Najpierw zobaczyła dwie osoby. Mężczyzna, wysoki i postawny, o skórze w kolorze mokrego piasku i kobieta. A raczej dziewczyna, która ledwo co wkroczyła w okres dojrzewania. Była niewysoka i blada, a z jej oczu ziało przerażenie. W chudych ramionach trzymała źródło płaczu. Dziecko, najwyżej dwuletnie, obejmujące ją kurczowo i płaczące. Chłopiec, bo tak wyglądał, wciskał twarz w szyję dziewczyny i rozpaczliwie popłakiwał.

\- Ucisz to ścierwo, albo sam się nim zajmę - warknął mężczyzna.

Dziewczyna mocniej przytuliła chłopca i cofnęła się o pół kroku. Zaczęła głaskać malca po złotych włosach i szeptać coś do ucha, ale dziecko jedynie mocniej się rozpłakało.

\- Powiedziałem coś! - rzucił tamten.

\- Jest głodny! - jęknęła dziewczyna, a w jej oczach zamigotał cień buntu.

Mężczyzna o ciemnej skórze podszedł do niej dwoma krokami i Sonea aż zasłoniła usta, tłumiąc okrzyk, gdy tamten z całej siły uderzył dziewczynę w twarz. Nieszczęsna upadła na ziemię, wypuszczając dziecko z rąk. Kimkolwiek był ten cudzoziemiec, tamta dwójka była w niebezpieczeństwie. Sonea już chciała przerwać ten pokaz sił, lecz Akkarin zatrzymał ją, chwytając jej ramię.

W tym czasie, mężczyzna pochylił się nad dziewczyną, która zaczęła jęczeć niezrozumiałe słowa.

\- Nie będę karmić tego pasożyta. Taka jesteś mądra, to sama go nakarm - powiedział i chwycił ją za chude ramiona. Jednym ruchem podniósł z ziemi. - Każda suka powinna umieć wykarmić młode.

Chwycił jej cienką koszulkę i szarpnął bezlitośnie, odsłaniając ledwo zaokrąglone piersi. Dziewczyna zapłakała i objęła się ramionami. Tamten schylił się po dziecko, ale nie zdążył złapać go, gdyż cofnął dłoń, pocierając oparzenie.

Sonea wypadła z ukrycia, ignorując dłoń Akkarina na swoim przedramieniu i zsunęła się po kamienistym zboczu. Nieznajomy odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią w zdziwieniu. Natychmiast zauważyła okrucieństwo i zwierzęcą naturę jego miodowych oczu.

\- Zostaw ją - poleciła, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Bo co? - warknął. Mówił z ostrym, orientalnym akcentem.

\- Bo inaczej pożałujesz.

Jej spojrzenie przeniosło się na dziewczynę, która próbowała okryć się, mimo brakujących guzików. Gdy ją zauważyła, jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie przerażenia. Czyżby się jej bała?

\- Pomocy! - ryknęła słabym głosem.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, by niewątpliwie po raz kolejny ją uderzyć, ale Sonea była szybsza. Zebrała w sobie moc i posłała ją w jego kierunku. Został uderzony prosto w klatkę piersiową. Siła odrzuciła go na kilka metrów, zanim runął na ziemię.

Na chwilę ogarnęła ich cisza. Dziewczyna zamarła, a jej duże, zaczerwienione oczy przenosiły się to na Soneę, to na jej napastnika.

\- Ty... suko - wysapał tamten, gdy zdołał podnieść się z ziemi.

Wyraz jego twarzy przypominał Sonei pysk rozwścieczonego yeela. Zmrużyła oczy niebezpiecznie. Lecz wtedy nieznajomy otoczył się tarczą i Sonea poczuła lodowaty dreszcz, który sparaliżował całe jej ciało.


	12. Jad

_A/N: Zajęło mi to trochę więcej czasu, niż powinno i nie mam nic na swoje wytłumaczenie :(. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nowy rozdział się Wam spodoba! Miłego czytania! :)  
_

* * *

**"Jad"**

Nawet wiatr zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby chcąc być świadkiem tego wydarzenia. Ogarnęła ich niepokojąca cisza, a Sonea aż wstrzymała oddech. Mężczyzna rozprostował place dłoni, po czym zacisnął je w pięści. Jego wściekłe spojrzenie odebrało jej część odwagi, lecz gdy zerknęła na przerażoną twarz dziewczyny, zmusiła się do zachowania kamiennej miny.

\- Co za niespodzianka - syknął. - Pies Gildii, sam i tak daleko od swojej budy.

Zagryzła mocno zęby. Nie chciała pokazać po sobie ani strachu, ani wściekłości. Pamiętała słowa Mistrza Yikmo - _okazywanie emocji osłabia cię w oczach przeciwnika. Zawsze zachowaj neutralność._

Ale jakże ciężko było to robić, stojąc przed czarnym magiem!

\- Jak śmiesz wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy? - warknął, ukazując przy tym zęby. Zupełnie jak yeel...

\- Nie skrzywdzisz tej dziewczyny, ani tego chłopca - odparła, głosem tak pozbawionym emocji, że aż ją to zaskoczyło.

Jego tarcza zamigotała lekko, co mogło wskazywać na jego zdenerwowanie, lub na szykowanie się do ataku. Zanim zdążył odezwać po raz kolejny, Sonea powiedziała głośno:

\- Na terenie Kyralii zabrania się krzywdzenia dzieci. Jak sądzę, żadne z nich nie przekroczyło jeszcze wieku dojrzałości, a jako mag, mam pełne prawo do egzekwowania tego, co ustanowił Król.

W myślach zakpiła z własnej obłudy. Nie znosiła Merina, lecz gotów była powoływać się na jego prawo. Cudzoziemiec splunął na ziemię pod swoimi stopami, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w pogardzie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi twój zasrany król.

Jej brwi uniosły się w pobłażaniu, chociaż w środku, aż kipiała ze złości, a instynkt podpowiadał jej, że znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Czy te dzieci są twoje? - zapytała, wskazując na skuloną dziewczynę, która tuliła do siebie chłopca. Nawet malec przestał płakać, jakby wyczuwając powagę sytuacji. - Bo nie widzę ich podobieństwa do ciebie.

Mężczyzna warknął nisko i przystąpił krok w jej kierunku. Dopiero wtedy Sonea otoczyła się tarczą. Tamten zamarł i zmrużył oczy. Po chwili uśmiechnął się, lecz był to drwiący wyraz, pełen okrucieństwa i przeszył ją zimnym dreszczem.

Zaatakował ją nagle. Powietrze zostało rozdarte przez potężne uderzenie, które roztrzaskało się o jej barierę. Zadrżała pod naporem jego mocy, lecz nie dała po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ją zaskoczył. Nie odpowiedziała. Stała nieruchomo, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

Każdy szczegół liczył się podczas walki. Nawet najdrobniejsze napięcie mięśnia, ukradkowe spojrzenie. Drgnięcie palca mogło wskazywać nadchodzący atak. Zauważyła, kiedy zacisnął mocno szczękę i przygotowała tarczę na zatrzymanie kolejnego uderzenia.

Był silny. Przerażająco silny. Żaden mag przy zdrowych zmysłach, nie marnowałby tak lekkomyślnie mocy. Mogła tak stać i przyjmować jego ciosy, a on nic prawie sobie z tego nie robił.

Zdecydowała się kontratak. Posłała w jego stronę umiarkowaną ilość mocy, by sprawdzić jego tarczę. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że jego bariera ochronna jest prawie nie do przebicia. Jej przeciwnik w ogóle nie szanował swojej mocy. A to świadczyło tylko o jednym - miał jej bardzo dużo. Więcej niż ona.

Mężczyzna zbliżał się do niej powoli, nieustannie atakując ją potężnymi uderzeniami. Odruchowo cofnęła się o krok. Pobrała więcej mocy i zdała sobie sprawę, że jej zapasy szybko się kurczą. Przy takim tempie, za kilka minut padnie bez sił.

Jej czoło zrosiły kropelki potu. Jęknęła cicho, odpierając kolejne, jeszcze mocniejsze uderzenie, którego cel był jeden - rozszarpać jej tarczę, a później jej ciało. Musiał zauważyć błysk przerażenia w jej oczach, po roześmiał się głośno.

\- Jesteś taka słaba. To żałosne. Kariko miał rację - zaszydził.

Puściła jego uwagi mimo uszu, zbyt oszołomiona wysiłkiem, który wkładała w umacnianie tarczy. Jeszcze raz zaatakowała, ale wiedziała, że było to bezcelowe.

Strach ścisnął ją za gardło. Siłowanie się nic tu nie pomoże. Musi wykorzystać spryt, za który tyle razy chwalił ją Yikmo. Była już mocno zmęczona, więc przyszła jej na myśl jedna z podstawowych sztuczek.

Osunęła się na ziemię, dysząc ciężko. Na twarzy jej przeciwnika pojawił się cień triumfu. Podszedł do niej i Sonea zauważyła, że zza pasa wyciągnął nóż. Na chwilę niemal zapomniała o swoim planie, lecz szybko otrząsnęła się i zebrała w sobie wystarczająco dużo mocy. Stworzyła jaskrawą kulę światła. Wrzasnął, oślepiony i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Wtedy przeturlała się, podcinając mu nogi. Skóra zapiekła ją od kontaktu z jego tarczą.

Teraz przyszedł moment na wykorzystanie umiejętności ze slumsów. Sięgnęła do kieszeni, w której nosiła mały nożyk - podarunek od Cerry'ego. Błyskawicznie przecięła mu ścięgna pod kolanami. Mężczyzna stracił resztki tarczy i runął na ziemię.

Krzycząc, zaczął wymachiwać nożem, jakby próbował odpędzić od siebie uporczywe owady. Sonea podniosła się i już chciała dźgnąć go w żebra, gdy poczuła dziwne ukłucie na wysokości brzucha. Przez chwilę nie mogła nabrać powietrza, a gdy opuściła wzrok zobaczyła krótką rękojeść tkwiącą w jej białej koszuli, na której teraz tworzyła się czerwona plama. Dziwne, nawet jej to nie bolało...

Świat zwolnił, gdy patrzyła na wystający z jej ciała nóż. Nie zauważyła, kiedy została powalona na ziemię, a napastnik pochylił się nad nią. Nie usłyszała także szybkich kroków za jego plecami.

Cholera, jednak bolało. Zdławiła w sobie jęk, akurat kiedy Akkarin pojawił się nad nimi i brutalnie kopnął mężczyznę w żebra. Tamten przetoczył się i nawet nie zdążył otoczyć się tarczą. Akkarin wyciągnął nóż, którego rękojeść była bogato ozdobiona kamieniami.

Zdumiewające, że zwracała uwagę na takie szczegóły, kiedy kolejne spazmy bólu trzęsły jej ciałem.

Mężczyzna jeszcze próbował się bronić, ale Akkarin z niesamowitą precyzją wbił ostrze w jego serce. Sonea zobaczyła tryskającą krew, ciepłą i lepką, dokładnie taką samą, jaką czuła między palcami.

Nie zdołała pohamować kolejnego jęku. Tym samym, zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Akkarin oderwał wzrok od martwego ciała sachakanina i spojrzał na nią z dzikim głodem. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak drapieżnik nad swoją ofiarą, lecz gdy zobaczył szkarłatną plamę na jej koszuli, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

W kilka sekund znalazł się przy niej. Nie odrywała od niego oczu, skupiając się na strachu w jego źrenicach. Tylko tak wyraźne emocje mogły pomóc jej zachować świadomość. Ból był coraz gorszy...

\- Kiepsko wyszło - wydyszała i poczuła słaby smak krwi w ustach. _Niedobrze. _

Akkarin chwycił jej dłonie, które zaciskała na rękojeści noża i odsunął je delikatnie, chociaż zdecydowanie.

\- Jeśli będzie bolało, przepraszam - powiedział szybko.

Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła zęby, przygotowując się na...

\- A! - wrzasnęła, gdy wyciągnął ostrze. Świat zawirował wokół niej niebezpiecznie szybko.

Poczuła jego dotyk, gdy przyłożył ręce do rany. Po chwili jego magia ogarnęła całe jej ciało. Ból stał się zaledwie wspomnieniem. Westchnęła głośno, a jej ramiona opadły bezwładnie na ziemię.

\- Soneo - mruknął i chwycił jej twarz.

Zmusiła się, by otworzyć oczy. Patrzył na nią w napięciu, mocno zaciskając szczękę. Miała wrażenie, że poczuła lekkie drżenie jego dłoni.

\- Jeszcze żyję - odparła słabo.

Widziała, jak rozluźnił się i wziął do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Przestraszyłaś mnie... - Ostrożnie pomógł jej usiąść.

Spodziewała się ukłucia bólu, ale była jedynie potwornie zmęczona. Oddychała ciężko, łapczywie połykając powietrze. Podniosła na niego zamglone spojrzenie. Czerń jego oczu nie była tak chłodna i odpychająca, jak zwykle.

\- Dodam to do listy swoich osiągnięć - odparła.

Akkarin uniósł jedną brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Dotknął jej policzka i Sonea poczuła silny przepływ mocy, prawie tak duży, jak jej dzienne zapotrzebowanie. Patrzyła na niego, kiedy podarowana energia wnikała w każdą jej komórkę, odżywając ją i dodając sił. Gdy przerwał transfer, jeszcze przez chwilę nie ruszał się, obserwując ją uważnie.

Sonea podniosła prawą dłoń i położyła ją na jego własnej. Zacisnęła wokół niej place i ściągnęła ją z siebie.

\- Tyle wystarczy - powiedziała.

Na lekko drżących nogach podniosła się i jej spojrzenie spoczęło na ciele mężczyzny, który niemal jej nie zabił.

\- Był jednym z magów, o których mi mówiłeś?

Akkarin skinął głową. Wydawał się zamyślony. Sonea nie mogła mu się dziwić. Właśnie kogoś zabił, chociaż jak przypuszczała, nie była to jego pierwsza ofiara. Znowu ją ocalił... Przypomniała sobie o dzieciach, które chciała uratować. Obróciła się i zobaczyła ich, skulonych obok siebie. Oczy dziewczyny były rozszerzone do granic możliwości, a zza jej brązowych spojówek, wyzierał czysty strach. Akkarin również na nich spojrzał, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień niezadowolenia.

* * *

Okazało się, że dzieci zostały porwane przez maga, kiedy bawiły się na dworze. Nieświadome zagrożenia, podążyły za nieznajomym, który w krótkim czasie wywiódł ich w góry. Wioska, z której pochodzili, była oddalona o ponad dzień drogi od ich obecnej pozycji. Akkarin surowym tonem polecił Sonei zebranie rzeczy. Chciał wyruszyć możliwie najszybciej i bezpiecznie zaprowadzić dzieci do domu.

Ciało sachakanina spalili. Nie mieli innego wyboru, a magia pozwoliła im to zrobić w bardzo krótkim czasie. Nie minęła godzina, gdy cała czwórka była w drodze. Dziewczyna była tak przerażona, że w swoim stanie podążyłaby za każdym. Miała to szczęście, że oni akurat chcieli jej pomóc. Podobnie jak jej młodszemu bratu. Kama i Kodo, bo takie nosili imiona, dzielnie próbowali nadążyć za ich długimi krokami, jednak szybko okazało się, że przy takim tempie padną w kilka godzin z wycieńczenia. Sonea zarządziła postój.

\- Jedzcie - powiedziała ciepło, podając im wodę i suchary.

Zachłannie rzucili się na pożywienie, jakby od kilku dni nie mieli nic w ustach. Zostawiła ich w spokoju i podeszła do Akkarina. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i nawet nie wykorzystał chwili, by usiąść i odpocząć.

\- Co się dzieje? - zagadała, stając obok.

\- Mają kilka minut, po tym czasie, ruszamy dalej - odparł, nawet nie racząc jej spojrzeniem.

\- Nie bądź okrutny - oburzyła się. - To przecież dzieci. Mały nie ma skończonych trzech lat. Okaż im serce.

Rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie.

\- Musimy się spieszyć.

\- Dlaczego? - Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Za dużo kręci się ich w okolicy. Z każdym dniem robi się coraz gorzej, a teraz zaliczymy kolejne kilka opóźnienia.

\- Sugerujesz, że miałam nie reagować? - syknęła cicho i zwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Niczego nie sugeruję.

\- Ależ właśnie to zrobiłeś!

Mięśnie jego szczęki napięły się, jak zawsze, gdy zaczynała go irytować.

\- Jutro mieliśmy być o tej porze w Forcie. Te dzieciaki to zbędny balast, nie zaprzeczysz - odparł.

\- Dobrze wiesz, co by jej zrobił. Nie mogłam patrzeć na to z założonymi rękoma.

Akkarin zdecydował się nie komentować.

\- Zastanawiam się - zaczęła - po co mu one były? Dokąd je prowadził?

\- Dzieci są jak glina. Ulepione w odpowiedni sposób za młodu, są znakomitym materiałem na przyszłych niewolników. A może nawet i magów.

Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz.

\- Myślisz, że porywają je właśnie po to? Żeby je... tresować? - Niepewność w jej głosie była aż zbyt wyraźna.

\- Ja to po prostu wiem - odparł i odwrócił się, by odejść, jednak powstrzymała go, chwytając rękaw jego koszuli.

\- Czym się tak denerwujesz? - zapytała, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Znała go zbyt dobrze, by dać się zwieść. Musiał zauważyć upór w jej spojrzeniu, bo westchnął i powiedział;

\- Kariko wie, że tutaj jestem. Teraz może być tego pewien. Nie polepsza to naszej sytuacji - powiedział, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Kariko? - powtórzyła i zmrużyła oczy. Przypomniała sobie słowa tamtego maga.

\- To ich przywódca.

Sonea chciała zadać kolejne pytania, ale powstrzymała się. Puściła jego koszulę i pozwoliła mu odejść. Potrzebowała chwili, by wszystko poukładać. Mężczyzna, z którym walczyła, bym niewątpliwie potężnym magiem, a to było kolejnym dowodem na to, że Akkarin mówił jej prawdę. Stopniowo, dopuszczała do siebie taką możliwość. Przecież na własnej skórze odczuła, jaką mocą dysponował tamten... jak ich nazwał? Ichani?

Wypowiedziała bezgłośnie to słowo i poczuła niesmak.

Odpędziła od siebie zmartwienia. Na razie musieli dotrzeć do wioski w dolinie, by dzieci mogły wrócić do swoich rodziców. Jak tylko zostaną znowu sami, zapyta go o tego Kariko. Z jakiegoś powodu, Akkarin chciał przed nim uciec i Sonea musiała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego.

Zapadał zmrok, gdy zatrzymali się, by rozłożyć obóz. Sonea postawiła na ziemi małego Kodo. Niosła go przed ostatnie kilka godzin, kiedy to chłopiec odmówił dalszego marszu, a jego siostra była za słaba, by go udźwignąć. Odetchnęła z ulgą i przy pomocy magii pozbyła się bólu w plecach.

Do wioski zostało im kilka godzin drogi, ale byłaby to podróż zbyt niebezpieczna i Akkarin zgodził się na postój. Teraz, gdy byli niżej, pozwolił jej na rozpalenie ogniska. Przyniósł drewno i położył je przed nią. Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie, które miało wyrażać podziękowanie, ale nie była pewna, czy się jej udało.

Rozłożyła swoje posłanie i poleciła Kamie i Kodo, by ułożyli się do snu. Dziewczyna, zasnęła natychmiast, mocno przytulając do siebie brata. Chłopczyk jednak patrzył na Soneę swoimi dużymi oczami, kiedy stworzyła płomień między palcami i rzuciła go na drewno. Natychmiast zajęło się ogniem.

\- Jesteś aniołem? - usłyszała cichy głosik.

Spojrzała na chłopca i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Pamiętała opowieści o istotach mieszkających na Wielkim Oku. Mówiło się, że żyją tam anioły, który strzegą dzieci przed złymi snami. A przynajmniej tak szeptano im na dobranoc, by nie bały się spać.

Podeszła do Kodo i przykucnęła przy nim. Pogłaskała go po jego jasnych włosach i posłała w ciało iskrę magii, która miała wzbudzić w nim senność.

\- Nie, nie jestem aniołem - szepnęła.

\- Ale potrafisz zrobić ogień - odparł z dziecięcym uporem.

\- Jestem magiem z Gildii. Nauczyłam się tego w Imardinie - wyjaśniła, głosem delikatnym i cierpliwym.

Chłopiec zacisnął usta, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Tam, gdzie pada śnieg? - zapytał nagle.

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. Dziecięca niewinność i czystość ich serc, była tak pokrzepiająca...

\- Mhm - mruknęła i wlała w jego ciało więcej magii.

Kodo ziewnął i potarł oczy zaciśniętą piąstką.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć śnieg...

Sonea zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Pokaże ci sztuczkę, jeśli obiecasz mi, że później zaśniesz.

Pokiwał główką, a pasma jego jasnych, jak słońce włosów, opadły mu na czoło. Sonea wyciągnęła dłoń i skoncentrowała trochę magii. Stworzyła kupkę śniegu. Jego chłód, chociaż nietrwały, był bardzo przyjemny. Sonea ulepiła małą śnieżkę i podała ją chłopcu. Kodo chwycił ją i zacisnął dłoń. Śnieg rozsypał się, więc ponownie zwarł pięść. Po chwili, magia zaczęła działać. Malec zamknął oczy, wciąż trzymając w piąstce kupkę śniegu, która szybko topniała. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wykorzystywanie czarów, do wywołania uśmiechu na twarzy dziecka, było jednym z lepszych ich zastosowań.

Jej żołądek przypomniał o sobie cichym burczeniem. Wstała i zajęła miejsce przy ognisku, obok Akkarina. Miała wrażenie, że przez ten cały czas, się jej przyglądał. Nie skomentował jednak tracenia magii do tworzenia rzeczy tak prozaicznych, jak śnieg. Sonea wyciągnęła z torby resztki sucharów i zjadła je w milczeniu. Poczuła satysfakcjonujący ciężar w żołądku i odetchnęła cicho.

\- Akkarin? - Po dłuższej chwili, postanowiła przerwać ciszę.

Mruknął cicho i gestem dłoni pobudził płomienie w ognisku. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jej ciele, a światło rozjaśniło jej twarz.

\- Dlaczego uciekamy przed tym Kariko?

Nie musiała na niego patrzeć by wiedzieć, że cały się spiął.

\- Nie uciekamy.

Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

\- Odniosłam inne wrażenie.

Akkarin obrócił głowę w jej kierunku. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią tak, jak zwykł to robić, gdy była jego Nowicjuszką. Szybko jednak jego spojrzenie stało się mniej karcące. Westchnął cicho.

\- Nie chcę narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo - powiedział spokojnie.

Zmarszczyła brwi i już chciała coś wtrącić, ale Akkarin uciszył ją, podnosząc dłoń w znaczącym geście.

\- W tej chwili jesteś... moim słabym punktem, który mógłby wykorzystać. Im szybciej znajdziemy się w Forcie, tym lepiej.

Opuściła głowę, by ukryć słaby uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej ustach. Skarciła się w myślach, za tak mało dojrzałą reakcję na jego słowa. Jednak bycie jego słabym punktem, było niepokojąco ekscytujące.

\- Nie znajdzie nas przecież tak łatwo - zauważyła.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś miała rację. - Wbił wzrok w ognisko i Sonea w napięciu obserwowała tańczące płomienie, odbijające się w czerni jego oczu. - Ale Kariko doskonale wie, gdzie jesteśmy. Człowiek, z którym walczyłaś miał przy sobie krwawy klejnot. Kariko, jego oczami, widział zarówno ciebie, mnie, jak i to, gdzie byliśmy. Dlatego nie chciałem, żebyś interweniowała.

\- Nie mogłam pozwolić...

\- Wiem - przerwał jej. - I w pełni to rozumiem. Nie byłabyś sobą, gdybyś tego nie zrobiła. - Zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Dlaczego Kariko miałoby zależeć na spotkaniu z nami?

\- Spotkaniu? - Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. - Nie nazwałbym tak tego. Cóż... Kariko ma powód, dla którego z chęcią widziałby mnie, podobnie jak całą Gildię, martwych.

\- Dlaczego nas tak nienawidzą? - szepnęła i spojrzała na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

\- Soneo - mruknął i pochylił się nad nią. - Mówiłem ci już. To nasi najwięksi wrogowie. Nie czarna magia, którą Gildia uważa za największe zło.

\- Gildia to ty - wtrąciła lekko podniesionym głosem. - Dlaczego nikt więcej o tym nie wie? Dlaczego nie powiesz Starszyźnie o tym zagrożeniu?

\- Nie uwierzyliby.

\- Jesteś Wielkim Mistrzem, głową Gildii. Musieliby uwierzyć, jeśli mówisz prawdę...

\- Nie - przerwał jej ostro. - Dyskusja zakończona - powiedział, odwracając wzrok.

Zagryzła zęby, powstrzymując rosnącą złość.

\- Nie traktuj mnie tak - warknęła i nieświadomie wyciągnęła dłoń i zacisnęła ją na jego ramieniu. Akkarin zamarł i powoli zwrócił ku niej twarz. - Sam mnie w to wpakowałeś, więc teraz nie zbywaj mnie w ten sposób. Nie jestem już twoją nowicjuszką.

Lewy kącik jego ust uniósł się w górę.

\- To prawda. Nie jesteś już _moją_ nowicjuszką - mruknął, zniżając głos.

Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po jej twarzy. Sonea chciała zabrać rękę, ale nie mogła zmusić się do ruchu.

\- Powiedz mi prawdę - szepnęła.

Nagły powiew wiatru chwycił kilka pasm jej włosów, które opadły na jej twarz. Akkarin wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął je. Miejsce, w którym jego palce zetknęły się z jej skórą, zostały były dziwnie rozgrzane. Próbowała odrzucić od siebie niepojące wrażenie ciepła i otępienia, ale bezskutecznie. Coś ścisnęło jej żołądek, gdy Akkarin uśmiechnął się mocniej.

\- Podziwiam cię - wymruczał. - Po tym wszystkim, wciąż miałaś odwagę przyjechać tu ze mną. Mimo tego, że widzisz we mnie wroga, twoje poczucie obowiązku jest silniejsze. Gdyby wszyscy magowie byli tacy jak ty, Gildia byłaby lepszym miejscem.

Jego kciuk zaznaczył krąg na jej podbródku i otarł się o dolną wargę. Odebrało jej tchu. Dlaczego pozwalała sobie na coś takiego? Słowa, które przed chwilą usłyszała, huczały jej w głowie.

\- Co? - wychrypiała. - Ale ja... ja nie uważam... Nie... - Nie mogła złożyć słów w całość.

Akkarin pochylił się bardziej. Sonea była pewna, że jej serce przestało bić. Jakaś siła sprawiła, że uniosła dłoń z jego ramienia i położyła ją na jego policzku. Jego skóra była przyjemnie ciepła, a zarost łaskotał wnętrze jej dłoni. Miała wrażenie, że jej zmysły stały się niewyraźną, zlewająca się mieszanką. Nie potrafiła odróżnić żaru ogniska od tego, który rozpalił się wewnątrz niej. Mogła jedynie patrzeć w czarne, bezdenne, znienawidzone przez siebie oczy i powoli w nich tonąć. Tyle, że tym razem nie było bariery, która zwykle oddzielała ją od tego, co chciał przed nią ukryć. Tym razem zrozumiała, że w tym mrocznym spojrzeniu kryją się emocje, które nie są przerażające i odpychające.

Jej powieki przymknęły się w wąskie szparki, gdy Akkarin był na tyle blisko, że poczuła jego oddech na swojej skórze. Jej dłoń zsunęła się na jego szyję. Pod opuszkami palców wyczuła jego przyspieszone tętno, co tylko mocniej roznieciło ognień, który w niej płonął.

Wszystko straciło swoje znaczenie. To kim był, co jej zrobił. Przestało się liczyć jej zadanie. Plan, spisek... Wszystko odsunęło się na dalszy plan, kiedy dzika siła pchała ją ku niebezpieczeństwu, tak ekscytującemu i pożądanemu, że z trudem łapała kolejny oddech na myśl o tym, jak bardzo tego chciała. Dlaczego odkryła to dopiero teraz? Było to wręcz ogłuszające.

Jej myśli błagały... Skręcały się boleśnie... _Bliżej, bliżej..._

Niespodziewanie Akkarin odsunął się od niej. Przez ułamek sekundy, była zbyt zdezorientowana, by zareagować. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że coś było nie tak. Nad kostką poczuła dziwny dotyk. Zimny i nieprzyjemny. Zanim zdążyła spojrzeć w dół, Akkarin błyskawicznie sięgnął tam ręką.

Zobaczyła maleńki kształt węża i przebiegł przez nią zimny dreszcz. W tej okolicy żył tylko jeden taki gatunek i był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Jego cienkie ciało prawie zniknęło w dłoni Akkarina, zanim odrzucił go, z dala od nich.

\- Żmija skalna - warknął. - To dziwne, że aż tak się zbliżyła.

Sonea patrzyła na niego w zaskoczeniu. Z trudem łapała oddech i pozbieranie myśli zajęło jej trochę czasu. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobił.

\- Dlaczego chwyciłeś ją rękoma!?

Akkarin zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji.

\- Miałem jej pozwolić cię ukąsić?

\- Miałeś użyć magii - syknęła.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego aż tak ją to zdenerwowało. Może dlatego, że Akkarin zaryzykował własne życie, by ją ochronić...

Wtedy zauważyła dwa czerwone punkciki na wnętrzu jego dłoni.

Zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i siłą chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

\- Widzisz, co zrobiłeś?! - huknęła.

\- Już usunąłem jad. Nic mi nie grozi - odparł, nazbyt spokojnie.

\- Wystarczy kilka sekund, by odpowiednia ilość dostała się do krwi - rzuciła, rozgniewana.

Mimo zapewnianiom, posłała wiązkę magii w głąb jego ciała. Ilość jadu, którą wstrzykiwała żmija była znikoma, ale śmiertelna. Nie mogla lokalizować jej obecności. Może rzeczywiście Akkarin był szybszy niż trucizna...

Puściła jego rękę i posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- To nie było konieczne - warknęła.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Moim zdaniem było. Ciężko byłoby wytłumaczyć kolejną martwą Wojowniczkę.

\- Jeszcze ciężej będzie wytłumaczyć martwego Wielkiego Mistrza!

Akkarin uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Sonea ze złością odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ją przestraszył. Jej serce wciąż dudniło w jej piersi i już nie była do końca pewna z jakiego powodu.

* * *

Następnego ranka wyruszyli, gdy tylko poświata wschodzącego słońca, umożliwiła dalszą wędrówkę. Od początku niosła Kodo na plecach, a jej mięśnie były już na tyle zmęczone, że musiała co chwilę wzmacniać je magią. Szła przodem, prowadząc ich wąską ścieżką. W dolinie dostrzegli dym, a Kama powiedziała, że zbliżają się do jej wioski. Akkarin trzymał się z tyłu i Sonea co jakiś czas odwracała się, by na niego zerknąć. Ani razu nie udało jej się uchwycić jego spojrzenia.

\- Ja go wezmę - usłyszała za plecami głos.

Akkarin podszedł ciszej, niż miał to w zwyczaju. Na jego czole dostrzegła krople potu i pomyślała, że wędrówka w południowym upale w końcu dała mu się we znaki. Chłopiec na jej plecach stawał się coraz cięższy, więc z ulgą postawiła go na ziemi.

Akkarin podniósł go, a malec od razu otoczył jego szyję drobnymi ramionami. Widziała, jak spiął się nieco na ten gest, lecz nic nie powiedział. Ruszył przed siebie w milczeniu.

\- Dziękuję. - Zdążyła za nim rzucić.

Po kilkunastu minutach zatrzymał się nagle. Schylił się i Kodo zsunął się z jego pleców.

\- Czyżby dwulatek okazał się dla ciebie za ciężki? - zawołała z nutą drwiny w głosie.

Jednak Akkarin nie odpowiedział i Sonea poczuła dziwne ukłucie w żołądku.

\- Akkarin?

Oparł dłonie na kolanach i lekko zachwiał się do przodu. Przyspieszyła kroku. Gdy nogi ugięły się pod nim, Sonea zaczęła biec.

Ominęła go sprawnie i uklękła, by lepiej widzieć jego twarz. Chwyciła go za ramię i Akkarin uniósł głowę. Pot, który wcześniej widziała na jego czole, teraz pokrywał jego całą twarz. Z zamglonych i zaczerwienionych oczu wyzierała przerażająca pustka.

\- Co się dzieje? - wyszeptała drżącym głosem czując, jak jej serce przyspiesza do niezdrowego rytmu.

Otworzył usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu sił. Nabrał krótki, zduszony oddech i zacisnął palce na jej przedramieniu. Jego wzrok ześlizgnął się z jej twarzy i utkwił w ziemi pod nimi.

\- Akkarin! - krzyknęła, desperacko nim potrząsając. - Nie strasz mnie!

Spojrzał na nią rozgorączkowanym oczami i Sonea pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła, jak przerażenie ściska nie tylko jej żołądek, ale i serce.

* * *

Lorlen potarł skronie i głośno nabrał powietrze do płuc. Zacisnął drugą dłoń, próbując powstrzymać jej drżenie. Od ponad godziny wpatrywał się martwym wzrokiem w otrzymany list i z każdą kolejną chwilą pogrążał się w rozpaczy.

Pismo Sonei było chaotyczne, nierówne, jakby pisała w pośpiechu, pod wpływem silnych emocji. Sam list był prawie wołaniem o pomoc. Było w nim tyle złości, niemocy i desperacji, że Lorlen z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, z jakimi uczuciami zmagała się, gdy do niego pisała. Z każdym przeczytanym zdaniem czuł się coraz gorzej.

Po raz kolejny omiótł wzrokiem zapełnioną drobnym pismem kartkę i ukrył w twarz w dłoniach.

Jak Akkarin mógł posunąć się do czegoś takiego? Jak to możliwe, że Wielki Mistrz stał się zdolny do tak straszliwych czynów? Próbował pozbierać myśli, jakoś wytłumaczyć przed samym sobą zachowanie dawnego przyjaciela... Ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sonea nie mogła kłamać. Znał jej czystą niechęć do swojego byłego Mentora i wiedział, że bardziej niż on, pragnęła ujawnić sekret Akkarina.

Nie pozostawiła mu złudzeń. Przesłanie, choć sprytnie ukryte dla kogoś, kto nie miał o całej sprawie zielonego pojęcia, dla niego było zbyt oczywiste. Oznaczało to jedno - Gildia miała w swoich szeregach kogoś, kto był śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Akkarin był niebezpieczny dla każdego, a najbardziej narażona była sama Sonea.

Jak mógł mu tak ślepo zaufać?! Jeśli stanie się jej krzywda...

Wtedy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Szybko schował list do kieszeni i powiedział zmęczonym głosem:

\- Proszę.

W progu pojawiła się znajoma postać Mistrz Osena. Lorlen wstał i zaprosił gościa, by usiadł. Jego asystent natychmiast zauważył niepokój Administratora.

\- Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś? Co się stało?

Lorlen podszedł do okna i oparł się o chłodną szybę. Nadmiar wątpliwości i sprzecznych uczuć przyprawiał go o ból głowy. Po kilku minutach ciszy, odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. Osen patrzył na niego w napięciu, a gdy dostrzegł wahanie na jego twarzy, wstał i podszedł bliżej.

\- Od pewnego czasu nie jesteś sobą - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu maga w błękicie. - Powiedz mi co cię trapi. Czy ma to związek z tym, co dzieje się przy granicy? Z kolejnym zaginionym magiem?

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie. To znaczy, po części tak. Martwi mnie to, co się tam dzieję, ale jest coś gorszego...

Odwrócił się od niego i przeszedł kilka kroków. Stanął na środku pokoju, po czym znowu podszedł do okna, a gdy się tam znalazł, zawrócił i znowu zatrzymał się na środku. Brwi Osena były już mocno zmarszczone, gdy tak obserwował bijącego się z myślami Lorlena. W końcu jednak Administrator westchnął głośno i niskim głosem, pełnym bólu, lecz wyrażającym rezygnację, powiedział:

\- Jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć.


	13. Nowi znajomi

_A/N: Mam nadzieję, że nie kazałam czekać Wam za długo ;). **Laiii**, zechciej zauważyć, że to dopiero drugi raz, kiedy próbowali się pocałować i pierwszy, kiedy Sonea robiła to świadomie xD. Mogło być gorzej! :D_

_Kolejny raz chciałabym Wam podziękować za wsparcie, za to, że jesteście i że czytacie to, co piszę. Jestem tak ogromnie wdzięczna! Tymczasem... zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału!_

* * *

**"Nowi znajomi"  
**

* * *

\- Akkarin! - krzyknęła, potrząsając nim po raz kolejny.

Z trudem utrzymywał z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione i jakby nieobecne. Od razu domyśliła się, że to jad. Nie zdążył usunąć całej dawki... W panice zastanawiała się, ile czasu upłynie, zanim śmierć upomni się o odebraną sobie ofiarę.

_Nie..._

Strach ścisnął jej żołądek. Nie mógł umrzeć. Nie pozwoli mu na to, nie po tym wszystkim. Wysłała w jego ciało sondującą wiązkę energii. Nie znalazła nic... Jego serce biło nienaturalnie szybko, a wszystkie organy zdawały się być pobudzone do walki... Walki o życie. Mogła jedynie wzmacniać go swoją mocą, ale przecież sama nie miała jej za dużo. Jedynym ratunkiem mogli być tutejsi mieszkańcy. Na pewno nieraz spotykali się z ukąszeniem żmii skalnej.

\- Musimy iść - powiedziała stanowczo i spróbowała wstać.

Akkarin chciał jej pomóc, ale i tak był za ciężki. Sonea odszukała wzrokiem Kamy i krzyknęła:

\- Pomóż mi!

Dziewczyna stała w miejscu i patrzyła na nich w przerażeniu.

\- Szybciej! - warknęła i dopiero wtedy podbiegła do nich.

\- Jak daleko do twojej wioski? - zapytała, gdy już obie podpierały Akkarina.

Mężczyzna od chwili, w której upadł, nie odezwał się ani słowem i Sonea była coraz bardziej przestraszona tą ciszą. Słyszała, jak jego oddech stał się szybszy, a trzymając go, czuła pot, który całkowicie przemoczył jego ubranie.

\- Nie więcej niż dwie godziny - odparła piskliwie Kama.

\- Musimy się pospieszyć. Kodo pójdzie przed nami. Nie mamy za wiele czasu - rzuciła pośpiesznie.

Droga okazała się być mordercza. Ostatni odcinek prowadził po stromym, kamienistym zejściu. Ogromne głazy były ułożone w coś, co przypominało schody. To jednak niczego nie ułatwiało. Najdrobniejszy błąd mógł sprawić, że wszyscy spadliby w dół, łamiąc niejedną kość. Z każdym krokiem, Akkarin był coraz słabszy, a Sonea nie mogła zrobić nic, by mu pomóc.

W dole dostrzegła kształty wioski i poczuła iskrę nadziei. Jeszcze tylko troszkę... Po kilku długich minutach, kształty przybrały postać domów, a jaśniejsze plamy okazały się być polami. Zobaczyła na nich sylwetki ludzi. Chciała krzyczeć, wołać - pomocy! Ale musiała skupić się na swoich stopach, by się nie potknąć.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy - wydusiła z siebie, chociaż nie miała pewności, czy Akkarin rozumiał jej słowa. Zdawał się być zawieszony w półśnie i tylko cząstka jego świadomości sprawiała, że jeszcze nie osunął się na ziemię.

Gdy znaleźli się jeszcze bliżej, Kodo, wyraźnie ośmielony bliskością domu, przyspieszył kroku. Kama postąpiłaby pewnie podobnie, gdyby nie musiała jej pomagać. Jedna z postaci na polu przerwała pracę i spojrzała w ich kierunku, zasłaniając przy tym oczy przed prażącym słońcem. Obserwowała ich przed dłuższą chwilę i nagle drgnęła i biegiem rzuciła się w stronę wioski.

_Sprowadź pomoc_, błagała go w myślach Sonea. Przy każdym kroku jej nogi drżały z wysiłku. Prawie całą moc oddała Akkarinowi, który i tak słabł.

Kiedy stanęła na równiej drodze, prowadzącej prosto do wioski, miała ochotę paść na ziemię i poddać się ogromnemu zmęczeniu. Jednak zmusiła się do kolejnego wysiłku.

Weszli pomiędzy niskie chatki i Sonea od razu wyczuła poruszenie wokół nich. Jednak nie miała głowy do tego, by się rozglądać. Kodo wybiegł przed nich, wzniecając spod swoich małych stóp pył. Nagle Kama puściła Akkarina i z głośnym krzykiem rzuciła się przed siebie biegiem. Sonea zatrzymała się, niezdolna prowadzić go bez czyjejś pomocy. Spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła młodą kobietę, która szybkim krokiem szła w ich kierunku. Miała na sobie jasnoniebieską sukienkę, przepasaną fartuchem, który trzepotał na wietrze.

\- Mamo! - wrzask dziewczynki zadźwięczał w jej uszach.

Na ten dźwięk, kobieta również zaczęła biec.

\- Kodo! Kama! - zawołała.

Przyklękła i pozwoliła dzieciom wbiec w swoje otwarte ramiona. Przyciągnęła je do siebie i głośno zapłakała. Po jej policzkach potoczyły się duże łzy, ale były to łzy szczęścia. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili podniosła wzrok i jej niebieskie oczy zetknęły się ze spojrzeniem Sonei. Wtedy nogi pod nią ugięły się i Sonea upadła wraz z Akkarinem na ziemię.

* * *

Zbudziło ją mokre uczucie na języku. Zdała sobie sprawę, że była to woda, więc zachłannie wypiła więcej. Dopiero po dłuższym momencie uniosła powieki i zobaczyła nad sobą znajome, niebieskie oczy. Już wcześniej je widziała. A może to był tylko sen?

Oczy odsunęły się i Sonea natychmiast poznała matkę Kodo i Kamy. Pamiętała wypisaną wdzięczność na jej twarzy, którą widziała, zanim straciła przytomność. Kobieta była młoda, choć ciężka praca w ciągłym słońcu i górski klimat sprawiły, że wydawała się być starsza, niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Gdzie jest Akkarin? - wychrypiała.

Miała wrażenie, że jej gardło było w strzępach. Bolało przy każdym słowie. Chciała uleczyć je magią, ale powstrzymała się.

\- Twój towarzysz? - Kobieta miała przyjemny głos. - W chacie znachora.

\- Muszę tam iść - powiedziała słabo i spróbowała się podnieść, ale powstrzymały ją silne ręce.

\- Nie ma mowy. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Musisz odpocząć - zaprotestowała tamta.

\- Nie. Muszę - wydusiła z siebie. - Nie rozumiesz.

Odepchnęła ją od siebie i usiadła. Poczuła pulsujący ból głowy i jęknęła mimowolnie. Na drżących nogach wstała i zachwiała się, ale kobieta pospieszyła jej z pomocą.

\- Jeśli musisz, pomogę ci. To zaledwie dwie chaty stąd.

Z każdym krokiem czuła się silniejsza, gdy magia przepływała przez jej ciało. Jak dobrze było znów czuć jej zbawienną moc w każdej komórce, w każdym mięśniu...

Gdy dotarły na miejsce, Sonea była już w stanie poruszać się samodzielnie. Weszła do środka. Jej wzrok przemierzył małą izdebkę i jej serce ścisnął strach, gdy na łóżku zobaczyła znajomą postać, przykrytą pledem. Zignorowała starszego mężczyznę, który wyłonił się z bocznego pomieszczenia i podeszła do posłania, na którym leżał Akkarin. Uklękła i położyła dłoń na jego czole. Było rozpalone i lepkie od potu.

\- Akkarin... - wyszeptała słabym głosem.

Nie zareagował. Był nieprzytomny i prawdopodobnie nawet jej nie słyszał. Jego twarz była blada, a część włosów przykleiła się do jego czoła. Odgarnęła je i nagle poczuła dotyk dłoni na ramieniu.

\- Panienko, niech panienka zostawi mojego pacjenta - powiedział głos za jej plecami. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła postawnego mężczyznę o twarzy pokrytej zmarszczkami i gęstym zarostem. W wolnej ręce trzymał pęczek jakichś ziół.

\- Spokojnie Bal, przyszła razem z nim. To o niej mówiłam ci wcześniej. Mówiłeś, że miała leżeć, ale koniecznie chciała tu przyjść - wtrąciła kobieta.

Znachor rozluźnił się na dźwięk tych słów.

\- Och, nie wiedziałem - zawstydził się. - Rozumiesz, że muszę pilnować moich pacjentów. Wybacz mi moje zachowanie, panienko... eee...

\- Soneo - powiedziała szybko.

\- Panienko Soneo - dokończył z uśmiechem.

Ona nie mogła się na niego zdobyć. Ponownie spojrzała na Akkarin. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła bandaż, zawiązany wokół zgięcia ręki, a na nim brunatną plamę. Upuszczanie krwi mogło pomóc, dlaczego nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej? Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co z nim? - zapytała.

Bal obszedł ją i stanął obok łóżka.

\- Jest słaby jak cholera. Domyślam się, że to żmija skalna. Typowe objawy, ale przyznam, że miał szczęście. Zazwyczaj zgon następuje po kilkunastu minutach, ale widocznie nie zdołała wstrzyknąć całej dawki.

\- Co to oznacza? - Serce podeszło jej do gardła na dźwięk słowa _zgon_.

\- Nie jestem pewien. Jeśli przeżył tak długo, to może uda mu się z tego wyjść. Pierwsze kilkanaście godzin będzie kluczowe. Na razie nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć więcej.

Zacisnęła usta i ponownie dotknęła jego czoła. Tym razem wysłała w niego swoją moc, by sprawdzić jego stan. Wydawało jej się, że nic nie zmieniło się od ostatniego razu, gdy go badała. Była nawet gorzej, niż pamiętała...

Odmówiła zostawiania go samego. Chciała mieć cały czas na niego oko. Nie chodziło o brak zaufania w stosunku do znachora, lecz o to, że koniec końców, Akkarin był Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii, a Sonea miała obowiązek dopilnować, by wyszedł z tego cało...

Siedziała na łóżku, przypominając sobie wszystkie lekcje Uzdrawiania. Szukała w nich wskazówki, zapomnianej wiedzy, czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby jej go wzmocnić, jednak nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Ludowe metody zostawiła znachorowi, chociaż szczerze w nie wątpiła.

Usłyszała, jak Bal rozpalił ogień w palenisku.

\- Powinnaś chyba coś zjeść - powiedział w jej stronę.

Kiwnęła głową. Chociaż jej żołądek był ściśnięty, to wiedziała, że od trzech dni nie jadła niczego poza sucharami i żółtym serem.

\- Usiądź ze mną przy stole Soneo - zasugerował znachor.

Choć niechętnie, zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko. Mężczyzna postawił przed nią parującą miskę zupy. Poczuła nabiegająca do ust ślinkę i natychmiast zaczęła jeść. Gdy skończyła, oparła się wygodniej i przyjrzała się Balowi. Wyczuł, że go obserwowała i podniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza i obdarzył ją pogodnym uśmiechem. Odstawił naczynie na stół i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Wszyscy są wam wdzięczni. Uratowaliście dzieci Paiszy i Kroda. To nieopisana zasługa - powiedział. - Powiedz mi, jak to się stało.

Zawahała się. Nie była pewna, co mogła mu powiedzieć, a czego nie. Akkarin by wiedział...

\- Czy wiesz, kto porwał te dzieci? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

Bal powoli pokręcił głową, lecz po chwili dodał:

\- Wiem tylko, że w pobliskich wioskach już się to zdarzyło. Cieszyliśmy się, że nasi ludzie byli bezpieczni, ale jak widać, nie na długo. Nikt go nie widział, nie wiemy nawet jak wyglądał. - Machnął ręką. - Nie wiemy nawet, czy to był mężczyzna.

\- To był mężczyzna - powiedziała. - I nie pochodził z Kyralii.

\- Nie? - Krzaczaste brwi mężczyzny powędrowały w górę. - A niech mnie, a więc to prawda.

\- Co takiego?

\- To prawda, co mówiono o ludziach z Sachaki. Jesteśmy małą wioską na końcu naszego kraju, więc wieści docierają do nas z pewnym opóźnieniem. Dlatego sądziłem, że to bujdy.

\- Nie powiedziałam nic o Sachace - dodała.

\- Eee tam. Nie musisz. Kto inny by się tu zapuszczał? Znikające krowy i kurczaki to jedno. Ale dzieci? - Zacisnął jedną dłoń w pięść i lekko uderzył w stół. - Naszych dzieci im nie oddamy. Musiałabyś widzieć rozpacz Paiszy. Biedna prawie zwariowała. A Krodo? Chciał wyruszyć w góry w poszukiwania, ale odwiedliśmy go od tego pomysłu. Powiedz mi w końcu, jak to było? Jesteście dla nas prawdziwymi bohaterami.

Po tych słowach puścił jej oko. Sonea obniżyła wzrok i głośno nabrała powietrza do płuc.

\- Spotkaliśmy go podczas naszej wędrówki. Do razu wiedzieliśmy, że coś było nie w porządku. Odbiliśmy więc dzieci i od razu postanowiliśmy odprowadzić je do domu. Kama to bystra dziewczyna i poprowadziła nas najkrótszą drogą.

\- A co z tamtym? - Bal z zaciekawieniem pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Nie żyje - odparła beznamiętnie. Na samą myśl poczuła tępy ból w brzuchu. Szybko pozbyła się tego uczucia.

\- Ha! - klasnął w ręce. - Nie dość, że uratowaliście Kamę i Kodo, to jeszcze zabiliście porywacza! Bogowie niech was błogosławią!

Nie podziałała jego entuzjazmu. Samo wspomnienie walki było nieprzyjemne. Niosło za sobą ból i smak krwi. Na dodatek, to wtedy zrozumiała, że to, co mówił jej Akkarin było straszliwą prawdą.

\- Wszyscy muszą się o tym dowiedzieć - dodał Bal.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był...

\- Daj spokój! To świetna wiadomość!

_...dobry pomysł. _Myślała, by zacząć się z nim kłócić, ale nie miała na to siły. Jej myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół Akkarina. Co chwilę zerkała na niego, lecz nie dawał znaku życia.

Mężczyzna dorzucił jeszcze trochę drewna do paleniska, po czym ziewnął przeciągle i oznajmił:

\- Pójdę spać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, lub co gorsza, coś by się z nim działo, - to mówiąc skinął w stronę Akkarina - to koniecznie mnie obudź. Chociaż powinnaś wrócić do Paiszy, przygotowała do ciebie posłanie.

\- Dziękuję, zostanę tutaj.

\- Tak też się spodziewałem. W razie czego, wiesz... - Puścił jej oko. - I nie martw się tak. Bogowie mają was w swojej opiece.

Zniknął w małym pokoiku na końcu chatki. Sonea długo jeszcze siedziała przy stole i patrzyła w ogień. Zwykle działał na nią uspokajająco, lecz nie tym razem. Miała ochotę coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Czuła się taka bezsilna... Może gdyby była Uzdrowicielką, byłaby przydatniejsza?

Złożyła ramiona na stole i oparła na nich głowę. W ten sposób mogła mieć Akkarina na oku.

Usłyszała jakiś hałas i poderwała głowę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że musiała zasnąć i zaklęła pod nosem. Wtedy dźwięk powtórzył się i zrozumiała, że był to zduszony jęk.

Przerażona, zerwała się z miejsca i podeszła do Akkarina. Jego twarz spływała zimnym potem, a pod powiekami zauważyła chaotyczne ruchy oczu. Przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka i wtedy jęknął po raz kolejny. Nie była pewna, czy był to zły sen, czy atak choroby. Zamarła, gdy jego usta poruszyły się, jakby coś mówił.

\- Parzy... - To było wszystko, co zrozumiała.

\- Akkarin, słyszysz mnie? - szepnęła.

Zareagował zduszonym jękiem i obrócił głowę. Jego skóra piekła ją pod palcami. Wtedy zrozumiała, co chciał jej powiedzieć. Szybko podniosła się z miejsca i odsunęła zasłonkę, która oddzielała sypialnie Bala.

\- Musisz mi pomóc - rzuciła.

Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy znachor przyniósł jej dwa wiadra napełnione w pobliskiej rzece. Wyczarowanie śniegu z powietrza nie mogło równać się prawdziwej, zamarzniętej wodzie...

\- Dobrze, że mnie obudziłaś. Gorączka jest za wysoka. Tylko jak ochłodzić go samą wodą? - mówił półszeptem.

Nie mogła przejmować się tym, że na nią patrzył. Życie Akkarina było ważniejsze. _Pierwsze kilkanaście godzin będzie kluczowe... _Powtarzała sobie, próbując zająć czymś myśli. Chwyciła od Bala jedno z wiader i postawiła je przy łóżku, po czym nabrała wody w ręce. Stworzyła lód. Za plecami usłyszała zduszony okrzyk.

_Później będę się z tego tłumaczyć._

Ostrożnie zaczęła przykładać lód do jego rozpalonego ciała. Wydawało jej się, że usłyszała ciche westchnięcie. Skupiła się na swojej pracy i zamroziła kolejną porcję wody. Położyła lód przy jego karku, a gdy Bal w milczeniu jej podał kawałek materiału, zrobiła z niego kompres, który przyłożyła do czoła Akkarina.

_Więcej..._

Z wahaniem spojrzała na jego koszulę. Chwyciła pierwszy guzik i rozpięła go. A po nim kolejne. Drżącymi dłońmi rozsunęła przesiąknięty potem materiał i zamarła. Na jego szerokie klatce piersiowej zobaczyła setki małych blizn. Myślała, że wtedy, w domu Mariki, jej się przewidziało. Ale teraz jednocześnie z przerażeniem i zachwytem patrzyła na srebrne nitki, które dekorowały całe jego ciało. Wyciągnęła dłoń i palcem musnęła jedną z blizn, jakby chciała się upewnić, że są prawdziwe.

Jego oddech stał się lekko chrapliwy. Otrząsnęła się i powróciła do przykładania lodu. Ciężko było jej się skupić. Wykorzystała nawet magię, by odciągnąć uwagę od jego nagiego ciała.

Powtarzała to tak długo, aż nie wykorzystała całej wody, a gorączka wyraźnie spadła. Po godzinie powiedziała Balowi, żeby położył się spać. Obiecała go obudzić, w razie czego. Akkarin oddychał już spokojniej, lecz wciąż był w bardzo złym stanie.

Była wykończona przez strach, z którym musiała ciągle walczyć. Najpierw kazał jej się bać jego, a kiedy już przestała, zaczęła obawiać się, że mogła go stracić. Przecież to było to, na co tak długo czekała - Akkarin był osłabiony i bezbronny. Mogła zrobić wszystko, na co miała ochotę, a wybrała czuwanie nad nim i dopilnowanie, by przeżył.

\- Nie umrzesz, słyszysz? - warknęła w jego kierunku. - Zarywam przez ciebie kolejną noc i nie pozwolę, żeby ta była ostatnia, rozumiesz?

Nie mógł jej słyszeć, ale wyrzucenie z siebie tego wszystkiego okazało się bardzo kojące.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu mnie teraz zostawić - dodała, już słabszym głosem.

Nie po tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedziała. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczora. Nie kiedy zrozumiała, ile tak naprawdę dla niej znaczył...

Przez chwilę zadawało jej się, że przestała słyszeć jego oddech. Prawie sparaliżowanymi przez strach dłońmi, chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Wysłała w niego sondującą moc. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w jego twarz. Wtedy jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się powoli i opadła. Jej badanie przyniosło za sobą odpowiedź - Akkarin zasnął.

Ze zduszonym jękiem pozwoliła głowie opaść na materac obok jego ręki. Długo uspokajała się, jednocześnie próbując zrozumieć, co ją tak przeraziło. To, że zostanie sama? To, co pomyślą inni magowie, gdy Wielki Mistrz umrze? Wszystkie podejrzenia spłyną na nią - przecież już raz go zaatakowała, nieważne, co twierdził sam Akkarin. A może to świadomość tego, jak wiele sekretów pozostanie dla niej nieujawnionych, jeśli on jej ich nie przekaże?

_A może po prostu boisz o niego? Nie o Wielkiego Mistrza, lecz o Akkarina, którego znasz?_ Podpowiedziały jej myśli.

Akkarina, którego zna? Którego zna _tylko_ ona. Człowieka, który miał w sobie tyle samo cech Wielkiego Mistrza, co tajemnic. W połowie będącego kimś, kogo pragnął ukryć. Mógł być przerażający i potrafić manipulować ludźmi... Ale było w nim też dobro. Sonea nigdy nie była tego bardziej pewna, niż w tym momencie.

* * *

Zbudziła się z jękiem na ustach. Natychmiast poczuła napięte mięśnie karku i powoli, nie chcąc narazić się na większy ból, podniosła głowę. Kilka razy musiała zamrugać, zanim wszystko odzyskało swoją ostrość. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła, był Akkarin. Leżał i wydawał się spokojnie spać. Z jego twarzy zniknął pot, a skóra nie była już tak przezroczysta jak w nocy.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Czy już minęło te kilkanaście godzin, które miały zadecydować o jego losie? Przez chwile miała ochotę go obudzić, ale pomyślała, że im dłużej będzie odpoczywał, tym lepiej.

Wstała ze swojego niewygodnego miejsca przy jego boku i rozciągnęła się. Uleczyła bolące mięśnie. Jej wzrok przykuł kawałek szarego papieru na stole. Wzięła go do rąk i odczytała niezbyt wyraźne słowa:

_Soneo, musiałem wcześnie wyjść, a nie chciałem cię budzić. Kilku pacjentów na mnie czeka. Wrócę, zanim słońce podniesie się znad ziemi. Jeśli jednak nie śpisz, zjedz resztę zupy. Po moim powrocie, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Bal._

Schowała liścik do kieszeni i wyszła z chatki. Niebo miało lekko szarawy odcień, więc zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do świtu. Powietrze pachniało świeżo i kusząco. Nie chciała zostawiać Akkarina samego, ale jej ciało błagało o kąpiel. Wioska wydawała się pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Jeśli zniknie na kilka minut, na pewno nic się nie stanie. Ostatni raz zerknęła na Akkarina, zabezpieczyła wejście zaklęciem, które miało ją zaalarmować, gdyby ktoś wszedł i szybkim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.

Odnalazła strumień, podążając za śladami, które w nocy pozostawił Bal. Rozejrzała się, po czym szybko ściągnęła z siebie ubranie i weszła do chłodnej wody. Rzeczy wzięła ze sobą, by je porządnie oczyścić. W miejscu, w którym się kąpała, utworzono coś, co przypominało niewielki basen. Kamienie zostały tak ułożone, by spływająca z gór woda, zwolniła swój bieg i napełniła zatoczkę. Sonea oparła się o jeden z pokrytych mchem głazów i zamknęła oczy.

Kilka dni bez kąpieli... jak dobrze było znów móc rozkoszować się tym luksusem. Pozwoliła wodzie zmyć z siebie brud, pot i strach, który przywarł do jej ciała. Jej myśli uspokajały się i wyciszały, kiedy wsłuchiwała się w kojący szmer wody.

Poczuła gęsią skórką, wpełzającą po karku. Otrząsnęła się i wstała. Zbyt długo jej nie było. Słońce już zaczęło odbijać się w pierzastych chmurach nad jej głową.

Ruszyła do chatki znachora z mokrymi włosami i ubraniem, które wysuszyła po drodze. Akkarin jeszcze spał, gdy weszła do środka. Pstryknęła palcami i rozpaliła ognień w palenisku. Odkąd opuściła strumień, po jej głowie kłębiła się jedna myśl - _oczekują nas w Forcie_. _Będą zaniepokojeni, gdy dziś się nie zjawimy._ Musiała zapytać Bala, czy mają tutaj gołębie pocztowe.

Za plecami usłyszała szurnięcie i odwróciła się szybko. Akkarin uniósł jedną dłoń i chwycił się za głowę. Pospieszyła do niego i usiadła obok.

\- Akkarin? - Pochyliła się nad nim.

Skrzywił się i Sonea już myślała, że nadal śnił, lecz wtedy jego powieki uniosły się ledwie widocznie. Wyciągnęła rękę, by go dotknąć. Lód zmroził jej serce, gdy poczuła, jak Akkarin otacza się tarczą.

\- Nie rób tego, to ja - zdążyła wyszeptać.

Otworzył oczy. Sądziła, że będą otępiałe i zagubione, lecz jego czarne spojrzenie było czujne i intensywne, jak zwykle. Zamarła, wstrzymując oddech. Dopiero gdy rozpoznał jej twarz, poczuła, jak się rozluźnia. Zamknął powieki i westchnął.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Jesteśmy w wiosce Kodo i Kamy.

\- Co? - Posłał jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie, lecz po chwili się skrzywił. - Uch... czuję się okropnie.

\- To jad żmii skalnej - odparła.

Po części cieszyła się, że nic nie pamiętał. Oznaczało to, że nie słyszał też tego, co mówiła mu w nocy. Odwróciła wzrok, zawstydzona.

\- Ile czasu minęło odkąd... odkąd...

\- Dzień. Minął dzień, odkąd straciłeś przytomność.

\- Jak się tu znaleźliśmy?

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Przyszliśmy tutaj. Kama dużo mi pomogła.

Akkarin zamilkł i Sonea czuła, że ją obserwował.

\- Jesteś głodny? Zostało trochę... - powiedziała szybko, podnosząc się, jednak powstrzymała ją jego dłoń.

Zaskoczyło ją, jak szybki był, mimo swojego osłabienia.

\- A ty, przez ten cały czas...? - mruknął cicho i Sonea nie miała odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Zbyt dużo pytań Akkarinie - odparła wymijająco i w końcu wstała.

Rzuciła mu surowe spojrzenie i skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Zjesz coś?

Kiwnął głową. Odwróciła się i poczuła wibracje magii, gdy zaczął się wzmacniać. Sonea zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego szybko bijącego serca i przeklęła się w duchu. Dlaczego nie mogła okazać mu chociaż odrobiny współczucia i ciepła? Kiedy był nieprzytomny, było to znacznie łatwiejsze...

Do chatki wszedł Bal i Sonea podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała jego donośny głos:

\- Dobrze widzieć cię wśród żywych, przyjacielu!

Akkarin posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- To Bal. Miejscowy znachor. Opiekował się tobą, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny - wyjaśniła, podając mu miskę parującej zupy.

\- Oj, zdecydowanie więcej zawdzięczasz swojej magicznej towarzyszce. Nie opuściła cię nawet na chwilę. - Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Magicznej? - mruknął Akkarin i Sonea zarumieniła się mimowolnie. Wyczuła naganę w jego głosie.

\- Właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - dodał znachor. - Rozumiem, że obaj jesteście... eee...

\- Jesteśmy magami z Gildii - odezwał się Akkarin, zanim Sonea zdążyła otworzyć usta. - Przyjechaliśmy tutaj z Imardinu. - Jego głos był spokojny i chłodny, jak na Wielkiego Mistrza przystało.

\- Bal wie o grasujących Sachakaninach - wtrąciła.

\- A no - potwierdził i kiwnął głową. - Jesteśmy wam wdzięczni za ubicie chociaż tego jednego.

\- Ach tak... - mruknął pod nosem Akkarin i wbił w nią karcące spojrzenie. Miała rację, spodziewając się, że będzie zły.

\- To oni ściągnęli was w te góry?

\- Tak. Zajmujemy się tą sprawą. Zmierzaliśmy do Fortu, ale nasze plany trochę się zmieniły - odparł trochę niedbale.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale cieszę się, że tak się stało. Gdyby nie wy, dzieci nigdy nie wróciłyby do domu.

\- Bal... - wtrąciła Sonea. - Nie przeszkadza ci, że masz pod swoim dachem dwóch magów? Myślałam, że za nami nie przepadacie.

Akkarin ostrzegał ją przecież przed nastawieniem mieszkańców Kyralii. Jak to możliwe, że znachor przyjął tę informację tak spokojnie?

\- Przede wszystkim, jesteście ludźmi, którzy uratowali nasze dzieci. Jak mógłbym być z tego powodu niezadowolony? - Puścił jej oko.

\- A wasz przywódca? Co on na to? - zapytał Akkarin.

Znachor machnął nonszalancko dłonią.

\- Nie powinno być z tym żadnych problemów. Tak się składa, że to właśnie były jego dzieci.

* * *

Zgodnie z jej przywidywaniami, Akkarin po kilku godzinach odzyskał większość swoich sił. Zaprowadziła go nad strumień, a sama usiadła pod drzewem, skąd nie mogła go widzieć. Słyszała tylko chlupot wody, gdy do niej wszedł i poczuła tę samą ciekawość, która obudziła się w niej tamtego wieczora w pasterskiej szopie. Po krótkim czasie, dotarł do niej dźwięk zbliżających się kroków.

Akkarin stanął przed nią. Jego koszula była mokra tam, gdzie spływały na nią krople wody z jego włosów. Usiadł obok, tak blisko, że czuła promieniujące od niego ciepło. Zamknęła oczy, próbując powstrzymać dziwne uczucie, które nie opuszczało jej od momentu, gdy się ocknął.

\- Nawet tu przyjemnie - powiedział cicho.

Kiwnęła głową, lecz nie odważyła się na niego spojrzeć.

\- Opłacamy to kolejnymi dniami opóźnienia - zauważyła.

Akkarin westchnął.

\- Próbowałam skontaktować się z Fortem. Niestety, w wiosce nie ma gołębi, które mogłyby dostarczyć wiadomość. Jedynym sposobem jest komunikacja mentalna, ale to odpada z oczywistych powodów.

Usłyszała szelest materiału, gdy się poruszył. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Spędziła całą noc czuwając nad nim, a gdy nieświadomie zasnęła, to w niewygodnej pozycji. Do teraz czuła napięcie wszystkich mięśni. Strach o jego życie kosztował ją znacznie więcej sił, niż sądziła.

\- Mimo wszystko - powiedział łagodnie - przyda się nam jeszcze jeden dzień odpoczynku. Chyba oboje jesteśmy podobnie zmęczeni.

Ukryła uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Cóż, nie jesteś najłatwiejszym pacjentem - odburknęła.

Akkarin zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o drzewo. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że zasnął.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął. - Z jakichkolwiek powodów to zrobiłaś, jestem ci wdzięczny.

Nagle poczuła się dziwnie niepewnie. Wstała i strzepnęła ze spodni źdźbła trawy.

\- Byłam ci to winna - powiedziała surowo.

Jeśli jej słowa zrobiły na nim wrażenie, nie dał jej po sobie tego znać. Dopiero po chwili, powoli otworzył oczy i na nią spojrzał. Zacisnęła zęby, dławiąc w sobie uczucia i myśli zbyt silne, by mogła pozwolić im się zdominować. Jego wzrok był niezmiennie nieprzenikniony i pozostawał dla niej zagadką. Jakże ciężko było rozpalić w jego oczach tę iskrę, na widok której traciła zdrowy rozsądek!

Akkarin również wstał i wygładził swoją koszulę. Popołudniowe słońce przedarło się przez liście nad ich głowami i oślepiło ją. Zmrużyła oczy. Wtedy za plecami usłyszała ciężkie kroki i po chwili ich oczom ukazała się twarz Bala.

\- Tu jesteście! Szukałem was - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała, umiejętnie ukrywając niepokój.

\- Stanie się, jeśli się nie pospieszycie. Chyba nie chcecie się spóźnić!

\- Spóźnić? Na co? - wtrącił Akkarin i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Wydawał się niezadowolony z faktu, że przeszkodzono im w rozmowie, choć Bal wyraźnie zlekceważył gniew w jego tonie.

\- Paisza i Krodo wydają ucztę na waszą cześć. Będzie cała wioska. Przygotowania już ruszyły, a po naszych bohaterach ani śladu - rzucił jej karcące spojrzenie.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem i zerknęła na Akkarina, lecz minę miał zachmurzoną.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy nic o żadnej uczcie! - zażartowała. Chwyciła Bala pod ramię i zaczęła prowadzić go w stronę wioski. - W przeciwnym razie nie oddaliłabym się od ciebie nawet na chwilę.

Znachor roześmiał się ciepło, a Sonea wykorzystała ten moment by odwrócić się i rzucić Akkarinowi ponaglające spojrzenie. Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie - byli bohaterami, a ludziom nie odbierało się możliwości okazania swojej wdzięczności.

Poza tym, należał im się jeszcze jeden dzień odpoczynku. Nie mieli wiele czasu, więc dlaczego by nie wykorzystać także nocy, która im pozostała?

* * *

_A/N: Czy już się domyślacie? ;)_


	14. Żar

_A/N: Jestem spóźniona, ale ostatnio miałam dość dużo na głowie i ciężko było mi znaleźć trochę wolnego czasu :(Nie martwcie się, nie zapomniałam o Lorlenie ;) Dziękuję za wsparcie i zapraszam do czytania! Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba... :)_

* * *

**"Żar"**

Paisza zaprowadziła ją do swojego domu. Poleciła jej, by na nią zaczekała, po czym zniknęła gdzieś na kilka minut. Wróciła niosąc w rękach coś, co wyglądało jak złożony kawałek materiału.

\- Nie pójdziesz przecież w tym spodniach i koszuli. Wyglądasz bardziej jak mężczyzna, niż kobieta - powiedziała i przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na nią krytycznym wzrokiem.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami. Nie widziała nic złego w swoim ubiorze. Był praktyczny i wygodny, a to było najważniejsze, jeśli godzinami podróżowało się po górach. Dzięki magii, materiał nie był nawet zniszczony.

Kobieta poprowadziła ją za parawan, za którym stała duża misa z ciepłą wodą i odeszła. Sonea nie protestowała. Kapała się kilka godzin wcześniej, ale nie miała wtedy zbyt dużo czasu. Poza tym, ciepła woda i mydło były zawsze mile widziane. Rozebrała się i weszła do środka. Mruknęła, oddając się tej prostej rozkoszy.

Kiedy Paisza pojawiła się ponowie, Sonea zmieszała się nieco. Nie przywykła do tego, by ktokolwiek oglądał ją nagą. Prawdę mówiąc, nie przypominała sobie, by od czasów dzieciństwa _ktokolwiek_ widział ją pozbawiona ubrań. Jednak chłopka nie wydawała się zawstydzona widokiem jej ciała, więc Sonea odsunęła na bok wstyd i pozwoliła, by ta umyła jej włosy. Zamknęła oczy, gdy masowała skórę jej głowy pachnącym olejkiem. Jego zapach był podobny do tego, którego użyła w Gali, choć nie tak intensywny.

\- Nie zdążyłam ci nawet podziękować - powiedziała nagle.

Sonea milczała. Czuła, że Paisza jeszcze nie skończyła, więc pozwoliła jej na zebranie myśli.

\- To, co dla nas zrobiliście... Nie potrafię opisać, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Do końca życia będę waszą dłużniczką, Soneo. Ocaliliście coś, co jest dla mnie największym skarbem. Moje dzieci. Dziękuję wam za to z całego serca, chociaż wiem, że same słowa nie wystarczą - powiedziała cicho.

\- Zrobiliśmy to, co było oczywiste. Każdy inny postąpiłby tak samo. Cenię sobie twoją wdzięczność, chociaż uważam, że nie zasługuję na tak wiele - odpowiedziała, poważnym głosem.

\- Rozumiem, że nie masz dzieci. W przeciwnym razie, nie dziwiłabyś się mojemu szczęściu - powiedziała Paisza.

Po tych słowach, chwyciła stojący obok dzban z wodą i zmyła pianę z włosów Sonei. Następnie podała jej tkaninę, w którą mogła się wytrzeć. Zawahała się, myśląc, że kobieta zostawi ją samą, lecz ta stała przed nią z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- No wstawaj! Czekasz aż woda ostygnie? - zażartowała.

Czując wpełzający na twarz rumieniec, podniosła się i szybko owinęła ręcznikiem. Paisza pomogła jej wytrzeć włosy. Sonea mogła zrobić to w kilka sekund przy pomocy magii, ale wyglądało na to, że jej towarzyszka nie miała pojęcia, że gościła pod swoim dachem maga. Nie zamierzała wyprowadzać jej z tej niewiedzy. To, że Bal pozytywnie zareagował na tę wieść, nie znaczyło, że Paisza i jej mąż podzielą ten sam entuzjazm.

\- No więc, ten twój towarzysz... - zaczęła i zajęła się rozplątywaniem jej mokrych włosów.

\- Akkarin?

\- Tak, ten Akkarin... Od dawna coś między wami iskrzy?

Sonea zakrztusiła się powietrzem.

\- Co?! - niemal krzyknęła.

Paisza wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Nie udawaj. - Szturchnęła ją łokciem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz - odburknęła i spłonęła rumieńcem.

Skąd przyszło jej do głowy coś tak niedorzecznego?

\- Musi ci na nim zależeć, skoro ledwo stojąc na nogach domagałaś się, by go zobaczyć - ciągnęła rozbawionym tonem.

\- Ja... po prostu...

Co właściwie miała jej powiedzieć? Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła. Może to poczucie obowiązku, by chronić Wielkiego Mistrza... _Którego jeszcze miesiąc temu pragnęłaś widzieć martwego? _Zacisnęła usta i zdecydowała się milczeć.

\- Dobrze się składa. Dziś jest święto nocy - powiedziała Paisza, odrywając ją od rozmyślań.

\- Święto nocy? - powtórzyła, zaciekawiona. W Imardinie nie obchodzono podobnych dni. Taki zwyczaj zachował się głównie u chłopstwa, gdzie święta były dostosowane do kalendarza upraw.

\- Noc, kiedy Oko jest zupełnie niewidoczne. Wiele może się wtedy wydarzyć. Można poznać swoje przeznaczenie. Słyszałam, że...

\- Nie wiem, co to ma wspólnego ze mną...

Paisza zachichotała pod nosem.

\- To może się dowiesz - ponownie szturchnęła ją łokciem.

Sonea dyskretnie przewróciła oczami.

\- No, to teraz możemy cię ubrać.

Złożony kawałek materiału, który wcześniej widziała w jej rękach, okazał się być sukienką. Z białego lnu, może odrobinę szorstkiego w dotyku, ale Sonea domyśliła się, że taka tkanina była tutaj uważana za luksus. Ona sama nie znosiła wszelkich wystawnych sukni z drogocennych jedwabi, które widziała na kobietach w Imardinie. Na szczęście, jako Wojowniczka, nie była zmuszana do ich noszenia. Podobała jej się prostota i skromność sukienki, w którą ubrała ją Paisza. Miała prosty krój, który jednak podkreślał jej sylwetkę. Nie posiadała żadnych ozdób, poza niebieskim sznurkiem z kolorowymi koralikami na końcu, który przepasał ją w talii. Sukienka była pozbawiona rękawów, i w innym miejscu, taki strój mógł uchodzić za fartuch do pracy, lecz tutaj wyglądał pięknie i Sonea od razu poczuła wdzięczność.

\- Jest śliczna, dziękuję - powiedziała, gładząc materiał na udach. Gdyby tylko była trochę dłuższa...

\- Tak samo, jak ty. - Puściła jej oko.

Opuściła wzrok, zawstydzona niespodziewanym komplementem. Paisza podała jej jeszcze parę trzewików z lekkiego materiału, zupełnie innych, niż jej grube i ciężkie buty do wędrówki po górach, i powiedziała:

\- Jesteś już gotowa, chodźmy.

* * *

Nietrudno był trafić na miejsce biesiady. Z daleka dostrzegła światło ogniska i usłyszała głosy zebranych osób. Uczta odbywała się nad rzeką, nieco niżej miejsca, w którym wcześniej Sonea brała kąpiel, lecz nie mogła go dostrzec, gdyż otaczały ich wysokie głazy i wrośnięte w nie drzewa. Paisza szła przodem, prowadząc ją. Sonea nie podejrzewała, że w tak małej wiosce mogło mieszkać tylu ludzi. Obecnych było w sumie trzy tuziny kobiet i mężczyzn. Gdy szła, każdy odwracał się, przerywał rozmowę, lub nawet podchodził bliżej, by się jej przyjrzeć. Uśmiechali się do niej życzliwie, więc odpowiadała tym samym, nieco oszołomiona tyloma nowymi twarzami.

Ktoś nagle położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Obejrzała się i jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą wysokiego mężczyznę, którego klatka piersiowa była tak szeroka, że przesłoniła jej cały widok. Musiała zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Miał jasne, niebieskie oczy i czarne, gęste włosy, które sięgały mu ramion. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, po czym skłonił z szacunkiem.

\- Soneo - powitał ją. - Do dla mnie zaszczyt. Jestem Krodo. Jak już pewnie wiesz, Kama i Kodo to moje dzieci. Słowami nie opiszę swojej wdzięczności, więc może chociaż ten wieczór wyrazi naszą radość. Witaj w mojej wiosce - dokończył i kolejny raz schylił głowę.

\- Witaj - dygnęła. - Miło mi cię poznać i dziękuję, chociaż przeceniasz moje zasługi.

Krodo zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Chyba jesteś zbyt skromna. - Ujrzała rząd białych zębów. - Baw się dobrze Soneo. Mam nadzieję, że dziś chociaż jeszcze raz porozmawiamy.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Krodo wyminął ją, by powitać resztę gości.

Wtedy go zobaczyła. Od razu rzucał się w oczy. Stał wyprostowany, a jego spojrzenie śledziło ją uważnie. Nieznane jej uczucie sprawiło, że poczuła dreszcz na karku. Akkarin podszedł do niej i skłonił głowę, tak jak przed chwilą uczynił to Krodo, a na jego ustach pojawił się ten doskonale znany jej półuśmiech. Wzrokiem zmierzył jej sylwetkę.

\- Cóż za odmiana - mruknął.

Natychmiast poczuła gniew. Przecież nie zrobiła tego dla niego! Zacisnęła usta i syknęła:

\- Cóż, a tutaj żadnej.

Nie miała na myśli jego stroju. Akkarin miał na sobie białą koszulę z materiału podobnego do jej sukienki i jasnobrązowe spodnie, które leżały na nim denerwująco dobrze. Chodziło o jego umiejętność popsucia jej humoru w kilka sekund. Już chciała mu coś dogryźć, gdy Akkarin wyminął ją, przy czym pochylił się nad nią i mruknął:

\- Daj spokój.

Westchnęła głośno. W myślach policzyła do dziesięciu, po czym podeszła do miejsca, w którym na ławce z pnia drzewa, siedział Bal.

\- No, jesteś w końcu - powitał ją ciepło.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i usiadła obok. Wykorzystała ten moment, by się rozejrzeć. Dookoła ogniska stało lub siedziało kilkanaście osób. Wszyscy śmiali się donośnie, lub prowadzili ożywione rozmowy, lecz mieszały się one z niskim dźwiękiem bębnów. Dostrzegła także Kamę i Kodo, którzy razem z innymi dziećmi bawili się nieco na uboczu. Słońce prawie już zaszło, a jego ciepłe promienie wykorzystywały ostatnie chwile, by ogrzać i tak już rozpaloną ziemię.

Gdy nadszedł moment, w którym jak wywnioskowała, wszyscy byli już obecni, Krodo, jak na przywódcę przystało, powitał zebranych. Kolejny raz, kilkadziesiąt par oczu zwróciło się w jej kierunku. Sonea nie przywykła do tak dużego zainteresowania swoją osobą i mimo, że wszyscy odnosili się do niej z sympatią, czuła się niekomfortowo. Odetchnęła dopiero, kiedy grupa mężczyzn wniosła mięso i inne potrawy, co odciągnęło uwagę mieszkańców wioski.

Jedzenie było przepyszne i Sonea zjadła zdecydowanie za dużo. Z westchnięciem wyprostowała się i sięgnęła po swój kufel ze spylem. Nigdy nie przepadała za tym alkoholem, ale ta miejscowa odmiana była o wiele smaczniejsza i niemal pozbawiona goryczy, której tak nie znosiła. Zauważyła, że nawet Akkarin, który od pewnego czasu był zajęty rozmową z Krodem i dwoma innymi mężczyznami, nie pogardził tym, jakże niskim gatunkowo, napitkiem.

Muzyka rozbrzmiała głośniej, porywając tym samym kobiety i mężczyzn do tańca. Sonea z zachwytem patrzyła na ten pokaz, nie mogąc nasycić się naturalnością ich ruchów. Ich prosty taniec był przepełniony tym, co od razu pokochała w tych ludziach - wolnością. Nieskrępowani przez zwyczaje i przynależności do grup społecznych, byli sobie równi, nie tylko podczas zabawy, lecz także na co dzień. Patrzenie na nich sprawiało jej przyjemność, a rytmiczne bicie bębnów było wręcz hipnotyzujące. Nie zdała sobie sprawy z uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy.

\- Soneo! - radosne wołanie wyrwało ją z transu.

Odszukała źródło głosu i zobaczyła Paiszę wraz z grupką innych kobiet. Przeciskała się do niej przez tłum, który zgromadził się dookoła ogniska. Jej towarzyszki podążały za nią i wszystkie wyglądały podobnie. Ich ciemne, niemal czarne włosy, były ozdobione wplecionymi w nie paciorkami i koralikami, a miedzianozłota cera mieniła się w jasnym świetle ogniska. Na tym tle, ich oczy wyglądały niczym rozpalone węgliki. Sonea z zazdrością pomyślała, że dawno nie widziała tak pięknych i jednocześnie naturalnych w swej urodzie, kobiet.

\- Tu jesteś - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Była lekko zdyszana, a na jej czole Sonea zauważyła kropelki potu. - Chciałam przedstawić cię swoim przyjaciółkom.

Sonea wstała i skinęła głową. Paisza wymieniła kilka imion, których i tak nie zdołała zapamiętać, po czym chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

\- Nie mogę patrzeć, jak tak bezczynnie siedzisz. Powinnaś się z nami bawić - wyszeptała jej do ucha, prowadząc bliżej ogniska.

\- Bawię cię całkiem... - zaczęła, ale jasne było, że kobieta nie dopuszczała do siebie innego zdania, więc umilkła.

Otoczona przez roześmianą grupkę, została wciągnięta w serce zabawy. Nie miała nawet możliwości, by zaprotestować. Zdążyła się tylko obrócić, by posłać Balowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale mężczyzna jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej i machnął w jej kierunku ponaglająco.

\- Zatańczysz z nami, Soneo? - zapytała Paisza, chwytając jej dłoń.

Otworzyła usta, lecz nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy ich obserwowała, coś w jej sercu rwało się, by do nich dołączyć, lecz gdy już stanęła pomiędzy nimi, poczuła się niepewnie i zrozumiała, że wolałaby się wycofać.

\- Nie znam waszych tańców. - Musiała mówić głośno, by kobieta mogła ją usłyszeć. Bębny dudniły coraz donośniej.

\- Nie musisz, to proste. Zatańczymy teraz taniec ognia i nocy - odkrzyknęła Paisza.

\- Czego?!

W tym samym momencie jedna z czarnowłosych dziewczyn chwyciła jej drugą dłoń i Sonea zauważyła, że wokół ognia utworzyły się dwa pierścienie, scalone z ludzkich ciał i ramion. Ona stała w tym bliżej ogniska i aż czuła jego żar na swojej skórze. Musiała zmrużyć oczy, gdy jasny płomień buchnął wyżej od reszty.

Bębny zaczęły wybijać wyraźny rytm, z początku dość wolny. Paisza pociągnęła ją w prawą stronę, dając sygnał, by się ruszyła. Sonea odrzuciła wszystkie myśli, które nie pozwalały jej się skupić. Wstyd i dziwną świadomość, że w tłumie, który ich obserwował, była także para oczu, która robiła to znacznie intensywniej. Zapomniała o barierach, które sprawiały, że czuła się niezręcznie. To nie było ważne. Muzyka zagłuszyła jej wątpliwości, a sam jej dźwięk porywał stopy do tańca. W tym momencie mogła stać się jedną z nich i chciała to zrobić.

Nie sądziła, że to będzie takie proste. Nie tylko same kroki i ruchy, które w miarę swoich możliwości, próbowała naśladować, ale także wyłączenie własnych uprzedzeń. Zapomniała o Sonei z Imardinu, Sonei Wojowniczce i postanowiła być po prostu sobą. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, stawała się lżejsza. Jeśli tak czuł się wolny człowiek, już nigdy nie chciała poczuć się inaczej. Kobiety po obu jej stronach puściły jej ręce. Taniec stał się szybszy i bardziej wymagający. Sonea czuła, jak jej skóra pokryła się warstewką potu. Serce w jej piersi dudniło głośno, znacznie szybciej niż rytm bębnów. Kiedy sądziła, że już nie wytrzyma dłużej, muzyka ucichła.

\- Widzisz! To było proste! - wysapała Paisza.

Jej policzki były zaczerwienione, a pot migotał na jej twarzy i odsłoniętych ramionach. Sonea wyglądała podobnie i choć zmęczona, uśmiechnęła się do swojej towarzyszki szeroko.

Niebo na ich głowami stało się czarniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Od rozpoczęcia uczty minęło kilka godzin i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała się prędko zakończyć. Sonea nigdy w życiu nie bawiła się lepiej. Poświęciła dużo czasu na rozmowy z mieszkańcami i poznała kilka nowych tańców, które nazwy i tak wypadły jej z głowy. Podobnie jak problemy, które nagle przestały istnieć. Nie była pewna, czy to zasługa wypitego alkoholu, czy też magicznej aury, która ich otaczała, ale nigdy nie czuła się szczęśliwsza. Nie pamiętała też, kiedy ostatnio znalazła tyle powodów do śmiechu.

Wraz z nadejściem nieprzeniknionej ciemności, ognisko rozpaliło się nowym blaskiem. Dorzucono drewna i przyniesiono więcej jedzenia i picia. Po raz kolejny pozwoliła Paiszy zaciągnąć się do tańca, chociaż nogi odmawiały już jej posłuszeństwa. Mimo wszystko, odrzuciła od siebie uczucie zmęczenia i uleczyła bolące mięśnie.

Tym razem, taniec był bardziej mistyczny i mogły wziąć w nim udział tylko kobiety. Kręciło jej się w głowie od mieszanki zapachu rozpalonego drewna i kadzideł, które wrzucono do ogniska. Pozwoliła, by te doznania prowadziły jej stopy i ciało. Śmiejąc się i powtarzając ruchy Paiszy, okręciła się w miejscu i wtedy zamarła.

Wiedziała, że był tam cały czas. W ciągu tych kilku godzin, pary razy napotkała jego spojrzenie, lub widziała go, gdy z kimś rozmawiał. Jednak w tym momencie, Akkarin siedział i po prostu na nią patrzył. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku i Sonea poczuła, jak jej mięśnie sztywnieją. Nie mogła zmusić się do ruchu, gdy patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Obserwował ją setki razy i przyzwyczaiła się do jego natarczywego spojrzenia, ale tym razem... Tym razem to było coś zupełnie innego.

W niezmierzonej otchłani jego czarnych oczu, zobaczyła... głód. Pragnienie, tak dzikie i żywe, że odebrało jej tchu. Przeraziła ją intensywność buzujących w nich emocji. Jednak to nie one budziły w niej strach, tylko świadomość, jak głęboko musiał je skrywać. Jakże były wyraźne! Ta zwierzęca iskra w jego spojrzeniu obnażała ją ze wszelkich złudzeń. Jej gardło ścisnęło uczucie całkowicie jej obce... _Pożądanie_.

Rozpaliło się w niej nagle i z ogromną siłą. W jednej chwili, miała wrażenie, że sparaliżowało całe jej ciało. Patrzyła na niego, chłonąc każdy szczegół, nie mogąc oderwać się od źródła tego nowego pragnienia. Chciała, by ją strawił. Strawił, zniszczył i pozostawił bez tchu.

Paisza trąciła ją łokciem i Sonea drgnęła, zaskoczona tym nagłym dotykiem. To nie było to, czego chciała.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Sonea kątem oka wychwyciła Bala, siadającego obok Akkarina.

Posłała Paiszy uśmiech, zmuszając się do ukrycia emocji, które szalały wewnątrz niej. Całe szczęście, muzyka szybko ucichła, dając jej chwilę wytchnienia. Oparła dłonie o kolana i opuściła wzrok. Nie mogła teraz na niego spojrzeć. Musiała się najpierw uspokoić. Jej ciało, podobnie jak myśli, potrzebowały odpoczynku. Wyprostowała się i zerknęła w jego stronę.

Akkarin akurat trzymał w dłoniach kufel spylu. Pociągnął z niego długi łyk, po czym odstawił go na ziemię. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast ją odnalazło, posyłając w jej ciało ekscytujący dreszcz.

Nie myślała trzeźwo. W ogóle nie była trzeźwa. Tak samo, jak Akkarin. Wszystkie wątpliwości, które targały nią od wielu miesięcy... odsunęły się na dalszy plan. Zostało tylko jedno - nieopisany głód w jego czarnych, pochłaniających ją oczach. Nagły zawrót głowy sprawił, że poczuła silną potrzebę odzyskania prywatności. Odwróciła się i zaczęła przeciskać się przez otaczający ją tłum. Obejrzała się przez ramię i serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy zobaczyła, że Akkarin wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Zapach ognia i kadzideł był tak intensywny, że zaczęła się krztusić. Z ulgą wydostała się na świeże powietrze i natychmiast przyspieszyła. Bała się spojrzeć za siebie. Ale nie musiała. Czuła jego obecność na plecami. Jej tętno wzrastało z każdym krokiem, gdy zmierzała przed siebie. Noc była dokładnie taka, jak zapowiedziała Paisza - czarna, gęsta i mroczna, ale też gorąca. Na niebie nie widziała Oka, które co noc oświetlało ich swoim słabym blaskiem.

Zrozumiała, że zmierza w stronę rzeki. Dlaczego akurat tam? Dlaczego wybrała właśnie to miejsce? Przecież stamtąd nie było już ucieczki...

Stanęła nad wodą i nabrała drżący oddech. Niepewnie spojrzała za siebie i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła wyłącznie pustkę. Była sama. Westchnęła i pochyliła się nad lustrzaną taflą, by obmyć twarz. Musiało jej się przewidzieć, Akkarin nie szedł za nią. Ta myśl była uspokajająca i zarówno irytująca.

_Weź się w garść. Wytrzeźwiej._ Poleciła sobie. Woda przyniosła kojące uczucie chłodu, a krople, które spływały po jej szyi, łaskotały ją przyjemnie. Musiała odzyskać zdrowy rozsądek, by ugasić szalejący wewnątrz niej ogień.

\- Soneo?! - usłyszała stłumiony krzyk Paiszy. Dobiegał z daleka i Sonea zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak daleko zaszła.

Musiała zaniepokoić ją swoim nagłym zniknięciem. Powinna wrócić i powiedzieć jej, że jest już bardzo zmęczona i chyba położy się spać. Ruszyła w stronę, z której zdawało jej się, że przyszła i wtedy usłyszała gdzieś obok ciche kroki. Prawie niesłyszalne...

Chciała utworzyć nad głową kulę światła, ale jej koncentracja rozprysła się, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na nadgarstku, która pociągnęła ją w bok. Wydała z siebie zduszony jęk, gdy uderzyła plecami w coś twardego.

\- Ukrywasz się tu przed kimś? - dobiegł ją cichy szept, a gorący oddech musnął jej policzek.

Strach ścisnął jej żołądek. A może to było coś innego...?

\- Akkarin...

Jego imię wymknęło się z jej ust bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Wypowiedziała je drżącym szeptem. Zdała sobie sprawę z ogarniającej ją słabości i zamknęła oczy. Był tak blisko... Aż zabrakło jej tchu.

\- Uciekłaś przede mną - mruknął.

Pachniał słodkim zapachem spylu i czymś, co dopiero teraz potrafiła rozpoznać - pożądaniem. Otworzyła oczy, lecz w mroku nie mogła nic dostrzec. Ostrożnie stworzyła nad sobą kulę światła, tak słabą, że z trudem zauważyła rysy jego twarzy. Patrzył na nią z góry, przewyższając ją o ponad głowę. Dopiero wtedy rozpoznała drzewo, do którego została przyciśnięta. Reszta była przesłonięta przez jego sylwetkę.

\- Nie uciekałam... - szepnęła.

Akkarin przekrzywił głowę i więcej światła padło na niego twarz. Jej gardło ścisnęło się na ten widok.

\- Wydawało mi się... - zaczął i rozluźnił uścisk wokół jej nadgarstka. Zupełnie o tym zapomniała... - Że jednak uciekałaś.

Mówił niskim głosem, którego dźwięk jeszcze mocniej podsycał pragnienie, które chciała odrzucić. Oparł dłoń na wysokości jej głowy i pochylił się.

\- Powiedz mi... Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Już ci powiedziała, że nie...

\- Nie o tym mówię - przerwał jej. Odwróciła wzrok. Z dzielącej ich odległości, miała wrażenie, że jeśli spojrzałaby w jego oczy, ich żar mógłby ją pochłonąć.

\- Mam na myśli ciebie - powiedział cicho.

Na udzie poczuła jego dłoń. Zacisnął palce na materiale jej sukienki i głośno nabrał powietrza. Znieruchomiała, całkowicie ogłuszona jego bliskością i dzikim pożądaniem, które w niej budził z każdym kolejnym słowem. Jego dotyk był tak porażający, że aż bolesny...

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - jęknął. Jego dłoń przesunęła się w górę. Czuła, jak przez chwilę bawił się koralikami na jej pasku, po czym dotknął jej włosów. - Dlaczego? Przecież mnie nienawidzisz.

Jej głowa pulsowała, a skóra piekła żywym ogniem. Miała wrażenie, że za chwilę oszaleje.

\- Jeśli to ma być jakaś zemsta... - szepnął, wyraźnie umęczonym głosem.

Z jej ust uciekł oddech, który zbyt długo wstrzymywała, a kula nad jej głową zamigotała. Akkarin utkwił w niej spojrzenie.

\- Akkarin... - wydusiła z siebie.

Jej dłonie same go odnalazły. Wplotła palce jednej ręki w jego włosy i przyciągnęła do siebie.

Rozpalonymi wargami zderzyła się z jego ustami. Akkarin przez moment wydawał się zaskoczony tym nagłym pocałunkiem, lecz szybko odwzajemnił go ze zdwojoną siłą. Jęknęła, tracąc resztki zdrowego rozsądku.

Smakował alkoholem. Był pijany, tak samo jak ona, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie była pewniejsza, że to czego potrzebowała, to właśnie on.

Jak mogła żyć bez tego uczucia tak długo?! Przecież to było to, czego zawsze pragnęła!

Akkarin wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Chwycił jej uda i jednym ruchem podniósł ją z ziemi. Westchnęła, gdy przygniótł ją swoim ciężarem. Kora drzewa wbiła się w jej ciało, ale nawet nie odczuła bólu. Oplotła do nogami i poczuła jego pożądanie.

Przerwała pocałunek, zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę. Akkarin zacisnął palce na jej biodrach i zaczął całować jej odsłoniętą szyję. Instynktownie naparł na nią swoim ciałem. Zacisnęła zęby, dławiąc okrzyk. Mocniej wczepiła się w jego włosy, aż Akkarin syknął.

Odsunął się od niej, a Sonea osunęła się na ziemię. Musiał pomyśleć, że sprawił jej ból. Kula nad jej głową zgasła kilka chwil wcześniej, więc rozpaliła nową. Akkarin oddychał ciężko, a jego wygłodniałe spojrzenie pożerało ją żywcem. Jednym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego i ponownie pocałowała. Z zapałem, zamknął ją w ramionach i odwzajemnił pocałunek.

\- Akkarin - wymruczała.

Popchnął ją i poczuła za sobą coś zimnego. Prawdopodobnie kamień. W miejscu, w którym ją dotykał, jej skóra piekła ją, a ubranie zaczynało przeszkadzać. Odszukała jego koszulę i wsunęła pod nią ręce. Ciepło jego ciała i wspomnienie setek małych blizn, które na nim widziała, sprawiły, że jej nogi stały się irytująco miękkie. Jak szalenie pragnęła poczuć go całą sobą!

Akkarin ściągnął z siebie koszulę, a włosy, które do tej pory miał związane, spłynęły na jego nagie ramiona. Sonea dotknęła jego torsu i uśmiechnęła się, widząc bladą bliznę pod palcami.

\- Soneo.

Spojrzała na niego, oczami zmrużonymi z ogarniającej ją przyjemności. Nigdy go takiego nie słyszała. Tyle niepewności, cierpienia i pożądania w jednym słowie... Jej imię w jego ustach nigdy nie brzmiało lepiej, niż w tym momencie. Pchnęła go i oboje osunęli się na trawę.

\- Jesteś nietrzeźwa. Nie chcę, żebyś myślała, że... - zaczął, a jego głos zadrżał, gdy mocniej zacisnęła uda, którymi go otaczała.

Owszem. Była nietrzeźwa, wręcz pijana. Ale nie mogła dłużej ukrywać prawdy. Chciała tego. Potrzebowała go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek, czegokolwiek w życiu.

\- Akkarin, błagam. Nic nie mów - ucięła.

Zamarł i już myślała, że ją odepchnie, lecz wtedy chwycił ją i przewrócił na plecy. Sprawniej, niż mogła się spodziewać, pozbawił ją ubrania. Gorące, nocne powietrze łaskotało jej ciało. Akkarin ściągnął z siebie resztę rzeczy i pochylił się nad nią. Z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem i dotykiem, ich ruchy stawały coraz bardziej chaotyczne. Gdy jego rozgrzana męskość otarła się o jej wejście, Sonea wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Dreszcz przeszył całe jej ciało, a ona sama znieruchomiała, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Po chwili poruszyła się, ocierając się o niego. Widziała, jak przymknął powieki i rozchylił usta. Pomyślała, że nie mógł wyglądać bardziej pociągająco, niż w tej krótkiej chwili. Uniosła się i delikatnie przygryzła jego dolną wargę. Niskie warknięcie uciekło z jego gardła.

Wszedł w nią delikatnie, lecz i tak poczuła lekki ból. Zamknęła oczy, gdy kolejna sekunda przyniosła falę przyjemności. Nagle, wszystkie jej zmysły wyostrzyły się. Pod plecami czuła każde, pojedyncze źdźbło trawy, które drapały ją z jego kolejnymi ruchami. Czuła zapach mokrego piasku i chłodnej wody. Jego dłonie zostawiały na jej ciele palące smugi, a szum poruszanych przez wiatr liści, zlewał się ze szmerem krwi, dudniącej w jej uszach. Otworzyła oczy i zatonęła w jego czarnym spojrzeniu.

\- Soneo... - wychrypiał jej imię.

Ukrył twarz między jej szyją, a włosami, które leżały rozrzucone na trawie. Jego gorący oddech parzył ją i przynosił kolejne, nieznane wcześniej doznania. Akkarin zadrżał i mocno zacisnął palce na jej udzie, zostawiając w tych miejscach siniaki. W końcu, rosnące napięcie w jej wnętrzu, stało się nie do wytrzymania. Wykrzyknęła jego imię, a jej ciało wygięło się pod wpływem niesamowitej rozkoszy.

* * *

Lorlen wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, że to jest konieczne - odezwał się cicho Osen.

Było ciemno. Słońce zaszło przed paroma godzinami. To Balkan nalegał, by przeprowadzić całą akcję po zmroku. Nocne powietrze było chłodniejsze, niż zazwyczaj, a podmuchy wiatru przyprawiały Lorlena o dreszcze. Pokręcił głową.

\- A jednak wciąż mam wątpliwości - mruknął.

Patrzyli na grupkę trzech Wojowników, który wymieniali ostatnie słowa z Mistrzem Balkanem. Niechętnie ich odsyłali. Wraz z ich odjazdem, Gildia stanie się słabsza i gorzej chroniona, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jednak tym raz sprawa była zbyt poważna, by przejmować się takimi rzeczami.

Służący podprowadził konie i Lorlen poczuł kolejne ukłucie winy.

_Zdradził go. Swojego przyjaciela._

_Nie..._ Nie może myśleć o tym w ten sposób.

Akkarin sam zdradził go dawno temu. Wtedy, tamtej nocy w Rezydencji.

Skrzywił się i odpędził od siebie wciąż świeże wspomnienie. Utracone zaufanie wypaliło w nim ranę na długie lata.

Powiedział prawdę tylko Osenowi. Jeśli mógł wierzyć słowom swojego zastępcy, sekret pozostawał bezpieczny. Lecz na jak długo? Ile czasu minie, zanim wszystko wyjdzie na jaw?

\- Pamiętajcie. Musicie sprowadzić ich oboje - odezwał się Balkan.

Wojownicy kiwnęli głowami i bez słowa popędzili konie. Dźwięk dudniący kopyt odprowadził ich aż do bramy Gildii, a następnie ogarnęła ich cisza. Wtedy Arcymistrz Wojowników odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wyminął ich.

\- Mam nadzieje, że wiesz co robisz, Administratorze - rzucił na odchodne.

Lorlen westchnął głośno i podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w niebo. Zobaczył nad sobą setki migających gwiazd. Gdziekolwiek był Akkarin z Soneą, prawdopodobnie oglądali ten sam widok. Każdego dnia zastanawiał się, czy była bezpieczna? Czy wybaczy mu to, na co ją naraził? Czy wkrótce wróci cała i zdrowa do Gildii? Pytania kłębiły się w jego umyśle, odciągając go od rozmyślań o swoim dawnym przyjacielu. Ponieważ szansę na odzyskanie tego, co dawniej ich łączyło, stracił już dawno temu...

* * *

Promień słońca przedarł się przez jej zamknięte powieki, budząc ją. Mruknęła cicho, niezadowolona, pragnąć przedłużyć sen o chociaż kilka cennych minut. Było jej gorąco. Otworzyła jedno oko i zobaczyła nad sobą kołyszące się liście. Było bardzo wcześnie, sądząc po kolorze nieba. Słońce błysnęło jaśniej, a Sonea skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła nagły ból głowy.

Dopiero wtedy wspomnienia powróciły. Były niewyraźne i zasnute mgłą, lecz doskonale pamiętała, co wydarzyło się w nocy i zrozumiała, gdzie się znajdowała. Niepewnie otworzyła drugie oko i rozejrzała się.

Akkarin leżał tuż obok, i jedną ręką obejmował ją w pasie. Zimny dreszcz zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie, a serce podskoczyło jej go gardła.

Wczoraj wszystko wydawało się takie właściwe. Bez większego wahania oddała mu się, a teraz ogarniała ją panika na samą myśl, że zbudziła się u jego boku. Całe szczęście, że miała na sobie swoją sukienkę. Nie pamiętała, kiedy się ubrała, ale widocznie nie była aż tak bardzo pijana, by spać przy nim nago... Lecz wystarczająco nietrzeźwa, by zasnąć pod gołym niebem.

Zakręciło się jej w głowie, więc zamknęła oczy i spróbowała się uspokoić. Słyszała jego oddech i czuła jego ciepło na swojej skórze. Akkarin spał spokojnie, zupełnie nieświadomy walki, którą ze sobą toczyła. Wrażenie gorąca powróciło i Sonea zdała sobie sprawę z warstwy potu na swojej skórze.

Ostrożnie, nie chcąc go obudzić, wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć. Akkarin mruknął coś, lecz po chwili znowu zapadł w głęboki sen. Sonea podniosła się i zachwiała, gdy jej nogi okazały się tak miękkie, że ledwo na nich ustała.

Podpierając się o kamienie, podeszła do skraju wody i ściągnęła z siebie wygniecioną sukienkę. Zanurzyła się i syknęła, gdy poczuła ostre pieczenie na plecach. Sięgnęła za siebie i wyczuła pod palcami kilkanaście świeżych zadrapań. Z niektórych nawet sączyła się krew. Szybko zaleczyła je magią i oblała się rumieńcem, gdy przypomniała sobie kolejne szczegóły nocy. Co ona najlepszego zrobiła? Była nierozsądna... Głupia. Okazała słabość...

A jednak... Na samą myśl o niesamowitej rozkoszy, której jej dostarczył... Na myśl o ciepłym dotyku jego dłoni, które sprawnie pieściły jej ciało... Czuła powracające pożądanie. Czy to, co pomiędzy nimi zaszło było właśnie tym? Efektem pożądania? Niewątpliwie. Próbując okłamać samą siebie, wmawiała sobie, że ten wieczór nie znaczył nic więcej.

Usłyszała zgrzytnięcie piasku i spojrzała za siebie. Akkarin stał przed nią z lekko zaspaną miną, mrużąc oczy przez oślepiającym słońcem. Szybko otoczyła się ramionami i przycisnęła plecy do skały za sobą. Na co był jej ten wstyd? Przecież widział ją nagą... Dotykał ją. Był z nią bliżej, niż jakikolwiek mężczyzna.

Sięgnął do zapięcia spodni, a ona natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Wszedł do wody i Sonea dopiero po chwili odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Akkarin oparł się o kamień i zamknął oczy. Jego twarz była spokojna, a klatka piersiowa powoli unosiła się z każdym oddechem. Słońce sprawiło, że tajemnicze blizny na jego ciele były jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku, jak zwykle pochłonięta tym widokiem. Chciała znać ich mroczną tajemnicę.

Akkarin otworzył oczy i zerknął na nią. Jego spojrzenie było łagodne, choć jak zwykle budziło w niej niepokój. Przypomniała sobie sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył zeszłej nocy i poczuła mrowienie skóry. Widząc ramiona, którymi się zakrywała, Akkarin uniósł jedną brew do góry.

\- Liczyłam na chwilę prywatności - powiedziała, widząc cień rozbawienia na jego twarzy.

Oderwał plecy od skały i podszedł do niej. Woda falowała z każdym jego ruchem. W miejscu, w którym stała było dość głęboko, ale Sonea podejrzewała, że gdyby opuściła wzrok, zobaczyłaby znacznie więcej, niż tylko jego tors. Akkarin zbliżył się na tyle, że odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę, by go zatrzymać. Jej dłoń spoczęła na jego ciepłej skórze.

\- Wczoraj też szukałaś prywatności? - zapytał, a jego usta wygięły się w półuśmiechu.

Otworzyła usta, ale nie mogła zmusić się do myślenia. Jej umysł wydawał się dziwnie ociężały. Zauważyła, że wzrok Akkarina opuścił jej twarz, a jego czarne oczy rozbłysły. Zdała sobie sprawę, że próbując go zatrzymać, odsłoniła jedną pierś. Na jej mokrym ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Akkarin, nie zważając na jej dłoń, jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się i pochylił nad nią.

\- Twoje blizny - powiedziała cicho.

Zamarł i wyprostował się, lecz jego wzrok spoczął poza jej twarzą. W jego oczach rozpoznała długo skrywane cierpienie.

\- Skąd je masz? - szepnęła.

\- To długa historia - odparł.

Wyciągnęła drugą dłoń i położyła ją na jego piersi. Akkarin drgnął, jakby wtrącony ze wspomnień, które w nim obudziła.

\- Opowiedz mi ją...

Spojrzał na nią i zacisnął usta. Krople wody migotały na jego skórze, a słońce odbite od powierzchni wody, tańczyło w jego ciemnych oczach.

\- Soneo... - mruknał.

Jego bliskość obudziła w niej niezwykłą chęć, by znowu poczuć smak jego ust. To pragnienie było silniejsze od niej. Już chciała wspiąć się na palce i go pocałować, gdy nagle usłyszała odległe wołanie. I rozpoznała swoje imię.

Wstyd i obawa, że chwilę zostaną przyłapani sprawiła, że odepchnęła go od siebie. Zanim Akkarin zrozumiał, co się działo, Sonea zdążyła podpłynąć do brzegu i w pośpiechu wyjść z wody. Narzuciła na siebie sukienkę, która przykleiła się do jej mokrego ciała, chwyciła buty i zniknęła za drzewami. Wykorzystała magię, by się osuszyć i ruszyła naprzeciw wołającej ją osobie.

* * *

Kończyła jeść śniadanie, gdy Akkarin pojawił się w drzwiach. Wszedł do środka i skinięciem głowy pozdrowił Bala. Na powrót skupiła się na swojej malejącej porcji owsianki.

\- Jeszcze dziś wyruszymy do Fortu - oznajmił, zajmując przy stole miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

\- Dzisiaj? - zapytała, podnosząc wzrok.

Podejrzewała, że od teraz będzie miała jeszcze większe problemy z opieraniem się sile jego spojrzenia, ale nie sądziła, że będzie to tak trudne.

\- Dość już zwlekaliśmy - odparł.

Bal zniknął w drugiej izbie. Sonea pochyliła się nad stołem i marszcząc brwi, wyszeptała:

\- Zaczekajmy do jutra.

\- Po co? - Skrzyżował ramiona i odchylił się na krześle.

\- Dla nich. Dla tych ludzi. Cieszą się z naszej obecności. A ty powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć.

Akkarin wywrócił oczami i już chciał zaprotestować, gdy mu przerwała:

\- Poza tym... coś mi mówi, że powinniśmy jeszcze zaczekać. - Zmierzył ją surowym wzrokiem, lecz odwaga jej nie opuściła. - Tylko jeden dzień.

Milczał i Sonea jak zwykle nie potrafiła odgadnąć, o czym myślał.

\- Z resztą... - zaczęła, opuszczając spojrzenie na swoje dłonie - sam mówiłeś, że całkiem tutaj przyjemnie.

Gdy na niego zerknęła, zobaczyła ten tajemniczy półuśmiech, który przyspieszał bicie jej serca. _Spokojnie_... poleciła sobie. Było jeszcze tak wiele rzeczy, których nie wiedziała - których musiała się dowiedzieć. Poprzednia noc zrodziła więcej pytań, niż przyniosła odpowiedzi.

\- Jeden dzień - mruknął.


	15. Burza

_A/N: Jak zwykle (aż wstyd to znowu pisać) przepraszam za opóźnienie. Zrobiło się ostatnio gorąco i na uczelni i w pracy i słabo było u mnie z czasem. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewacie :( Zapraszam do czytania!_

* * *

**"Burza"**

Ostatnie kilkanaście godzin, które im zostały, Sonea spędziła w towarzystwie rodziny Paiszy. Była im wdzięczna za ciepłe przyjęcie i za schronienie, którego im udzielili. Wieczór naszedł szybciej, niż tego chciała. Jej rzeczy były już spakowane i czekały na świt, kiedy to mieli ruszyć dalej. Wyszła na zewnątrz i udała się nad rzekę. Stopy same ją tam zaprowadziły, jakby wiedziała, że to właśnie tam ją znajdzie.

Po krótkim czasie pojawił się Akkarin i usiadł obok na kamiennej półce nad wodą. W miarę jak mijały kolejne godziny od momentu, kiedy kochali się w tym miejscu, Sonea czuła się coraz bardziej skrępowana. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tym, co pomiędzy nimi zaszło, a Akkarin nie robił nic, by wyprowadzić ją z plątaniny myśli, które nie dawały jej spokoju. Z każdą chwilą, milczenie stawało się dla niej męczarnią, lecz bała się go zapytać, czy dla niego znaczyło to coś więcej, niż tylko czyste pożądanie. Teraz, kiedy emocje już opadły, poczuła się samotna i zrozumiała, że żywiła do niego uczucia, do których zbyt długo nie chciała się przyznać.

Od jak dawna jej serce wiedziało lepiej, niż jej uparty umysł?

Rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Akkarin patrzył przed siebie zamyślonym wzrokiem. Ciemny zarost był widoczny niemal na całej jego brodzie, a bladość jego skóry kontrastowała z czernią jego oczu. Nawet teraz, wyglądał imponująco i przyprawiał ją o ten specyficzny dreszcz na karku, który poczuła za pierwszym razem, gdy go zobaczyła.

Czując na sobie jej wzrok, Akkarin obrócił głowę. Uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Będzie mi brakowało tego miejsca - powiedział.

\- Mi także - odparła i zapatrzyła się w lekko falująca taflę wody. Zobaczyła w niej swoje niewyraźne odbicie.

Akkarin poruszył się i dotknął jej włosów.

Drgnęła i wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Jego dotyk był delikatny. Założył jej włosy za ucho, po czym musnął palcami skórę na jej szyi. Poczuła, jak węzeł w jej wnętrzu powoli puszcza. Potrzebowała jego bliskości. Potrzebowała go. Nie tylko poprzedniej nocy, ale teraz także.

\- Masz mi to za złe - powiedział i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że nie było to pytanie.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie do końca go rozumiejąc.

\- Nie powinienem był wykorzystywać tego, że oboje byliśmy nietrzeźwi. - Jego dłoń przesunęła się po jej odsłoniętych ramionach.

Z jej ust wyrwało się krótkie "och". _Czyli o to chodziło..._

\- Więc... - zaczęła słabo - żałujesz tego. - Odwróciła wzrok.

Akkarin milczał. Sonea zacisnęła usta, czując ucisk na wysokości serca. Ból, który raz kiedyś już poczuła, powrócił.

\- Żałuję wielu rzeczy w moim życiu - powiedział i chwycił ją za podbródek, zmuszając tym samym, by na niego spojrzała. - Ale na pewno nie tego.

Czerń w jego oczach na krótką chwilę wydała się jej rozjaśnić.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś to ty, miała mi to za złe. - Puścił jej twarz.

Powoli zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Mam ci za złe wiele rzeczy - powiedziała z lekkim przekąsem, naśladując go. - Ale nie to.

Na jego ustach pojawił się półuśmiech. Sonea przysunęła się do niego bliżej i pozwoliła, by ją pocałował. Gdy rozstała się z jego ustami, poczuła dziwne ukojenie. Westchnęła cicho i przeklęła samą siebie w duchu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, jak wszystko potoczyło się odwrotnie do tego, niż sobie to zaplanowała.

Zauważyła, że Akkarin znowu wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała.

\- Nic - odparł z uśmiechem, który wydał się jej wymuszony. - Po prostu, to miejsce...

Ciekawość ścisnęła jej żołądek.

\- Co z nim?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Zbyt wiele wspomnień.

\- Akkarin. - Złapała go za rękę. Zamarł i zerknął na nią niepewnie. - Powiedz mi.

Jego spojrzenie wyrażało... strach. Zaskoczyło ją to i przeraziło jednocześnie. Było w nim tyle skrywanego bólu związanego z tajemnicą, której nie chciał nikomu wyjawić... Już kiedyś widziała to w jego oczach. Wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyli Żelazne Wzgórza. I później, gdy zbudziła go z koszmaru. Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie chłodu ostrza, którym jej wtedy groził.

\- Proszę... - szepnęła i położyła dłoń na jego policzku.

Wahał się, czuła to. Lecz w końcu westchnął i przymknął oczy. Nie była pewna, czy była gotowa to usłyszeć. Ale skoro już udało jej się go do tego przekonać...

\- Dobrze - powiedział. - Po tym wszystkim, masz prawo wiedzieć.

Gdy zaczął mówić, Sonea od razu zrozumiała, że nie będzie to krótka historia. Z każdym jego kolejnym słowem, jej oczy stawały się coraz większe. Jej serce biło szybciej i szybciej, w miarę jak Akkarin przesuwał się dalej, ujawniając jej kolejne sekrety. Siedziała i nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Gdy zaczął mówić o niewolnictwie i okrucieństwie Ichanich, Sonea wstrzymywała oddech, przytłoczona ogromem bólu w jego głosie. Ciężko było uwierzyć w jego słowa, ale ona... wierzyła. Po tym wszystkim, co widziała i czego zdążyła się domyślić...

Kiedy skończył, wyglądał jakby nie spał od kilku dni. Był zmęczony. I cierpiał - przez nią, ponieważ zmusiła go, by wrócił do wspomnień, które przez lata próbował zatrzeć. Ona sama drżała z zimna, które nagle ją ogarnęło. Akkarin spuścił głowę i zapatrzył się na swoje dłonie, jakby widział na nich krew tych wszystkich niewolników i szpiegów...

Przysunęła się do niego i objęła ramionami. Nie mogła dłużej na niego patrzeć. Prawda była zbyt ciężka, by tak po prostu ją udźwignąć. Tak długo żyła w przekonaniu, że był po prostu mordercą, który złamał prawo, by zyskać władzę. Jakże bardzo była w błędzie...

Po dość długiej chwili, Akkarin odwzajemnił uścisk i ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Nie był już Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii, lecz niewolnikiem, któremu udało się zbiec. A te blizny... Były świadkiem bólu, który mu zadano.

Odsunęła się od niego, gdy stwierdziła, że zdoła wydobyć z siebie głos.

\- Kto jeszcze... poza Takanem, o tym wie? - zapytała słabo.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią, a mrok w jego oczach był przytłaczający.

\- Ty.

* * *

Słońce wzbiło się ponad horyzont akurat gdy wspięli się na wzgórza, otaczające wioskę. Zatrzymali się i przez chwilę patrzyli na skąpane ciepłym światłem chatki. Sonea wiedziała, że to miejsce i jego mieszkańcy na zawsze pozostaną w jej pamięci. Będzie pamiętać Bala, rodzinę Paiszy i wiele innych osób, którzy przyjęli ich z otwartymi ramionami. Będzie wspominać ucztę i to, co wydarzyło się później. Chłodną rzekę i ustronne miejsce, które mimo krótkiego czasu, jaki tam spędzili, odegrało tak ważną rolę w jej życiu.

Akkarin milcząc, sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągnął coś i podał jej to. Spojrzała na jego otwartą dłoń i zobaczyła na niej pierścień, który zrobił dla niej w Galii. Posłała mu pytające, trochę nieufne spojrzenie.

\- Chcę żebyś go miała. W razie, gdyby... - urwał. - Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Chwyciła przedmiot i obejrzała go z każdej strony. Skinęła głową i schowała pierścień do kieszeni.

\- Załóż go, gdyby działo się coś niespodziewanego. I pamiętaj, że jeśli trafi w niepowołane ręce, może wyrządzić wiele szkód.

Do Fortu został im dzień drogi, lecz jak się okazało, Akkarin wciąż był osłabiony przez ukąszenie, więc musieli zwolnić tempo. Sonea również czuła rozleniwienie. Kilka dni spędzonych w miejscu oddalonym od wszelkich problemów, sprawiło, że zapomniała o zadaniu, które mieli wykonać. Powrót do rzeczywistości okazał się bolesny.

Wraz z zachodem słońca, zatrzymali się, by rozłożyć obóz. Nie rozpalili ogniska, pamiętając o dwóch Ichanich, kręcących się wokół polany. Teraz rozumiała, dlaczego ukryli się przed nimi i dlaczego Akkarin nie chciał by walczyła z tamtym, który porwał Kamę i Kodo. Jednak najgorsze było to, że Kariko poznał jej twarz i przekonał się, że nie znała czarnej magii. Wiedziała już, że jego ludzie nosili przy sobie pierścienie podobne do tego, który ona skrywała w kieszeni. I choć Akkarin mówił, że wbrew pozorom, zabicie Ichaniego, mogło wzbudzić w nich wątpliwości, to wciąż czuła krępujący węzeł w żołądku. Kariko był podejrzliwy i z pewnością próbował teraz wywęszyć spisek.

\- W południe powinniśmy być na miejscu - powiedziała, stojąc na wysokiej skale, skąd miała dobry widok na ciągnące się pasmo gór.

Przed sobą, daleko na horyzoncie dostrzegła dolinę. Gdzieś za nią, powinien być Fort. Patrzyła niechętnie w tamto miejsce. Nie chciała tam dotrzeć i na myśl, że jutro ujrzy tę nieprzyjazną fortecę na własne oczy, czuła dreszcz na karku.

\- Złaź stamtąd - zawołał do niej z dołu Akkarin.

Sprawnie zsunęła się na dół po gładkiej powierzchni kamienia i pewnie stanęła na ziemi.

\- Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o martwych Wojowniczkach? - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- A pamiętasz, co mówiłam o martwym Wielkim Mistrzu? - odgryzła się.

Akkarin zaśmiał się i chwycił jej rękę. Pociągnął ją w swoim kierunku i Sonea musiała wykonać unik, by się z nim nie zderzyć. Wyminęła go, schylając się i zatrzymała się tuż za nim. Odwrócił się i posłał jej karcące spojrzenie, lecz widziała, że był rozbawiony. Zerknęła na niego wyzywająco.

W mgnieniu oka, Akkarin zdołał przysunąć się do niej i złapać za ramiona. Pociągnął ją na matę, którą rozłożyła wcześniej i przygniótł własnym ciałem.

Odebrało jej tchu, nie tylko na skutek uderzenia w twardą ziemię. Wciąż ciężko było jej pojąć to, jak zmieniła się relacja pomiędzy nimi. Z każdą chwilą dowiadywała się o nim więcej, a on okazywał się być zupełnie inną osobą, niż za którą go uważała. Nadal był tym przerażającym Wielkim Mistrzem, ale teraz już wiedziała, że był zdolny do wielu ludzkich uczuć, o które wcześniej go nie podejrzewała.

Akkarin uniósł się na ramionach i odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy. Jego wzrok błyszczał jaśniej, niż nocne niebo i dla niej, był to widok, który mogłabym oglądać znacznie częściej.

Kiedy ją pocałował, mruknęła, zadowolona. Wsunęła palce w jego włosy i mocniej przyciągnęła do siebie. Nogami oplotła go w pasie i zacisnęła uda. Gorliwie odpowiedział na jej zaproszenie i naparł na nią. Pomiędzy pocałunkami, wyrwało się jej westchnięcie. Działał na nią jak hipnotyzująca moc. Z każdym jego dotykiem i ruchem, pragnęła go coraz bardziej.

Odsunął twarz od jej własnej i Sonea mogła spojrzeć prosto w czerń jego zamglonych oczu. Zaczął całować jej szyję, a jedną ręką chwycił guziki jej koszuli. Rozpiął je, po czym morderczo powoli odsunął materiał na bok. Sonea oddychała głęboko, błagając w myślach o upragniony dotyk. Jej skóra ożywała w miejscach, w których pieścił ją pocałunkami.

Palcami przebiegł po linii jej mostka i aż zamarła, gdy jej ciało przeszyło tysiące drobnych iskierek. Zaznaczył kształt pod jej lewą piersią i w końcu ujął ją w dłoń. Mruknęła i wygięła się w górę, bojąc się utracić tę pieszczotę. Akkarin zacisnął mocniej palce i sam nabrał do płuc cięższy oddech. Ciaśniej zamknęła uda, chcąc jak najbardziej zmniejszyć dzielący ich ciała dystans. Jego usta zostawiały palące ślady coraz niżej, aż w końcu dotarł do piersi, którą zamknął w dłoni. Jęknęła głośno, gdy musnął krawędź jej sutka.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zdołał ściągnąć jej spodnie. Chwycił jej udo i powoli odsunął je od siebie, zyskując w ten sposób trochę miejsca dla siebie. Poczuła gorący dotyk między nogami i zdusiła w sobie kolejny jęk. Tym razem była całkowicie trzeźwa, a jej zmysły jeszcze mocniej wyostrzone. Chłonęła jego zapach, szum jego oddechu... Marzyła, by czas się zatrzymał. By mogła dłużej rozkoszować się tym nieopisanym głodem w jego spojrzeniu i dotyku. Tym magicznym napięciem pomiędzy nimi. Nie chciała docierać do Fortu. Pragnęła zostać tutaj, z nim...

* * *

Ponad skałami widzieli już mury Fortu. Potężna twierdza, zbudowana po wojnie z Sachaką, straszyła nie tylko wyglądem, lecz i swoją mroczną historią. Ucząc się do jednego z egzaminów, Sonea natknęła się pewnego razu na zapis, mówiący, że Fort był początkowo wykorzystywany jako więzienie. Więzieniem, z którego nie było pisane wyjść temu, kto przekroczył jego bramę.

Dreszcz przebiegł po jej karku, aż musiała wzdrygnąć się, by strzepnąć z siebie to uczucie. Akkarin, który szedł trochę z tyłu, stanął obok niej. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się w zamyśleniu i wyglądało na to, że mroczna aura tego miejsca działała również na niego.

\- Będziemy musieli obejść wzgórze, żeby zejść do bramy - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od górujących nad nimi murów.

Niechętnie i trochę ospale, Sonea ruszyła przed siebie. Z każdym krokiem, ciężar w jej sercu był coraz bardziej dokuczliwy. Gdy obracała się, by spojrzeć na Akkarina, jego twarz była napięta, zupełnie odmienna niż poprzedniego wieczora. Nad ich głowami pojawiły się chmury, zupełnie jakby Fort przyciągał nie tylko złe emocje, ale także pogodę.

Kiedy zeszli niżej, zobaczyli przez sobą drogę, wiodącą do głównej bramy. Wtedy dotarł do nich dźwięk końskich kopyt. Akkarin zatrzymał się i gestem dłoni polecił jej, by podeszła bliżej. Stanęli za większym z głazów, zza którego mogli obserwować gościniec, jednocześnie pozostając niewykrytym. Nagle, na drodze pojawiło się trzech mężczyzn w ciemnobrązowych płaszczach. Dopiero, gdy przyjrzała im się lepiej, zauważyła czerwone szaty, wystające spod okrycia. Złe przeczucie ścisnęło jej żołądek.

\- Wojownicy z Gildii - wyszeptała.

Akkarin skinął głową. Bacznie obserwował mężczyzn, gdy podjechali do bramy. Jeden z nich zsiadł z konia i zadudnił pięścią w pociemniałe drewno. Sonei przez głowę przemknęła myśl, że grupka wyglądała, jakby się bardzo spieszyła. Czyżby przynieśli jakieś niepokojące wieści z Imardinu? Wytężyła wzrok, by rozpoznać ich twarze, jednak byli za daleko.

Wtedy okno w drzwiach otworzyło się i usłyszeli niewyraźny głos:

\- Słucham?

\- Jesteśmy Wojownikami z Gildii. Przybywamy z rozkazu Administratora - odpowiedział jeden z nich.

_Lorlen..._ Sonea przełknęła ślinę. Poczuła ogarniający ją chłód.

Jedno ze skrzydeł bramy uchyliło się i stanął w nich niski mężczyzna w zbroi.

\- Czy mogę zapytać, w jakim celu?

\- ... Administrator Lorlen. - Mogli usłyszeć tylko część niewyraźnej odpowiedzi.

Jeden z Wojowników sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej coś, co z daleko wyglądało, jak zwinięty pergamin.

\- Tutaj znajdziesz potwierdzenie naszych słów.

Strażnik chwycił list i rozwinął go, rozrywając pieczęć. Wzrokiem prześledził tekst, po czym spojrzał na nich spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Wielki Mistrz nie przebywa w Forcie - powiedział głośno. - Przyjechaliście na marne.

Trójka mężczyzn zmieszała się i zaczęła rozmawiać między sobą przyciszonymi głosami.

\- Powinien tutaj być od przynajmniej dwóch dni.

Strażnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic o tym nie wiem. Porozmawiajcie z Mistrzem Fortu.

Po tym słowach otwarto drugie skrzydło bramy i magowie przeprowadzili wierzchowce na drugą stronę.

Dopiero wtedy Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy przez siebie z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Wspomnienia wróciły. Jak mogła zapomnieć! Akkarin poruszył się niespokojnie. Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć, czując jak wzbiera w niej strach.

\- Ciekawe... - mruknął, z lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem. - Co takiego zdołałeś przede mną ukryć, Lorlenie? - Jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na nią. Widząc jej przerażoną minę, Akkarin zmarszczył mocniej brwi. - Cóż, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak do nich dołączyć - dodał.

\- Nie! - jęknęła i natychmiast zasłoniła usta dłonią.

Co niby miała mu powiedzieć? Nie istniało już nic, co mogłoby zmienić to, co zrobiła.

Akkarin patrzył na nią z typową dla niego przenikliwością. Z zaciekawieniem zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie? - powtórzył.

\- Akkarin ja... - zaczęła, lecz urwała. Brakowało jej słów, wiec opuściła wzrok, przeklinając się w duchu. - Jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć.

Podszedł do niej i poczuła jego place na podbródku. Uniósł jej twarz, lecz i tak unikała jego spojrzenia.

\- Wtedy... W Galii. Tuż po tym, co wydarzyło się, gdy chciałeś dać mi ten pierścień... Zrobiłam coś nierozsądnego. - Cofnęła się o dwa kroki. - Wtedy nie wiedziałam, że robię źle! Jak mogłam przewidzieć? - jęknęła i spojrzała prosto w mrok jego oczu.

\- Soneo...

\- Napisałam list do Lorlena. O wszystkim, co o tobie wiedziałam. Także o tym, że posłużyłeś się na mnie czarną magią...

Akkarin zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy. Nabrał głęboki oddech.

\- Nie przypuszczałam, że zrobi coś takiego. Akkarin, ja... Naprawdę... - zaschło jej w gardle i nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania.

Przez chwilę, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, Akkarin stał bez ruchu. W końcu otworzył oczy, a smutek, który w nich ujrzała, dobił ją jeszcze bardziej. Zagryzła dolną wargę, gdy poczuła jej drżenie. Podszedł do niej bliżej i ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie.

\- To wyłącznie moja wina.

Zaprzeczyła słabym ruchem głowy.

\- Działałam pod wpływem emocji, powinnam była ochłonąć. Postąpiłam źle.

\- Dałem ci do tego wiele powodów.

Otworzyła usta, lecz uciszył ją, kładąc na nich palec.

\- Teraz muszę za to odpowiedzieć.

\- Co? - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

Akkarin odsunął się i poważnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Fort.

\- Nie możesz...

\- Lorlen wysłał Wojowników, by sprowadzić mnie z powrotem do Imardinu. Ale to na tobie zależy mu najbardziej. Ukrywając się, tylko wzbudzę w nim więcej wątpliwości. - Odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Natychmiast do niego doskoczyła i pociągnęła za ramię.

\- Nie możesz tam iść!

Jego wzrok nieco złagodniał. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej policzka.

\- Soneo... Mała Soneo. Jestem Wielkim Mistrzem, nie mogę ukrywać się w górach. Robiłem to wystarczająco długo.

\- Nie! Nie pozwolę ci tam pójść! Wiesz, jaka kara grozi za czarną magię!? - wykrzyknęła i chwyciła go za szatę na jego piersi.

Jego usta wygiął gorzki uśmiech.

\- Wiem o tym doskonale.

\- Akkarin proszę, nie rób tego. Oni tylko na to czekają... - wyszeptała, błagalnym tonem. - A jeśli będą chcieli odczytać moje wspomnienia, pomyślą, że ja także znam czarną magię.

\- Dlatego właśnie, pójdę tam sam - powiedział surowo. Musiała zamrugać kilka razy, zanim zrozumiała jego słowa. - Bez dowodów, które posiadasz, mają jedynie domysły.

\- Ale Lorlen zna prawdę - wtrąciła.

\- Z nim poradzę sobie sam - uciął.

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Wróć do Galii, zostań tam i czekaj. Do tego czasu poradzę sobie z tymi podejrzeniami. Wisi nad nami zagrożenie ze strony Ichanich, łatwo będzie odwrócić uwagę Starszyzny.

Patrzyła na niego, chcąc wierzyć, że to co mówił, mogło zadziałać. Ale tuż pod skórą czuła, że sam Akkarin nie był przekonany do własnych słów.

\- Nie zgadzam się - powiedziała.

Nad ich głowami rozległ się niski huk. Burza była coraz bliżej, a ciemne chmury całkowicie zasłoniły niebo.

\- To było polecenie. Nie prośba.

Akkarin odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić w dół. Jej serce ścisnęło się w nagłym ataku bólu i wściekłości. Była zła na siebie i na niego. Gdyby powiedział jej wcześniej... A teraz tak po prostu pozwala mu odejść.

Wszystko zniszczyła, i była to wyłącznie jej wina.

\- Akkarin! - zawołała.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Podbiegła i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Jedynie wypracowywane latami opanowanie pozwoliło jej się nie rozpłakać. Zamknął ją w uścisku.

\- Przepraszam... - wyszeptała w jego pierś.

Nie odpowiedział. Delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie, po czym pocałował w czoło.

\- Idź Soneo i proszę... chociaż ten jeden raz bądź posłuszna.

Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, nie mogąc zmusić się do tego, by się od niego odwrócić. Patrzyła na niego, gdy odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, jakby chciał mieć pewność że za nim nie pójdzie. Czerń jego oczu była mroczniejsza, niż kiedykolwiek. Widziała w niej cień bólu i zawiedzionej nadziei. Nie mogła tego dłużej znieść. Gdy w końcu ruszyła przed siebie, nie obejrzała się ani razu. Jej serce kruszyło się bardziej z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Patrzyła pod nogi, a łzy toczyły się po jej policzkach.


	16. Róże

_A/N: Wiem, wiem, naczekaliście się na ten rozdział :(. Niestety sesja i studia bywają bezlitosne i skradły mój cenny czas. Dziękuję za wytrwałość :) i zapraszam do czytania!_

* * *

**"Róże"**

Powrót do Galii zajął jej niecałe dwa dni. Szła nieprzerwanie, napędzana buzującymi wewnątrz emocjami. Była jednocześnie wściekła, rozżalona i smutna. Jednak od momentu, w którym rozstała się z Akkarinem, nie uroniła ani jednej łzy. Obiecała sobie, że nie będzie użalać się nad błędami, które sama popełniła. Nie próbowała się nawet usprawiedliwiać.

Przez całą drogę nie odczuła cienia zmęczenia, ale gdy w końcu zobaczyła w dole pierwsze budynki Galii, zatrzymała się i osunęła na trawę pod swoimi nogami. Kiedy ostatnim razem miała przed oczami ten widok, była tak wściekła na Akkarina, że miała ochotę rzucić mu się do gardła. Teraz, jedynym co czuła, był strach. Bała się o niego tak bardzo, że z trudem skupiała się na czymś innym. Zacisnęła zęby i zmusiła zmęczone mięśnie, by jeszcze raz dźwignęły ją z ziemi.

Wchodząc między tętniące życiem ulice Galii, wyglądem przypominała bardziej żebraka, niż maga. Jej koszula była zakurzona, a spodnie przetarte na kolanie. Nie traciła cennej mocy na łatanie stroju. Wszystkie siły przeznaczyła na wzmacnianie swojego ciała podczas nieprzerwanej wędrówki.

Szybkim krokiem szła w stronę bramy, której tak samo jak wcześniej, pilnowało dwóch strażników. Patrząc przed siebie martwym wzrokiem, stworzyła na dłoni jasny płomień i przeszła między nimi. Odetchnęła dopiero, gdy poczuła w nozdrzach zapach ogrodów. Niósł za sobą kilka wspomnień, niekoniecznie przyjemnych.

Przeszła przez środek, pod rozłożystym drzewem, a kilka ciekawskich oczu, zwróciło się w jej stronę. Za plecami usłyszała czyjś podniesiony szept, lecz nie odwróciła się. Przez te kilkanaście godzin, które samotnie spędziła w górach, desperacko szukała czegoś, czym mogła zająć swoje myśli. Skupiła się więc na tym, co mogła zrobić po dotarciu miejsce. Nie była w stanie pomóc Akkarinowi, który prawdopodobnie był już w drodze do Imardinu, ale to nie oznaczało, że zamierzała bezczynnie czekać, aż postawią go przed sądem i skażą na śmierć.

Pchnęła ciężkie drzwi do środka i zatrzymała się, gdy owiał ją znajomy chłód.

\- Przepraszam bardzo... - usłyszała znajomy głos z lewej strony.

\- Mistrzu Jarenie, muszę pilnie spotkać się z resztą - powiedziała, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Czarnowłosy mag zawahał się, wyraźnie zdziwiony jej widokiem. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym otrząsnął się.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Sądziłem, że razem z Wielkim Mistrzem...

\- Plany uległy zmianie - ucięła ostro.

Młody Wojownik wyraźnie zmieszał się na dźwięk jej głosu.

\- Czy coś się stało? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Sonea pokręciła głową.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz, nie chciałabym się powtarzać. Czy mogę prosić cię o zwołanie zebrania? Jak najszybciej - dodała, gdy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dobrze. Ale uprzedzam, że może to trochę potrwać, odkąd...

\- Jarenie - zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. - Czy mój pokój jest nadal wolny? Chciałabym doprowadzić się do porządku.

Kiwnął głową i obdarzył ją zdumionym spojrzeniem. Z pewnością nie podejrzewał, że taka drobna kobieta może nosić w sobie podobne pokłady złości i wydawać polecenia tonem godnym Wielkiego Mistrza. Cóż... uczuła się od najlepszych.

\- Oczywiście Soneo. Poinformuję cię, gdy tylko wszyscy będą gotowi.

Podziękowała mu skinieniem i ruszyła do komnaty, w której spędziła tamte kilka dni. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dopiero wtedy poczuła jak silnie drżały. Jęknęła cicho i zaklęła pod nosem. Odwaga zaczęła ją opuszczać, więc otrząsnęła się i stanęła przed lustrem. Pod oczami zauważyła ciemne półkola, a włosy związane w warkocz na ramieniu, miała potargane i brudne. Przez chwilę patrzyła na swoje odbicie, mierząc się z własnym wzrokiem.

Jaren przyszedł do jej pokoju po niespełna godzinie. Sonea czekała na niego w czerwonej szacie Wojownika, a z jej twarzy zniknęły wszelkie ślady zmęczenia. Uśmiechnął się do niej, widząc ją w znacznie lepszym stanie. Wspólnie ruszyli do sali, w której zwykle jadano posiłki. Przekroczyła próg i natychmiast ruszyła na środek. Głowę trzymała wysoko uniesioną, nie rozglądając się na boki. Głosy, które słyszała przed wejściem, ucichły z chwilą, gdy zatrzymała się przed zgromadzonymi magami. Zmierzyła ich wzrokiem i rozpoznała wśród nich kilka znajomych twarzy.

\- Szanowni Magowie - rozpoczęła, głosem pozbawionym emocji, lecz donośnym. - Dziękuję za tak szybkie przybycie. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi ten pośpiech, ponieważ to, co mam wam do powiedzenia, jak bardzo ważne.

Milczeli, zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami. Jej nagły powrót niewątpliwie musiał ich zaskoczyć.

\- Jak widzicie, nie ma ze mną Wielkiego Mistrza. Rozdzieliśmy się zanim jeszcze dotarliśmy do Fortu Corres. Chcieliśmy, żeby ta wieść rozniosła się jak najszybciej.

Powoli, przesunęła spojrzeniem po wpatrzonych w nią twarzach.

\- Na pewno słyszeliście o zakazanej magii - stwierdziła.

Rozległ się szmer zaniepokojonych głosów, a Sonea uśmiechnęła się gorzko w duchu.

\- Czy wiecie kim są czarni magowie?

Szepty stały się donośniejsze.

\- Za śmiercią Mistrzyni Fery stoją dzicy magowie z Sachaki, który posługują się czarną magią - powiedziała głośno.

Rozpętała się prawdziwa burza. Sonea stała nieruchomo, obserwując reakcje zebranych magów. Z grupy wyłonił się niski mężczyzna.

\- Cóż to za brednie? Czarna magia jest zakazana od setek lat. Nie żyje nikt, kto by się nią posługiwał, a już na pewno nie jakaś banda dzikusów z pustyni!

\- Mam na to dowody - odparła spokojnie, rozkładając ramiona.

\- Soneo! - usłyszała wołanie.

Odszukała wzrokiem źródło głosu i zobaczyła Dorriena.

Poczuła, jakby ziemia usunęła się jej spod stóp. Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona. Patrzyła na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Widok osoby, którą darzyła szczerą sympatią, a jak jeszcze do niedawna jej się zdawało, pewnym uczuciem, sprawił, że zrozumiała, jak bardzo potrzebowała wsparcia w tych ostatnich dniach.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Byłem w mieście, nie wiedziałem, że wróciłaś!

\- Nie miałam wyboru... - odparła cicho.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, wykrzyczeć z całych sił - że była w błędzie. Myliła się i teraz za jej upór i złość, Akkarin zapłaci najwyższą cenę, a śmiertelnie niebezpieczni Ichani, zaatakują Kyralię. Pragnęła zrzucić z siebie choć odrobinę tego ciężaru, lecz nie mogła... Tylko ona znała prawdę, którą powierzył jej Akkarin.

Mogła jedynie pomóc mu odwrócić od siebie uwagę. I chociaż nie wiedziała, jakie miał plany po dotarciu do Fortu, to nie zamierzała zmarnować tego, czego się przez ten czas nauczyła.

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie. Złe rzeczy dzieją się na granicy, Soneo - powiedział Uzdrowiciel.

\- Wiem, dlatego wróciłam. Dorrien, odkryliśmy coś strasznego. Nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. - Prawdziwy strach ścisnął ją za gardło.

\- O tym już wiemy, Soneo - rozległ się kobiecy głos za jej plecami. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Wojowniczkę, którą poznała ostatnim razem.

\- Co takiego? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

Kobieta zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, a jej mroczne oczy jeszcze bardziej pociemniały. Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy skupili się na niej.

\- Czego jeszcze dowiedziałaś się o tych magach z Sachaki? - zapytała Wojowniczka i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

* * *

Powiedziała im to, co uznała za bezpieczne. Nie wspomniała o walce z porywaczem, ani o krwawym pierścieniu. Pominęła nawet Kariko. Jej celem nie było wyjawienie im tego, do czego ona dochodziła tygodniami. Przede wszystkim, chciała zasiać w nich ziarno niepewności, pobudzić ich czujność oraz odwrócić uwagę od tego co w mogło się wkrótce wydarzyć...

Jak się okazało, ataki na mieszkańców w ostatnich kilku dniach znacznie się nasiliły, a z Galii zniknął kolejny Mag. Tym razem Wojownik i tak samo jak ostatnio, pomimo poszukiwań, nie udało się go odnaleźć.

Po dość długim czasie, zebranie zakończyło się, a znaczna część magów rozeszła się do swoich komnat w dość ponurych nastrojach. Sonea została, obserwując każdego, kto wychodził. W pomieszczeniu zostało jedynie kilka osób. Dorrien, starsza od niej Wojowniczka oraz niski mag, który wcześniej wtrącił się jej w słowo. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i odchrząknął.

\- Wybacz moje wcześniejsze słowa Mistrzyni. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałem poruszać tego tematu przy wszystkich. Gdybym wiedział, porozmawialibyśmy w cztery oczy - powiedział.

\- Uznałam, że wszyscy mają prawo o tym usłyszeć - odparła, ze stosowną grzecznością.

\- Tak... ale widzisz... Ostatnio ciężko nam zatrzymać ludzi. Nikt nie chce przebywać tutaj dłużej, niż to konieczne. Po tym wszystkim, co dzieje się w okolicy, ciężko im się dziwić. Mamy coraz mniej Wojwników, a przedwczoraj straciliśmy kontakt z kolejną grupą.

Zmarszczyła brwi, zaniepokojona.

\- Kolejną grupą?

\- Odkąd nie możemy używać rozmów mentalnych, wysyłamy gołębie. Z północnej części kraju zazwyczaj wracały bardzo szybko. Ale od paru dni nie mamy wieści od Wojowników z Przełęczy Południowej i Windrest. Nie wiem, czy ktoś przejmuje nasze wiadomości, czy jest inna przyczyna tej ciszy, ale to bardzo niepokojące. A Twoje słowa... jeszcze bardziej przestraszyły naszych ludzi.

Sonea skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Trzymanie ich w niewiedzy niczego by nie rozwiązało.

\- Być może. Ale przy tak znikomej ilości dowodów...

\- Znikomej? - Mimowolnie uniosła głos.

Mag zawahał się na moment, lecz po chwili ciągnął dalej:

\- Na podstawie tego, co mówisz, nie możemy być pewni, że ci dzicy faktycznie posługują się czarną magią. - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział niemal szeptem, jakby samo ich użycie było jednoznaczne z łamaniem prawa.

\- Sposób, w jaki zginęła Mistrzyni Fera jest na to niezbitym dowodem! - warknęła.

Jak on śmiał podważać to, co widziała na własne oczy!?

\- Mistrzyni Soneo, proszę, nie roztrząsajmy tego tematu dzisiaj. Prześpijmy się z nim i jutro zastanowimy się, co możemy zrobić dalej.

\- W każdej chwili może rozpętać się piekło! Zagrożenie jest zbyt realne - powiedziała szybko, czując że jej rozmówca pragnie jak najszybciej wycofać się dyskusji.

\- Tutaj decyzja należy do Wielkiego Mistrza. Jutro wyślemy ptaka do Fortu - zapewnił Wojownik.

Poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku na wzmiankę o Akkarinie.

\- Wy... nie zamierzacie nic z tym zrobić... - wycedziła przez zęby.

Czuła wściekłość na samą myśl, że nawet takie wieści nie były w stanie poderwać magów do działania. Ich marazm i wieczna bezczynność doprowadzały ją do szału. Była zbyt przyzwyczajona do tajemniczej osoby Wielkiego Mistrza, który był idealnym przeciwieństwem tej społeczności. Już chciała wysunąć w kierunku maga w czerwieni porcję oskarżeń o lekceważenie jej słów, gdy na ramieniu poczuła dotyk i została pociągnięta w bok.

Odwróciła się i zmierzyła Dorriena lodowatym spojrzeniem. Uzdrowiciel zawahał się, widząc gniew w jej oczach, lecz zaraz potem wymusił jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów i powiedział:

\- Soneo, powinnaś odpocząć. Za tobą długa droga. Chodź ze mną. - To mówiąc, zaczął prowadzić ją ku wyjściu.

Niechętnie, wciąż spoglądając na niskiego maga, wyszła z Dorrienem na zewnątrz, do ogrodów. Upalna letnia noc, swoją temperaturą nie odbiegała zbytnio od dnia. Po takim czasie spędzonym w górach, Sonea już zapomniała jak gorąco potrafiło być tutaj - na dole. Powietrze było ciężkie, wilgotne i pachniało kwiatami. Dopiero gdy wyszli, zauważyła róże, które obrastały całe krużganki, wijąc się nawet po ich sklepieniu.

Dorrien zaciągnął ją do serca ogrodów i prawie siłą posadził na jednej z wielu ławek. Sonea cały czas gorączkowo zastanawiała się nad słowami Wojownika i nie wyciągnęła z nich na razie żadnych dobrych wniosków.

Uzdrowiciel usiadł obok i już otworzył usta, lecz go uprzedziła.

\- Ty mi wierzysz prawda? - zapytała, wbijając w niego poważne spojrzenie.

Dorrien zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się takiego pytania.

\- Nie wiem, Soneo. To znaczy, to co mówiłaś brzmiało przerażająco, ale dość mało prawdopodobnie...

\- Dorrien, widziałam ich - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok w kierunku fontanny. - Walczyłam z jednym z nich.

Po tych słowach zamilkła, dając mu czas na oswojenie się z tą nowiną. Uzdrowiciel milczał bardzo długo, aż w końcu Sonea nie wytrzymała i zerknęła na niego. Patrzył na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi, a jego zwykle radosna twarz, wyrażała głębokie zaniepokojenie.

\- Był potężny i niewiele brakowało, a byłoby po mnie - powiedziała cicho. - Czarna magia... dodaje im sił.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś tego przy wszystkich?

\- Bo pojawiłoby się za dużo pytań.

\- Pokonałaś go? - zapytał z lekkim drżeniem w głosie.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie żyje. Spaliliśmy jego ciało na polanie.

\- Jak udało ci się go zabić?

\- Mieliśmy szczęście, nic więcej... - wyszeptała.

\- No tak, _wy - _syknął. - Gdzie jest Wielki Mistrz, Soneo? Dlaczego się rozdzieliliście?

To było jedno z tych pytań, których bała się najbardziej. Nie chcąc pokazać po sobie emocji, zacisnęła zęby i odrzuciła z myśli obraz Akkarina, który tak dobrze zapamiętała, z chwilą gdy zostawiła go pod Fortem.

\- Nie mieliśmy wyboru. Trzeba było ostrzec jak najwięcej magów.

\- Gdzie jest Akkarin? Został w Forcie? - naciskał na nią.

Zerknęła na niego i posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie. Jednak sądząc po jego minie, Dorrien nie zamierzał jej odpuścić. Gdzie był Akkarin? Sama chciałaby to wiedzieć.

\- Został w Forcie Corres - odparła sucho i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Soneo. Spójrz na mnie - polecił jej. Nie posłuchała go, więc zmusił ją do tego siłą, chwytając jej twarz. Skrzywiła się, próbując się uwolnić. - Co się stało? Dlaczego nie powiesz mi prawdy?

Wyrwała się i wstała. Zmierzyła go chłodnym wzrokiem.

\- Chyba skorzystam z twojej rady i odpocznę - powiedziała beznamiętnie.

Dorrien powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Co się z tobą stało? Nie poznaję cię. - Również podniósł się z ławki i stanął bliżej, by lepiej widzieć jej twarz. - Czy on cię skrzywdził, Soneo? - zapytał z nieudawaną troską.

Tego było za wiele. Wiedziała, że miał dobre intencje, ale nawet to nie było w stanie zatrzymać fali wściekłości.

\- Co?! - fuknęła. - Oszalałeś? Co... Co ty w ogóle sugerujesz?

\- Jeszcze przed wyjazdem zachowywałaś się dziwnie. Ale teraz już w ogóle nie przypominasz siebie. W każdym razie ja cię nie poznaję! - powiedział, podnosząc głos.

Ze złością odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Dorrien powstrzymał ją, chwytając jej ramię.

\- Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ci ostatni raz, gdy się widzieliśmy? O tym, że nie spuszczał cię z oka? - syknął.

Skrzywiła się i spróbowała wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Nie chciała rozmawiać z nim o Akkarinie.

\- Spędziliście dużo czasu sami. Widzę, jak reagujesz na jego imię. - Pociągnął ją w swoją stronę, kiedy spróbowała mu umknąć. - Widzę, jak spinasz się, gdy tylko ktoś o nim wspomni.

Sonea wydała z siebie ciche jęknięcie. Palce Dorriena coraz mocniej wpijały się w jej ciało.

\- Zmieniłaś się, a ja nie wiem, dlaczego. Powiedz mi, Soneo, czy aż tak ciężko zrozumieć to, że się o ciebie martwię?

Przestała się szarpać i spojrzała na niego. Uzdrowiciel obserwował ją z niepokojem, a jego błękitne oczy błyszczały błagalnie. Dotarło do niej, że traktowała go niesprawiedliwie. Od samego początku. Westchnęła cicho, a jej ramiona opadły bezsilnie.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić - powiedziała spokojnie. - Wszystko jest w porządku.

Usłyszała ciche syknięcie z jego ust.

\- Nadal nie mówisz mi całej prawdy - stwierdził.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle. To, co mnie trapi... Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, nie teraz.

Dorrien rozluźnił palce i Sonea mogła w końcu odsunąć się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Nie ufasz mi? - zapytał ze słyszalnym żalem w głosie.

Pokręciła głową, a lekki wiatr zebrał włosy, które opadły jej na twarz.

\- Nie ufam sobie - odparła cicho.

Uzdrowiciel zmarszczył brwi i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Już chciał otworzyć usta, gdy weszła mu w słowo.

\- Jestem wykończona. Odprowadzisz mnie do pokoju?

* * *

Wydawało jej się, że jeśli tylko położy się w wygodnym łóżku, sen przyjdzie natychmiast. Jednak gdy tylko ułożyła głowę na miękkiej poduszce, senność zniknęła jak za odjęciem ręki. Leżała, wpatrując się w sufit, na którym tańczyły cienie rzucane przez drzewo rosnące pod oknem. Przypomniał jej się widok, który zobaczyła tamtego poranka, po uczcie w wiosce. Wtedy liście były zielone i skąpane we wschodzącym słońcu. Na powrót poczuła tamto zakłopotanie, a do jej nozdrzy, jak przez mgłę, dotarł zapach mokrego piasku. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby przywołać do siebie uczucie ciepła jego ciała.

Zamknęła oczy i nabrała drżący oddech. Miała tego unikać... Ale emocje i wspomnienia były zbyt silne i zdecydowanie zbyt żywe.

Ciężar na wysokości serce stał się dokuczliwszy, niż w ciągu ostatnich dni. Przewróciła się na bok i mocno zagryzła zęby.

_Akkarin... Gdzie jesteś? Z kim? Co czeka cię w Imardinie? _

Zdusiła w sobie jęk i przewróciła się na drugi bok.

_Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek mi zaufasz...?_

W końcu musiała popaść w płytki, nierówny sen, bo śniła o wydarzeniach i twarzach, które mieszały się w niezrozumiałą papkę. Obudziła się zlana lepkim, zimnym potem. Usiadła na łóżku i ściągnęła z siebie prześcieradło, które przywarło do jej mokrego ciała. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i poczuła nagłe mdłości.

W pierwszych kilku sekundach, nie rozumiała co się działo. Dopiero po jakiejś chwili dotarło do niej, że to nieprzyjemne uczucie było wywołane okropnie słodkim zapachem, który wypełniał jej pokój. Chciała nabrać głębszy oddech, ale zaniosła się kaszlem.

Powietrze pachniało... dymem.

Zerwała się na równe nogi i wybiegła na korytarz. Smród stał się jeszcze gorszy i Sonea zaczęła mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Jednak oprócz zapachu spalenizny, było coś jeszcze bardziej niepokojącego... _Cisza_.

Głucha i niemal dźwięcząca w uszach cisza, która sprawiła, że jej ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką, mimo upału... a raczej żaru, który do niej docierał. Dopiero pewna myśl przywróciła jej trzeźwość umysłu.

_Dorrien_...

Strach złapał ją za gardło. Ruszyła przed siebie na złamanie karku, ślizgając się po gładkiej marmurowej posadzce. Dopadła do jego sypialni i szarpnęła za klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte. Zaczęła walić pięściami w solidne drewno i wykrzykiwać jego imię. Już chciała roztrzaskać drzwi w drobne drzazgi, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki, które zbliżały się w jej stronę.

Błyskawicznie przywarła plecami do ściany. Naprzeciwko zobaczyła świecącą pustkami wnękę, w której kiedyś stała rzeźba. Ukryła się tam i wstrzymała oddech. Było to trudne, zwłaszcza, że miała coraz mniej powietrza, którym mogła oddychać.

Kroki były się już bardzo wyraźne, gdy dotarło do niej słabe wołanie:

\- Jest tu kto?!

Mało nie rozpłakała się z radości, gdy rozpoznała głos Dorriena. Wyszła ze swojej kryjówki stanęła naprzeciwko młodego mężczyzny. Ten wzdrygnął się i zamierzył się na nią uniesioną dłonią, wyraźnie trzymając zaklęcie w pogotowiu.

\- Jasna cholera, Soneo... - wydusił z siebie.

\- Dorrien, nic ci nie jest? Gdzie reszta, co się dzieje? - wyrzuciła z siebie w pośpiechu.

\- Nie wiem. Byłem w mieście, bo pewna rodzina potrzebowała Uzdrowiciela. Wracając, zobaczyłem ogień. Przybiegłem najszybciej, jak mogłem - urwał i zakaszlał. - Dlaczego nikt nie wzywał pomocy? Gdzie jest reszta?

Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale także zaczęła się krztusić. Dorrien chwycił ją za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Gdy byli już blisko głównych drzwi, Sonea zauważyła, że jedna z sypialni była otwarta. Wciąż zanosząc się kaszlem i walcząc o każdą porcję tlenu, weszła do środka.

\- Ktoś tu jest!? - zawołała i zamarła, gdy na łóżku zobaczyła nieruchomą sylwetkę.

Dorrien dopadł do skrytej pod prześcieradłem postaci i szarpnął ją za ramię. Wtedy ciało przewróciło się na plecy i spojrzało na nich martwymi, przerażonymi oczami Wojowniczki. Uzdrowiciel odskoczył od niej z okrzykiem na ustach. Sonea w jednej chwili zauważyła podłużne rozcięcie na szyi kobiety i poczuła, jak ziemia usuwa się jej spod stóp.

Dorrien złapał ją, zanim uderzyła w twardy marmur i wziął w ramiona. Gdy ją wynosił, Sonea zobaczyła jeszcze otwarte okno i okiennicę zajętą ogniem. Musiała stracić przytomność, bo następną rzeczą, którą ujrzała były róże... Nad głową widziała setki płonących róż, które rozniecały ten okropnie słodki zapach.

_Krużganki..._ pomyślała z trudem.

Ocknęła się, czując zimną wodę na twarzy. Zachłysnęła się i poderwała głowę. Ramiona podtrzymały ją, gdy zmagała się z atakiem silnych torsji. W końcu uspokoiła się i podniosła przekrwione oczy na Dorriena, który patrzył na nią w przerażeniu. Byli nad fontanną, a raczej w jej środku. Jej włosy, tak samo jak koszula nocna, były przemoczone, ale nie była pewna, czy to od wody, czy też potu.

Głośny trzask odciągnął jej uwagę od błękitnych oczu Uzdrowiciela. Zerknęła w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła walący się dach budynku. Płomienie trawiły każdy jego fragment, powoli zamieniając go w stertę popiołu. Pomarańczowa łuna była tak jasna, że musieli zmrużyć oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyli przed siebie, niezdolni, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, aż w końcu Sonea znowu zaczęła kaszleć.

\- Ogień się rozprzestrzenia, musimy opuścić ogrody - wychrypiał Dorrien i pomógł jej wstać.

W milczeniu opuścili mury posterunku Gildii. Gdy je przekraczali, minęło ich paru mieszkańców miasta, zaalarmowanych pożarem, jednak żaden z nich nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

\- Przekazałeś już innym? - zapytała, wciąż otumaniona, gdy zatrzymali się kawałek dalej.

Dorrien zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Pokaż im to... ale... tylko to.

Zamknęła oczy, a jej myśli wypełnił obraz, który Uzdrowiciel przesłał pozostałym magom. Po chwili zaczęli odbierać odpowiedzi, krzyki, pytania i wołania, na które nie mogli odpowiedzieć.

Akkarin także musiał zobaczyć tę wiadomość. Gdyby tylko mogła się z nim jakoś skontaktować... Pierścień, który zostawiła... w kieszeni spodni. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem. Przepadł wraz ze wszystkim, co zostało w jej pokoju.

\- Muszę wrócić do Imardinu - powiedziała, przecierając oczy, które dopiero teraz zaczęły ją nieziemsko mocno szczypać.

\- Jadę z tobą - dorzucił Dorrien.

\- Powinieneś sprawdzić, czy ktoś ocalał.

Uzdrowiciel przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył przed siebie, a ogień zabarwił jego jasne włosy na pomarańczowo. Sonea zauważyła ciemniejszą smugę ciągnącą się przez cały jego policzek i lekkie zadrapanie nad lewym okiem.

\- Nikt nie przeżył Soneo - odezwał się w końcu i skrzywił na te słowa. - Inaczej, ktoś by ostrzegł resztę. Sama słyszałaś tę ciszę...

Skinęła głową. Na karku poczuła nieprzyjemny powiew chłodniejszego wiatru.

\- Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. Na pewno nie teraz - dodał stanowczo.

\- Masz rację, chodźmy. Tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie - powiedziała.

Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę stajni. Nie obejrzała się, by kolejny raz spojrzeć na pogorzelisko. Wciąż była zbyt oszołomiona, by w pełni zrozumieć to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Jednak jednego była pewna. To, przed czym ostrzegał Akkarin, właśnie się zaczęło.

Za szybko, zdecydowanie za szybko... Musi dotrzeć do Imardinu, zanim spełnią się jej najgorsze obawy.

* * *

Mogło być gorzej, pomyślał Trid, posyłając w ciało leczniczą energię. Jechali od ponad trzech dni i jak dotychczas wszystko układało się po ich myśli. Wielki Mistrz był skory do współpracy i nie stwarzał żadnych problemów, jak ich początkowo ostrzegano. Aż do tego momentu.

To było tuż przed tym, zanim zobaczyli te straszne obrazy podesłane przez Mistrza Dorriena. Jechali przed siebie w mroku i niezmiennej ciszy, gdy nagle koń Wielkiego Mistrza zatrzymał się, a on sam zamarł, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemi. Trid wymienił z dwójką swoich towarzyszy zaniepokojone spojrzenia i już chciał się odezwać, gdy nagle Akkarin syknął cicho i skrzywił się.

Wpatrywali się w niego w zdziwieniu, lecz bali się odezwać. W końcu Wielki Mistrz wyprostował się i spojrzał za siebie. Długo patrzył w kierunku, z którego wyruszyli, a jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Tylko dzięki wyszkolonym zmysłom Wojownika, Trid zauważył, że Akkarin mocniej zacisnął palce na końskiej uprzęży.

Po długiej chwili, szturchnął wierzchowca piętami i ruszył przed siebie, lecz jechał wolniej i wyraźnie o czymś rozmyślał. Trid zaczął się już irytować. Mieli być w Imardinie w ciągu jednego dnia, a takim tempem, nie dojadą tam na czas. Wtedy właśnie dotarł do nich przekaż Uzdrowiciela. Gdy się urwał, Akkarin zaklął głośno i oznajmił głosem zimnym jak lód:

\- Musimy się pospieszyć.

Popędził konia, który rzucił się naprzód dzikim cwałem. Podążyli za nim, a Trid mógł jedynie przeklinać bolące pośladki i rozmyślać o tym, co wcześniej zobaczyli. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich zadanie okaże się ciekawsze, niż początkowo sądził.

* * *

\- Malo... - mruknęła cicho, podchodząc do swojego wierzchowca.

Słysząc jej głos, Malo podniósł łeb i zatrząsł nim, radośnie rżąc.

\- Witaj - powiedziała i poklepała go po karku.

W milczeniu osiodłali konie. Dorrien był w pełnym ubraniu, ale ona miała na sobie wciąż mokrą koszule nocną, a jej stopy były bose. Kiedy spróbowała wejść na siodło, koszula zaczęła krępować jej ruchy, więc rozdarła ją tak, by móc swobodniej przerzucić nogę na drugą stronę. Cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie Uzdrowiciela, ale nie reagowała.

Z końca stajni dobiegł do nich zduszony jęk. Stajenny, którego uśpili zaklęciem, zaczął się przebudzać.

\- Jedziemy - poleciła i szturchnęła Malo w boki.

Wierzchowiec, jakby tylko na to czekał. Zerwał się do biegu i wyprowadził ich na główną drogę. W mgnieniu oka zostawili za sobą Galię, nad którą wciąż jaśniała ognista łuna.


	17. Zdrajca

_A/N: Tym razem postarałam się, by nowy rozdział pojawił się znacznie szybciej. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi za złe poprzednich dłuuuuugich opóźnień :) Witam ponownie moich czytelników i zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału!_

_Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście ale przez poprzedni rozdział dodałam do Decyzji, zamiast do tego opowiadania. Natychmiast to poprawiłam, ale jeśli wprowadziłam kogoś w błąd to przepraszam :)_

_A, jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie pamiętałam w jaki sposób Sonea i Cery dostali się w pierwszej książce na teren Gildii, więc proszę o wybaczenie jeśli minęłam się z prawdą ;). _

* * *

**"Zdrajca"**

Po kilku godzinach jazdy na twardym siodle w samej koszuli nocnej, Sonea zaczęła odczuwać dyskomfort. Słońce już prawie zupełnie podniosło się znad ziemi i jeśli miała zdobyć jakieś ubranie, to zostało jej na to niewiele czasu. Nie planowała postojów, ale dalsza podróż bez porządnych butów i spodni, mogła ich tylko opóźnić.

Wjeżdżali akurat do wioski, w której mieszkał Dorrien. Uzdrowiciel nalegał, by zatrzymali się w jego domu i chociaż zjedli coś na szybko. Jednak Sonea nie mogła się na to zgodzić. W zamian za to, zsunęła się z siodła i poleciła mu, by przypilnował konie. Zakradła się na podwórze za jedną z chatek i ściągnęła suszące się na sznurku ubrania. Brakowało jej już tylko butów, więc okryła się zaklęciem, które wyciszyło jej kroki i weszła do wnętrza domu. Życie w slumsach nauczyło ją wielu rzeczy, a kradzież była tam na porządku dziennym. Tak jak się spodziewała, domownicy zostawili obuwie w sieni, więc chwyciła najmniejszą parę wiązanych trzewików i szybko wróciła do Dorriena.

Zmierzył ją krytycznym wzrokiem i pokręcił głową.

\- Dla nich buty to jedna najcenniejszych rzeczy. Praca na polu boso...

\- Zamknij się Dorrien - warknęła. - Nie czas na takie odruchy.

Mężczyznę najwyraźniej zatkało, bo nie odezwał się aż do momentu, w którym opuścili wioskę. Dopiero wtedy Sonea przebrała się i pozwoliła koniom jechać trochę wolniej.

\- Wybacz... to było wredne - mruknęła. - Miałeś rację, ale zrozum, brak butów może stać się wkrótce ich najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

Dorrien odburknął coś pod nosem.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Jakim?

\- Wytłumaczysz mi, co wydarzyło się w Galii. Ale chcę usłyszeć prawdę. Jeśli to znowu będą kłamstwa..

\- Dobrze, dobrze - ucięła, krzywiąc się na jego słowa. - Powiem wszystko, co wiem. Ale nie obiecuję, że będzie to przyjemne.

Nabrała głębszy oddech.

\- Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że to dzicy magowie z Sachaki byli sprawcami tego... morderstwa. Domyślam się, że znaleźli sposób, żeby dostać się do środka i zabili każdego, kto był wtedy we własnym łóżku. Później podpalili budynek, chociaż nie rozumiem po co... Może chcieli na razie zatrzeć ślady.

\- Ale... ty przeżyłaś - zauważył Dorrien.

\- Fakt. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem może być to, że kiedy Ichani przeprowadzali rozeznanie, mnie jeszcze nie było w Galii. To tylko moje przypuszczenia, ale najwyraźniej nie chcieli tracić czasu na sprawdzanie, który pokój był zajęty, więc zrobili to wcześniej.

\- To ma... ręce i nogi.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Podobnego zwrotu używała czasem jej ciotka.

\- Dlaczego nazwałaś ich Ichani? I skąd wiesz, że użyli czarnej magii? - zapytał i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Potrafię to rozpoznać - odparła od niechcenia.

\- Miałaś powiedzieć wszystko.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Niech ci będzie. Poznałam po ranie tej Wojowniczki, którą znaleźliśmy martwą w pokoju. Domyślam się, że resztę spotkał taki sam los.

\- Wywnioskowałaś to na podstawie rany? Której nie zauważył Uzdrowiciel? - Jego głos wyrażał zdziwienie.

\- Mam na myśli drobne nacięcie na jej szyi. W ten sposób odebrali jej życie. Wyssali z niej całą moc. Nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego zostało po niej ciało?

\- Nie... to znaczy, przez chwilę. Ale jakoś znalazłem wiele innych tematów do rozmyślań. Wciąż mam przed sobą jej martwe oczy. A zapach tych palących się róż? Mam wrażenie, że zapamiętam go do końca życia - mruknął i odwrócił głowę.

Sonea dostrzegła, że mocniej zagryzł zęby. Jechali na tyle wolno, że mogła wyciągnąć rękę i chwycić jego dłoń. Wiedziała, że tego potrzebował, ale nie zrobiła tego. Tamto wydarzenie w ogrodzie przed jej wyjazdem było ostatnim, kiedy obudziła w nim złudną nadzieję.

\- Mówiłaś coś o zacieraniu śladów - powiedział po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

\- Mhm - przytaknęła. - Może chcieli coś przed nami ukryć. Na przykład, ciała martwych magów.

\- Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić?

\- Żebyśmy nie wiedzieli jak bardzo są silni... - szepnęła ponuro.

Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele mocy pochłonęli. Bez znaczenia ile ich było. Każdy stanowił śmiertelne zagrożenie.

\- A jak bardzo są silni, Soneo? - Głos Uzdrowiciela był cichy, a on sam przybity i zrezygnowany.

Dość długo milczała, jakby mogło to coś zmienić. W końcu jednak nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i powiedziała spokojnie:

\- Bardzo silni... Przerażająco silni. Dlatego musimy dostać się do Imardinu najszybciej, jak to możliwie.

Spięła Malo i ruszyła przed siebie. Dorrien dogonił ją po chwili.

\- Nie opowiedziałaś mi na jedno pytanie - zawołał. - Dlaczego użyłaś określenia Ichani?

\- Wyczerpałeś limit pytań na dziś - odparła i posłała mu blady, wymuszony uśmiech.

* * *

Trzy dni - tyle zajął im powrót. Nie zatrzymywali się prawie wcale. Mimo tego, że obydwoje byli wykończeni i ledwo trzymali się w siodłach, nie zamarudzili ani razu. Dorrien okazał się być dobrym towarzyszem podróży. Prawie tak dobrym, jak Akkarin... Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale tęskniła za nim.

Przed sobą zobaczyli Imardin, jego mury oraz wysokie budynki Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Sonea zatrzymała konia. Była pełna podziwu dla tego wytrzymałego zwierzęcia. Dopiero teraz poczuła jak jego krępe ciało drżało z wysiłku. Zeszła z siodła, a Dorrien zrobił to samo.

Był późny wieczór, więc gdy weszli do miasta, ulice były już niemal opustoszałe. Szli w milczeniu, z trudem zmuszając nogi do marszu. Sonea z każdym krokiem czuła, jak ciężar w jej żołądku stawał się coraz dokuczliwszy. Gdy zobaczyła przed sobą bramę prowadzącą do Gildii, poczuła się gorzej, niż w trakcie całej podróży. Wszystkie pytania, obawy i wątpliwości nasiliły się. Co zastanie w środku? Akkarin powinien być na miejscu od przynajmniej dwóch dni.

\- Zaczekaj - powiedziała.

\- Co? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Pewnie zastanawiał się, co nagle strzeliło jej do głowy. Całą drogę gnała przed siebie jak szalona, a gdy już byli na miejscu, miała wątpliwości.

\- Wejdźmy inną drogą.

\- Soneo, stoimy pod bramą, co nagle wymyśliłaś? - warknął.

Pokręciła głową i zacisnęła usta.

\- Rób co chcesz. Ja idę - odparła i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Dorrien obserwował jej oddalającą się postać. Kolejny raz zmierzył wzrokiem wysoką bramę Gildii.

\- Niech cię, Soneo - mruknął i podążył za nią.

Odszukanie miejsca, w którym razem z Cerym, lata temu przedostała się przez mur, zajęło jej chwilę. Krata w murze była ciągle tak samo obluzowana. Chwyciła ją i bez większego wysiłku wyważyła. Przecisnęli się na drugą stronę, a konie zostawili pod drzewem.

\- Odszukaj Rothena, powiedz, że wróciliśmy. Ja muszę coś załatwić - powiedziała półszeptem.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz iść...

\- Tak, chcę iść sama. Dorrien proszę cię.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale ruszył w kierunku Domu Magów. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem i dopiero, gdy zniknął w drzwiach, udała się w swoją stronę.

Zapadła już noc, ale zauważyła, że w gabinecie Administratora wciąż paliło się światło. Po cichu, korzystając z bocznych schodów, dotarła na właściwe piętro. W korytarzu panował mrok i tylko Oko, zaglądając przez strzeliste okna, kładło długie cienie na posadzkę. Serce w jej piersi dudniło z niesamowitą siłą, a każdy kolejny krok kosztował ją ogromne ilości samoopanowania. Nie była pewna, czy bardziej chciała rzucić się biegiem do drzwi, czy zawrócić na pięcie i uciec jak najdalej.

Zatrzymała się przed gabinetem i zapukała cicho. Po chwili usłyszała zapraszające ją wołanie. Pchnęła drzwi i przekroczyła próg ze ściśniętym z nerwów żołądkiem.

Za biurkiem zobaczyła Lorena. Wyprostował się akurat, kiedy weszła do środka. Gdy ją zobaczył, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a twarz straciła niemal cały kolor. Osunął się na oparcie fotela i otworzył usta, ale nie wydusił z siebie słowa.

_Musiałam go nieźle zaskoczyć_, pomyślała. W tym chłopskim ubraniu przypominała bardziej złodzieja, niż siebie. Wiedziała też, że zmęczenie musiało odcisnąć na niej swoje piętno, a cienie pod oczami i wychudzona twarz na pewno nie ułatwiły mu jej rozpoznania.

\- Lorlen, to ja - szepnęła słabo i wyciągnęła ręce w uspokajającym geście.

Administrator wciąż wyglądał jakby stracił umiejętność mówienia. Zamrugał kilka razy i dopiero po długiej chwili odetchnął głośno.

\- Soneo... - powiedział cicho i wstał.

Zauważyła, że drżały mu ręce. Podszedł do niej i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Patrzyła na niego czujnie, niepewna, co powinna zrobić.

\- Wróciłaś... ale jak to? Ten pożar w Galii, co tam się... Jesteś cała? Nic ci nie jest?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Myślałem, że... Akkarin powiedział... - mruknął.

Jej serce podskoczyło na dźwięk jego imienia.

\- Gdzie jest Akkarin? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co? - Lorlen wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony zmianą tematu.

\- Akkarin. Gdzie on jest? Kiedy wrócili? - prawie podniosła głos, a jej oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

\- Wrócili dzisiaj nad ranem...

\- Tak późno?

Tym razem to on zaskoczył ją.

\- Mieli kłopoty z jednym z wierzchowców... - odpowiedział i puścił jej ramiona. Odwrócił się od niej i pokręcił głową. - Ale skąd wiedziałaś, że Akkarin tutaj jest? Powiedział, że się rozdzieliście i wróciłaś do Galii. Soneo, ja myślałem... wszyscy myśleliśmy, że przeżył tylko Dorrien.

\- Przeżyliśmy oboje. Lorlen, powiedz mi w końcu, gdzie jest Akkarin? - uniosła się, a jej głos lekko zadrżał.

\- W Rezydencji... po powrocie zażądał odpoczynku - odpowiedział, wyraźnie zrezygnowany.

Sonea nie powstrzymała uśmiechu, który wkradł jej się na usta.

\- Cóż... to dla niego typowe - mruknęła.

Lorlen spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Mówisz jakbyś... czuła ulgę - zauważył.

Westchnęła ciężko. Po swojej lewej stronie zauważyła krzesło, więc osunęła się na nie, wiedząc, że dłużej nie była w stanie stać o własnych siłach.

\- Lorlen... - szepnęła zmęczonym i drżącym tonem. Od czego niby miała zacząć? - Byliśmy w błędzie. Źle go oceniliśmy... Akkarin nie jest tym, za kogo go uważaliśmy. Właśnie dlatego wróciłam. Musimy coś zrobić, zanim...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdy nagle za plecami usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Drgnęła i obróciła się, ale nie zdołała zmusić się do wstania.

Jej serce zatrzymało się na moment, była tego pewna. Widok Balkana nigdy nie działał na nią uspokajająco, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy stał w progu z podobnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Proszę, proszę, nasza zguba jednak się odnalazła - powiedział tak głośno, że aż skrzywiła się, czując pulsujący ból głowy.

Wszedł do środka, a tuż za nim podążył Osen i... Dorrien. Zacisnęła zęby, gdy zalała ją fala złości. Dlaczego ich tu przyprowadził?!

\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie, Mistrzyni - powitał ją uprzejmie, chociaż dostrzegła, jak kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy wypowiedział jej tytuł.

\- Mistrzu Balkanie - dźwignęła się z fotela. - Mistrzu Osenie... - skinęła w ich stronę. - Witaj Dorrienie, kopę lat. - Nie powstrzymała żargonu, który cisnął jej się na usta.

Uzdrowiciel zarumienił się obficie i posłał jej błagalne spojrzenie. Jeśli chciał jej coś powiedzieć, będzie musiał z tym zaczekać.

\- Mistrz Dorrien powiedział nam, że wróciliście z Galii. Czy to prawda? Wszyscy nie żyją? - zapytał Balkan, ściągając krzaczaste brwi.

\- To prawda.

\- A skąd ta pewność?

\- Mistrzu Balkanie, zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez dzikich magów z Sachaki. Tych samych, którzy odpowiadają za porwania, otrucia i inne rzeczy, które do tej pory miały miejsce przy granicy. Dzicy posługują się czarną magią. - Szare oczy Wojownika rozbłysły drapieżnie.

\- Wszyscy obecni zostali zamordowani przy jej użyciu. Nie przeżył nikt, poza nami - dodała. - Dorrien przebywał akurat w mieście, a ja... cóż, miałam szczęście. Napastnicy nie wiedzieli, że byłam w budynku.

\- To podobnie jak my wszyscy. Jakoś _nikt_ nie miał pojęcia, gdzie akurat byłaś. Jak kamień w wodę - rzucił i machnął nonszalancko dłonią w jej kierunku.

Coraz mniej podobała jej się ta rozmowa, ale zmusiła się do zachowania beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy. Lorlen poruszył się niespokojnie i rzucił jej zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Ciekawe... - ciągnął mag w czerwonej szacie. - Czarna magia... Nikomu nie udał się przeżyć, tylko tobie.

\- Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz - powiedziała, kryjąc złość.

\- Faktycznie, nie będziemy chyba sobie wzajemnie mydlić oczu, nie sądzisz?

Przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. _Co do..._

Balkan wywołał dwa obce jej imiona i do pokoju weszła para młodych Wojowników. Przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że może byli to ci sami, których widziała pod Fortem.

\- Soneo, Król Merin chciałby z tobą pomówić. Uczynisz nam ten zaszczyt i pójdziesz tam z nami - powiedział Balkan, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Król? - Nie ukrywała swojego zdziwienia. - A na jaki to temat Merin chciałby ze mną rozmawiać? - zapytała i uniosła drwiąco jedną brew.

\- Na temat znajomości czarnej magii przez Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- Co?! - usłyszała krzyk Lorlena, wymierzony w stronę Osena.

Albo tak jej się tylko zdawało...

Stała jak porażona, nie mogąc zmusić się nawet do tego, by ukryć szok, który wymalował się na jej twarzy. Więc wszyscy już wiedzieli...

\- Dałeś mi słowo maga! - krzyknął Lorlen i ruszył w stronę Osena.

\- Lorlen, musiałem! Widziałem, jak bardzo ci to ciążyło! Nie chciałeś zdradzić przyjaciela, więc musiałem zrobić to za ciebie - tłumaczył się mężczyzna. Balkan przyglądał się im z założonymi rękoma, a jego usta rozciągał triumfalny uśmiech.

\- Słowo, to słowo! - warknął Administrator. - Wahałem się przez wydaniem dawnego przyjaciela, ale widzę, że ty nie miałeś problemów z łamaniem obietnicy! Mieliśmy zaczekać do powrotu Sonei - ryknął i wymierzył w nią palcem.

\- Przecież wszyscy myśleliśmy, że zginęła w Gali!

\- Nikt nie wiedział, co się z nią stało!

\- Cóż, to doprawdy niezapomniany widok, zobaczyć cię Lorlenie w takim stanie, ale obawiam się, że muszę przerwać tę wymianę zdań - odezwał się Balkan. - Soneo, pójdziesz z nami. Król czekał na ciebie już wystarczająco długo.

\- Przecież dopiero co wróciła. Nie widzisz w jakim jest stanie? - wstawił się za nią Osen.

\- To nie była propozycja, tylko rozkaz samego Króla. Dawać ją tu - warknął Wojownik i dwóch jego pomocników ruszyło w jej stronę. Odsunęła się do tyłu i potknęła o nogę krzesła.

Lorlen zagrodził im drogę i rzucił w ich stronę rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

\- Zapominasz się Balkanie. Nie będziesz wydawać mi poleceń. Najpierw dokończę swoją rozmowę z Soneą.

\- Tak się składa, że nie pozwolę, by ta konspiracja trwała ani chwili dłużej. Zejdź mi z drogi - polecił ostro.

Zanim dwóch Wojowników zdążyło ją dotknąć, Sonea doskoczyła do Lorlena chwyciła go za ramię. _Akkarin jest niewinny! Musisz go ostrzec! _Wysłała mu pełne desperacji, błagalne wołanie.

Tuż po tym, została wyprowadzona na korytarz. Zostawiła za sobą kipiącego złością Lorlena i Dorriena, który patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi w strachu oczami.

Zaprowadzili ją na zewnątrz, gdzie czekał już na nich powóz. Niemal wepchnęli ją tam siłą, chociaż wcale im się nie opierała. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że z trudem nadążała za ich poleceniami. Było jej niedobrze i miała wrażenie, że lada moment oszaleje, gdy powóz wiózł ich w stronę Pałacu. Całe to zamieszanie zdawało jej się być złym snem, gdy szła szeroką aleją, prowadząca ich do pozłacanej bramy.

Król przyjął ją w jednej ze swoich wystawnych komnat z wysokim kominkiem. Czekał na nią, rozparty w fotelu i ku jej zdziwieniu wstał, by ją powitać. Dygnęła uprzejmie, ale nie odpowiedziała na wątły uśmiech, który jej posłał. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż go sobie wyobrażała. Był wysoki, prawie tak samo jak Akkarin i miał krótkie, jasne włosy. Bystrymi, szarymi oczami zmierzył jej strój.

\- Wasza Wysokość - wydusiła z siebie.

Drzwi za jej plecami zamknęły się i zdała sobie sprawę, ze została z nim sama. Odsunęła od siebie strach i wyprostowała się.

\- A więc to ty jesteś tą słynną Soneą, o której od kilku dni trąbiła cała Gildia. I byłą podopieczną Akkarina. Cóż, miło mi cię w końcu poznać.

\- Chciałeś ze mną mówić.

\- W sumie... - mruknął, rozkładając dłonie w geście, którego nie potrafiła zinterpretować. - To nie ja chciałem z tobą rozmawiać, ale skoro dano nam tę chwilę prywatności, możemy ją wykorzystać, prawda? - uniósł brwi i Sonei przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że rozmawiała z kopią Akkarina.

\- Powiedz mi, Soneo... Czy twoim zdaniem Gildii nie przydałby się powiew, hm, świeżości? - rzucił jej pytanie i usiadł ponownie w fotelu. Stopy rozstawił szeroko, a łokcie oparł na podłokietnikach.

\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli. W każdym razie, nie mnie to oceniać - odpowiedziała i wbiła w niego spojrzenie.

Merin patrzył na nią tak długo, aż poczuła pot który zrosił się jej na czole. _Spokojnie..._

\- Myślałem, że po tylu latach w Gildi, czegoś się nauczyłaś - mruknął. - Na przykład rzeczy tak banalnej, jak zasada, by nie utrzymywać z Królem spojrzenia dłuższego niż kilka sekund.

Natychmiast opuściła wzrok, zawstydzona.

\- Nie, nie - przywołał ją. - Nie musisz tego robić. Ten upór w twoich oczach... Rysy twojej twarzy, choć nieco wiejskie, to jednak mają coś w sobie. Ty masz coś w sobie - dodał i oparł podbródek na dłoni.

\- Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego Akkarin wziął sobie ciebie za Nowicjuszkę. I widzę, że ty wiele na tym skorzystałaś. Ten ton, to spojrzenie i postawa - zaśmiał się do siebie. - Akkarin pięknie sobie ciebie wychował.

\- Akkarin sobie mnie nie... - syknęła, ale przerwał jej.

\- Tylko on łamał tę zasraną zasadę kilku sekund - zaszydził. - Dlatego tak dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. Bo potrafił mi się postawić. Ale widzisz, Soneo... Z czasem takie osoby stają się niebezpieczne. Pozwalają sobie na zbyt wiele. A on robił to bez przerwy. Dobry władca... _skuteczny_ władca, nie może czegoś takiego tolerować.

\- Puenta? - zapytała i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Merin nigdy nie był jej królem. I nie będzie, choćby nosił dziesięć koron na swojej czcigodnej królewskiej głowie i owinął się w czyste złoto.

Zaśmiał się głośno i wstał.

\- Majstersztyk - powiedział i gestem objął jej osobę. - No tak, tak... ale pytasz o puentę. Więc możemy do niej przejść.

Z jego twarzy zniknęło wcześniejsze rozbawienie. Uniósł dłonie i klasnął dwa razy. Para drzwi za jego plecami, inna, niż którą została wprowadzona, otworzyła się i do komnaty weszło dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta w złotych szatach.

Królewscy magowie... Wiele o nich słyszała, lecz nigdy żadnego nie widziała. Mówiono o nich, że dawno przestali służyć Gildii, choć teoretycznie byli jej częścią. Przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. Ich obecność nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

\- Posiadasz coś, czego nie da mi nikt inny. Informacje, złoto dzisiejszych czasów - powiedział Merin. - A przy drobnej pomocy, pokażesz nam wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć.

Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, gdy kobieta o surowej twarzy i starszy mężczyzna ruszyli w jej kierunku.

\- Ona też będzie tak krzyczeć? - zapytał Merin z niesmakiem.

\- W przypadku magów przebiega to raczej bezboleśnie, Panie - odpowiedziała kobieta, chwytając Soneę za ramię i sadzając na krześle.

\- Co chcecie zrobić?! - krzyknęła, próbując im się wyrwać.

\- Przestań, to pójdzie szybciej - warknął mag.

\- Zabieraj łapy! - wrzasnęła i wyślizgnęła się pomiędzy nimi.

Jednak była za wolna. Kobieta w złotej szacie zdążyła podłożyć jej nogę i Sonea upadła na podłogę. Przetoczyła się na plecy i osłoniła tarczą. Zobaczyła, jak trzeci z magów pospieszył na pomoc. Poczuła napór zaklęć, mających złamać jej barierę ochronną. W końcu, jeden z nich stracił cierpliwość i chwycił ją za ramię. Ryknął, gdy jej tarcza spiekła jego skórę. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy straciła nad nią kontrolę. Było ich za dużo i dopadli do niej jak wściekłe psy.

Krzyczała i szarpała się, lecz byli od niej silniejsi. Unieruchomili ją, a kobieta położyła dłonie na jej skroniach. Wrzasnęła w proteście, gdy poczuła napór jej umysłu. Wtedy przyłączyła się kolejna para dłoni, a po chwili jeszcze jedna...

\- Nie! - jęknęła w proteście, lecz była za słaba.

_Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... nie..._ Błagała w myślach, ale była bezbronna. Wdarli się do jej umysłu siłą. Próbowała z nimi walczyć, podsyłać im nic nieistotne wspomnienia, ale cała trójka była skuteczna do bólu. Prawdziwego bólu, bo poza mdlącym wrażeniem wtargnięcia w jej wspomnienia, czuła także ból fizyczny całego ciała, jakby ktoś rozrywał ją do środka.

Zaczęli od pierwszego wspomnienia, w którym pojawiał się Akkarin. Wtedy, gdy zobaczyła go w nocy razem z Cerym. Długo oglądali tę scenę, a później przesunęli się dalej. Skupili się na wieczorze, kiedy Akkarin odczytał wspomnienia Lorlena i zagroził im, że jeśli zdradzą jego sekret, gorzko tego pożałują. Chciała krzyknąć, że to nie tak... to wszystko nie tak, ale była jak sparaliżowana. Mogła jedynie z przerażeniem oglądać zdarzenia, które należały do przeszłości. Nie mogła nic zrobić... Wszystkie obiady, które z nim jadała i emocje, które wtedy czuła - wszystko powróciło. Przerzucali te obrazy od niechcenia, nie widząc w nich nic istotnego.

Zaczęli zbliżać się do momentu, w którym pierwszy raz mu się postawiła. Wiedziała, że za chwilę zobaczą, jak schodzi do podziemi Rezydencji, by go tam spotkać. Nad ciałem szpiega...

\- Nie! - paniczny krzyk wydarł się z jej gardła.

Na bardzo krótką chwilę, udało jej się odzyskać część kontroli nad własnym umysłem. Zamknęła się na ich ataki i wzmocniła swoją ochronę. Nie mogą tego zobaczyć! Nie pozwoli im by przesunęli się dalej. Zbyt wiele cenny rzeczy skrywała...

Wrzasnęła, gdy kolejny raz wdarli się do jej umysłu. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to robili, ale nie sądziła też, że można było kogoś przesłuchiwać w trzy osoby. Tym razem nie mieli dla niej litości. Miała wrażenie jakby rozerwali iluzję, którą przed nimi stworzyła, a następnie próbowali rozsadzić jej głowę od środka.

Nie... nie mogła z nimi walczyć, jeśli chciała zachować chociaż odrobinę świadomości.

Bezsilnie obserwowała, jak z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się Akkarinowi, który pochylał się nad martwym Sachakaninem. W jego ciemnych, poważnych oczach zauważyła cień zaskoczenia i strachu, którego wcześniej nie dostrzegła.

Następnie magowie szybko przejrzeli kolejne obrazy. Nie pominęli niczego. Żadne ze wspomnień, które dotyczyło Akkarina, nie pozostało nienaruszone.

Zaczęli przyglądać się ich podróży. _Błagam, nie... _Wysłała w proteście, ale nie była pewna, czy mogli to usłyszeć. Nie była pewna, czy jeszcze posiadała własny rozum...

Miała wrażenie, że trwało to całe godziny, choć pewnie zajęło im to najwyżej kilka minut.

Jej uczucia, wątpliwości i emocje, były dla nich tylko nieistotnymi elementami całości. Najbardziej interesowały ich rozmowy, które odbyła z Akkarinem. Mimo wszystko, wyczuła ich zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczyli ich razem, podczas tamtej pamiętnej uczty. I późnej, nad rzeką...

Miała cień nadziei, że jeśli usłyszą jego opowieść, postawi to Akkarina w nieco lepszym świetle, ale szybko pozbyła się tych złudzeń. Już od samego początku wyczuła ich intencje. Nie chodziło im o poznanie prawdy. Tylko o zgromadzenie dowodów przeciwko niemu.

Kiedy odarli ją już we wszelkiej godności oraz odebrali jej najpiękniejsze wspomnienia... wycofali się z jej umysłu.

Przez jakiś czas odzyskiwała kontrolę nad sobą. Usłyszała dźwięk oddalających się od niej kroków. Leżała na podłodze, oddychając szybko. Mimo, że ciągle była zagrożona, nie mogła zmusić się, by otworzyć oczy. Była tak wykończona, że z balansowała na krawędzi przytomności. Poruszyła placami u prawej dłoni i jęknęła cicho. Wciąż czuła ból... Nie wiedziała, czy królewscy magowie użyli jakiegoś specjalnego zaklęcia, by ją unieruchomić, ale czuła zmęczenia wszystkich mięśni, jak po ogromnym wysiłku fizycznym.

\- I co? - Jak przez mgłę usłyszała głos Merina.

\- Mamy wszystko, czego nam potrzeba - odpowiedział mu jeden z magów.

\- Świetnie.

_Merin..._ W złości zmusiła się, by otworzyć oczy, ale obraz który ujrzała był niewyraźny. Rozpoznała za to jego sylwetkę, gdy stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Odszukała w sobie resztki mocy i wykorzystała ją, by się wzmocnić. Na drżących ramionach uniosła się z podłogi.

Cztery twarze zwróciły się w jej kierunku, zdziwione, że już zdołała się pozbierać. Po części odzyskała ostrość widzenia. Merin patrzył na nią z góry, z mieszaniną pogardy i zaskoczenia. Zalała ją fala wściekłości.

\- Akkarin ci ufał - wydusiła z zachrypniętego gardła, a jej głos zabrzmiał słabiej, niż przewidywała. - Uważał cię za kogoś w rodzaju przyjaciela. A ty go zdradziłeś.

\- Och, doprawdy? Rozczulające, Soneo - syknął drwiącym tonem.

Spróbowała otoczyć się tarczą, ale nie miała wystarczająco dużo energii. Magowie musieli wyczuć wibracje jej magii, bo stanęli pomiędzy nią, a Merinem. Widocznie nie do końca potrafili oszacować jej siłę, skoro nadal się jej obawiali.

\- Wcale nie zależy ci na prawdzie. Chcesz się go po prostu pozbyć - warknęła i dźwignęła się na kolana.

Merin nie odpowiedział. Obserwował ją zmrużonymi oczami i zastanawiał się nad czymś głęboko. Może jej słowa wywarły na nim jakieś wrażenie?

\- Panie, co zrobić z dziewczyną? - Mag w złotej szacie przerwał ciszę.

Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy usłyszała ton z jakim to powiedział. Cóż, i tak zdążyła się już wpakować w poważne kłopoty. Co jeszcze mogło ją czekać, poza tym, co już zagwarantowała sobie swoją bezczelnością i brakiem szacunku w stosunku do króla?

\- Hm... - zamyślił się i podrapał po podbródku.

Zmierzył ją chłodnym wzrokiem, po czym powiedział beznamiętnie:

\- Nie będzie nam już potrzebna.


	18. Ucieczka

_A/N: Z całego serca dziękuję za wszystkie Wasze komentarze oraz witam nowych czytelników. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Wam się spodoba chociaż w połowie tak bardzo, jak mi się go dobrze pisało :)_

* * *

**"Ucieczka"**

Odniosła wrażenie, że temperatura w pokoju spadła o kilka stopni. Oblał ją zimny dreszcz, a bicie jej serca przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej. Co Merin miał na myśli, twierdząc, że już jej nie potrzebował? Czy to możliwe, że znalazła się w aż tak złej sytuacji?

Wciąż niezdolna by podnieść się z podłogi, zachwiała się na drżących ramionach.

\- Panie, jesteś pewien? Dziewczyna może nam jeszcze zaszkodzić - wtrącił jeden z magów.

Merin pokręcił głową.

\- Obiecałem Balkanowi, że ją oddam, jak tylko skończymy naszą rozmowę - powiedział stanowczo. - Muszę dotrzymać słowa.

_Cóż za honorowe zachowanie_, pomyślała z drwiną.

\- Tak jest. - Mężczyzna skłonił się nisko. - Mag z Gildii czeka za drzwiami. Przysłał go Mistrz Balkan.

\- Zabrać ją stąd - rozkazał i machnął na nią dłonią.

Jęknęła, gdy kobieta w złotej szacie szarpnęła ją za ramię, by zmusić do wstania. Gdy się wyprostowała, zawrót głowy niemal nie sprawił, że ponownie upadła na posadzkę. Została pchnięta w kierunku drzwi. Miała wrażenie, że te kilka kroków było dystansem nie do pokonania. Z każdym ruchem traciła jeszcze więcej sił. Gdy w końcu nacisnęła na klamkę, musiała mocno koncentrować się na zachowaniu świadomości. Bolał ją każdy mięsień, każda kość i nerw.

Na chwiejnych nogach przekroczyła próg i zobaczyła przed sobą twarz Dorriena.

Była tak zaskoczona tym widokiem, że nawet nie zdążyła się ucieszyć. Uzdrowiciel chwycił ją za ramię i rzucił krótkie "dziękuję", w stronę magów za jej plecami. Następnie pociągnął za sobą, prowadząc długim korytarzem. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy skręcili w prawo. Oparł ją plecami o ścianę i chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Soneo, co oni ci zrobili? Co tam się stało? Jesteś cała? - mówił szybko, odgarniając mokre od potu włosy z jej czoła.

Chciała otworzyć usta, ale zabrakło jej sił. Osunęła się w dół. Dorrien w porę ją złapał i podniósł. Ocknęła się, czując leczniczą moc, która dodawała jej energii. Uniosła zmęczone powieki i zobaczyła jego przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Dziękuję... - wyszeptała i wymusiła wątły uśmiech.

Usłyszeli kroki, które zmierzały w ich stronę. Dorrien spiął się i zaklął pod nosem.

\- To pewnie wysłannicy Balkana. Musimy się ukryć - mruknął.

Wziął ją na ręce i ruszył przed siebie, co jakiś czas się oglądając. W końcu wszedł w kolejny korytarz i stanął na rogiem. Ostrożnie postawił ją na ziemi. Sonea przylgnęła ciałem do ściany, wstrzymała oddech i zamknęła oczy. Kroki były coraz bliżej, aż w końcu usłyszeli niewyraźne rozmowy. Dorrien zbliżył się do niej i przyciskając ją mocniej do muru za jej plecami, również spróbował ukryć się jak najbardziej.

\- Ja od początku mówiłem, że to zły pomysł - powiedział nieznajomy głos.

\- Wiesz, że jak Balkan się uprze, to koniec - dodał kolejny.

\- Ale żeby oddać tę dziewczynę magom króla? Wiesz z czego oni są znani. To rzeźnicy - mruknął pierwszy z nich podniesionym szeptem.

\- Zamknij się - syknął drugi. - Nie wiesz, że ściany mają uszy? Poza tym, to nie nasza sprawa. Załatwmy to jak najszybciej i wracajmy do domu.

Dwójka magów minęła miejsce, w którym się ukrywali i Sonea odetchnęła cicho z ulgą. Drżała na całym ciele. Mocniej uczepiła się szaty Dorriena, którą miała przed swoją twarzą.

\- Wynosimy się stąd - mruknął Uzdrowiciel nad jej uchem. - Będę cię niósł, dobrze?

Kiwnęła głową. Mężczyzna podniósł ją ostrożnie. Syknęła, czując jak każdy fragment jej ciała sprzeciwia się jakiemukolwiek ruchowi.

Traciła przytomność kilkakrotnie podczas, gdy Dorrien wynosił ją z królewskiego Pałacu. Nie wiedziała, jak udało mu się dostać do środka i oszukać królewskich magów, ale nie miało to w tym momencie dla niej wielkiego znaczenia. Sama jego obecność była dla niej cudem.

Gdy otworzyła oczy kolejny raz, nad głową zobaczyła czarne niebo i migoczące się na jego tle setki gwiazd.

\- Jak? - wychrypiała.

Dorrien zerknął na nią z niepokojem. Widząc wymierzone w niego pytające spojrzenie, posłał jej ciepły uśmiech.

\- Gdy zabrali cię z gabinetu Lorlena, opowiedział nam wszystko. O tobie, Akkarinie i spisku.

Zesztywniała na dźwięk jego słów.

\- Nie, nie obawiaj się. Lorlen ci wierzy. Tobie i Akkarinowi. Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogłaś powiedzieć mi wszystkiego.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie wiem, co mu powiedziałaś, kiedy chwyciłaś go za ramię, ale musiało go to przekonać. Ja... wciąż nie do końca rozumiem co się stało, ale już wtedy wiedzieliśmy jedno. Byłaś w niebezpieczeństwie i nadal jesteś. Nie zamierzamy tak po prostu się poddać.

\- Dorrien...

\- Zanim przyszli po Lorlena, wszystko zdążyliśmy już ułożyć. Osen udał się do slumsów, by przygotować kryjówkę. Domyślam się, że skontaktował się ze Złodziejami. Twoje imię wiele znaczy w tym półświatku.

\- Osen? Można mu zaufać? Przecież zdradził Lorlena - powiedziała słabo.

\- Zrozumiał, że się mylił. Naprawdę chciał dobrze. Poza tym... nie mamy nikogo innego, komu można by zaufać - dodał, ściszając głos.

\- Gdzie jest Lorlen?

Dorrien pokręcił głową.

\- Poprosili go na rozmowę z Balkanem. Ale to na tobie zależało im najbardziej... - Westchnął głośno. - Będą wściekli, jak okaże się, że zniknęłaś. A wraz z tobą ja. Cóż... Myślałem, że będę się z tym czuć znacznie gorzej.

\- Przepraszam... To wszystko moja wina. Nie przemyślałam tego i... Uch... - urwała, gdy nagły ból przeszył jej głowę.

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj. Naprawdę. - Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

Zamilkła i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła w niebo nad ich głowami. Było tak spokojne... Jednak tuż pod skórą czuła, że ten spokój nie potrwa długo. Ichani byli blisko, a ich siła wielokrotnie przewyższała siłę wszystkich magów w Gildii.

\- A co z Akkarinem? - zapytała słabo.

Dorrien milczał. Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła, że zaciskał usta.

\- Dorrien? - W jej głosie pojawiło się jeszcze więcej niepokoju.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - usłyszała zamiast odpowiedzi.

Powoli pomógł jej stanąć na własne nogi. Wciąż osłabiona, zachwiała się i podparła o jego ramię. Przed sobą zobaczyła bardzo podrzędną spelunkę. Jej dach był lekko przekrzywiony w prawą stronę, a od ścian odchodziły płaty tynku. Jednak to co innego zaalarmowało ją bardziej - cisza. Zwykle takie miejsca rozbrzmiewały dźwiękami głośnych rozmów i zabawy. Tym razem karczma wyglądała na opustoszałą.

Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła dwie sylwetki, stojące w cieniu pod drzwiami. Jedną z nich rozpoznała natychmiast.

\- Cery?

\- Soneo! - Młody mężczyzna rozpromienił się na jej widok. Podszedł bliżej i natychmiast się skrzywił.

\- Jasna cholera, co ci się stało?

Tuż za nim podążył Osen i widząc jej stan, zaklął siarczyście. Nie podejrzewała, że było go stać na takie słowa. Z drugiej strony, czy naprawdę wyglądała aż tak źle?

\- Czas na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie później. Zabierzesz nas stąd? - wtrącił Uzdrowiciel.

Cery skinął głową i dał im znak, by za nim podążali. Niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiała, ale na widok dawnego przyjaciela, powróciły jej siły. Po kilkunastu minutach drogi, dotarli na miejsce i Cery sprowadził ich... na Ścieżkę Złodziei. Nie zadając zbędnych pytań, weszli do środka przez kratę ściekową. Następny etap podróży wymagał od niej znacznie więcej siły i Sonea poczuła, że słabnie. Zaczęła potykać się o własne nogi i obijać o ściany.

\- Soneo? Dasz radę iść dalej? - usłyszała za sobą zmartwiony głos Dorriena.

\- Mhm... - mruknęła niewyraźnie. - Jestem już po prostu...

Nie skończyła, bo w tym samym momencie potknęła się o kamień, którego nie zauważyła i upadła ziemię.

Obudziła się i od razu zrozumiała, że coś się zmieniło. Nie była już w śmierdzących stęchlizną kanałach pod Imardinem. Zamiast tego, leżała na czymś ciepłym i miękkim. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą sufit z ciemnoczerwonej cegły. Kiedy obróciła głowę, ból powrócił.

\- Gdzie... gdzie jesteśmy...? - wymamrotała, mrużąc oczy.

Usłyszała szybkie kroki, które się do niej zbliżyły i poczuła na czole dotyk dłoni. Następnie spłynęła na nią kojąca moc Uzdrowiciela.

\- W jednej z kwater Złodziei.

\- Co? - warknęła i spróbowała się podnieść, ale skończyło się to jedynie na przeszywającym bólu całego ciała.

Dorrien wcale nie uspokoił jej tą informacją. Już raz próbowała ukryć się, korzystając z pomocy Złodziei. Rzecz jasna, nie robili tego za darmo i jak się później okazało, zależało im na jej mocy. Mocy, której nie potrafiła okiełznać, co nie skończyło się to dobrze dla żadnej ze stron...

\- Jesteś tutaj bezpieczna, Soneo - usłyszała znajomy głos.

Tuż nad sobą zobaczyła twarz Cery'ego. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Odpoczywaj - dodał i ścisnął jej rękę.

Chciała zaprzeczyć, ale nie była w stanie. Wycieńczenie sprawiło, że ponownie zapadła w głęboki sen. Zanim jeszcze to się stało, przez jej głowę przemknęła alarmująca myśl - _Akkarin, co się z nim stało_?

Gdy obudziła się kolejny raz, czuła się znacznie lepiej. Uniosła się na ramionach i rozejrzała po małym pomieszczeniu. Jej łóżko, dwa krzesła po obu jego stronach i komoda pod ścianą były tutaj jedynymi meblami. Na szafie stało kilka świec, które rzucały ciepłe światło. W pokoju brakowało okna, lecz mimo to Sonea poczuła się bezpieczniej, niż gdy ocknęła się pierwszy raz. Naprzeciwko jej posłania była para drewnianych drzwi, zza których dobiegały do niej odgłosy rozmowy.

Odrzuciła koc na bok i zauważyła, że była rozebrana do samej koszuli. Zmarszczyła brwi i wciąż lekko się chwiejąc, wstała. Ostrożnie stawiając stopy na kamiennej posadzce, podeszła do drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę. W tej samej chwili, w której przekroczyła próg, rozmowy ucichły.

Zobaczyła przed sobą Cery'ego, Dorriena, Osena i... Lorlena, którzy siedząc wokół stołu, dyskutowali o czymś. Gdy pojawiła się w pokoju, wszyscy obrócili się w jej stronę. Pierwszy podniósł się Uzdrowiciel, a tuż za nim Administrator.

\- Soneo - powiedział Dorrien z ulgą, podchodząc do niej.

Jednak ona nie odrywała spojrzenia do twarzy Lorlena. Patrzył na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi, a jego zwykle niebieskie oczy wydawały się przygaszone. Nie miał na sobie szat, jedynie zwykłe ubranie. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej i przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że był bardzo podobny do Akkarina.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? - usłyszała pytanie rzucone przez Cery'ego.

\- Tak, dużo lepiej. Dziękuje - powiedziała słabym głosem.

Dorrien chwycił ją za rękę i poczuła sondującą wiązkę energii, gdy sprawdzał stan jej zdrowia. Następnie zaprowadził ją do stołu i Sonea zajęła jedno z wolnych miejsc.

\- Długo tak spałam?

Wzrokiem omiotła twarze zebranych. Lorlen przyłączył się do nich i usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

\- Cały dzień. Jest teraz środek nocy - odezwał się w końcu Osen.

Gdy wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie, natychmiast opuścił głowę.

\- Co? Dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? - warknęła.

\- Próbowaliśmy, ale spałaś jak zabita. Dorrien powiedział, że to lepiej dla ciebie. Byłaś wykończona - powiedział Cery.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Czy oni nie rozumieli, co się działo?!

\- Lorlen - zwróciła się do niego chłodno. - Co działo się w czasie, kiedy spałam? Co z Akkarinem? Zdążyłeś go ostrzec?

Administrator westchnął głośno, a Sonea poczuła strach ściskający ją za gardło.

\- Po kolei, Soneo... - powiedział. - Po tym, jak zabrali cię na rozmowę z królem, powiedziałem Osenowi i Dorrienowi wszystko, co do tej pory wiedziałem. Wiedzieliśmy także, że byłaś w niebezpieczeństwie. Dorrien zaproponował, że wyciągnie cię z królewskiego dworu. Osen, że skontaktuje się ze Złodziejami i znajdzie dla ciebie kryjówkę. Działaliśmy na ślepo, ale jak się okazuje, mieliśmy dobrze przeczucia...

\- To znaczy?

\- Gildia zaczęła cię szukać, jak tylko zniknęłaś. Balkan jest wściekły. Potrzebował cię na przesłuchaniu.

\- To i tak już...

\- Spróbowałem ostrzec Akkarina. Założyłem pierścień, ale nie wyczułem jego obecności po drugiej stronie. Nie wiem, czy otrzymał moją wiadomość.

\- Lorlen...

\- Jeszcze zanim Dorrien wyciągnął cię z Pałacu, Starszyzna dowiedziała się o podejrzeniach. Oskarżyli go, a on... zgodził się z nimi współpracować.

\- Lorlen! - krzyknęła i uderzyła pięścią w stół.

Umilkł i spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- To już i tak bez znaczenia. Królewscy magowie przeczytali moje wspomnienia. Wiedzą wszystko. Od samego początku, aż do chwili, gdy tutaj wróciłam.

Twarze trzech magów gwałtownie pobladły. Tylko Cery nie do końca rozumiał jej słowa i obserwował ją spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Rozumiesz? To, że Akkarin będzie z nimi współpracować, niczego nie zmienia. Merin ma przeciw niemu moje wspomnienia! Wszystko... Wszystko co było związane z nim... Jest w jego posiadaniu! - Jej głos załamał się.

Poczuła, jak do jej oczu nabiegły łzy. Ze złością zacisnęła pięści. Wszystko była stracone, jeśli Akkarin rzeczywiście oddał się w ich ręce. Nawet jeżeli Balkan nie miał jej... To królewscy magowie dostarczą mu dowodów.

\- Przecież... Odczytywanie myśli bez zgody...

\- Nikt mnie nie pytał o zgodę - warknęła.

\- Myśleliśmy, że byłaś w takim stanie, bo nie chciałaś z nimi współpracować. Ale żeby siłą... - usłyszała cichy szept Osena.

\- Było ich trzech. Nie miałam żadnych szans, gdy wdarli się do mojego umysłu.

\- Trzech? - Głos Lorlena był przepełniony mieszanką strachu i obrzydzenia.

Kiwnęła głową. Tamto zdarzenie łączyło się wyłącznie z bólem i upokorzeniem. Na samą myśl, łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu.

\- Czyli Akkarin jednak jest winny - stwierdził Osen.

Przyszpiliła go rozwścieczonym wzrokiem, aż mężczyzna znowu odwrócił głowę.

\- Akkarin jest niewinny - warknęła. - Moje wspomnienia mogłyby dostarczyć im także prawdziwy powód, dla którego nauczył się czarnej magii, ale on ich kompletnie interesował. Chcieli zebrać jak najwięcej oskarżeń... I znaleźli ich bardzo dużo, a przede wszystkim...

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Dorrien, gdy zamilkła.

\- Wystarczyłoby im tylko jedno! - syknęła i mocno zacisnęła pięści, czując złość. - Już pierwsze moje wspomnienie było niezbitym dowodem na to, że Akkarin zna i praktykuje zakazaną magię. Ale nie! - zerwała się i uderzyła pięścią w stół. - Brnęli dalej, przejrzeli wszystko, nie zostawiając na mnie suchej nitki! Jeśli chcieli mnie upokorzyć albo... - urwała, gdy żal ścisnął jej gardło na tyle, że nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie kolejnego słowa.

Widząc ból wypisany na jej twarzy, Lorlen podniósł się i mocno ją przytulił. Ten gest sprawił, że nie mogła dłużej powstrzymać łez. Wybuchnęła płaczem i odwzajemniła uścisk. Długo szlochała w jego pierś, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Było jej wstyd. Nawet wtedy, gdy królewscy magowie rozdarli jej wspomnienia na strzępy, nie uroniła ani jednej łzy. Jednak teraz nie mogła znaleźć w sobie tej wytrzymałości. Potrzebowała chwili słabości, by po chwili nabrać znów sił.

Kiedy się uspokoiła, Lorlen posadził ją na krześle i zajął miejsce obok. Dał jej jeszcze chwilę na ochłonięcie, zanim powiedział:

\- Soneo, chyba powinnaś nam w takim razie powiedzieć to, czego królewscy magowie wiedzieć nie chcieli.

Nie patrząc na niego kiwnęła słabo głową i nabrała do płuc głębszy oddech.

* * *

Chłodne, nocne powietrze połaskotało jej policzki, kiedy wyszli z tuneli pod Imardinem. Niebo nad ich głowami było zupełnie czarne, a liczne gwiazdy błyszczały jasno. Księżyc był zaledwie cienkim półkolem, więc nie dawał im wiele światła. Soneę to cieszyło. W ten sposób łatwiej będzie jej się ukryć.

Lorlen stanął tuż obok niej i westchnął ciężko.

Trudno było go przekonać, ale w końcu się zgodził. Był nadal przygnieciony historią Akkarina, która im opowiedziała. Wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z bólem w oczach i skrzywił się.

\- To samobójczy pomysł. Szuka cię cała Gildia, a ty tak po prostu chcesz wejść do jej serca - mruknął.

\- Dlatego w tym wszystkim potrzebuję ciebie. Pomożesz mi dostać się do Kopuły.

\- Kiedy wychodziłem z Gildii, powiedziałem, że wynajmę Złodziei, by cię szukali. Ale nie było mnie pół dnia i Balkan już na pewno zaczął coś podejrzewać.

\- Wymyślisz coś - ucięła i ściągnęła brwi.

Lorlen miał sporo racji. Pomysł, by przedrzeć się przez Gildię i dostać się do najpilniej strzeżonego miejsca, w którym trzymali Akkarina był co najmniej ryzykowny. Pocieszała ją jedynie myśl, że nawet jeśli ją złapią, to nie będzie stanowić dla nich żadnego pożytku. Wiedziała jednak, że nie bez powodu Akkarin kazał jej zostać w Gali. Ale skoro musiała uciekać... Gdzie miała się schować, jeśli nie w największym mieście w Kyralii?

\- Chodźmy - mruknęła i ruszyła przed siebie.

Całą drogę obmyślała swój plan. Wymagał od niej wiele opanowania i umiejętności, ale przede wszystkim... mocy. Nie była pewna, czy miała jej wystarczająco. Mocniej owinęła się płaszczem, gdy wiatr przedarł się przez jej cienką koszulę. Ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. Co jeśli strażnicy nie nabiorą się na jej plan? Będzie musiała improwizować.

Dotarli do bramy Gildii, ale ku jej zdziwieniu, nikt jej nie pilnował. Naciągnęła kaptur na głowę i wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy. Lorlen chciał poprowadzić ją dookoła, przez ogrody, za Domem Magów i Łaźniami. Jego zdaniem okolice Areny były zbyt dobrze pilnowane, by wybrać krótszą drogę.

Zanim dotarli do ogrodów, Sonea zauważyła skrytą w mroku Rezydencję Wielkiego Mistrza. Coś ścisnęło jej serce. Zatrzymała się, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku.

\- Soneo... - syknął cicho Lorlen.

Otrząsnęła się i szybko podążyła za nim. Nim zniknęli między gęstą roślinnością, odwróciła się i z żalem spojrzała na Rezydencję. To właśnie tam wszystko się zaczęło... Poczuła ból, gdy umysł wbrew jej woli podesłał jej obrazy ich częstych kłótni. Nawet te wspomnienia były przepełnione cierpieniem, które zadali jej magowie podczas przesłuchania.

Dotarcie do Kopuły zajęło im kilkanaście długich minut. Zatrzymali się za drzewami i przez pewien czas obserwowali wejście. Stało obok niego dwóch strażników w połyskujących zbrojach. Nieopodal kręciło się trzech magów. Dwóch z nich miało czerwone szaty, ale jeden z nich był Alchemikiem. To tylko wskazywało na to, jak osłabiona była Gildia. A Ichani byli coraz bliżej...

Jej serce zaczynało bić szybciej na samą myśl o Akkarinie, niecierpliwiąc się, by go zobaczyć.

\- Dasz radę odciągnąć magów na bok? - wyszeptała do kucającego obok Lorlena. W mroku nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy.

\- Mhm. Chociaż nie wiem na jak długo. Jak zorientują się, że to wszystko kłamstwo, zaalarmują Balkana i resztę - odparł cicho.

Odnalazła jego dłoń i zacisnęła wokół niej palce.

\- Postaraj się, proszę. Daj mi jak najwięcej czasu.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, Soneo.

Uśmiechnęła się blado, ale nie mógł tego widzieć.

\- Jesteś pewna, że poradzisz sobie z tymi strażnikami? - zapytał, gdy zabrała dłoń.

\- Nie martw się o mnie. Umiem o siebie zadbać.

\- Tak, ale jeśli cię załapią...

\- Nie dam im się złapać. Mam w tym pewną wprawę - zażartowała.

Lorlen milczał, aż nagle usłyszała cichy szmer, gdy jego buty przesunęły się po wysuszonej ściółce.

\- Lorlen - zatrzymała go. - Widzimy się w umówionym miejscu. Zanim jeszcze wzejdzie słońce.

Po tych słowach, Administrator zniknął. Zobaczyła go dopiero, gdy wyszedł z mroku i pewnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę trzech magów. Przysunęła się bliżej i nadstawiła uszu.

\- Administratorze - powitali go z szacunkiem.

Lorlen skinął im głową. Skrzyżował dłonie za plecami, zapewne po to, by ukryć ich drżenie.

\- Musicie natychmiast udać się do miasta. To rozkaz Balkana. Podobno w jednej z karczm przebywa Sonea. Jesteście pilnie potrzebni na miejscu.

\- A-ale... - zaczął jeden z nich.

\- Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Więcej opowiem wam po drodze - uciął. - Pospieszmy się, zanim znowu nam umknie.

\- Ale mieliśmy pilnować Wielkiego Mistrza - zauważył Alchemik.

Lorlen odchrząknął i uniósł wyżej głowę.

\- Zająłem się tym już. Za chwilę zjawi się tu więcej strażników.

Trzech magów wymieniło zakłopotane spojrzenia. Nie odważając się podważać słów Administratora, podążyli za nim. Sonea zamknęła oczy i odliczyła do stu. Wyprostowała się i zebrała w sobie całą odwagę. Miała nadzieję, że Lorlen zdąży ich w porę zgubić, a zasadzka Złodziei kupi jej trochę czasu.

Teraz... Pomyślała i mocniej naciągnęła na głowę kaptur. Przywołała do siebie obraz Merina. Pamiętała go doskonale. Aż zbyt dobrze zapamiętała każdy szczegół jego twarzy. Wysiliła wszystkie zmysły i zmaterializowała przed sobą niemal idealną iluzję Merina. Stworzyła go w złotym płaszczu, przez co nie musiała skupiać się na detalach jego ubioru. Jego twarz wyglądała niemal jak żywa. Cóż, skoro ta część planu się powiodła, od teraz powinno pójść z górki.

Zebrała w sobie odwagę i wyszła z ukrycia. Prowadząc przed sobą iluzję, szła w stronę strażników. Na jej skroniach pojawił się pot. Musiała skupiać się na każdym kroku, uważać, by podobizna nie uległa zachwianiu. Stąpała po kruchym lodzie. Nie była pewna na jak długo starczy jej mocy, by podtrzymać wiarygodny obraz króla. Serce w jej piersi zaczęło dudnić o jej żebra.

Zauważyli ją dopiero, gdy podeszła naprawdę blisko. Najpierw jeden z nich podniósł głowę, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Szturchnął łokciem swojego kompana i ten również wlepił w nią i fałszywego Merina zaskoczone spojrzenie. Wyglądali, jakby odebrało im mowę. To tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że jak na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Zanim zdążą go rozpoznać, będzie po wszystkim.

Zbliżając się do nich zaczęła odczuwać drżenie nóg. Jej oddech przyspieszył. Zaczynała panikować. To było trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała.

Zatrzymała się w bezpiecznej odległości od strażników. Dopiero wtedy odzyskali zdolność mówienia. Pokłonili się nisko.

\- Wasza wysokość - powiedzieli chórem, nie podnosząc wzroku z poziomu swoich stóp.

\- Król chce się widzieć się z Wielkim Mistrzem - powiedziała zza pleców Merina, obniżając swój głos.

Jej iluzja zamigotała przez chwilę i Sonea w duchu podziękowała za to, ze strażnicy wciąż trwali w niskim pokłonie. Otaczający ich mrok również dawał jej większą szansę na ich oszukanie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ta sztuczka wprost wysysa z niej zapasy energii. Jeszcze moment, a będzie musiała ją przerwać, by nie zemdleć z wycieńczenia.

\- Tak jest - powiedział jeden z nich i wciąż pochylając się nisko, odsunął się na bok. Drugi z nich otworzył przed nią drzwi.

Sonea pchnęła iluzję przed siebie i wprowadziła ich do mrocznego wnętrza kopuły. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za jej plecami, fałszywy Merin rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Jęknęła cicho i niemal nie osunęła się na kolana, gdy zaatakował ją nagły zawrót głowy. Zużyła mnóstwo energii.

Usłyszała cichy szelest i podniosła wzrok w kierunku z którego biło słabe światło. Zobaczyła go, gdy wstał z miękkiego piasku, który ścielił się pod ich stopami. Jej serce zabiło mocniej. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi na widok nieznajomej postaci przed nim. Nie mógł jej rozpoznać. Wciąż miała na sobie kaptur i stała w cieniu. Ruszyła w jego stronę.

Powoli ściągnęła z siebie płaszcz, który cicho opadł na ziemię. Usłyszała, jak Akkarin wypuścił z ust krótkie westchnięcie. Jego oczy błysnęły jaśniej, a rysy jego twarzy złagodniały.

\- Akkarin... - wyszeptała, przyspieszając.

Oszołomiony, stał jak wyryty, patrząc na jej zbliżającą się postać. Sonea miała ochotę rzucić się biegiem, by jak najprędzej znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

Z cichym westchnięciem objęła go w pasie i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś. Wciągnęła do nozdrzy jego zapach.

\- Soneo... - powiedział cicho i po chwili wahania przytulił ją mocniej.

Wczepiła się palcami w materiał jego szaty. Nagle, Akkarin drgnął i odsunął ją od siebie jednym stanowczym ruchem.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Musiałam cię zobaczyć...

\- Oszalałaś? Gildia cię szuka, a ty zjawiasz się tu w środku nocy i myślisz, że iluzja Merina zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo? - skarcił ją.

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie na dźwięk jego głosu.

\- Ale przecież zadziałała, prawda? - zapytała, wyzywająco unosząc brodę.

Akkarin pokręcił głową i ściągnął usta.

\- Miałaś być w Galii... - mruknął.

\- Przecież wiesz, co tam się stało - przerwała mu. - Dorrien i ja cudem uszliśmy z życiem. Nie przeżył nikt, kto był w środku. Miałam tam zostać? Po tym co widziałam? Akkarin, oni wszyscy zostali zamordowani przy użyciu czarnej magii.

\- To było do przewidzenia... - syknął. - Może jeśli Balkan się o tym dowie, zdołam powstrzymać tę farsę. Dopóki nie zdobędą dowodów... - urwał, gdy zobaczył jak jej twarz gwałtownie pobladła. - Soneo?

\- Osen zdradził - wyparowała. - Lorlen powiedział mu o wszystkim, ale nikomu więcej. Dlatego chciał nas ściągnąć do Imardinu. Żeby wyjaśnić to, co napisałam w swoim liście. Był przekonany, że grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chciał tego wywlekać na zewnątrz!

Akkarin mocniej zmarszczył brwi i już otworzył usta, ale Sonea ciągnęła dalej:

\- To moja wina. Zamiast się ukryć, poszłam od razu do Lorlena. Myślałam, że jeszcze zdążę to odkręcić. I tak by się stało, ale Osen nie dotrzymał obietnicy. Ostrzegł Balkana, który poinformował Starszyznę. Wiem, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć - wtrąciła, gdy Akkarin kolejny raz spróbował wejść jej w słowo. - Ale to już nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść wściekłości w jego spojrzeniu.

\- Zabrali mnie do królewskiego pałacu. Czekało tam na mnie trzech królewskich magów. - Oczy Akkarina rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, lecz po chwili wybuchł w nich gniew.

\- Królewscy magowie? Jak on śmiał zrobić coś takiego?! - warknął.

\- Wdarli się do mojego umysłu - dodała, a jej głos zachwiał się lekko. - Nie mogłam nic poradzić! Było ich za dużo... Akkarin! - jęknęła, gdy zaczął nerwowo chodzić w tą i z powrotem.

\- Nie mieli prawa cię dotknąć, jeśli Starszyzna nie wyraziła na to zgody! - syknął i zatrzymał się nagle. - Balkan... - wydusił z siebie, zaciskając pięści.

\- Wyciągnęli ze mnie wszystko. Znają każde moje wspomnienie, które dotyczy ciebie... - mówiła coraz ciszej.

Akkarin wydał z siebie wściekłe warknięcie, a kula światła nad jego głową zamigotała.

\- Wiedzą także... o nas... - wyszeptała słabo.

Wbił w nią surowe spojrzenie. Natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, czując łzy nabiegające do oczu.

\- Przepraszam... - wydukała, powstrzymując płacz.

Usłyszała szmer szat i nagle została zamknięta w silnym uścisku. Akkarin przyciągnął ją do siebie i z całych sił przytulił.

\- Powinnam była cię posłuchać - jęknęła.

\- To nie twoja wina - powiedział poważnie. - Nie mogłaś przewidzieć czegoś takiego. Nawet ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że Merin posunął się aż tak daleko.

Oparła głowę o jego tors i usłyszała dzikie bicie jego serca.

\- Merin chce się ciebie pozbyć. Wiem, że zgodziłeś się współpracować ze Starszyzną, ale to nie ma znaczenia, skoro i tak mają przeciwko tobie niezbite dowody.

Akkarin odsunął ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki i zajrzał głęboko w jej załzawione oczy.

\- Musisz stąd uciekać Soneo - powiedział. - Zbyt wiele wiesz. Merin będzie chciał pozbyć się także ciebie, gdy już się ze mną upora. Albo będzie próbował wykorzystać cię przeciwko mnie. Tak czy inaczej, nie możesz zostać w mieście.

\- C-co...?

\- Nie jesteś tu bezpieczna.

\- Nie zostawię cię! Nie po raz drugi! - jęknęła i chwyciła szatę na jego piersi.

\- A ja nie pozwolę, by spotkało cię coś złego. Zaufaj mi - mruknął nisko.

\- Nie! Ostatnim razem też tak mówiłeś i sam widzisz jak to się skończyło! - Łzy w jej oczach rozbłysły na nowo.

\- Ciszej, Soneo... - szepnął. Pochylił się i pocałował jej rozchylone usta. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, a w sercu poczuła przeszywający ból.

Ból nasilił się, gdy Akkarin się odsunął. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko jeszcze bardziej wymyka się jej spod kontroli. Szczęście, które przy nim odnajdywała, przesypywało jej się przez palce. Desperacko próbowała je zatrzymać, ale wiedziała, że była na straconej pozycji.

\- Ale zanim to nastąpi, musisz jeszcze coś zrobić. Idź do Rezydencji. Słuchaj mnie uważnie. - Chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie. - Za lustrem w mojej sypialni jest ukryty klucz. Znajdź go i zejdź do piwnicy. Takan otworzy dla ciebie schowek. Będzie tam kufer. Znajdziesz w nim kilka książek. Weź je wszystkie i uważaj na nie, to książki o czarnej magii. Znalazłem je w podziemiach Gildii, ale teraz już nie są tam bezpieczne.

\- Po co mi te książki? - zapytała, drżąc na całym ciele.

\- Ichani mogą zaatakować Imardin w każdej chwili. Jesteś wobec nich bezbronna. Musisz je przeczytać - mówił spokojnym głosem, nie przestając przyglądać się jej twarzy. - Ale najpierw uciekaj z miasta, dobrze? Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek.

\- Akkarin, proszę cię...

\- Soneo, musisz być dzielna. Wiem, że dasz radę.

Łzy potoczyły się po jej twarzy.

\- Nie mów tak, jakbyśmy mieli się więcej nie zobaczyć! - krzyknęła.

Jego twarz przeszył grymas bólu.

\- A co z tobą? Skażą cię na śmierć! - ciągnęła dalej.

\- Nie ośmielą się - powiedział, ale nie brzmiał na zbyt przekonanego.

\- Chodź ze mną - błagała, mając nadzieję, że być może jej posłucha.

Akkarin pokręcił głową, a lewy kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy powstrzymał półuśmiech.

\- Zgodziłem się z nimi współpracować. Nie mogę tak po prostu uciec. Balkan zwołał na jutro przesłuchanie i zamierzam się na nim stawić - powiedział stanowczo.

Poczuła złość na samą siebie. To, że Akkarin tkwił tutaj uwięziony, było jej winą. To ona go w to wszystko wpakowała i żadne jego zapewniania nie zmienią tego, co myślała. Czekała go straszliwa kara, którą sama na niego ściągnęła.

\- Proszę, nie rób tego. Możemy stąd uciec. Wejścia pilnuje tylko dwóch strażników...

\- Nie - uciął ostro. - Za chwilę w Imardinie może wybuchnąć prawdziwe piekło, a wtedy magowie zrozumieją, że popełnili błąd. - Wyraz jego twarz złagodniał. - Idź Soneo, zanim zjawi się tutaj prawdziwy Merin.

Podniosła z piasku swój płaszcz, ciągle drżąc ze strachu i smutku. Łzy nieprzerwanie toczyły się po jej twarzy. Ubrała się i już chciała ruszyć ku drzwiom, gdy coś ją zatrzymało. Jej serce piekło ją żywym ogniem, a ucisk w klatce piersiowej stał się nie do zniesienia. Odwróciła się i spojrzała wprost w jego czarne oczy. Były tak przeraźliwie smutne, że myślała, że z żalu ugną się pod nią kolana.

Kilkoma krokami znalazła się przy nim i wplatając palce w jego gęste włosy, zachłannie wpiła się w jego usta. Akkarin mocniej przyciągnął ją do siebie i odpowiedział na jej pocałunek. Jej gardło ścisnęło się w smutku, gdy Akkarin mruknął cicho.

Odsunęła się od niego i drżącymi dłońmi dotknęła jego policzka. Jego mroczne spojrzenie z nietypową dla niego czułością przesunęło się po jej twarzy.

\- Gdy spotkamy się kolejny raz, przypomnij mi, że miałam ci coś powiedzieć - szepnęła.

Kolejny raz wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. Jego wargi były ciepłe i słodkie.

_A więc tak smakuje ostatnie pożegnanie._

* * *

Szła w stronę Rezydencji, co chwilę potykając się o własne nogi. Poradziła sobie ze strażnikami, usypiając ich na kilka minut. Gdy się obudzą, nie będą nic pamiętać. Na samą myśl o tym, jak łatwo mogli stamtąd uciec, mocniej zaciskała pięści. Wiedziała jednak, że Akkarin miał dużo racji. Jako, że magowie mieli do czynienia z Wielkim Mistrzem, będą ostrożniej podejmować decyzję i być może Akkarin uniknie najsurowszej kary. Ale jeżeli nie...

Odpędziła od siebie te myśli i skupiła się wyłącznie na marszu.

Wykorzystała cień alejek w ogrodzie i dotarła do Rezydencji. Niegdyś ten widok budził w niej niechęć, lecz teraz czuła sentymentalny smutek, patrząc na skryty w mroku budynek. Zdecydowała się nie korzystać z głównych drzwi. Akkkarin nic jej na ten temat nie wspominał, ale wolała nie ryzykować, w razie gdyby magowie zabezpieczyli je zaklęciem. Przypomniała sobie, w jaki sposób razem z Cerynim, lata temu podglądali Akkarina. Okna w piwnicy były na tyle duże, by jej drobna sylwetka mogła się w nich przecisnąć.

Gdy znalazła się w środku, przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, nasłuchując niepokojących dźwięków. Jednak w Rezydencji rozbrzmiewała wyłącznie martwa cisza. Stawiając kroki tak cicho, jak tylko była w stanie, weszła schodami do głównego holu. Jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności, jednak bezksiężycowa noc nie ułatwiała jej zadania. Na szczęście znała to mieszkanie na pamięć. Po omacku, odszukała poręcz schodów i wspięła się na pierwsze piętro.

Zatrzymała się przed jego sypialnią i wstrzymała oddech. Nigdy wcześniej tam nie wchodziła. Wielokrotnie czuła niepohamowaną chęć, by się tam znaleźć i chociaż przez chwilę rozejrzeć, jednak zawsze brakowało jej odwagi. Teraz również czuła strach. Ale nie był to strach nastoletniej dziewczyny, tylko coś dużo głębszego i dojrzalszego. Każdy jej kawałek bał się tego, co mógł przynieść kolejny dzień. Przerażało ją to, co mogło się stać, jeśli magowie nie znajdą żadnych środków łagodzących dla zbrodni, której dopuścił się Akkarin. Bała się, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy jego twarzy. Jego gniewnego spojrzenia, które raz na jakiś czas łagodniało i stawało się przejrzyste, niczym nocne niebo. Lękała się, że nie dostanie kolejnej szansy, by powiedzieć mu to, co tak naprawdę czuła.

Jej dłoń oparła się na ciemnym drewnie i lekko pchnęła drzwi do środka.

Obawiała się także znalezienia klucza oraz tajemnicy, której skrywał.

W końcu przemogła się i przekroczyła próg. Na pierwszy rzut oka, pokój wyglądał dość zwyczajnie. Rozejrzała się z zainteresowaniem i jej wzrok przykuło natychmiast szerokie łoże, stojące na samym środku. Ze ściśniętym gardłem, podeszła do niego i usiadła na miękkim materacu. Pogładziła aksamitną narzutę w kolorze ciemnoczerwonego wina. Nachyliła się i przytuliła twarz do poduszki. Jego zapach wdarł się do jej nozdrzy. Żal ścisnął jej gardło, więc natychmiast wyprostowała się i spojrzała na wysokie lustro wiszące na ścianie.

Odsunęła je na bok i dość długo błądziła dłońmi po gładkiej ścianie, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazywać na skrytkę. Po paru minutach, westchnęła zrezygnowana i już chciała zaryzykować zapaleniem kuli na głową, gdy uderzyła ją myśl; nie sprawdziła samego lustra.

Jej przypuszczenia okazały się być słuszne. Rama była lekko poluzowana i gdy ją odgięła, na podłogę wypadł mały ciemny przedmiot. Stuknął głośno o podłogę, aż wstrzymała oddech.

Zatarła po sobie ślady i zeszła na dół. Takan powinien być w Rezydencji. To dziwne, że jeszcze jej nie usłyszał. Może powinna poszukać go w kuchni? A może Akkarin się mylił i służącego nie było na miejscu? Nagle usłyszała kroki, dobiegające z podziemi. Skryła się w cieniu i wstrzymała oddech.

\- Pani Soneo? - dotarł do niej cichy szept, a następnie zobaczyła znajomą sylwetkę.

\- Takan... - odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Pan Akkarin prosił...

\- Pokaż mi tę skrytkę, Takanie - powiedziała cicho, podchodząc bliżej.

Służący zmierzył ją swoim czujnym spojrzeniem, z którego ział niepokój i skinął głową. Zaprowadził ją do piwnicy. Poprosił ją, by pomogła mu odsunąć jeden z regałów stojących przy ścianie. Zrobiła to, używając siły własnych mięśni zamiast magii, na co Takan skrzywił się z dezaprobatą. Następnie, gdy już stali przed nagą ścianą, mężczyzna położył dłoń na jednej z cegieł i wtedy mur drgnął. Sonea obserwowała, jak odsuwa się na bok, ujawniając niewielką wnękę. Wewnątrz niej stał kufer, tak jak powiedział wcześniej Akkarin.

Drżącymi z podekscytowania dłońmi, użyła klucza i podniosła ciężkie wieko. Na dnie kufra leżały trzy książki. Wszystkie wyglądały na bardzo stare i naruszone przez upływ czasu. Wzięła jedną z nich do rąk i przyjrzała się wypłowiałej okładce. Wtedy wyczuła na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Takana.

Odwróciła się i rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się słabo i z szacunkiem skinął głową.

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu się dogadaliście. Odkąd pamiętam, ze smutkiem patrzyłem na Pani niechęć do Akkarina - powiedział uprzejmie.

\- Och... - wyrwało jej się.

Ogarnął ją ogromny smutek. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez, które nagle nabiegły jej do oczu.

\- Gdyby tylko stało się to trochę wcześniej - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok.

Chwyciła trzy zakurzone wolumeny i schowała je pod swoją obszerną koszulą. Gdy się wyprostowała, Takan wciąż nie oderwał od niej spojrzenia.

\- No co? - mruknęła, odrobinę już zirytowana natrętną obecnością służącego.

\- Wybacz, ale Akkarin mnie o to prosił - powiedział, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Akkarin? - uniosła brwi, zdziwiona.

No tak, przecież Takan miał przy sobie ukryty pierścień. Akkarin mógł jego oczami obserwować wszystko, co tylko zechciał. A to oznaczało, że teraz też ja widział. Zawstydzona, odwróciła wzrok i poczuła rumieniec wpełzający na twarz.

\- Powiedz mu...

\- On wszystko słyszy - przerwał jej.

Otworzyła usta, lecz zamknęła je. Skarciła się w myślach. Przecież znała zasady działania krwawych pierścieni. Już chciała się odezwać, gdy jej myśli zostały rozdarte przez donośne wołanie mentalne.

\- _Ona jest w Gildii!_ \- wrzasnął głos, należący do Balkana. - _Była przy kopule! Nie mogła uciec za daleko! Macie ją natychmiast złapać!_

Gdy przekaz ucichł, Sonea skrzywiła się i zaklęła głośno. Plan Lorlena przestał właśnie działać.

Nagle Takan drgnął i chwycił ją za ramię. Gdy na niego spojrzała, zauważyła, że zdążył otworzyć przejście w murze.

\- Chodź Soneo, wyprowadzę cię tunelami. Musisz uciekać - powiedział podniesionym głosem, a w jego oczach błysnął strach.

Skinęła głową i przełknęła ślinę.

\- Prowadź - wyszeptała i skupiła się na jego miodowych oczach.


	19. Intruz

_A/N: Najuprzejmiej przepraszam, że kazałam Wam znowu czekać, ale niestety pisanie zajmuje trochę czasu :) Szczególnie kiedy ostatnio były takie upały, że nie miałam siły usiąść z komputerem... Dziękuję za cierpliwość, ale także za to, że czytacie to co piszę. Oto kolejny rozdział :)._

* * *

**"Intruz"**

Całą drogę przemierzyli biegiem. Takan nawet na moment nie puścił rękawa jej koszuli, jakby się obawiał, że Sonea mogła się zgubić. Serce w jej piersi dudniło głośno i znacznie szybciej niż dźwięk ich kroków. Dopiero po kilku długich minutach Takan zwolnił. Miała szczęście, że gdy usłyszeli głos Balkana, była akurat z nim. Bez jego pomocy nie zdołałaby tak szybko opuścić Gildii. Nie dopytywała skąd wiedział o wołaniu mentalnym, bo domyślała się, że to Akkarin go ostrzegł i kazał mu ją wyprowadzić z Rezydencji.

\- Tędy - wyszeptał służący, obierając korytarz po lewej stronie.

\- Skąd tak dobrze znasz tunele? - zapytała, wciąż zdyszana.

\- Przemieszczałem się nimi często, kiedy Akkarin wychodził... - zaczął, lecz nagle umilkł, jakby niepewny czy mógł zdradzić jej resztę prawdy.

\- ... pozbywać się szpiegów? - dokończyła z niego.

W świetle bladej kuli nad ich głowami, którą pozwoliła sobie zawiesić, zobaczyła jak mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Tak. Zgadza się. Widzę, że Akkarin powiedział Pani wszystko.

\- Wszystko... Mów mi po prostu Sonea, dobrze?

\- Dobrze, Pani... Dobrze Soneo - odparł po krótkim wahaniu. - Za chwilę wyjdziemy z tuneli w slumsach. Ja będę musiał wrócić. Dopóki Akkarin jest w Gildii...

\- Rozumiem, nie tłumacz się. Jak tylko znajdę się na zewnątrz, dam sobie radę - zapewniła go, chociaż serce w jej piersi podskoczyło nerwowo na myśl, że znów zostanie sama.

Po kolejnych kilku minutach marszu, dotarli do studzienki ściekowej. Sonea bez słowa uniosła ją i przesunęła na bok, torując sobie drogę. Zanim jeszcze podciągnęła się w górę, spojrzała na Takana.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała i skinęła głową.

\- To ja ci dziękuję Soneo - odpowiedział, niemal uroczystym tonem.

\- Za co? - zdziwiła się.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się słabo, a jego oczy błysnęły jaśniej.

\- Za to, że mu uwierzyłaś. Że dałaś mu nadzieję.

Poczuła, jak jej policzki stały się gorące. Była świadoma, że Akkarin mógł dzielić ze swoich służącym, a raczej przyjacielem, wspomnienia, ale nie wiedziała jak wiele mu ujawnił. Czy Takan wiedział o tym, co wydarzyło się w górach? Czy znał uczucia Akkarina i czy były one tak samo silne jak jej własne?

\- Nie wiem o jakiej nadziei mówisz. Akkarin jest w fatalnej sytuacji, a ja kolejny raz go opuściłam. Nie masz mi za co dziękować - powiedziała, potrząsając głową.

\- Mylisz się. - Takan zawahał się na chwilę, jakby kalkulując to, ile mógł jej wyjawić. - On potrzebował ciebie bardziej niż... - nagle umilkł i Sonea domyśliła, że został uciszony przez samego Akkarina.

Świadomość, że mógł słyszeć ich rozmowę, sprawiła, że jeszcze mocniej się zarumieniła. Jej serce zostało przeszyte przez kolejne ukłucie bólu.

\- Pójdę już - powiedziała szybko i złapała się rękoma krawędzi studzienki.

\- Uważaj na siebie.

Skinęła głową i zacisnęła zęby. Miała przerażające uczucie, że ogląda jego twarz ostatni raz.

\- Będę - mruknęła i wyszła na zewnątrz.

* * *

Stał i ze ściśniętym sercem obserwował twarze zebranych magów. Było ich mniej, niż zazwyczaj. Zgromadziła się zaledwie połowa z tych, którzy zwykle pojawiali się na zebraniach. Spodziewał się, że Przesłuchanie Wielkiego Mistrza ściągnie większe tłumy, ale zapomniał, że przecież sami rozesłali wielu Wojowników do patrolowania granicy. Nie mógł także zapomnieć o tych, którzy polegli w Galii.

Akkarin stał na środku, ubrany w swoje czarne szaty, a jego chłodny wzrok przesuwał się po twarzach zgromadzonych. Balkan przed chwilą skończył swoją oskarżycielską przemowę. Większa część magów, która znała sprawę tylko z plotek i domysłów, wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywali się w nieruchomą sylwetkę Akkarina.

\- Wielki Mistrzu - kolejny raz rozległ się głos Balkana. - Czy chciałbyś coś powiedzieć?

\- Być może - odezwał się czystym i beznamiętnym głosem. - Ale najpierw chciałbym poznać twoje dowody, Mistrzu Balkanie.

Jak na razie ani Merin, ani dwóch jego magów nie zabrało głosu. Siedzieli na szczycie podwyższenia i obserwowali całą sytuację w milczeniu. Lorlen zastanawiał się, kiedy zdecydują się ujawnić to, co siłą wyciągnęli z Sonei.

Sonea... Miał nadzieję, że poradziła sobie i nie czekała na niego zbyt długo. Nie mógł stawić się w umówionym miejscu w porcie, ale zanim został z powrotem zaciągniętych przez wściekłych Wojowników do Gildii, zdążył ostrzec Złodziei.

\- Mam dowody na konspirację, której dopuściłeś się wraz z Administratorem - rzucił, zaciskając zęby.

Lorlen spiął się instynktownie i zerknął na Akkarina. Ten jak zwykle nie dał po sobie poznać żadnych emocji. Zawsze podziwiał go za umiejętność zachowania zimnej krwi, nawet kiedy tracił grunt pod stopami.

\- Z ciekawością ich posłucham. Chciałbym jednak przypomnieć, że sam zgodziłem się z wami współpracować, by wyjaśnić tę sytuację, a Lorlen działając w dobrej wierze, chciał doprowadzić do odnalezienia Sonei - powiedział chłodno, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Wojownika.

\- Administrator wyprowadził dwóch Wojowników i Alchemika do slumsów, gdzie czekała na nich pułapka zorganizowana przez Złodziei. - Balkan starał się mówić spokojnie, ale Lorlen z łatwością wyczuł gniew w jego głosie.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś sugerował, że to sam Administrator Gildii uknuł spisek i wciągnął naszych ludzi w pułapkę.

\- Bo podejrzewam, że tak było. Chciał pomóc ci uciec, odciągając ich od Kopuły.

Akkarin uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, a jego usta na krótką chwilę wygięły się w drwiącym półuśmiechu.

\- Odważne przypuszczenia. Ja stawiałbym raczej na to, że Złodzieje próbowali chronić Soneę - powiedział, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Tak czy inaczej, jak widzisz, nie uciekłem.

Lorlen poczuł zimny dreszcz z chwilą, gdy Akkarin wymówił imię Sonei. Zaskoczyło go, że wolał zrzucić wszelkie podejrzenia na nią, by chronić własną skórę.

\- Wiesz gdzie może być teraz Mistrzyni Sonea? - przemówił Mistrz Sarrin, z troską marszcząc czoło.

\- Nie. Nie mam pojęcia, gdy może teraz przebywać - odparł bez zastanowienia.

\- To kłamstwo! - wybuchnął Balkan. - Doskonale wiesz, gdzie ona jest! Współpracujecie, by chronić dowody, które Sonea posiada! Pewnie sama zna czarną magię, dlatego się przed nami ukrywa!

Akkarin zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Mistrzu Balkanie, twoja wyobraźnia mnie zaskakuje.

\- Więc jaki jest twoim zdaniem powód, dla którego Sonea przed nami ucieka? - warknął Balkan, zaciskając pięści.

Lorlen wstrzymał oddech, a jego ciało ogarnęło niesamowite napięcie. Atmosfera była przepełniona wrogimi emocjami, które emanowały z podobną siłą zarówno z Akkarina, jak i z Arcymistrza Wojowników. Miał wrażenie, że znajdują się o krok od rozpętania się prawdziwej awantury.

\- Może boi się kolejnego spotkania z królewskimi magami oraz tego, że kolejny raz zostanie poddana torturom - powiedział z przerażającym spokojem.

Lorlen niemal nie zakrztusił się powietrzem, które wciąż trzymał w płucach. Akkarin zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć, ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Miał ochotę się roześmiać. Tylko on potrafił jednym zdaniem z oskarżonego przerodzić się w oskarżyciela.

Jak tylko ucichły słowa Akkarina, w sali wybuchła istna burza. Magowie wykrzykiwali słowa oburzenia w kierunku dwóch królewskich magów oraz samego króla. Mogli nigdy nie przepadać za Soneą, lub nawet jej nie akceptować, ale poza ich uprzedzeniami do dziewczyny ze slumsów, istniało coś dużo ważniejszego. Nienawiść do wtrącania się w ich sprawy. A już w szczególności przez królewskich magów.

Głosy podniosły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jeden z mężczyzn w złotej szacie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Lorlen zauważył, że Balkan wymienił zdezorientowane spojrzenia z Merinem i poczuł cień nadziei. Najwidoczniej obaj nie zakładali, że Akkarin wykorzysta przeciwko nim ich największą kartę przetargową.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy! - krzyknął Balkan, próbując przedrzeć się przez ogarniający go harmider.

Akkarin wciąż milczał z ledwie zauważalnym półuśmiechem na ustach, jakby delektując się awanturą, którą rozpętał.

\- Skandal! - dotarł do nich głos z tłumu.

\- To niezgodne z Kodeksem!

\- Hańba!

\- Żądamy wyjaśnień!

\- Cisza! - ryknął Merin, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

W pomieszczeniu prawie natychmiast zapanował idealny spokój. Jednak magowie nie przestali świdrować króla i dwójki jego towarzyszy rozwścieczonymi spojrzeniami.

\- To - powiedział Balkan, głosem drżącym z emocji - nie ma nic wspólnego z oskarżeniami, które na tobie ciążą, Wielki Mistrzu.

\- Czyżby? - Akkarin uniósł jedną brew. - Zdawało mi się, że oskarżono mnie o znajomość czarnej magii, twierdząc, że Sonea ma na to niezbite dowody. Jednak jakoś jej tutaj nie widzę. Zamiast tego, została oddana w ręce królewskich magów, którzy torturami zmusili ją do mówienia. Czy tak się postępuje ze świadkiem?

\- Nie mieliście prawa! Gildia ma pierwszeństwo w sprawach wewnętrznych! Gwarantuje nam to prawo! - z tłumu wyłonił się mężczyzna w zielonej szacie. Jego oczy płonęły w gniewie.

\- Trudno się więc jej dziwić, że nie chciała się z tobą spotkać Mistrzu Balkanie - kontynuował Akkarin, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - W końcu sam ją wydałeś.

Sala wybuchła kolejną falą krzyków. Lorlen nie mógł się nadziwić łatwości, z jaką przychodziło Akkarinowi manipulowanie tak dużą grupą ludzi. Dali mu się podburzyć kilkoma słowami i nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak sprytnie wykorzystywał ich do swoich celów.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że królewscy magowie mogą przedstawić nam niezbite dowody na to, że jesteś winny - warknął Wojownik, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.

\- Jeśli Wielki Mistrz mówi prawdę - odezwała się Vinara, która dotychczas obserwowała ich w milczeniu. - To nie możemy wierzyć ich słowom. Ani obrazom, które mogą nam przekazać. Trudno mi zaakceptować to, że królewscy przedstawiciele naszego społeczeństwa mogli posunąć się do czegoś tak odrażającego... Ale jeśli rzeczywiście Mistrzyni Sonea została poddana torturom... - zamilkła i potrząsnęła głową. - W ten sposób mogła pokazać im co tylko chcieli zobaczyć. Nie mogę być pewna waszych intencji, skoro w tajemnicy przed nami przesłuchujecie kluczowego świadka.

\- Zapewniam, że uzyskaliśmy jedynie jej prawdziwe wspomnienia - powiedział mag w złotej szacie.

\- Więc nie zaprzeczacie - stwierdziła Uzdrowicielka.

Odpowiedziało jej wyłącznie milczenie, na co zebrani magowie kolejny raz rozgorzeli głośnymi rozmowami.

\- Przecież tu chodzi o zakazaną magię! Jak możecie mieć wątpliwości! - wykrzyknął Balkan w stronę obecnych.

Przez kolejne kilka minut, Balkan wraz z magami króla próbowali uspokoić nastroje, jednak bezskutecznie. Lorlen na własnej skórze czuł napięcie, które nagromadziło się w Radzie Gildii. Omiótł spojrzeniem obraz szalejącej na jego oczach awantury, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na niewzruszonej sylwetce Akkarina. W tym samym momencie, Akkarin odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Przez chwilę patrzył na zdumione oblicze Administratora, po czym puścił mu oko. Lorlen poczuł, jak kąciki jego ust mimowolnie wędrują w górę. To był sygnał, którego używali jako nowicjusze. Za każdym razem, kiedy Akkarin pakował ich w kłopoty i zdawało się, że gorzej być już nie mogło, Akkarinowi udawało się ocalić im skórę.

* * *

Miała wrażenie, że wystarczyłoby jej jeszcze kilka rund po pokoju, a na środku pojawiłaby się widoczna ścieżka, którą wytarła swoimi butami. Od dłuższego czasu nieprzerwanie kręciła się w kółko, licząc własne kroki. Próbowała wszystkiego, co mogłoby odciągnąć jej myśli od przesłuchania, które właśnie trwało. Wiele by oddała, by się tam znaleźć, jednak nie miała wyboru. Zmuszona była czekać na powrót Osena. Świadomość tego, że gdy już usłyszy, co się tam wydarzyło, będzie dawno po wszystkim, przyprawiała ją o mdłości.

\- Przestań chodzić w kółko. Jeszcze chwila i się porzygam.

Zatrzymała się i posłała Cery'emu mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak wyszczerzył się do niej, prezentując przy tym swoje idealnie proste zęby. Ten uśmiech zawsze ją rozluźniał. Westchnęła ciężko i osunęła się na podłogę.

\- To ja za moment się porzygam - jęknęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Jak długo może trwać jedno przesłuchanie? Jeszcze trochę i zacznę walić głową w ścianę.

\- Cierpliwości - powiedział, wyciągając zza pasa swój krótki nóż.

Zaczął rzucać nim przed siebie, a sztylet za każdym razem wbijał się w drewno pod ich stopami. Sonea uniosła głowę i przyjrzała się wysadzanej klejnotami rękojeści. Już gdzieś widziała podobne zdobienia.

\- Akkarin ma identyczny - stwierdziła, marszcząc brwi.

Cery chwycił nóż i przelotnie obejrzał go z każdej strony.

\- To był prezent.

\- Od niego? - zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Mhm. Mniej więcej po roku naszej współpracy dostałem go od twojego Wielkiego Mistrza. To była... pamiętna akcja i paru moich ludzi niemal przypłaciło ją życiem. Akkarin uznał, że poza pieniędzmi należy mi się coś jeszcze. Muszę przyznać, że od tego czasu nie rozstaje się z tym... podarkiem.

Sonea zamyśliła się na chwilę. Początkowo, wieść że Cery od kilku lat współpracował z Akkarinem w likwidowaniu szpiegów, tym samym stając się jednym z najbardziej wpływowych Złodziei, wprawiła ją w niemałe zaskoczenie. Dopiero później ze złością wytknęła mu, że mógł jej powiedzieć o tym wiele razy ale tego nie zrobił.

\- Kiedy dokładnie to się zaczęło? Wasza umowa? - zapytała.

\- Krótko po tym, gdy Akkarin wyciągnął mnie z łap Ferguna. W zamian za swoją pomoc chciał, abym dla niego pracował - powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie narzekałem, tym bardziej że dzięki kasie, którą mi płacił, mogłem zbudować sobie silną pozycję.

\- Tylko dzięki pieniądzom? - mruknęła, mrużąc oczy.

\- No może nie tylko. - Cery przewrócił oczami. - Akkarin był idealnym partnerem w rozmowach ze Złodziejami.

Sonea pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że Wielki Mistrz Gildii był człowiekiem, który mieszał się w sprawy złodziejskiego półświatka.

Wstała i podeszła do maleńkiego okna na poddaszu, skąd miała widok na brudne ulice slumsów. Cery znalazł dla nich tę kryjówkę zanim jeszcze opuściła ich poprzednią kwaterę. Miała tu wrócić po rozmowie z Akkarinem - z nim, lub bez niego... To miejsce przez krótki czas mogło uchodzić za bezpieczne schronienie przed Gildią.

Usłyszeli kroki na schodach i oboje w napięciu zwrócili się w ich kierunku. Nagle ich oczom ukazała się głowa Dorriena, niosącego tacę z jedzeniem. Sonea jęknęła, gdy chwilowe napięcie opuściło jej ciało. Już miała nadzieję na powrót Osena...

Uzdrowiciel zmierzył ich spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu i uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Przyniosłem coś do jedzenia. Nie pamiętam, żebyś cokolwiek jadła odkąd zabrałem cię z pałacu - powiedział, stawiając tacę na przewróconej skrzyni.

Sonea skrzywiła się i na powrót utkwiła wzrok w przechodniach za oknem.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie jestem głodna - mruknęła, czując jak jej żołądek skręca się z nerwów.

\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Wiem, że się martwisz, ale to nie powód, żeby umrzeć z głodu.

Dorrien podszedł do niej i zajrzał jej w twarz. Zacisnęła zęby, czując wzbierającą złość. Powinna być mu wdzięczna za troskę, którą jej okazywał, ale jego starania tylko ją irytowały. Wolała nonszalanckie podejście Cery'ego, niż nadmierne zainteresowanie ze strony Uzdrowiciela.

\- Dzięki. Mimo wszystko nie mam ochoty.

\- Soneo...

\- Daj mi spokój - jęknęła i chwytając się za brzuch, zaczęła na powrót krążyć za pokoju.

\- Ale...

\- Dorrien, wyluzuj - wtrącił się Cery.

Mężczyzna zgromił go rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie widzisz w jakim jest stanie? Blada, nie chce jeść i tylko zamartwia się rzeczami, na które nie ma już wpływu - powiedział gniewnie.

\- I co, nakarmisz ją siłą? - zażartował Złodziej, ale Dorrien tylko jeszcze mocniej się obruszył.

\- Jasne, ty wolisz patrzeć na to z założonymi rękoma - warknął.

\- Znam ją dłużej od ciebie. Jeśli będzie potrzebować mojej pomocy, sama o nią poprosi - rzucił Cery, zakładając ręce za głową.

\- Świetne podejście!

Cery zaśmiał się głośno, zupełnie nieporuszony złością Uzdrowiciela.

\- Daj spokój Dorrien, ani ty, ani ja nic nie wskóramy. Wiesz o tym.

\- Z takim podejściem...

\- Zamknijcie się wreszcie! - krzyknęła, przerywając mu w pół słowa.

Gdy na nią spojrzeli, w jej oczach tańczyły już łzy. Łzy bezradności i wściekłości. Miała dość. Jedyne o czym mogła myśleć, to przesłuchanie i werdykt, który na nim zapadnie.

\- Błagam was, przestańcie - dodała spokojniej. - Nie chcę tego słuchać. Jeśli chcecie mi pomóc, to po prostu nic nie mówcie...

Odwróciła się od nich i mocno zagryzła zęby.

\- Wybacz... - mruknął Dorrien, patrząc na nią skruszonym wzrokiem. Już chciał otworzyć usta, gdy usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Sonea odwróciła się jak na komendę i rzuciła im przestraszone spojrzenie. Ktoś w pośpiechu wbiegł po schodach i ich oczom ukazała się zdyszana postać Osena.

Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, dopadła do niego i chwyciła go za ramię.

\- Co z nim? - wyrzuciła z siebie na wydechu.

Mężczyzna nie zdołał nawet nabrać powietrza do płuc, gdy Sonea kolejny raz powtórzyła pytanie.

\- Co z Akkarinem?!

\- Przesłuchanie zostało przerwane. Werdykt nie zapadł - wysapał w końcu.

\- Co?!

* * *

Siedzieli na podłodze w kręgu i patrzyli na siebie w napięciu. Kiedy opadły pierwsze emocje, Cery zaproponował, by w spokoju przedyskutowali to, co wydarzyło się w Gildii.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie ciągnął się za tobą ogon? - zapytał Cery.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

\- Jestem pewien. Zrobiłem dokładnie tak jak mówiłeś. Kilka razy zmieniałem kierunek i wykorzystałem skrót za targiem rybnym. Nawet jeśli ktoś na mną szedł, zgubił mój trop.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy, proszę - ponagliła ich, w zdenerwowaniu stukając paznokciami o drewniane deski, na których siedzieli.

Wszyscy zgodnie przytaknęli, również chcąc usłyszeć relację Osena.

\- Akkarin genialnie to rozegrał - zaczął Osen. - Obrócił sytuację w taki sposób, że doszło do awantury.

\- Przecież był na straconej pozycji - zauważyła z głośno bijącym sercem. Z każdym słowem maga pokłady jej nadziei rosły. Jednak wciąż nie mogła rozumieć w jaki sposób udało się Akkarinowi zyskać jeszcze jeden dzień.

\- Powiedział im o tobie. O przesłuchaniu, któremu poddali cię królewscy magowie.

\- Co takiego? - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

\- Właściwie, to użył słowa tortury... - zmieszał się na moment. - Musielibyście widzieć to piekło. Myślałem, że lada moment wszyscy rzucą się na króla i jego ludzi i wydrapią mu oczy.

\- Ale... dlaczego? - zapytała pół szeptem. Nie rozumiała ani celu Akkarina, ani żywiołowej reakcji reszty magów.

\- Gildia nie lubi wtrącania się w jej sprawy. A już tym bardziej, jeżeli robi to król - odezwał się Dorrien.

Sonea skinęła głową, dziękując mu za wyjaśnienie.

\- Czyli jutro przesłuchanie będzie kontynuowane... - powiedziała bardziej do siebie. - A co z Lorlenem?

\- Balkan oskarżył go o współpracę z Akkarinem. Ale brakuje mu dowodów. Brakuje im ciebie, by go skazać, więc powinien być bezpieczny.

Osen szczegółowo opisał im to, co wydarzyło się w Radzie Gildii. Balkan niezdolny uspokoić zebranych magów, został zmuszony do przełożenia przesłuchania na następny dzień. Sonea odczuwała mieszane emocje. Z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, że Akkarin zyskał jeszcze jeden dzień by dopracować swój plan, ale z drugiej napięcie w jej ciele stało się jeszcze trudniejsze do zniesienia. Chciała wstać i kolejny raz wślizgnąć się do Gildii. Może tym razem udałoby się jej przekonać go do ucieczki?

* * *

Siedziała ze wzrokiem utkwionym za oknem, wpatrując się w wirujący w powietrzu kurz. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało ulice slumsów, rzucając długie cienie na coraz rzadszych przechodniów. W oddali widziała fragment muru prowadzącego do Gildii. Westchnęła głośno.

\- Wygląda na to, że Akkarin jednak ma jakiś plan - powiedział Cery, podchodząc do niej.

Spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że w wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał bułkę. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i wzięła ten skromny posiłek. Dopiero gdy przeżuwała jedzenie, zrozumiała jak bardzo była głodna.

\- Akkarin zawsze ma jakiś plan - mruknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- A mimo wszystko, to cię nie uspokaja, prawda?

Cery zawsze był bystry i potrafił ją szybko rozgryźć. Sonea kiwnęła głową i wzięła do ust kolejny kęs.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał i podsunął jej parujący kubek z raką.

Posłała mu spojrzenie przepełnione wdzięcznością. Pociągnęła krótki łyk i poczuła jak ciepły napój rozgrzał ją od środka. To wrażenie nieco ukoiło jej nerwy.

\- Ichani mogą być tutaj lada dzień. O ile już nie przedostali się do miasta i nie czekają na dogodny moment. Gildia jest wobec nic bezbronna. A jeśli skażą go na śmierć... Wtedy nie zostanie już nikt, zdolny by z nimi walczyć - powiedziała ponuro.

\- Moi ludzie nieustannie szukają śladów, które mogłyby wskazywać na ich obecność.

\- Jeśli nie będą zabijać, nie wytropicie ich.

\- Wiem, ale robimy wszystko co w naszej mocy - odburknął, lekko urażony.

\- Cery, nie zrozum mnie źle. Jestem ci wdzięczna za wszystko co robisz, ale tylko czarna magia może ich pokonać.

\- Akkarin cię tego nie nauczył?

\- Nie... - odpowiedziała i jej wzrok spoczął na książkach leżących obok niej.

Nie mogła zabrać się do ich lektury. Wiedziała, że jeśli przeczyta chociaż kilka stron, nie będzie odwrotu. Pozna czarną magię i stanie się tym, kim od dawna był Akkarin. Złamie prawo i wejdzie w posiadanie wiedzy, za którą karano śmiercią. I nawet świadomość tego, że Ichani wkrótce mogli ich zaatakować, nie była w stanie zachęcić jej do otwarcia pierwszej książki.

\- Te książki... To coś ważnego, prawda? - zauważył Cery, podążając za jej wzrokiem.

\- Tak. Są o czarnej magii. Akkarin kazał mi je przeczytać...

\- I wynosić się z miasta - dodał.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytała, podrywając głowę. Nie powiedziała o tym nikomu, bojąc się, że będą chcieli ją siłą wyprowadzić z Imardinu. A dopóki trwał proces, Sonea nie mogła opuścić miasta. Obiecała sobie, że nie zostawi go kolejny raz.

\- Skontaktował się ze mną Takan. Akkarin wiedział, że tę część planu zachowasz dla siebie, więc musiał mnie uprzedzić.

Zarumieniła się, zawstydzona swoją naiwnością. Jak mogła przypuszczać, że zatai przez Cerym coś tak ważnego?

\- Nie mogę teraz... - zaczęła, ale Cery przerwał jej, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej własnej.

\- Rozumiem. Ale pojutrze opuścisz miasto. Zorganizowałem dla ciebie transport i miejsce, w którym się ukryjesz.

Gwałtownie zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Nie. Nie chcę wyjeżdżać. Jeśli dojdzie do ataku, będę walczyć! Nauczę się czarnej magii i stawię im czoła!

\- Nie ma mowy. Dostałem polecenie, by bezpiecznie wyprowadzić cię z dala od Imardinu i zamierzam wypełnić swoje zadanie.

\- Nie masz prawa decydować za mnie! - Cofnęła swoją dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał. Z jej oczu iskrzył się gniew.

\- To prawda. Ale nie pozwolę żebyś się narażała dla ludzi, którzy poddali cię torturom. Ludzi, którzy chcą pozbyć się zarówno ciebie, jak i Akkarina.

Milczała. Zacisnęła zęby i wbiła wzrok w szarość za oknem. Nie chciała przyznać się przed nim, że jeśli by została, to wyłącznie dla Akkarina. Walczyłaby, bo on także by to zrobił. Wiedziała, że kłótnia z Cerym nie miała żadnego sensu. Jeśli chciała działać po swojemu, będzie musiała zrobić to po cichu i na własną rękę. Gniewne chwyciła pierwszą książkę z małego stosiku i otworzyła ją.

Położyła się spać w podłym nastroju. Długo patrzyła w drewniane sklepienie nad głową, aż w końcu dopadło ją zmęczenie z ostatnich kilku dni. Śniła jej się Galia. A właściwie to ogrody, które tak dobrze zapamiętała, a które teraz były niczym więcej, jak stertą popiołu. Błądziła pomiędzy krętymi alejkami, próbując znaleźć wyjście. Spieszyła się, ale nie mogła odszukać drogi. Jej serce biło coraz szybciej. W końcu udało jej się wydostać na zewnątrz, a wtedy jej oczom ukazał się widok płonącego budynku. Setki tysięcy róż wydzielały słodkawą woń, a gdy dosięgały ich płomienie, skręcały się, jakby w bólu. Stała w miejscu, porażona tym widokiem, a ogień był coraz bliżej. Nie mogła zmusić się do biegu. Z jej płuc uciekł zdesperowany okrzyk.

Zerwała się ze snu z tym samym krzykiem na ustach. Przez chwilę oddychała głośno, by się uspokoić. Stworzyła nad sobą małą kulę światła i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zbudziła nikogo więcej. Dorrien, który spał na macie obok, przekręcił się na drugi bok i mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem. Sonea wstała i podeszła do okna. Był środek nocy, a Oko które coraz śmielej na nich spoglądało, oświetlało ulice wątłym światłem.

Tak cicho... A jednak tuż pod skórą czuła niepokój. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Ten dziwny sen i to irytujące uczucie, jakby za chwilę miało się coś wydarzyć, nie pozwalało jej odetchnąć. Już chciała obudzić Cery'ego, by z nim porozmawiać, gdy odebrała obrazy, podsyłane przez któregoś z magów.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co się działo. Zobaczyła obcą twarz, zbyt słabo widoczną w mroku nocy. Jej oczom ukazał się nóż i oblał ją zimny pot. Nadawca wiadomości znajdował się w swoim mieszkaniu. Otaczały go meble typowe dla mieszkania w... Gildii.

_\- Czego chcesz!? _\- wykrzyknął mężczyzna, cofając się. Potknął się o coś i upadł.

Sonea poczuła, jak otoczył się tarczą. Czułą też jego strach. Był Uzdrowicielem, nie Wojownikiem. Nie potrafił walczyć, nie potrafił się obronić.

Intruz posłał w jego stronę silny pocisk i Sonea odebrała falę bólu, gdy uderzenie spaliło jego skórę. Usłyszała wrzask, a następnie przed jej oczami błysnęło ostrze. Krzyk wydarł się z jej gardła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę ze straszliwej prawdy.

Ichani byli w Gildii. Zaczęło się i było znacznie gorzej, niż kiedykolwiek by przypuszczała. Przekaz urwał się, gdy Ichani pozbawił maga jego energii.

Zrozumiała, że siedziała na podłodze i mocno zaciskała powieki, jakby to mogło odgonić przerażające obrazy, które ją atakowały. Na ramieniu poczuła dotyk Dorriena, który zerwał się ze snu. Nie minęła chwila, gdy jej myśli wypełniły okrzyki zdezorientowanych magów. Ale już było za późno... Ichani byli w środku...

\- Zaatakowali od wewnątrz! - jęknęła, patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy Uzdrowiciela.

\- Musimy uciekać - powiedział słabo, a jego ręce na jej barkach zadrżały.

Nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Oszalałeś!? Ci ludzie zginą!

\- My także, jeśli tam wrócimy! - Jego głos drżał w strachu.

\- Tam jest Akkarin! Twój ojciec! I mnóstwo bezbronnych ludzi, rodziny magów!

Widziała, że się zawahał, a w jego błękitnych oczach zaiskrzył się gniew. Szybko jednak potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odpędzić uporczywego owada. Sonea wykorzystała ten moment i wstała z podłogi. Już chciała rzucić się w stronę schodów, gdy powstrzymały ją jego ramiona. Złapał ją w tali i pociągnął do tyłu.

\- Nie idź tam!

\- Puść mnie! - ryknęła i odepchnęła go od siebie przy użyciu magii.

Moc, którą między nimi skumulowała, odrzuciła go i pchnęła na ścianę. Z jego płuc wyrwało się zduszone jęknięcie. Sonea przez chwilę patrzyła na niego w szoku, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zadała mu ból. Jednak gdy kolejne obrazy magów, którzy po kolei tracili życie, wdarły się do jej myśli, odwróciła się na pięcie i zbiegła na dół.

Zderzyła się z Cerym, który patrzył na nią podejrzliwie. On jeszcze nie wiedział, co stało się w Gildii, ale sądząc po jego pozie, nie zamierzał jej tak po prostu wypuścić. Oprócz niego, w pokoju był także Gol, jego podwładny.

\- Co tam się stało? - zapytał Ceryni, ruchem głowy wskazując sufit.

\- Nic - warknęła.

Nie miała czasu na spieranie się z nim. Magowie w Gildii tracili życie, a Akkarin wciąż był uwięziony w Kopule, w której nie mógł używać magii. Musiała dotrzeć do niego najszybciej, jak tylko mogła i razem z nim stawić czoła wrogowi z Sachaki. Nie liczyło się nic więcej, jak tylko znalezienie się blisko niego. Tylko wtedy będzie naprawdę bezpieczna, nawet jeśli racjonalne rozumowanie temu zaprzeczało.

\- Nie kłam Soneo, słyszałem kłótnię. Dokąd się wybierasz? - zatrzymał ją, gdy spróbowała go ominąć.

Wtedy na schodach pojawił się Dorrien.

\- Ichani zaatakowali Gildię! Wdarli się do niej i zaczęli zabijać magów - wydusił z siebie.

\- Co?! - krzyknął Cery, a jego twarz straciła niemal cały kolor.

Sonea wykorzystała ten moment. Prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy nim, a Golem i biegiem ruszyła do drzwi.

\- Hej! - ryknął Złodziej i rzucił się w jej stronę.

Jednak okazał się za wolny. Sonea zdążyła wypaść na zewnątrz.

\- Stój! - usłyszała za sobą jego głos.

Co sił w nogach, pobiegła przed siebie. W stronę Gildii. Cery nie miał szans, by ją dogonić. Zawsze była od niego szybsza, a teraz na dodatek miała przewagę w postaci magii, którą mogła się wzmacniać.

Serce szalało w jej piersi, gdy z każdym krokiem zbliżała się do bramy Gildii. W jej umyśle pojawiało się wiele innych obrazów. Magowie podsyłali sobie kolejne ostatnie, pełne desperacji, wołania o ratunek. Widziała twarze ich żon i dzieci, czuła ich strach, zanim odebrano im życie. Zupełnie bezbronni i nieprzygotowani... Dopiero po jakimś czasie Wojownicy zdążyli zgromadzić się na Dziedzińcu, na którym rozpoczęła się otwarta walka z przeciwnikiem. Próbowała zamknąć się na te obrazy, ale chaos ich myśli był zbyt silny.

_\- Lorlen! _\- wysłała w nadziei na szybką odpowiedź.

_\- Soneo?! Gdzie jesteś?! -_ usłyszała jego myśli, chociaż ciężko było je wyłapać w tej gęstwinie magicznych prezencji.

_\- Już prawie jestem na miejscu! Gdzie Akkarin!?_

_\- Idę po niego! _

_\- Pospiesz się!_

_\- Soneo... - _do rozmowy włączył się męski głos. Zupełnie jej obcy.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie. To wezwanie nie brzmiało przyjaźnie i było dziwnie spokojne.

_\- Kim jesteś? _\- zapytała z powątpiewaniem.

_\- Czekamy na ciebie. W końcu się spotkamy i nie mogę się doczekać..._ \- syknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi.

_\- Nie rozmawiaj z nim!_ \- usłyszała dźwięk tak dobrze znanego jej głosu.

_\- Akkarin..._ \- mimowolnie wymówiła jego imię.

Zawtórował jej gorzki śmiech, który posłał wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Ten mężczyzna... to musiał być...

_\- Piękne miejsce sobie tutaj zbudowałeś, Akkarinie. Tym bardziej, z jeszcze większą przyjemnością je zniszczę_ \- syknął.

_\- Nie zdążysz, Kariko_ \- warknął Akkarin, a jego głos był przepełniony wściekłością, która ją zaskoczyła. Wiele razy słyszała gniew w jego głosie, ale nigdy nie było w nim tyle nienawiści... Tyle bólu. Sonea doskonale znała przyczynę tych skrajnych emocji i poczuła węzeł na wysokości żołądka.

Przyspieszyła, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu. Ulice były wyludnione, a dźwięk jej kroków odbijał się echem od ścian otaczających ją budynków. Gdy znalazła się bliżej, zauważyła ognistą łunę nad Gildią. Zdała sobie sprawę, że brama była zajęta przez ogień, którego nikt nie gasił. Chroniąc się tarczą, przebiegła pod nią i natychmiast jej oczom ukazał się obraz, który cały czas odbierała od innych magów.

Na dziedzińcu toczyło walkę blisko czterdziestu ludzi. Wśród z nich zauważyła wiele kolorów szat. Nie tylko Wojownicy stanęli do walki, ale także przedstawiciele innych dyscyplin. Ichani mieli na sobie zwykłe ubrania, lecz każdy z nich wyglądał inaczej. Z trudem rozróżniała ich od magów z Gildii. Koło jej ucha przeleciał pocisk uderzający i Sonea ze zduszonym jękiem odskoczyła na bok.

Mimo, że od pewnego czasu była świadkiem toczących się wydarzeń, to jednak widząc na własne oczy tę bitwę poczuła, jak odwaga ją opuszcza. Miała wrażenie, że była w jakimś złym śnie. Wciąż nie rozumiała, co tak naprawdę się działo. Usłyszała czyjś krzyk i gdy spojrzała w jego kierunku, jej serce skurczyło się w strachu.

W pobliżu fontanny stał Rothen... Próbując osłonić się przed uderzeniami, kierowanymi w niego przez jednego z Ichanich, został ranny.

\- Rothen! - ryknęła tak głośno, na ile pozwoliły jej zduszone płuca.

Alchemik spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami i na krótką chwilę zobaczyła w nich przebłysk radości.

Zebrała w sobie moc i posłała ją w stronę napastnika. Ichani zatoczył się do tyłu, zaskoczony jej silnym atakiem, lecz po chwili odpowiedział jej potężnym uderzeniem mocy. Jego huk rozdarł powietrze i Sonea z trudem zatrzymała tę ilość energii. Wiedziała, że nie miała wystarczająco siły, by z nim walczyć. Ale wiedziała, jak mogła ją pozyskać... Wczorajsza lektura otworzyła jej oczy na to, czym prawdziwie była czarna magia. I chociaż tylko z teorii, to wiedziała jak odebrać przeciwnikowi jego moc.

Odpierając kolejne ataki, skupiła się na słabszym punkcie Ichaniego. Rothen wykorzystał tę chwilę i podbiegł do niej.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz!? - powiedział głośno, próbując przekrzyczeć wszechobecne huki i trzaski.

\- Pomóż mi wzmocnić moją tarczę! - poleciła, nie odrywając spojrzenia od mężczyzny przed sobą.

Na ramieniu poczuła dotyk dłoni i po chwili ich tarcza stała się silniejsza. W tym samym momencie, Sonea zauważyła, że Ichani znalazł się w idealnym miejscu, tuż po szczytem fontanny. Mogła na niego zrzucić jej górną część, jeśli udałoby jej się odwrócić jego uwagę. Zebrała prawie połowę swojej mocy i posłała ją prostym uderzeniem. Jego tarcza wzmocniła się dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej przewidziała. Słabą wiązką energii ścięła szczyt fontanny, która natychmiast osunęła się na zaskoczonego Ichaniego.

Krzyknął, gdy ciężar przygniótł go do ziemi, unieruchamiając od pasa w dół. Sonea rzuciła się do niego, jednocześnie wyciągając zza pasa nóż, który kiedyś zabrała ze sobą w góry. Mężczyzna, nie mogąc się ruszyć, z przerażeniem otworzyła usta i wbił wzrok w sztylet, który trzymała. W tym samym momencie zobaczyła siebie, gdy do niego podeszła i krótkim ruchem przecięła skórę na jego udzie. W myślach wciąż widziała swoją twarz, ściągniętą w gniewie i strachu. Zawahała się. Zrozumiała, że Ichani przesyłał jej obraz pozostałym. Chciał, by reszta wiedziała, że ona znała czarną magię...

To był ten moment. Jeśli to zrobi, nikt nie będzie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie w obliczu tego, co właśnie się działo? Położyła dłoń na rozcięciu, a gęsta i ciepła krew jej ofiary natychmiast przelała się między jej placami. Skupiła się na źródle mocy i szybko je odnalazła. Było ogromne i kusiło ją swoim światłem.

Spojrzała prosto w przerażone oczy mężczyzny i czując nieopisany gniew, pociągnęła do siebie jego moc. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a po chwili zwęziły w wąskie szparki, gdy życie całkowicie opuściła jego ciało.

Natychmiast zabrała dłoń i z obrzydzeniem cofnęła się od martwego ciała przed sobą. Nagłe i silne mdłości ścisnęły jej żołądek. Czuła w sobie jego moc. Czuła, jak każda jej komórka została przez nią nasycona. Jego życiodajna energia, była teraz częścią jej. Była brudna... brudna od jego magii, którą odebrał innym, zabijając ich. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od twarzy Ichaniego. Wypisany na niej strach i zaskoczenie sprawiały, że czuła się jeszcze gorzej.

Gonitwę jej myśli przerwało wołanie mentalne.

_\- Brać tę dziewczynę, jest niebezpieczna!_ \- Rozpoznała głos Kariko.

Lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem rozejrzała się dookoła. Zauważyła, że paru Ichanich przerwało swoją walkę z innymi magami i skierowało spojrzenia w jej stronę. Oblał ją zimny pot. Chcąc chronić Rothena, ściągnęła na siebie uwagę. Teraz wszyscy już wiedzieli... Obejrzała się na Alchemika za swoimi plecami. Rothen patrzył na nią w przerażeniu, a jego usta były rozszerzone w zdumieniu.

\- Uciekaj! - warknęła na niego, lecz się nie poruszył.

Trzech Ichanich ruszyło w jej stronę. Pierwszy z pocisków uderzył w jej tarczę.

\- Uciekaj, albo zginiesz! - ryknęła, czując nabiegające do oczu łzy.

Wstała z ziemi i nie oglądając się więcej na starszego maga, odpowiedziała na wymierzone w nią ataki. Ogromna moc przepływała przez nią i Sonea łudziła się, że mogłaby stawić czoła każdemu z napastników. Wiedziała jednak, że każdy z nich posiadał podobne zapasy i nie miała szans w starciu z kilkoma na raz.

Wytarła mokry od krwi nóż w swoje spodnie i schowała go w bezpieczne miejsce za paskiem. Zacisnęła zęby i zaatakowała trzech na raz. Zatrzymali się by odeprzeć jej uderzenie, ale i tak podeszli już zdecydowanie za blisko. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka metrów i Sonea mogła dokładnie im się przyjrzeć. Wyglądem przypominali tamtego mężczyznę, z którym walczyła na polanie. Mieli szerokie i opalone twarze, a ich oczy błyszczały dziko od szalejącego dookoła ognia. Usta jednego z nich wykrzywił drwiący uśmiech.

Poczuła kolejne uderzenia na swojej tarczy. Zaatakowała ich od tyłu, a następnie z każdej możliwej strony. Jej czoło zrosił pot, gdy zmagała się z tworzeniem aż trzech pocisków jednocześnie. Wymagało to od niej ogromnego wysiłku, i chociaż była świetnie wyszkoloną Wojowniczką, to z trudem radziła sobie z tak potężnymi przeciwnikami. Z jej ust uciekło jęknięcie, gdy zmusili ją do odparcia kolejnej porcji mocy, jednocześnie podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Chcieli ją otoczyć. Wiedziała, że jeśli im się powiedzie, prędzej czy później powinie jej się noga i nie zdoła zablokować któregoś z ataków. A jeśli jej tarcza opadnie, stanie się wobec nich bezbronna.

Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, lecz ku jej rozpaczy, jej stopa natrafiła na przeszkodę. Upadła na ziemię, tłukąc łokcie. Gdy spojrzała, by sprawdzić, co stanęło jej na drodze, jej serce zamarło. Jej oczom ukazało się ciało Mistrza Garella. Jego puste oczy wpatrywały się w nią, a po jego karku płynęła strużka krwi.

Ogarnęło ją czyste przerażenie. Była w prawdziwym piekle. Z każdej strony otoczona przez śmierć, która lada moment upomni się także o nią. Trójka Ichanich stanęła nad nią, a jeden z nich wyciągnął nóż.

Nagle dotarło do niej kolejne wołanie, znacznie silniejsze od tych, które towarzyszyły jej od początku.

_\- Tutaj jestem Kariko. Podobno na mnie czekałeś._ \- Stal w głosie Akkarina przyprawiła ją o dreszcz na plecach.

Trzej mężczyźni podążyli za wołaniem, a ich wzrok szybciej niż jej odnalazł jego sylwetkę. Zauważyła go, gdy wolnym krokiem zmierzał na środek Dziedzińca. Jego czarne jak noc szaty falowało lekko z każdym jego ruchem. Spojrzała na jego twarz, a serce w jej piersi skurczyło się boleśnie. W jego oczach zobaczyła gniew, a raczej czystą nienawiść. Rysy jego twarzy wydały jej się surowsze, niż zwykle, a na ustach nie dostrzegła nawet cienia półuśmiechu. Od Akkarina emanowało wściekłością tak silną, że nawet ona przeraziła się tych emocji.

Ichani całkowicie stracili zainteresowanie jej osobą i ruszyli w jego stronę. _Co on robi_, przemknęło je przez myśl pytanie, ale Sonea znała na nie odpowiedź. Zmierzał z nimi walczyć, niezależnie od wyniku tego starcia.

\- Akkarin! - wrzasnęła.

Jego chłodne spojrzenie na chwilę zatrzymało się na jej twarzy, lecz niemal od razu odwrócił wzrok. Jego uwagę przykuł mężczyzna, który pojawił się jakby znikąd. A może była tak przytłoczona tym, co się działo, że nie zauważyła go wcześniej? Tym razem jednak od razu wiedziała, z kim miała do czynienia.

\- Kariko - cichy szept opuścił jej usta.

\- Widzę, że nauczyłeś swoją podopieczną czarnej magii - syknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięść. - Jakaż szkoda, że reszta twoich magów jej nie zna - zaszydził.

Akkarin zacisnął usta, a w jego oczach rozbłysła zwierzęca iskra.

\- Trochę zajęło mi przekonanie moich ludzi, że twoja Gildia jest słaba. Bardzo pomocni okazali się magowie, którzy wpadli w nasze ręce, jednak wciąż nie miałem pewności, że nie była to sztuczka z twojej strony.

\- Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie posyłam swoich ludzi, by ginęli za mnie jak psy - powiedział Akkarin.

Kariko roześmiał się gorzko i odpowiedział mu w sachakańskim. Słysząc jego słowa, Akkarin uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Gdy się odezwał, Sonea zrozumiała, że zaczęli rozmawiać w tym właśnie języku. Już kiedyś słyszała, gdy go używał, lecz wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiała skąd Akkarin tak świetnie znał obcą mowę. Jego akcent był trudny do odróżnienia od prawdziwego sachakańskiego.

Kariko rzucił w jego kierunku kilka słów, które zdawały się być obelgami, na co Akkarin otoczył się tarczą. Uderzenia mocy roztrzaskały się o nią z przeszywającym uszy hukiem.

Sonea już chciała ruszyć mu na pomoc, gdy nagle powstrzymała ją ręką na jej ramieniu. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła niebieskie oczy Dorriena. Skąd on się tutaj wziął?!

\- Soneo, musimy stąd uciekać - powiedział napiętym głosem.

\- Zwariowałeś? Musimy pomóc reszcie!

\- Jakiej reszcie?! Chodź!

Rozejrzała się zdesperowanym wzrokiem i wtedy okrutna prawda w nią uderzyła ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie widziała nikogo z Gildii, kto by jeszcze walczył. Nie wiedziała, czy wszyscy polegli, czy być może reszta uciekła, lecz zrozumiała, że byli tutaj sami. Ona, Dorrien, Rothen i Akkarin, który skutecznie odciągnął od nich uwagę Ichanich. W międzyczasie pojedynek pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami przybierał na sile.

\- Muszę mu pomóc - wysapała, próbując wyrwać ramię z jego uścisku.

\- Proszę cię Soneo, chodźmy stąd dopóki mamy szansę! - Dorrien pociągnął ją mocniej.

\- Nie zostawię go!

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym to zrobił!

\- Nie! - wrzasnęła, gdy Uzdrowiciel podniósł ją i siłą próbował odciągnąć na bok.

\- Akkarin! - jej głos załamał się wraz z okrzykiem, który zdołała z siebie wydusić.

Potężny huk rozległ się w powietrzu, gdy kolejne uderzenie rozbiło się o tarczę jednego z magów.

Nie mogła go opuścić. Nie kiedy stał sam przeciwko blisko tuzinowi wrogów, posiadających przerażającą moc. Zginie, jeśli mu nie pomoże.

\- Puść mnie! - krzyknęła i skumulowała porcję energii między ich ciałami.

\- Przepraszam, Soneo - usłyszała spokojny głos za swoimi plecami.

\- Co...? - chciała powiedzieć, gdy zalała ją nagła fala senności.

Zrozumiała, że Uzdrowiciel próbował ją uśpić. Tylko po co?! Co on najlepszego wyprawiał? Nie miała czasu, by zareagować. Jej powieki stały się nieznośnie ciężkie. W jej głowie zaszumiało głośno, gdy zaklęcie zaczęło działać.

_Nie..._

Jej serce złapał przejmujący ból i żal. Z jej ust uciekło jeszcze niezrozumiałe jęknięcie, gdy jej ciało poddało się magii Uzdrowiciela. Ostatnim, co widziała, było przelotne spojrzenie czarnych oczu Akkarina.


	20. Przegrani

_A/N: Witam ponownie Was wszystkich! Chciałam wstawić rozdział trochę wcześniej, ale przez ostatnie kilka dni były jakieś problemy z serwerami i nie mogłam się zalogować na konto, a już tym bardziej opublikować nowy rozdział. Przepraszam za niedogodności i zapraszam do czytania :)_

* * *

**"Przegrani"**

Głosy...

Mieszanka czyichś głosów. To była pierwsza rzecz, która do niej dotarła. Nie wiedziała, co się wokół niej działo. Nic nie pamiętała. Z wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą ceglany sufit. Ostatnim razem, gdy widziała podobny widok, była w kryjówce Złodziei.

Złodzieje i Cery... Który próbował ją powstrzymać... Przed czym?

Uciekała przed nim. W stronę Gildii.

Z chwilą, gdy to słowo wypełniło jej myśli, fala wspomnień zalała ją, przyprawiając o ból głowy. Gwałtownie zerwała się, łudząc się, że obrazy przed jej oczami, były tylko złym snem. Jednak jej nadzieje były próżne. Rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem rozejrzała się po maleńkim pokoju i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzach Cery'ego i Dorriena, którzy akurat przerwali rozmowę. W napięciu przyglądali się jej twarzy, gdy nabierała do płuc kilka głębszych oddechów.

\- O-cho... - mruknął Cery posępnie. Zmarszczył brwi i w smutku spojrzał na Uzdrowiciela.

Sonea wciąż nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. W milczeniu patrzyła na Dorriena, który również nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Miała wrażenie, że ta chwila trwała nieskończoność. W końcu mężczyzna odchrząknął cicho i opuścił głowę. Jedną dłonią zmierzwił swoje jasne włosy, po czym zerknął na nią spode łba.

\- Jak się... czujesz? - zapytał.

Napięcie w jej ciele skumulowało się do maksymalnego poziomu. Czuła, że jeszcze moment, a emocje rozerwą ją od środka.

\- Soneo?

\- TY IDIOTO! - ryknęła i zerwała się w jego kierunku.

Dorrien, przerażony jej atakiem, podniósł się z krzesła, przewracając je. Cofnął się o dwa kroki i przez nieuwagę strącił ze stołu palącą się świecę. Cery, widząc to, rzucił się, by ją podnieść, zanim wznieci pożar. W tym czasie Sonea zdążyła dopaść do Dorriena i gdy ten nieudolnie próbował się od niej odsunąć, Sonea zamierzyła się i z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz.

Rozległ się dźwięk łamanego nosa, a tuż po nim zduszony jęk Uzdrowiciela.

\- Z-za co...?

\- TY KRETYNIE! - wrzasnęła i kolejny raz zamachnęła się, lecz powstrzymała ją dłoń na nadgarstku.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Cery'ego, który patrzył na nią z żalem w oczach. W drugiej ręce wciąż trzymał tlącą się świecę. Sonea nie myśląc racjonalnie, odepchnęła go od siebie, ale gdy wbiła w Dorriena rozwścieczone spojrzenie, zawahała się. Uzdrowiciel trzymał się za nos, a spomiędzy jego palców wypływała świeża krew. Miał zaciśnięte oczy i jęczał coś cicho.

Pozwoliła ramionom opaść bezwładnie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytała, a w jej głosie wciąż było wiele złości.

Dorrien uleczył złamaną przegrodę nosową i w miarę możliwości wytarł krew, która i tak rozmazała się na całej jego twarzy. Poczuła ukłucie winy.

\- Chciałem cię ratować!

\- A ja chciałam tam zostać i walczyć! - krzyknęła.

Jej ciało zaczęło się trząść, gdy ogarnęły ją setki pytań. Nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na Dorriena, zwróciła się w stronę Złodzieja. Cery akurat próbował zetrzeć ze swojej kamizelki krople wosku, którym się oblał. Wyczuł jej spojrzenie i niechętnie podniósł wzrok.

\- Jak długo... - zaczęła z trudem. - Co się stało? Gdzie jest...

\- Minęło kilka godzin, odkąd zabraliśmy się z Gildii - powiedział Dorrien za jej plecami, lecz nawet nie drgnęła by obdarzyć go spojrzeniem.

\- Nie mieliśmy wyboru. Byliście na przegranej pozycji, magowie uciekli, a ci, którzy tego nie zrobili, zginęli - dopowiedział Cery.

Coś ścisnęło jej gardło, lecz szybko przełknęła gulę, która uformowała się w jej krtani.

\- A co się stało z... - zaczęła, lecz zabrakło jej odwagi, żeby dokończyć.

\- Z Akkarinem?

Zamknęła oczy, gdy kolejne obrazy wypełniły jej myśli. Doskonale zapamiętała jego czarne oczy, które odnalazły ją tuż przed tym, jak straciła przytomność. Nawet nie mogła zacząć myśleć o tym, co mogło się stać tuż po tym. Nie dopuszczała do siebie żadnej z opcji, które brutalnie próbowały przedrzeć się do jej świadomości. Ogarnął ją paniczny strach.

\- Nie wiemy co się z nim stało. Odkąd stamtąd uciekliśmy, nie odebraliśmy żadnego przekazu mentalnego.

\- A ci, który przeżyli? - zapytała, zaciskając zęby.

\- Nie mamy nawet pojęcia kto ocalał, a kto nie - powiedział Dorrien, stając obok niej. Krew z jego twarzy zniknęła.

\- Widziałam tyle martwych magów... Widziałam ciało Mistrza Garella... - Gwałtownie wyprostowała się i mimowolnie rozejrzała się po pokoju. - Gdzie jest Rothen?

\- Nie martw się, nic mu nie jest. Wyszedł przed chwilą razem z Golem po zapasy jedzenia. Trzymamy je na innym poziomie tuneli, a Rothen zgłosił się na ochotnika, żeby je przynieść - wytłumaczył Cery.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej zdołała uratować chociaż jego...

Nagły ból przeszył jej ciało. Akkarin... Jedyne o czym mogła myśleć, to on. Jej myśli wirowały wokół niego, gdy w pamięci odtwarzała każdy szczegół walki. Zapamiętała gniew w jego spojrzeniu, nienawiść w jego słowach i tę przerażającą aurę otaczająca jego osobę. Im więcej o tym myślała, tym w większej rozpaczy się pogrążała. Było ich tak wielu... tak wielu przeciwników, i on sam. On jeden przeciwko kilkunastu Ichanim. Opuściła go. Kolejny raz pozwoliła, by narażał się dla niej...

Szanse, że Akkarin przeżył były minimalne. A jednak jej serce mogło żyć tylko tą nadzieją. Nie pozostało jej nic innego.

\- Soneo - mruknął Dorrien, odrywając ją od rozmyślań. - Czy mogę zadać ci pytanie?

Nieobecnym wzrokiem spojrzała na Uzdrowiciela, w którego oczach malował się prawdziwy smutek i niepokój. Powoli kiwnęła głową.

\- Czy ty i Akkarin... Czy ty coś do niego czujesz?

Wszelkie próby, by się opanować, spełzły na niczym. Poczuła, jak nagromadzony w jej ciele strach i żal, wzięły nad nią górę. Wybuchła płaczem tak przeraźliwym i głośnym, że aż ugięły się pod nią nogi.

* * *

W ciągu czterech dni, dotarły do nich pierwsze wieści o ocalałych magach. Ukryli się w mieście i większość z nich planowała je jak najszybciej opuścić. Po tym, co stało się z Gildią, która przegrała walkę z najeźdźcami z kretesem, nie mieli po co wracać. Sonea cały czas próbowała złapać jakikolwiek trop, który naprowadziłby ją na szlak Akkarina i z każdym dniem opuszczała ją cząstka nadziei. Pojawiało się wiele pogłosek na temat losu Wielkiego Mistrza. Niektóre źródła donosiły, że Akkarinowi udało się przeżyć, lecz inne twierdziły, że widziano jego ciało pośród tych, których spalono parę dni po ataku. Nie udało im się także ustalić niczego konkretnego na temat Lorlena. Administrator zniknął zupełnie jak jego przyjaciel i nic nie wskazywało na to, by mieli go prędko odnaleźć.

Po walce, nastał krótki okres spokoju. Pałac Królewski, zbyt zszokowany tym, co się stało, nie mógł zebrać się na jakiekolwiek działania. Czwartego dnia, Złodzieje Cery'ego dowiedzieli się, że Król opuścił Dwór i wyjechał. Oznaczało to tylko jedno - miasto zostało spisane na straty.

Ichani dali o sobie znać następnego dnia. Rozpętało się piekło...

Ulice spłynęły krwią niewinnych ludzi. Ichani szukali szczególnie tych z dużymi pokładami mocy. Część z nich, zabrali ze sobą do Gildii. Po tygodniu, okazało się, że zaczęli zbierać niewolników. Sonea z przerażeniem obserwowała te wydarzenia, kryjąc się w podziemiach. Jak na razie, dzicy magowie nie odkryli istnienia tuneli, więc ich niewielka grupka była względnie bezpieczna.

Każdego ranka, Cery namawiał ją do wycofania się z miasta. Wiedziała, że Gildia była stracona, jednak za każdym razem odmawiała. Wciąż była w niej nadzieja. I nie zamierzała poddać się, dopóki nie dowie się, co tak naprawdę stało się z Akkarinem. Więc kiedy dostali informację, że widziano kogoś do niego podobnego w pobliżu najgorszej dzielnicy slumsów, nieopodal rzeki, Sonea natychmiast zdecydowała się zbadać to miejsce.

Wyszła w środku nocy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek odważała się opuszczać podziemia, to tylko po zmroku, a i tak zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. Z resztą nocami i tak nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Od walki minęły dwa tygodnie. Była zmęczona, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Ledwo się trzymała i chociaż nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, zaczynała wątpić w to, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy jego twarz. Tęskniła za nim tak bardzo, że odbierało jej to siły. Próbowała znaleźć pociechę we wspomnieniach, które posiadała, ale prędko okazało się, że korzystanie z nich łączyło się z bólem... Tym samym bólem, które zadali jej królewscy magowie. Gdy tylko próbowała przywołać do siebie tamtą noc nad strumieniem, pojawiało się mdłe wrażenie, które czuła podczas przesłuchania. Była bliska rozpaczy. Miała ochotę się poddać.

Jednak tym razem zebrała w sobie wiele sił. Pobrała nieco energii od Dorriena i Rothena, którzy wciąż z lękiem patrzyli na jej znajomość czarnej magii. Ona sama także czuła niechęć do samej siebie. W jej ciele wciąż krążyła moc, którą skradła tamtemu Ichaniemu.

Odpędziła od siebie te myśli i skupiła się na jak najdyskretniejszym zbliżeniu do miejsca, w którym widziano mężczyznę, o którym donieśli jej Złodzieje. Ulice były puste. Prawdę mówiąc Imardin nigdy nie był wyludniony bardziej, niż teraz. Nawet po dniach następujących Czystkę, w mieście nie było tak mało ludzi. Część z nich nie żyła, a część uciekła. Tak, czy inaczej, większość domów w slumsach została opuszczona, a ich mieszkańcy nie zabrali ze sobą niczego, czego nie mogli samodzielnie unieść.

Sonea używała pustych mieszkań, jako miejsc w których kryła się, przemierzając ulice Imardinu. Od wyjścia z tuneli musiała pokonać dystans niecałego kilometra.

Z głośno bijącym sercem przywarła plecami do ściany. Zamknęła oczy i policzyła do dziesięciu. Okazało się, że ruch, który wcześniej zauważyła był niczym innym, jak głodnym i szukającym swoich właścicieli, czarnym kotem. Zwierzę utkwiło w niej swoje dwa jasnozielone oczy i zamarło. Sonea wykonała gest ręką, by go przegnać. Jeśli zacznie miauczeć, może zwrócić na nią uwagę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie natknie się na Ichaniego przemierzającego ulice w poszukiwaniu "pożywienia". Jednak kot, zamiast się jej przestraszyć, podszedł do niej i zaczął ocierać się o jej nogi.

\- Nie mam jedzenia, idź sobie - warknęła cicho, lecz to nie zniechęciło natrętnego futrzaka.

Wtedy zobaczyła czyjąś sylwetkę, kręcącą się nieopodal jednego z domów. Mężczyzna, bo tak wywnioskowała po jego ruchach, w pośpiechu przeszedł przez ulicę i zniknął za rogiem. Z walącym sercem wyszła ze swojej kryjówki i w cieniu budynków, podążyła za nim.

Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, kim był nieznajomy, ale musiała to sprawdzić. Gdy wyjrzała na drugą ulicę, zauważyła, że mężczyzna miał na sobie długi czarny płaszcz z zarzuconym na głowę kapturem. Stawiając stopy tak lekko, jak tylko by w stanie, ruszyła za nim.

Gdyby tylko mogła zobaczyć jego twarz... Mężczyzna był wysoki, a posturą mógł przypominać Akkarina. Jednak falujące poły płaszcza nie dawały jej możliwości dostrzeżenia więcej jego cech.

Nagle usłyszała zgrzytnięcie pod podeszwą. Zamarła i w myślach siarczyście zaklęła. Nieznajomy drgnął i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Gdy ją zobaczył, rzucił się do ucieczki.

\- Nie, zaczekaj! - zawołała, zapominając o własnym bezpieczeństwie.

Zerwała się do biegu, chociaż instynkt ją ostrzegał; gdyby to był Akkarin, poznałby jej głos. A jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać.

\- Nic ci nie zrobię!

Mężczyzna skręcił w ulicę po prawej stronie i Sonea usłyszała dźwięk przewracanych cegieł. Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, robił wokół siebie straszny hałas. Obrała ten sam kierunek i zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła go podnoszącego się z ziemi. Jej wzrok powędrował w stronę powalonej części muru jednego z budynków. A więc to musiało go spowolnić.

\- Proszę nie! - krzyknął, a kaptur z jego twarzy opadł.

Sonea poczuła gniew na samą siebie. Jak mogła przypuszczać, że Akkarin będzie zachowywać się równie nieostrożnie. Mężczyzna przed nią owszem, był jego wzrostu. Miał nawet podobne czarne włosy, lecz jego twarz w ogóle nie przypominała twarzy Akkarina. Z kolei jego zielone oczy iskrzyły się w strachu.

\- Mam żonę i trójkę dzieci! Zrobię cokolwiek, tylko błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! - jęknął.

\- Ciszej. Nic ci nie zrobię - wyszeptała.

\- Zrobię wszystko!

\- Zamknij się, albo ściągniesz na nas kłopoty - syknęła i rozejrzała się dookoła.

\- N-nie zabijesz mnie?

\- Nie. Chcę tylko zapytać, czy widziałeś tego mężczyznę - powiedziała i sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza, w której nosiła portret Akkarina, sporządzony przez Cery'ego.

\- Ja nic nie... - zaczął, ale szybko umilkł.

Sonea zamarła i powędrowała za jego wzrokiem. Za plecami, mniej więcej w odległości kilkunastu kroków, stała postać mężczyzny. Nie nosił kaptura, a to nie wróżyło dobrze. Krew uderzyła jej do głowy.

\- Świetnie... - warknęła sama do siebie.

\- Stój - polecił ostrym akcentem i Sonea dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że nie powiedział tego do niej, lecz do mężczyzny za nią, który zaczął w panice uciekać.

Zanim się obejrzała, została sam na sam z Ichanim. Ten przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Czy ja cię gdzieś już nie widziałem? - syknął, podchodząc bliżej.

Przez chwilę nie mogła zmusić się do racjonalnego myślenia. Jedyne, na czym mogła się skupić to strach, który ją ogarnął. Siłą powstrzymała się przed otoczeniem się tarczą. Taki ruch natychmiast by ją zdradził, a im dłużej Ichani myślał, że ma do czynienia z bylcem, tym lepiej dla niej.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej dwoma krokami i Sonea poczuła, jak dyskretnie otoczył się słabą tarczą. Jego prawa dłoń powędrowała do pasa i choć tego nie widziała, to była pewna, że zacisnął palce na rękojeści sztyletu.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie - syknął i zmrużył oczy.

Oblał ją zimny pot. Miotały nią sprzeczne uczucia. Dziki gniew w jej sercu, ale także i strach sprawiały, że nie mogła się na nic zdecydować. Ucieczka czy walka?

Ichani jednak sam podjął za nią decyzję. Posłał w kierunku jej nóg słabe uderzenie, które jedynie miało powalić ją na ziemię. Sonea wyczuła wibracje jego magii i natychmiast osłoniła się ochronną barierą. Gdy zaklęcie odbiło się od tarczy, mężczyzna zamarł, a na jego opalonej twarzy zobaczyła cień zaskoczenia. Szybko ten wyraz przerodził się w drwiący uśmiech.

Mocniej naciągnęła kaptur na głowę, modląc się, by Ichani jej nie rozpoznał i cofnęła o kilka kroków.

\- Nie tak szybko - warknął i przystąpił w jej stronę.

Zanim zdążył ją zaatakować, Sonea wykorzystała najstarszą ze swoich sztuczek. Skumulowała porcję energii i oślepiła go nagłym jej uwolnieniem.

Natychmiast rzuciła się do ucieczki, słysząc za plecami wściekłe ryknięcie. Przeskoczyła nad powaloną resztą muru i co sił w nogach pognała przed siebie. Do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk przewracanych cegieł i zrozumiała, że Ichani musiał w nie wpaść. Dobrze, to dawało jej jakieś szanse na ucieczkę.

Już chciała skręcić w uliczkę po swojej lewej stronie, gdy jedno z jego uderzeń ją dosięgnęło. Poczuła ból na wysokości pleców i została pchnięta prosto w ścianę jednego z domów. Z jękiem zderzyła się z twardą powierzchnią i runęła na ziemię. Zaklęła pod nosem, gdy pieczenie rozpostarło się na niemal całe jej ciało.

Przez kilka chwil była zbyt oszołomiona by zareagować. Dopiero odgłos jego szybko zbliżających się kroków ją ocucił. Błyskawicznie zasłoniła się tarczą i wstała. Coś było nie tak z kilkoma jej żebrami ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Ichani był już bardzo blisko. Spojrzała na niego i zalała ją fala strachu. Nie zdąży uciec...

Jakby tego było mało, kaptur zsunął się z jej głowy i odsłonił przed nim jej twarz.

Ichani przesłał pozostałym obraz jej przerażonych oczu. Zobaczyła siebie, przypartą do muru, z krwią spływającą z rozcięcia nad prawą brwią. Zakurzona i drżąca ze strachu, była wprost żałosnym widokiem. Widokiem, który każdy mógł zobaczyć.

\- To ty... - syknął mężczyzna. - Ty zabiłaś Seriha.

Zostało jej kilka sekund na jakiekolwiek działanie. Rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem omiotła ich otoczenie i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na otwartym oknie po lewej stronie. Dzieliło ją od niego dwa, może trzy kroki. Teraz albo nigdy. Wzmocniła swoją tarczę i rzuciła się przed siebie.

Ichani, najwyraźniej zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, nie zdążył jej zaatakować. Wskoczyła do środka budynku, hacząc stopą o framugę. Upadła i przeturlała się. Poczuła kilkanaście nagłych ukłuć. Wybite okno zostawiło po sobie bolesną pułapkę - potłuczone szkło. Dusząc w sobie kolejny jęk bólu, podniosła się i ruszyła w głąb mieszkania. Dopiero wtedy usłyszała, że Ichani podążył za nią. Odbijając się od ściany, wybrała największy z pokoi, w którym zauważyła kolejne okno. Obejrzała się. Mężczyzna już chciał przekroczyć próg, gdy Sonea potężnym uderzeniem mocy powaliła ścianę prosto na niego.

To musiało naruszyć konstrukcję domu. Kolejne ściany zaczęły przekrzywiać się, a w miejsce w którym przed chwilą stała, spadł fragment sufitu. Ostatkiem sił rzuciła się w stronę okna i wybijając je, wytoczyła się na ulicę. Budynek zawalił się z przerażającym hukiem.

Sonea przez chwilę łapała oddech. Usłyszała kolejny trzask, gdy ostatnie elementy spadły kilkanaście centymetrów od jej stóp. Podniosła się na drżących ramionach, a jej dłonie zostawiły na piasku krwawe odciski.

Zataczając się, na chwiejnych nogach rzuciła się do ucieczki, pragnąc zostawić śmiertelne zagrożenie jak najdalej. W ustach czuła gorzki posmak krwi, który kojarzył się jej z porażką.

* * *

\- Wyjeżdżamy jutro przed świtem. Żadnej dyskusji - warknął Cery, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Milczała, zaciskając zęby, gdy Dorrien ostrożnie wyciągał z jej ciała kolejne fragmenty potłuczonego szkła. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na żadnego z nich. Pomysł, żeby wyjść z kryjówki i sprawdzić niepewną poszlakę należał do niej. Niemal nie przypłaciła swojej głupoty życiem i była tego aż nadto świadoma.

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj przeniesiemy się na inny poziom - powiedział Złodziej i usiadł za stołem.

Sonea rzuciła mu niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Nikt za mną nie szedł - wtrąciła.

\- Nie masz tej pewności - uciął Cery, gniewnie ściągając brwi.

Postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. Z jej ust wymknęło się syknięcie, gdy poczuła silniejszy ból na udzie.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął Dorrien.

Odwróciła głowę i wbiła wzrok w nagą ścianę przed sobą. Wszystko przepadło. Nie mieli żadnych innych wzmianek o Akkarinie, które mogła sprawdzić. A nawet jeśli takowe by się pojawiły, była pewna, że Cery nie pozwoliłby jej opuścić podziemi. Czuła w środku wściekłość tak ogromną, że aż ją mdliło. Przegrali. Przegrali nie tylko z Ichanimi, którzy całkowicie opanowali Imardin, ale także sami ze sobą.

Magowie zawiedli, a ona - jedyna, która znała czarną magię, nie była w stanie walczyć z nimi w pojedynkę. Akkarin przepadł bez śladu i nawet jeśli wciąż żył, to najwidoczniej nie chciał, by o tym wiedziała. Na dodatek Ichani wkrótce skupią swoje siły na poszukiwaniu dziewczyny, która była ich jedynym realnym wrogiem. A Sonea była niemal bezbronna. Ostatnim wyjściem, które jej pozostało, była ucieczka. Mogli zaszyć się gdzieś daleko i czekać na ratunek od sąsiadów. Ratunek, który mógł nigdy nie nadejść.

Ale mogli także sami zmobilizować się do walki. Drgnęła i spojrzała na Dorriena. Uzdrowiciel podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Już kończę - powiedział delikatnie, lecz nawet nie zdołał wymusić swojego słynnego uśmiechu.

Gdy nie przestała świdrować go spojrzeniem, wyprostował się i westchnął cicho.

\- O co chodzi Soneo?

Potrząsnęła głową i odezwała się chłodnym, śmiertelnie poważnym głosem;

\- Wpadłam na pewien pomysł.

* * *

Opuścili Imardin bladym świtem. Cery przygotował dla nich konie mniej więcej dwie godziny marszu od granicy miasta. W otaczającym ich półmroku szli powoli, uważając by się nie potknąć. Musieli przedrzeć się przez las, a następnie ruszyli polną drogą. Chcieli uniknąć podróżowania gościńcem, bo nie mieli pewności, że nie był on obserwowany przez szpiegów Ichanich. Zatrzymali się na lekkim wzniesieniu i ostatni raz spojrzeli na rozciągający się w dole Imardin. Sonea czuła, że wraz z opuszczeniem miasta, które od urodzenia było jej domem, zostawia tam także cząstkę siebie. Mimo, że wiedziała, że zostanie tam choćby dzień dłużej było samobójczym pomysłem, to wciąż niechętnie uciekała.

Wyrwa w jej sercu stawała się coraz głębsza i istniała tylko jedna osoba, która mogła zatrzymać ten proces. Odpędziła od siebie te myśli i podążyła w miejsce, w którym czekały na nich konie. Wdrapała się na grzbiet Malo, po czym w milczeniu ruszyli przed siebie.

Cery znalazł dla nich schronienie w opuszczonym gospodarstwie, oddalonym od Imardinu o mniej więcej dwa dni drogi. Uznali, że na razie taki dystans będzie bezpieczny. Po dotarciu na miejsce Sonea natychmiast zabrała się do pracy. Musiała zająć czymś ręce, by powstrzymać depresyjny nastrój w który stopniowo popadała. W ciągu tygodni, które minęły od walki o Gildię, Sonea schudła kolejne kilka kilogramów i powoli zaczynała przypominać cień dawnej siebie. Jej twarz straciła zdrowy kolor, a w oczach coraz rzadziej pojawiał błysk, który niegdyś jej towarzyszył. Wszystkie ubrania, które posiadała, były jej o wiele za duże, przez co wyglądała jeszcze mizerniej. Wiedziała co było odpowiedzialne za jej stan. Powoli się poddawała. Traciła wolę walki, a teraz gdy szanse odnalezienia Akkarina spadły do minimum, zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej.

Żeby nie zwariować, na siłę szukała sobie zajęcia. Poczuła ulgę, gdy po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się, jak wiele było do zrobienia, by ta ruina chociaż odrobinę przypominała dom. Najpierw posprzątała pomieszczenie na piętrze, które przeznaczyła na sypialnię. Następnie zajęła się przygotowaniem posłań dla ich piątki; siebie, Ceryniego, Dorriena, Rothena i Gola, który nawet nie dopuścił do siebie możliwości opuszczenia swojego szefa.

Pomysł, na który wpadła jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Imardinu, początkowo wzbudził jedynie same obawy. Rothen na wstępie odmówił wzięcia w nim udziału, a Dorrien ze sceptycznym podejściem zaczął ją wypytywać o kolejne szczegóły. Teraz, kiedy minęło już kilka dni i pierwsze emocje zdążyły opaść, zauważyła, że nawet Rothen stał się jej przychylniejszy.

Plan zakładał przede wszystkim jedną rzecz – naukę czarnej magii. Gildia nie miała żadnych szans w starciu z Ichanimi tak długo, jak nie stanie się przynajmniej w połowie tak potężna, jak wróg. Z ciężkim sercem patrzyła na dwie, tak doskonale znane sobie twarz dwóch magów i zastanawiała się od czego by tu zacząć. Rothen nerwowo rozglądał się po wysokiej stajni, którą przystosowała na potrzeby przyszłych treningów, a Dorrien nie spuszczał z niej zmartwionego spojrzenia.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie zabrała głosu.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku - odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Wiedziała, że to go nie przekonało. Odkąd dotarli na miejsce, Dorrien przejawiał w stosunku do niej jeszcze większą troskę, niż wcześniej. Musiał zauważyć jej pogarszający się stan i chociaż próbował na wszystkie sposoby, nie potrafił poprawić jej humoru.

\- Dobra, zaczynajmy – powiedziała, czując zbliżające się kolejne pytanie z serii "jesteś pewna?".

Po trzech dniach okazało się, że opanowanie podstaw czarnej magii było wręcz banalne. A przy okazji ona sama podszkoliła swoje umiejętności i dokończyła lekturę trzeciej, ostatniej książki, którą znalazła w Rezydencji. Wtedy też zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli chcieli cokolwiek osiągnąć, potrzebowali więcej ludzi. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie można było odszukać resztę magów. Istniała niewielka szansa, że część z ich wciąż mogła ukrywać się w Imardinie, ale z pewnością większość z nich dawno już uciekła. Ale jaką mogli mieć pewność, że będą oni podobnie chętni jak Rothen, czy Dorrien? W końcu dopiero co z tego samego powodu oskarżono Wielkiego Mistrza, a podczas walki wszyscy widzieli, jak zabiła przy użyciu czarnej magii. Była wyjęta spod prawa i wątpiła, by ktokolwiek zechciał z nią współpracować.

Jak zwykle, poprosiła o pomoc Cery'ego. Jeśli ktokolwiek posiadał jakiekolwiek środki na odszukanie ocalałych, to był to jedynie on. Zdecydowali na razie nie zdradzać miejsca swojej kryjówki w obawie, że w ten sposób Ichani wpadną na ich trop. Odpowiednio przekazana informacja być możne obudzi wiele czekających w ukryciu magów i skusi ich, by poszukali kontaktu, którym mieli być zaufani ludzie Ceryniego.

Następne dni były dla niej powtarzającym się wzorem. Wstawała jeszcze przed świtem, nie mogąc dłużej zmuszać się do snu, który jeśli już nadchodził, to niósł ze sobą koszmary i wspomnienia, przed którymi wolała uciec. Następnie szła do stajni i ćwiczyła. Nie sztuki wojenne. Ćwiczyła fizycznie. Chciała być gotowa na każdą ewentualność, która mogła na nich czekać, jeśli zdecydują się wrócić. Poza tym, wysiłek pomagał jej oczyścić umysł i pozbyć się z głowy reszty obrazów, które dręczyły ją po nocy. Kiedy czuła się wystarczająco zmęczona, wsiadała na grzbiet Malo i jechała na przejażdżkę. W miejsce na wzgórzu, z którego widziała niewyraźny szary kształt, który był Imardinem. Nie do końca rozumiała po co to robiła, ale na szczęście nie musiała się przed nikim tłumaczyć. Gdy wracała, wszyscy jeszcze smacznie spali, nieświadomi jej porannych wycieczek.

Na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się wydawać, że żyli w spokoju, z dala od piekła w stolicy. Było to po części prawdą. Uciekli, jednak w głębi serca Sonea pragnęła wrócić tam jak najprędzej. Dusiła się na tej oddalonej od wszystkiego farmie; chciała zacząć działać, chociaż wiedziała, że było na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Jednak świadomość, że w Imardinie wciąż mogli ginąć ludzie, Ichani stawali się silniejsi z każdym dniem, a ona była jedyną osobą zdolną ich powstrzymać, nie pozwalała jej odetchnąć. Oczywiście, teraz było ich już trzech… czterech, jeśli jej złudne nadzieje, że Akkarin żył, miały jakiekolwiek oparcie w rzeczywistości.

Akkarin… W ciągu dnia starała się o nim nie myśleć. Rzecz jasna nie udawało jej się. Myśli o nim dopadały ją przy każdej możliwej okazji. Śnił jej się prawie codziennie, a za każdym razem gdy przywoływała do siebie jego twarz, czuła ból w sercu. A mimo to, katowała się tymi obrazami, by chociaż przez chwilę zobaczyć jego czarne oczy, łagodniejące na jej widok. Jeszcze raz poczuć go obok siebie i ujrzeć ten półuśmiech, który niezawodnie przyspieszał bicie jej serca.

Od walki minął miesiąc i Sonea zrozumiała, że powinna w końcu ruszyć do przodu, zamiast ciągle spoglądać wstecz. Na samą tylko myśl, jej serce krzyczało w proteście, nie pozwalając jej zapomnieć…

Tego wieczora siedziała samotnie w stajni, gdzie wcześniej skończyła czyścić kopyta Malo. Było to jedno z tych zajęć, które wykonywała o wiele za często, by tylko się czymś zająć. Nie chciała wracać do reszty, więc usiadła na sianie i pustym wzrokiem zapatrzyła się w drewniany sufit. Ucisk w piersi powrócił, gdy tylko jej myśli zboczyły na temat Ichanich. Ileż było w niej gniewu, żalu i smutku, którego nie potrafiła z siebie wyrzucić!

Usłyszała, że drzwi skrzypnęły cicho i zobaczyła w nich Rothena. Alchemik miał na twarzy ten sam zmartwiony wyraz co zawsze. Podszedł do niej i usiadł obok.

\- Martwię się o ciebie – powiedział.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak wszyscy. Już mnie to nie zaskakuje.

\- Nie jesteś już sobą. Zawsze byłaś zbyt poważna jak na swój wiek, ale teraz już w ogóle nie przypominasz Sonei, którą poznałem.

\- Może zestarzałam się zbyt szybko - mruknęła i natychmiast pożałowała, że traktowała Rothena w podobny sposób. Nie miała prawa się na nim wyżywać, ale ciężko było jej się kontrolować, kiedy balansowała na krawędzi wytrzymałości.

\- Za bardzo się wszystkim przejmujesz – powiedział cicho Alchemik i schylił się, by lepiej widzieć jej twarz. Sonea mocniej odwróciła głowę, by ukryć nagłe łzy w oczach.

\- Nie potrafię inaczej.

\- Powinnaś spróbować. Inaczej się zamęczysz. Soneo… nie chcę być niemiły, ale czy ostatnio widziałaś się w lustrze? Wyglądasz gorzej niż w dniu, w którym przyprowadzono cię ze slumsów. Wiem, że chciałabyś walczyć z Ichanimi, ale w takiej kondycji nie jestem pewien, czy byłabyś w stanie.

Zamknęła oczy i nabrała do płuc głębszy oddech.

\- Domyślam się, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz, ale jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego dla siebie, to może chociaż dla mnie?

Zacisnęła zęby, uparcie milcząc.

\- Wiem co się trapi. To Akkarin prawda?

Po krótkim wahaniu skinęła nieznacznie głową. Nie było sensu ukrywać przed Rothenem prawdy.

\- Złodzieje ciągle go szukają. Na pewno w końcu go znajdą.

\- Nie.

\- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Nie znajdą go – wydusiła z siebie.

\- Skąd ta nagła…

\- Nie znajdą go. Akkarin nie żyje i to wyłącznie moja wina – warknęła.

\- Soneo… - zaczął spokojnie.

\- Nie! – podniosła głos. – Przestań! Chociaż ty! Od miesiąca wmawiam sobie, że na pewno przeżył. Karmie się tą nadzieją, jak głupia. Żyję tylko tym. Od teraz koniec z okłamywaniem samej siebie!

\- Przecież nie wiadomo co się z nim stało, Akkarin może być wszędzie…

\- Powiem ci gdzie jest! Martwy, razem z całą resztą magów, których zabiłam swoją głupotą!

\- Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowa – próbował załagodzić.

Sonea wstała z miejsca i wbiła w maga rozżalone spojrzenie.

\- Gdybym nie była taka… ślepa! – ryknęła. – Gdybym od początku słuchała tego, co starał się mi powiedzieć! Jakbym chociaż na chwilę przestała się upierać!

Rothen podniósł się i wykonał krok w jej stronę ale powstrzymała go jej wyciągnięta w proteście dłoń.

\- Balkan miał rację! To ja miałam wszelkie dowody na to, że Akkarin złamał prawo! To _JA_ chciałam postawić go przed sądem! Razem z Lorlenem ułożyliśmy plan i jak widzisz, prawie się udało, ale Ichani nas uprzedzili! Jeszcze w Galii wysłałam list, w którym napisałam Lorlenowi, że mamy wystarczająco dużo dowodów, żeby go oskarżyć. – Jej głos załamał się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia, gdy Akkarin pierwszy raz próbował dać jej krwawy pierścień. – Ale później wiele rzeczy się zmieniło… Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam. Dopiero po takim czasie do mnie dotarło. I teraz jest już dawno za późno – jęknęła z żalem.

Ucichła na chwilę, jakby wypowiedzenie kolejnych słów było dla niej zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem.

\- Zdradziłam – powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie. – Zdradziłam i zabiłam mężczyznę, którego kocham.

Zapanowała niezręczna chwila ciszy, w czasie której Sonea zdążyła już kilkakrotnie pożałować wyjawienia swoich uczuć przed Rothenem. Nie śmiała nawet na niego spojrzeć. Otoczyła się ramionami i odwróciła do maga plecami.

\- Nie wiedziałem... Nie sądziłem... - zaczął Alchemik, wyraźnie zmieszany. - Jesteś pewna swoich uczuć?

\- Tak. Szczególnie teraz. W końcu jestem pewna tego, co czuję - odpowiedziała stanowczo.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział, zaskakując ją. Odwróciła się, by rzucić mu pytające spojrzenie. Spodziewała się szoku, niedowierzania lub nawet złości, ale nie takich słów. - Gdybym wiedział, postarałbym się ciebie lepiej zrozumieć. Wiem jak to boli, kiedy ktoś kogo kochamy cierpi i nie możemy nic z tym zrobić.

Otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie - dodał już pogodniejszym tonem. - Też kiedyś byłem młody i wiem, że miłość rządzi się swoimi prawami. Nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumiem, jak mogłaś pokochać kogoś takiego jak on.

\- Akkarin jest inny, niż ci się wydaje.

\- Szczególnie przy bliższym poznaniu, hm? - Jego brwi powędrowały w górę.

Sonea zarumieniła się i z zawstydzeniem opuściła wzrok. Usłyszała jego cichy śmiech i ten dźwięk sprawił, że kąciki jej ust lekko drgnęły. Zawsze traktowała Rothena jako kogoś, kto zastępował jej ojca. Podobne słowa z jego ust sprawiały, że czuła się jak nastolatka, tłumacząca się rodzicom ze swojej niezbyt rozsądnej słabości do starszego chłopca.

Już chciała jakoś zakończyć niewygodny temat, gdy usłyszeli szybkie kroki zbliżające się w ich stronę. Drzwi do stajni otworzyły się i stanął w nich Ceryni. Był zdyszany, a jego oczy błyszczały w podekscytowaniu. Sonea odruchowo wstrzymała oddech.

\- Moi ludzie znaleźli trzech magów. Chcą się uczyć czarnej magii. Twój plan zadziałał.

* * *

_A/N: Mam nadzieję, że Was nie zanudzam! Wiem, że wszyscy czekacie na to samo, co ja. Cierpliwości, zapewniam że w następnym rozdziale się doczekacie :) Ale ciiiii..._


	21. Niespodziewani goście

_A/N: Tak, wiem. Jestem okropna, że robię takie długie przerwy. Nawet już nie proszę o wybaczenie, jedynie o czytanie! ;) Ostatnio wiele się działo i nie miałam kiedy pisać! Ale wróciłam! Z nowym rozdziałem i mam nadzieję, że polubicie go, tak samo jak ja :)._

* * *

**"Niespodziewani goście"**

Sprowadzenie trójki tajemniczych magów do ich kryjówki, zdaniem Cery'ego powinno było zająć nie więcej, niż dwa dni. Ten czas okazał się dla Sonei niemiłosiernie dłużyć. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż pozna swoich nowych uczniów. Była podekscytowana, ale jednocześnie pełna obaw. Nie miała pojęcia, kim byli trzej śmiałkowie, ani czy nie przestraszą się złamania prawa. Wiedziała jednak, że mogła ich przekonać, jeśli tylko dostanie taką szansę.

Drugiego dnia, wstała jeszcze wcześniej niż zwykle i zabrała Malo na rutynową przejażdżkę. Ze wzgórza mogła obserwować polną drogę, którą miał przyprowadzić ich Gol. Każdy ruch trawy, który okazywał się być spłoszonym zającem albo lisem, przyspieszał bicie jej serca. W końcu, gdy słońce podniosło się z poziomu ziemi, zobaczyła coś, co mogło być ludzkimi sylwetkami. Ze ściśniętym żołądkiem patrzyła na niewyraźne kształty, coraz bardziej upewniając się, że były to cztery osoby, podróżujące konno. Gdy podjechali bliżej, Sonea spięła Malo i wyjechała im na przeciw.

Musiała znacznie się zbliżyć, by rozpoznać pierwszą twarz.

\- Osen! - zawołała, a jej serce podskoczyło radośnie.

Nie mieli od niego żadnych wieści. Mag nie pojawił się na Dziedzińcu, a po walce słuch o nim zaginął. Sonea miała nadzieję, że asystent Lorlena uciekł z miasta i zaszył się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. Teraz, gdy go zobaczyła, opuściło ją wiele wątpliwości.

\- Soneo - przywitał ją z uśmiechem. - Dobrze widzieć cię całą.

\- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Nie dawałeś znaku życia.

\- Musiałem przeczekać najgorsze - powiedział, pochmurniejąc. Gdy tylko zauważył niepokój na jej twarzy, dodał naprędce: - Porozmawiamy na miejscu. Zaprowadzisz nas?

Dwójka innych magów okazała się być rówieśnikami Osena. Byli to mężczyzna i kobieta, oboje wyglądali na lekko przestraszonych i niepewnych. Sonea zaprowadziła ich do gospodarstwa za wzgórzem, gdzie zostali powitani przez resztę. Mężczyzna, Nedim, wyraźnie rozluźnił się na widok Rothena. Jak się okazało, starszy Alchemik był jego nauczycielem podczas nauki w Gildii. Sonea obserwowała ich nowych towarzyszy i na moment zapomniała o dręczących ją zmartwieniach. Ucieszyła się, że do ich grona dołączyła kobieta. Wess, choć wyraźnie do niej uprzedzona, stanowiła dla nie okazję do porozmawiania z kimś innym, niż z garstką przewrażliwionych na punkcie jej zdrowia mężczyzn.

Każdy żywy mag był prawdziwym powodem do radości. Ugościli ich więc najlepiej jak mogli. Upiekli upolowane dzień wcześniej króliki, a w żarze ogniska uprażyli ziemniako-podobne bulwy, które znalazł Dorrien. Nie poruszyli tematu czarnej magii ani razu i Sonea chociaż przez jakiś czas mogła cieszyć się chwilą normalności. Dopiero po posiłku Ceryni odważył się powrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- Powiecie nam co teraz dzieje się w Imardinie? Uciekliśmy kilka tygodni temu, a informacje które do nas docierają są szczątkowe.

Trójka magów natychmiast spochmurniała i spojrzeli po sobie, jakby chcąc ustalić, który z nich powinien zacząć mówić. W końcu jednak Osen odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Kiedy wybuchło całe... zamieszanie, chciałem wrócić do Gildii. Ledwie przekroczyłem bramę, zatrzymał mnie widok walki. Chciałem jakoś dostać się do Uniwersytetu, ale w połowie drogi powstrzymał mnie Lorlen.

\- Lorlen... Co z nim? - zapytała, natychmiast prostując się na dźwięk jego imienia.

Osen pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem. Po tym, jak kazał mi natychmiast się wycofać, szybko straciłem go z oczu. Mówił, że musi po kogoś wrócić. Proponowałem, że na niego zaczekam, bo oczywistym było, że musieliśmy uciekać stamtąd jak najszybciej, ale odmówił.

\- Co było dalej? - wtrącił Dorrien.

\- Dalej? Po drodze spotkałem jeszcze Wess i Nedima, i razem ukryliśmy się w mieście. Przez pierwsze dni codziennie zmienialiśmy miejsce, aż do momentu, w którym Ichani wyszli na ulice. Wtedy zaczęliśmy szukać innych magów, ale każdy, z kim nawiązaliśmy kontakt w pośpiechu uciekał z miasta. Trudno było im się dziwić... Nawet nie wiesz, jak ucieszyła mnie wiadomość od was.

\- A nas ucieszyło, że ktoś na nią odpowiedział - powiedział Rothen.

\- Jak wyglądają sprawy w Imardinie? Co z Gildią? - wypytywała Sonea.

\- Kiepsko - mruknął mężczyzna, bez ogródek. - Magowie wyjechali i nie został już nikt, kto mógłby stawić im opór. Z tego co wiem, Ichani na dobre rozgościli się za murami Gildii. Doszły do mnie słuchy, że pozostali magowi zgodzili się im służyć, w zamian za oszczędzenie im życia.

Sonea głośno nabrała do płuc powietrze.

\- Naprawdę? - wyszeptała, nie dowierzając.

\- To tylko plotki, ale obawiam się, że może być w tym ziarno prawdy. - Osen wyglądał na poważnie zmartwionego.

\- To okropne - mruknęła, krzywiąc się. - Zrobili sobie z nas niewolników. - Gniewnie zacisnęła pięść. - Dopięli swego... I w ten sposób mają dostęp do nieograniczonej mocy.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zapytał Dorrien, marszcząc brwi.

\- Że z każdym dniem nasze szanse maleją. Będziemy musieli się pospieszyć - powiedziała ponuro, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

* * *

Nowi towarzysze okazali się być pojętnymi uczniami. Na początku niepewnie podchodzili do czarnej magii, ale gdy Sonea wytłumaczyła im jej łagodniejszą i bezkrwawą naturę, ich opór nieco osłabł. Kiedy opanowali podstawy, Sonea zdała sobie sprawę z kolejnego, poważnego problemu. Z braku źródeł mocy.

Oddaleni od świata, na tym pustkowiu, nie mieli dostępu do niczego ani nikogo, kto mógłby zapewnić im wystarczająco dużo energii. Ichani sprytnie obmyślili swój system niewolnictwa. Oni oczywiście nie zamierzali zniżać się do tego poziomu i ten problem spędzał jej sen powiek przez ostatnie kilka dni. Po wielogodzinnych rozmowach i rozmyślaniach, wspólnie stwierdzili, że najprościej będzie poprosić o pomoc ludzi. Po kolacji, Sonea zaproponowała, że wybierze się na przejażdżkę po okolicy, by określić jak daleko mieli do najbliższej osady.

Na jej widok, Malo jak zwykle zarżał radośnie, kojarząc jej twarz ze swobodnym galopem, na który mu pozwalała. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni, stała się niezłym jeźdźcem, a porównując ból mięśni, który czuła za pierwszym razem, gdy go dosiadła, obecne wycieczki byli dla niej relaksem.

Wyprowadziła go na zachód, by jak najdłużej cieszyć się zachodzącym słońcem. Malo gnał przed siebie jak szalony, a Sonea cieszyła się przyjemnie ciepłym wiatrem na twarzy. Otaczający ich krajobraz był niemal sielankowy. Delikatne pagórki, pokryte złocącymi się łanami zbóż, które uginały się pod własnym ciężarem, były skąpane w blasku ostatnich promieni słonecznych. W wysokich trawach, kwitło życie ptasich rodzin, które nieprzerwanie śmigały jej nad głową. W takim momentach, przez bardzo krótką chwilę, Sonea czuła się szczęśliwa...

Wiedziała, że obecność pół uprawnych, musiała oznaczać pobliską wioskę. Zwolniła konia i wjechała na polną drogę. Po kilkunastu minutach, zobaczyła przed sobą dym. Gdy zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej, jej oczom ukazało się kilkanaście domów. Z kilku kominów sączyła się szarawa strużka. Oznaczało to, że wioska były zamieszkana. Z poczuciem spełnienia, zawróciła Malo i już chciała ruszyć z powrotem, gdy coś ją zatrzymało.

Na drodze przed sobą, zobaczyła czyjąś postać. Nieznajomy jechał konno i był za daleko, by mogła dojrzeć jego twarz. Serce w jej piersi przyspieszyło. Było to głupie, ale natychmiast pomyślała, że to mógł być on...

Głupia...

Zza tajemniczej sylwetki wyłoniła się jeszcze jedna. Ich konie były coraz bliżej. Dopiero wtedy Sonea mogła przyjrzeć się ich twarzom. Ciemna karnacja i migdałowe oczy jednego z nich błysnęły złowieszczo, gdy także mógł ją lepiej zobaczyć.

Ichani...

Jej żołądek wykręcił się na drugą stronę. Dwaj mężczyźni wyraźnie przyspieszyli. Sonea w końcu odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę. Szarpnęła Malo za uzdę, zmuszając go, by zawrócił. Na plecami usłyszała ostrzegawcze wołanie. Z całych sił wbiła pięty w miękkie ciało swojego wierzchowca. Koń rzucił się przed siebie, jakby czując jej strach. Pognała przed siebie, nie myśląc o tym, dokąd zmierzała. Obróciła się i zobaczyła, że Ichani zdecydowali się na pościg.

Znowu to samo. Znowu przed nimi uciekała. Już raz wpakowała się w podobne kłopoty. Tym razem, gdyby nie zwlekała tak długo, zdążyłaby oddalić się na tyle, że nie mogliby zobaczyć jej twarzy. Jej idiotyczna tęsknota i ślepa wiara w to, że Akkarin żył, narażały jej własne życie.

Nie zważając na to, dokąd mogła doprowadzić ją polna droga, skierowała Malo w stronę lasu. Wiedziała, że tam łatwiej będzie jej ich zgubić. Wpadła między wysokie sosny i nie przerywając galopu, kilka razy zmieniła kierunek. Za plecami usłyszała charczenie jednego z wierzchowców Ichaniego. Obejrzała się z rosnącą paniką i stwierdziła, że jak na razie nie udało jej się pozbyć żadnego z goniących ją mężczyzn.

Przypomniała sobie o rzece, którą za każdym razem mijała. Licząc na łut szczęścia, pognała w tamto miejsce. Ku jej niewielkiej uldze, Ichani zostali nieco w tyle, gdy kolejny raz zmieniła kierunek swojej ucieczki. Nad brzegiem zwolniła i boleśnie obijając sobie kolana, zeskoczyła z grzbietu Malo. Koń zatrzymał się, i prychając zaczął podrzucać do góry łeb. Mądre zwierzę z pewnością czuło, że coś było nie tak, a ona zachowywała się ryzykownie.

\- Biegnij! - krzyknęła i mocno klepnęła go w zad. Malo natychmiast rzucił się w galop.

Gdy zniknął za drzewami, usłyszała zbliżający się dźwięk kopyt. Nabrała głębokiego oddechu i starając się nie mącić tafli, weszła do wody. Zanurzyła głowę w ostatnim momencie. Dobiegły ją jedynie niewyraźne głosy, gdy Ichani przejechali obok, podążając śladami pozostawionymi przez Malo.

Wynurzyła się dopiero po minucie i nabrała do płuc wyczekiwaną porcję tlenu.

Udało się...

Tym razem znowu jej się udało.

Została jednak bez swojego wierzchowca. Przemoczona i dość daleko od ich kryjówki.

Przeklinając swoją głupotę, wyszła z wody. Słońce niemal zupełnie już zaszło, a w lesie zapanował wyczuwalny chłód. Bała się użyć magii, w obawie, że Ichani wyczują wibracje jej mocy.

Drżąc na całym ciele i pociągając nosem, ruszyła przed siebie.

* * *

Na farmę dotarła po blisko trzech godzinach. Bez szybkiego konia, powrót zajął jej dużo więcej czasu. Na dodatek zanim odnalazła drogę przez pola, którą przyjechała, straciła ponad godzinę. Nie mogła użyć komunikacji mentalnej, ani oświetlić zalegającej wokół niej ciemności. Gdy w końcu doszła na miejsce, naprzeciw wybiegł jej Cery. Usta miał ściągnięte w zdenerwowaniu, a z jego oczu wiało chłodem.

\- Czyś ty oszalała!? - naskoczył na nią.

Sonea w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła nosem. Jej ubranie nie zdążyło do końca wyschnąć i było jej już bardzo zimno.

\- Dwie godziny temu wrócił tutaj twój koń. Bez ciebie!

\- Wrócił?

\- Odchodziliśmy od zmysłów! Co się stało?!

\- Ja... - zawahała się.

\- No?

\- Natknęłam się na Ichanich - wyznała ze skruchą. - Musiałam uciekać i...

\- I wpadłaś do wody?

\- Cóż... - przewróciła oczami. - Jakoś musiałam ich zgubić.

Cery wyraźnie rozluźnił się i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jasna cholera, Soneo...

\- Z-zimno mi. Czy moglibyśmy...?

\- Chodź.

* * *

Dość szybko wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół niej. Siedziała okryta kocem i piła niesmaczną herbatę z ziół, które zebrał Dorrien. Była zmęczona, ale wiedziała, że musi odpowiedzieć na ich pytania.

\- Czy mogli za tobą iść? - zapytał Cery, jako pierwszy.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Zgubiłam ich, jestem tego pewna. Na pewno nie pozwoliliby mi uciec tak daleko.

\- Ilu ich było? - odezwał się Nedim, marszcząc brwi.

\- Dwóch. A przynajmniej tylko tylu widziałam. Musieli patrolować okolicę.

\- Jak się na nich natknęłaś? - Do rozmowy włączył się Rothen. Miał zmartwioną minę.

\- Na polnej drodze. Byłam nieostrożna - pokręciła głową. - Pojawili się tam zupełnie znikąd.

\- Musieli być blisko, skoro ich rozpoznałaś - zauważył Dorrien.

Czuła się jak w sieci złożonej z niekończących się pytań. Traciła już cierpliwość, ale zmusiła się do odpowiedzi na jeszcze kilka z nich.

\- Zbyt długo zwlekałam. Mieli na sobie czarne płaszcze i z daleka zdawali się być każdym. Musiałam się upewnić.

\- Naraziłaś nas - mruknął Nedim.

\- Nikt ci nie każe tutaj siedzieć - warknęła, zaciskając pięści.

\- Spokojnie, Soneo - wtrącił naprędce Cery. - Nedim ma trochę racji. Teraz Ichani wiedzą, że kręcimy się w okolicy.

Gwałtownym ruchem potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie. Nie użyłam magii. Nie wiedzą, że jestem magiem.

\- Mogli cię poznać.

\- Gwarantuję ci, że tak się nie stało - syknęła i spróbowała wstać, ale powstrzymała ją silna dłoń Rothena na jej ramieniu.

\- Chcemy się tylko upewnić...

\- Najbliższa wioska jest oddalona od nas o niecałą godzinę jazdy - powiedziała oschle. - Możemy próbować tam szczęścia.

Po tych słowach zrzuciła z siebie zarówno koc, jak i rękę starszego Alchemika. Wstała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Chciała jak zwykle schować się w ich sali treningowej.

\- Soneo... - Rothen spróbował ją jeszcze zatrzymać, ale uciszyła go gestem dłoni.

Wiedziała, że mieli prawo być zaniepokojeni, a ich pytania były usprawiedliwione. Jednak była wściekła i wolała w porę ich opuścić. Nie była to złość na nich, lecz na siebie. Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć własnej głupoty. Ciągłe myśli o Akkarinie ją wręcz ogłupiały. Była zdolna myśleć wyłącznie o nim. Nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Zachowywała się jak dziecko, któremu odebrano zabawkę. Jej rozpaczliwe poszukiwanie go w każdym mijanym człowieku, było do przesady naiwne.

Wydała z siebie zduszony jęk i usiadła w swoim ulubionym miejscu - na sianie, skąd mogła obserwować całą stajnię.

Następna z kolei przyszła wściekłość na samego Akkarina. Przeklinała go w myślach, a gdy to nie pomogło, wyrzuciła z siebie całą lawinę obelg pod jego adresem. Jeśli żył - dlaczego się z nią nie skontaktował? Dlaczego zmuszał ją do takiego cierpienia? A jeśli zginął... Jak mógł jej to zrobić? Jakim prawem złamał jej serce?

Musiała zasnąć, zatopiona w miękkie i pachnące siano, bo zbudziło ją delikatne szturchnięcie w ramię. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła skupione na sobie spojrzenie Ceryniego. Z trudem widziała rysy jego twarzy. Był środek nocy i jedynie słabe światło księżyca oświetlało jego chłopięcą twarz.

\- Co się... - _stało_, chciała zapytać, ale nakazał je milczeć, przykładając do ust palec wskazujący.

Jej serce chwycił przelotny strach, lecz szybko odłożyła go na bok. Złodziej pomógł jej wstać i nachylił się do jej ucha.

\- Ktoś zbliża się do farmy. Dwóch mężczyzn - wyszeptał tak cicho, że musiała wstrzymać oddech, by go słyszeć.

Skinęła głową i razem opuścili stajnię. Odważyła się odezwać dopiero, gdy znaleźli się we wspólnym pomieszczeniu.

\- Gdzie ich widziano?

\- Kilkanaście minut drogi stąd. Zauważył ich Dorrien, kiedy stał na straży.

\- To prawda? Było ich dwóch? - wyszeptała, patrząc w niebieskie oczy swojego przyjaciela.

\- Mhm. Szli w naszą stronę i wyraźnie nie chcieli zostać zauważeni. Pewnie nie przewidywali, że obserwujemy teren.

\- Cholera - zaklęła pod nosem. - To musi być ta dwójka. Jakimś cudem natrafili na mój trop.

\- Co robimy? - zapytała Wess, odchodząc od okna.

Sonea posłała jej śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie. Czuła na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności. Wbrew własnej woli została uznana za przywódcę ich nielicznej grupki. A to sprawiało, że jej decyzje miały wpływ na losy jej towarzyszy.

\- Jak to co? Zgotujemy im miłe powitanie - powiedziała z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Będziemy walczyć? - Zielone oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

\- Tak. Umiecie wystarczająco dużo. Ile mamy czasu? - zwróciła się do Cery'ego.

\- Niecałe dziesięć minut, o ile nie przyspieszyli tempa.

\- Dobrze - skinęła głową. - Otoczymy ich. Będą musieli wejść na podwórze. Ukryjemy się i zaczekamy na nich. Na mój znak, rozpoczniemy atak. Ja ustawie się w stajni. Wess, Nedim - zwróciła się do nich. - Zajmiecie pozycję w budynku gospodarczym. Ossen i Dorrien zaczekają tutaj, na parterze. Rothen - spojrzała na przestraszoną twarz Alchemika. - Zostań tutaj, będziesz atakował ich z góry. To na pewno ich zaskoczy.

Mężczyzna nieznacznie kiwnął głową.

\- Cery. - W jej głosie rozbrzmiała stal. - Razem z Golem zostańcie tutaj. Nie możecie z nimi walczyć.

Złodziej wydał z siebie oburzone prychnięcie.

\- Proszę - pokreśliła błagalnym tonem.

\- Niech ci będzie. Zawsze możemy czymś w nich rzucić. Ale... - Cery zmrużył oczy. - Jeśli coś pójdzie niezgodnie z planem, włączamy się do akcji.

\- Zgoda.

Rozejrzała się po otaczających ją twarzach. Patrzyli na nią w napięciu. Przełknęła ślinę i zebrała w sobie odwagę. Zbyt dobrze wiedziała na co ich narażała, by czuć choć cień ekscytacji na myśl o walce.

\- Nie traćmy czasu. Zajmijmy pozycję. I pamiętajcie, by zakryć twarze.

Siedem głów niemal jednocześnie potwierdziło jej rozkazy skinieniem głowy.

W ciągu niecałej minuty, Sonea zajęła swoje miejsce w stajni. Stała przy lekko uchylonych drzwiach, w cieniu rzucanym przez księżyc. Plecami przywarła do drewnianej ściany i uspokoiła oddech. Od konfrontacji dzieliły ich nie minuty, lecz sekundy. Całe jej ciało spięło się w gotowości, gdy wytężyła wzrok. Niezliczona ilość czekających ich możliwości wdarła się do jej umysłu, lecz Sonea odgoniła od siebie te obrazy i skupiła się na _tu i teraz_.

Właśnie wtedy usłyszała szelest gdzieś po swojej prawej stronie. Mogło to być cokolwiek; mysz, lub nawet gołębie, które zwykle przesiadywały na drewnianych wspornikach sufitu. Lecz w tym momencie wszystkie jej zmysły były wyostrzone do granic możliwości. Pełnym napięcia wzrokiem rozejrzała się po pustej stajni. Nie zauważyła niczego niepokojącego.

Wtem kolejny dźwięk. Tym razem był to odgłos łamiącego się suchego siana. Pod czyjąś stopą.

Oblał ją zimny pot.

W miejscu, w którym czuwała była zbyt dobrze ukryta, by ktokolwiek mógł ją zauważyć. Będzie musiała jakie pierwsza zaatakować Ichaniego. Miała nadzieję, że wtedy reszta usłyszy odgłosy walki i pospieszy jej na pomoc.

Ledwie słyszalne szurnięcie rozległo się zaledwie kilkanaście kroków od niej.

Serce w jej piersi przyspieszyło nierówno. Krew w jej żyłach zaczęła głośno szumieć w jej uszach.

Pochylając się, tak by nie wejść w nieliczne miejsca oświetlone księżycowym światłem, ruszyła w stronę odwrotną do tego, z którego słyszała czyjeś kroki. Bezszelestnie zakradła się w najbardziej zacienione miejsce w stajni i siłą powstrzymała się przed użyciem magii do rozjaśnienia mroku.

Nagle, zobaczyła ludzką sylwetkę. Jeden z mężczyzn przez nieuwagę stanął tam, gdzie akurat padał snop srebrzystego światła. W krótkiej chwili, mogła tylko dostrzec, że podobnie jak ona, miał na sobie płaszcz i kaptur, który całkowicie zakrywał jego twarz. Lekko drżącą ręką sięgnęła za swój pas i wyciągnęła sztylet.

Teraz...

Adrenalina uderzyła jej do głowy. Przestała myśleć o strachu, możliwym bólu, nawet o śmierci. Jedynym, co się liczyło, była walka i pokonanie przeciwnika. Z daleka czuła, że nie okrył się tarczą. Podobnie, jak ona, chciał tak długo jak tylko mógł, ukryć swoją magiczną prezencję.

Zaszła go od tyłu i naskoczyła na niego.

W tym samym momencie, mężczyzna usłyszał ją i błyskawicznie się obrócił.

Wszystko trwałe zaledwie ułamki sekund, jednak napastnik jednym ruchem wytrącił ją z równowagi. Odepchnął ją od siebie łokciem, który wbił się w jej przeponę. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem i zatoczyła do tyłu. Jej plecy uderzyły w jedną z drewnianych belek.

W ostatnim momencie zdążyła uchylić się, gdy jego sztylet przeciął powietrze tuż obok jej głowy i utkwił w drewnie. Przetoczyła się po ziemi i natychmiast wstała. Wyciągnęła przed siebie nóż. W tym czasie mężczyzna wyrwał ostrze z belki i odwrócił się do niej.

Wciąż zero magii. Nie używał tarczy. Nie wyczuła nawet jej strzępów. Może chciał ją zabić po cichu... Skoro tak...

Została jej jedynie czysta siła fizyczna i umiejętności, które tak długo szlifowała. Kącik jej ust uniósł się w okrutnym uśmieszku.

Zgrzytając zębami ze złości, natarła na niego. Wykonała szybkie pchnięcie, które zablokował. Kolejnego nie zdążył. Zdołała uderzyć do w twarz rękojeścią noża. Mężczyzna zatoczył się i prawie potknął o leżące na ziemi wiadro. Ustał jednak.

Oboje zamarli, gdy wiadro przewróciło się, hałasując niemiłosiernie. Przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywała się w czerń pod jego kapturem. I chociaż nie mogła widzieć jego oczu, była pewna, że Ichani także nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

Zaatakowała w momencie, gdy zdawało jej się, że jego czujność osłabła. Dwoma krokami zbliżyła się do niego i wykonała zamach swoim ostrzem. Odparł ją. Uchyliła się przed jego ciosem i sparowała kolejne uderzenie. W duchu jęknęła z wysiłku. Jakiż był silny...

Nagle, mężczyzna podciął jej kolana jednym szybkim kopniakiem. Zdążyła jedynie siarczyście zakląć w myślach nad swoją nieuwagą. Następnie z jękiem zwaliła się na ziemię. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się nad nią, sprawnie przewrócił na plecy i ciężarem swojego ciała przyszpilił ją do podłogi. Spadła na nich smuga słabego światła, ukazując jej czubek jego kaptura.

Strach ścisnął jej gardło. Spróbowała go jeszcze kopnąć, ugryźć, wbić paznokcie w jego niewidoczną twarz, lecz nie pozwolił jej na to. Zobaczyła błysk ostrza i ten widok ją sparaliżował.

A więc to koniec...

W ostatnim akcie rozpaczy, szarpnęła sobą z całej siły. Kaptur, który dotychczas trzymał się na jej głowie, osunął się, ukazując Ichaniemu jej twarz. Była gotowa na obraz siebie, który pokazałby reszcie w dowodzie, że w końcu ją złapali. Zacisnęła powieki i przygotowała się na ból rozcinanej skóry.

Jednak mężczyzna nad nią znieruchomiał.

Dysząc w strachu i wściekłości, raz jeszcze spróbowała się mu wyrwać. Jednak on trzymał ją mocno i jakby rozkoszował się widokiem przerażenia na jej twarzy. Już chciała zawołać resztę, nie dbając o to, że usłyszy ją cała Kyralia, gdy nagle Ichani odskoczył od niej. Wstał i cofnął się o dwa kroki, aż jego plecy natknęły się na belkę.

Całkowicie zszokowana, nie była w stanie nawet drgnąć. Leżała przed nim, drżąc na całym ciele, a jej rozgorączkowane spojrzenie próbowało przedrzeć się przez otaczający ich mrok.

Dlaczego jej nie zabił? Co się właśnie stało? Na chwiejnych ramionach podniosła się i usiadła. Wbiła w niego zaskoczony wzrok, ale mogła dostrzec jedynie jego szybko unoszącą się klatkę piersiową.

Nagle, mężczyzna drgnął, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. Dłonią, w której nie trzymał sztyletu, sięgnął do kaptura i powoli ściągnął go z siebie.

Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet krótkiego dźwięku. Oblał ją lodowaty dreszcz, który niemal od razu przerodził się w uderzenie gorąca. Ziemia pod jej stopami zawirowała niebezpiecznie.

Tuż przed nią, z czystym zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy i błyszczącymi się oczami, stał Akkarin.

Sonea uniosła do ust dłoń, by zatrzymać dziwny ni to jęk, ni to okrzyk. Z jej płuc wydostało się powietrze, które zbyt długo wstrzymywała. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. To było, jak oglądanie ducha. Spazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem, gdy z wielki oporem docierało do niej, że mężczyzna przed nią nie jest wytworem jej wyobraźni. Patrzyła na kogoś, kogo zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, gotowa była uznać za zmarłego. Akkarin stał nieruchomo i obserwował ją zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

Nagle rozluźnił palce, a jego sztylet upadł na ziemię z głuchym dźwiękiem.

\- To ty... - wyszeptała, a raczej poruszyła ustami.

Zobaczyła, jak rysy jego twarzy łagodnieją. Odetchnął cicho i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie usłyszała słowa. Nagle na jego ustach, które ledwo widziała w gęstym mroku, pojawił się słaby półuśmiech.

Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy zaczęła płakać.

\- Akkarin? - zapytała, chcąc się upewnić, że mężczyzna przed nią był prawdziwy.

Kilkoma krokami, Akkarin podszedł do niej. Zanim się spostrzegła otoczył ją jego zapach. Poczuła jego silne ramiona, otaczające jej drżące ciało. Wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się stało, ostrożnie odwzajemniła uścisk, jakby się bała, że mógł w każdej chwili zniknąć.

Dopiero po chwili odważyła się mocniej zacisnąć palce na jego plecach. Następnie zaczęła dotykać jego ramiona, kark, włosy...

Akkarin odsunął ją od siebie, a jego czarne spojrzenie uważnie zatrzymało się na jej twarzy.

\- Ty żyjesz... - powiedział niskim głosem, na dźwięk którego poczuła dreszcz w całym ciele._ Myślała, że już nigdy go nie usłyszy..._

Wyciągnął dłoń i musnął jej policzek, ścierając słone łzy.

\- C-co...? - zakrztusiła się łzami i śmiechem. - Oczywiście, że żyję! To ja myślałam, że zginąłeś...

Na jego ustach pojawił się ten doskonale znany jej półuśmiech. Musnęła palcami jego miękkie wargi. _Myślała, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tego uśmiechu..._

\- Dlaczego nie dałeś mi znać, dlaczego mnie nie szukałeś? - zapytała, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Były teraz znacznie krótsze.

Pokręcił głową. Sonea nie mogła się od niego oderwać. Pragnęła patrzeć na niego i dotykać go już zawsze. Zupełnie, jakby mógł rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, gdy tylko straci z nim kontakt. Było to tak nierzeczywiste, że nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

\- Co tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że jesteś... - umilkła.

Przez to wszystko kompletnie zapomniała o zbliżających się Ichanich. Nie słyszała odgłosów walki. Wszyscy musieli czekać na jej znak... Zerwała się na równe nogi, wprawiając Akkarina w niemałe osłupienie.

\- Szykowaliśmy się na atak Ichanich...

\- My? - wszedł jej w słowo, unosząc przy tym brwi.

\- Dorrien zauważył dwóch Ichanich. Szli w naszą stronę, więc chcieliśmy urządzić na nich pułapkę. Powinni już tutaj być.

Akkarin wstał i strzepnął z kolan źdźbła suchej trawy.

\- To musieliśmy być my.

\- My? - powtórzyła jego pytanie, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na śmieszność sytuacji.

Posłał jej słaby uśmiech, a światło księżyca w jego oczach błysnęło tajemniczo.

\- Lepiej wróćmy do twoich przyjaciół, zanim stanie się coś złego.

* * *

Jak we śnie, szybkim krokiem udali się do głównego budynku, w którym powinien być Rothen, dwóch Złodziei oraz Ossen i Dorrien. Co chwilę spoglądała na idącego obok Akkarina. Miała ochotę chwycić go za rękę, przycisnąć do ściany, zażądać wyjaśnień, a następnie zedrzeć z niego ubranie. Musiała się jednak kontrolować. Wydarzenia sprzed ostatnich kilku minut były dla niej zbyt wielką zagadką, by dać się ponieść emocjom.

Weszła do środka jako pierwsza i jej oczom od razu ukazała się dziwna scena. Wszyscy stali w kręgu, otaczając kogoś i głośno się śmiejąc. Ciekawość ścisnęła jej żołądek. Jej towarzysze nie usłyszeli ich kroków, wciąż zbyt zajęci rozmową.

\- Ale nas przestraszyłeś! - przedarł się głos Osena.

Akkarin, który wszedł tuż za nią, stanął po jej lewej tronie i kaszlnął sugestywnie. Natychmiast, wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w ich kierunku. Gdy się rozsunęli, Sonea zobaczyła na samym środku dobrze znaną jej twarz Lorlena.

\- Lorlen... - powiedziała na wydechu.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna obdarzył ją szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Cześć - odparł pogodnie.

Przepełniła ją radość. Nie mogła uwierzyć. To nie mogło być prawdą. Za chwilę obudzi się z tego pięknego snu i wszystko stanie się zaledwie wspomnieniem.

Ostrożnie podeszła do mężczyzny, który swoim wyglądem zupełnie nie przypominał dawnego Administratora. Na jego twarzy widniał ciemny zarost, niegolony od co najmniej miesiąca. Zdawał się chudszy, niż kiedy go ostatnio widziała, a włosy miał, podobnie jak Akkarin, ścięte do wysokości ramion. Jednak jego oczy były nieodmiennie jasnoniebieskie i błyszczały radośnie.

Zatrzymała się przed nim i zdała sobie sprawę, że na jej ustach malował się szeroki uśmiech. Lorlen położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... - szepnęła i przytuliła się do niego, a on odwzajemnił jej uścisk.

Kiedy się obróciła, jej wzrok natychmiast zatrzymał się na Akkarinie. Pierwszy podszedł do niego Osen. Z uśmiechem podał mu dłoń, a następnie poklepał go po ramieniu. Kolejny stanął przed nim Dorrien i skinął głową.

\- Dobrze cię znów wiedzieć - powiedział pogodnie, chociaż gdy odchodził, Sonea zauważyła, że miał zmarszczone brwi.

\- Witaj Wielki Mistrzu - powitał go Rothen, na co Akkarin wyraźnie się skrzywił.

\- Tytuły nie są konieczne, Rothenie.

Starszy mag uśmiechnął się zdawkowo.

Sonea nadal nie mogła oderwać do niego wzroku. Stał tam. Budzący jak zawsze szacunek, lecz tak zupełnie inny. Z jego oczu zniknął ten często pojawiający się wyraz wyższości. Zarost jeszcze bardziej odbierał mu budzący lęk wizerunek. Był tak samo poważny, a jednak zniknęła otaczająca go aura nieprzystępności. Stał przed nimi Akkarin, jej Akkarin, którego podczas tygodni rozłąki, zdążyła pokochać.

* * *

Lorlen zapewnił ich, że Ichanimi, których widzieli, byli oni i że na razie nikomu nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Obiecali wytłumaczyć wszystko, jak tylko trochę odpoczną, bo jak mówili, byli wykończeni drogą. Sonea zgodziła się na to przystać, pod warunkiem, że rano opowiedzą im po kolei, co się z nim działo. Ciekawość zżerała ją od środka, ale jednocześnie przeczuwała, że jeszcze dziś czegoś się dowie.

Cery zaproponował, żeby ugościć ich na półpiętrze w stajni. Było tam wystarczająco dużo siana, by ułożyć dla dwójki gości wygodne posłania. Sonea zaoferowała się ich zaprowadzić. Kiedy wiodła ich przez puste podwórze, czuła na plecach intensywne spojrzenie Akkarina i na samą myśl o nim, dostawała gęsiej skórki.

Wdrapała się na górę po drabinie i zabrała się do układanie senników. Zajęło jej to zaledwie chwilę, a gdy skończyła, zauważyła, że Lorlen zaczął schodzić na dół.

\- Lorlen? - zawołała go.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną Soneo. Niedługo wrócę - zapewnił ją z uśmiechem.

Po chwili usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Ogarnęła ich krępująca cisza. Akkarin stał kilka kroków od niej i krzyżując ramiona, obserwował ją uważnie. Nagle poczuła się dziwnie speszona. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd byli sami. Na powrót stała się przestraszoną nowicjuszką w jego jadalni, niepewną które miejsce przy stole powinna zająć. Było tyle słów, które chciała powiedzieć, tak wiele pytań, które chciała zadać, a jednak... Nie mogła się na nie zdobyć. W zamian za to zajęła się ponownym układaniem posłań.

\- Twój temperament w końcu znalazł sobie miejsce, hm? - mruknął i usłyszała, że się do niej przysunął.

\- Co? - obejrzała się na niego.

Na jego ustach zobaczyła cień uśmiechu. Przykucnął obok i wyciągnął z jej rąk siano, które trzymała. W miejscach, w których jego palce musnęły jej skórę natychmiast poczuła jej mrowienie. Całe jej ciało błagało o jego dotyk... Przyjrzała się jego twarzy i odruchowo zagryzła wargi.

\- Ci ludzie - powiedział i lekko skinął głową w stronę domu. - Oni cię słuchają.

\- Cóż... - mruknęła, opuszczając głowę. - Musieli sobie kogoś takiego znaleźć i padło na mnie.

\- Mhm. Nie bez powodu.

Zmarszczyła brwi pytająco. Akkarin pochylił się nad nią i Sonea musiała osunąć się na siano, by wciąż go widzieć.

\- Co masz na myśli? - jej głos lekko zadrżał.

\- Co w ogóle tutaj robicie? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Położył dłonie po obu stronach jej głowy. Sonea mocniej wtopiła się w siano i wstrzymała oddech. Tak długo go nie miała... Z trudem znosiła nawet taki dystans między nimi, a jednak wciąż jakby bała się jego bliskości.

\- Po ucieczce z Imardinu, musieliśmy się gdzieś zaszyć i rozpocząć... - urwała. - Chwila, jakim prawem zaczynasz mnie wypytywać bez udzielenia mi wcześniejszych wyjaśnień? To ja myślałam, że zginąłeś! Szukałam cię cały czas...

\- Ja także nie wiedziałem, czy przeżyłaś - przerwał jej i na krótką chwilę w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny chłód.

\- Ale mnie nie szukałeś - oburzyła się.

\- Kto powiedział, że nie? - Jego twarz znalazła się jeszcze bliżej. Czerń jego oczu zdawała się ją pożerać. Nieświadomie wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka. Na ten gest, Akkarin na chwilę przymknął powieki i nabrał do płuc płytki oddech.

\- Odchodziłem od zmysłów... - wymruczał nisko.

Coś ścisnęło jej żołądek.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj... - odparła cicho. - Ze mną... Cały i...

Akkarin pochylił się i ich usta się spotkały. Zduszone jęknięcie uciekło z jej rozchylonych warg. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, a on chętnie odpowiedział na jej zaproszenie. Naparł na nią, na co ona instynktownie przywarła do niego swoim ciałem. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Jego dotyk, zapach, dudniące serce w jej piersi - wszystko to wydawało jej się boleśnie nierzeczywiste. Miała wrażenie, że lada moment czar pryśnie, a ona znów zostanie sama; zrozpaczona i zagubiona.

Jakby odczytując jej myśli, Akkarin mocniej oplótł ją ramionami. Po chwili przewrócił się na plecy, pociągając ją za sobą.

Leżąc na nim, zatraciła się w jego bliskości. Wplotła palce w jego włosy i rozchyliła wargi, zapraszająco. Mruknął nisko i podciągnął ją wyżej, gdy lekko się zesunęła. Czuła na sobie jego dłonie, które płynnie przemierzały jej wygłodniałe ciało. Nagle ponownie ułożył ją na plecach i podpierając się na jednej ręce, drugą zaczął podwijać jej koszulę. Jego ciepła dłoń musnęła jej brzuch, a następnie pierś. Wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie.

Jego czarne spojrzenie było przepełnione pożądaniem, ale także emocjami, których nie potrafiła nazwać. Zadrżała pod ich naporem i by zająć czymś dłonie, odszukała guzików jego koszuli. Akkarin jednym ruchem podniósł ją i sprawnie ściągnął z niej koszulę. Chłodne nocne powietrze zatańczyło na jej skórze, przyprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę. Żar w jej ciele z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny. Zerwała z niego koszulę i przez krótką chwilę napawała się tym widokiem. Akkarin oddychał głęboko, jego oddech muskał jej nagą skórę. Błyszcząca czerń jego oczu skrywała w sobie setki obietnic, którym ona z szaleńczym zapałem ulegała.

Przyciągnął ją, a gdy ich nagie ciała się zetknęły, przeszył ją dreszcz podniecenia. Popchnął ją z powrotem na siano i zaczął całować jej szyję. Jęknęła, gdy poczuła na sobie gorący dotyk jego warg. Przymknęła powieki i już chciała dać się ponieść chwili, gdy coś do niej dotarło.

\- Lorlen... - wyszeptała

\- Hm? - mruknął w odpowiedzi, zbyt zajęty pieszczeniem jej ciała.

\- Och... - jęknęła, gdy ścisnął między palcami jej sutek. - Akkarin...

Oderwał się od niej i zaczął ściągać z niej spodnie. Zatrzymała go, w porę łapiąc za ręce.

\- Nie. Lorlen. Za chwilę tutaj wróci - powiedziała pospiesznie.

Akkarin siłą odepchnął jej dłonie.

\- Nie wróci.

Te dwa słowa sprawiły, że do reszty straciła nad sobą panowanie. Nie mogła być pewna, czy Akkarin mówił prawdę, czy tylko chciał ją zbyć tymi słowami, ale jej to wystarczyło. Pozwoliła mu się rozebrać, a później patrzyła na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, gdy sam to robił. W jej wnętrzu płonął ogień, na myśl o tym, co ich czekało. Nachylił się nad nią i jeszcze przez chwilę całował jej spierzchnięte usta.

Wszedł w nią zdecydowanie, przyprawiając o zduszony okrzyk. Paznokciami wbiła się w jego ramiona. Ogarnęła ją fala rozkoszy, gdy się poruszył. Czuła każdy jego ruch, każe drgnięcie jego ciała. Jego męskość rozpierała ją do środka, lecz było to najsłodsze ze wszystkich rodzajów bólu, jakie istniały.

Kochali się w pośpiechu, jakby gonił ich czas, jednak dla niej było to wyjątkowe przeżycie. Jakby chcieli udowodnić sobie wzajemnie, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Smakowała jego usta i napawała się jego dotykiem. Ich ruchy były chaotyczne i zdesperowane, lecz także czułe. Wszystko było dokładnie tak, jakby mogła sobie to wymarzyć. Ich rozgrzane ciała, przyspieszone oddechy i wilgotne pocałunki. Zapach siana, otaczająca ich cisza i niesamowita intymność zbliżenia na zawsze zapadły jej w pamięć.

Dał jej znak i przewrócił się plecy. Wyprostowała się, lekko speszona, że została wystawiona na jego widok. Patrzył na nią w zachwycie, pożerając wzrokiem. Nieśmiało poruszyła się na nim, na co Akkarin mocno zacisnął palce na jej biodrach. Chciała zapytać go o tyle rzeczy. Tak długo dusiła w sobie setki pytań... że teraz stały się one zaledwie nic nieznaczącym tłem. Jedynym, czego pragnęła było jego gorące uczucie oraz wszechogarniająca ich rozkosz. Zupełnie, jakby na całym świecie zostali tylko oni. Zapach ich ciał, zmieszany z wonią suchego siana i mroku nocy. Patrząc mu w oczy, zagryzając wargi i wyrzucając z płuc zduszone westchnięcia, szybko doprowadziła ich na sam szczyt.


	22. Opowieść Akkarina

**"Opowieść Akkarina"**

Obudziły ją hałasujące gołębie. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na drewniane belki nad swoją głową. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, inaczej widziałaby jego ciepłe promienie na suficie. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się, co właściwie robiła o tej porze w stajni i dlaczego nie leżała w swoim łóżku. Dopiero gdy ta myśl opuściła jej głowę, zdała sobie sprawę, że była naga. A właściwie to leżała naga pod obszernym płaszczem. Natychmiast do niej dotarło.

Przekręciła się na prawy bok i jej serce niemal eksplodowało radością, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą śpiącego Akkarina.

Nie chciała go obudzić. Zamarła i z uwagą zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Wczoraj nie miała na to czasu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, na wspomnienie nocy, którą razem spędzili. Z trudem przypominała sobie moment, w którym zasnęła. W zaskoczeniu odnotowała, że był to pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy rozstała się z nim górach, kiedy po prostu zasnęła. Nie dręczyły ją koszmary, nie obudziła się w środku nocy zlana zimnym potem. Pierwszy raz od dwóch miesięcy spała spokojnym snem. U jego boku.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i z czułością odgarnęła z jego twarzy pasmo jego włosów. Akkarin nawet nie drgnął, wciąż pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Teraz, patrząc na niego z bliska, mogła w końcu zauważyć, jak się zmienił. Jego długie włosy były teraz znacznie krótsze i sięgały mu ramion. Zdecydowanie odjęło mu to lat i Sonea miała ochotę wpleść w nie palce, lecz bała się, że go to obudzi. Jednak poza zarostem, który jako pierwszy rzucił się jej w oczy, coś jeszcze uległo zmianie w jego wyglądzie. Akkarin wyglądał... lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Być może była to jej subiektywna opinia spowodowana tygodniami rozłąki i życia w strachu, że zginął... Jednak nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Czy to możliwe, że wraz z utratą funkcji Wielkiego Mistrza uciekło z niego wiele zmartwień? Zamyśliła się. Tak, to mogło być prawdą. W końcu stało się to, czego się obawiał. Spełniły się ich najgorsze obawy i już nic nie mogło pójść gorzej.

Na jej ustach zatańczył gorzki uśmiech. To było dokładnie to, co poczuła z chwilą, gdy odkryła, że Ichanim, którego chciała zabić, był właśnie Akkarin. Przestało się liczyć to, że Imardin był zajęty przez wroga. Było to egoistyczne, ale jedynym, czego pragnęła, była ucieczka jeszcze dalej. Zaszycie się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, być może w Elyne lub na wyspach Vin. Gdzieś, gdzie mogłaby zacząć z nim nowe życie.

Akkarin poruszył się, a jego oddech stał się płytszy. Zrozumiała, że zaczął się przebudzać.

Oblała ją fala dziwnego strachu i zakłopotania. Poczuła się przyłapana na zbyt długim obserwowaniu go, więc szybko zamknęła oczy i uspokoiła galopujące serce.

Leżała nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w otaczającą ich ciszę. Po chwili zaczęła wątpić, czy Akkarin faktycznie się obudził, lecz wtedy poczuła, że znowu się poruszył.

\- Nie udawaj, że śpisz - rozległ się jego niski głos.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i mimowolnie zarumieniła, jednak nie uniosła powiek.

\- Fatalnie ci to wychodzi - dodał i musiał się przysunąć, bo intensywniej poczuła jego zapach.

\- Wcale nie udaję - powiedziała, otwierając oczy. Był blisko i patrzył na nią łagodnie, opierając głowę na ręce. - Próbowałam zasnąć - skłamała.

\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę.

Chcąc ukryć zakłopotanie, przytuliła się do jego nagiego torsu. Usłyszała stanowcze bicie serca i zalała ją fala ciepła. Akkarin pochylił się i ucałował czubek jej głowy, po czym położył się i przyciągnął ją bliżej.

Przez kilka długich, leniwym minut leżeli w zupełnej ciszy, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy i wtórujące im rytmiczne bicia dwóch serc, aż Sonea poczuła się senna. Słońce wślizgnęło się przez okna w poddaszu i nieśmiało oświetliło drewno nad ich głowami.

\- O czym myślisz? - odezwała się pierwsza.

Akkarin długo nie odpowiadał, ale wiedziała, że zastanawiał się nad najlepszą odpowiedzią.

\- Nie myślę o niczym. I chyba to jest najpiękniejsze w tej chwili. - Jego oddech zatańczył na jej włosach.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i palcami przesunęła po jednej z wielu blizn na jego klatce piersiowej. Akkarin nie zareagował na jej dotyk, jedynie odetchnął cicho.

\- A ty? - zapytał po długiej chwili ciszy.

\- Myślę o tobie. Myślę o tu i teraz - mruknęła leniwie. Akkarin drgnął i podniósł się, a ona przewróciła się na plecy. Kiedy się nad nią pochylił, w jego oczach zobaczyła błogi spokój. - I nie chcę myśleć o niczym innym - dodała szeptem.

Delikatnie pocałował jej usta, na których wciąż malował się lekki uśmiech.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą...

Akkarin na powrót ułożył się na plecach, a ona wtuliła się w jego bok. Doskonale słyszała bicie jego serca i rozkoszowała się tym dźwiękiem.

\- Kiedy tamten Ichani przekazał wszystkim twój obraz, w którymś z zaułków Imardinu... - odezwał się nagle, a jego głosie Sonea wyczuła cień gniewu, jednak nie poruszyła się, by sprawdzić jakie emocje malowały się na jego twarzy. - Byłem przekonany, że cię zabił.

Zagryzła wargi, przypominając sobie tamto zdarzenie.

\- Później jednak usłyszałem, że cię szukają.

Spięła się mimowolnie. - Gdzie to słyszałeś?

\- W Imardinie.

\- Byłeś tam cały czas...

\- Tak. Ale ciebie tam miało nie być.

\- Nie mogłam...

\- Cery jednak nie wywiązał się z obietnicy - przerwał jej.

\- To nie jego wina - zaprotestowała i podniosła się, by go widzieć. Na jego czole dostrzegła zmarszczkę, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego. - Ja nie chciałam uciekać. Nie mogłam tego zrobić po tym, jak zniknąłeś. Trzeba było dać mi o sobie znać, to może posłuchałabym twoich _rozkazów _\- syknęła, czując kiełkującą złość.

Kącik jego ust drgnął, lecz powstrzymał uśmiech.

\- To nie były rozkazy - mruknął.

\- Myślisz, że jak się czułam? Zostałam zupełnie sama.

\- Był z tobą Rothen, Ceryni i reszta Złodziei. No i Dorrien - dodał po namyśle.

\- Myślałam, że umarłeś! Że nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę!

Akkarin odwrócił wzrok i Sonea poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć.

\- Wcale nie chciałeś... żebym wiedziała.

Uparcie wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed nim, a na jego twarzy nie widniały żadne emocje. Zbyt dobrze znała ten wyraz, by dać się nabrać.

\- Mam rację?

Po długim wahaniu, Akkarin skinął głową i spojrzał na nią przelotnie. Poczuła wzbierającą wściekłość. Całkowity brak emocji na jego twarzy nie ułatwiał stłamszenia tego uczucia.

\- Jak mogłeś?! - wyrzuciła z siebie, tracąc panowanie. - A ja cały czas cię szukałam! Wtedy w tym zaułku, Ichani dopadł mnie, bo szukałam twoich śladów! To nie był jedyny raz! Od tamtego zdarzenia na Dziedzińcu, nieprzerwanie deptali mi po piętach!

\- Soneo...

\- Nie!

Akkarin usiadł i spróbował jej dotknąć, lecz odtrąciła od siebie jego rękę.

\- W sumie, nawet ci się nie dziwię. W końcu to wszystko moja wina. To ja doprowadziłam do tego, że chcieli skazać cię na śmierć, a Imardin został zajęty przez Ichanich! To wyłącznie moja wina! - ryknęła. - Dla własnego dobra powinieneś trzymać się ode mnie z daleka!

Oddychała głęboko, patrząc prosto w jego czarne oczy. Wytrzymała jedynie kilka sekund. Ze złością chwyciła swoje spodnie i szybko je ubrała. Złapała za koszulę, lecz nie zdążyła jej zapiąć. Akkarin zatrzymał ją i siłą pociągnął w swoim kierunku. Upadła na siano.

\- Zaczekaj. Nie odchodź - powiedział uderzająco spokojnie.

Zdała sobie sprawę z czyhających w kącikach jej oczu łez i boleśnie zagryzła zęby.

\- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Powiem ci wszystko, tylko się uspokój, dobrze?

Zacisnęła oczy i spróbowała zwolnić szalone bicie swojego serca.

\- Soneo? - Jego miękki głos pomógł jej nieco ochłonąć, chociaż wciąż miała ochotę uciec i zmierzyć się z gniewem w pojedynkę.

Niepewnie kiwnęła głową. Uchwyt jego dłoni zelżał.

\- Dobrze - dodała, otwierając oczy.

Akkarin wyglądał tak samo poważnie jak wtedy, kiedy był jeszcze Wielkim Mistrzem. Również skiną głową i powiedział lekko rozbawiony: - Pozwolisz, że najpierw założę spodnie?

Nie powstrzymała uśmiechu, który niepostrzeżenie wdarł się na jej usta.

* * *

Słońce na dobre podniosło się z poziomu ziemi i zbliżała się pora śniadania, gdy Akkarin usiadł naprzeciwko niej ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zaczął swoją opowieść. Otuliła się jego płaszczem i wytężyła wszystkie zmysły.

\- Po Przesłuchaniu magowie nalegali, bym pozostał w Kopule. Przystałem na ich warunki. Miałem nadzieję na zakończenie sprawy podczas następnego dnia, ale nie spodziewałem się, że Ichani tak szybko zjawią się w mieście. Przyznam, że działałem trochę na ślepo. Wiedziałem, że atak Ichanich odwróci ode mnie uwagę, ale też otworzy magom oczy. Nie było jednak wystarczająco dużo czasu. Jak wiesz, zaatakowali w nocy, ale będąc zamknięty w Kopule, nie mogłem odebrać przekazów mentalnych. To Takan mnie ostrzegł, więc kazałem mu tak pilnie, jak tylko było to możliwe, sprowadzić do mnie Lorlena.

\- Walka już wtedy się rozpoczęła. Zanim Lorlen wyciągnął mnie z Kopuły, wielu magów straciło swoje życie. Moim celem było jak najszybsze znalezienie się na dziedzińcu i dostanie się do Kariko. Liczył się każdy moment. Od razu chciałbym zaznaczyć, że miałem nadzieję, że już wtedy nie było cię w mieście. Ale byłem naiwny sądząc, że mnie tak po prostu posłuchasz.

Sonea zarumieniła się obficie i opuściła spojrzenie na swoje dłonie. Podniosła wzrok dopiero, gdy Akkarin powrócił do swoich wspomnień.

\- Powiedziałem Lorlenowi, że ma natychmiast opuścić Gildię. Nie posłuchał mnie, ale o tym opowiem ci później. Zanim jednak dotarłem do dziedzińca, zatrzymał mnie jeden z Ichanich. Był to jeden ze słabszych, ale ja byłem mocno osłabiony. Ciężko było go pokonać, ale w końcu mi się udało. Czas uciekał, a ja wciąż nie wiedziałem, gdzie był Kariko.

Mówił mrocznym, niskim głosem, a wypowiadając imię przywódcy Ichanich, mocniej zacisnął szczękę.

\- Wtedy odebrałem obrazy od jednego z nich. A w nich twoją twarz. Twoja obecność na dziedzińcu była dla mnie nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem. Nie bez powodu kazałem ci uciekać, a ty w tak głupi sposób naraziłaś się na śmierć.

\- Przygotowałam się! Nauczyłam się czarnej magii, tak jak mi kazałeś - wtrąciła szybko.

Akkarin skwitował ją rozgniewanym spojrzeniem, więc szybko zrezygnowała z kolejnych argumentów.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć, że przeczytałaś jeden rozdział z książki. Nie miałaś pojęcia o czarnej magii. Nie, Soneo - uciął, gdy otworzyła usta. - Sama lektura nie mogła zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa. Chociaż przyznam, że mi zaimponowałaś. Błyskawicznie załapałaś o co chodziło i tylko to cię uratowało.

Triumfalnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Cały czas ćwiczyłam. Teraz idzie mi znacznie lepiej - powiedziała.

\- Nie wątpię - mruknął.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Było coś smutnego w jego głosie. Zauważył jej konsternację i powiedział:

\- Nie chciałem cię wciągać w czarną magię. Nawet podczas naszej podróży, czy wtedy w górach... Zmuszenie cię do złamania prawa nie było moim celem. Chciałem, żebyś po prostu zrozumiała.

\- I zrozumiałam. - Jej głos był stanowczy. - Zrozumiałam doskonale kto był moim prawdziwym wrogiem.

Tym razem to on zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca pojmując jej słowa.

\- Nieważne. Mów dalej, proszę. Jakim cudem przeżyłeś? Było ich tak wielu, sądziłam że nie miałeś żadnych szans.

\- Z technicznego punktu widzenia nie miałem. Ale wtedy nie było to dla mnie najważniejsze. Na widok Kariko... - warknął i zacisnął pięści. - Nie myślałem o śmierci. A może właśnie jej chciałem? Może uznałem ją za idealną karę... Tak czy inaczej, jedynym co czułem była wściekłość.

Sonea przypomniała sobie jego obraz, gdy pojawił się na dziedzińcu. Na samą myśl poczuła dreszcz na karku.

\- I pewnie bym tam zginął, gdyby nie Lorlen. Wcześniej kazałem mu uciekać i wydawało mi się, że mnie posłuchał. Toczyłem walkę z Kariko, a coraz więcej Ichanich nadchodziło z każdej strony. Teraz kiedy o tym myślę, to wiem, że pozwoliłem im się zamknąć w pułapkę. Moje siły były ograniczone, a Kariko był niestety w świetnej formie. Musiał to doskonale zaplanować. Zwabić mnie w sam środek walki i otoczyć... Zanim się spostrzegłem, zostałem sam z niewielką ilością mocy, przeciwko kilkunastu Ichanim.

\- Wtedy pojawił się Lorlen. Zupełnie znikąd. - Pokręcił głową. - Działo się to tak szybko, że ledwie to pamiętam. Wiem tylko, że nagle z ziemi podniosło się mnóstwo kurzu. Lorlen złapał mnie za rękaw i spróbował odciągnąć na bok. Mieliśmy zaledwie kilkanaście sekund na ucieczkę. Ichani zostali na krótką chwilę oszołomieni pojawieniem się jeszcze jednego maga na dziedzińcu, a sztuczka pozbawiła ich naszego widoku. Wciąż jednak czuli naszą magiczną prezencję. Wystarczyło zaryzykować; ściągnąć tarczę i uciec...

Zamilkł na chwilę i zacisnął szczękę.

\- Ale ty nie chciałeś... - mruknęła cicho.

\- Nie. Planowałem tam zostać i zginąć, skoro tak się to miało skończyć. Ucieczka zawsze oznaczała dla mnie przejaw tchórzostwa.

Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc gniew w jego głosie.

\- Jednak żyjesz...

\- Lorlenowi udało się mnie stamtąd odciągnąć. Nie mam do niego o to żalu. Mogę winić jedynie siebie.

\- Umarłbyś tam. Wiesz o tym - powiedziała zduszonym głosem, na samą myśl o tym jak blisko była od tego, żeby go stracić.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale nie powiesz mi, że udało mu się to siłą - mruknęła podejrzliwie.

\- Nie. - Jego usta wygięły się w półuśmiechu. - Ale pozwolisz, że tę część historii zachowam dla siebie.

Kiwnęła głową, lecz w duchu obiecała sobie znaleźć czas na długą rozmowę z Lorlenem. Była mu winna podziękowania.

\- Szybko opuściliśmy Gildię i zanim się spostrzegliśmy, byliśmy już poza najbogatszą częścią miasta. Wtedy najważniejszym było znalezienie kryjówki. Oczywiście wiele domów było opuszczonych, więc nie było to problemem. Ukryliśmy się w części miasta graniczącej ze slumsami. Dopiero wtedy okazało się, że Lorlen był ranny. Nic groźnego, ale musieliśmy zostać tam trzy dni, zanim oboje odzyskaliśmy siły. Mieliśmy więc dużo czasu, by wyjaśnić dawne nieporozumienia - mruknął z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach. - Zdradził mi więcej szczegółów dotyczących twojego... przesłuchania przez królewskich magów.

Wzdrygnęła się i natychmiast poczuła bolesne ukłucie w brzuchu. Niemal udało jej się uniknąć wracania myślami do tej upokarzającej chwili.

\- Wtedy właśnie zaczęło do mnie docierać. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego Merinowi tak bardzo zależało na pozbawieniu mnie funkcji Wielkiego Mistrza. Nie dawało mi to spokoju. Kiedyś byliśmy można by powiedzieć, przyjaciółmi. Merin korzystał z moich rad, a ja mu ich chętnie udzielałem, bo zawsze uważałem go za inteligentnego i skutecznego władcę. Jednak ludzie inteligentni są też tymi najniebezpieczniejszymi. - Akkarin wyraźnie spochmurniał, a zmarszczka na jego czole jeszcze mocniej się pogłębiła. - Pierwszą różnicę w jego zachowaniu zauważyłem mniej więcej rok temu. Wtedy jeszcze nie uznałem tego za coś groźnego.

\- Od tamtej chwili, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, a musisz wiedzieć, że jako Wielki Mistrz, byłem częstym gościem na jego dworze, Merin często nawiązywał do tematu władzy. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu jako król, miał jej pod dostatkiem. Jednak wcześniej unikał tego tematu jak ognia. Był znużony dworskimi intrygami i najbardziej interesowało go to, co działo się w odległych krainach. Wiele godzin rozmawialiśmy o wieściach doniesionych przez kyraliańskich ambasadorów.

\- W jego zachowaniu coś się zmieniło. Przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co kiedyś go interesowało. Podróże, sztuka i zagraniczne książki zaczęły go irytować. Wiem, że wydaje ci się to dziwne, ale Merin był wyjątkowo wrażliwym człowiekiem - powiedział, widząc zaskoczenie w jej oczach. - Jednak musisz mi uwierzyć. Znam go od dziecka i prawdopodobnie niewiele jest osób w całym państwie, które znałyby go lepiej ode mnie.

\- Zaczął mówić wyłącznie o władzy i niedostatecznym poszanowaniu jego autorytetu. Raz nawet zasugerował, że jego wpływy na Starszyznę są zbyt słabe. Z każdym naszym spotkaniem było coraz gorzej. Aż w końcu zapytał mnie, czy nie sądzę, że stęchlizna w Gildii stała się nie do wytrzymania. Oczywiście nie miał na myśli nas; magów. Było to w dzień, w który zginęła Mistrzyni Fera. Jeszcze przed jej śmiercią.

Słuchała go z głośno bijącym sercem i dziękowała mu w duchu, że nie powiedział jej tego wcześniej. W innym wypadku, prawdopodobnie umarłaby ze strachu na widok Merina. A tak chociaż zachowała część swojej godności. Jednocześnie przypomniała sobie tamten dzień, kiedy po zebraniu czekała na niego w Rezydencji. Doskonale zapamiętała zmartwiony wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Nie mieliśmy później okazji do dalszej rozmowy, a prawdę mówiąc zacząłem go po prostu unikać.

\- I dlatego opuściłeś miasto i zabrałeś mnie ze sobą?

\- Nie - odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - To był tylko zbieg okoliczności. Chociaż miałem trochę wątpliwości przed zostawieniem go samego. Ostatnim razem, gdy go widziałem, wręcz emanował wściekłością.

Akkarin zapatrzył się w źdźbło siana, które od jakiegoś czas obracał w palcach.

\- Zanim zdążyliśmy ruszyć się z naszej kryjówki, Merin wyjechał.

\- Myślałam, że uciekł dopiero po czterech dniach.

\- Nie do końca. Jego dwór owszem. Ale on sam wyjechał dzień wcześniej i nie nazwałbym tego ucieczką.

\- Dlaczego? - zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi.

\- Po kolei. Merin wyjechał, a ja wraz z Lorlenem wzięliśmy sobie za cel spotkanie z nim. Coś mi mówiło, że to on był kluczem do tego wszystkiego. Bo czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne to, że miasto zostaje napadnięte przez wrogich Sachakan, dziesiątki magów tracą życie, a dwór królewski reaguje dopiero po trzech dniach?

\- Cóż... Merin od samego początku wydawał mi się podejrzany.

Akkarin obdarzył ją przelotnym spojrzeniem i zaczął mówić dalej:

\- Ruszyliśmy jego śladem i wtedy dokonaliśmy niepokojącego odkrycia. Wszędzie, gdzie pojawiał się Merin, pojawiało się także dwóch Ichanich. Na początku myśleliśmy, że być może to zabójcy podążający za nim i czekający na odpowiedni moment. Ale to trwało zbyt długo. Przez jakiś czas ich obserwowaliśmy. Merin poruszał się w kierunku Gór Szarych i wyglądało na to, że zmierzał do Elyne. Wielokrotnie zatrzymywał się po drodze i rozbijali obóz. Nie wiem, czy widziałaś kiedyś podróżujący dwór królewski, ale jest to coś, co ciężko przegapić. Dziesiątki powozów, setki koni i ludzi, zostawiających za sobą wydeptaną trawę. I w dodatku nikt im nie przeszkodził. Dwóch Ichanich zawsze pojawiało się w obozie dzień później i znikali dzień przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę. Zachowywali się jak szpiedzy, ale i tak coś mi nie pasowało. Na co miało im się zdać śledzenie wolno poruszającej się karawany pośród szczerego pola?

\- Zrezygnowaliśmy z Merina i za nasz cel wybraliśmy właśnie tę dwójkę. To od nich mogłem dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Jednak było to wciąż dwóch wyśmienicie przygotowanych Ichanich i ja jeden, z wolno rosnącymi zapasami mocy. Lorlen oddawał mi tyle, ile mógł, ale nie chciałem go za mocno osłabiać. Ichani zawrócili i idąc ich tropem, wróciliśmy do Imardinu. Tak, dobrze myślisz, to właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem twoją twarz.

\- Wcześniej byłem przekonany, że byłaś bezpiecznie ukryta gdzieś z dala od miasta - powiedział i posłał jej mroczne spojrzenie. - Nawet nie wiesz, jaki był to dla mnie szok. Gdybym wiedział, że wciąż tam byłaś, pewnie bym cię odszukał. Ale zrozum, dla mnie o wiele bezpieczniejsza byłaś z dala ode mnie, szczególnie odkąd wiedziałem, że opanowałaś podstawy czarnej magii. Kiedy zobaczyłem twoją twarz oczami tego Ichaniego... - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Uderzyło we mnie to, że od kilkunastu dni podążałem za marnymi śladami czegoś, co miało wytłumaczyć mi, dlaczego zostaliśmy tak bezceremonialnie pokonani przez Ichanich, a tymczasem w mieście wciąż ginęli ludzie.

\- Naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo... Przekaz urwał się i ostatnim co zapamiętałem była krew na twojej twarzy. Myśleliśmy, że cię zabił. Nie otrzymaliśmy od ciebie żadnego wołania, ale też nie mieliśmy potwierdzenia, że udało ci się przeżyć. Gdybym miał jakikolwiek znak, że wciąż żyłaś...

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć - przerwała mu. - Nie miałeś pewności, czy Ichani mnie zabił, czy nie. Nie wiedziałeś też gdzie mógłbyś mnie szukać. Poza tym, musiałeś dorwać tę dwójkę.

Akkarin rzucił jej mroczne spojrzenie. Tak naprawdę przerwała mu, bo nie chciała znać prawdziwego powodu, dla którego nie rzucił wszystkiego, by jej odnaleźć.

\- Na niewiele się to zdało. Jak tylko znaleźliśmy się w mieście, straciliśmy ich ślad. Prawdopodobnie pomogli im Złodzieje. W żaden inny sposób nie zdołaliby tak po prostu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

\- Złodzieje? - zapytała, zaskoczona.

\- Aż tak cię to dziwi?

\- Trochę... Rozumiem, że pieniędzmi można wszystko kupić, ale przecież ci ludzie zniszczyli Imardin. Zamordowali setki bezbronnych mieszkańców... Jesteś pewien, że to właśnie Złodzieje im pomogli?

\- A jak inaczej można wytłumaczyć to, że Ichani używali Ścieżki Złodziei?

Sonea pokręciła głową powoli, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego kontrargumentu.

\- Ichani zamarudzili w mieście kilkanaście długich dni. Śledząc ich dowiedzieliśmy się, że Kariko wraz z kilkoma swoimi magami przeniósł się do Pałacu. Wszystko to wyglądało tak, jakby Merin zwolnił mu miejsce. Ten nagły wyjazd, eskorta przez dwóch Ichanich... Nie daje mi to spokoju.

\- Jednego dnia byłem blisko, by dorwać jednego z nich. Opuścił mury Pałacu i zmierzał w stronę portu. Wtedy też podsłuchałem jego rozmowę z Ichanim o imieniu Hardin.

Akkarin urwał i na chwilę przymknął powieki. Wyczuła pełne napięcie jego ciała.

\- Początkowo rozmawiali o młodej kobiecie niskiego wzrostu. Zrozumiałem, że chodziło im o Wojowniczkę z Gildii, której Kariko od dłuższego czasu szukał i za której głowę wyznaczył ogromną nagrodę. Ten, któremu udałoby się ją wytropić, a następnie zabić, zostałby hojnie nagrodzony przez Kariko. Jeden z nich powiedział, że kilkanaście dni wcześniej prawie ją dorwał. Że był pewien, że to była ta sama dziewczyna, która zabiła jednego z nich podczas wydarzeń na dziedzińcu. Dopiero wtedy się zorientowałem. Cały czas mówili o tobie.

Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz.

\- Chociaż nie padło twoje imię, to byłem pewien, że to ty byłaś ich celem. Dowiedziałem się, że natrafili na twoje ślady dzień drogi od miasta i Kariko nakazał im je zbadać. Ich rozmowa trwała niecałą minutę. Ustalili, że następnego dnia wyruszą. Żartowali, że jeśli dobrze pójdzie, zdążą wrócić przed jakąś ucztą. Wtedy się rozdzielili, a ja stanąłem przed wyborem - albo zatrzymam Ichaniego, którego śledziłem od tygodni i wyciągnę z niego wszystko, co wiedział, albo pozwolę mu by doprowadził mnie do ciebie.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach błysnęła iskra, która przyprawiła ją o ciarki na ramionach.

\- Byłem tak blisko... Ale nie mogłem zmarnować takiej okazji. Musiałem się upewnić, że żyłaś.

Milczała, czekając ze duszonym z emocji żołądkiem, aż zacznie mówić dalej, gdy nagle ją olśniło.

\- Przedwczoraj natrafiłam na dwóch Ichanich. Gonili mnie i mało brakowało, a udałoby im się mnie dopaść. To musieli być ci sami, których szukałeś.

Akkarin rzucił jej surowe spojrzenie.

\- Gdzie to się stało?

\- Nieopodal pobliskiej wioski. Mniej więcej godzinę jazdy stąd. To dlatego cię wtedy zaatakowałam. Byłam pewna, że byłeś jednym z nich.

Mrok w jego oczach rozjaśnił się nagle wraz z lekkim uśmiechem na jego ustach.

\- Co? - mruknęła pytająco.

\- Zabawne. Podążając ich śladami zauważyliśmy, że prowadziły właśnie tutaj. Myśleliśmy, że się wybrali to miejsce na kryjówkę, a w zamian za to, natknęliśmy się na was.

\- Nie uznałabym tego za zabawne - wymruczała. - Mało brakowało, a pozabijalibyśmy się nawzajem.

Akkarin zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie miałaś ze mną żadnych szans.

\- Kłamiesz. Byłam naprawdę blisko - prychnęła, mrużąc oczy w drapieżnym geście.

\- Niech ci będzie - skapitulował, potrząsając głową. - Muszę przyznać, że sposób w jaki walczyłaś sprawił, że nawet przez moment nie pomyślałem, że to mogłaś być ty. Kiedy zdążyłaś nauczyć się tak walczyć?

Opuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie i zacisnęła usta.

\- Tutaj. Musiałam się czymś zająć, zamiast myśleć o tym, że nie żyjesz.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza i Sonea długo ze sobą walczyła, zanim odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Kiedy w końcu podniosła wzrok, zauważyła, że przyglądał jej się z delikatnością w oczach. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć jej coś ważnego, lecz w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. W jego spojrzeniu na powrót pojawiła się ta doskonale znana jej przenikliwość.

\- Czy teraz odpowiesz na moje pytanie? Co wy właściwie tutaj robicie? Poza ukrywaniem się przed Ichanimi?

Sonea nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech. Powoli wypuściła powietrze i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Uczę ich czarnej magii.

* * *

Minęły trzy dni od czasu ich rozmowy. Akkarin przyjął wszystko, co mu powiedziała ze spokojem i powiedział, że musi to przemyśleć. Przez chwilę próbowała przekonać go, że jej plan może i był ryzykowny, lecz tylko on dawał im cień szans na zwycięstwo. Jeśli był na nią zły za złamanie prawa kolejny raz i przekazanie wiedzy o czarnej magii dalej, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Na ten czas przerwali swoje treningi. Nedim i Wess byli z początku tak onieśmielenie obecnością Wielkiego Mistrza, że nie miała do nich cierpliwości. Lorlen spędzał większość czasu na rozmowach z Osenem, a Dorrien skupił się na zbieraniu zapasów jedzenia, które jej zdaniem i tak były już wystarczające. Od trzech dni, nie miała czasu z nim porozmawiać i czuła z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Niemal całe dnie poświęcała Akkarinowi. Wyjaśniła mu podział obowiązków, pokazała miejsce z którego czerpali wodę i cierpliwie odpowiadała na zadawane przez niego pytania. Jednak za każdym razem temat ich rozmów schodził na Ichanich.

Była zajęta praniem jednej ze swojej dwóch koszul, gdy zobaczyła zakrywający ją cień. Obróciła się i spojrzała w górę, lekko mrużąc oczy przed światłem zachodzącego słońca. Jak zwykle na jego widok w jej brzuchu pojawiło się łaskoczące uczucie.

\- Myślałam, że byłeś zajęty rozmową z Osenem - powiedziała do stojącego nad nią Akkarina. Z jego ust zniknął cień półuśmiechu.

\- Przeszkadzam?

\- Nie... - mruknęła, opuszczając wzrok na mokrą koszulę w swoich dłoniach. - Daj mi chwilę.

Przy użyciu magii osuszyła koszulę i odłożyła ją na stertę rzeczy, które zdążyła wyczyścić przed pojawieniem się Akkarina. W tym tygodniu, pranie ubrań przypadło jej.

Wyprostowała się i rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. Akkarin stał przed nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Jego ciemne oczy patrzyły na nią uważnie, a na ustach pojawił się znowu ten tajemniczy półuśmiech. Jak zwykle był przystojny i sprawiał, że jej myśli odpływały w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż powinny.

\- Weź Malo, spotkamy się na zewnątrz - powiedział w końcu.

\- Wybieramy się gdzieś? - zapytała, czując rosnącą ciekawość.

\- Zobaczysz - mruknął w odpowiedzi i odszedł.

Pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem i ruszyła w stronę stajni. Od momentu, w którym okazało się, że Akkarin przeżył, każdy dzień był lepszą wersją tego poprzedniego. Nie mogła nadziwić się temu, jak wiele zmieniło się z chwilą zakończenia tej wycieńczającej ją rozłąki. Nawet polujący na nią Ichani przestali ją tak przerażać. Teraz, kiedy znów miała go blisko siebie, przybyło jej odwagi. Zaczynała naprawdę wierzyć w to, że byli w stanie ich pokonać.

Założyła Malo uzdę i siodło po czym wyprowadziła przed bramę. Akkarin czekał na nią z założonymi rękoma, opierając się plecami o mur. Wzrok miał utkwiony daleko przed sobą, a jego twarz miała ten częsty dla niego zamyślony wyraz. Sonea zatrzymała się i przez chwilę go obserwowała, a na jej ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. W końcu jednak pociągnęła Malo za sobą i stanęła przed Akkarinem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przelotnie i wyprostował się. Podszedł do swojego wierzchowca i sprawnie go dosiadł. Sonea zrobiła to samo i już po chwili oddalili się od gospodarstwa za ich plecami. Akkarin jechał w ciszy, a ona jakoś nie miała ochoty by ją przerywać. Słońce zmieniło swój odcień na złocisto-pomarańczowy i przywiodło jej do na myśl wieczór, gdy natknęła się na trzech Ichanich. Wzdrygnęła się na tamto wspomnienie i podjechała bliżej do Akkarina.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu co zamierzasz?

\- Nic szczególnego - odpowiedział i obdarzył ją lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

Sonea nie mogła nadziwić się ile rzeczy zmieniło się w jego zachowaniu. Zupełnie, jakby przegrana Gildii i pojawienie się Ichanich zdjęło niewidzialny ciężar z jego pleców.

\- Akkarin - mruknęła gniewnie.

\- Chciałem cię po prostu stamtąd zabrać.

\- Chyba ci nie wierzę - powiedziała sceptycznie. Wiedziała, że mówienie wszystkiego wprost nie było w jego zwyczaju.

\- Dowiesz się na miejscu - dodał, poważniejąc.

Sonea dyskretnie przewróciła oczami i pozwoliła Malo by po prostu podążał za gniadym koniem przed nią. Przyspieszyli tempa i po upływie kilkunastu minut, Akkarin zwolnił. Zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym rzeka stawała się bardziej rwąca, a otaczające ją kamienie i głazy były większe. Sonea znała to miejsce i wiedziała, że kończyło się ono niewielkim wodospadem. Przyjeżdżała tutaj kilka razy, kiedy ciężar dnia stawał się nie do wytrzymania.

Akkarin polecił jej, by zsiadła z konia i dalej szła za nim o własnych siłach. Zauważyła, że się nie odzywał i to tylko wzmogło jej czujność. Nagle zatrzymał się i zaczekał, aż do niego dołączyła.

\- W dole - mruknął i skinął głową w stronę szumiącego wodospadu - powinno być dwóch Ichanich.

\- Co?! - jęknęła, otwierając szeroko oczu w czystym zaskoczeniu.

\- Ciszej - syknął.

Zacisnęła usta i wbiła w niego zdumione spojrzenie. Poczuła nagły przypływ gniewu.

\- Zakradniemy się i podsłuchamy ich.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tam są?

\- Wytropiłem ich dziś rano.

\- Co?! Rano? Kiedy...? - wyrzuciła z siebie pytania. Nie miała pojęcia kiedy Akkarin zdążył znaleźć ich ślady i skąd miał pewność, że wciąż tam byli, ale intuicja podpowiadała jej, że nie powinna się aż tak dziwić.

\- Jak już się zbliżymy, zajmij wygodną pozycję, bo być może długo się stamtąd nie ruszymy.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić - warknęła gniewnie. - Przygotowałabym się.

\- Będziemy ich _tylko_ podsłuchiwać. - W jego głosie rozpoznała ostrzegawczą nutkę.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że dobrze jest wiedzieć o czymś takim nieco wcześniej. Powiedzielibyśmy reszcie.

\- Właśnie tego chciałem uniknąć.

Zmarszczyła brwi i posłała mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Powoli pokręciła głową i westchnęła głośno. Akkarin, nie czekając na jej dalsze słowa, zaczął się skradać w stronę wodospadu. Szum wody sprawiał, że nie mogła usłyszeć niczego, poza dźwiękiem wody i chrzęstu kamieni pod ich stopami. Zajęli miejsce za wysokimi kamieniami i wtedy Akkarin wychylił się i spojrzał w dół. Była tam niewielka polana, otoczona drzewami z głębokim jeziorem pośrodku. Kiedy Sonea zajrzała przez jego ramię, zobaczyła dwie męskie postacie.

Jeden z Ichanich trzymał w dłoniach martwego królika i przy użyciu noża zdzierał z niego skórę. Drugi leżał na trawie i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w niebo, mówił coś głośno.

Jej serce podskoczyło gwałtownie na widok dwóch tak charakterystycznych twarzy. Ogarnął ją nagły gniew, lecz zdusiła to uczucie w zarodku. Wytężyła słuch i do jej uszu dobiegł głos jednego z nich. Mówił w sachakańskim i Sonea z żalem stwierdziła, że nie rozumiała ani jednego słowa. Po co Akkarin zabrał ją ze sobą, skoro nie będzie miał z niej żadnego pożytku? Spojrzała w jego stronę i zauważyła, że miał zmarszczone brwi. Z uwagą przysłuchiwał się wygłaszanemu przez jednego z Ichanich monologowi. W końcu rozluźnił się i oparł plecami o kamień. Spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową. Zrozumiała, że Ichani nie mówił o niczym ważnym i skinęła na znak, że go zrozumiała.

Mężczyźni rozpalili ognień i upiekli królika. Jedli głośno, co jakiś czas wymieniając się drobnymi uwagami. Słońce zaszło, a Sonea poczuła na skórze chłód zbliżającej się nocy. Dni stawały się coraz krótsze, żegnając w ten sposób ciepłe, choć ulewne lato. Akkarin siedział nieruchomo i jedynie kilka razy przyłapała go na przyglądaniu się jej.

Usłyszeli ruch w dole i okazało się, że jeden z mężczyzn postanowił wykąpać się w jeziorku. Odwróciła wzrok, widząc, że zaczął się rozbierać. W tym czasie drugi Ichani oddalił się w stronę lasu. Przez pewien czas towarzyszył im tylko chlupot wody i ogarniający ich stopniowo mrok. Palące się w dole ognisko rzucało słabe światło na ich kryjówkę i dzięki czemu Sonea mogła widzieć poważną twarz Akkarina.

Spojrzała na niego i w tym samym momencie jego oczy również zatrzymały się na niej. Dzieliło ich kilkanaście centymetrów, lecz było to wystarczająco blisko, by mogła czuć ciepło jego ciała. Opuściła głowę, a włosy zsunęły się na jej twarz. Wyciągneła dłoń, by założyć je za ucho. Pomarańczowa poświata ogniska odbijała się w mroku jego oczu, kiedy uważnym wzrokiem śledził jej ruchy. Poczuła się dziwnie speszona. Mimo, że w dole kręciło się dwóch ich największych wrogów, Sonea nie mogła powstrzymać rosnącego napięcia w jej ciele, kiedy Akkarin obserwował ją w podobny sposób.

Natychmiast powróciły wspomnienia z tamtego dnia w wiosce oraz uczty wydanej na ich cześć. Zapach palącego się drewna i ognista łuna tylko urzeczywistniały te obrazy. To wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła w jego oczach tak wyraźny głód. Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Byli wtedy pijani, ale nic nie było w stanie zmienić tego, że oboje pragnęli siebie równie mocno. Przez wiele dni to uczucie w niej rosło, dojrzewało, aż w końcu eksplodowało ze zdwojoną siłą. Tamtej nocy nie była jeszcze pewna, jak nazwać żar w jej sercu i wszechogarniającą ją chęć bycia blisko niego. Teraz już wiedziała.

Podniosła oczy i zatonęła w głębi jego spojrzenia. Kochała go. Nawet jeśli on nie czuł tego samego.

Lecz tuż pod skórą wierzyła... przeczuwała, że jego uczucia nie wynikały tylko z pożądania. To było coś więcej.

Zarumieniła się pod naporem napływających myśli. Kącik jego ust drgnął i uniósł się lekko. Miała ogromną ochotę, by zbliżyć się do niego i pocałunkiem zetrzeć ten niegdyś irytujący ją półuśmiech. Nagle Akkarin wyciągnął rękę i poczuła jego dotyk na swojej dłoni. Jego palce były chłodne, jednak jej skóra natychmiast zaczęła płonąć. Dyskretnie zagryzła dolną wargę i zaklęła w myślach. _Dlaczego teraz, dlaczego tutaj?_

Akkarin jakby wyczytał te pytania z jej rozgorączkowanego spojrzenia, bo uśmiechnął się mocniej i delikatnie przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zareagowała od razu, poddając się bez żadnych oporów. Ostrożnie pochyliła się w jego stronę. Jego ciepły oddech musnął jej policzek. Jedną dłonią objął ją w talii i mocniej zacisnął palce. Rozchyliła wargi i jęknęła w duchu, gdy w dole brzucha poczuła przyjemny ból.

\- Nie powinniśmy. Nie tutaj - wyszeptała bezgłośnie, milimetry od jego ust.

\- Wiem - bardziej wyczytała z ruchu jego warg, niż usłyszała.

Akkarin odsunął się od niej odrobinę, na co zaprotestowała, chwytając koszulę na jego piersi. W jego oczach pojawiły się figlarne iskry i wiedziała, że gdyby mógł, roześmiałby się.

\- Sama powiedziałaś...

\- Drań - syknęła i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnęła go w swoim kierunku.

Jego usta bezbłędnie złączyły się z jej wargami. Musiała się mocno kontrolować, aby nie mruknąć z zadowolenia. Pożądanie rozpaliło jej ciało. Zapomniała o dwóch Ichanich pod nimi i westchnęła cichutko.

Akkarin naparł na nią swoim ciałem i Sonea posłusznie położyła się na plecach. Jego dłonie sprawnie wsunęły się po jej koszulę i musnęły miękką skórę jej brzucha. Przyciągnęła go bliżej, zachłannie całując jego usta. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Kiedy zamykała oczy, czuła się tak samo jak tamtej nocy nad rzeką. Ogień w jej wnętrzu podsycał jej głód w podobny sposób, a otaczające ich niskie drzewa i skała pod jej plecami nadal pachniały słońcem.

Zmieniło się tylko to, co do niego czuła. Nie było to już wyłącznie pożądanie zmieszane ze strachem wywołanym jego bliskością. Tym razem pragnęła go, bo tak kazało jej serce. Jego ramiona były najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie i tylko w nich mogła być naprawdę szczęśliwa. Serce podskakiwało w jej piersi z każdym jego oddechem, który palił ogniem jej skórę.

Akkarin odsunął się i spojrzał na nią. W jego oczach zobaczyła ten sam głód, który widziała tamtej nocy. Jednak było w nim coś jeszcze. Dostrzegła smutek, który uderzył w nią ze zdwojoną siłą. Wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego policzku.

\- Akkarin... - wyszeptała.

Jego usta ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech. Pochylił się nad nią, by znowu ją pocałować, gdy usłyszeli donośny męski głos.

Zerwali się gwałtownie, a Sonea kolejny raz przeklęła ich nieuwagę. Akkarin zbliżył się do szczeliny między skałami i zmarszczył brwi. Światło ogniska rozjaśniło jego twarz i Sonea mimowolnie skupiła się na jego ustach, które kilka sekund wcześniej pieściły jej ciało. Jego wargi były lekko zaczerwienione.

\- Przestań, proszę! - dotarł do ich uszu krzyk.

Sonea przysunęła się do Akkarina i z drżącym sercem wyjrzała na polanę. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był tym samym Ichanim, który wcześniej zniknął im z oczu, ale drugi był kyralianinem. Sądząc po jego ubiorze, należał do mieszkańców jednej z pobliskich wiosek. Ichani trzymał go za ręce splecione za plecami i wyraźnie sprawiał mu ból, bo mężczyzna wykrzywił twarz w grymasie i zaszlochał głośno.

\- Powiem wszystko co wiem, tylko przestań!

Ichani puścił go i tamten osunął się na trawę. Zaczął masować przeguby ramion i pojękiwać.

\- Gadaj więc - odezwał się głos.

Sonea spojrzała w jego stronę i zobaczyła drugiego z Ichanich. Siedział na kamieniu nad wodą i patrzył na chłopa z bezwzględnym chłodem w oczach. Mężczyzna nie miał na sobie koszuli, a jego brązowe i umięśnione ciało mieniło się na złoto w świetle ogniska. Pierwszy z nich obszedł jeńca i stanął obok z założonymi rękoma.

\- To Hardin - mruknął nad jej uchem Akkarin.

\- Nie widziałem nikogo takiego - powiedział, patrząc wzrokiem pełnym strachu na stojącego maga.

Drugi z Ichanich wstał i powolnym krokiem podszedł do nieszczęśnika, który niezdarnie próbował się podnieść. Przerażenie sparaliżowało jego ruchy i potknął się o własne nogi. Ichani wyciągnął zza pasa nóż i przykucnął obok mężczyzny. Tamten, wiedząc błysk ostrza, znieruchomiał.

\- Zanim coś powiesz, lepiej dobrze się zastanów - warknął z ostrym akcentem. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej kartkę papieru. - Teraz coś sobie przypominasz?

Mężczyzna długo wpatrywał się w pożółkłą stronę, aż w końcu z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. Wtedy Ichani go popchnął. Przydusił do ziemi kolanem, a nóż przystawił do obnażonej szyi.

\- Nie! Błagam! - ryknął chłop.

\- Nadal nic nie pamiętasz? - zapytał beznamiętnie.

\- Panie! Proszę! Nikogo takiego nie wiedziałem! Mówię prawdę, przyrzekam!

\- Chyba ci nie wierzę - syknął i mocniej przycisnął ostrze. Z rozcięcia popłynęła świeża krew. Mężczyzna krzyknął w bólu. - Wciąż nic!?

Sonea chwyciła Akkarina za ramię i mocno zacisnęła palce.

\- No więc?!

\- Sajihar, przestań - odezwał się Hadrin po raz pierwszy. Podszedł do Ichaniego i siłą odsunął ostrze z szyi chłopa. - Martwy na pewno nic nam nie powie.

Sajihar wstał i zmierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wtrącaj się! - warknął.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał wieśniak, przyciskając palce do krwawiącej rany.

\- Zamknij się - syknął Hadrin. - Powiedz nam lepiej prawdę to darujemy ci życie.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego w czystym przerażeniu. Oczywistym było, że nic nie wiedział.

\- Czy widziałeś tę kobietę? - zapytał, wyrywając Sajiharowi kartkę. - Mogło podróżować z nią kilku mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był stary.

Chłop ze łzami w oczach pokręcił głową, lecz nagle jakby doznał olśnienia, bo otworzył usta.

\- Ktoś zamieszkał na farmie za wzgórzem! Raz widziałem młodego mężczyznę nieopodal rzeki.

\- Nie było tam żadnej kobiety?

\- Nie widziałem jej, ale może tam mieszka. Błagam, n-nie zabijajcie mnie!

\- Widzisz, tak się to robi - powiedział drwiąco Hadrin, na co drugi z Ichanich warknął gniewnie. - Musimy sprawdzić to miejsce. Jak tam trafić? - zwrócił się ponownie do chłopa.

\- I-idźcie wzdłuż rzeki, zauważycie budynek pod lasem.

\- Ruszajmy - polecił Sajihar i odwrócił się plecami do jeńca. Tamten wstał na drżących nogach.

\- Teraz?!

\- Nie. Pośpimy do południa, zjemy śniadanie i może wtedy wyruszymy - zadrwił. - Oczywiście, że teraz idioto! Jeśli ona tam jest nie możemy jej kolejny raz stracić z oczu.

Ichani mruknął coś i ruszył w stronę rzeczy, które leżały na trawie. Sajihar już chciał za nim podążyć, gdy nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Odwrócił się i płynny ruchem, bez wahania, poderżnął gardło stojącemu za nim mężczyźnie.


	23. Przeciwnicy

**"Przeciwnicy"**

* * *

Usłyszała dźwięk rozcinanej chrzęści i zduszony, lecz krótki jęk. Sonea zasłoniła usta, tłumiąc okrzyk. Z szerokiego rozcięcia na szyi wieśniaka trysnęła świeża krew i już po chwili trawa została zalana przez ciemno-bordową kałużę.

\- Nie musiałeś go zabijać - warknął od niechcenia Hardin.

\- Zebrało ci się na litość?

\- Nie. Po prostu narobiłeś nam kolejnego problemu. Teraz trzeba będzie pozbyć się ciała.

Sajihar z niesmakiem strzepnął z noża krew, a jej resztki wytarł w materiał spodni.

Sonea poczuła nagły napad wściekłości. Najchętniej postąpiła by z Ichanimi dokładnie tak samo, jak oni z tym biednym chłopem. Powstrzymywały ją resztki zdrowego rozsądku i dłoń Akkarina na jej ramieniu.

\- Zbierz rzeczy - warknął Sajihar i było to ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszeli.

Po tych słowach Akkarin odciągnął ją na bok. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła napięcie, które udzieliło się także jej. Myśli w jej głowie galopowały z szaleńczą prędkością, uniemożliwiając skupienie się na czymkolwiek. Z całym sił zmusiła się do przeanalizowania wszystkiego, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło.

\- Co teraz? - zapytała, oddychając ciężko.

\- Wsiadaj na konia. Musimy wrócić na farmę przed nimi - powiedział zaskakująco spokojnie.

Skinęła głową i obróciła się w kierunku, z którego wcześniej przyjechali, lecz zatrzymał ją, chwytając za nadgarstek. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Na miejscu nie będzie już czasu na planowanie. Jeśli dojdzie do walki... Nie narażaj się niepotrzebnie - powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Kiedy przewróciła oczami, mocniej przyciągnął ją w swoją stronę. - Soneo.

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Robiłam to od dłuższego czasu.

\- Nie rób niczego głupiego.

\- Tylko nie zmuszaj mnie do składania obietnic, których później nie dotrzymam - syknęła, mrużąc oczy.

Akkarin zawahał się i na chwilę w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się zaskoczenie. W końcu jednak ją puścił i oboje ruszyli w stronę swoich wierzchowców.

Jazda dłużyła jej się w nieskończoność. Musieli wybrać nieco bardziej okrężną drogę, tak by przypadkiem nie zetknąć się z dwójką Ichanich. Liczyli, że nie wyruszyli tak szybko jak oni, a odszukanie farmy zajmie im trochę czasu. Wiedzieli jednak, że po dotarciu na miejsce, wszystko rozegra się w przeciągu kilku minut.

Kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą bramę do ich gospodarstwa, serce w jej piersi przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej. Zostawili konie w stajni i biegiem rzuci się w stronę chaty. Sonea wpadła do środka jako pierwsza. Rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i napotkała zdumione spojrzenia Dorriena i Cery'ego, którzy siedzieli przy ogniu w palenisku. Akkarin przekroczył próg i stanął tuż za nią. Oboje byli zdyszani, a ich oczy mówiły same za siebie.

\- Gdzie podziewaliście się tyle czasu? - zapytał Cery, wstając.

\- Sprowadź tutaj resztę - powiedziała surowo. - Szybciej, nie ma czasu na tłumaczenia, Cery - popędziła go, gdy Złodziej skrzyżował ramiona.

Ton jej głosu musiał na niego podziałać, bo z jego twarzy zniknął gniewny wyraz i mężczyzna rzucił się w stronę drzwi.

\- Soneo? - odezwał się Dorrien, obserwując ich z niepokojem.

Na schodach rozległ się dźwięk kroków i ich oczom ukazał się Lorlen i Osen. Sądząc po później godzinie, musieli zostać wyrwani ze snu, bo oboje mieli zaspane miny.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Lorlen i rzucił Akkarinowi wymowne spojrzenie. Kiedy tylko ich oczy się spotkały, Administrator gwałtownie pobladł i czym prędzej zszedł na dół.

\- Dwóch Ichanich zmierza w naszą stronę - oznajmił Akkarin beznamiętnie.

\- To ci sami? - zapytał Osen, patrząc na nią.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak.

\- Skąd o tym wiecie? - Podszedł do nich Dorrien.

W tym samym momencie drugie drzwi skrzypnęły i pojawiła się w nich reszta. Wszyscy mieli wypisane na twarzach zaskoczenie, ale także strach. Zostali wyrwani z łóżek w środku nocy i to bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Wybuchło zamieszanie. Pierwszy zaczął Rothen, naskakując na Dorriena z pytaniami. Kolejne posypały się niemal natychmiast. W kilka sekund zostali otoczeni przez domagającą się szczegółów grupkę.

Sonea skrzywiła się, nie mogąc zrozumieć żadnego z nich.

\- Uspokójcie się! - ryknęła.

Zaległa martwa cisza. Osiem par oczu patrzyło na nią w oczekiwaniu.

\- Za kilka minut zjawi się tutaj dwóch Ichanich. Tym razem to pewne. Podsłuchaliśmy ich rozmowę.

\- Co robimy? - dotarł do niej wysoki głos Wess.

\- Wcielamy w życie plan sprzed kilku dni. Wiecie co robić!

Nagle na ramieniu poczuła silny uścisk i została obrócona na bok. Zderzyła się z rozgniewanym obliczem Akkarina.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Jak to co? Będziemy z nimi walczyć.

\- Miałaś się nie...

\- A masz jakiś inny pomysł? - naskoczyła na niego. - Nie mamy czasu. Musimy zamknąć ich w pułapce i zabić. Mamy przewagę, pokonamy ich!

Akkarin nie odpowiedział. Stali tak naprzeciwko siebie, wbijając w siebie nieustępliwe spojrzenia. Czas uciekał, a żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru tym razem odpuścić.

\- Nie znamy tego planu, Soneo - odezwał się Lorlen.

\- Idź z Osenem. Ja z Akkarinem zajmiemy miejsce w stajni. Pamiętajcie, że trzeba ich przede wszystkim wziąć z zaskoczenia! Atakujcie na nasz znak!

Nie czekając na odpowiedzi, Sonea ruszyła w stronę drzwi, lecz zanim przekroczyła próg, odwróciła się przez ramię. Akkarin poddał się i ze złością podążył za nią.

W kilkanaście sekund znaleźli się w stajni. Sonea zamknęła za nimi drzwi, zostawiając jedynie szparę potrzebną do obserwacji podwórza. Wtedy Akkarin chwycił ją za barki i przycisnął do ściany. Jego wzrok rzucał błyskawice, jednak ona była przygotowana na jego złość.

\- Nie tak się umawialiśmy - warknął nisko i dopiero wtedy Sonea mogła przekonać się jak bardzo Akkarin był rozgniewany.

\- Nie umawialiśmy się wcale - odparła.

\- Miałaś się nie narażać. Bezpośrednia walka jest tego przeciwieństwem.

\- A czego ode mnie oczekiwałeś? Ichani będą tutaj lada moment. Jak tylko znajdą się wewnątrz, będą uwięzieni. Jest nas siedmiu, nie licząc Cery'ego i Gola. Damy im radę!

Oddychał głęboko, a jego klatka piersiowa szybko unosiła się i opadała. Mrok jego oczu był wręcz przygnębiający. Kiedyś byłaby przerażona widząc go w takim stanie, lecz już dawno temu przestała się go bać. Położyła dłoń na jego torsie i lekko odepchnęła. Spróbowała się nawet uśmiechnąć, ale jego kamienna twarz jej to uniemożliwiła.

\- Zaufaj mi - wyszeptała. - Proszę.

Wyślizgnęła się spomiędzy jego ramion i stanęła przy drzwiach. Tym razem księżyc był zasłonięty przez chmury, co ograniczało jej widzenie. Wytężyła wzrok. Akkarin stanął tuż za nią.

Nagle, w otaczającej ich ciszy usłyszeli niskie pohukiwanie. Dźwięk wydał jej się znajomy, ale nie mogła przypomnieć sobie kiedy...

\- Mullok? - Przerwał jej rozmyślania Akkarin.

\- Nigdy ich tutaj nie widziałam... - wyszeptała. Jej oczy nagle rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiała sygnał. - To musi być Cery. Tylko on potrafił tak naśladować mulloki.

\- A więc to znak, że są blisko.

Kiwnęła głową i spięła się w gotowości. Odruchowo wstrzymała oddech. Ostatnim razem, kiedy stała w tym miejscu, nie była tak zdeterminowana. Tym razem przepełniała ją chęć walki. W jej głowie zrodziła się niebezpieczna myśli o ogromnym źródle energii, którym było dwóch Ichanich. Chciała ją zdobyć. Dla nich wszystkich. A teraz, kiedy miała Akkarina obok siebie, wstąpiła w nią nowa odwaga.

Jej tętno zatrzymało się na moment, gdy nagle dostrzegła dwie męskie sylwetki. Mocniej zaciągnęła kaptur na twarz i zaczęła liczyć ich kroki. Jak tylko znajdą się wystarczająco daleko za bramą, ich grupa będzie miała możliwość otoczenia ich. Spojrzała w ciemne okna na pierwszym piętrze domu, lecz nikogo nie zauważyła. Powinien być tam Rothen i Złodzieje.

Stojący za nią Akkarin przysunął się do niej jeszcze bardziej. Jedną dłoń oparł na drewnianych drzwiach.

\- Teraz - wydusiła z siebie zdenerwowanym szeptem. - Postaram się ich przestraszyć, a ty ich zaatakuj. Może na chwilę zgubią tarcze.

Nie miała czasu by czekać na potwierdzenie z jego strony. Wymknęła się ze stajni, pewna, że czujne oczy dookoła ją zauważą. Korzystając z cienia, przemknęła kilka kroków pod ścianą i zatrzymała się przy stercie brudnego siana, które uprzątnęli dzień wcześniej. W tym samym momencie usłyszała podniesione szepty dwóch Ichanich. Zatrzymali się akurat przy studni i najwyraźniej zaczęli się o coś kłócić. Uznała to za świetną okazję.

Skumulowała niewielką porcję mocy i szybkim gestem posłała ją w stronę dachu budynku gospodarczego. Rozległ się trzask łamanego drewna. Kurz wzbił się w powietrze, a wraz z nim kilkanaście spłoszonych gołębi.

Ichani podskoczyli w miejscu, zaskoczeni nagłym dźwiękiem. Obrócili się, by spojrzeć, co było jego źródłem i w tym samym momencie Sonea wyczuła strzępki zmierzającej w ich stronie energii. Potężne uderzenie rozbiło się o tarczę jednego z Ichanich, która jednak okazała się za słaba. Atak Akkarina przedarł się przez cienką barierę. Tamten wrzasnął przeraźliwie, gdy moc poparzyła jego skórę, a następnie wyrzuciła w powietrze.

Runął na ziemię z głuchym dźwiękiem i przeturlał się kilka metrów. Sonea zamarła, patrząc na jego sylwetkę, która pozostawała nieruchoma. Wtedy mężczyzna drgnął i zaczął się podnosić. Drugi z Ichanich, całkowicie zignorował cierpienie swojego towarzysza. Z wściekłością w oczach rozejrzał się po podwórzu, a Sonea nawet z dzielącej ich odległości poczuła wibracje jego tarczy. Wtedy jego dzikie spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jej twarzy.

Ichani rzucił się w jej kierunku, jednocześnie atakując potężnym uderzeniem.

\- Teraz! - krzyknęła co sił w płucach.

Ichani zwolnił, zaskoczony jej nagłym krzykiem. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, w jego stronę posypał się grad pocisków. Stanął jak wryty i zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem potoczył po z pozoru pustych budynkach. Sonea poczuła cień triumfu. Udało się ich zaskoczyć.

Jednak jak na razie była jedynym przeciwnikiem, którego widział. Kolejny atak odbił się od jej tarczy i Sonea musiała uskoczyć przed następnym.

Po swojej lewej stronie zauważyła ruch. Akkarin wybiegł na zewnątrz. Kaptur skrzętnie ukrywał jego tożsamość, gdy szybkim krokiem szedł w stronę wciąż oszołomionego Ichaniego, którego wcześniej powalił.

\- Hardin! - wrzasnął stojący przed nią mag i Sonea już wiedziała, że miała do czynienia z Sajiharem.

Tamten podniósł się i zrzucił z siebie kaptur. Gdy zobaczył przed sobą mroczną postać Akkarina, w jego oczach zatańczył strach.

Warknął coś w Sachakańskim. Niespodziewanie Akkarin się zatrzymał.

\- Zbij dziewczynę! - ryknął, jakby chciał, żeby go zrozumiała.

Sonea zacisnęła pięści. Dźwięk kolejnych uderzeń rozbijających się o ich tarcze, rozdarł powietrze. Sajihar przez chwilę patrzył to na nią, to na Akkarina, jakby zastanawiał się kogo pierwszego zaatakować. W końcu jednak utkwił wzrok w jej sylwetce. Przeszył ją dreszcz strachu. Ichani rzucił się w jej kierunku zupełnie niespodziewanie. Odruchowo cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Nagłe przerażenie pozbawiło ją zdrowego rozsądku. Sajihar ściągnął z siebie kaptur i Sonea zobaczyła okrutny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Posłał w jej stronę silne uderzenie, które z łatwością odparła. Jednak kolejne było nieproporcjonalnie potężniejsze. Uskoczyła w bok i odpowiedziała mu kilkoma pociskami jednocześnie. Miała spore zapasy mocy, jednak wyglądało na to, że Ichani był od niej znacznie silniejszy. Będzie musiała użyć podstępu. Tylko w jaki sposób? Za sobą miała ścianę, więc jej pole manewru było mocno ograniczone.

Na plecach poczuła zimny pot i aż skrzywiła się, odbijając kolejny atak. Nagle jej stopa natrafiła na nierówność i zachwiała się do tyłu. Ichani wykorzystał ten moment i naskoczył na nią. Uchyliła się z wysiłkiem i przeturlała, by wymknąć się z pułapki. Jęknęła cicho i posłała w jego stronę silne uderzenie. Ten jednak, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej prób, szybkim krokiem ruszył w jej stronę.

Zatrzymał go atak Akkarina. Sonea jedynie kątem oka wychwyciła jego postać. Tocząc walkę jednocześnie z Hardinem, próbował jej pomóc. Tamten Ichani wyraźnie słabł. Pozwolił mu się zapędzić niemal pod ścianę jednego z budynków. Nieprzerwanie sypały się na niego ataki wymierzone ze wszystkich stron.

Na podwórzu pojawił się też nagle Dorrien i włączył się do ataku na Sajihara. Strach o przyjaciela ścisnął jej serce.

\- Nie! Pomóż Akkarinowi! Nie masz wystarczająco dużo...

Urwała. Atakujący ją Ichani nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty i obrócił na pięcie.

\- O nie... - wyszeptała bezgłośnie.

Miała wrażenie, że ziemia usunęła jej się spod stóp. Jak mogła być taka głupia... Jak mogła tak po prostu wypowiedzieć jego imię...

\- Akkarin... - syknął Ichani.

Wzrokiem odszukała walczącego mężczyznę. Był zajęty Hardinem. Wyciągnął sztylet za nóż i szybkim kopniakiem powalił wykończonego Ichaniego. Uniósł sztylet, który błysnął w ciemności i nagle rozległ się okrzyk:

\- Akkaaarin!

Głos Ichaniego był donośniejszy niż dźwięki walki. Akkarin zamarł i Sonea przez krótką chwilę modliła się, by nie reagował. W końcu jednak obrócił głowę w jego stronę, wciąż dociskając do ziemi mężczyznę pod nim. Ten nawet nie próbował już walczyć, pozbawiony sił.

\- Jakże miło cię w końcu poznać! - zawołał Sajihar, rozkładając ramiona w fałszywym geście zaproszenia.

Akkarin nawet nie drgnął. Nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy, jedynie domyślała się, jaki mogła mieć wyraz.

\- Nie przywitasz się ze mną?

Odgłosy walki ucichły. Dało się wyczuć pełne napięcia oczekiwanie. Dorrien po jej prawej stronie wpatrywał się w plecy Ichaniego jednocześnie z gniewem i zaskoczeniem. Sonea oddychała głęboko, wciąż usiłując złapać oddech po wyczerpującej walce. Jeszcze chwila, a jej życie byłoby poważnie zagrożone.

W tej niepokojącej ciszy rozległ się zduszony jęk. Hardin wziął do płuc jeszcze kilka nierównych oddechów, po czym resztka jego życiodajnej energii opuściła jego ciało. Akkarin spojrzał na martwe ciało pod sobą, po czym z wściekłym warknięciem podniósł się. Otoczył się szczelną tarczą i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę ich ostatniego żyjącego przeciwnika.

Sajihar natychmiast odczytał jego zamiary. Nim Sonea zdążyła się zorientować, Ichani schylił się wydawało jej się, że podniósł coś z ziemi. Obrócił się na pięcie i rzucił garścią piachu w stronę zaskoczonego Dorriena. Uzdrowiciel miał pecha, że stał bliżej czarnego maga. Krzyknął, gdy piasek wdarł się pod jego powieki. Ichani doskoczył do niego w mgnieniu oka.

Już chciała zaatakować, gdy zobaczyła ostrze na gardle swojego przyjaciela. Zduszony okrzyk uwiązł jej w gardle.

\- Ani kroku bliżej! - ryknął Ichani i mocniej przycisnął sztylet. - Poderżnę mu gardło jeśli ktoś z was zbliży się chociaż o krok!

Cofnęła się z uniesionymi rękoma. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że do tego dopuścili... Dlaczego Dorrien nie utrzymał tarczy?!

\- Wyłazić! Wszyscy! Macie mi się tutaj pokazać co do jednego! - krzyknął, plując ze złości.

Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło i Sonea poczuła jak ogarnia ją czysta rozpacz. Uzdrowiciel wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Na jego odsłoniętej skórze zobaczyła pierwsze krople krwi. Spojrzała na jego twarz. Błękitne oczy były zaczerwienione i płynęły z nich ogromne łzy. Piach zmierzał się z nimi, tworząc szare strugi na jego policzkach. Za plecami usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Ciche kroki podpowiedziały jej, że reszta posłuchała rozkazów Ichaniego.

Kilka postaci pojawiło się po obu jej stronach. Ichani wodził po nich wzrokiem, w którym czaiła się czysta nienawiść. Nikt się nie odzywał, aż do momentu w którym Akkarin podszedł bliżej i pokazując Sajiharowi puste dłonie, powiedział:

\- Nawet jeśli go zabijesz, i tak zginiesz. Nie masz z nami szans. Jest nas więcej.

\- Milcz! Nie pozwoliłem ci się odzywać, psie z Gildii! - krzyknął i ciągnąc za sobą Dorriena, cofnął się o dwa kroki. Uzdrowiciel zaprotestował warknięciem, gdy ostrze kolejny raz nacięło jego skórę.

\- Dogadajmy się - odezwała się nagle, nie mogąc znieść bólu w oczach Uzdrowiciela.

Ichani wbił w nią dzikie spojrzenie. Po sposobie w jaki błyszczały jego oczy, odgadła że nie czuł się tak pewnie, jak wyglądał. Ostrożnie przysunęła się bliżej.

\- Ty jesteś Sonea - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie było to pytanie, a raczej stwierdzenie. - Ściągnij ten kaptur - polecił nagłe. Gdy go nie posłuchała, złapał Dorriena na przegub i wykręcił jego rękę pod nienaturalnym kątem. Mężczyzna na początku milczał, uparcie zaciskając zęby. Ichani użył więcej siły i Dorrien w końcu krzyknął. - Rób co mówię.

Szybko zrzuciła z siebie kaptur, na co Ichani wykrzywił usta w drwiącym grymasie. Miotały nią sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony drżała w strachu o życie Dorriena, z drugiej miała ochoty rzucić się na Sajihara i wydrapać mu oczy.

\- Wszyscy. Pokażcie mi swoje twarze, albo was przyjaciel skończy martwy z połamanymi kośćmi.

Tym razem nikt się nie zawahał.

\- Zawrzyjmy układ - powiedział Akkarin beznamiętnie.

Wymieniła z nim przelotne spojrzenia.

\- Nie mam zamiaru...

\- Pozwolimy ci w spokoju stąd odejść, pod warunkiem, że puścisz naszego towarzysza - przerwał mu w pół słowa.

Ichani zaśmiał się ironicznie, chociaż w jego głosie Sonea rozpoznała strach. Dobrze, pomyślała, zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej zagrożony. Jednego z nich już zabili. Sajihar mógł być świetnie przygotowany do walki, jednak jego siły musiały się już skurczyć, a ich było znacznie więcej. Sonea nie mogła się rozejrzeć, ale domyślała się, że wyglądali dość groźnie. Było ich ośmiu, a Ichani nie wiedział, że Ceryni i Gol byli jedynie Złodziejami.

\- Nie wierzę w żadne wasze słowa - splunął na ziemię z pogardą.

\- Pozwolimy oddalić ci się aż do bramy. Tam go uwolnisz.

Tym razem Ichani zawahał się przed odrzuceniem ich propozycji.

\- Dacie mi konia - warknął po dłużej chwili.

\- Dobrze - odezwała się, gdy Akkarin zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Spojrzała na Cerry'ego i porozumiewawczo skinęła głową.

Złodziej ostrożnie ruszył w stronę stajni. Sajihar śledził go wzrokiem. Po krótkiej chwili pojawił się ponownie, prowadząc za sobą czarnego wierzchowca. Ichani kazał mu zostawić go i sam podszedł do konia, ciągnąc za sobą Dorriena. Oczy Uzdrowiciela już prawie przestały łzawić i teraz patrzył na nich zaczerwienionym spojrzeniem. Miał zaciśniętą szczękę i aż kipiał od gniewu. Na jego szyi było widać coraz więcej krwi.

Ichani zaczął się powoli przesuwać w stronę bramy. Dorrien nie stawiał mu oporu.

\- Jeśli któreś z was drgnie, odetnę mu łeb! - rzucił na odchodne.

Każdy jego krok trwał dla niej nieskończoność. Drżała na całym ciele od nagromadzonych wewnątrz emocji. W końcu mężczyzna dotarł na miejsce. Jeszcze przez moment patrzył na nich w napięciu, upewniając się, czy nie rzucą się na niego. Nagle pchnął Dorriena i kopniakiem posłał go na ziemię. Wskoczył na grzbiet wierzchowca i rykiem, popędził go.

Jeszcze kilka sekund trwali nieruchomo, aż w końcu rozległy się niezrozumiałe krzyki.

\- Dorrien! - jęknęła i rzuciła się w stronę Uzdrowiciela, który zaczął się podnosić.

Jej drogę przeciął Akkarin. Uderzyła w jego ramię i zatoczyła się kilka kroków. Akkarin pobiegł do stajni.

\- Co robisz?! - zawołała, otrząsając się. - Akkarin!

\- Nie możemy go tak po prostu puścić! - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Spojrzała w stronę grupki, która zdążyła zgromadzić się wokół Dorriena. Przewróciła oczami i klnąc głośno, popędziła za Akkarinem. Wpadła do stajni, dobijając się od drzwi.

\- Chcesz go złapać?!

\- A jak myślisz? - warknął, narzucając uzdę na Malo.

\- Nie dogonisz go!

\- Twoim koniem, dogonię.

\- Odpuść! - krzyknęła. - Dorrien przed chwilą niemal nie stracił głowy, a ty...

\- Jeśli go nie zabiję, za dwa dni dowie się o nas Kariko - uciął.

Zamilkła. Kilka razy zamrugała, obserwując jak Akkarin zdumiewająco sprawnie i szybko zakłada siodło na koński grzbiet.

\- W takim razie, jadę z tobą.

\- Wykluczone - syknął i na krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Czerń jego oczu błysnęła groźnie.

Akkarin wskoczył na Malo i spiął go. Jej wierny wierzchowiec zarżał i natychmiast zerwał się do biegu.

\- Akkarin! - wrzasnęła, wyskakując za nim na zewnątrz.

Zobaczyła tylko jego płaszcz, gdy minął stłoczoną grupę przy bramie. Jego ponaglający okrzyk odbił się echem od otaczających ją budynków.

Przez chwilę stała i dysząc z wściekłości, próbowała się uspokoić. W żołądku poczuła nagły skręt, gdy ogarnęła ją panika. Znów straciła go z oczu. Zniknął... Skarciła się w myślach. Nie mogła reagować tak za każdym razem, gdy ją zostawiał. Wróci, na pewno. Złapie Sajihara i wróci do nich. Do niej.

* * *

Siedziała w ich wspólnym pokoju na piętrze i cierpliwie oczyszczała oczy Dorriena z ziarenek piasku. Magia pozwoliła zrobić to prawie bezboleśnie, jednak okazało się, że do środka dostały się także większe kamyki, które zraniły wrażliwą tkankę. Dorrien kazał jej je usunąć, oczyścić powierzchnię oka i przesłonić je czymś. Gorzej widział na lewe oko, ale zapewniał ją, że było to jedynie chwilowe.

Syknął cicho, a po jego policzku potoczyła się łza.

\- Już prawie kończę - wyszeptała delikatnie.

Obwiązała lewe oko kawałkiem czystego materiału i z nieudawaną czułością starła łzę z jego twarzy.

\- Dzięki - mruknął.

Sonea usiadła na piętach i opuściła głowę. Akkarin nie wracał już od godziny i na samą myśl o tym, co mogło się z nim dziać, dostawała skrętu żołądka.

\- Strasznie nawaliłem - odezwał się cicho.

Podniosła wzrok, marszcząc brwi.

\- To moja wina. To, że Ichani nam zwiał.

\- Nie mogłeś nic zrobić - powiedziała stanowczo.

\- Mylisz się. Mogłem nie opuszczać tarczy.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Nikt się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Czy nie tego właśnie nas uczyłaś? Przewidywać ruch przeciwnika, zanim go wykona?

\- Dorrien...

\- Czuję z tym okropnie - warknął. - Niech to szlag!

Jedno z jego błękitnych oczu błysnęło gniewem. Przypatrzyła się jego twarzy i ogarnęła ją nagła czułość. Tak wiele razem już przeszli. Towarzyszył jej w najtrudniejszych momentach w życiu. Bez niego nie dałaby sobie rady, wiedziała o tym. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze chciała zaakceptować jego pomocy, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że zrobił dla niej tak wiele... Doskonale pamiętała wydarzenia z Galii. Wtedy pozwoliła mu, by jego uczucie rozwinęło się zbyt mocno. Żałowała tego, bo czuła, że już nigdy nie będzie dla niego tylko przyjaciółką.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i odgarnęła z jego twarz jasne pasma włosów, teraz zdecydowanie za długich. Dorrien zerknął na nią spode łba.

\- Najważniejsze jest to, że jesteś cały i zdrowy. - Po jego minie zrozumiała, że nie przemówiło to do niego za bardzo. - Dla mnie to jest najważniejsze. Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało.

Przysunęła się do niego i mocno przytuliła. Odwzajemnił uścisk i nabrał do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Jakoś nie widzę twojej radości. Wydajesz mi się raczej przygnębiona - mruknął w jej włosy.

Odsunęła się, a jej wzrok natychmiast posmutniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- To nie tak - mruknęła.

\- Nie?

Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- To Akkarin, prawda? Zawsze chodziło tylko o niego. Odkąd tylko pamiętam - powiedział i zacisnął usta.

\- Nie zawsze - odparła z lekkim oburzeniem.

\- Już wtedy, w Galii. Przyjechaliście razem i od początku wiedziałem co się święci, a ty jeszcze kłamałaś mi prosto w oczy, że niczego między wami nie ma.

\- Bo nie było!

\- Mhm.

\- Jesteś niesprawiedliwy - fuknęła gniewnie.

\- Ja?! Ja jestem niesprawiedliwy? Chwila, chwila. Soneo, czy mogłabyś mi przypomnieć, kto zapewniał mnie o braku uczuć w stosunku do innego mężczyzny, a następnie mnie pocałował?!

\- To nie... Byłam wściekła! Nie myślałam trzeźwo!

\- Wielkie dzięki! - krzyknął, wstając. Sonea odwróciła się, by wciąż go widzieć, gdy zaczął chodzić po pokoju. - Naprawdę! Bardzo potrzebowałem tych słów! Żeby ktoś mnie tak porządnie trzepnął w mój głupi łeb. Jak w ogóle mogłem łudzić się, że kiedykolwiek będę dla ciebie kimś więcej?

\- Dorrien...

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że pocałowałaś mnie, by wyładować swoją złość. Ciekawe kto tak cię wtedy zdenerwował!?

\- Skończmy ten temat, zanim powiemy za dużo - powiedziała błagalnie.

\- Nie! Od początku powiedziałem za mało, więc teraz pozwolisz, że w końcu to z siebie wyrzucę. - W jego głosie rozbrzmiewał czysty gniew. - Pokochałem cię w dniu, w którym cię poznałem. Wiedziałem, że byłaś za młoda i potrzebowałaś czasu. Kiedy przyjechałem na nadanie twojego tytułu, byłem tak szczęśliwy! Wszystko wskazywało na to, że twoje uczucia do mnie przetrwały. Wtedy w ogrodach... - urwał i mocno zagryzł dolną wargę. - Gdyby nie to, co wydarzyło się na granicy, zostałbym z Tobą tak długo jak by to było konieczne, aż w końcu zabrałbym cię ze sobą.

Sonea poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz na myśl o nudnym życiu na wsi. Kiedyś ucieszyłaby ją myśl o możliwości leczenia biedoty, lecz teraz była Wojowniczką. Jej miejsce było gdzie indziej.

\- Żyłem tym głupim uczuciem. Trzymałem się go jak tonący ostatniej dryfującej deski. A później zjawiłaś się ty, razem z nim i od razu zauważyłem sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzył.

Między jej brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Już wtedy...? Nie... Przecież nic nie zauważyła. A może po prostu nie chciała tego dostrzec?

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wtedy prawdy? Może gdybym wtedy usłyszał ją z twoich ust... Może nie byłoby to tak bolesne, jak oglądanie cię, gdy wręcz umierałaś z bólu, kiedy myśleliśmy, że zginął. Na dźwięk jego imienia w twoich oczach pojawiało się coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem - warknął i kopnął leżący na ziemi worek z mąką. - Coś czego nigdy w nie byłem w stanie w tobie obudzić!

Wstała i zbliżyła się do niego, chcąc go uspokoić.

\- Nie! Przestań! - krzyknął na nią, więc natychmiast się zatrzymała.

Czuła się bezsilna wobec jego wściekłości, a najgorsze było to, że sobie na nią zasłużyła.

\- Dorrien, tak bardzo cię przepraszam - powiedziała cicho, patrząc w jego rozgniewane oko. - Wiem, że popełniłam błąd...

\- Błagam, tylko nie to! - jęknął i przeczesał palcami swoje jasne włosy. - Mów co chcesz, tylko nie nazywaj tego pocałunku błędem. Pozwól mi zachować chociaż to.

Zamilkła, zaskoczona jego słowami. Następnie ostrożnie pokiwała głową.

\- Wybacz.

Tym razem to Dorrien się nie odzywał. Patrzył na nią przez jakiś czas, oddychając niespokojnie. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, a jego zwykle jasne oczy przypominały jej teraz burzowe niebo. Poczuła przygniatający ją smutek. _Skrzywdziłam go. Złamałam mu serce i teraz nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak patrzeć na jego cierpienie._

Uzdrowiciel w końcu odwrócił wzrok i podszedł do okna. Stanął do niej plecami, by ukryć wypisany na jego twarzy ból i gniew. Sonea przez chwilę wahała się, zastanawiając, czy powinna do niego podejść. Nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Dorrien nie potrzebował jej słów pocieszenia. Potrzebował samotności i chwili spokoju, by ochłonąć.

Odwróciła się i z ciężkim sercem zbiegła po schodach.

Na dole siedział Lorlen z Osenem i rozmawiali podniesionymi szeptami. Gdy się pojawiła, obdarzyli ją przelotnymi spojrzeniami. Nie miała ochotę na rozmowę z nimi, więc szybko wyszła na zewnątrz.

Noc powoli stawała się dniem. Zerwał się silny, chłodny wiatr, który przenikał ją do szpiku kości. Księżyc, który wcześniej był tylko cienkim kształtem na niebie, teraz nabrał lekko różowego koloru. Nieubłaganie zbliżała się jesień. Jej znienawidzona pora roku.

Trzask ognia przykuł jej uwagę. Spojrzała w stronę ogniska i powłócząc nogami, podeszła do Cery'ego i Nedima, którzy zajęli się spaleniem ciała poległego Ichaniego. Gdy stanęła obok wysokiego Alchemika, ten posłał jej słaby uśmiech. Odpowiedziała na niego z trudem. W jego miodowych oczach dostrzegła zmęczenie.

\- Soneo - odezwał się Złodziej. Zerknęła na niego i od razu zorientowała się, że coś trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni.

\- Skąd go masz? - zapytała, mimowolnie robiąc krok w tył.

\- Należał do tego Ichaniego - powiedział ponuro i sugestywnie wyciągnął w jej stronę bogato zdobiony sztylet.

Jego ostrze było pokryte inskrypcją w nieznanym jej piśmie, a rękojeść została wysadzona szmaragdowymi klejnotami, niewątpliwie bardzo kosztownymi. Patrzyła na niego jak zaczarowana, widząc w srebrzystym odbiciu tańczące płomienie ogniska.

\- Jest piękny - powiedziała i zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

\- Weź go.

Kategorycznie pokręciła głową. Na samą myśl, ile krwi zostało przelanej przez tę śmiertelnie niebezpieczną broń, poczuła ciarki na ramionach.

\- Weź - mruknął Ceryni i siłą wsadził rękojeść w jej dłoń. - Tobie przyda się bardziej.

Zacisnęła usta i kolejny raz przyjrzał się temu arcydziełu, bo sztylet nie był niczym innym, jak dziełem sztuki. Przez krótką chwilę miała ochotę wyciągnąć palec i na własnej skórze sprawdzić, czy ostrze było tak ostre, na jakie wyglądało. Wtedy do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk kopyt uderzających o ziemię, a następnie rozległo się końskie rżenie. Poderwała głowę w tej samej chwili, w której Akkarin wjechał na podwórze.

Poczuła, jakby ktoś zdjął z jej barków ogromny ciężar. Wrażenie to nie trwało, zbyt długo, gdy zobaczyła, jak Akkarin ze złością marszcząc brwi, rozejrzał się dookoła i ruszył w stronę stajni.

Wetknęła sztylet za pasek i ruszyła tam szybkim krokiem. Jej serce dudniło w jej piersi, gdy weszła do środka. Akurat zeskoczył z Malo i zaczął go rozsiodływać. Zwierzę oddychało głęboko, a spomiędzy jego rozszerzonych chrapów dobiegało co jakiś czas charczenie.

Akkarin chwycił siodło i wręcz rzucił nim o ziemię. Emanowała z niego czysta wściekłość i ani razu nie obdarzył jej chociaż krótkim spojrzeniem.

Podeszła bliżej i drapiąc Malo między oczami, ściągnęła jego uzdę. Podziękował jej radosnym parsknięciem i schylił się, by napić się wody z wiadra. Akkarin w ten samym momencie odwrócił się do niej plecami i Sonea miała wrażenie, że wyłącznie siłą woli powstrzymał się od zaciśnięcia pięści.

\- Złapałeś go? - zapytała ostrożnie, wplatając palce w miękką grzywę swojego konia.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? - warknął, obracając się do niej.

Furia w jego czarnych oczach wywarła na niej piorunujące wrażenie. Gdyby spojrzał tak na nią kilka miesięcy temu, modliłaby się, by rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Teraz jednak przełknęła ślinę i wysiliła się o łagodny wyraz twarzy.

\- Że nie... - odpowiedziała mu cicho.

\- Brawo - syknął i już ruszył w stronę drzwi, gdy zatrzymała go, stając przed nim.

\- Nie rób tego.

\- Czego? - warknął nisko.

Nabrała do płuc krótki oddech.

\- Nie odcinaj się ode mnie. Powiedz co się stało!

\- Nic się nie stało! Nie złapałem go, przechytrzył mnie. Zawiodłem!

Jego podniesiony głos rozbrzmiewał niemal echem w jej ciele. Wiele razy widziała go rozwścieczonego, ale tym razem nawet nie potrafiła nazwać słowami emocji, które z niego emanowały. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał, by były ona tak widoczne. W jego głosie była czysta stal, a czerń jego oczu była tak głęboka, że Sonea pomyślała, że nawet bezgwiezdne niebo nie mogło z nią konkurować.

Akkarin wyminął ją i długimi krokami podszedł do drzwi, które wcześniej za sobą zamknęła.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołała i ruszyła za nim. Wiedziała, że nie mogła pozwolić mu opuścić stajni. Nie w takim stanie.

Chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła mocno. W tej samej chwili Akkarin zatrzymał się i z niesamowitą siłą popchnął ją na bok.

\- Zostaw mnie!

Sonea ze zduszonym jękiem uderzyła plecami w jeden z końskich boksów, aż ten zatrząsł się. Chwilowy ból rozprzestrzenił się po całym jej ciele. Zacisnęła powieki, dusząc w ustach przekleństwo. Kiedy odważyła się otworzyć oczy, zobaczyła go przed sobą. Lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem objęła jego sylwetkę. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś podobnego nie zrobił. Nie sprawił jej bólu...

Na jego twarzy malował się cień szoku i jakaś dziwna pogarda. Mięśnie jego ciała spięły się gwałtownie. Kiedy z wysiłkiem odepchnęła się od drewna za swoimi plecami, jego mina złagodniała. Dostrzegła, że zamknął oczy i nabrał do płuc kilka głębokich oddechów. Kiedy je otworzył, czerń jego oczu była znowu zwykłą czernią.

\- Soneo... - wyszeptał głosem pełnym cierpienia.

Mimowolnie chwyciła się w miejscu, w którym wcześniej zacisnęły się jego palce i rozmasowała je.

\- Ja... - powiedział zduszonym głosem i zrobił krok w jej kierunku.

Drgnęła i natychmiast odskoczyła na bok.

\- Nie, Akkarin. Lepiej nie. Nie teraz.

Zaskoczyła ją bezwzględność w jej głosie. Nie sądziła, że tak umiejętnie ukryje przed nim ból. Ze wszystkich sił hamując cisnące się do oczu łzy, minęła go i szybko wyszła ze stajni. Chłodny wiatr zderzył się z jej twarzą. Niemal biegiem rzuciła się przed siebie, a obraz przed jej oczami z każdym krokiem był coraz mniej wyraźny. Rozpacz w jej sercu stopniowo zaczęła ją pożerać. Jeszcze przez chwilę łudziła się, że zawoła za nią, lecz jedyny, co słyszała, było żałosne wycie wiatru.


	24. Koszmar

_A/N: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zajęło mi to tak dużo czasu! Wybaczcie mi tak długa przerwę, ale wiele się ostatnio działo. Przy następnym rozdziale podzielę się z Wami pewną wieścią... :D_

**"Koszmar"**

* * *

Jeszcze silniejszy podmuch wiatru wyrwał jej włosy ze wstążki. W tym samym momencie, jak przez mgłę usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi.

\- Soneo!

Jego wołanie sprawiło, że natychmiast się zatrzymała. Ukradkiem, szybkim ruchem otarła łzy. Jego pospieszne kroki rozległy się za jej plecami. Odwróciła się, niepewna czy nie wolałaby w tym momencie zostać sama.

\- Soneo - powtórzył jej imię z wyraźną ulgą.

Blade światło poranka odbiło się w jego oczach. Dojrzała w nich głęboki smutek, który mimowolnie wywołał ból w jej sercu. Akkarin zatrzymał się dwa kroki od niej. Jego brwi ściągnęły się do środka.

\- Głupiec ze mnie - powiedział głośno.

Wiatr wył coraz silniej, a granatowe chmury zasnuły początkowo pogodne niebo. Ulewa wisiała w powietrzu. Sonea patrzyła na niego w sposób, jaki się tego nauczyła, przebywając z nim tyle czasu. Wiedziała, że jedynie nieustępliwe spojrzenie mogło wywrzeć na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Lecz tym razem Akkarin nie potrzebował nawet tego. W głębi jego oczu czaił się strach. Coś, co widziała jedynie kilka razy.

\- Wybacz mi.

Z ust każdego innego mężczyzny, takie słowa po prostu wywarłyby na niej wrażenie. Lecz słysząc go, gdy niemal z wysiłkiem wydusił je z siebie, zalała ją niechciana fala uczuć. Przecież dopiero co cisnął nią o ścianę. Jak to możliwe, że już była gotowa o tym zapomnieć i wtulić się w jego ramiona? Tak szerokie i bezpieczne.

Zacisnęła wargi i zmusiła się do chłodnego wyrazu twarzy. Akkarin pokonał ostatnie dzielące ich kroki i chwycił jej dłonie w swoje. Zamknął je w uścisku, a ich ciepło rozlało się po jej ciele.

\- Nie wiem, jak mogłem zrobić coś takiego. Brzydzę się samego siebie - powiedział, nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia. - Wiesz, że nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Nigdy.

Kącik jej ust drgnął, gdy przypomniała sobie pewne słowa, które kiedyś jej powiedział. _Nie zrobię ci krzywdy! _Wykrzyczane w tamtej zakurzonej kuchni w Galii. Jak bardzo mu wtedy nie wierzyła... Tak wiele się zmieniło i nawet po takim czasie nie mogła do końca tego pojąć.

Pokręciła głową i wyciągnęła jedną z dłoni, by dotknąć miejsca, pod którym biło jego serce. Mrok w jego oczach nagle się rozjaśnił i Sonea zauważyła, że wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Wiem.

Zmarszczył brwi pytająco, lecz po chwili potrząsnął głową, jakby odpędzając od siebie niewygodne myśli. Jego ramiona objęły ją w pasie, po czym mocno przyciągnął ją do piersi. Jej stopy niemal oderwały się od ziemi, gdy otoczyła rękoma jego szyję i ukryła twarz w płaszczu na jego karku. Poczuła jego ciepły oddech na skórze, gdy wciągnął do płuc zapach jej włosów.

\- Nie odsuwaj mnie od siebie - wymamrotała w jego tors.

Jego uścisk mocniej oplótł jej ciało.

\- Nigdy.

Pragnęła zatrzymać czas. Nawet szalejąca wichura nie była w stanie schłodzić żaru w jej piersi. Wplotła palce w jego włosy i paznokciami podrażniła skórę na jego karku.

\- Wszyscy na nas patrzą - wymruczała.

Zdawała sobie sprawę z ciekawskich spojrzeń, które były utkwione w ich złączonych sylwetkach. Cery i Nedim, którzy stali wciąż przy ognisku, przerwali dokładanie drewna i z ciekawością przyglądali się ich małemu pokazowi uczuć. Oglądanie Wielkiego Mistrza w takiej chwili musiało być więcej niż interesujące.

\- Chodź do środka - powiedział, pozwalając jej pewnie stanąć na ziemi. Nie puszczając jej dłoni, zamknął ją w swojej.

Skinęła głową i razem ruszyli do środka.

* * *

Akkarin kazał zebrać wszystkich w głównym pokoju. Usiedli na podłodze na rozłożonych skórach, które jednego dnia znalazła w stajni. Zajęła miejsce tuż obok niego.

\- Najpóźniej jutro rano, Kariko się o nas dowie - odezwał się jako pierwszy.

Posłała Dorrienowi ukradkowe spojrzenie. Uzdrowiciel siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w splecionych dłoniach i mocno zaciskał zęby. Wciąż był rozgniewany i Sonea obawiała się, że słowa Akkarina sprowokują go do wybuchu.

\- I tak pewnie wiedzą, że wciąż żyjemy. A Sonei szukają już od dłuższego czasu - wtrącił Osen.

Akkarin kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nim. - Owszem, masz rację, ale tu chodzi o co więcej. Do tej pory nie wiedzieli, że zaczęliśmy się przeciwko nim organizować.

\- Nie powinno ich to dziwić. Nie po tym co zrobili w mieście - syknęła Wess, marszcząc nos.

\- I tak zaczęliby nas szukać - dodał Nedim i wzruszył ramionami.

Poczuła, że Akkarin się spiął.

\- Za chwilę Kariko dowie się, że tuż pod jego nosem rośnie w siłę rebelia - powiedział mrocznie. Kiedy podniosły się na niego zdziwione spojrzenia, uniósł rękę. - Tym właśnie jesteśmy. Teraz to Ichani trzymają władzę.

\- Niedorzeczność - mruknął Cery i wbił sztylet w drewno obok swojej stopy.

\- Nie, Ceryni. Jesteśmy wciąż nieprzygotowaną grupą, a jeśli wieść o nas dotrze do stolicy, nie tylko my będziemy mieć kłopoty. Jak myślisz, kto odpowie za śmierć Hardina, jeśli Kariko nie będzie miał pod ręką akurat kogoś z nas?

Sonea syknęła przez zęby.

\- Będzie się mścił na innych magach? - zapytała, powoli kręcąc głową.

\- Mhm.

Zaklęła pod jego adresem.

\- Mamy dwa wyjścia - oznajmił Akkarin. - Albo uciekniemy jeszcze dalej, albo już teraz wyjdziemy mu naprzeciw.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że jednak nie mamy zbyt dużego wyboru - odezwał się Lorlen, który bacznie obserwował Akkarina.

\- Zastanów się, Lorlenie. Jeśli wycofamy się w głąb kraju, Kariko zmobilizuje swoich najlepszych tropicieli, by nas odnaleźć. Będzie miał jak na widelcu Soneę oraz mnie. Zapewniam cię, że to dla niego nie lada okazja.

\- Ale...?

\- Ale jeżeli już teraz zaatakujemy, jest duża szansa, że ich zaskoczymy. Kariko nie będzie się tego po nas spodziewał. Nie po tym, do czego tutaj doszło. Dlatego, jeśli wyprzedzimy jego przewidywania, można rzec, że zyskamy pewną przewagę.

\- Mamy wrócić do Imardinu i z nimi walczyć? - Oczy Wess stały się ogromne.

\- Tak - wtrąciła Sonea, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach i skinęła w stronę Akkarina. - Masz rację. Jeśli teraz wyjdziemy im naprzeciw, możemy ich nie tylko zaskoczyć. Zakładając, że Kariko wyśle po nas swoich ludzi, istnieje szansa, że zastaniemy ich osłabionych, jeżeli się z nimi miniemy!

Akkarin uśmiechnął się do niej i przytaknął. Zapanowała krótka chwila ciszy. Na twarzach jej przyjaciół pojawiło się pełne oczekiwania napięcie. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Osen zaczął kręcić się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

\- Więc kiedy wyruszamy? - przerwał ciszę Dorrien, posyłając im ciemne spojrzenie spod burzy jasny włosów.

* * *

Czuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, co mogło wydarzyć się w ciągu następnych dni, ogarniały ją wątpliwości. Nie miała pewności, że dobrze postępowali, lecz nie miał jej nawet Akkarin. Wspólnie zdecydowali, że opuszczą farmę następnego ranka, jeszcze przed świtem.

Czas, który im pozostał, mieli poświęcić na odpoczynek i spakowanie niezbędnych rzeczy. To dziwne, ale wciągu tych tygodni, kiedy tutaj mieszkali, jakimś sposobem zdążyli zgromadzić naprawdę wiele przedmiotów. Kiedy opadły pierwsze emocje, większość rozeszła się, by zaznać chociaż odrobiny snu, lecz ona nie mogła zmusić się nawet to ułożenia głowy na senniku.

Przyciągnęła kolana do piersi i westchnęła cicho. Dzień powoli chylił się ku zachodowi, a ona wykorzystała już wszystkie sposoby na zabicie czasu. Wyczyściła Malo kopyta, spakowała suszone jedzenie do torby, zaszyła dziurę w swoim płaszczu i nabrała świeżej wody ze studni. Nawet nawoskował swoje siodło, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że brakowało im jednego wierzchowca. Koń, którego zabrał ze sobą Sajihar, należał do Nedima, lecz młody Alchemik nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem. Wiedziała, że niesprawiedliwym byłoby pozbawiać go konia.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją odgłos cichych kroków za plecami. Znała tylko jedną osobę, która potrafiła się tak cicho poruszać.

\- A jeśli popełniamy błąd? - rzuciła przed siebie pytanie.

Akkarin podszedł bliżej, przerzucił nogi przez niski murek i usiadł obok niej. Milczał, obserwując ją. Nie musiała na niego patrzeć, by czuć jego spojrzenie na skórze. To uczucie było jej zbyt znajome.

Nagle, Akkarin wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił jej podbródek. Delikatnie zmusił ją, by na niego popatrzyła. Zrobiła to z wahaniem i zauważyła, że coś błyszczało w jego oczach. Podekscytowanie.

\- Ucieczka nie jest ani trochę lepszym rozwiązaniem - powiedział.

\- Wiem. - Wyrwała twarz z jego uścisku i zapatrzyła się na swoje buty. - Po prostu dorwał mnie strach.

Zacisnęła pięści, wiedząc, że strach był słabością, na którą nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Ani teraz, ani później.

\- Czy ty się niczego nie boisz? - zapytała z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie.

Akkarin milczał i gdy na niego spojrzała, jego wzrok utkwiony był w czubkach drzew przed nimi. Lekki wiatr poruszył jego czarnymi, krótszymi włosami i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ich nie związał. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że patrzy na dwudziestoletniego Akkarina, tuż przed jego podróżą, która miała odmienić jego życie. Jedynie drobna zmarszczka w kąciku oka świadczyła, że wydarzyło się to kilkanaście lat wcześniej. Ból chwycił jej serce, gdy zaczęła przypominać sobie to, co powiedział jej nad strumieniem, wydawać by się mogło, na krańcu świata. Skarciła się w myślach za swoje pytanie. Oczywiście, że się bał. Życie niewolnika było wypełnione głęboko zakorzenionym strachem o własne życie. Część tego śmiertelnego lęku musiała na zawsze wypalić w nim swoje piętno.

\- Boję się - odezwał się niespodziewanie. - Boje się, że mógłbym cię stracić. W ciągu następnych dni będziemy niejednokrotnie narażać nasze życia. Myśl, że mogłoby ci się coś stać... - pokręcił głową z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Kiedy już tam będziemy, nie chcę cię rozpraszać - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

Akkarin posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem. - Zdawało jej się, że w jego głosie pojawił się nagły chłód. - Żadnych sztuczek, Soneo. Żadnych bohaterskich czynów. Najważniejsza jest śmierć Kariko.

Zacisnęła usta na dźwięk nagany w jego tonie.

\- Zrozumiałaś? Mamy skupić się na tym, co jest naszym celem. Jeśli wydarzy się coś nieplanowanego, jeśli...

\- Jeśli zginiesz? - warknęła.

Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, świdrując ją spojrzeniem, a zimno w jego oczach wywołało ciarki na jej ramionach.

\- Jeśli zginę.

\- Oczekujesz ode mnie zbyt wiele - oburzyła się, czując jak ciasny węzeł wiąże jej gardło.

\- To ty oczekujesz, że nie będę się o ciebie martwił - powiedział chłodno.

\- Ja... - urwała, wiedząc doskonale dlaczego to powiedziała. - To nie tak, jak myślisz. Ja... - _ja cię kocham_, podpowiedział głos w jej głowie, lecz zmusiła się, by go zignorować. Wyciąganie własnych uczuć przed walką, nie było rozsądne.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem... - mruknęła cicho, opuszczając głowę. - Nie wiem, jak możesz chcieć mnie chronić, po tym wszystkim co ci zrobiłam.

Usłyszała, jak Akkarin głośno wciągnął powietrze, lecz zanim się odezwał, kontynuowała:

\- To wszystko stało się z mojej winy. Nie uwierzyłam ci, gdy mnie ostrzegałeś - gwałtownie pokręciła głową. - Ten przeklęty list wszystko zniszczył, lecz zanim to zrozumiałam, było już za późno. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślę... - zacisnęła powieki, gdy zaczęły ją szczypać. - Powinieneś mnie znienawidzić! Za zniszczenie wszystkiego, o co walczyłeś. W tak krótkim czasie zdążyłam ujawnić twój największy sekret, doprowadzić do procesu i o mało włos nie skazałabym cię na śmierć. A wszystko przez to, że byłam zbyt uparta, by uwierzyć twoim słowom!

\- Kiedy patrze na ich twarze... - jęknęła, przywołując do siebie ufność w oczach swoich przyjaciół. - Czuję się jak zdrajczyni. To ja na nich to sprowadziłam! Ludzie w Imardinie giną przez moją głupotę! Jeśli będę musiała umrzeć w zamian za to, że odzyskamy wolność, nie zawaham się. Będzie to odpowiednia cena, którą powinnam zapłacić za to, co zrobiłam.

Zeskoczyła na ziemię i w tym samym momencie na ramieniu poczuła silny uścisk. Została pociągnięta na bok i zderzyła się z Akkarinem. Wciąż siedząc, przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że znalazła się między jego kolanami. W przypływie rozpaczy i wściekłości, zagryzła zęby i spróbowała go od siebie odepchnąć. Oczywiście nie miała szans w starciu z jego siłą.

\- Życie nie jest czymś, czym można zapłacić za swoje winy - powiedział, a jego oddech musnął jej policzki.

Kolejny raz spróbowała wyrwać się z jego objęć, lecz trzymał ją pewnie.

\- Za to, do czego doprowadziłam, powinnam umrzeć!

Potrząsnął nią i zajrzał głęboko w oczy. Zmusiła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nigdy. _Nigdy _tak nie mów.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze mnie bronisz?! - wrzasnęła.

Akkarin otworzył usta, lecz słowa jakby uwięzły mu w gardle, a jego wzrok nagle pociemniał.

\- Bo sam muszę żyć z krwią niewinnych ludzi na rękach.

Przeszedł ją lodowaty dreszcz. Nagle zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Niewolnicy, których zabił, żeby pokonać Dakovę. Tak wiele śmierci...

Coś stopniało w jej sercu.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała. - Przepraszam...

Wtuliła się w jego pierś, powtarzając te słowa jak mantrę. Akkarin odwzajemnił uścisk, ukrywając twarz w jej włosach. Drżała w jego ramionach, targana sprzecznymi emocjami. Z jednej strony przytłaczające poczucie winy, a z drugiej nieopisana ulga - że Akkarin jej wybaczył.

\- Nie przepraszaj - szepnął w zgięcie jej szyi i delikatnych ruchem odgarnął jej włosy. - To ja zniszczyłem twoje życie. Odebrałem cię Rothenowi, zastraszyłem, a później wyciągnąłem z Gildii i naraziłem na śmierć już wielokrotnie.

\- Nie - pokręciła głową, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, by widzieć jego twarz. - Tylko w ten sposób mogłam zrozumieć.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś moim wrogiem - powiedziała i z czułością dotknęła jego policzka.

Mężczyzna mrugnął kilka razy, po czym powiedział lekko zdziwionym tonem:

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Nie dla mnie. Myślałam, że chciałeś mnie zabić.

\- C-co?

Uśmiechnęła się z myślą, że udało jej się w końcu porządnie zaskoczyć Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- Jak mógłbym... Jak mógłbym, jeżeli...

Na jego ustach pojawił się ten typowy półuśmiech i Sonea poczuła rozlewające się po jej ciele ciepło. Ciekawość ścisnęła jej żołądek. Już chciała zapytać, co miał na myśli, gdy rozległ się głos:

\- Tu jesteście gołąbeczki.

Wyjrzała przez ramię Akkarina i zauważyła Cery'ego zmierzającego w ich stronę. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się słysząc to pieszczotliwe określenie, tak zupełnie do nich nie pasujące. Akkarin mruknął coś pod nosem i przewrócił oczami.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, odsuwając się od mężczyzny przed nią, by pozwolić mu wstać.

\- Szukałem was - powiedział Złodziej z błyskiem w oku.

\- O co chodzi, Ceryni? - Akkarin stanął pół kroku przed nią, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem, doskonale wiedząc, jak Akkarin nie lubił, gdy przeszkadzano im w rozmowie.

Brwi Złodzieja ułożyły się w zdziwionym wyrazie. Przez chwilę obserwował to ją, to Akkarina, aż w końcu machnął ręką.

\- Wybacz jeśli wam przeszkodziłem, ale urządziliśmy kolację. Wess, Osen i Dorrien wykorzystali wszystkie zapasy, które nam zostały i przyznam, że wyszła z tego niezła uczta. Pomyślałem, że wam o tym powiem, zanim wszystko zjemy bez was.

Sonea spojrzała na Akkarina. Jego oczy również napotkały jej i wiedziała, że on też pomyślał o tym samym. Tamta uczta w wiosce Kodo. Przyjemny dreszcz zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie, lecz natychmiast poczuła coś jeszcze. Tamte wspomnienia zgrzytały w jej głowie. Wciąż czuła w nich ślad królewskich magów. Zaczynała obawiać się, że nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego metalicznego posmaku w ustach, za każdym razem, gdy powracały do niej obrazy związane z Akkarinem.

\- Chodź - powiedział, chwytając jej dłoń, gdy Cery odwrócił się i ruszył przed nimi.

Mocniej zacisnęła jego palce i wzięła do płuc głęboki oddech. Czuła wokół nich tę niepokojącą ciszę przed nadchodzącą burzą. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, co mogły przynieś kolejne dni. Odgoniła do siebie strach i skupiła się na cieple jego dłoni. Tak, w ten sposób odnajdywała mnóstwo sił, by stawić czoło temu, co czekało ich w Imardinie.

* * *

Zimny wiatr wdarł się pod jej płaszcz, przyprawiając ją o dreszcze. Owinęła się mocniej i wsunęła jego materiał między swoje nogi, a siodło. Szarość godzin porannych spowijała ich szykującą się do drogi grupkę. Wzrokiem przesunęła po zacienionych budynkach, w których mieszkali przez ostatni czas i które dały im schronienie. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego miejsca i pod skórą doskonale wiedziała, że był to ostatni raz, gdy na nie patrzyła.

Zgrzyt żwiru pod czyimiś butami, odwrócił jej uwagę. Spojrzała w dół na Akkarina, który zatrzymał się obok Malo. Jego ciemne spojrzenie w półmroku było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące niż zwykle. Posłał jej blady uśmiech, który rozpalił wątły płomyk w jej sercu. Poczuła szarpnięcie, gdy Akkarin wskoczył na siodło i usadowił się tuż za nią. Tym razem mocno przywarła do niego plecami, chcąc skraść jak najwięcej ciepła, którym promieniował. Po chwili jego ramiona otoczyły ją w pasie, w zupełnie inny sposób, niż gdy ostatnio siedzieli na końskim grzbiecie.

\- Gotowa? - mruknął nad jej uchem.

Obok nich przeszedł Dorrien i także dosiadł swojego rumaka. Posłał Osenowi stanowcze skinienie. Oznaczało to, że wszystko sprawdził i że nie zostawiali za sobą śladów. Gdy Ichani dotrą na miejsce, nie zastaną niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że ktoś tutaj wcześniej mieszkał.

\- Nie wiem, czy można być gotowym na coś takiego - szepnęła i pod grubym płaszczem odszukała jego dłoń.

W tym samym momencie spoczęło na niej ciemno-niebieskie spojrzenie Uzdrowiciela. Coś zakuło ją w piersi. Od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy zdawał się jej nie zauważać. Ignorował ją nawet, gdy się do niego zwracała. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy wreszcie na nią spojrzał.

\- Ruszamy! - oznajmił głośno Akkarin i cmoknięciem dał sygnał Malo.

Ich wierzchowiec szarpnął delikatnie. Po chwili przyspieszyli do szybkiego kłusa, zostawiając za plecami farmę.

* * *

Pierwszy postój zarządziła Sonea, widząc zmęczenie na twarzach pozostałych. Ona także czuła znużenie, lecz nieustanne myśli o tym, co czekało na nich w mieście, nie pozwalały skupić się na czymś tak przyziemnym, jak potrzeba snu. Zsunęła się z siodła z jękiem i natychmiast zaparła o twardą pierś Malo.

\- Nie rozpalamy ognia - powiedział Akkarin, donośnym tonem. Usłyszała ciche pomruki niezadowolenia, lecz nikt nie ośmielił się kwestionować jego polecenia.

W czasie, gdy zajęła się przygotowaniem posłań, nawet nie zauważyła, że Akkarin gdzieś zniknął. Wrócił po kilkunastu minutach i Sonea w półmroku zauważyła delikatny uśmiech na jego ustach.

\- Znalazłem wodę. Tak jak myślałem, poruszaliśmy się wzdłuż niewielkiej rzeki. Jeśli miałabyś ochotę na kąpiel, to będzie to ostatnia okazja - powiedział, podchodząc do niej.

Nie miała ochoty, ale doskonale zrozumiała co miał na myśli. Ostatnia okazja, zanim któreś z nich narazi się na śmierć. Strach zacisnął się wokół jej gardła, lecz przełknęła go i przytaknęła nieznacznie.

Wyjęła z torby ich niewielkie zapasy jedzenia i podała mu plaster suszonego mięsa i małe, lekko kwaśne w smaku, suszone owoce. Zjedli w milczeniu, a Sonea obserwowała twarze swoich przyjaciół. Wess i Osen siedzieli na jednym posłaniu i zdawali się być pogrążeni w rozmowie. Uderzyło w nią to, że ostatnio widywała ich razem coraz częściej. Czyżby powstawało między nimi jakieś uczucie? Uśmiechnęła się, czując gorycz w ustach.

Do jej uszu dobiegł zduszony śmiech i gdy spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, zobaczyła Cery'ego, Lorlena i Gola, którzy grali w nieskomplikowaną grę, będącą ich podstawową rozrywką w slumsach. Polegała na układaniu niewielkich kamyków w taki sposób by otoczyć przeciwnika, który mógł blokować przy użyciu krótkich patyków, ustawianych w prostokątne kształty, tworzące zagrodę. Idealna rozrywka dla dzieciaków, które kamieni i połamanych patyków miały pod dostatkiem. Lorlen uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i zatarł dłonie. Najwyraźniej wygrywał. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy Administratora Gildii grającego wraz z dwoma potężnymi złodziejami.

Odszukała wzrokiem Rothena i znalazła go w towarzystwie Nedima. Dwóch Alchemików dyskutowało na jakiś temat, a młodszy z nich zawzięcie rysował na piasku jakieś dziwne wzory. Wyglądało na to, że znaleźli pewien interesujący, wymagający przeanalizowania, temat naukowy.

Jeszcze dwa księżyce temu, żaden z nich nie znał się na tyle, by wymienić między sobą kilka niezobowiązujących zdań. Teraz stworzyli niecodzienną grupkę, w której zawiązały się przyjaźnie i być może zrodziło się pewne uczucie.

Na barkach poczuła ogromny ciężar. Narażała ich na tak wiele. Nauczyła ich tyle, ile tylko zdążyła, lecz wciąż byli nowicjuszami w dziedzinie czarnej magii. Każdy z nich mógł stracić życie w ciągu następnych dni i to ona była przyczyną tego wszystkiego. Gdyby tylko mogła, kazałaby im odejść, zostawić ją i poszukać szczęścia daleko za granicami Kyralii. Wiedziała jednak, że żaden z nich by jej nie posłuchał.

\- O czym myślisz? - zagadał Akkarin, podając jej bukłak.

\- Spójrz na nich - powiedziała i pociągnęła łyk. - Oni nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że jeżeli zginą, to z mojej winy. Posyłam ich na śmierć.

\- Soneo. - Wyczuła w jego głosie naganę. - Zgodzili się. Nikt ich do niczego nie zmuszał i była to wspólna decyzja.

\- Nieprawda. I jeżeli coś im się stanie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę - pokręciła głową.

\- Przecież tego właśnie chciałaś.

\- Co?

\- Chciałaś wrócić do Imardinu. Powiedziałaś mi to tamtego poranka, w stajni.

\- Tak - opuściła głowę. - Ale do tego czasu chciałam zdobyć dla nich więcej mocy. Teraz żaden z nich nie ma zapasów większych niż przeciętny mag. Jesteśmy zupełnie nieprzygotowani.

\- Jeśli chcesz, podzielę się z nimi tym, co mam.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła zamaszystym ruchem głowy. - Jesteś najlepszym Wojownikiem i powinieneś zachować jak najwięcej sił.

\- W takim razie chociaż ty ją przyjmij.

Spojrzała na niego w zamyśleniu. Akkarin wpatrywał się w nią z chłodną kalkulacją w oczach, lecz wiedziała, że tuż za nią czaiło się coś więcej. Wiedziała, że robił to po to, by ją chronić. Ta świadomość ogrzała jej serce.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała i podała mu rękę.

Chwycił jej palce w swoje i poczuła ciepły strumień energii. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy robił to za jej przyzwoleniem i zupełnie świadomie. W tym połączeniu ich ciał było coś dziwnie intymnego. Przez krótką chwilę czuła go całą sobą, była z nim jednością. Akkarin zauważył błysk w jej oczach i uśmiechnął się do niej. Przerwał przepływ energii, lecz nie wypuścił jej dłoni. Rozkoszowała się nowo-pobraną mocą, która powoli wypełniała każdy zakamarek jej ciała. W porównaniu z brudną energią Ichaniego, jego była wręcz do przesady przyjemna. Słodka i ciepła.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, uśmiechając się blado.

\- Gdybyś potrzebowała więcej, tylko powiedz.

\- Nie, nie chcę zabierać ci ani grama więcej.

Posłał jej lekko karcące spojrzenie, więc postanowiła szybko zmienić temat.

\- Jak wygląda teraz miasto? A raczej jak tam było, kiedy byłeś tam ostatni raz?

Najwyraźniej zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem, bo zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- A co chciałabyś usłyszeć?

\- Prawdę - oznajmiła ze stanowczością. - Nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek mnie zaskoczyło, gdy jutro tam dotrzemy.

Akkarin skinął głową.

\- To nie jest już ten sam Imardin. W niczym nie przypomina tego, czym był kiedyś. Pamiętasz główny targ? - Kiwnęła głową. - Nikt już tam nie wystawia swoich towarów. Kupcy opuścili miasto, a ci którzy nie zdążyli, kryją się po domach. Wszystko niszczeje. Na ulicach można natknąć się na ciała, których nikt nie sprząta. To pewnie ludzie, którzy nie mieli rodziny, lub po prostu ona także została zamordowana. Kiedy Ichani wyszli na ulice, mieszkańcy pochowali się w piwnicach. Wytropili ich, a oni jak króliki dali się zamknąć w pułapkę. W ciągu tamtych dni zginęło wielu ludzi...

\- Pamiętam to - powiedziała i wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem. - Siedzieliśmy wtedy ukryci w kwaterze Złodziei, ale nawet tam docierały do nas krzyki.

\- Po tym, co wtedy się stało, ludzie stracili już resztki odwagi. Nikt nie ośmieli się sprzeciwić Ichanim, którzy urządzili tę krwawą jatkę. Miasto jest wymarłe, chociaż teoretycznie nikt nie może go opuścić. Zaczęli pilnować bram - wyjaśnił, gdy posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. - Nie jest łatwo uciec, ale oczywiście znaleźli się tacy, którzy za odpowiednią sumę mogę wyprowadzić z miasta.

\- Więc bogaci już dawno uciekli. A biedota tkwi tam, jak w zamkniętej klatce - syknęła gniewnie.

\- Tak. Bramy otwierają się tylko kilka razy w tygodniu, kiedy przybywa transport z żywnością dla Ichanich. Reszta głoduje. Lepiej oszczędzę ci szczegółów.

\- Nie. Powiedz mi wszystko - nalegała.

Akkarin zacisnął usta, lecz widząc upór w jej spojrzeniu, westchnął cicho.

\- Miasto cuchnie. Porzucone ciała, opuszczone domy, całkowicie rozkradzione... Port rybny został zamknięty, a ładunki z kutrów zostały tam wraz ze statkami. Nawet Wewnętrzny Krąg zaczął się obracać w ruinę. To, czego nie wywiozły Rody, zostało skradzione przez mieszkańców.

\- A co z Kariko?

\- Ostatnie informacje, które dostałem, donosiły, że przeniósł się do królewskiego pałacu. Cześć jego ludzi została w Gildii, aby pilnować magów...

\- Podobno zgodzili się im służyć - wyszeptała z grozą.

\- Nie udało mi się tego potwierdzić. Wiem tylko, że pozostali magowie wciąż tam są. Żywi, lub martwi.

\- To co mówisz, jest przerażające - wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby, drżąc z wściekłości.

\- Chciałaś wiedzieć.

\- Tak. Przynajmniej nie będę zaskoczona tym, co tam zobaczę.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd opuściłem Imardin. Może być tam znacznie gorzej, niż to zapamiętałem.

Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Akkarin opuścił lekko głowę i zapatrzył na źdźbła trawy. Dostrzegła na jego twarzy napięcie.

\- Martwisz się - stwierdziła półszeptem.

Zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się. Sonea pomyślała, że był to widok, za który oddałaby wiele. Za każdym razem, gdy Akkarin się uśmiechał, tracił przy tym kilka lat.

\- Oczywiście, że się martwię. Tylko głupiec nie czułby strachu, lub wątpliwości. Zastanawiam się, jak najszybciej dostać się do miejsca, w którym będzie Kariko. I wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć od Gildii.

\- Nawet jeśli Kariko jest w pałacu?

\- Tak. Być może w ten sposób dowiemy się czegoś, co nam pomoże. A jeśli Kariko będzie w pałacu, to tam będzie też większość jego ludzi.

Miał rację. Jednak każdy atak, który nie był wymierzony bezpośrednio w przywódcę Ichanich, narażał ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Istniało ogromne ryzyko, że dowie się o ich obecności zanim zdążą go zaskoczyć. Nie chciała narażać swoich towarzyszy na aż tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

Już chciała otworzyć usta, gdy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Dorrienie. Przed kilkoma minutami zniknął, nie mówiąc dokąd się wybierał. Sonea zauważyła, że miał mokre włosy i domyśliła się, że postanowił skorzystać z możliwości kąpieli. Posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie, który wyrażało jedno: obojętność. Ból ścisnął jej serce. Traciła go. Traciła swojego przyjaciela.

\- Powinniśmy odpocząć - powiedział Akkarin miękko, jakby chciał odciągnąć ją od przytłaczających myśli.

Ułożył się na swoim posłaniu, opierając głowę na jednym ramieniu.

\- Nie chce mi się spać.

Wbiła wzrok w podeszwy swoich butów, czując jak strach powoli pożera ją od środka.

\- Soneo - mruknął głos za jej plecami. - Chodź tutaj.

Odwróciła się, by jasno dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie miała ochoty na odpoczynek. Jednak Akkarin patrzył na nią z czułością, która trafiła wprost do wnętrza jej serca.

\- Chodź do mnie.

Nie mogła mu odmówić. Jego wzrok był obietnicą ukojenia. Oazą spokoju, którą rzadko w nim widziała i której desperacko potrzebowała. Podpełzła do niego na kolanach i pozwoliła, by przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w objęciach. Poczuła na skórze ciepło jego ciała i westchnęła cicho. Akkarin naciągnął na nich swój płaszcz i mocniej przyciągnął do piersi. Jego oddech zatańczył na jej włosach, gdy ułożyła głowę na jego piersi. Rytmiczne bicie serca tuż pod jej uchem wbrew jej woli ukołysało ją do snu.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy sen się zaczął, ale pierwszym co zobaczyła, była twarz Akkarina. Nie od razu zorientowała się, że coś było nie w porządku. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że wyglądał inaczej; młodziej. Jego twarz miała w sobie jeszcze pozostałości po młodzieńczym buncie, a sposób w jaki wykrzywiał usta, świadczył o głębokiej pogardzie. Miała wrażenie, jakby stała tuż przed nim, jednak Akkarin jej nie widział. Jego spojrzenie wędrowało gdzieś ponad jej głową, lecz zanim zdążyła się odwrócić, ziemia pod jej stopami zapadła się.

Chciała krzyknąć, lecz zdała sobie sprawę, że opiera się kolanami i dłońmi o piaszczystą, wysuszoną ziemią. Podniosła wzrok, a serce w jej piersi zamarło.

_Kariko_. Pomyślała w panice, lecz wtedy mężczyzna przed nią zwrócił twarz w jej stronę i prawda uderzyła w nią ze zdwojoną siłą. Te same oczy, lecz rysy jego twarzy były dużo bardziej surowe i emanowała z nich okrutna inteligencja. To musiał być Dakova, a ona... śniła sen Akkarina. Jak? W jaki sposób wdarła się do jego umysłu tak głęboko?

Za plecami Ichaniego pojawiło się wejście do namiotu. Wszedł do środka, odsuwając zasłonę z wściekłością. Usłyszała za sobą czyjś krzyk.

\- Nie! Błagam, panie!

Głos wydał jej się boleśnie znajomy. Tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały jej na to otępiałe zmysły, odwróciła głowę. Zobaczyła Akkarina, który tak samo jak ona, klęczał na ziemi. Miał na sobie podarte ubranie i od razu zrozumiała, gdzie się znajdowali. W obozie Dakovy, wiele lat temu.

\- Panie! - krzyknął kolejny raz, gdy Ichani zniknął za połami namiotu.

Z jego oczu bił czysty strach. Był wychudzony i z trudem przesuwał się na kolanach w stronę namiotu. Zauważyła, że miał związane nogi w kostkach. Chciała zerwać się mu na pomoc, lecz nie mogła nawet drgnąć.

Wtedy Dakova pokazał się kolejny raz i beznamiętnym wzrokiem odszukał skuloną sylwetkę Akkarina. Podszedł do niego kilkoma powolnymi krokami. Soneę oblał zimny dreszcz, gdy zobaczyła trzymany przez niego bicz. Skórzane rzemienie były mokre od czyjejś krwi, która znaczyła suchy piach szkarłatnymi plamami.

\- Mówiłem ci, Akkarinie - powiedział z mrożącą krew w żyłach lekkością. - Mówiłem, a ty mnie nie słuchałeś. Nie dotykaj cudzej własności. W szczególności mojej - wycedził przez zęby.

Zamachnął się i Sonea poczuła rozdzierający ból skóry na ramieniu. Akkarin wydał z siebie zduszony jęk._ Obudź się. _Poleciła sobie, wiedząc, że mogła to przerwać.

Czyjeś palce zacisnęły się na jej karku i zrozumiała, że to Dakova podniósł i popchnął przed siebie Akkarina. Ból przeszył jej ciało i gdy dotknęła swoich pleców natknęła się na przemoczoną od krwi koszulę i kilkanaście rozcięć.

Jak w transie podążyła za Ichanim, nie chcąc tracić ich z oczu i weszła do środka namiotu.

\- Nie! - kolejny krzyk Akkarina zabrzmiał w jej uszach.

Tuż przed sobą, zobaczyła kobietę, przywiązaną do jednego ze słupów podtrzymujących namiot. Jej związane nadgarstki spływały świeżą krwią, ale jej plecy... Jej żołądek ścisnął się w proteście. Większość jej drobnego ciała była zamieniona w krwawą maź, która kiedyś była skórą. Dakova zrobił krok w jej kierunku i wtedy dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i Sonea zobaczyła brązowe oczy, ziejące zwierzęcym, pustym strachem. Jej własne oczy.

Nagle jej ciało ogarnął ból tak ogromny, że powalił ją na ziemię. Krzyknęła, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Zaklęła, próbując zrozumieć co się działo, lecz cierpienie zaćmiło jej wzrok.

\- Widzisz, Akkarinie. Nie mogę nauczyć cię podstawowej rzeczy - mruknął Dakova, dotykając zmierzwionych włosów jej kopii z koszmaru. - Jaka szkoda, że będę musiał się jej pozbyć, żebyś w końcu coś zrozumiał.

Ichani szarpnął za podtrzymujące więzy, a ciało dziewczyny opadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Sonea mogła jedynie obserwować. Odwróciła wzrok od samej siebie, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego widoku i skupiła się na Akkarinie. Jego twarz była wykręcona w bólu i strachu, którego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała. Nie była pewna czy kiedykolwiek była świadkiem tak silnych emocji. Akkarin spróbował podczołgać się do bezwładnego ciała dziewczyny, lecz Dakova kopnął go w brzuch.

Jej własny krzyk wydarł się z ust tamtej Sonei, gdy mężczyzna przeciągnął nią po podłodze i siłą rozdzielił jej nogi, samemu wpasowując się pomiędzy jej kolanami. Zdarł z niej resztki ubrań i przez chwilę dotykał jej obnażone ciało. Próbowała z nim walczyć, jednak uderzył ją w twarz tak mocno, że z nosa popłynęła krew, a oczy powędrowały do tyłu czaszki.

\- Panie! - błagał zduszony głos Akkarina i Sonea dopiero wtedy zobaczyła łzy na jego twarzy.

Dakova zsunął z siebie spodnie i w tym samym momencie, Sonea zdołała wyrwać ich z piekła, jakbym był sen Akkarina.

Obudziła się zlana zimnym potem, ze łzami spływającymi po twarzy i natychmiast poczuła napięcie w ciele leżącego obok niej mężczyzny.

\- Akkarin! - potrząsnęła nim i chwyciła w obie dłonie jego twarz.

Otworzył oczy i ujrzała w nich dokładnie to samo, co widziała w jego koszmarze. Dziki strach i ból nie do zniesienia. Oddychał ciężko, a jego pierś z każdym wdechem ocierała się o jej własną. W bladym świetle nocy, pot na jego czole mienił się setkami kropel. Przez chwilę myślała, że jej nie poznał, lecz wtedy Akkarin wypuścił z ust oddech, który wstrzymywał zbyt długo.

\- Ty... - wychrypiał. - Byłaś tam... - jego głos załamał się nagle.

Całkowicie przygnieciona emocjami na jego zwykle spokojnej twarzy, nie mogła zmusić się do wypowiedzenia ani jednego słowa. Jego palce na jej plecach zacisnęły się na materiale jej koszuli. Wciągnął drżący oddech i zamknął powieki. Sonea wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego mokrej od potu twarzy. Akkarin przylgnął do jej dotyku, jakby był on ostatnią rzeczą, której mógł się złapać, by nie utonąć we własnych koszmarach. Jego nagła potrzeba jej bliskości ścisnęła ją za serce.

\- Cii... - wyszeptała z czułością. - Jestem tutaj. Z tobą. Nic mi nie grozi.

\- Soneo... - jęknął i przyciągnął ją do siebie tak mocno, że straciła oddech.

Odwzajemniła uścisk i poczuła, że Akkarin drżał. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ona także trzęsła się na całym ciele. Przed oczami wciąż miała obrazy z jego snu. Wiedziała, że ich okrucieństwo nie wzięło się znikąd.

\- Ten sen... - zaczęła ostrożnie, a jej oddech zatańczył na jego szyi.

\- To była przeszłość - powiedział ledwie słyszalnie. - Ale może być także przyszłością, jeśli...

Nie musiał mówić dalej. Sonea mocniej wtuliła się w jego pierś i wsunęła nogę między jego kolana, by być jak najbliżej jego ciepła, jego uczucia... Milczeli, a ich galopujące serca powoli wracały do normalnego bicia. Jego bliskość była jedynym, czego potrzebowała, by odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Musiało minąć wiele długich minut, zanim w końcu poczuła odprężenie w jego mięśniach.

\- Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić - powiedział nagle, a jego głos zabrzmiał czysto i pewnie w spowijającej ich ciszy.

\- Wiem.

W mroku odnalazła jego usta, by złożyć na nich wciąż mokry od łez pocałunek, na który odpowiedział z gorliwością przyprawiającą ją o zawrót głowy.


	25. Powrót

**Powrót**

Szare, przygnębiające kształty w dole były przysłonięte przez zalegającą, gęstą mgłę. Z tak daleka wydawało się, że miasto było pogrążone w całkowitej ciszy. Nawet szmer ptasich skrzydeł nie zmącił tego przyprawiającego o dreszcze spokoju. W powietrzu nie unosił się żaden zapach, nic co świadczyłoby o potwornościach dziejących się za murami. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zatrzymał czas na jedno uderzenie serca, tuż przed ogromną katastrofą.

Imardin. Sonea zapamiętała go jak wielkie, tętniące życiem miasto. Z otaczających go z jednej strony wzgórz zawsze można było dostrzec jakiś ruch na ulicach. Teraz, jedynym co widziała, była przerażająca pustka. Strach wspiął się powoli po jej kręgosłupie, a jego zimne palce objęły jej kark. Przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na stojącego obok niej Akkarina. Czuła ulgę na samą myśl, że był obok niej.

Patrzył przed siebie wzrokiem pełnym napięcia, a jego ciemne oczy przesuwały się powoli po wymarłych kształtach Imardinu. Po swojej prawej stronie zauważyła ruch i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do Rothena. Nie wyszło jej to zbyt dobrze, bo Alchemik pokręcił głową i ze smutkiem westchnął.

\- Wygląda jak miasto duchów - powiedział niskim, zachrypniętym głosem.

Sonea kolejny raz zmusiła się, by spojrzeć w dół. _Pogorzelisko_, to było słowo, które nasuwało jej się jako pierwsze na myśl.

\- Nie daj się zwieść Rothenie - mroczny ton Akkarina przeszył jej ciało. - W tym mieście więcej jest osób, które pragnęłyby twojej śmierci, niż we wszystkich Krainach Sprzymierzonych razem. Duchy byłyby wręcz miłym zaskoczeniem.

\- Jest jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy wyjechaliśmy - stwierdził Osen.

\- Wolę nie myśleć jak jest tam w środku - rozległ się zduszony głos Wess, gdy zatrzymała się obok Osena.

Sonea spojrzała na nich przelotnie i zauważyła, jak mag dyskretnie chwycił jej drobną dłoń, by na chwilę zamknąć ją w uspokajającym uścisku. Wess spojrzała na niego z ufnością, która niemal złamała Sonei serce. Odwróciła szybko wzrok i odrzuciła od siebie przygnębiające myśli.

\- Dotarliśmy na miejsce, co dalej?

Z początku nie poznała dziwnego chłodu w jego głosie, ale gdy spojrzała za siebie zobaczyła Dorriena. Uzdrowiciel miał podkrążone oczy i poszarzałą twarz. Jego za długie włosy w kolorze piasku opadały mu na czoło, więc potrząsnął głową, odgarniając je ze złością. Spojrzała w niegdyś błękitne oczy i zobaczyła w nich szarość stali i smutek. Gdyby nie to, że zdołała się w miarę wyspać poprzedniej nocy, ugięłyby się pod nią kolana.

\- Musimy dostać się do środka - odpowiedział mu Akkarin.

* * *

Wpadli na pomysł, aby wykorzystać transport żywności, jednak bardzo szybko Cery dowiedział się, że poprzedniego dnia już otworzyli bramy dla kupców. Podobno wwieźli ogromny ładunek i Sonea zastanawiała się, po co Ichanim były aż tak ogromne zapasy.

Lorlen zaproponował dostać się do środka przez uszkodzone kraty odpływowe w korycie rzeki. Akkarin szybko odrzucił taką możliwość. Wiązałoby się to z przepłynięciem pod wodą, która niemal na pewno była już zatruta przez stojące w porcie statki. Ryzyko zarażenia się jakąś chorobą było zbyt duże, a ich było zdecydowanie za mało, by pozwolić sobie na osłabienie.

Ich ostatnią szansa była jednocześnie najgorszym rozwiązaniem. Musieli zwrócić się o pomoc do Złodziei. Cery natychmiast uruchomił swoje kontakty, lecz nie mogli mieć pewności, że podczas ich nieobecności jego pozycja nie uległa zachwianiu. Na szczęście ich było wielu, uzbrojonych w śmiercionośną magię, a Złodzieje liczyli się ze swoim życiem na równi z pieniędzmi.

Odpowiedź pojawiła się jeszcze tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem. Koczowali pod miastem, godzinę drogi od miejskich murów, skąd mogli obserwować główną bramę. Posłaniec, który przybył był młodym mężczyzną, mniej więcej w wieku Sonei. Wręczył Cery'emu brązową kopertę i zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Cery w pośpiechu rozerwał papier.

\- Chcą czterdzieści sztuk złota - mruknął znad pogniecionego pergaminu.

Sonea syknęła ze złością.

\- Od osoby.

\- Co?! - wykrzyknął Lorlen, zrywając się z miejsca.

\- Skąd weźmiemy tyle pieniędzy?! - dodał Osen, mocno marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie mamy żadnych oszczędności - wtrąciła Wess, a jej zielone oczy błysnęły gniewnie.

\- O pieniądze się nie martwcie - odezwał się Akkarin.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na jego opartą o drzewo sylwetkę. Stał z założonymi rękoma i obracał w palcach kawałek kory.

\- Zajmę się tym. Ceryni - zwrócił się do Złodzieja. - Ile mamy czasu?

\- Niewiele. Chcą nas przeprowadzić przed świtem, ale mamy spotkać się z nimi wcześniej.

Akkarin skinął głową i odepchnął się od drzewa.

\- Przygotujcie się.

Jej żołądek wykręcił się na drugą stronę. To działo się zbyt szybko. Kiedy już znajdą się za murami, nie będzie czasu na zastanawianie się. Czas przeciekał jej przez palce, a ona nagle poczuła się zupełnie nieprzygotowana, na to, co mogło się wydarzyć. Jakby czując jej zdenerwowanie, Akkarin posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie. Przez chwilę w jego oczach widziała emocje, których nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Było w nich coś więcej niż chęć troski o jej bezpieczeństwo. Zrozumiała, że dla niego było to równie trudne, jak dla niej.

Z trudem odwróciła wzrok i ruszyła w stronę swoich rzeczy, które zostawiła pod drzewem. Przykucnęła i zaczęła wyciągać na trawę wszystko, co miała w swojej niewielkiej torbie. Mogli zabrać tylko to, co było im niezbędne. Upewniła się, że jej sztylet był bezpiecznie przymocowany za paskiem jej spodni i naciągnęła na siebie płaszcz. Raz jeszcze przesznurowała buty i wyjęła resztę zapasów jedzenia. Usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zjadła tyle ile tylko mogła w siebie wmusić. Zimną wodą popiła gulę, która utworzyła jej się w gardle i zapatrzyła się przed siebie.

W ich obozie panowała dziwna cisza. Wszyscy byli zajęci wyłącznie sobą i Sonea jedynie mogła domyślać się tego, co działo się w ich głowach. Bez wysiłku wyczuwała ich strach i wątpliwości. Odszukała wzrokiem Dorriena i ze ściśniętym sercem wstała. Ruszyła w jego stronę, z trudem stawiając każdy krok.

\- Dorrien... - mruknęła, zatrzymując się za jego plecami.

Uzdrowiciel drgnął i szybko się odwrócił. Początkowe zaskoczenie w jego oczach zniknęło pod wpływem smutku.

\- Soneo, nie teraz.

Zacisnęła usta, gdy okrutna myśl przeszyła jej serce. Później mogą nie mieć już okazji.

\- Proszę, musimy porozmawiać, zanim-

\- Ruszamy! - rozległ się głos Lorlena.

Dorrien, jakby tylko czekając na ten sygnał, naciągnął kaptur na głowę i wyminął ją szybkim krokiem.

\- Zaczekaj - jęknęła i spróbowała chwycić go za rękaw, ale nie zdążyła.

\- Nie powinnaś się teraz rozpraszać - powiedział chłodno, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Odszedł, a Sonea wbiła wzrok w ziemię, gdy poczuła wzbierające łzy. Zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, aż poczuła ból. Skupiła się na tym uczuciu, szukając w nim siły. Dorrien miał rację. Powinna skupić się na ich zadaniu. Odszukać i zabić Kariko. Tylko to się liczyło. Nic więcej.

* * *

Spotkali się ze Złodziejami w slumsach, skąd poprowadzili ich niemal pod samą bramę zachodnią. Sonea czuła wyłącznie same obawy. Wybranie głównej bramy, jako drogi przedostania się do pilnie strzeżonego miasta, wydawało jej się mało rozsądne. Miała nadzieję, że nie zostaną oszukani, a ciężar złota w otrzymanych przez nich sakiewkach, skutecznie zapewni im bezpieczeństwo.

Jak się okazało, Złodzieje wcale nie zamierzali przeprowadzić ich _bramą_. Poprowadzili ich wzdłuż muru i po kilkunastu minutach marszu, Sonea oceniła, że powinni zbliżać się już do dzielnicy Południowej. Wtedy pięciu ich przewodników, zatrzymało się. Dreszcz przeszył jej ciało, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że stali niemal przyparci do ściany, w zacienionym zaułku, a nad ich głowami górował wysoki, na kilku rosłych ludzi, mur.

Jeden z mężczyzn ściągnął skórzaną rękawicę i włożył dwa palce do ust. Rozległ się krótki, donośny gwizd, na który po chwili otrzymali odpowiedź. Dobiegała ona z przeciwnej strony. Drugi ze Złodziei powtórzył dźwięk i zapanowała długa chwila ciszy. Sonea spojrzała w stronę Akkarina, lecz ten patrzył czujnym wzrokiem wyłącznie na twarze ich przewodników. Zauważyła, że jedną ręką sięgnął pod płaszcz. Doskonale wiedziała, czego tam szukał. Ona sama miała ochotę zacisnąć palce wokół rękojeści swojego sztyletu.

\- Odsuńcie się od muru - syknął nagle najwyższy z nich.

Wtedy usłyszeli cichy świst i głuche uderzenie. Sonea spojrzała w górę, skąd spadło na nich kilka lin, o grubości jej nadgarstka. Uderzyły o ziemię ze stłumionym dźwiękiem.

\- Pospieszcie się.

Po chwili wahania, Osen i Dorrien jako pierwsi podeszli do lin i pociągnęli za nie.

\- Jaką mamy pewność, że po drugiej stronie nie czeka na nas niespodzianka? - zapytał Akkarin, wciąż obserwując Złodziei.

Jeden z nich podszedł do niego i zatrzymał się tuż przed jego twarzą. Akkarin nawet nie drgnął.

\- Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, weź to - powiedział tamten i sięgnął do pasa.

W tym samym momencie, Sonea wyciągnęła nóż i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, jej ostrze zatrzymało się milimetry od odsłoniętej szyi Złodzieja. Usłyszała kilka stłumionym oddechów. Pozostali mężczyźni natychmiast wyciągnęli broń, a za plecami poczuła drżenie tarcz.

\- Szefie - warknął niski głos gdzieś po lewej stronie. Była zbyt skupiona na pulsującej żyle na szyi Złodzieja, by dokładnie zlokalizować właściciela głosu.

\- Spokojnie - odpowiedział ten stojący przed Akkarinem i posłał Sonei pogardliwe spojrzenie. Zmrużyła oczy i mocniej zacisnęła palce wokół sztyletu. Czuła chłód w całym ciele, lecz ani myślała o opuszczaniu noża, kiedy tamten wciąż trzymał rękę poza jej wzrokiem.

\- Soneo - ton Akkarina był spokojny, lecz wyczuła w nim nutkę zwątpienia.

\- Chciałem tylko zapewnić was o naszej dobrej woli - powiedział Złodziej, posyłając im uśmiech tak nieszczery, że nie oszukałby nim nawet dziecka.

\- Do rzeczy - mruknął Akkarin, a jego wzrok powędrował w dół, do pasa, za którym Złodziej miał zatknięty swój krótki miecz.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i usłyszeli brzdęk monet. Wyciągnął sakiewkę ze złotem.

\- Weź to i daj moim ludziom po drugiej stronie, skoro boisz się, że was oszukamy.

Akkarin wyciągnął rękę, a woreczek wylądował na niej miękko. Sonea odsunęła nóż dopiero, gdy Akkarin zacisnął palce. Wykonała krok w tył, gdy rozwścieczone spojrzenia wbiły się w nią niczym ostrza.

\- Dziękujemy za skorzystanie z naszych usług - powiedział ich przywódca i skłonił się niezgrabnie.

Odprowadziła ich wzrokiem i długo jeszcze patrzyła w mrok uliczki, w której zniknęli.

\- Na co czekacie, wchodźcie! - polecił nagle Akkarin.

Osen, Dorrien, Wess i Gol podeszli do lin i po chwili zaczęli się wspinać. Obserwowała ich ruchy z głośno bijącym sercem. Droga była długa i niebezpieczna. Wejście na samą górę zajęło im kilkanaście długich minut. Soneo odliczała każdą z nich, wiedząc, że do wschodu słońca zostawało coraz mniej czasu. Kiedy dali im znak, że byli bezpieczni, Akkarin skinięciem głowy zachęcił ją by jako pierwsza podeszła do lin. On sam chwycił wiszącą tuż obok jej, a Rothen stanął po jej drugiej stronie. Lorlen, Nedim i Cery zajęli pozostałe i po chwili cała piątką rozpoczęła mozolną drogę w górę.

Po kilku minutach poczuła pierwsze napięcie mięśni. Rozejrzała się i zdała sobie sprawę, że Cery i Akkarin zdążyli wysunąć się naprzód i byli już niemal w połowie drogi. Lorlen i Nedim poruszali się równym tempem, pozostając w zasięgu jej wzroku, ale Rothen został w tyle.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała tak cicho, jak tylko mogła.

Alchemik podniósł wzrok i Sonea zobaczyła pot na jego czole. Był z nich najstarszy i nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego wysiłku. Zerknęła w górę, kalkulując minuty, które im zostały. Nad sobą zobaczyła Dorriena, który pochylał się nad niskim murkiem. Jego spojrzenie z niepokojem omiotło jej twarz, a następnie zatrzymało się na sylwetce ojca.

\- Daję radę - usłyszała zduszoną odpowiedź.

\- Jeszcze tylko trochę, już prawie jesteśmy - powiedziała, łudząc się, że jej słowa mogły dodać mu sił.

Mozolnie przesuwali się w górę i z każdym podciągnięciem Sonea czuła nowe odciski na wnętrzu dłoni. Po chwili na swojej linie zobaczyła ślady krwi. Skrzywiła się i zmusiła nogi, by kolejny raz oparły się o nierówne kamienie i we współpracy z mięśniami rąk, dźwignęły ją w górę. Serce w jej piersi biło z coraz większym wysiłkiem i powoli brakowało jej powietrza. Wtedy jej stopa zatrzymała się na wystającym kamieniu, który ukruszył się pod jej ciężarem.

Ze zduszonym jękiem zrozumiała, że straciła cenne oparcie i runęła w dół. Rozpaczliwie chwytając sznur, zsunęła się po nim w dół, do krwi zdzierając sobie kolana i całe przedramiona o nierówną strukturę muru. Cudem udało jej się zatrzymać, zanim straciła całą skórę dłoni. Zacisnęła powieki, dławiąc w gardle zranione warknięcie. Łzy wypełniły jej oczy, gdy zalała ją fala bólu.

\- Soneo! - rozległo się wołanie Akkarina, a wraz nim odezwało się też kilka innych głosów.

Przez krótką chwilę trwała w bezruchu, bojąc się kolejnego zsunięcia się, gdy jej ramiona drżały. W końcu podciągnęła nogi, które piekły ją żywym ogniem i oparła na nich swój ciężar. Dopiero wtedy wypuściła z ust oddech.

\- Nic mi nie jest!

Było to kłamstwo. Obraz przed jej oczami wirował niebezpiecznie, a na skroni czuła coś lepkiego i ciepłego. Krew... Musiała się skaleczyć, spadając. Miała ochotę zakląć głośno, ale i tak narobiła już wystarczająco dużo hałasu. Dysząc głośno rozjarzała się i po lewej stronie napotkała przerażony wzrok Rothena. Znalazła się teraz na tej samej wysokości co on. Na własne oczy mógł się przekonać o kłamstwie, które przed chwilą z siebie wyrzuciła.

\- Nie dasz rady - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego i błagając w myślach, by świat przestał kręcić się w kółko.

\- Oboje damy radę - wydusiła z siebie i złapała linę wyżej. - Dalej!

Nie była pewna ile czasu zajęło im pokonanie ostatnich kilku metrów, ale gdy mogła już wyraźnie zobaczyć krawędź muru, jej wzrok przybrał bordowy odcień i zaczął się rozmywać. Dysząc ciężko w mur przed swoją twarzą, wyciągnęła dłoń i poczuła coś ciepłego.

Czyjeś ręce złapały jej zakrwawione dłonie i pociągnęły w górę. Pozwoliła, by te silne ramiona wciągnęły ją i po chwili wylądowała na płaskim, zimnym kamieniu. Jej pierś unosiła się i opadała nieregularnie. Chciała otworzyć oczy, ale krew już zupełnie zalała całe jej czoło i brwi.

\- _Soneo_ \- znajomy, niski głos rozlał się po jej ciele i zrozumiała, że słyszała go w swojej głowie. -_ Zacznij się leczyć._

Posłuchała go, zmuszając energię, by przepłynęła przez jej ciało, łagodząc ból mięśni i zasklepiając rany na jej dłoniach, łokciach i kolanach. Nad skronią poczuła ciepły dotyk jego dłoni i po chwili ból w jej głowie zniknął. Coś szorstkiego otarło jej twarz z krwi i dopiero wtedy mogła otworzyć oczy.

Ujrzała przed sobą zmarszczone brwi Akkarina i jego oczy, które patrzyły na nią w zniecierpliwieniu. Gdy napotkał jej własne, mrugnął i część napięcia z jego twarzy zniknęła.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał, tym razem na głos.

\- Nie chciałam... - wysapała, siadając - was opóźniać.

\- Głupia - mruknął, lecz w jego tonie rozpoznała nutkę czegoś innego niż złość. - Jeszcze chwila i byś spadła.

\- Ale nie spadłam.

Akkarin pokręcił głową i wstał. Pomógł jej się podnieść w momencie, w którym Dorrien pomógł Rothenowi podciągnąć się na szczyt. Alchemik oddychał z trudem, a jego oblicze było silnie zaczerwienione, ale wyglądało na to, że to ona zniosła wspinaczkę najgorzej z nich wszystkich.

\- Co dalej? - mruknął Lorlen, stając nad krawędzią.

\- Teraz musimy zejść - odparł Akkarin.

Sonea jęknęła głośno, na co Cery, Osen i Wess zareagowali zduszonym parsknięciem.

* * *

Całe szczęście samo zejście z muru okazało się pestką w porównaniu z wdrapaniem się na niego. Mimo, że wciąż bolały ją dłonie i plecy, to bez większego trudu zsunęła się na dół. Reszta podobnie sprawnie znalazła się na pewnym gruncie, gdzie spotkali dwóch Złodziei. Akkarin bez słowa wręczył im sakiewkę z monetami, po czym tamci zniknęli w mroku jednej z ulic.

Oblała ją fala podekscytowania. Udało się. Weszli do miasta. Może nie do końca tak, jak sobie to zaplanowali, ale liczyło się to, że byli po drugiej stronie muru. W końcu mogli się skupić się na tym, po co tak naprawdę tutaj wrócili.

Cery poprowadził ich jak najwęższymi ulicami. Sonea cieszyła się z otaczającego ich mroku, który nie tylko dawał im schronienie, ale także odciągał jej myśli od tego, jak bardzo zniszczony był Imardin. Kierowali się w stronę Gildii i jak dotychczas na swojej drodze nie spotkali żywej duszy. W żadnym z okien nie dostrzegła nawet najsłabszego światła. Szerokim łukiem ominęli wewnętrzny krąg i bardzo szybko zobaczyli przed sobą bramę prowadzącą do Gildii.

Sonea zatrzymała się jak wryta, tłumiąc okrzyk. Tuż obok siebie usłyszała jednak przerażone westchnięcie Wess.

W łuku bramy, której drzwi spłonęły podczas walki, wisiały dwa ciała. Z dzielącego ich dystansu, Sonea mogła jedynie odróżnić zniszczone szaty magów i sznur oplatający ich blade szyje. Wiatr zawiał mocniej i wisielce zakołysały się, koszmarnie powoli. Do jej nozdrzy dotarł zapach gnijącego ciała.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, czując wzbierającą żółć. Zderzyła się z Rothenem, który pustym wzrokiem patrzył przed siebie. Instynktownie objęła go ramionami w pasie i ukryła twarz w jego płaszczu. W uszach słyszała wyłącznie dziki szum własnej krwi. To było to, co tak bardzo bała się tutaj zobaczyć. Alchemik otoczył ją ramionami i mocno przytulił.

\- Zapłacą za to - powiedział nad jej uchem, głosem drżącym z emocji.

\- Nie stójmy tu - ocknął się nagle Lorlen.

Sonea odsunęła się od Rothena, ale nie ośmieliła się spojrzeć kolejny raz w stronę bramy.

\- Wykorzystamy przejście w murze - zwróciła się w stronę Dorriena.

Jego oczy błądziły jak opętane po wiszących ciałach. Gdy usłyszał jej głos, odwrócił wzrok i skinął głową, mocno zaciskając usta.

Krata wciąż była poluzowana i przejście na drugą stronę przebiegło bez problemów. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na terenie Gildii, Sonea poczuła strach. Wcześniej była to jedynie złość i przygnębienie, kiedy poruszali się po zniszczonych ulicach Imardinu. Jednak to miejsce... było przesiąknięte przerażeniem.

Znaleźli się w lesie otaczającym budynki Gildii, który dawał im pozorne schronienie. Akkarin zakazał używania magii, chyba, że okaże się to konieczne. Ryzyko, że Ichani wyczują ich obecność było zbyt duże. Poruszali się powoli, korzystając z ostatnich chwil zmroku. Sonea wypatrywała tego, co mogła dostrzec przez gęste drzewa. Przed oczami mignęła jej powalona fontanna, cała w gruzach. Dziedziniec usiany był potłuczonymi fragmentami ścian, trawa doszczętnie spalona, lecz ku jej uldze nigdzie nie widziała porzuconych ciał. Widocznie te dwa przy bramie miały być ostrzeżeniem dla intruzów.

Po kilkunastu minutach zatrzymali się w lesie, skąd widzieli północną ścianę Uniwersytetu.

\- Za cicho tutaj, nie podoba mi się to - mruknęła w stronę Akkarina.

Posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie i skinął głową.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się do środka.

Wiele okien była pozbawionych szyb. Podkradli się pod jedno z nich i przywarli do muru, nasłuchując jakichkolwiek głosów ze środka. Usłyszeli jednak, podobnie jak na całym terenie Gildii, martwą ciszę. W oknie wciąż było wiele ostrych kawałków. Sonea oderwała pasek materiału ze swojego płaszcza i owinęła go dokładnie wokół prawej dłoni. Najciszej, jak tylko była w stanie, usunęła resztki szkła.

\- Wchodzimy po kolei. Wejdę pierwszy i dam wam znać, czy jest bezpiecznie - powiedział Akkarin, niskim półszeptem.

Podciągnął się w górę, a Sonea poczuła ukłucie lęku, jak za każdym razem, gdy traciła go z oczu. Resztki szkła zatrzeszczały pod jego butami. W końcu Akkarin zniknął w środku i kolejny raz zapanowała głucha cisza. Liczyła mijające sekundy z niecierpliwością, aż w końcu pojawiła się nad nimi jego głowa.

\- Czysto. Wchodźcie, ale uważajcie na leżące szkło.

Zaczekała, aż wszyscy znajdą się w środku. Wciąż uważnie rozglądała się dookoła, wypatrując zagrożenia. Wiele wskazywało na to, że Gildia była całkowicie, lub przynajmniej w większym stopniu opuszczona. Poza dwoma trupami w bramie, nie napotkali się na nic, co świadczyłoby o ludzkiej obecności.

\- Soneo - znajomy głos rozbrzmiał nad jej głową. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i spojrzała na wyciągniętą w jej stronę dłoń Akkarina.

Pomógł jej się podciągnąć i gdy znalazła się bezpiecznie na parapecie, chwycił ją i postawił na ziemi, przenosząc nad resztą szkła.

Posłała mu spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi, na co Akkarin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zapomniałam, że Wielki Mistrz jego tak dobrze wychowany - powiedziała, uśmiechając się prowokująco.

Akkarin otworzył usta, lecz nic nie powiedział. W jego oczach pojawił się błysk. Nagle pochylił się w jej stronę i pocałował ją delikatnie. Jego wargi były miękkie i ciepłe, lecz ona nie miała czasu nawet zamknąć oczu, by dać się ponieść tej chwilowej przyjemności. Odsunął się od niej z półuśmiechem na ustach, najwyraźniej zadowolony z wyraźnego zaskoczenia w jej oczach.

Za plecami usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie.

\- Drzwi są zablokowane od drugiej strony. Powinniśmy poszukać innej drogi - powiedział Lorlen. Jego błękitne oczy przeskakiwały to na nią, to na Akkarina, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, które z nich prezentowało ciekawszy widok.

\- Musimy oczyścić teren, zanim ruszymy dalej - odparł Akkarin i Sonea natychmiast zrozumiała, co miał na myśli.

\- Wygląda na to, że Gildia jest pusta. Poszukajmy tutaj po prostu schronienia, zanim zaatakujemy pałac - zaproponował Cery, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby zostawili Gildię bez ochrony.

\- Mogę spróbować wyśledzić żyjących po ich magicznej prezencji. Tak jak wtedy w górach - powiedziała Sonea.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę. Poczuła nagle nieprzyjemną presję, jakby powiedziała coś niestosownego, więc opuściła wzrok.

\- Możesz to zrobić? - zapytał Rothen z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Myślałem, że już dawno przestali was tego uczyć.

\- Mistrz Yikmo stosował niekonwencjonalne metody - odparła ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Na wspomnienie o swoim dawnym nauczycielu ogarnął ją smutek. Być może już dawno nie żył, a jeśli udało mu się przeżyć... Co mogło czekać maga w miejscu takim jak Imardin?

\- Dobrze, Soneo. Działaj, liczymy na ciebie - powiedział Akkarin.

Zamknęła oczy i przywołała do siebie moc. Poczuła, jak żywa i ciepła opływa jej ciało. Ukształtowała ją i zmusiła, by pomogła jej skupić się na tym, czego szukała. Z początku mogła jedynie odróżnić jaskrawe prezencje otaczających ją ludzi, więc zepchnęła te wrażenie na drugi plan i zanurzyła się głębiej. Odpowiedziała jej cisza, mrok i... śmierć. Przed chwilę miała ochotę się poddać. W tym miejscu nie czekało na nich nic, poza pustką. Wtedy poczuła delikatne szarpnięcie, jakby w tyle głowy. Czuła je często, gdy ktoś w jej obecności stosował magię. Skupiła się na nowym odkryciu i podążyła za jego śladem, który stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Tak wyraźny, a jednak odległy. To czego szukała było bliżej, niż jej się wydawało... Jedna z klas na najwyższym piętrze. Czuła promieniujące z niej źródło energii.

\- Ktoś jest w jednej z sal na samej górze - oznajmiła, wycofując się z mrocznego miejsca. - Nie jestem pewna, czy to to Ichani, czy ktoś z nas. Ani ilu ich może tam być. Po prostu poczułam użycie mocy.

Patrzyli na nią w zaskoczeniu. Zagryzła wargi i założyła włosy za ucho. Czuła się niekomfortowo, gdy tak obserwowali ją w milczeniu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy dotrzeć tam bez przeszkód - dodała.

\- Łał... - mruknął Dorrien, w końcu przerywając ciszę.

Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Akkarin był szybszy.

\- Dobra robota, Soneo.

Jego dłoń spoczęła na jej ramieniu i na chwilę zacisnęła się.

* * *

Uniwersytet był w ruinie. Gdy zaczęli przesuwać się w jego głąb, ich oczom ukazała się skala zniszczeń. Niegdyś imponujące schody prowadzące na samą górę, zostały zamienione w stertę gruzu. Podpierające sufit kolumny były pokruszone, zupełnie jakby spędziły wieki, powoli niszczejąc. Jednak obraz, który się przed nim roztaczał był efektem zaledwie jednego dnia walki z Ichanimi. Wystarczyło kilka godzin, by obrócić Gildię w ruinę.

Sonea czuła gorycz w ustach. Żal i złość chwytały ją za serce z każdym kolejnym zdewastowanym miejscem, które mijali.

Przesuwali się powoli, dokładnie sprawdzając pomieszczenia po obu stronach korytarza. Weszła do jednak z sal lekcyjnych, w których odbywały się zajęcia z historii Gildii. Ławki były nietknięte, a krzesła odsunięte, jakby w pośpiechu. Nowicjusze mieli szczęście, że w czasie ataku trwała właśnie przerwa wakacyjna. Sonea nie miała złudzeń, że Ichani nie oszczędziliby nawet najmłodszych.

Gdy znaleźli się u podnóża schodów prowadzących na najwyższe piętro, zatrzymali się, by opracować plan. Teraz, gdy byli tak blisko, Sonea znacznie lepiej mogła czuć magiczne prezencje, chociaż były wciąż słabe i niemożliwe do policzenia. Jednego była pewna. Nieopodal ktoś był i na pewno _żył_.

\- Pamiętajcie, żeby ograniczyć używanie magi do minimum. Nie potrzebujemy zbędnego zamieszania - upomniał ich Akkarin. - Wchodzimy z podniesionymi tarczami. Pójdę przodem, tuż za mną Lorlen...

\- Nie zgadzam się - zaprotestowała, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. - Nie będziemy narażać Lorlena, by szedł w pierwszej linii. Pójdę razem z tobą.

\- To nie jest...

\- I tak to zrobię - warknęła.

Akkarin zamilkł i wbił w nią ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie pierwszy raz mu się sprzeciwiła, nie dając mu żadnego wyboru. Wiedziała, że mu się to nie podobało, ale też była świadoma tego, że Akkarin zdawał sobie sprawę z ich położenia. Jedynie ich dwójka posiadała wystarczające ilości energii, by walczyć.

\- Ruszajmy, nie traćmy czasu - powiedziała stanowczo.

Stanęli na końcu korytarza i zamarli w bezruchu. Wytężyła słuch i zdawało jej się, że usłyszała odgłos szeptanej rozmowy. Zacisnęła palce wokół ramienia Akkarina i wysłała ku niemu swoje myśli. _Czwarte drzwi po prawej. _Skinął głową.

\- Cery, Gol, zostajecie tutaj. Wkraczacie jedynie w ostateczności - szepnęła w ich stronę.

Ceryni posłał jej niezadowolone spojrzenie. Najchętniej rozkazałaby to samo całej reszcie, ale wątpiła, czy by jej posłuchali.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się odgłos tłuczonego szkła, a następnie krzyk. Sam dźwięk zmroził ją do szpiku kości i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że straciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

\- Nie, proszę, nie...! - krzyknął nieznajomy głos, a następnie powiedział powtórzył to w języku, który nauczyła się rozpoznawać. - _Proszę!_

Sachakański. Usłyszała dźwięki szamotaniny i zrozumiała, że był to idealny moment, by zacząć działać.

Rzuciła się w stronę drzwi, czując tuż za sobą obecność Akkarina. Jej ciało skupiło się tylko na jednym. _Zabić. _W środku było dwóch Ichanich, teraz czuła to wyraźnie.

Okazało się, że drzwi były uchylone. Z walącym sercem, popchnęła je do środka, odsuwając na bok nagły strach. Pierwszym co zobaczyła była przerażona twarz mężczyzny, ubranego w coś, co kolorem przypominało zieleń szat Uzdrowicieli. Następnie jej wzrok utkwił w kucającym nad nim mężczyzną. Zanim zrozumiała, że powinna widzieć jeszcze jednego Ichaniego, było już za późno.

Nagły ból w lewym ramieniu poinformował ją, że została zraniona. Odwróciła się na pięcie, zbierając w sobie moc. Zaskoczony Ichani był zaledwie dwa kroki od niej. Wtedy do przez wąskie drzwi, do środka wpadł Dorrien. Podążył za jej wzrokiem i sięgając po swój sztylet, zaatakował Ichaniego. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, by ostrzec swojego towarzysza, ale w dwójkę byli szybsi. Dorrien powalił go na ziemię ciężarem swojego ciała, krzywiąc się, gdy tarcza sparzyła jego skórę. Sonea dopadła do niego i z precyzją wbiła ostrze w jego tętnicę szyjną. Sprawnie złapała jego moc, pociągnęła do siebie i wciąż patrząc w rozszerzone w strachu źrenice Ichaniego, delektowała się resztkami życia, które mu odbierała.

Usłyszała zduszony jęk za swoimi plecami. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła Akkarina, który chwytając drugiego z sachakan za kark, powalił go na ziemię. Mężczyzna rozszerzył usta w niemym krzyku, gdy Akkarin z kamienną twarzą przycisnął go do ziemi i poderżnął gardło.

Zanim reszta znalazła się w środku, było już po wszystkim.

Sonea odskoczyła od nieruchomego ciała pod sobą i wylądowała twardo na pośladkach. Dorrien pomógł jej wstać i gdy chwyciła jego dłoń, dostrzegła krew na jego koszuli. Otworzyła usta, lecz Uzdrowiciel szybko pokręcił głową.

\- To nie moja krew.

Jego wzrok powędrował do jej ramienia i dopiero wtedy poczuła ból. To jej krew miał na sobie Dorrien. Musiała otrzeć się o niego, kiedy wspólnie zaatakowali Ichaniego. Szybko zaleczyła rozcięcie i skinęła mu głową, dając znak, że wszystko było w porządku.

W tym samym czasie reszta ich niewielkiej grupy zdążyła wtłoczyć się do środka sali.

Przez kilka szybkich uderzeń jej serca, nie wydarzyło się nic. Dopiero po chwili czas zdawał się powrócić do normy.

\- Administratorze! - krzyknął ktoś, podnosząc się spod ściany.

W pomieszczeniu, poza nimi, było kilkanaście osób. Sona nie była w stanie określić, czy wszyscy z nich byli magami. Większość z nich była wyczerpana. Mieli na sobie strzępki ubrań, pobrudzonych, poszarpanych i wyblakłych. Dostrzegła kilka zielonych i fioletowych szat. Siedzieli pod oknami, skuleni w sobie, a z ich oczu ział strach. Dopiero kiedy jeden z mężczyzn wykrzyknął tytuł Lorlena, część z nich obudziła się jakby z transu. Zaczęli wstawać, ciągle obserwując ich z niedowierzaniem. Sonea przysunęła się do Akkarina, czując dziwny niepokój.

\- Wess? - rozległ się zduszony jęk i nagle między dwoma mężczyznami przecisnęła się wysoka, chuda kobieta.

Miała jasnozielone oczy i żółte, lekko siwe włosy. Rysy jej twarzy wydały się Sonei znajome.

\- Mamo... - wyszeptała Wess, omijając Osena, za którym się chowała.

\- Moje dziecko! - zaczęła szlochać tamta i wyciągnęła do niej ramiona.

Wess podbiegła do niej, wpadła w jej objęcia i również zaczęła głośno płakać. Po chwili obie kobiety osunęły się na ziemię. Sonea patrzyła na nie z mieszanką radości i smutku. Starsza kobieta puściła swoją córkę i położyła obie dłonie na jej twarzy. Powiedziała coś do niej cicho, na co usta Wess wykrzywiły się w bolesnym grymasie, a z jej piersi uciekło zranione wycie.

Pozostali, którzy zdołali podnieść się o własnych siłach, otoczyli ich ciasnym kręgiem.

\- Wielki Mistrzu? - zapytał ktoś i Akkarin spiął się, słysząc te słowa.

\- Tytuły nie mają już żadnego znaczenia - odparł chłodno.

\- Sarrin? - rozległo się za jej plecami zdziwione pytanie.

\- Rothen... - odpowiedział stary mag.

Sonea nie poznałaby go, gdyby nie zwrócono się do niego po imieniu. Arcymistrz Alchemików był wychudzony. Jego twarz miała niezdrowy, szary odcień, a jego zwykle precyzyjnie przystrzyżona broda, była długa i postrzępiona.

Zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Spodziewała się znaleźć żyjących magów, nawet, w głębi ducha, liczyła na to... Ale tego było już za wiele. Rozpierała ją radość, ale czuła także przerażenie. Naliczyła dwanaście osób. Żywych, ocalałych... którzy mogli im pomóc, jeśli...

\- Skąd się tu wzięliście? - zapytał nagle Sarrin, wychodząc naprzeciw.

Zapanowała nagła cisza, w której dało się słyszeć jedynie szepty wymieniane między Wess, a jej matką.

\- Wróciliśmy - powiedziała, prostując się.

Wszystkie oczy spojrzały na nią. Usłyszała pomruk, gdy część magów ją rozpoznała.

\- Soneo... - odpowiedział Sarrin, bacznie obserwując jej twarz, po czym zmierzył ją wzrokiem. - Czy wiesz, jakiego zamieszania stałaś się przyczyną?

Nie spodziewała się takiego powitania. Zimny dreszcz oblał jej ciało i poczuła, jak ziemia usunęła jej się spod stóp. _Jej wina, jej wina... To wszystko jej wina..._

_Nie, Sarrin nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Nie wiedzieli... Nie znali prawdy, nie mogli..._

Na ramieniu poczuła silną dłoń, która przywołała ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Wydaje mi się, Sarrinie, że obecnie mamy większe problem, niż _tamten _\- syknął Akkarin ostrzegawczo.

Z twarzy Alchemika zniknęło niezadowolenie i pojawiła się rezygnacja. Jego ramiona opadły w bezsilnym geście i nagle w jej oczach postarzał się o kolejne dziesięć lat.

\- Sytuacja jest beznadziejna, Akkarinie - powiedział, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Jesteśmy tu po to, żeby wam pomóc - odezwał się Dorrien, zajmując miejsce po jej lewej stronie.

Sarrin spojrzał na niego smutno i pokręcił głowę.

\- Nie wiem, po co wracaliście. Tutaj czeka na was tylko śmierć. Ich jest więcej, są silni. Silniejsi, niż możecie przypuszczać.

\- A mimo to właśnie zabiliśmy dwóch z nich - powiedziała Sonea, czując, że ochłonęła na tyle, by jej głos nie zdradził zdenerwowania.

Alchemik spojrzał na nią z nieukrywanym przerażeniem.

\- Mieliście szczęście - odparł.

\- Nie. Możemy z nimi walczyć - oznajmiła głośno, rozglądając się po otaczających ją twarzach. Nie wiedziała kogo bardziej próbowała oszukać. - Jesteśmy silni i możemy stawić im czoła.

\- Więc to prawda - wtrącił nieznajomy głos.

\- Co takiego?

\- To prawda co mówili w mieście. - Sonea w końcu namierzyła właściciela głosu. Był to mężczyzna w podobnym do niej wieku, a kiedy mówił, jego oczy błyszczały w podekscytowaniu.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebym nie słuchał tych bzdur - warknął ktoś obok niego. - Spędził kilka tygodni w slumsach, zanim go złapali - wyjaśnił.

\- Co słyszałeś w mieście? - zapytał Akkarin, marszcząc brwi.

Chłopak speszył się wyraźnie i Sonea dopiero wtedy rozpoznała w nim Uzdrowiciela, który wraz z nią kończył studia.

\- Słyszałem, jak mówiono o magach, ukrywających się na południe stąd. Podobno szukali ocalałych, by ich szkolić. Żeby uczyć ich czarnej magii, a później odbić Imardin.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i musiała zamrugać kila razy, by pozbyć się wyrazu zaskoczenia z twarzy. To prawda, rozesłali taką wiadomość, ale nie mieli pewności do ilu uszu ona dotarła.

\- Od kogo to słyszałeś? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej niego.

\- Od magów, z którymi się ukrywałem - powiedział, a jego oczy kolejny raz błysnęły radośnie.

\- Co się z nimi stało?

\- Nie wiem... to byli Wojownicy...

\- To ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Owszem - mruknął za jej plecami Sarrin. - Wojowników oddzielono od reszty ocalałych magów. Zabrali ich i nie wiemy, jaki spotkał ich los.

\- Dokąd ich zabrali? - zapytał Akkarin.

\- Do pałacu, oczywiście. Tam gdzie ukrywa się ich przywódca.


	26. Pałac

**"Pałac"**

_A/N: Naprawdę przepraszam, że tak długo. Ostatnio wiele się działo. Mogę się Wam za to pochwalić, że w czasie mojej nieobecności zdążyłam stać się panią magister :). Mam zamiar ukończyć opowiadanie do sierpnia, zostało około dwóch, trzech rozdziałów do końca, jeśli nie postanowię rozbić ich na mniejsze. Zapraszam do czytania... :)_

* * *

\- Po przegranej walce, Ichani schwytali tylu magów, ilu tylko byli w stanie. Część zdołała uciec i schować się w mieście. Jeszcze inni od razu opuścili Imardin i było to, jak się później okazało, najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie. - Sarrin mówił smutnym, zachrypniętym głosem. Podniósł na nich wzrok i sugestywnie pokiwał głową.

\- Nie uciekliśmy od razu - wtrąciła Sonea. - Nie uważaliśmy, że wszystko było stracone, jeszcze nie wtedy.

\- Więc mieliście szczęście, że później udało się wam wydostać z miasta. Teraz jest to wręcz niemożliwe. Ale o czym ja mówię, tygodniami nie mogliśmy opuścić Uniwersytetu, a co dopiero Imardinu...

\- Pomogli nam Złodzieje - powiedziała Wess.

Siedzieli na podłodze i rozmawiali od jakiegoś czasu. Jedynie Dorrien stał przy oknie i niespokojnym wzrokiem rozglądał się po Dziedzińcu, chociaż Sarrin zapewnił go, że na terenie Gildii nie było więcej Ichanich.

Alchemik puścił uwagę o Złodziejach mimo uszu i kolejny raz utkwił wzrok w twarzy Akkarina.

\- Natychmiast rozdzielili Wojowników od reszty. Wiedzieli jak ich rozpoznać, musieli mieć skądś tę wiedzę.

\- Nie jest to tajemnicą, że noszą czerwone szaty - zauważył Akkarin beznamiętnie. - Pamiętaj też o schwytanych przy granicy magach. Jeśli to Ichani stali za porwaniami, mogli wyciągnąć z nich co tylko chcieli...

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział niskim warknięciem i Sonea wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Wiedza o czarnej magii, a raczej jej brak. Pewnie już wtedy Kariko dowiedział się, że nie nauczano jej w Gildii, a fałszywy obraz, jaki latami przedstawiali mu jego szpiedzy, był jedynie efektem poświęceń Akkarina.

\- Tak czy inaczej, zebrali nas w Uniwersytecie. Początkowo było nas około trzydziestu, ale... - urwał i przetoczył spojrzeniem po otaczających go twarzach. - Ale część nie przeżyła, a część zabrano. Od kilki tygodni byliśmy tutaj tylko my.

\- Czy pobierali od was moc? - zapytał Akkarin z chłodem w oczach.

Arcymistrz Alchemików pokiwał głową i wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę. Gdy podciągnął podartą szatę, zobaczyli podłużną bliznę, wielokrotnie otwieraną i leczoną. Sonea zaklęła głośno i chwyciła Akkarina za ramię.

\- Wiesz co to znaczy? Wzmacniali się od tygodni! Są silniejsi, niż przewidywaliśmy.

Spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową.

\- Braliśmy to pod uwagę. Z resztą, to i tak niczego nie zmienia.

\- Zamierzacie z nimi walczyć? - zapytał Uzdrowiciel siedzący tuż przy prawym boku Sarrina.

\- To jedyne, co wchodzi w grę. Z Ichanimi się nie pertraktuje na temat pokoju. Z nimi można jedynie walczyć - odpowiedział mu Akkarin, bez zbędnego zastanowienia.

Zapadła martwa cisza, w czasie której większość z ocalałych magów wpatrywała się w podłogę.

\- Używacie czarnej magii? - zapytał w końcu Sarrin, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

\- Można ich pokonać tylko ich własną bronią.

\- Wszyscy...? - Alchemik rozejrzał się po nich lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem.

\- Wyższa magia nie musi być krwawa i brutalna. Daje po prostu nieograniczoną moc, która niektórych można doprowadzić do szaleństwa, tak jak się to stało w przypadku-

\- Wiem, Akkarinie. Ja jeszcze pamiętam opowieści o tym, co wydarzyło się setki lat temu. I dlatego nadal uważam, że czarna magia powinna być zakazana. Jest zbyt niebezpieczna.

\- Jest naszą jedyną nadzieją - odparł Akkarin, a w jego głosie pojawił się mrok, który nadal potrafił wywołać ciarki na jej plecach.

Sarrin pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim, co głęboko ją zaskoczyło.

\- Nie oczekujesz chyba od nas...

\- Nie - przerwał mu szybko, unosząc przy tym dłoń w uspokajającym geście. - Nie możemy was do niczego zmusić. Jedynie prosić o pomoc.

Pomieszczenie wypełniło się szmerem podniesionych głosów. Sonea zerknęła na Akkarina, nie do końca pewna, co planował, ale on nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy starszego maga. Siedzący obok niej Osen trącił ją łokciem. Gdy na niego spojrzała, zmarszczył brwi pytająco. Odpowiedziała mu ledwie widocznym pokręceniem głowy.

\- Proście więc, czas ucieka - powiedział w końcu Sarrin.

\- Wiem, że będzie to dla was trudne, szczególnie po tym, czego doświadczyliście z rąk Ichanich, ale potrzebujemy waszej mocy, jeśli wkrótce mamy stanąć z nimi do walki.

Podniosło się kilka oburzonych głosów, ale Sarrin uciszył je przez zwykłe podniesienie ręki.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, czarna magia nie musi być brutalna. Ichani nie wiedzą, że magowie mogą przekazywać magię między sobą bezboleśnie. Jedyne, o co możemy was prosić, to zwykłe przesłanie waszych zapasów.

\- Nie mamy ich zbyt wiele. Systematycznie zabierali nam to, co zdążyliśmy odbudować.

\- Dlatego jesteśmy dla nich idealnym źródłem energii - powiedział Akkarin wraz z cieniem gniewu w głosie. - Dla nas liczy się cokolwiek posiadacie.

Sarrin nie odpowiedział od razu, patrząc na młodszego od siebie mężczyznę podejrzliwie. Uzdrowiciel u jego boku poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Wiele od nas oczekujesz, Akkarinie. Jeszcze niedawno oskarżaliśmy cię o znajomość czarnej magii, a teraz prosisz mnie, bym dobrowolnie pomógł wam, czarnym magom i złamał prawo.

\- O jakim prawie mówisz, Sarrinie? Czyżby o tym samym, które osłabiło nas w oczach naszych przeciwników i doprowadziło do śmierci tak wielu ludzi? - Sonea dostrzegła, że dotychczasowy spokój w głosie Akkarina ulotnił się pod naporem gniewu. - Nie - pokręcił głową - nie możemy się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Gdy już pokonamy Kariko i jego ludzi.

* * *

Nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko się zgodzą. Jednak tygodnie spędzone w niewoli oraz nienawiść do Ichanich okazały się silniejsze, niż strach przed czarną magią. Wspólnie ustalili, że wyruszą jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy tylko zajdzie słońce. Do tego czasu, magowie będą w stanie oddać im swoją moc przynajmniej dwukrotnie. To, co udało im się uzyskać dzięki dwóm zabitym, Sonea i Akkarin podzielili między resztę. Ich zapasy wciąż były niewielkie, ale z każdą porcją energii, ich szanse rosły.

Sonea siedziała z dala od okna, próbując wyciszyć swoje galopujące myśli. Obawa o to, że Kariko zdążył się już dowiedzieć o ich obecności w mieście, przyprawiała ją o mdłości. W końcu tych dwóch Ichanich widziało ich twarze. Jeśli mieli pecha, ostrzegli go, a sam Kariko zdążył ich rozpoznać. A to oznaczało, że szansa na zaskoczenie go, gdy będzie nieprzygotowany do walki, spadła do minimum.

Czyjeś ciche kroki wyrwały ją z zamyślenia. Gdy podniosła głowę, napotkała czujne spojrzenie Akkarina. Widząc zmartwienie na jej twarzy, wyciągnął do niej dłoń i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Chodź, chcę ci coś dać.

Zanim chwyciła jego rękę, zmarszczyła brwi i zapytała:

\- Co takiego?

Odpowiedział jej kolejnym tajemniczym uśmiechem, więc poddała się i pozwoliła mu sobie pomóc. Zaprowadził ją do jednej z wielu opuszczonych sal, ciągnących się wzdłuż korytarza. Gdy przekroczyli próg, cicho zamknął za nimi drzwi. Odwróciła się i unosząc brwi, posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Powiedz wreszcie o co chodzi - powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią z góry i chwycił ją za rękę. Zaprowadził do stojącego na środku stołu i pomógł jej na nim usiąść. Następnie odwrócił się od niej i podszedł do ustawionej w rogu komody. Wyciągnął z niej coś i gdy się obrócił, Sonea zobaczyła w jego dłoniach szklany wazonik. Natychmiast zrozumiała.

\- Och - mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Powinnaś go mieć przy sobie. I tym razem lepiej na niego uważać - powiedział, podchodząc do niej niespiesznym krokiem.

Słońce, które wpadało przez wysokie okna, odbiło się w jego oczach. Sonea zacisnęła usta, próbując nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo był w tym momencie przystojny. Każda część jej ciała tęskniła za złudną sielanką, której posmakowali podczas tych kilku dni na farmie. Pragnęła zamknąć oczy i znaleźć się na poddaszu stajni, w jego ramionach.

Akkarin przy użyciu magii oddzielił dwa szklane elementy i wręczył jej jeden z nich. Nagle pochylił się w jej stronę i jej serce natychmiast zaczęło szybciej bić. Wyprostował się i Sonea pojęła, że po prostu sięgał po stojący za jej plecami świecznik. Usłyszała zduszony trzask, gdy oddzielił jeden z ozdobnych elementów. Skrzywiła się, gdy naciął swoją skórę, z której natychmiast popłynęła świeża krew. Szybko zamknął kilka kropel w stopionym szkle, a następnie otoczył tym, co zostało ze świecznika.

\- Teraz twoja kolej - powiedział, trzymając przed nią gotowy pierścień.

Zagryzła dolną wargę i opuściła wzrok.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie mam dłużej tamtego poprzedniego?

\- Dokładnie wiedziałem, kiedy go straciłaś - odparł spokojnie.

Podniosła twarz, na której malowało się zmartwienie.

\- Zostawiłam go w kieszeni płaszcza. Kiedy wybuchł pożar, nie zdążyłam się nawet ubrać. Musiał spłonąć razem z całą resztą.

\- Wiem. Jeszcze zanim otrzymałem obraz od Dorriena poczułem, że pierścień uległ zniszczeniu.

\- Jak?

\- Tak jakby coś... pękło wewnątrz mnie. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy utraciłem swój pierścień i nie nazwałbym tego przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

\- Wybacz - skrzywiła się. - Nie wiedziałam. - Jej wzrok powędrował do kawałka szkła, które wciąż trzymała. - Jak mam to zrobić?

\- Dokładnie tak samo, jak ja.

Gdy w końcu jej się udało, z dumą spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Wyciągnęła go w stronę Akkarina, który uśmiechnął się lekko i wskazał na kieszeń swoich spodni. Nie zadając zbędnych pytań, wsunęła go tam, a sama schowała jego własny w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Wolałabym ich nie używać - mruknęła, nerwowo kręcąc się na stole.

\- Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Podczas walki, będziemy lepiej poinformowani o tym, co będzie działo się dookoła. A w razie gdyby-

\- Żałuję, że w ogóle opuściliśmy farmę - wtrąciła nagle. - Wiem, że to głupie.

Pokręciła głową, czując złość na samą siebie.

\- W końcu to był mój pomysł - syknęła.

\- Sądziłem, że tego właśnie chciałaś. Wrócić i pokonać Kariko.

W jego oczach błysnęło zakłopotanie.

\- Od momentu, w którym zaczęłam ich uczyć, wiele się zmieniło.

\- Na przykład co? - zapytał nisko i pokonał ostatni dystans, jaki ich dzielił. Jego uda zetknęły się z jej kolanami i Sonea przełknęła głośno.

\- Wszystko...

\- Soneo.

Spojrzała prosto w tę niezwykłą głębię jego oczu. Pod skórą czuła, że ta rozmowa nie powinna mieć miejsca. Nie przed walką, nie kiedy ich życie wisiało na włosku.

\- Wróciłeś... - wyszeptała wbrew sobie.

Coś zmieniło się w wyrazie jego twarzy, zupełnie jakby nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, jakby szukając właściwych słów. Rozumiała, że popełniała błąd.

\- Nie, to bez sensu. Nie powinnam w ogóle zaczynać tematu. W każdej chwili jedno z nas może stracić życie. Mieliśmy się nie rozpraszać-

\- Przestań.

Zaskoczył ją nagły gniew w jego głosie. Zamarła, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jego twarzy, która była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Naprawdę myślisz, że to możliwe, żebyś mnie nie rozpraszała? Doskonale wiem, że gdy dojdzie do walki, będę mógł myśleć tylko o twoim bezpieczeństwie.

Jej gardło ścisnęło się ze wzruszenia. Potrząsnęła głową, maskując łzy w oczach.

\- Nie, nie... Powinniśmy się skupić na wygranej. Przeżycie nie jest naszym priorytetem.

\- Soneo - warknął i szybkim ruchem chwycił jej podbródek.

Mocno zacisnęła wargi, próbując zachować zimną krew.

\- Już dawno przestałem to sobie wmawiać. Jedynym, co powinniśmy, jest stanąć do walki świadomi powodów, dla których to robimy. Nie ma dla mnie nic ważniejszego niż twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Poczuła drżenie w całym ciele, gdy zdała sobie sprawę ze znaczenie jego słów.

\- Nie ma dla mnie nic ważniejszego, niż ty. Rozumiesz? - emocje, które zwykle tak dobrze ukrywał, tym razem ścisnęły go za gardło.

\- Akkarin, nie zasługuję na...

Uciszył ją delikatnym pocałunkiem. Jego usta z wprawą godną wieloletnich kochanków, odnalazły jej własne. Poczuła smak własnych łez i wiedziona smutkiem oraz pożądaniem, przylgnęła do niego. Z podobną ostrożnością odpowiedziała jego wargom, rozchylając własne. Z głębi jej piersi wydobył się jęk, gdy jego język musnął jej własny.

Wraz z dźwiękiem, który uciekł z jej gardła, jego dotyk stał się mniej delikatny. Chwycił ją za kark i mocno przyciągnął w swoją stronę, pogłębiając pocałunek. Jej dłonie chwyciły jego koszulę, szukając guzików. Akkarin mruknął nisko i wolną ręką rozsunął jej nogi, po to, by naprzeć na nią ciężarem swojego ciała. Z trudem zdołała zachować pion, znajdując oparcie w jego silnej sylwetce. Gdy rozpięła pierwsze kilka guzików, wsunęła dłoń do środka, by w końcu poczuć ciepło jego skóry. Akkarin wydał z siebie zadowolony jęk i mocniej przywarł do jej ciała. Jego twarda męskość naparła na nią i nawet przez materiał swoich spodni, czuła, że była już doskonale gotowa, by go przyjąć.

Zaczęła ssać i lizać skórę na jego szyi, aż w końcu chwyciła między zęby płatek jego ucha. Wtedy Akkarin odepchnął ją od siebie, a jej plecy z głuchym dźwiękiem uderzyły o blat stołu. Błyskawicznie dokończył rozpinanie jej koszuli i pochylił się by wziąć do ust jej sterczące sutki. Jęknęła głośno, czując rozlewające się w dole jej brzucha ciepło. A nawet jeszcze jej tam nie dotknął... Kolejny, głośniejszy jęk wydobył się z jej piersi, gdy poczuła na sobie jego zęby. Akkarin warknął coś, co brzmiało jak "ciszej", lecz nie była pewna, bo szum krwi w jej uszach zagłuszał wszystko.

Jego usta zaczęły pieścić jej drugą pierś, a dłonie masowały skórę jej brzucha. Drżała pod jego dotykiem, niemal zupełnie opętana przez budujące się wewnątrz niej pożądanie, z trudem łapiąc kolejne oddechy. Wtedy poczuła, jak rozpiął pasek jej spodni. Spróbowała podnieść się na łokciach, by mu pomóc, lecz zatrzymała ją silna dłoń na brzuchu. Opadła na stół, dysząc głośno. Akkarin zsunął z niej spodnie i pochylił się nad nią i ponownie pocałował jej już zaczerwienione usta. Leżała przed nim niemal naga, ze spodniami wiszącymi na jednej kostce, rozpiętą koszulą, której nawet nie trapił się ściągnąć. Nawet jej buty pozostały na miejscu. Czuła się oszołomiona tym nagłym wybuchem żądzy zarówno w niej, jak i w nim.

Akkarin rozsunął jej nogi, które mimowolnie zacisnęła, czując się zbyt odsłonięta przez jego widokiem. Gorące wargi jej kobiecości przywarły do obnażonej skóry jego brzucha, a ciepło jego ciała sprawiło, że zaklęła z nadmiaru doznań. Sięgnęła do paska jego spodni, palcami muskając zarys jego członka, lecz Akkarin chwycił jej dłoń i przyszpilił ją tuż nad jej głową. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, na co ponowił pocałunek. Po chwili jego usta rozpoczęły wędrówkę w dół jej ciała. Sonea była zbyt przytłoczona żarem w jej wnętrzu, by zastanawiać się nad jego zamiarami. Dopiero, gdy jego język musnął jej pępek, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. Nie zdążyła nawet podnieść się na drących ramionach, gdy jego zarost musnął delikatne włoski, które rosły na jej wzgórku łonowym. Następnym, co poczuła był przeszywający dreszcz, gdy jego usta zetknęły się z jej mokrymi wargami.

Z jej krtani wydostał się okrzyk. Jego dłoń błyskawicznie znalazła się na jej ustach, uciszającą ją. Zamarła, dysząc, gdy kolejny spazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła czegoś podobnego. Nie miała nawet głowy do tego, by zastanawiać się, gdzie Akkarin nauczył się podobnych sztuczek. Załkała, gdy jego język dotknął najbardziej wrażliwego miejsca. Jego usta coraz mocniej pieściły ją między nogami i Sonea miała wrażenie, że lada moment postrada zmysły. Napięcie w jej ciele stawało się nie do wytrzymania. Sprawiało, że miała ochotę krzyczeć, błagać go by pozwolił to zakończyć, a z drugiej strony modliła się, by nigdy więcej nie czuć niczego innego, niż jego ust między swoimi drżącymi udami. Akkarin w końcu zabrał dłoń z jej ust i Sonea nabrała do płuc upragniony oddech. Kiedy sądziła, że osiągnęła granice przyjemności, wsunął w nią dwa palce. Zagryzła dolną wargę, by nie krzyknąć po raz kolejny. Zakryła twarz dłońmi, z trudem powstrzymując się przed głośnym błaganiem, które cisnęło jej się na usta. Czując w sobie jego palce, nie potrzebowała wiele. Akkarin wyciągnął je ostrożnie, a następnie wsunął, sprawiając, że jej nogi zadrżały niekontrolowanie. Wystarczyło, że ponowił ten ruch kilka razy, nie przerywając pieszczoty tego jednego słodkiego punktu, a jej ciało wygięło się w łuk. Zamilkła całkowicie, gdy porażająca fala rozkoszy zalała jej ciało od czubka głowy do palców jej stóp. Następnie ogarnęło ją drżenie tak wielkie, że próbując znaleźć punkt podparcia, zrzuciła jakieś przedmioty za jej głową. Chwyciła za kant stołu i wydała z siebie długi, zduszony jęk.

Gdy odzyskała oddech, Akkarin wyprostował się i pochylając się nad nią, pocałował jej otwarte usta. Poczuła swój własny smak i zakręciło jej się w głowie. Usłyszała szmer, gdy w końcu rozpiął swoje spodnie, a następnie przycisnął do jej wciąż pulsującego wnętrza swoją męskość. Całując jej szyję i wplatając palce w jej zmierzwione włosy, wychrypiał:

\- Czy...?

Skinęła głową. Oplatając go w pasie nogami, dała mu znak. Wszedł w nią płynnym ruchem ze zduszonym jękiem. Pierwsze kilka ruchów było wyjątkowo powolne i delikatne, dając jej czas na ochłonięcie. Po chwili przyspieszył, a Sonea poczuła kolejne napięcie, powoli budujące się w jej ciele. Podniosła się na ramionach, a Akkarin wyprostował się. Chwycił jej biodra i mocno zacisnął palce. Stół na którym leżała zazgrzytał, gdy z następnym pchnięciem, przesunął się o kilka centymetrów. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały w ekscytacji. Nie odrywał od niej spojrzenia, które sprawiało, że jej twarz wręcz płonęła. Było coś niesamowicie podniecającego w tym, że leżała przed nim naga, a jej piersi podskakiwały z każdym ruchem. Musiała wyglądać strasznie z rumieńcami na twarzy i potarganą burzą zamiast włosów, lecz Akkarin zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Jego spojrzenie było utkwione w jej oczach. Jęknęła, czując, że znowu była _blisko_.

Wyprostowała się, na co chwycił ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Pocałowała go, wciąż obserwując, na co Akkarin zwolnił. Na chwilę zatracili się w długim, gorącym pocałunku. Jego dłonie błądziły po jej skórze, desperacko próbując dotknąć każdego zakamarka jej ciała, które wręcz śpiewało pod wpływem jego czułości. Doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

\- Och... - westchnęła, gdy ścisnął jej sutek.

Chwycił ją za kark i odsunął od siebie na tyle, by widzieć jej twarz.

\- Jesteś taka piękna - wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem, którego dźwięk posłał dreszcze wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

Jego ruchy wewnątrz niej stały się szybsze i bardziej zdesperowane. Zamknęła oczy i jęcząc cicho, dała się ponieść fali przyjemności.

\- Akkarin... - wymruczała, wiedząc, że była zaledwie na krawędzi kolejnego orgazmu.

\- Soneo, Soneo... Soneo - powtarzał jej imię, które w jego ustach brzmiało jak najsłodsze słowo na świecie.

W tym samym momencie, w którym jej ciało poddało się rozkoszy, Akkarin przyciągnął ją do siebie. Przywarła do niego, drążąc i wymawiając słowa, których nie była nawet w stanie zapamiętać. To musiało pchnąć go do końca. Jęknął nisko, a mięśnie jego ciała zatrzęsły się z wysiłku. Jej imię było ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszała, zanim zalało ją ciepło jego nasienia.

Musiało minąć kilka długich minut, zanim Sonea była w stanie oderwać się do jego ciała, pokrytego cienką warstwą potu. Akkarin cofnął się o krok i spojrzał na nią z mieszanką tak wielu emocji, że zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- To było... - wyszeptała słabym głosem, lecz nie była w stanie dokończyć myśli.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i zapiął swoje spodnie. Sonea okryła się koszulą, gdy pot na jej skórze zmieszał się z chłodniejszym powietrzem. Zsunęła się ze stołu i zachwiała się, gdy nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Akkarin złapał ją, chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie i złożył pocałunek na jej czole. Sonea skrzywiła się i mocniej oplotła koszulą.

\- Wyglądam...

\- Mhm, strasznie - mruknął w jej włosy. Czując napięcie wszystkich mięśni jej ciała, zaśmiał się nisko i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała. - Chciałabym zapamiętać ten widok do końca życia - dodał, a jego spojrzenie momentalnie spoważniało.

Ogarnęła ją nagła fala smutku. Jego słowa wywołały przeszywający ból w jej sercu. Stała się świadoma, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że w ciągu kilku godzin mogli zginać. Ta wizja była zbyt przerażająca, by dopuszczać ją do siebie wcześniej, ale po tym, co właśnie się miedzy nimi wydarzyło, nie mogła dłużej udawać silnej i odważnej.

Zalała się łzami tak gwałtownie, że nawet ją to zaskoczyło. Akkarin jedynie mocniej ją objął, milcząc. Ukryła twarz w jego nagiej piersi, próbując uciszyć coraz głośniejszy szloch. Po chwili zrozumiała, że zachowywała się wyjątkowo głupio. Odepchnęła go od siebie i w pośpiechu naciągnęła na siebie spodnie i zaczęła zapinać koszulę drżącymi palcami.

Gdy nieśmiało podniosła wzrok, Akkarin stał tam, gdzie go odepchnęła i patrzył na nią z czułością w oczach.

\- Przepraszam - mruknęła, jeszcze bardziej zawstydzona.

\- Nie masz za co. Mi płacz nie przystoi, ale wiem co czujesz - powiedział.

Zamarła, z ostatnim guzikiem między palcami i posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co czuję? - zapytała szeptem.

Akkarin podszedł do niej i chwycił jej dłonie. Posadził ją na stole, na którym dopiero co się kochali i zajrzał głęboko w jej wciąż mokre od łez oczy.

\- Bo czuję to samo.

\- Tak się boję - powiedziała zduszony głosem.

\- Ja też się boję - odparł spokojnie.

Jej podbródek zadrżał niekontrolowanie, ale nie pozwoliła sobie się znowu rozkleić. Objęła go mocno i wciągnęła do płuc jego kojący zapach.

\- Obiecaj, że nie zginiesz. Że nie zrobisz czegoś takiego, jak wtedy na dziedzińcu - powiedziała błagalnie.

Odpowiedziała jej wyłącznie cisza, więc podniosła na niego nieustępliwe spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę obiecać ci niczego podobnego - powiedział, dotykając jej policzka. - Tak samo, jak ty nie obiecasz mi tego samego.

Odwróciła wzrok, speszona tym, że miał rację.

\- Możesz chociaż spróbować - wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem.

\- Mogę - chwycił jej twarz i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała - obiecać, że postaram się przeżyć.

Mocniej zagryzła zęby, hamując cisnące się do oczu łzy.

\- To już nie brzmi tak dobrze - wydusiła z siebie resztkami sił.

Akkarin zaśmiał się, lecz był to smutny śmiech, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek radości.

\- To prawda.

\- Proszę... Jeśli cię stracę, to tak jakby...

Przerwał jej dźwięk szybkich kroków na korytarzu. Akkarin odsunął się od niej i obrócił się w stronę drzwi. Te otworzyły się i stanął w nich Lorlen. Niepewnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pokoju i Sonea zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy słyszał cokolwiek z tego, co wydarzyło się tu wcześniej.

\- Soneo, Akkarinie - zaczął, marszcząc brwi - już czas.

Lodowaty dreszcz spłynął po jej kręgosłupie. Utkwiła spojrzenie w twarzy Akkarina i zobaczyła na niej napięcie, ale przede wszystkim, determinację.

* * *

Stali na schodach prowadzących do głównego wejścia Uniwersytetu. Ostatnie promienie słońca muskały czubki wysokich budynków wewnętrznego kręgu, królujących na ich horyzoncie. Lekki wiatr poruszał ich płaszczami, gdy patrzyli przed siebie w milczeniu. Sonea czuła strach. Każda część jej ciała krzyczała w rozpaczy, że popełniali ogromny błąd. Lecz teraz było już za późno. Byli tu i nie nie mogło zmienić tego, co ich czekało.

Pierwszy poruszył się Akkarin, odwracając za siebie. Zrobiła to samo i spojrzała na stojących za nimi magów, których ocalili. Na szczycie schodów stał Sarrin i patrzył na nich ze smutkiem w oczach. Jego szare spojrzenie zetknęło się z Akkarina i obaj magowie skinęli sobie z szacunkiem.

\- Powodzenia, Czarni Magowie - powiedział stary alchemik.

Sonea ostatni raz rozejrzała się po otaczających ją twarzach. Tuż obok niej stał Osen ze skupieniem na twarzy. Tuż przy nim stała oczywiście Wess, mocno ściskając jego dłoń. Dorrien i Rothen trzymali się blisko się siebie, jakby chcieli wykorzystać chwile spędzone razem. Lorlen i Nedim, którzy stali po drugiej stronie Akkarina, z uśmiechem skłonili się w stronę Sarrina.

Pragnęła zapamiętać jak najwięcej z ich twarzy, jednak jedyne na czym mogła się skupić to przerażająca myśli, że mogła ich stracić. Kiedy zaczynała ich uczyć, wizja walki z Kariko i jego ludźmi była zaledwie odległą groźbą. Teraz stała się bardziej niż realna i Sonea czuła na barkach ogromny ciężar.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją polecenie Akkarina, by ruszać. Słońce właśnie schowało się za budynkami, z każdą chwilą gwarantując im więcej schronienia. Zacisnęła zęby i zmusiła stopy to zejścia po ostatnich stopniach.

Ich celem był największy i najbardziej imponujący budynek w całej Kyralii. Była tam tylko raz, a i to wystarczyło, by na sam widok jego murów, poczuć ciarki na całym ciele. Zatrzymali się w jednym z opuszczonych domów najbliżej pałacu i zajęli pozycje przy oknach. Natychmiast zauważyli, że królewski pałac, w porównaniu z resztą miasta, wręcz tętnił życiem. W kilku okach dostrzegła światło, a przy głównej bramie kręciło się kilku Ichanich. Prowadzili między sobą luźną rozmowę, co jakiś czas wybuchając śmiechem. Jeden z nich, leżał wyciągnięty na skrzyniach blokujących część wejścia i dłubał w zębach czymś, co z daleko wyglądało jak cienka kość.

Po jakimś czasie pojawił się wóz, ciągnięty przez konie, na co trzech Ichanich zamilkło i wyraźnie zaalarmowani, stanęli wzdłuż otwartej bramy. Kiedy woźnica zatrzymał konie, podeszli do niego. Dwóch z nich podniosło materiał, by zajrzeć do środka, a trzeci z nich zaczął wypytywać mężczyznę surowym tonem. Po kilku minutach Ichani skinął głową i pozwolił przepuścić powóz.

Nie minęło kilka minut, a kolejny podjechał pod bramę. Sonea, powoli znudzona obserwacją tej samej sceny, zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem po wysokim murze otaczającym pałac. Zauważyła kilka słabszych punktów, jednak nic, co dawałoby im szansę na przedostanie się do środka. Przysunęła się bliżej Akkarina i trąciła go łokciem. Zerknął na nią przelotnie, lecz szybko powrócił do obserwacji bramy.

\- Jak chcesz dostać się do środka? - zapytała półszeptem.

Akkarin zmarszczył lekko brwi i po chwili spojrzał na nią, tym razem skupiając się na jej własnej twarzy.

\- Musimy wykorzystać ilość wozów, które się tędy przemieszczają. Ludzie Cery'ego nie wspominali nic o takiej liczbie. Coś musi się dziać wewnątrz, skoro przybywa tyle zapasów.

\- Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że Sajihar wspominał coś o jakiejś uczcie - zauważyła, szeroko otwierając oczy.

Akkarin drgnął, jakby zaskoczony jej uwagą. Nagle na jego ustach pojawił się półuśmiech. Schylił się i złożył przelotny pocałunek na jej czole.

\- Jesteś genialna. Nie wiem dlaczego sam na to nie wpadłem.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zadowolona z jego pochwały, lecz szybko odgoniła od siebie radosny nastrój.

\- Nie jestem pewna. Jeśli faktycznie Kariko urządza dzisiaj ucztę, to jest to zbyt podejrzane. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby wciąż nie wiedział o naszej obecności w mieście.

\- Musimy zaufać szczęściu - odparł, poważniejąc.

Sonea prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Szczęściu...

Akkarin puścił jej uwagę mimo uszu i zwołał do siebie ich całą grupę. Kiedy zgromadzili się wokół niego, zaczął mówić.

\- Musimy ukraść jeden z wozów i w ten sposób zbliżyć się do bramy. Wykorzystamy ich zaskoczenie i szybko zlikwidujemy tych trzech. Ale tuż po tym, trzeba będzie działać szybko. Kariko natychmiast dowie się, że znaleźliśmy się w środku, a my wciąż nie będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie go szukać. Dlatego najrozsądniej będzie się rozdzielić.

Wśród zebranych przebiegł pomruk niezadowolenia. Sonea także skrzywiła się na myśl rozstania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale w myślach musiała przyznać Akkarinowi rację.

\- Wiem, że ten pomysł wam się nie podoba - ciągnął dalej. - Ale tylko w ten sposób damy sobie szanse na szybkie dotarcie do Kariko. Jednak powinniśmy pozostać w stałym kontakcie i tutaj z pomocą przyjdą nam krwawe pierścienie.

Sonea drgnęła, zaskoczona tą nagłą propozycją. Nie spodziewała się, że Akkarin odważy się ich użyć, a już tym bardziej odsłonić swoje myśli przed całą grupą. Powiodła spojrzeniem po otaczających ją twarzach i ujrzała lekko przerażone oblicze Lorlena. Szybko jednak jego twarz przybrała skupiony wyraz, a on sam nie dał po sobie poznać wątpliwości.

\- Jeśli każdy z nas będzie miał taki pierścień, powstanie chaos - zauważyła.

Akkarin skinął jej głową.

\- Masz rację. Dlatego wykonamy tylko kilka. Lecz najpierw ustalmy jak się podzielimy. Wtedy przydzielimy każdej grupie jeden pierścień tak, by nie rezygnować z komunikacją między sobą.

* * *

Była wściekła. Akkarin oczywiście podzielił ich w taki sposób, że się rozdzielili. Razem z Dorrienem i Osenem miała zająć zachodnie skrzydło pałacu. Akkarin, Lorlen i Rothen zajmą się przeciwną częścią, a z kolei Nedim i Wess, jako najmniej liczna grupa, przeczeszą piwnice.

Znowu straci go z oczu, ale nie miała odwagi by się z nim kłócić. Wiedziała, że jedynie ich dwójka posiadała wystarczającą ilość mocy, by skutecznie walczyć z Ichanimi. Taki podział dawał im większe szanse. Jednak jej serce drżało na myśl, że gdy tylko straci go z oczu, wszystko będzie mogło się wydarzyć.

Kradzież wozu okazała się pestką. Nedim chwycił lejce i narzucił kaptur na głowę. Tuż obok niego usiadł Akkarin i także schował twarz. Reszta ukryła się w przesłoniętej materiałem części. Plan był prosty; jak tylko Ichani podniesie płachtę, zaatakują.

\- Ruszamy - syknął Akkarin przez szparę między miejscem woźnicy, a niewielką ładownią.

Konie szarpnęły i Sonea natychmiast poczuła przypływ adrenaliny. Krew w jej żyłach zaczęła pędzić ze zdwojoną prędkością, a jej umysł przestawił się w zabójczy tryb. Wyciągnęła swój sztylet i mocno zacisnęła wokół niego palce, czując jak przepełnia ją czysta żądza krwi. Zapomniała o złości na Akkarina i własnym strachu. Liczyło się tylko jedno.

W końcu, udało się. Już za moment zatopi ostrze w piersi jednego z Ichanich. Za moment poleje się krew, a ona poczuje słodki smak zemsty. Zemsty za setki istnień, które zgasły przez okrucieństwo sachakan.

\- Stać! - rozległo się ostre wołanie.

Sonea wytężyła słuch, gdy szum krwi w jej uszach zaczął zagłuszać część rozmowy. Dotarł do niej dźwięk niespiesznych kroków, otaczających powóz. Ostatni raz obejrzała się za siebie i posłała swoim towarzyszom zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Gdy skinęła głową, wyprostowali się i odpowiedzieli jej tym samym gestem. Materiał odsunął się powoli. Ujrzała lekko znudzoną twarz Ichaniego. Gdy zorientował się, że zamiast widoku piętrzących się zapasów i beczek z winem, widzi przed sobą jej twarz, było już za późno. Sonea błyskawicznie wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła go za koszulę. Zdezorientowany Ichani przechylił się do przodu, prosto na jej nóż, który zatonął w jego sercu. Z jego warg uciekło zduszone jęknięcie, które stłumiła dłonią. Gdy poczuła, jak życie z niego ucieka, pociągnęła do siebie jego moc.

Wypełniła ją, mrowiąc każdy zakamarek jej ciała. Skrzywiła się i odepchnęła od siebie bezwładne już ciało.

\- Derran? - usłyszała głos Ichaniego za swoimi plecami.

Kolejne kroki powiedziały jej, że postanowił sprawdzić, co się stało. W tym samym momencie poczuła szarpnięcie, gdy ktoś zeskoczył z wozu. Musiała działać szybko. Wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, a tuż za nią podążył Osen. Ledwie postawiła stopy na ziemi, gdy zderzyła się z oszołomionym Ichanim. Natychmiast zamachnęła się sztyletem, lecz on także był już przygotowany. Jej ostrze prześlizgnęło się po jego własnym z przeszywającym dźwiękiem. Zadała mu więc błyskawiczny cios łokciem między oczy. Korzystając z chwili, dźgnęła go pod żebra. Wtedy Ichani krzyknął i zamachnął się na nią. Zobaczyła jedynie błysk ostrza i przygotowała się na rozdzierający ból, lecz ten nie nadszedł.

Osen chwycił jego uniesioną dłoń i zadał mu cios w szyję. Z rany trysnęła krew. Położył na niej dłoń i po chwili ciało Ichaniego osunęło się bezwładnie na ziemię. Dysząc z wysiłku, posłała Osenowi spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności. Jego oczy błysnęły w zrozumieniu.

Wyszli zza powozu i ujrzeli Nedmina, który wycierał nóż o rękaw płaszcza. U jego stóp leżał ostatni z trzech Ichanich. Skinęła Akkarinowi głową, dając znak, że wszystko było w porządku. Nie mieli czasu na rozmowy. Musieli szybko dostać się do środka.

Biegiem rzucili się przez pusty dziedziniec i dopadli do drzwi wejściowych. W środku mogło czekać na nich wszystko. Ostatni raz odszukała go i zanim położył rękę na klamce, chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Spojrzał na nią z intensywnością, która przyprawiła ją o ciarki na plecach. W jego oczach rozpoznała ten sam głód walki, który dręczył ją od tygodni.

\- Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś - wycedziła przez ściśnięte gardło.

Odpowiedział jej jedynie skinieniem głowy, po czym pchnął drzwi do środka.

Zaskoczyła ją pustka i cisza. Przez kilka długich sekund stali nieruchomo, aż usłyszeli odległe głosy, zbliżające się z każdą chwilą.

\- Ruszamy.

Jej głos zabrzmiał beznamiętnie i niepokojąco głośno w wysokich murach pałacu. Starając się nie robić zbyt wiele hałasu, a jednocześnie poruszać się możliwie najszybciej, pobiegła w lewą stronę. Tuż za sobą słyszała kroki Dorriena i Osena, a w myślach odbierała obrazy przesyłane jej przez Lorlena i Wess. Nie miała na sobie pierścienia Akkarina i on także nie założył jej. Uznali, że w ten sposób będą się wzajemnie mniej rozpraszać. Jednak ukryła go w kieszeni na piersi, tak by móc szybko go wyciągnąć.

Przemieszczali się głównym korytarzem, jednak po drodze nie napotkali żadnych przeszkód. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się, by nasłuchiwać, jednak otaczała ich wyłącznie cisza.

_\- Wygląda na to, że piwnice są czyste_ \- usłyszała myśli Wess.

Poczuła jej strach, lecz także determinację i chęć walki. Razem z Nedimem przeczesali wszystkie pomieszczenia i nie znaleźli nic niepokojącego.

_\- Wszędzie tylko pełno wina_ \- dodała.

_\- Dołączcie do Sonei, droga powinna być czysta_ \- rozległ się głos Lorlena, choć polecenie należało niewątpliwie do Akkarina.

_\- Dobrze. Nie, czekajcie, chyba ktoś tutaj idzie_ \- w jej myślach pojawiła się nagła panika. -_ Mamy atakować?!_

Sonea zatrzymała się i zerknęła w stronę Osena. Stał tuż obok niej i mocno zaciskał wargi, aż te straciły cały kolor. Poczuła skręt żołądka. Wysłali ich do piwnic, bo wydawało się to najbezpieczniejszym miejscem. Jeśli dojdzie do walki, jeśli coś im się stanie...

_\- Są coraz bliżej. Jest ich chyba dwóch. Nie. Trzech._

_\- Wess? Nie pozwól, żeby was zobaczyli, schowajcie się i czekajcie aż się oddalą. Nie atakujcie _\- rozległo się polecenie Lorlena, jednak pomimo spokoju, który próbował zachować, w jego myśli wkradła się niepewność.

_\- Przyszli chyba po wino. Może nas nie zauważą. Biorą jedną z beczek. Wycofują się..._

Sonea już chciała odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy jej myśli wypełniło przerażenie.

_\- Zauważył nas! Nie mamy dokąd uciekać! Musimy walczyć!_

\- Cholera - powiedziała na głos. - Musimy się pospie... Osen!

Mężczyzna rzucił się do biegu, lecz Sonea zdążyła go chwycić. Spróbował wyszarpnąć się z jej uścisku, ale mocniej zacisnęła palce na jego przedramieniu.

\- Nie możesz nas teraz zostawić! - syknęła ze złością.

\- Jest ich tylko dwóch, nie poradzą sobie! Ktoś musi im pomóc!

\- Ciszej. Musimy trzymać się planu - wydusiła drżącym głosem. Chociaż emocje podpowiadały jej inaczej, to nie mogła pozwolić, by wzięły nad nią górę. Plan, liczył się plan.

\- Pieprzyć plan, Soneo. Oni zginą!

Zawahała się, patrząc w jego oczy. Miał rację, nie mogła mu zabronić. W końcu Wess nie była mu obojętna. Zwolniła uścisk. Mag odwrócił się na pięcie i co sił w nogach ruszył w stronę, z której przybyli. Może jeszcze zdąży...

Spojrzała na spiętą twarz Dorriena. Patrzył na nią z mieszanką wielu emocji, których nie potrafiła rozszyfrować.

\- Idziemy dalej i trzymamy się planu - poleciła cicho, jednak jej głos nie brzmiał już tak pewnie jak wcześniej.

Zanim wykonała pierwszy krok, jej myśli wypełniły się obrazami walki. A więc, jeśli do tej pory ich obecność w pałacu mogła pozostać niezauważona, teraz już na pewno wszyscy o nich wiedzieli. Odcięła swój umysł i skupiła się na otaczających ją ścianach.

_\- Widzimy przed sobą dwóch Ichanich. Zmierzają w naszą stronę_ \- odezwał się Lorlen.

Ogarnęło ją nagłe przerażenie, jednak skarciła się w duchu i odsunęła obrazy podsyłane przez byłego Administratora na drugi plan. Było coraz gorzej. Byli w jaskini lwa i jedyne, co mogli robić do przeć do przodu i znaleźć Kariko.

_\- Akkarin!_ \- przenikliwy krzyk przedarł się przez resztę głosów w jej głowie. - _Czybyś postanowił złożyć mi niezapowiedzianą wizytę?_

Wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten głos.

\- Kariko wie, że tu jesteśmy. Teraz rozpocznie się polowanie - powiedziała w stronę Dorriena. Uzdrowiciel jedynie skinął głową i zmarszczył brwi.

Nagle tuż przed sobą dostrzegła ruch.

\- Uważaj! - krzyknęła i pociągnęła Dorriena w swoją stronę, gdy uderzenie przecięło powietrze tuż obok jej ucha.

Zza rogu wyłoniło się trzech Ichanich. Kolejne uderzenie odbiło się od jej tarczy. Dopiero wtedy Uzdrowiciel zdążył podnieść swoją. Zaatakowała natychmiast, zasypując przeciwników gradem pocisków. Trzech na dziedzińcu i w piwnicach, dwóch w prawym skrzydle pałacu i trzech tutaj. Ilu ludzi mógł mieć ze sobą Kariko? Szacowali, że nie więcej niż dziesięciu, lecz ich liczba już przekroczyła to, czego się spodziewali.

Po kilku minutach walki, poczuła na plecach pot. Chwyciła Dorriena za rękę i wysłała ku niemu swoje myśli.

_\- Ty zajmij się tarczą, ja spróbuję ich przechytrzyć._

_\- Co chcesz zrobić?!_

_\- Podejść bliżej._

_\- Soneo..._

Nie mogła tracić więcej czasu na dyskusję. Zaczęła mozolnie przesuwać się w stronę trzech Ichanich. Dorrien podążał za nią, trzymając rękę na jej ramieniu. Sonea mocno zacisnęła palce wokół rękojeści noża i zaczęła rozglądać się za czymś, co mogłoby dać im przewagę. Wiszący na ścianie obraz, posąg z ciężkiego marmuru i grube zasłony w oknach... wszystko to mogła wykorzystać, by zaskoczyć swoich przeciwników.

Skupiła w sobie dużą porcję mocy i posłała potężne uderzenie w stronę Ichanich. Dwóch z nich przerwało ataki, cofnęło się o kilka kroków i zachwiało niepewnie na nogach, wyraźnie oszołomieni jej uderzeniem. Trzeci z nich jednak wykorzystał moment i rzucił w jej kierunku czymś, co wyglądało jak...

Mały, kulisty przedmiot rozbił się o ich tarczę i w przeciągu kilku sekund otoczyła ich chmura gęstego pyłu. Mrużąc oczy i klnąc pod nosem, zatrzymała się. Nie spodziewała się po nich takich sztuczek. Poczuła obok siebie wibracje mocy i okno po jej lewej stronie otworzyło się z hukiem.

\- _Idź dalej, zajmę się resztą _\- powiedział spokojnie Dorrien, chociaż palce na jej przedramieniu zaciskały się coraz mocniej.

Wiatr, który wtargnął do środka rozwiał nieco gęsty dym. Jej wzrok spoczął na poruszających się zasłonach i w tym samym momencie wpadła na pomysł. Zebrała moc i posłała ją w ich stronę. Materiał natychmiast zajął się ogniem. Jego żar buchnął gwałtownie, zaskakując nawet ją. Dwóch Ichanich, którzy stali bliżej, podskoczyło w miejscu, przestraszonych.

Teraz. Wyważyła nóż i rzuciła nim nieco na oślep, wciąż słabo widząc przez otaczającą ich chmurę dymu. Usłyszała zduszony okrzyk.

\- _Opuść tarczę! _\- poleciła.

W przeciągu kilku sekund doskoczyła do powalonego Ichaniego i zauważyła, że jej sztylet utknął w jego oku. Skrzywiła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że miała zaledwie kilka uderzeń serca, zanim skumulowana w nim energia, rozsadzi cały budynek. Wyrwała ostrze i natychmiast chwyciła jego moc. Resztki, które w sobie miał, nie zwiększyły zanadto jej zapasów.

Drugi Ichani był wciąż zajęty walką z Dorrienem i prawdopodobnie nie zauważył, że była tak blisko. Usłyszała dźwięk dartego materiału w momencie, gdy grube zasłony runęły na podłogę. Ogień natychmiast zajął dywan za jej plecami.

Doskoczyła do drugiego Ichaniego i wykorzystując sztuczkę z przenikaniem przez tarczę, chwyciła go za bark. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i oczami wypełnionymi strachem, zmierzył jej sylwetkę. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Sonea pchnęła ociekający krwią nóż prosto w jego serce. Próbował z nią jeszcze walczyć, lecz jego tarcza natychmiast opadła, a on sam osunął się na podłogę, kurczowo trzymając się za ranę, z której trysnęła krew.

Sonea stała nad nim i patrzyła, jak wyciąga swój nóż i próbuje zamachnąć się z nim w jej kierunku. Zachwiał się jednak i ponownie osunął na ziemię. Pochyliła się nad nim i powoli usunęła ostrze w jego ciała. Miał nieco więcej energii niż jego towarzysz, lecz wciąż było to mniej, niż zużyła w trakcie walki.

\- Soneo! - usłyszała krzyk i rozpoznała głos Dorriena.

Gdy na niego spojrzała, zdała sobie sprawę, że prawie połowa korytarza zajęta była już ogniem, w tym... dzieląca ich przestrzeń. Obejrzała się za siebie i zrozumiała, że trzeci z przeciwników uciekł.

\- Wracaj do Lorlena, Akkarina i Rothena! Nie przejdziesz tędy! - krzyknęła, gdy huk palącego się drewna wypełnił jej uszy.

\- Co chcesz zrobić!? - W oczach Uzdrowiciela dostrzegła czyste przerażenie.

\- Idę dalej! Odszukaj resztę!

\- Oszalałaś?!

Wykonał krok w jej stronę, lecz powstrzymała go gestem dłoni.

\- Nie przejdziesz, ogień jest za wysoki - powiedziała, siląc się na zachowanie zimnej krwi.

\- Soneo... - jęknął niemal błagalnie.

Kolejna zasłona osunęła się na ziemię, tuż za jego plecami. Dorrien odskoczył na bok. Jeszcze chwila, a znajdzie się w pułapce.

\- Do zobaczenia! - zawołała i rzuciła się biegiem za Ichanim, który wcześniej im zbiegł.

Smród palonego ciała wypełnił jej płuca, więc zmusiła nogi do większego wysiłku, by jak najszybciej uciec z zajętej ogniem części korytarza. Ogarniał ją strach. Została sama, a wiedziała, że była coraz bliżej sali tronowej, miejsca w którym najwyraźniej był Kariko.

W myślach widziała Akkarina i Rothena, którzy po pokonaniu Ichanich, także przesuwali się do przodu. Miała ochotę sięgnąć po ukryty w kieszeni pierścień, jednak powstrzymała się. Wiedziała, że jej przerażenie jedynie rozkojarzy Akkarina.

Zwolniła, widząc przed sobą korytarz wiodący do sali tronowej i złote, ciężkie drzwi. Zatrzymała się po kilku kolejnych krokach i zdała sobie sprawę, że otaczała ją martwa cisza. Nie słyszała nawet najcichszej rozmowy. Być może pomylili się i Kariko wcale nie był w pałacu, a oni dali się zapędzić w pułapkę, by Ichani mogli powybijać ich co do jednego?

Spróbowała odszukać myślami Wess, jednak jej strona milczała. Ogarnęło ją dzikie przerażenie, jednak stopy same powiodły ją w stronę drzwi. Gdy jej dłoń zetknęła się z ich lśniącą powierzchnią, oba skrzydła drgnęły i rozsunęły się. Otoczyła się tarczą i weszła do środka. Tuż przed sobą zobaczyła trzy postacie, siedzące jak gdyby nigdy nic, na podwyższeniu. Dwie z nich rozpoznała natychmiast; Kariko i Sajihar. Twarz pierwszego z nich zapamiętała dzięki tamtej jednej chwili na dziedzińcu, jednak to okrutne oblicze Sajihara zapadło jej w pamięć najbardziej. Mogła się spodziewać, że go tutaj spotka.

Jej wzrok powoli przeniósł się na trzecią z twarzy. Wiele mogła się spodziewać, jednak ten widok sprawił, że zamarła w bezruchu. Nóż wyślizgnął się z jej pokrytych krwią palców i z brzdękiem upadł na podłogę. Jej usta rozchyliły się, jednak zanim zdołała wydać z siebie dźwięk, minęło kilka długich sekund.

\- Ty zdrajco - syknęła w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, Kariko wybuchł głośnym, przeszywającym śmiechem.


End file.
